El nacimento de un nuevo poder
by Mariposa-Infernal
Summary: Nuevos y poderosos enemigos aparecen llamados Yokai. A través de la Historia Shinigami ¿Que buscaran? Rivalidades amorosas y resentimiento. Confrontaciones dentro de la familia Kurosaki. Misterios ocultos detrás de la muerte de Masaki. De tras de la misma Rukia. Personas del futuro regresan al pasado tratando de evitar un desastroso futuro. !Nuevo Capitulo! 19
1. Recordando dias del Pasado

**N/A:**

Este es mi primer ficción. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Importante aclarar que **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**. Tanto la serie como los personajes son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.

… **ღ****…**

Para que la historia cobre un mejor sentido:

_Los POV y conversaciones._

El relato hecho por autor.

«Pensamientos»

(Notas de autor)

**- Conversaciones con el alma.**

**- Conversaciones de Hollow interno**

"Respuesta a conversación con el alma de shinigami"

*Flash Black/ Anteriormente*

… **ღ****…**

**Intro:**

En un parpadear de ojos transcurrieron cinco largos años en la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo. Después de la guerra de invierto, lentamente todo volvía a ser pacifico con la excepción de uno que otro ºHollow, que aparecía raramente en la ciudad, mientras que en la Sociedad de Almas, los días se volvían rutinarios y aburrido para uno que otro ºShinigami, especialmente para los oficiales del onceavo escuadrón.

Sosuke Aizen se había convertido en una nube pasajera, no más que un recuerdo borroso. Al menos, para nuestro Shinigami sustituto, la vida continuó con bastante normalidad, tal vez no tanta. Tras la derrota de Aizen, gano una elevada popularidad, no había alma que no conociera la gran hazaña que llevo a cabo. Al pasaran el tiempo diversos acontecimientos comenzaron a cambiar la vida del peli-naranja, empezando con su extraña residencia dentro del ºSeireitei, justo después de que termino la preparatoria y el comienzo de un noviazgo con su compañera de batallas y mejor amiga, Rukia Kuchiki, por su puesto que esto no fue muy bien visto por parte del capitán de la sexta, pero irremediablemente tuvo que aceptar, inclusive le fue ofrecido un puesto dentro del ºGotei 13, primero dentro de la escuadra de Kuchiki Byakuya y posterior mente como Capitán del quinto escuadrón, que acepto casi inmediatamente (N/A: Más bien fue obligado por Rukia, jajaja). Y justo cuando creía haber obtenido todo lo que se propuso, se armó de valor para pasar a un nivel de responsabilidad mayor en su noviazgo con la enana que diga Rukia, por supuesto que la pequeña Shinigami acepto, y de esta manera paso de portar el apellido de la noble casa Kuchiki ha ser una Kurosaki. Las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, porque gracias a Ichigo que convenció literalmente a Byakuya de quitar la estúpida sobre protección en Rukia ascendió a un nuevo cargo como teniente del quinto, sustituyendo a Hinamori Momo que por su estado de salud delicado decidió por cuenta propia permanecer en la cuarta escuadra. Renji también se convirtió en capitán del tercer escuadrón.

A pesar de la negativa de Ichigo, su familia por diversos motivos que el aun no lograba comprender se mudo permanentemente a la Sociedad de almas y secretamente una de sus hermanas menores, se convirtió en Shinigami y se unió al Gotei 13. Isshin se incorporo como teniente del decimotercera división y su otra hermana, Yuzu, en oficial del cuarto escuadrón.

… **ღ****…**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Recordando el Pasado**

Kurosaki Karin a su corta edad de trece años corría a toda prisa por los campo de entrenamiento de fútbol que acostumbraba frecuentar en el parque. Hasta que sus pies la llevaron en dirección a una muy conocida colina donde se podía apreciar un hermoso atardecer, que en ese momento era observado por cierto chico de cabellos bancos y ojos color turquesa, recargado casualmente en el barandal de protección con teléfono en mano.

— _¡Toshirou, perdona la demora!_ — Habló jadeante, reduciendo la velocidad de sus pasos al estar frente al chico y depositando un beso en su mejilla (N/A: Toshirou y Karin tiene una relación de un año), pero el chico se aparto con un brusco movimiento.

— _¿Que pasa Toshirou? ¿Porque te comportas así?_ — Pregunto extrañada Karin, por el raro comportamiento de peliblanco.

— _Karin._ — Masculló el chico.

— _¡Karin, tenemos que hablar! —_ Hablo de nuevo con voz decisiva mostrado una mueca llena de seriedad mientras retrocedía dos pasos, marcando la distancia entre ambos.

— _Tienes que irte otra vez, ¿No es así?_ — musitó Karin con melancolía.

— _¿Cuándo volverás?_ — Preguntó casi instantáneamente. Pero los ojos de Toshirou prácticamente podían hablar por si mismos. Reflejando un tinte minúsculos de tristeza e impotencia en sus pupilas turquesas.

— _Me… temo. Que no volveré_. — Respondió el peliblanco seriamente apenas con un imperceptible toque de tristeza. Dejando a Karin en un estado de momentáneo shock, al escuchar resonar una y otra vez a través de sus tímpanos aquellas frías palabras. Que fueron como un baldé de agua fría cayendo inminente sobre si misma.

— _¡Karin, lo nuestro fue un error y no va a funcionar!_ — Explicó con frialdad al notar que Karin no planeaba reaccionar, lo que le facilitaba las cosas.

— _¿A quien engaño? Siendo sinceros siempre lo supe._ — Dijo Toshirou tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera el rostro desolado de la chica. Lentamente las facciones de su rostro dejaban atrás aquella faceta de sorpresa que le invadió por un momento, transfigurándose en una expresión desesperada.

— _¡¿Por qué dices que fue un error?!_ — Reclamó.

— _¿Qué…? ¿Que acaso?…._ — Tartamudeo en la ultima frase, no sabiendo como debería terminar aquella oración, que le estaba matando por dentro.

— _Tu ya... Acaso ¿Ya no me quieres?_ — Termino por decir mirando fijamente al peliblanco. Pero este no se atrevía a verla, ni siquiera le respondía.

— _¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! ¡Toshirou!_ — Karin llamó no ordeno, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramar sus profundos ojo, al estar esperando impaciente que la respuesta del chico fuera totalmente opuesta.

— _¡No, Karin ya no te quiero!_ — Afirmó Toshirou, sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad en sus facciones, que se tornaban más crueles con cada palabra que pronunciaban sus labios.

— _¡Es mas nunca lo hice! — _Rectificó sus palabras, notando como la chica no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, solo se mantenía de pie, como una estatua de hielo, esperando ser destruida por cualquier ventisca.

— _¡Solo estaba jugando contigo! ¡Quien querría salir con una simple humana como tú, no quiero volver a verte! — _Berreó Toshirou, sin ni siquiera dirigirse directamente a ella.

— _Sera lo mejor para ambos que olvides todo… Finge que no paso nada, sácame de tu vida; Que yo pienso hacer lo mismo. — _Termino por decir bajando su nivel de voz, justo antes de darle la espalda y alejarse, tratando de no voltear en ningún momento.

Karin por su parte estaba tan vacía, solo sentía como si algo dentro de ella se rompía en mil pedazos, sin poder reconstruirse nunca más. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, inundándose lentamente de lágrimas que su estrujado corazón y alma rota no podía seguir manteniendo ocultas por más tiempo.

— _¡Me estas mintiendo, eso que me dices no es cierto! ¡No puede ser cierto! — _Su voz se quebraba por lo desesperada que se sentía. Corriendo tras el peliblanco, buscando alguna explicación más real, algo más racional. El acelero sus pasos para no ver a la chica, casi quería desaparecer, lo que claro esta en su cuerpo falso que ocupaba su alma, no podía hacer.

— _¡Las veces que me dijiste que me querías, solo fueron una farsa!¡Solo eran palabras vacías! — _Vociferó Karin al momento que lo alcazaba y zarandeaba por los hombros obligando le a darle la cara o al menos una explicación, sin saber cómo, ni cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca. La tristeza que sentía fue remplazada por rabia, al notar que el frió capitán no decía absolutamente nada.

— _¡Bien, haz lo que quiera! ¡No me interesa lo que hagas! — _Mintió Karin soltándole y girándose con rabia comprimiendo las manos en puños al caminar al lado contrario, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se girara y al hacerlo se derrumbó, logrando que miles de recuerdos tomaran posesión de su mente pasando como una vieja película, los cuales la obligaron a realizar lo que jamás creía que haría por nadie. Rogar.

— _¡Espera! Tú, tú no me puedes dejar, no ahora. ¡Toshirou, por favor no me dejes, no te vayas, no te puedo olvidar ni fingir que lo nuestro nuca paso! — _La voz se le quebraba con cada palabra que salía de su garganta debido a las lágrimas que desaparecían y eran remplazadas por más.

Toshirou no podía soportarlo mas, lo único que quería en ese momento era dar la vuelta, abrazarla y pedirle perdón por su estupidez, pero no lo hizo. Había más en juego que lo que Karin podría comprender en ese momento.

— _Lo siento Karin, pero tengo que irme. — _Murmuró el peliblanco mientras empezaba a correr lo más rápido que su cuerpo falso se lo permitía, hasta desaparecer por el sendero.

— _¡Toshirou…Toshirou espera! —_

— _No te vayas, yo… yo te amo. — Susurró en un gemido sin dejar de llorar. _

Repentinamente empezó a llover, las gotas caían en su rostro confundiéndose con sus propias lágrimas que brotaban sin parar de sus obscuras pupilas carentes de vida. Su brillo desapareció dejando solo vacío y la más profunda desesperación.

« Porque, cuándo pasa algo triste, llueve como si el cielo sufriera conmigo. Igual que el día que murió mamá». — Reflexionó Karin viendo por última vez el sendero, donde el chico desapareció. Llevándose con el toda emoción, dejando el alma rota, vacía y llena de confusión, solo una cascara sin vida que no tenia a que adherirse...

… **ღ****…**

**Actualidad**

— _¡Toshirou! ¡Toshirou!…_ — Se despertó agitada y gritando cierta pelinegra levantándose abruptamente, hasta lograr incorporarse, llegando a estar sentada sobre su acogedora cama.

«Otra vez ese maldito sueño. ¿Que acaso? No lo puedo olvidar, ya han pasado tres años, pero aun así…Tengo que averiguar si lo que me dijo fue verdad. ¿En verdad, nunca me amaste Toshirou?». — Deliberó Karin suspirando melancólicamente, ante el claro recuerdo de las ultimas palabras dichas por el.

Repentinamente unos golpes sobre la puerta, le sobresaltaron, seguidos de un llamado por parte de su hermana gemela que la sacaron de sus atroces pensamientos, que no habían parado de torturarlas por tres largos años.

— _¡Karin levántate ya, o llegaras tarde a tu escuadrón!_ — Se escucho la melodiosa voz de Yuzu llamar detrás de la puerta.

— _¡Ya voy, solo me visto!_ — Respondió la pelinegra levantándose cansadamente de su cama, dejando ver en todo su esplendor a una joven de 15 años de edad, en la cual no había rastro alguno de la pequeña de once años que conoció al capitán de la décima, en aquel parque infantil años atrás.

Ágil-mente se coloco su Shitagi blanco interior con su Kosode combinando con su Hakama negros. (N/A En otras palabras la ropa que va por debajo de las ropas de los Shinigami) Que a diferencia del resto de los Shinigamis, este no poseía mangas, dejando sus brazos al descubierto, excepto por sus delicadas manos que eran cubiertas por unos guantes de color negro, dejando parte de sus dedos al intemperie. Tenía un escote en forma de V, que dejaba a la vista parte de sus no tan abultados, ni tan chicos atributos. Su pequeña cintura era abrazada por un listón completamente rojo que moldeaba su cuerpo a la perfección. Se sentó frente al espejo para cepillarse su ahora largo cabello, que a petición de su hermana gemela había dejado crecer hasta debajo de su cintura.

Su estatura había cambiado producto de los genes Kurosaki, pero no tanto como lo hubiera deseado, solo era unos centímetros más alta que Rukia, su hermana en la ley. Se levando después de terminar de recoger su cabello en una coleta alta. Tomo su Zampakuto que descansaba a lado de su cama, colocándosela sobre la cintura, de igual forma tomo su haori sin mangas, revelando el número nueve en su espalda que portaba con orgullo de haber llegado a ese gran puesto, sin siquiera cursar la Academia Shinigami.

***Flash Black**

La hermosa luna llena iluminaba con su ferviente resplandor las calles desoladas de la ciudad de Karakura, donde la mayoría de sus habitantes descansaba en sus cómodos hogares. Ajenos por completo al mundo que se ocultaba detrás de la noche, donde Kurosaki Karin llevaba a cabo su trabajo; el cual, el Shinigami encargado de ese lugar no cumplía. Siendo Karin la que terminaba con aniquilar a cada Hollow que aparecía en su camino, tomando de esa manera el lugar de shinigami sustituto que su hermano mayor abandonó, al convertirse en capitán del Gotei13.

Sin ser esa noche la excepción. Karin utilizaba ºShunpo al correr velozmente por los tejados de las casas con su Zampakuto envainada, sin dejar de mostrar su ceño fruncido, dirigiéndose a alguna parte de muy mala gana.

« Maldito sombrerero, ¿Qué querrá esta vez? No sé como Ichi-ni lo soportaba» - Pensaba la pelinegra, llegando a su destino. Los almacenes del mencionado sombrerero.

— _¡Ya llegué sombrerero! Recibí tu mensaje ¿Dime, porque requería de mi presencia con tanta urgencia?_ — Avisó sin recibir respuesta alguna, lo que aumentó su molestia en gran medida.

— _¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!_ — Grito exasperada, con un humor de perros, al no ver absolutamente a nadie dentro ni en los alrededores.

— _¡Hola, Kurosaki-san! No te demoraste nada._ — Saludo casualmente Urahara saliendo de entre las penumbras que invadían el lugar.

— _¡Claro que no! Porque en el mensaje decía que era urgente. Ahora dime de una maldita vez, para que me llamaste, que no vez que mañana tengo que asistir a la estúpida preparatoria_. — Informo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

— _¡Oh! Eres realmente igual o más desesperado que tu hermano, cuando tenía tu edad. Pero en fin._ — Dijo burlona mente Urahara cubriéndose el rostro con su habitual abanico ocultando detrás una mirada siniestra y un poco perturbadora.

— _Si, solo me llamaste para recordarme lo magnifico que era Ichigo. Puedes ahorrarte tus comentarios._ — Karin se quejo

— _¡Eh! No es eso. Anda apresúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo. En el camino te explico. —_ Indicó el rubio abriendo la escotilla del sótano.

— _Bien. —_ Contestó tajante la pelinegra, con su cara habitual de pocos amigos. Ambos bajaron rápidamente, hasta llegar al sitio donde se encontraba Yoruichi recostada sobre una gran roca.

— _Hola Yoruichi, ¿Como estas? —_ Saludo Karin cambiando automáticamente su semblante al ver a la morena. Yoruichi se convirtió en su ídolo y debido a ello corto las mangas de su traje shinigami, soñaba con ser como ella algún día. (N/A: Dios nos ampare jejejeje.)

— _Hola Karin, dejemos los saludos para después. Andando._ — Sugirió la mujer de ojos gatunos, apareciendo con shunpo frente a ella.

— _¿A dónde vamos exactamente? Urahara._ — Curioseó Karin, pero dicha pregunta se contesto por si sola al notar como Urahara abría una sekaimon y de esta salían tres mariposas negras.

— _¿A donde más? Al Seireitei. El comandante dio órdenes explicitas de llevarte ante su presencia._ — Respondió Urahara dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice a Yoruichi, la cual, sabía a la perfección que Karin deseaba eso con todas sus fuerzas desde hacia tiempo atrás.

— _¿Para qué?_ — Pregunto idiota-mente la pelinegra, aun sabiendo la repuesta aparentando ingenuidad y molestia. Aunque en el fondo se moría de ganas por llegar aquel lugar del cual solo había escuchado historias.

— _Hasta ahora es todo lo que puedo decirte. El te dirá el resto cuando lleguemos._ — Contestó el rubio entrando y siendo seguido de cerca por sus dos bellas acompañantes.**…**

…

…

Después de ingresar a la puerta ºSenkaimon. El trió corrió por el túnel a gran velocidad hasta que llegaron a la SS, donde Karin no pudo evitar una deslumbrante mirada llena de sorpresa al percatarse lo grande que era la Sociedad de almas. Que para ella parecía el viejo Japón a comparación de la ciudad donde vivía.

— _Andando, tendrás tiempo para admirar el Seireitei después._ — Yoruichi indico, riendo ante lo infantil que lucía su discípulo. Haciéndole señales a Karin para que le siguiera rumbo al primer escuadrón. Al llegar se encontraron directamente con el comandante, que ya les esperaba impaciente.

— _¡Hola, Yamamoto ºSoitaicho! —_ Saludaron Yoruichi y Urahara al mismo tiempo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— _¡Hemos traído a Kurosaki Karin como lo ordeno!_ — Anunció el rubio.

— _Bien._ — contesto tajante el comandante con su característico rostro de seriedad ante cualquier situación.

— _Hola Soitaicho._ — Dijo Karin haciendo una reverencia.

«Al menos este Kurosaki tiene modales. ¿No como su hermano?». — Pensó el Soitaicho observando directamente a Karin.

— _Creo que ya sabes porque requerí de tu presencia._ — Señaló el Soitaicho directamente.

— _No realmente, ya que Urahara no me ha mencionado nada al respecto. Pero me imagino que es por mi ºReiatsu ¿Si no me equivoco?_ — Respondió Karin de manera respetuosa.

— _Efectivamente es por tu alto Reiatsu. Pero hay algo más, sé que has estado ocupando el lugar de Shinigami Sustituto de Ichigo Kurosaki. Por ello te he estado considerado para ocupar un puesto dentro del Gotei13._ — Explico el comande de manera seria.

**- ¿Porque te sorprendes, Karin? Esto es lo que habías estado esperando. Debería ser feliz por ello.** — Murmuró una armoniosa voz dentro de su cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero no puede evitar sentirme nerviosa por esto. Estoy consciente de mi decisión, pero que dirá cuando me vea". — Respondió Karin recordando la cara amargada del peliblanco muy clara en su mente.

**- Eres Idiota, sigues pesando en él. Deberíamos de matarlo con nuestras propias manos en cuanto lo veamos. Eso es lo que se merece por lo que te hizo. Ese imbécil hijo de perra"** — Aulló otra voz dentro de su ser.

"Yo decidiré eso ¿No tu?".— Respondió tajante sin percatarse que dejo una conversación a medias en el mundo real.

— _Kurosaki ¿Me estas escuchando?_ — Escucho lejana la voz autoritaria y un poco molestas del comandante al notarla distraída.

— _¡Ah, Perdón! ¡No estaba escuchando_! — Admitió Karin, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— _Te dije que te haré una prueba para medir tus habilidades._ — Informo el comandante tajante. Karin al escuchar esto, no le gusto mucho la idea, ni a su alma que no tardo en demostrarlo.

**- Así que dudan de nuestra capacidad, maestra.** — Dijo una voz apacible y maternal, dentro de la mente de Karin.

**- Dile a ese viejo decrepito ¿Que deje de subestimar nos? Si fuera por mí, le partiría la cara en la primera oportunidad. —** Disertó airadamente otra voz, que a diferencia de la primera, esta tenía un eco macabro y de maldad pura.

- **¡Déjeme utilizar todo mi poder, solo por esta vez!** — Pidió la voz macabra.

"Cállense las dos, me dan dolor de cabeza. A mí tampoco me gusta que duden de mis habilidades. Pero no por ello, dejare que tomes el control de mi cuerpo. Cuento contigo Ryu". — Dijo Karin mentalmente, hasta que la voz del comandante la saco de su mundo.

—_Sígueme por favor._ — Pidió el viejo jama dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia unas grades puertas dobles. Que se abrieron al estar delante de ellas.

— _¡Hai!_ — Respondió Karin apresurando el paso.

— _Pueden retirarse._ — Ordeno el viejo a Yoruichi e Urahara. Que se encontraban en absoluto silencio, como si no estuvieran ahí, al instante hicieron una reverencia de despedida y salieron de ahí utilizando shunpo.

«Te deseo suerte Karin. Aunque no la necesites». — Deseo mentalmente Yoruichi echando un último vistazo antes de desaparecer.

Inmediatamente al cruzar las grandes puertas siguieron avanzando a paso decidido por unos grandes pasillos. Hasta detenerse al llegar a un campo de entrenamiento parecido al de Urahara, donde ya los esperaban varios capitanes que realizarían la evaluación.

— _Te voy a presentar a tus evaluadores._ — Explico el comandante avanzando a las personas que la observaban con curiosidad.

Karin al avanzar, comenzó a imaginarse los relatos de Toshirou describiéndole cada uno de los capitanes del Gotei13. Frente a ella estaban tres hombres de edad madura acompañados de una mujer. Cabía mencionan que uno de los hombres, poseía una sonrisa maniática en el rostro, con un extraño parche negro cubriendo uno de sus ojos, cuya apariencia intrigó a la pelinegra (N/A: ¿Ya se imaginan quien es?, no). Otro era de cabello color blanco, de aspecto muy enfermizo y el último hombre parecía ser un ebrio pervertido. La mujer era de aspecto serio y de larga cabellera.

— _Te presento a la capitana del cuarto escuadrón. Unohana Retsu._ — Presentó el comandante dirigiéndose a la mujer de larga cabellera.

— _Hola Kurosaki-san. —_ Saludó la mujer con una sonrisa siniestra que estremeció totalmente a la pelinegra, parecía que detrás de esa actitud armoniosa se escondía algo más.

— _Capitán del octavo escuadrón. Shunsui Kyouraku._ — Dijo refiriéndose al hombre con aspecto de pervertido, que se levanto el sombrero de paja en señal de saludo.

— _Un gusto conocer a la hermana pequeña del capitán de la quinta_. — Saludó el ebrio pervertido.

—_Prefiero que me llamen, Karin ¿Si, no es mucha molestia?_ — Expresó su incomodidad Karin amablemente.

— _No lo es, Karin._ — Respondió alegremente el hombre.

— _Capitán del décimo primer escuadrón. Zaraki Kenpachi._ — le presento al hombre del parche.

— _¿Espero que seas más fuerte que tu hermano? Desde que se caso se volvió aburrido._ — Expusó el hombre sádicamente.

«Eso es muy cierto». — Pensó riendo mentalmente ante el comentario del hombre del parche.

— _Capitán del décimo tercer escuadrón. Ukitake Jyuushirou._ — Termino por decir el comandante señalando el hombre de aspecto enfermizo, que solo le saludo con la mano.

— _Soy Kurosaki Karin, shinigami sustituto. Es un gusto. Aunque algunos solo me conocen como la hermana de Ichigo._ — Se presentó la pelinegra haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— _De un paso al frente Kurosaki Karin. Tu primera prueba será una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, con el capitán Zaraki Kenpachi. Para medir tus habilidades físicas._ — Expresó el comandante.

Kenpachi rápidamente apareció delante de la pelinegra tomando su posición de pelea.

— _¡Esperó que no seas tan cobarde como Ichigo! — _Declaró Kenpachi.

— _Prometo no decepcionarlo Señor. Solo que, el problema es que… yo no soy, Ichigo_. — Especificó Karin manteniéndose en pie, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

— _Adelante ¡Té dejare dar el primer golpe, pequeña! —_ Dijo Kenpachi esperando sigilosamente los movimientos de la chica.

— _¡Pueden empezar!_ — Se escuchó la voz seria del Soitaicho.

Karin frunció el ceño ante el comentario del sádico capitán, atacándolo con un ágil y veloz movimiento dando consecutivos puñetazos directo al abdomen; Que ante los ojos de los demás, solo se percataron de un solo golpe, mandando volar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

— _Valla niña. Sí que eres increíblemente rápida y fuerte, a pesar de tener ese cuerpo tan delgado y pequeño._ — Alagó el capitán escupiendo un poco de sangre distorsionando su rostro en una sonrisa diabólica al ponerse en pie.

«Parece ser que Kurosaki. Acaba de hacer de este el juego más emocionante para Kenpachi».- Pensó Ukitake

— _¿Que esperabas? ¡Estoy muy bien entrenada!_ — Alardeó la pelinegra con orgullo en su voz.

— _Eso me alegra. Eso tal vez te hará durar más en esta pelea._ — Respondió el hombre.

— _Pero esta vez me toca a mí._ — En un grito de pelea comenzó a aproximarse a la chica a gran velocidad. Karin esquivaba cada uno de los golpes a una sorprendente velocidad.

— _Adelante mocosa desenfunda tu katana. O que acaso tienes miedo que la destruya, como lo hice con la de tu hermano_. — Kenpachi desenvainando su zampakuto.

— _Si eso es lo quiere. Solo espero que después no se arrepientas de lo que pide, capitán_ — Contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro. La pelinegra, empezó a desenvainar su katana del tamaño de la de Rukia, pero con la diferencia que la empuñadura era de color dorado con grabados de llamas ardiendo color rojo. Con shunpo apareció detrás de Kenpachi dándole una primera estocada, con la que le provoco un gran corte en el pecho sin que este se diera siquiera cuenta de en qué momento sucedió.

— _¡Creo que te estás volviendo lento!_ — Murmuró Karin descaradamente.

— _Claro que no. Solo me gusta divertirme jajaja. —_ Carcajeó lanzándose hacia la pelinegra a gran velocidad y potencia. Pero la chica detuvo el golpe con su katana sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Mientras tanto el resto de capitanes compañados por el comandante, observaban la batalla desde un punto muy alejado, para no ser afectados por la batalla que aparentaba durar más tiempo del requerido.

— _Ukitake. Creo que esa niña es muy poderosa y le están dando pelea a Kenpachi._ — Llamó Shunsui.

— _Tienes razón. Kenpachi, solo a liberado su reiatsu dos veces y solo para pelear con Kurosaki-kun. Ya veo el por qué el comandante quiere que sea parte del Gotei 13_. — Dijo Ukitake.

— _Comandante la hermana de Kurosaki-kun. Tiene el nivel de un capitán a un sin liberar su ºShikai eso es impresionante._ — Decía Unohana recibiendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza, por parte del comandante.

… **ღ****…**

Regresando a la batalla.

Peleaban a la par con una velocidad sorprendente. La que provocaba que no se alcanzaran a visualizar los contrincantes, solo se podía escuchar el sonar del metal que las katanas producían con cada impacto. La pelea se estaba volviendo un poco larga, Karin estaba tan concentrada hasta que escucho que la llamaban.

**- Karin deja de jugar y termina de una puta vez con esto. Que me estas desesperando y también quiero luchar**. — Ordenó la voz diabólica dentro del mundo interno de Karin

**- Maestra estoy de acuerdo, déjanos participar. Usted se esta llevando toda la diversión.** — Dijo la voz maternal.

— _Estoy en medio de una batalla dejen de molestar._ — Dijo Karin con cara de enojo, perdiendo la concentración por un momento. Mientras Kenpachi ponía cara de confusión.

— _Deja de hablar sola mocosa y pon atención en la batalla._ — Dijo Kenpachi y con un rápido movimiento corto a la chica en la mejilla, haciendo que empezará a sangrar, afortunadamente se movió rápidamente.

«Ufff, por poco me arranca la cabeza.». — Pensó un poco agitada.

— _Bien, creo que ya es hora de pelear enserio. Estas lista Ryu._ — Preguntó Karin con una sonrisa no muy disimulada.

**- Siempre estoy lista. —** Aseguró la voz maternal.

— _Purifica con tu fuego, ºRyūakai._ — Gritó Karin sosteniendo firmemente su Katana, que comenzó a sufrir una metamorfosis; La empuñadura fue remplazada por un listón color rojo fuego que le rodeaba completamente, desde su brazo derecho hasta su cintura. La hoja de la guadaña evoluciono a un color dorado, con el grabado de un dragón de color rojo carmesí.

— _Al fin pelearas en serio, chiquilla. Ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme._ — Expresó Kenpachi, quitándose el parche del ojo, haciendo que la tierra temblara debido al monstruoso reiatsu que desataba.

— _Linda zampakuto niña. Pero dudo que puedas hacer algo contra mí._ — Se burlo, desafiante.

— _No subestimes a Ryu. Todo el que lo hace suele termina muerto._ — Amenazó sutilmente Karin, aproximándose hacia su objetivo.

— _Por mi está bien, pequeña._ — Respondió el capitán acercándose a igual velocidad. De la nada, se escucho un fuerte estruendo, del cual, solo se podía apreciar una enorme nube de polvo producida por el choque, que al disiparse, dejo notar un gran hueco y a los contrincantes peleando en el aire. (Como el que dejo Ichigo, al entrenar con Urahara para obtener su determinación)

**- Ya termina Karin, me estoy hartando de esta pelea absurda. Si no lo haces, no me dejas más opción que tomar tu cuerpo a la fuerza jajá.** — Se reía la malvada voz.

"Eso nunca volverá a pasara, créeme". — Respondió la pelinegra mentalmente.

— _Estas lista Ryu, acabemos con esto ahora mismo. — _

— _Crees que acabaras conmigo mocosa. Eso está por verse._ — Dijo Kenpachi poniendo más fuerza en el golpe produciendo que Karin reaccionara rápidamente.

— ºKosen akai. — Gritó Karin provocando que de la punta de su zampakuto saliera un rayo, (Parecido al cero que lanza Ichigo trasformado en Hollow).

El capitán recibió directamente el ataque en su cuerpo, produciendo una gran explosión. Presenciando nuevamente una densa nube de humo; que al despejarse, se logro divisar al capitán en el centro de un profundo e humeante cráter.

— _Zaraki ºTaicho, ¿Se encuentra bien?_ — Pregunto la capitana de la cuarta apareciendo en la orilla del cráter.

— Si. No me derrotara con solo un simple rayo. — dijo saliendo del cráter con la ropa chamuscada y quemaduras de tercer grado en todo el pecho, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso se desplomo en el suelo.

— _Ya son dos Kurosaki, que te dan una paliza Zaraki._ — Dijeron riendo Ukitake y el de la capa rosada.

**- Se lo merece por hablador**. — Se escuchaba la voz diabólica en la mente de Karin.

**- Aunque no me guste por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.** — Afirmó Ryu en el mundo interno de Karin.

"Guarden las dos silencio. Es hora de limpiar todo Ryu". — Regañó la pelinegra observando todo desde lo alto antes de desaparecer con un simple shunpo. Mientras la capitana de la cuarta trataba de aliviar inútilmente las quemaduras pero estas no sanaban, intento varias veces pero no sucedía nada.

— _Me temo que no solo fue un rayo Zaraki, ya que mi ºKido no puede curarlas._ — Comentó la capitana con rostro de sorpresa.

— _No lo intente más capitana. El fuego producido por mi zampakuto, no se cura con ningún tipo de Kido sanatorio, ni con medicina humana, solo las mismas llamas que produce pueden hacerlo._ — Explicó Karin. Atravesando el pecho del capitán con su Katana recitando unas palabras.

— ºKaji Shinsei. — De la zampakuto empezó a emanar un Reiatsu color verde que lo rodeo completamente danzando como si fueran las flamas del fuego mismo.

Nadie supo de donde apareció, hasta que la escucharon hablar.

«Realmente es muy rápida».- Pensaba Ukitake.

Una vez que las heridas del capitán estuvieron totalmente sanadas, Karin le desencajo la espada bruscamente, produciendo que se levantara inmediatamente sin dolor alguno.

— _Valla Kurosaki. Sí que eres mejor que tu hermano, espero volver a luchar contigo._ — Dijo el capitán dedicándole una sonrisa de a la próxima te ganare.

— _Yo también, lo espero._ — Contesto la pelinegra dándole la mano en forma de te reto a que lo intentes, el capitán correspondió el saludo.

— _Aprobaste satisfactoriamente la prueba, Kurosaki-san._ — Se escucho decir al comandante, que aprecia detrás de los mencionados.

— _Es hora de tu segunda prueba._ — Dijo el comandante con mirada seria.

— _¿Puedes mostrar tu ºBankai? _

— _Tengo entendido que ya lo dominas. ¿Es eso cierto?_ — Interrogo el comandante con semblante serio.

— _Si, es verdad. Solo aléjese un poco por favor. —_ Pidió Karin mientras que el comandante se alejo un par de metros.

«Porque. Esto no me sorprende». — Pensaban los capitanes retirándose del lugar a una prudente distancia.

Tomo sus Katana entre ambas manos, mientras que soltaba todo su Reiatsu de un solo golpe produciendo un gran estruendo. Su Reiatsu tomo forma de dragón que parecía rugir a sus espaldas.

— _"BANKAI". — _Aulló, dando lugar a la aparición de una gran fortaleza de fuego que la rodeo completamente, hasta hacerla desaparecer en su manto, dejando una nube de humo densa. A medida que se disipaba se visualizo una luna llena torneándose lentamente de color carmesí. La silueta de una chica de cabellos y ojos rojo sangre, sustituyo a Karin. Vistiendo un taje muy desigual al de Shinigami. Este estaba conformado por un vestido color negro sin tirantes, entallado a su cuerpo y demasiado corto para su gusto, que dejaba al descubierto una parte de sus largas y tornadas piernas. Terminado el conjunto con unas botas hasta la rodia y unos guantes que cubrían parte de ambos brazos de color negro. Siendo cubierta con una capa del mismo color por fuera y rojo por dentro (Parecida a la del Bankai de Ichigo).

— _ºRingakai ryu. — _Se escucho decir a la chica, con una Katana muy diferente, más bien era parecida a la hoz que utiliza la muerte. A diferencia esta tenía la forma de una media luna, que era color dorada con grabados de dragones. La empuñadura era tan larga que rebasaba su propia estatura, de color negra con destellos dorados.

Apareciendo frente al comandante y los capitanes, que la miraban impresionados por el cambio tan brusco en el fí reiatsu era la misma chica, pero físicamente era otra persona.

«Esa, es la hermana pequeña de Kurosaki-kun».- Especulaban con cara de impresión la capitana de la cuarta y el capitán del décimo tercero escuadrón.

— _¡Sabía que no estaba peleando enserio! — _Alegó Kenpachi con su sonrisa de "Ansío pelear de nuevo"

— _¡Se ve tan sexy, a pesar de ser tan pequeña! ¡Porque mejor no se une a mi escuadrón! — _Susurró y sugirió, el capitán de la octava agradeciendo que no estaba su teniente para golpearlo.

— _¿En qué consiste tu Bankai? ; Y ¿Qué tipo de ataques tiene? — _Examinó curioso el comandante, no tan sorprendido como el resto.

— _Es del tipo fuego. Como me han dicho lo es su zampakuto comandante. Incrementa mi velocidad un 100% más de lo normal, tiene dos ataques muy poderosos, uno de ellos es, ºKaze Jigoku y ºRyuseiu. — _Mencionaba sin cambiar su semblante de molestia.

— _Puedes mostrarme. — _Ordenó el Soitaicho alejándose un poco.

— _Claro, pero debería de poner una barrera. — _Sugirió seriamente.

— _Ryuseiu. — _Gritó. Mientras levantaba su katana hacia el cielo y de ella se disparaba un rayo color azul que se perdía en el mismo. Este cambio de su hermoso color noche a un rojo comenzado a descender miles de rayos en forma de dragones uniéndose, hasta formar una esfera de fuego, que se impacto directamente contra una gran piedra.

Estallando en pequeños fragmentos produciendo una gran explosión.

«Esta niña, me va a dejar sin campo de entrenamiento». — Pensaba el comandante sin cambiar su expresión.

La pelinegra no perdió el tiempo y al instante pronuncio su segundo ataque.

— _Kaze Jigoku. — _La zampakuto emanaba un viento color azul a una velocidad impresionante, dirigido a una piedra que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, pero esta se vaporizó antes de que el rayo la tocara, formando una neblina alrededor de ella, causando que la temperatura aumentara unos 30 grados.

— _Algo más ¿Que debas mostrarnos? — _Dijo el comodante caminando hacia la morocha.

— _Si, hay algo más. — _Recordó llevándose una de las manos a su rostro, emanando de ella un reiatsu color negro con rojo. Haciendo aparecer una máscara blanca con unos largos y filosos cuernos que llegaban hasta sus codos, cubriendo completamente su rostro, solo dejando ver sus ojos color sangre.

— _Esta es mi forma ºVizard. Pero no me gusta utilizarla mucho porque tengo cara de asesina demente. — _Indicó Karin hablando distorsionadamente y pasando nuevamente su mano por el rostro, haciendo desaparecer la máscara y deshaciendo su Bankai.

— _Kurosaki Karin, ¿Puede salir por un momento? — _Pidió el comandante. La pelinegra solo asintió saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí quedándose en el pasillo pasmada. Mientras se debatía a un duelo mental.

**- Maldito vejete, que más quiere que le muestres. Con todo el poder que poses, fácilmente puedes superar el nivel de un capitán.**_ — _Decía una voz maniática muy molesta.

"_Cállate, que me molestas". — _Respondió Karin con tono de enfado.

"_¿Tú qué opinas, Ryu?". — _Preguntó al aire.

**- Yo creo que te darán un puesto alto.**_ — _Contestó fraternalmente Ryu.

— _¡¿En qué piensas Karin-chan?! — _Murmuró Yoruichi apareciendo al lado de ella. Proporcionándole un buen susto, estilo anime, provocando que cayera al suelo sobre su trasero.

— _¡¿Que demonios pasa contigo?! ¡Sabes que me molesta que hagas eso, Yoruichi! — _Expresó su inconformidad, gritando desde el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

— _En verdad, te pareces mucho a tu hermano en actitud. — _Respondió sin dejar de soltar carcajadas.**…**

…

…

...

**Pasaron unos 30 minutos que a la pelinegra le parecieron horas.**

— _Kurosaki Karin, el comandante la espera. —_ Informó un hombre de cabello de color gris y bigote negro abriéndole la gran puerta.

— _Ya era hora. Estaba empezando a envejecer aquí parada._ — Karin se quejo con tono molesto, entrando de nuevo al campo, donde se encontraban nuevas personas que la observaban detenidamente, entre ellas solo vio tres caras conocidas. La de su hermano que la observaba con clara de desaprobación. A Renji Abarai, que después de la batalla con Aizen se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Ichigo y finalmente Byakuya Kuchiki con su semblante frío, este último ya era parte de la familia desde que Ichigo y Rukia se casaron.

— _Karin, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ — Reclamó Ichigo malhumorado por las decisiones apresuradas de su hermana pequeña.

También visualizo a una chica de dos largas trenzas, con una anilla dorada al final de cada una, que la miraba con recelo.

« Esa debe de ser Soi Fong». — Pensó la pelinegra mirándola directamente a los ojos sin parpadear.

— _Pues lo mismo que tu Ichi-ni, vine por un puesto dentro del Gotei13._ — Explicó Karin con los brazos cruzados. Buscando ligeramente al peliblanco entre los capitanes.

«Seguro a de estar en misión». — Pensó poniendo cara de desilusión, ya que en verdad deseaba verlo.

— _No creí que tu loca posesión, por él. Terminaría por hacer que tú misma acabaras con tu vida_. — Gruñó Ichigo molesto, mientras que los capitanes miraban sin comprender las palabras del capitán de la quinta.

Ignorando las rudas palabra que Ichigo le dedico. Siguió, pasando su mirada por un hombre con una máscara parecida a un esqueleto que la observaba como un objeto para experimentos.

«Ese debe de ser el Capitán de la décimo segunda división, Mayuri Kurotsuchi». — Lo reconoció ya que en una ocasión Toshirou, le describió a cada uno de los capitanes que conformaban el Gotei 13, pero en especial a ese científico loco y le prohibió estrictamente acercarse a él. También reconoció al instante al Capitán de la séptima división, Sajin Komamura; este lo distinguió muy bien, ya que parecía un lobo.

«Tal y como los describió Toshirou». — Pensaba.

— _Esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Además, es mi decisión no tuya idiota_. — Contestó Karin tajante sabiendo a la perfección a lo que Ichigo se refería.

— _Ichigo cálmate. Tu hermana es lo suficiente madura como para decidir qué hacer._ — Tranquilizo Renji dedicándole una sonrisa a Karin.

— _Estas de mi parte o la de ella, Renji._ — Se quejo Ichigo.

— _¡Kurosaki Taicho, Abarai Taicho, podrían dejar de discutir!_ — Ordenó la voz autoritaria del comandante.

— _Lo siento Soitaicho. —_ Respondieron ambos haciendo una reverencia.

— _Parece que estar aquí. Te está haciendo tener modales, Ichi-ni._ — Musitó Karin por lo bajo provocando que su hermano frunciera el ceño.

— _Más bien Rukia lo tiene amenazado con dejarlo_. — Renji se carcajeo ganándose una mirada de odio puro, por parte de Ichigo.

— _¡Eso es una mentira!_ — Refunfuño Ichigo.

— _Pues yo, no creo que sea una mentira._ — Se burlo Karin y Renji al unísono. Hasta que el comandante puso orden.

— _Kurosaki Karin. Después de evaluar sus habilidades, se ha decidido irrevocablemente que usted no puede permanecer más en el mundo humano. Ya que puede llegar a atraer a Hollow mucho más poderosos y poner en riesgo a toda la ciudad. Debido a la gran cantidad de Reiatsu que despide, solo con su presencia._ — Dio su veredicto final, el comandante, con semblante serio.

— _Pero Soitaicho. Es solo una niña, no puede hacerme esto, después de todo lo que he hecho por el Gotei 13._ — Se quejo Ichigo, al ver que todos ya habían votado a favor, de que Karin sea miembro.

— _Kurosaki taicho. Usted sabe perfectamente el riesgo que corren los humanos al tener cerca a un ser humano con gran presencia espiritual. Usted mismo paso por aquello y no quiero que se repita una vez más, ya tenemos suficiente con las personas que conocen de la existencia de la sociedad de almas. Además ya tengo la autorización de los seis capitanes._ — Dijo el comandante.

— _Renji, tu también votaste._ — Inquirió Ichigo viendo como su amigo le respondió solo con la mirada.

— _¿Que quieres que haga Ichigo? Karin seria de gran ayuda para el Gotei 13 y ambos sabemos que si se queda en el mundo humano, solo pondrá en riesgo la salud de Yuzu._ — Razonó Renji, logrando que su amigo entrara en razón.

— _Ichi-ni, estas actuando demasiado sobre protector. No es como si me fueran a quedar a vivir en el Seireitei o a dar un puesto de capitán, o algo por el estilo_. — Bromeó Karin, sonriendo para despreocupar a su hermano mayor, pero al percatarse como se deformó la cara de su hermano y como los demás capitanes junto con él comandante la miraban con seriedad. Esa sonrisa desaprecio congelando su cerebro.

**- Idiota, que acaso no escuchaste claramente cuándo el vejete dijo; Se ha decidido irrevocablemente que usted no puede permanecer más en el mundo humano.** — Insulto su Hollow interno imitando la voz del comandante.

— _Así es. Se decidió que deberá permanecer en la SS, ocupando el puesto de capitana de la Escuadra nueve._ — Declaró el comandante mostrando el haori de la división.

Dejándola sin poder articular palabra, lo único que quería era ver de nuevo al peliblanco y termino convirtiéndose en capitana.

— _Ca... ca…pi...ta…na… —_ Tartamudeo Karin recuperando el funcionamiento normal de su cerebro.

**Fin del Flash Black***

"**Odio la lluvia, porque personifica la tristeza y el dolor, pero al mismo tiempo la amo, porque de esa manera nadie puede ver mis lagrimas al caer"**

* * *

… **ღ****…**

**Significado de términos utilizadas durante la Historia….**

º Shinigami-Segador de almas.

º Hollow- Hueco, Vació: Es una criatura que se origina a partir de los Plus o almas de los muertos que, por diferentes razones, no van a la Sociedad de Almas y permanecen en el mundo de los vivos durante demasiado tiempo.

º Seireitei - Corte de las Almas Puras.

º El Gotei 13 (Goteijūsantai) es el organismo al que la mayoría de los Shinigamis graduados en la Academia se unen, y una de las tres principales ramas del ejército de la Sociedad de Almas.

º Senkaimon: Puerta de Penetración de Mundos

º Soutaicho- Comandante.

º Taicho- Capitán.

º Fukitaicho- Teniente ó vice capitán.

º Reiatsu- Presión espiritual.

º Zampakuto- Katana de los segadores de almas.

º Ryūakai- Dragón rojo. Comando para liberar Shikai "Purifica con tu fuego".

º Shikai- Primera liberación de una Zampakuto.

º Kosen akai -Rayo de luz rojo: Un potente rayo sale dispara de la espada.

º Kido- Arte Kido o magia demoníaca.

º Kaji Shinsei -fuego sagrado: Técnica de curación de la Zampakuto.

º Bankai- Segunda Liberación de una Zampakuto

º Ringakai ryu -Anillo rojo del dragón: Bankai de la zampakuto de Karin.

º Ryuseiu — Lluvia de meteoritos

º Kaze Jigoku —Viento del infierno

º Vizard- Guerrero enmascarado.

* * *

**N/A:**

Lamento la molestia, pero hace tiempo que quería actualizar porque cuando lo comencé a leer por segunda vez me percate de muchos errores de ortografía. Espero haberlos corregidos.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y una vez más lamentó las molestia, no cambie mucho, pero al menos creo que esta mas atendible.

Gracias a todos los que leen, me agregan a favoritos dejen o no dejen Review.

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

Bye

Deja tu Reviews

Aquí, en el rectángulo en blanco.


	2. Borrachera y soledad

**Gracias por sus reviews. **

**Desgraciadamente BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 SOLEDAD Y ESTADO DE EBRIEDAD **

_- Rayos me quede dormida_.- dijo Karin, mientras bajaba las escaleras a una velocidad increíble y llegando a la cocina.

- "Y_uzu porque no me llamaste de nuevo".- _dijo Karin, tomando unas tostadas de la meza colocándosela en la boca.

_- "¿Donde está el viejo?".- _pregunto, mientras tragaba la tostada.

_- Salió muy temprano, solo dejo una nota diciendo_ _que pasaría la noche en el escuadró.- _dijo yuzu, saliendo de la cocina, quitándose el mandil, dejando ver su ropa de shinigami, su melliza también había cambiado mucho; su cabello rubio era aun más largo que el de la morocha, mientras que su cuerpo también estaba muy bien formado, con una gran delantera que haría competencia con rangiku y orihime, pero su actitud tierna y comprensiva no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

_- Yo también llegare tarde, la capina Unahana, me está enseñando nuevos kidos de curación.- _dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

_- Si como no la capitana, yo más bien creo que te quedaras platicando con Hanataro.- _decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa picara.

_- Que cosas dices Karin.- _respondió la rubia, poniéndose más colorada que el cabello de renji, volteando ligeramente donde estaba la morocha.

Pero para cuando volteo ya no había nadie, más que un plato vacío donde antes estaban las tostadas.

- "O_ye te vas a quedar toda la mañana, parada en la puerta, pensando en Hanataro".-_ grito la pelinegra, riendo mientras saltaba de techo en techo.

_- Me alegro que hayas salido de la depresión Karin, después de lo que le hizo hitsugaya.- _pensaba la rubia.

La pelinegra corría utilizando shunpo, por las calles del sereitei, todas las calles le parecían iguales (tenía el mismo sentido de orientación que el capitán Kenpachi), pero gracias a kami que Hisagi le trazo un mapa, saco el mapa del bolsillo este era muy claro, avanzo más despacio, hasta que encontró una puerta donde estaba escrito en numero 9.

Camino por los pasillos mientras varios oficiales entrenaban arduamente en los jardines del escuadrón en cuanto ella pasaba por cada una de las puertas la saludaban.

- _Buenos días, __kurosaki taicho_.- decían, dejando lo que estaban haciendo, para hacer una leve reverencia, ella solo les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Si que se había ganado el respeto de sus subordinados, a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía como capitana.

**FLASH BLACK**

Karin se encontraba en la entrada de la primera división, esperando a que su teniente llegara, debido a que no sabía cómo llegar a su escuadrón.

_- Hola, soy Shuhei Hisagi, Teniente de la 9ª División.- _dijo un chico con número 69 que lleva tatuado a la izquierda en su cara, con una venda que lleva en horizontal sobre su nariz y una cicatriz en forma de tres líneas verticales, Su traje de Shinigamis no tenia mangas. Además, también lleva una gargantilla y un brazalete, apareciendo delante de la pelinegra.

_- Hola, mucho gusto soy Karin kurosaki, tu capitana_ _pero me puedes llamar Karin.- _saludo la pelinegra, ya que no le gustaba que le llamaran tan formalmente.

_- Es por aquí sígame por favor_.- dijo el chico, mientras caminaba indicándole el camino.

- _Es muy joven, debe de tener unas habilidades sorprendentes, para haber aprobado lo exámenes de capitán sin haber cursado la academia_.- pensaba Hisagi.

_- Siento mucho, lo que paso con anterior capitán_.- hablo la chica, mientras caminaba detrás mirando así sus pies y continuando su frase, ya que no obtuvo respuesta.- _Supe que llevabas una relación muy estrecha_ _con el_.- dijo la pelinegra.

El teniente se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabra, pero no menciono palabra alguna solo se paró en seco mirándola a las ojos. (Ya que no le gustaba recordar lo que paso con kaname taicho), después de un rato hablo.

_- Si, en verdad lo apreciaba mucho, pero el solo fue manipulado por Aizen.- _dijo el teniente mientras empuñaba una de las manos.

_- Lamento haberte hecho recordar algo que no querías_.- hablo la pelinegra, pasando al chico y parándose delante de él.

- _Hay hable de mas, como siempre_.- pensaba observando la reacción del muchacho.

_- No importa es cosa del pasado, "Tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás sino no podremos continuar con el presente_".- contesto el teniente poniéndose en marcha, hasta alcanzar a la morocha.

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de la pelinegra, mientras volvía hablar.-_Espero que nos llevemos bien y con el tiempo seamos buenos amigos_.- contesto con una sonrisa mientras, le daba la mano como muestra de saludo.

_- Yo también lo espero_.- respondió, tomando la mano de la morocha y regresándole la sonrisa.

Retomar su camino hasta llegar a una puerta con el número 9 en la entrada.

- _Así que aquí es.- _pensaba,mientras entraba después del teniente.

Caminaron por largos pasillos hasta llegar al patio, donde se encontraban muchos oficiales entrenando arduamente.

_- "Buenas tarde a todos".-_ dijo Hisagi, parándose frente a la multitud.

Mientras ella se quedaba oculta en unos de los pasillos esperando a que Hisagi le hiciera la señal.

- "Buenos días, _Shuhei fukutaichō.- _gritaron los hombres, dejando lo que estaban haciendo y poniendo atención.

_- Los he reunido, para informarles que el noveno escuadrón ya tiene capitán_.- dijo Hisagi, mientras le hacía la señal a Karin para que saliera.

La verdad sentía un poco de nervios, que sus rodillas temblaba debido a que jamás había hablado en público y ahí se encontraba frente a tantos oficiales, que la observaban como bicho raro, prefería mil veces pelear con miles de menos grandes, a hablar en público.

_- No, es muy pequeña para ser capitana_.- se escuchaba cuchichiar a varios hombres, que la observaban.

_- Buenas tardes, soy Karin kurosaki, espero que nos llevemos bien_.- hablo con voz autoritaria, ante la multitud con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, al instante se armo una gran alboroto.

_- Kurosaki me suena, será familiar del capitán del quinto escuadrón_.- dijo uno de los oficiales.

- _no creo que tenga familia, pero debo admitir que se parecen.- _mucho susurro otro oficial.

_- Esto es ridículo, no dejare que una niña pequeña y debilucha, que no tiene más de 100 años me dé órdenes.- _grito enfurecido un hombre alto con gran musculatura.

La chica se enfureció al escuchar eso, lo de la edad no le importo, pero lo de debilucha y pequeña, odiaba que la juzgaran solo por su apariencia.

_- Silencio.- _ordeno Hisagi, parándose enfrente de los oficiales, que no dejaban de hablar y cuchichiar.

_- Déjalos que hablen_.- grito Karin muy molesta.

_- Si eso es lo que cree, entonces no le molestara tener un combate con esta debilucha.-_ hablo la pelinegra, desafiante mirando con odio al hombre que la ofendió.

_- Yo no peleo con mujeres_.- contesto el hombre, dándole la espalda a la pelinegra.

_- Eso si no tienes miedo, de perder contra una niña_.- dijo Karin, colocándose enfrente del hombre.

_- Yo no tengo miedo de una chiquilla, solo pensaba, que ganaría yo al derrotarte_.- grito el hombre desafiante.

_- Bien si me derrotas en combate, prometo retirarme y dejarte mi puesto_.- hablo la morocha con un tono de seguridad.

_- Acepto tu reto, pero más te vale cumplir_.- dijo el hombre, poniéndose en posición de pelea con katana en mano,( Ho no, el hombre cometió su peor error en aceptar el desafío de Karin kurosaki).

Los cuchichees pararon, mientras abrían paso para que la pelea se llevara a cabo.

_- Te apuesto 100, a que la chiquilla pierde_.- dijo un oficiala otro.

- Y_o también apuesto a que gana kanami, ya que Jamás he perdido un combate en lo que lleva en el escuadrón_.- dijo otro oficial.

- _Yo no estaría tan seguro_.- apareció Hisagi, de tras de los hombres.

- _Apuesto 200 a que ella gana_.- dijo con seguridad.

_- Espero que lo que tienes de hablador, lo seas de poderoso_.- dijo la pelinegra, tirando al aire su haori, mientras se mantenía en pie.

_- No piensas desenfundar tu katana_.- grito el hombre.

_- No creo necesitarla_.- dijo con suficiencia, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

El hombre se enfureció al oír esas palabras, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia la morocha pero esta lo esquivo, y así paso todo el rato, esquivando cada uno de los golpes dados por el hombre.

Los oficiales miraban sorprendidos la velocidad con que esquivaba cada uno de los golpes de kanami, esta daba un golpe tras otro, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo ya se encontraba sudando y fatigado.

- _Maldita perra, vas a pelear o esquivarme todo el tiempo_.- grito el hombre en total desesperación.

Karin al escuchar el comentario se dirigió al hombre a toda velocidad dándole un golpe tan fuerte que provoco que el hombre volara sobre la multitud azotando directamente en el suelo, Kanami se levanto furioso mientras soltaba todo su reiatsu liberando su Shikai.

- "Shibanjin" (muerte salvaje).-grito, mientras corría hacia Karin, la cual dio un salto, dándole una patada en la espalda, al hombre que se estampo contra un árbol.

_- En verdad, que eres un tonto, "_La_ fuerza no lo es todo en un combate".- _dijo Karin, riendo y apareciendo delante del hombre, colocando su katana en la garganta del hombre que estaba en shock, como era posible que esa niña fuera tan fuerte.

_- Alguna otra persona, que este inconforme con que yo sea capitán de este escuadrón_.- grito para que cada uno de sus futuros oficiales la escuchara, mientras envainando su katana.

Todos los oficiales dieron un paso atrás, mientras se inclinaban con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza agacha en señal de reverencia.

_- Bienvenida, kurosaki taicho_.- gritaron al mismo tiempo, provocando que la capitana se sonrojara un poco.

_- Bien hecho taicho_.- susurro Hisagi, a su lado feliz ya que gano mucho dinero debido a la apuesta.

_- Disculpe, _se acerco un hombre con un poco de miedo.- "usted_ es hermana de ichigo kurosaki.- _pregunto dudoso.

_- Si, así es_.- contesto la pelinegra con orgullo en sus palabras.

_- Eso explica su fuera bruta y velocidad.- _hablaron varios hombres.

_- Rayos es hermana, del que derroto a toda la sociedad de almas y mato a Aizen,_ (ichigo se había convertido en héroe y no había nadie en toda la SS, que no conociera su historia y su nombre) pensaban varios oficiales.

**Fin del flash Black **

_- En verdad, que es hermosa nuestra capitana_.- se escuchaba, cuchichear a algunos oficiales, mientras la miraban detenidamente.

_- Cállate o te matara si te escucha, ya sabes que es hermosa, pero tiene un carácter horrible.- _decía uno de los oficiales, observándola con un poco de temor.

Pero la pelinegra ya no le importaba, se estaba acostumbrando a escuchar ese tipo de comentarios, debido a que las hermanas kurosaki, eran conocidas por todo el sereitei, producto de una foto que público la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, en la revista mensual, donde aparecían con un taje de baño de dos piezas con la leyenda "_**la misteriosa y hermosa capitana del noveno escuadrón y su hermana". **_

Y entre saludos y cuchicheos llego a su oficina, entro y cerró la puerta, era un cuarto realmente amplio, con las paredes de color blanco y el piso color pino, en el fondo estaba un ventanal, que dejaba entrar la luz del sol dando directo a un escritorio repleto por montañas de papeleo que tenía que firmar, con un sillón largo de color negro en frente de su escritorio y varios libreros repletos.

Jalo la silla de su escritorio sentándose dispuesta a ponerse a trabajar, Toc toc se escucho detrás de la puerta.

- P_asa Hisagi.-_ dijo la pelinegra, inclinándose y colocando los pies sobre el escritorio.

_- Buenos días, kurosaki taicho_.- dijo un chico del tatuaje de 69, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de, el.

_- Ya te dije, que me llames por mi nombre Hisagi_.- respondió seria.

- Lo siento Karin-san.- dijo acercándose al escritorio, tomando una pila de papeles entre los brazos, acomodándose en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la pelinegra.

_- No sé, que haría sin ti Hisagi.- _dijo la capitanía, sonriéndole a su teniente y volviendo a su trabajo.

_- Cero, que moriría de un ataque de estrés, no lo cree taicho_.- respondió, con un notable sonrojo.

_- En verdad es difícil estar a cargo de dos escuadrones.- _pensaba el teniente.

Y así paso la tarde encerrada en su oficina acompañada de su teniente hasta que terminaron el papeleo…

* * *

*****Hueco mundo*****

_- Taicho, taicho__ donde esta_.- gritaba una mujer rubia, de grande delantera por los grandes pasillos de "las noches" la antigua fortaleza de Aizen, de la nada apareció un joven de edad media cabello negro y ojos de igual color.

_- Hola, matsumoto fukutaichō.- dijo _haciendo una leve reverencia.

- S_i busca a hitsugaya taicho, se encuentra en la azotea.- respondió._

_- Bien, _gracias.- respondió la rubia, desapareciendo con shunpo.

_- Cuanto a pasado desde que estamos aquí, Un año y mi capitán no cambia su estado de ánimo, sigue decayendo siempre pensativo y observando el cielo, como si fuera lo más interesante, en verdad me rompe el corazón desde que rompió con Karin-san, cambio totalmente a como era entes de conocerla.- _pensaba la rubia, mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia la azotea.

Y efectivamente en la azotea se encontraba, Toshirou recostado boca arriba, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y la mirada perdida.

_- Karin, estarás bien, espero que me hallas podido olvidar, aunque yo no puedo olvidarte aun te amo, después de todo este tiempo_.- pensaba el peliblanco

_Y lamento tanto haberte alejado de mi, te necesito Karin, si tan solo hubiera apostado todo por ti, como lo hizo ichigo por rukia.- _dijo el peliblanco, soltando un suspiro que pareció eterno, sosteniendo con fuerza un dije entre su mano, que colgaba de su cuello, eran dos dragones de plata que al unirse formaban un corazón y en el centro se encontraba una gema cristalina roja brillante en forma de rombo.

**Flash Black**

Toshirou se encontraba observando el cielo, recargado en el barandal de la colina donde caía el atardecer lentamente, mientras sostenía una cajita color blanco, entre sus manos.

_- Hola Toshirou_.- dijo la morena, mientras abrazaba y besaba a su novio.

El se limito a corresponder el abrazo mientras escondía la caja en su bolsillo.

_- Me dijo urahara que querías verme_.- dijo, desasiendo el agarre

_- Si.-_ dijo, sonrojándose un poco y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón color mezclilla que traía.

_- Tengo algo para ti, toma.- _dijo, dándole la pequeña cajita.

_- Es hermosos, Toshirou de donde lo sacaste_.- dijo mientras abría la caja y sacaba un collar.

_- Lo he tenido conmigo desde que tengo memoria.- _contesto el peliblanco.

La chica se colocaba el collar mientras sonreía.- _que gracioso.-_ decía

- Porque es gracioso.- contesto el peliblanco mientras fruncía el seño.

_- Es que yo, también te traje un regalo, que es muy importante para mí.- _dijo la pelinegra, mientras depositaba una cajita color roja en las manos del chico.

Al ver lo que contenía la caja, se sorprendió mucho.- _Que extraño, es igual al que le di.- _pensaba el peliblanco, sin apartar la vista del collar_._

_- Si lo sé, es igual al que me acabas de dar, que extraño no te parce_.- dijo, mientras su miraba se nublaba un poco.

_- Sabes, alguna vez le perteneció a mi madre_.- hablo la pelinegra, el solo se quedo en silencio hasta que logro hablar.

_- No puedo aceptarlo, esto es mucho para mi Karin.-_ dijo devolviéndole el collar.

_- Aparte debe de ser muy preciado para ti.- _dijo el chico.

La pelinegra se sorprendía al ver, que le regresaba la caja, pero continuo hablando.- _no te preocupes por eso, cuando mi padre me lo dio, después de la muerte de mi madre venia con una nota que decía, "__**Cuando encuentres a una persona especial, que ames y aprecies mucho, regálaselo y esa persona, te llevara en su corazón por siempre y no te olvidara**__"._

- _Por favor acéptalo,_ _para mí, tu eres esa persona especial y quiero que siempre me llevas en tu corazón y en tus pensamientos.- _dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo besaba dulcemente en los labios.

- "T_e amo, Toshirou"_ susurro a su oído.

**Fin del flash Black**

_- Hola taicho, en verdad que es muy pacifico este lugar, Sin Aizen a los alrededores, no lo cree.- _dijo, apareciendo delante del capitán.

-_ Veo que sigue pensando en Karin-chan_.- dijo la mujer, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos y sentándose al lado de su capitán.

_- Vamos capitán, porque no cuando volvamos, va y se disculpa._

_- No creo que eso pase, la herí demasiado_.- respondió sin ni siquiera moverse.

_- Pues, yo creo que si ella lo ama tanto como usted, ella lo perdonara y regresaran a cómo eran antes,_ _anímese taicho_.- dijo la rubia.

- _M__ejor cállate matsumoto, tú no sabes nada__y, además aun no tenemos fecha para regresar.- _respondió el capitán, soltando el dije y volteándose hacia otro lado, cerrando levemente los ojos.

- _En verdad, pobras perdonarme_.- se preguntaba

_- Cambiando de tema taicho, hace un momento se comunico el comándate_.- dijo la rubia, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_- Y se puede saber, porque no me dijiste antes_.- se levanto bruscamente el capitán, para reclamarle a su teniente.

- E_s que no era nada importante capitán, solo me informo que nuestra misión aquí ya ha terminado, y que regresemos y si es posible, hoy en la noche ya que el portal se abrirá a la media noche.- dijo rangiku._

_- Ha, Me muero por regresar, e ir a mi bar favorito hace tanto que no pruebo el sabor del sake.- decía _la mujer con añoranza.

- V_oy a preparar los informes_.- dijo el capitán levantándose latamente.

- _Capitán no se preocupe, ya prepare todas las cosas_.- dijo la teniente.

- _B__ien de todas maneras me retiro.- dijo antes de desaparecer._

_- "Espero que las cosas se arreglen entre usted y Karin-chan, no soporto verlo sufrir de esta manera, ser separados solo porque no son de la mismo mundo".- _pensaba la mujer.

_- Si tan solo estuvieras aquí Gin, tal vez me ayudarías en esto_.- dijo la rubia mientras observaba el cielo nocturno.

* * *

**Sociedad de almas**

Karin se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de la oficina del décimo escuadrón con unas montañas de papeles que cubrían completamente su rostro.

Firmando papeleo ya que el comandante le asigno la supervisión del escuadrón a ausencia del capitán y la teniente que se encontraban en misión.

_- Esto es tan estresante, además no tiene sentido tanto papeleo, por más que avanzo no disminuye el trabajo_ _y todavía me falta el de mi escuadrón, uuuuuf_ .- se quejaba la pelinegra.

- Y_a entiendo porque Toshirou siempre estaba tan agotado… "Toshirou".- _Al decir el nombre suspiro y se recargo al respaldo de la silla.

- ¿_M__e pregunto?, si me olvidaste.- pensó, _mientras una lágrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla.

- _P__orque yo no puedo, lo he intentado pero no puedo, te amo a pesar de todo.- _pensaba la chica, sujetando fuertemente el collar de plata que colgaba de su cuello. Que era igual al del peliblanco con diferencia que la gema del centro era de un blanco cristalino.

_- "Capitana, capitana".-_ dijo su teniente entrando a la oficina y sacándola se sus pensamientos.

De la impresión callo asía atrás dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

_- Que daño_.- se quejaba la capitana, sujetándose el chichón, que le salió producto del golpe estilo anime.

_- Taicho, se encuentra__ bien_.- dijo el del 69, ayudando a levantarse a la pelinegra.

_- Si estoy bien, no te preocupes.- _dijo, sentándose en la silla.

_- Porque no tocas, Hisagi_.- dijo un poco molesta.

- P_ero taicho, toque varias veces, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, así que decidí entrar. _

_- Que pasa.- _dijo Karin, retomando su trabajo.

_- Me preguntaba, si me mmmm.- _dijo el teniente dudando.

_- Vamos, no dudes en decirme algo, te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, Hisagi que no somos amigos.- _hablo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

_- Si taicho_.- contesto con firmeza.

- M_e preguntaba, si quería acompañarme a tomar algo, por supuesto que no estaremos solos.- _dijo, sonrojándose un poco y terminando la frase.- _estarán Kira y Abarai taicho._

_- Claro, vamos_.- dijo, sorprendiendo al teniente, ya que en toco lo que llevaba conociéndola jamás, había aceptado le invitación de algún hombre.

- Y_a me arte de estar aquí encerrada.- _contesto la pelinegra acomodando el papeleo que termino y colocándose el haori.

_- Por cierto ya te dije que me llames Karin no me gusta eso del rango.- _la chica con una sonrisa.

_- Claro capita… digo, Karin-sama es que no me acostumbro a llamarla por su nombre.- _dijo el teniente.

Cuando salieron ya había caído la noche con un enorme luna llena iluminaba su camino.

_- Tengo tanto trabajo, que no me doy cuenta cuando anochece.- _dijo, caminando a la par con su teniente.

-_ si eso es verdad.- _respondió el chico del 69

_- Después de la pelea de invierno con Aizen, todo está demasiado tranquilo, solo realizamos papeleo y no tenemos misiones importantes_.- dijo, con cara de desilusión Hisagi.

_- Pero tanta tranquilidad, me tiene perturbad, por lo que estuve escuchando, Aizen era de temer y no creo que haya muerto tan fácil_.- dijo Karin poniéndose seria.

_- Por que supone eso capitana, acaso duda de las habilidades de su hermano_.- dijo Hisagi_. _

_- Claro que no dudo de ichi-ni, Solo es una corazonada, pero no me hagas mucho caso y, ¿A dónde me vas a llevar Hisagi?- pregunto cambiando drásticamente de tema._

_- Ya llegamos mire.- _dijo Hisagi entrado el lugar_._

La fachada del sitio tenía un aspecto muy desagradable y deplorable a los ojos de Karin, pero de todas manara entro, siguiendo de cerca de su teniente.

Pero por dentro el lugar era muy cálido, un poco grande a como lo esperaba, las paredes eran de un color amarillo bajo y el piso de madera color café pino, con varias mesas distribuidas alrededor, también contaba con una barra donde servían sake y otras bebidas, al fondo se encontraba una rokola sonando_. _Al entrar todos se le quedaron observando.

-_ Buenas noches, kurosaki taicho.- _dijeron un par de hombres que se encontraban en la barra.

_- Buenas noches_.- contesto un poco enfadada, si que odiaba que le llamaran por su rango pero que iba hacer son gajes del oficio.

Al infante, se acerco una joven muy linda diciendo.-_ ¿_Quiere una mesa Hisagi fukutaichō?.

_- Si, que Hisagi tiene antigüedad en este lugar.- _pensaba la pelinegra.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle se escucho un grito.- _Hisagi por aquí.- _saludaron, renji, Kira y el capitán de la octava, desde su mesa que estaba en una esquina muy apartada de las demás, con varias botellas de saque.

_- "Ey porque empezaron sin mi".- _dijo Hisagi, acercándose a la mesa y sacándole una silla a la pelinegra, para que se pudiera sentar y después el se sentó al lado de la pelinegra.

_- Hola que milagro verte por estos lugares, kurosaki-taicho_.- saludo el capitán de la capa rosa que se encontraba ya muy ebrio.

_- Si que te has puesto muy mona desde que te hiciste capitana.- dijo el capitán con un sonrojo en su rostro, signo de que estaba borracho._

_- _Gracias por el cumplido capitán.- contesto un poco avergonzada

_- Quieres un trago_.- dijo el capitán de la octava, acercándole un poco de sake.

_- Creo que ichigo, te va a matar si se entera que trajiste a su hermana pequeña, a un lugar como este y que además que tome_.- dijo el pelirrojo a Hisagi, alejando al vaso que le ofreció el capitán.

_- Ichigo no es mi jefe, para enojarse por lo que haga o no haga , además ya soy lo suficientemente grande y no creas que no he tomado antes_ .- dijo cabreada.

- "Anda sírveme renji".- ordeno Karin.

_- Claro lo que pidas, pero es bajo tu responsabilidad_.- dijo el pelirrojo

* * *

Karin, se tomo todo del un solo trago.- _más.- _le dijo la pelinegra.

***Después de un par de tragos después entro en la Etapa de risa incontrolable***

_- Mira a ese tipo de haya, llorando_ que tonto.- decía la pelinegra.

_- Tal vez su novia lo dejo.- _hablaron renji y Kira, burlándose del pobre tipo sentado en la barra, que lloraba incontrolablemente. Ya estaban en total estado de ebriedad.

- _Sabes, tu tu Hisagi etes el mejor teniente que tengo hip hip.- _dijo abrazando a su teniente.

_- Pero taicho, hip soy el único, haip que ha tenido _dijo hisagi.

_- Así es hip, eso es verdad hip_.- contesto, con un sonrojo notable debido a la ebriedad, soltándose del agarre de su teniente que la sujetaba por la cintura.

Empezaron a carcajear, jajajajaajaja se escuchaban las risas asta afuera del local, mientras la música a todo lo que da.

* * *

**En Otro lu****gar cerca del sereitei Aparicio un compuerta**

De ella salieron 2 personas

_- Es bueno es estar de vuelt, no lo cree taicho_.- dijo la rubia, estirándose un poco y respirando lentamente el aire del sereitei.

_- Si tienes razón.-_ contesto, sin mucho ánimo el capitán.

_- Iré a informar de nuestro regreso, al comándate.- _hablo el peliblanco.

_- Taicho estoy cansada, mejor hágalo mañana.- _dijo matsumoto bostezando.

_- No te preocupes, solo iré yo.- _dijo Toshirou.

_- Hay que bueno, nos vemos mañana taicho_.- se despidió con la mano, dejando solo al peliblanco.

El también utilizo shunpo para llegar al primer escuadrón.

En la entrada se encontraba un oficial vigilando.- _Hola hitsugaya taicho,_ _el comandante lo espera_.- dijo, abriendo la puerta.

El capitán solo asintió y siguió de paso por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una gran puerta que estaba entreabierta, antes de empezar a tocar le hablaron desde el otro lado.

_- "Pase capitán hitsugaya".- _el mencionado, entro haciendo una reverencia donde se encontraban el comandante y su teniente.

_- Informe capitán_.- dijo el viejo.

_- Durante nuestra estancia en hueco mundo, no se detecto ningún rastro de Aizen, Solo una extraña disminución de hollow y un laboratorio, donde se encontraron múltiples libros de mutación de shinigami a hollow y venenos en desarrollo.- _dijo el peliblanco, esperando la reacción del comándate.

_- Excelente puede retirarse capitán.- _dijo, sin quitar su semblante serio y el mencionado desapareció directo hacia su casa.

* * *

**Regresando al bar**

Ya estaban entrando en la etapa de depresión.

- _"Y que renji, hep hep ya detaste de perseguir a rukiaaaa_.- dijo Karin, en total estado de ebriedad

- _Sabes que rukia es casada, yo no le haría tal barbaridad al tonto de ichigo_, (así es ichigo y rukia se casaron y tienen dos pequeños) dijo el pelirrojo, con toque de desesperación y casi al borde de las lagrimas.

_- Pero eso es del pasado_.- dijo tomando otro trago de sake.

_- Esveradad, pero sí que le llegaste a arisawa.- dijo Karin._

_- "ELLA SOLO ES UN AMIGA, KARIN_.- dijo renji, casi gritando y poniéndose de todos los colores.

- _Creo que esta enamorada de ti.- _dijo Karin, en tono de burla_._

_- No que solo una amiga, si fuera así no te pondrías de ese modo, además antes de hacerme capitana los vi muy juntitos un día jajajaajaj.- _dijo Karin.

_- Hablado de desamor_.- dijo el pelirrojo, en voz de venganza.

_- Tenía entendido, que tenias una relación con el capitán de la décima.- _dijo renji, viendo las expresiones de furia de Karin.

_- Maldito ichigo, no le puedo decir nada, porque ya lo divulga, lo matare cuando lo vea.-_ pensaba la pelinegra.

_- Ni me hables de eso, es un total idiota.- _dijoKarin, golpeando la botella de sake en la mesa.

_- Además, eso se termino hace bastante_.- dijo tomando de la botella y acabándosela de un salo trago.

- _A mi taicho la dejaron, no le gusta hablar de eso_.- dijo Hisagi, metiendo se ala conversación.

- C_állate Hisagi, no hablas si no sabes_.- dijo la pelinegra, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza.

_- No que era su teniente favorito_.- dijo Hisagi, lloriqueando.

- _Pues ya no_.- dijo cabreada la pelinegra.

- Capitán tousen, lo extraño.- dijo, tomando de otra botella y empezando a llorar.

_- Pero a pesar de eso, aun lo quiero_.- dijo, súper abría y llorando.

_- Vamos, desahógate Karin.- _dijo Kira tomando de su botella.

- Un brindis, por los que tenemos mal de amores.- dijo, parándose en seco y cayó hacia atrás.

_- Pero Kira, tú no tienes mal de amores_.- dijeron renji y Hisagi.

_- Claro que sí, yo estoy enamorado de momo, el otro día se lo confesé pero me rechazo, por el maldito del que hablan.- _contesto Kira, desde el suelo.

_- Si quieres yo te consuelo Karin_.- dijo el capitán de la octava, acercándose peligrosamente a la pelinegra.

Pero antes de que llegara a abrazarla, le dieron un golpazo con un libro del tamaño de una enciclopedia.-"COMPORTECE CAPITAN".- grito Nanao, apareciendo de repente.

_- Kurosaki-taicho, que rayos hace aquí, este nos es lugar para una mujer.- _dijo, sorprendida, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

_- Vamos capitán, que ya son las dos de la mañana_.- gritaba Nanao, bien enojada.

- P_ero no quiero irme la fiesta apenas acaba de empezar.- _decía súper ebrio.

- Q_ue fiesta ni que nada, mañana tiene mucho trabajo_.- dijo la teniente, jalándolo de las orejas.

- Kyaaaa, hay_ me duele no seas tan brusca_.- se quejaba el capitán de la octava.

Todos observaban divertidos la escena, mientras desaparecían por le puerta olvidándose de las penas.

_- Veo que no me extrañan, en el más mínimo_.- dijo la rubia, con cara de tristeza apareciendo delante de la mesa.

_- Rangiku, que haces aquí, no se suponía que estabas de misión.- _dijeron, al mismo tiempo los 3 hombres.

_- "Matsumoto".- _dijo Karin,sorprendida por la repentina aparición de la rubia.

_- Eso quiere decir, que ya regreso.- _pensó la pelinegra, quitando la sonrisa de su rostro.

_- Que forma de saludar a su compañera de sake_.- se enojo la de gran delantera.

La rubia paso su vista por todos los mencionados, hasta que se topo con una cara un poco conocida.

- _Karin, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_- dijo, corriendo abrazar a la morocha.

_- Mi taicho se pondrá tal feliz cuando le diga que estas aquí.- _dijo matsumoto, con una lagrima falsa aplastado a Karin.

_- Así hip hip matsumoto_.- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Pues_ yo no lo creo, __porque tu nos estas aquí, eres solo una ilusión.- _dijo la pelinegra, en los brazos de la rubia, (si que estas súper ebria).

_- Pero que cosas dices kan-san_.- dijo rangiku sin soltarla.

_- Porque, Eso significaría que mi shiro-chan regreso_.- dijo separándose un poco y sosteniéndose del hombro de Hisagi, mientras le arrebata la botella de sake, que Hisagi tenía en las manos y se empinaba la botella completa .

_- Estoy orgullosa de ti, estas siguiendo mis pasos_.- decía con emoción rangiku, mientras ponía más fuerza en el agarre.

_- Oye esta más alta_.- dijo, Rompiendo el abrazo, observándola de pies a cabeza.- _y tu cuerpo esta diferente, te dejaste crecer el cabello.- _dijo la mujer.

_- quecreiasquenocreceria en tres años o que_.- dijo riendo la morocha.

_- Y que haces aquí y con ropa de shinigami, pensé que eras solo una humana.- _pregunto más sorprendida rangiku.

_- Pues desde que la última vez que me viste, ya había obtenido mis poderes de shinigami, pero el tonto de tu capitán, no me dio tiempo de decirle y hace como un año y medio me convertí en la capitana del noveno escuadrón_.- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

_- Qué extraño, fue cuando a mi taicho y a mí nos enviaron a esa misión repentina_.- pensaba en voz alta la mujer, más para sí misma.

_- Hisagi, ¿Qué horas son?-_ dijo la pelinegra.

- _Son exactamente las 2:30.- _dijoHisagi, mirando su celular.

_- QUE, ya es tan tarde, yuzu me matara_.- dijo, desapareciendo sin ni siquiera despedirse de nadie….

_- Espere Capitana la, acompaño_.- dijo el teniente, parándose en seco pero esta ya no encontraba.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo

Luego nos leemos BYE...


	3. Reencuentro, sorpresas y lagrimas

**Por desgracia BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**Capitulo 3 Reencuentro, sorpresas y lagrimas**

Décimo escuadrón

Karin se despertó sin mucha gana, viendo el escritorio en donde se quedo recostada, pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación.

- A ya recuerdo.- dijo, mientras lanzaba un suspiro al aire.

**Flash Black**

Karin caminaba por las calles, tambaleándose de lado a lado, como típico borracho de cantina, apoyándose en las paredes, pronto se dio cuenta que no llegaría a su casa en pie o se quedaría dormida en plena calle, así que entro en el escuadrón que le quedara más cerca y así fue como termino.

_**Fin del flash Black **_

Se levanto de la silla sin mucho ánimo para estirase y sujetándose la cabeza, tenía una temible resaca , entro en el baño ( si aquí las oficinas tiene baño jejeje) se lavo los dientes y la cara mirándose en el espejo, se dio cuenta que lucía muy mal ,el cabello desparpajado como si no se hubiera bañado en días, sus ropas arrugas y desalineada y no traía consigo su katana, pronto se arreglo un poco el cabello, acomodo su ropa solo le faltaba el haori salió de la habitación para buscarlo, al instante los encontró tirados en el suelo, los levanto y se coloco su katana y el haori.

La puerta estaba entreabierta

_- Hola hitsugaya taicho_.- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, la pelinegra se quedo en estado de shock, en el centro de la oficina al escuchar aquel nombre, y miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente sin darle tiempo de correr o reaccionar.

El peliblanco entro en su oficina, pero no paso ni de la puerta, ya que vio a una mujer muy hermosa dentro y se quedo también en shock observando detenidamente a la chica. Sus ojos no intencionalmente se clavaron en el escote, donde colgaba el dije de dragones que le regalo a Karin.

- N_o puede ser ¿pero cómo?, ¿Que hace aquí?, ¿Por qué trae un haori?- _mil y una pregunta pasaban por la mente del capitán.

Pero solo la se contuvo a observaba, si que se había puesto hermosa, ya no tenía esa cara de niña de hace tres años, ahora era toda una mujer y la ropa de shinigami la hacían verse muy femenina ya que definía, cada parte de su bien torneado cuerpo y su delatara había crecido, no es que le importara mucho esa parte pero era algo inevitable de ver y sus ojos color negro profundo, en los que tanto le gustaba perderse lo estaban observando de nuevo.

_- Si que esta diferente_.- pensaba la pelinegra, hacia 3 años que no lo miraba, estaba más alto casi a la altura de ichigo, sus torneados músculos se dejaban ver a través de sus ropas, su cabello gris estaba un poco largo pero de la misma forma, la misma cara de seriedad y semblante frío que a la misma vez le gustaba tanto, esos ojos verde turquesa que la observaban detenidamente.

Se quedaron viéndose por un largo rato sin articular ninguna palabra, mientras que ambos se observaron y analizaron como si de un escáner se tratase.

- S_hiro-chan, Que bueno que regresaste, te extrañe.- _se escucho la voz de una chica, que rodeo el cuello del capitán y lo beso en los labios, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Karin miro la escena , como si la pasaran en cámara lenta una y otra vez en su mente, sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho ya que su corazón y alma se rompían al instante y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos , mientras arrancaba de su cuello el dije de dragones .

_- Lo siento Kurosaki taicho,_ _creí que no había nadie_.- dijo momo, sin soltar al capitán, con cara de arrepentimiento, (nota: hinamori dejo el quinto escuadrón, para pasarse al cuarto).

_- Por mí, no se preocupen yo ya estaba a punto de retirarme_.- dijo la pelinegra, pasando al lado de la pareja, tirando al suelo el collar y utilizando shunpo.

Hacia un esfuerzo en vano por no llorar, mientras corría sin dirección alguna pensando.- _En verdad que me olvido, que rápido me remplazo por otra.-_ Pensaba, ya no sabía si eran lágrimas de rabia o de tristeza.

_- Fui una total idiota, al creer por un momento que olvidaríamos el pasado y empezaríamos de nuevo.- _dijo, llevándose por inercia las manos al rostro, sin ver a donde se dirigía, la verdad no le importaba, solo deseaba estar sola con su sufrimiento.

Corrió hasta que choco con algo duro, provocando que cayera al suelo….

El capitán del sexto escuadrón se encontraba cambiando las flores de una tumba

_- Mi querida hisana, te extraño tanto al igual que tu hermana_.- decía el noble, cerrando los ojos.

_- Ya he cumplido con lo que me pediste, antes de morir hisana, Rukia es feliz y le gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros, para que conozca a tus sobrinos que son muy lindos, aunque el padre es un total idiota que actúa sin pensar_.

_- Al principio me costó mucho trabajo aceptar el matrimonio y embarazo de rukia que me costo, me sigue costando mucho aceptarlo.- _dijo el noble, retirándose lentamente mientas observaba con amor la tumba.

Byakuya caminaba pensativo hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien choco con el provocando que ese alguien cayera al suelo.

_- Estas bien Karin.- _dijo, dándole la mano para que se levantara, pero en vez de tomar la mano, la pelinegra se arrojo hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente, el capitán quedo en shock, pero al percatarse de que estaba lloraba inconsolablemente, le dio un poco de ternura, (si lo se byaku-kun sintiendo ternura, eso es raro de escuchar, pero para este fic cambiare un poco la actitud del taicho amargado jejeje) y recordó algo que escucho decir a ichigo.

- _Karin, jamás en su vida a derramado una lagrima desde que murió mama.- _y con esas palabras en la mente del noble, correspondió el abrazo acariciando el largo cabello de la pelinegra tratando de consolarla.

Hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos del capitán…

**Décimo escuadrón **

_- Suéltame momo_ y _aléjate de mi_.- dijo el capitán, reaccionando de su transe, quitando los brazos de la chica. (A qué horas n.n)

_- Que pasa contigo Toshirou.-_ dijo, mirando hacia el suelo poniendo una cara de tristeza, ella sabía perfectamente que shiro seguía amando a Karin.

- _La odio, la odio_ _porque tuvo que aparecer.- _pensaba momo, mientras miraba como el peliblanco desaparecía por la puerta y escuchaba la desesperación con la que llamaba a Karin.

Se agacho tomando el collar con ternura y corriendo a la salida del pasillo, mientras gritaba.- _KARIN ESPERA KARIN_.- pero demasiado tarde ella desaprecio ocultando su reiatsu.

_- Maldición_.- dijo, golpeando fuertemente la pared con las manos en puño, produciendo que varios oficiales lo observaran extrañados.

_- Que miran, vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo_.- dijo, brindándoles una mirada de odio, mientras se desplomaba hasta caer sentado en el pasillo.

- No_ me perdonara nunca, después de esto porque, porque cada vez que la tengo cerca, hago que se aleje de mí.- _pensaba, colocando sus manos en su rostro en señal de frustración.

Karin abría lentamente los ojos, producto de la luz que entraba por la gran ventana que le daba directo en la cara, se sentó en el tufon observando el lugar donde se encontraba definitivamente no era su habitación.

Era una habitación amplia totalmente blanca, con un ropero en la esquina y una mesa de noche al lado del tufon donde estaban su haori y katana, La puerta se empezó abrir lentamente dejando ver a una mujer anciana de ropas blancas.

_- Veo que ya despertó, kurosaki-sama_.- dijo la mujer, acercándose a la orilla del tufon.

_-¿Donde estoy?_ _Y, ¿Qué me paso?-_ pregunto la pelinegra, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

_- Se encuentra en la mansión Kuchiki y no sé que le paso, el amo la trajo en brazos y ordeno dejarla descansar_.- contesto la mujer.

_- QUE, QUE COMO QUE EN LA MASION KUCHIKI.- _grito, levantándose rápidamente, tomando y colocándose su katana y haori que estaban en la meza de noche.

_- Veo que ya se encuentra mejor kurosaki-sama, por favor sígame que Kuchiki- sama la espera en el jardín_.- dijo la anciana Saliendo, seguida de la marocha, avanzaron rápidamente por varios pasillos y muchísimas puertas hasta llegar a la salida de la gran mansión.

Caminaron por un corredor rodeado por muchos árboles de Sakura, que se deshojaban lentamente cayendo alrededor, era un espectáculo hermoso.

_- Es hermoso_.- pensaba la pelinegra, mientas avanzaban por un puentecillo que cruzaba un estanque lleno de peces dorados, (así como los que se roba Yachirou, en la enciclopedia shinigami XD) _hemos llegado_.- dijo la mujer, sacándola de los pensamientos.

En el centro del jardín se encontraba un kiosco hermoso, de un color blanco puro, con una mesa en el centro, donde estaba sentado el capitán tomando té.

_- Espere aquí,_ _por favor.- _índico la anciana, mientras caminaba hacia el kiosco.

_- Buenas tardes, Kuchiki-sama, su invitada a despertado_.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- B_ien dile que venga_.- dijo el capitán.

La pelinegra se acerco al noble.- "_Siento haberte causado problemas Byakuya-kun"_.- dijo, mientras miraba sus pies, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

_- No te preocupes no fue nada Karin, además te debo una_.- dijo el noble, mientas recordaba.

**Flash Black **

El capitán se encontraba en la entrada de la casa kurosaki con su semblante frío, mientras observaba la discusión de su hermana con su prometido.

_- Eres un total idiota.- _dijo rukia, muy moleta.

_- Ya te dije que lo siento, aparte no sé porque te molestas tanto, de todas maneras iba a ver el vestido, tarde o temprano_.- se defendía ichigo, con el ceño fruncido.

_- Descerebrado, Un simple lo siento no arreglara las cosas.- _gritaba la pelinegra.

_- Pero que acaso no has escuchado, que es de mala suerte que el novio mire el vestido antes de la boda, grandísimo escupido._

Y así seguía la discusión sobre lo mismo

Karin apareció al lado del capitán.- "V_amos_ _Byakuya entremos, o se nos hará de noche aquí esperamos que esos dos terminen de discutir _dijo Karin.

_- La verdad no sé ni cómo es que se soportan el uno al otro.- _decía Karin, entrando a la casa seguida del capitán.

_- Ya se está haciendo costumbre a esta familia, no tener respeto por sus mayores.- _pensaba Byakuya.

Después de la discusión se encontraban todos en la cocina acordando la distribución de las mesa.

_- El comandante y los capitanes estarán en la mesa de la esquina, menos ni-sama que se sentara junto con nosotros, mientras que los tenientes en el lado derecho, nosotros en la del centro, las vizard en la esquina izquierda_.- decía la futura novia.

Nadie hablaba solo se limitaban a observar y asentir, ya todo está listo pastel, vestido, invitados ,el sake que no puede fallar ,adornos y el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta que era el sótano de urahara ya que era muy amplio, Byakuya puso casi todo_. _

_- Rayos olvide mi broche en la mansión y la boda es mañana_.- hablo rukia, mientras se ponía histeria.

_- Es solo un broche, rukia no te pongas así_.- dijo ichigo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra, tan despreocupado como siempre.

_- No es tan solo un broche, es un recuerdo de mi hermana_ _y lo pensaba usar en la boda_.- grito, mientras quitaba la mano de ichi y caminaba de un lado a otra, hasta que se desplomo en el sillón de la sala con cara de tristeza.

_- Yo iré por el.-_ hablo el capitán levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, sin percatarse que lo seguida una de las hermanas pequeñas de ichigo.

_- Esta en un cofre dentro de mi ropero_.- grito la pelinegra con cara de felicidad.

Camino pensativo, hasta que se alejo un poco de la casa, saliendo de su cuerpo falso desenfundo su zampakuto, dispuesto a abrir el portal hacia la SS, pero antes de poder hacerlo escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamiento.

_- Puedo ir contigo_.- dijo Karin, mientras se acercaba al capitán.

- L_o que pasa es que no he ayudado en nada y me gustaría poder hacerlo. _

El capitán la miro con algo de confusión

_- No te preocupes yo sé, todo acerca de los shinigamis, debido a que también soy uno_.- dijo Karin, metió su mano al bolsillo sacando una pastilla Gikongan, llevándosela a la boca y tragándola.

Rápidamente salió de su cuerpo.- _ya sabes que hacer_.- hablo con su alma sustituta.

- _hai.- _contesto el alma, caminando directo a la casa.

El capitán quedo en estado de shock pero no lo aparento.- _está bien_.- termino aceptando

Podemos irnos ya hablo la pelinegra mientras pasaba delante del capitán.

El capitán abrió el portal y de él salieron dos mariposa de la muerte, (los nobles tiene privilegios de entrar y salir de la SS) la pelinegra entro sin pensarlo dos veces, seguida del capitán que se preguntaba.- ¿_cómo es que Karin, era una shinigami?_, _debe ser de familia_.- se contesto el mismo, recordando que el padre era un ex-capitán.

Llegaron rápidamente ya que el portal se abrió en la entrada de la mansión, el capitán entro primero, seguido de la pequeña kurosaki.

_- Buenas noches, __Kuchiki-sama sama.- _saludaron los sirvientes, que se encontraban en la entrada es solo asintió y paso de largo.

Caminaron por varios pasillos mientras el capitán abría puerta tras puerta, la pelinegra observaba cada rincón de la enorme mansión con una mirada de sorpresa y emoción.

Hasta que entraron en una habitación, donde había un altar con la foto de su difunta esposa, Karin se acerco y se arrodillo, recito una oración observando la fotografía.- E_n verdad que hisana se parece mucho a rukia_.- dijo, para sí misma, con cara de admiración.

_- Continuemos_.- dijo Byakuya, con cara de molestia agarrando del brazo a la kurosaki menor para que se alejara del altar.

Pasaron al pasillo donde el noble la soltó y entro a una habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de, el dejándola afuera.

Camino directo al ropero de la habitación no le costó mucho encontrar el cofre, lo abrió y se sorprendió a ver que era el mismo broche que hisana había utilizado el día que se caso con él, tomo el broche entre sus manos, mientras recordaba a su amada hisana.

El se prometió que jamás lloraría o se desplomaría después de su muerte, pero ahí estaba desplomándose mientras unas lagrimas traiciones cubrían su rostro y una enorme luna lo iluminaba.

La pelinegra se empezaba a desesperar, al ver que el capitán se tardaba mucho decidió entrar a la habitación, lo que vio la dejo sorprendida. El capitán de la sexta división conocido por su carácter frío estaba llorando.

No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, camino hacia él y abrazo al noble quedo en estado de shock pero al instante lo correspondió.

_- Sabes cuándo se pierde a alguien muy preciado, nada vuelve a ser igual, solo nos queda los bellos momentos que pasamos con ese ser especial.- _dijo, con tono maternal, mientras recordaba el bello rostro de su madre.

**Fin del Flash Black **

_- Puedo, pedirte algo_.- dijo Karin, mientras se sentaba en la silla delante del capitán.

- _No le digas a nadie, ni a mi familia que me viste llorar, por favor.- _susurro y tomaba el té con una aspirina que tenia adelante.

_- Fue hitsugaya verdad_.- hablo el capitán de la 6ta, con un tono entre enojo y fastidio, por alguna extraña razón le había tomado mucho cariño y le daba un poco de coraje que la lastimaran, (que pasara será algo más que cariño, lo que siente byaku).

_- No sé de que hablas y porque me haría llorar, esa idiota.-_ contesto, con un poco de rabia en sus palabras (sola se descubrió)….

**Décimo escuadrón**

_- Taicho, taicho_, _No creerá a quien me encontré anoche en el bar.- _llego gritando rangiku, abriendo la puerta de la oficina de un portazo.

_- No me interesa_.- dijo, con un tono triste y melancólico, recostado en el escritorio.

_- Vamos capitán, se alegrara mucho al saber de quién se trata.-_ dijo con un toque de misterio, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

_- No me molestes, tengo un problema muy grave_.- dijo, mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para observar a su teniente.

La teniente se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo, su capitán tenía los ojos muy hinchados.

_- Que le paso capitán se encuentra bien_.- se acerco para verlo mejor.

_- Karin estuvo aquí.- _dijo, sin mucho ánimo, mientras recordaba el rostro de Karin, cuando hinamori lo besaba.

_- Y que paso se reconciliaron, cuénteme con todos los detalle, estoy segura que lo perdono o no taicho.- _dijo muy feliz,_ (_en verdad que era despistada ^`^).

_- No se has tonta, ella estaba en la oficina cuando yo entre, la mire y se me fue el habla, como todo un tonto, que no me di cuenta cuando momo llegaba y me abrazaba, mientras me besaba por sorpresa y Karin salió corriendo.- _dijo, el capitán con ganas de matarse.

_- Y usted que hizo me imagino, que reacciono rápido y fue tras de ella para explicarle todo.- _ dijo rangiku, con tono de molestia.

_- Para cuando reaccione fue demasiado tarde, salí corriendo tras de ella pero ya no estaba.- _hablo el peliblanco, con toda la desesperación del mundo.

_- Sabe capitán, debería de darse prisa en arreglar las cosas, puede que se complique mas o que alguien más se le adelantara.- _dijo la mujer, mientras se aventaba al sillón.

_- Porque lo dices.- _dijo el capitán, sorprendiéndose de las palabras de su teniente, pero muy dentro de, el, sabia a que se refería y ya empezaba a imaginarse los peores escenarios.

_- Rangiku podría ser holgazana, ebria e irresponsable, pero nunca se equivoca.- _pensaba el peliblanco.

_- Es que ayer me la encontré en el bar, muy abrasada de Hisagi y parece que estaban saliendo.- _dijo la mujer, mientras sonreí por dentro_, (Una mentira piadosa para animar a su capitán jejejejeje XD)._

_- Investigue un poco y descubrí que Karin es muy famosa por su belleza, fuerza y que más de uno la ha invitado a salir y no le sobran pretendientes.- _dijo la mujer, depositando en el escritorio, la revista mensual de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, donde Karin aparecía en le portada, muy sonriente con un bikini de dos piezas color negro no muy discreto dejando ver su escultural cuerpo, con la leyenda, "_**Capitana del noveno escuadrón, está en el numero1 de la lista de los capitanes mas sexys"**_.

_- No eso no puede ser, ella no puede salir con otro, que no sea yo_.- pensaba el peliblanco, mirando con recelo la revista.

_- Karin hare cualquier cosa, para recuperarte y que me perdones_.- grito el capitán con determinación, (casi le salía fuego por los ojos como, lee de naruro jejejejeje ) mientras se paraba y desaparecía utilizando shunpo , en dirección al noveno escudaron.

_- Eso es capitán, valla por ella aunque creo, que será muy difícil después de esto que paso.- _ pensaba la rubia.

- _Gracias por todo __Byakuya-kun.- _dijo, mientras se levantaba dispuesta a utilizar shunpo_. _

_- Espera, No te vayas.- _dijo el noble.

_- Lo siento pero tengo que irme, mi familia se debe preguntar ¿donde he estado todo este tiempo?, sobre todo yuzu debe estar hecha un mar de lagrimas_.- decía, mientras sonreía un poco al imaginársela.

_- No te preocupes ya avise a tu familia que estas aquí, y deben venir en camino_.- dijo el noble sin dejar de tomar té.

_- Que hiciste que.-_ gritaba la pelinegra, del coraje.

Al instante aparecieron yuzu e isshin acompañados de la anciana, Detrás venían rukia e ichigo, cargando a los Pequeños gemelos de 6 años de edad, masaki y kaien, la niña tenía cabello color naranja como el de ichigo y sus mismos ojos, mientras que kaien el cabello negro de rukia y ojos negros con tinte azulado.

_- Hola byaku y kan-shan_.- gritaron los pequeños, saltando del brazo de sus padres.

Mientras estos venían discutiendo como siempre.

_- Descerebrado, Por tu culpa siempre llego tarde a todas partes y sabes le que le moleta la impuntualidad a ni-sama.- _gritaba rukia.

_- Si alguien, no se tardara tanto arreglándose, llegaríamos temprano enana.- _decía ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

_- Que tratas de insinuar idiota.- _decía la moracha, mientras le saltaban venitas de la frente y golpeaba a su marido, produciéndole un chichón estilo anime, (Como era de esperarse de la familia kurosaki, llegaron asiendo todo un escándalo XD).

_- No mencione nada de cómo te encontré_.- le susurro a Karin el noble, para que solo ella lo escucharle.

-Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras susurraba para que solo él, la escuchara.- "_Gracias otra vez, por no decir nada". _

Hisagi se encontraba muy atairado con tanto trabajo, ya que estaba solo y se reprendía mental mente.- _ no debí dejar que se fuera sola… _

Toc toc tocaron a la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_- Pase.- _respondió, sin dejar el trabajo, al instante apareció un oficial.

- _Shūhei Fukitaicho.- dijo, _haciendo una reverencia.- _E__l capitán Hitsugaya está afuera y desea hablar con kurosaki taicho._

_- Pues dile que no está_.- respondió, un poco molesto.

_- Ya le dije que no está, pero se aferra a entrar y a averiguarlo por si mismo.- _respondió el oficial.

_- Bien, dile que pase para que lo compruebe. _

_- Hola Hisagi Fukitaicho, ¿Esta kurosaki taicho?_.- pregunto, pasando al oficial y buscando a Karin con la mirada, muy serio y respetuoso como siempre.

_- Ya te dijeron que no está, además para que la quieres.- _contesto, serio observando la reacción del peliblanco.

_- Come se atreve a buscarla, después de lo que le hizo.- pensaba el teniente_, sinceramente le molestaba la presencia del capitán, aun no sabía porque, como que no sabía si sentía algo más que amistad por su capitana.

_- Eso no es de tu incumbencia y solo dime donde esta.- _contesto Toshirou, con recelo recordando las palabras de su teniente.

_- Pues no se ha presentado en todo el día.- _dijo Hisagi, continuando con su trabajo.

_- Entonces la esperare, hasta que llegue.- _respondió el peliblanco sentándose en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados.

_- No pierda su tiempo capitán ella no vendrá, Kuchiki taicho mando un sirviente diciendo que se sentía muy mal, y no vendría.- _dijo el teniente de la novena_._

_- Entonces debe de estar en la mansión kuchiki.- _pensó mientras se disponía a retirarse.

_- Gracias.- _dijo, desapareciendo_._

_- Porque tuvo que aparecer ahora, que Karin por primera vez había aceptado salir conmigo.- _pensaba, mientras golpeaba el escritorio.

Yuzu corrió a abrazando a su hermana mientas lloraba y gritaba.- _Karin, Karin que bueno que estas bien, me tenias muy preocupada, donde estabas_.- decía yuzu, mientras Karin se mantenía estática, pensando que inventaría para no preocupar a su melliza.

_- Bueno eso no importa ahora, luego me cuentas, lo importante es que estas bien_.- dijo, haciendo más fuerza en el agarre.

_- Vamos, no sé porque te preocupas tanto yuzu_.- decía correspondiendo el abrazo.

- A_demás, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar de un solo golpe a un capitán.-_dijo, con una sonrisa forzada y falsa mientras desasía el agarre_. _

_- Mi hija apareció.- _dijo isshin, corriendo a abrazar a su hija, pero esta lo recibió con una patada en el rostro enviándolo a volar, hasta estamparse en un árbol cercano_._

_- Esta diferente.- _pensaba la rubia.

_- Mi hija no me quiere masaki.- _dijo lloriqueaba, sacando una pequeña fotografía de su esposa.

_- Gracias Kuchiki taicho por cuidar a mi hermana, en mi ausencia.- _dijo la rubia, mientras hacia una reverencia.

_- Tía, tía.- _decía el pequeño kaien, mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de la pelinegra.

_- ¿Como estas kaien?_ dijo Karin, sosteniendo a su sobrino en brazos.

_- No sé porque ellos, te quieren más a ti que a mí_.- dijo yuzu, inflando los cachetes y mostrando sus celos.

_- La cenar esta lista Kuchiki-sama, por favor pasen al comedor_.- dijo un sirviente, desapareciendo.

Enfrente de Karin apareció el noble con masaki en los brazos, Mientras la niña gritaba.- _más rápido tío más rápido_.- y el noble obedeció dando pasos flash más veloces.

Kaien miraba a su tía ya que ella era su cómplice y compañera de todas sus fechorías.

_- Este bien_.- dijo esta, como si leyera la mente del pequeño, mientras empezaba a dar pasos flash, rebasando al noble, kaien sacaba la lengua a su gemela en señal de competencia.

Seguidos por rukia e ichigo que habían terminado de discutir.

_- Vamos viejo. Si no te quedas sin cenar_.- grito ichigo desde la puerta.

Karin se encontraba tumbada en la cama, boca abajo en su habitación de alguna manera la cena con su familia le hizo olvidar un poco sus penas.

Pero estar sola, la hacía recordar a cierto peliblanco besándose con momo y la escena que visualizo, aparecía en su mente.- _Porque Toshirou.- _pensaba, mientras miles de lagrimas caían por su rostro hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

_- Buenas noches mí amada Karin.-_ escucho la voz de Toshirou y sintió unos cálidos labios sobre su frente.- _debe de ser un sueños_.- pensó acomodándose en el tufon.

Pero no era un sueño Toshirou estaba realmente ahí, ya que entro por la ventana y se le acerco besándola dulcemente en la frente.

_- Prometo recuperarte_.- pensó mientras dejaba en la mesa de noche, una rosa blanca, junto con el collar y desaparecía con shunpo.

_- Está pasando, tal como dijo Aizen-sama.-_ dijo un hombre, encapuchado desapareciendo en la densa oscuridad.

El hombre misterioso corrió hasta llegar a un bosque muy denso, en donde coloco una gran barrera para que no detectaran su reiatsu, dentro de esta se abrió lentamente una compuerta color morada con dos esqueletos mirando hacia abajo, tocándose el hombro con el brazo derecho.

El encapuchado entro y las puertas se cerraron a su detrás, camino por un sendero creado con su reiatsu, evitando caer a un gran abismo que no tenia fondo, el lugar era totalmente negro no había nada que lo iluminara y solo se escuchaban los lamentos de los caídos.

Rápidamente, llego como a una montaña, donde se podían visualizar dos grandes estatuas de dragones donde empezaba el camino, que al poner un pie se encendieron al instante unas antorchas, dejando ver un inmenso y desolado camino rodeado de cientos y cientos de calaveras sangrantes.

_- Esto sería diferente si estuvieran aquí, ama ryuku , amo Hyori_.- pensaba el hombre encapuchado, observando unas siluetas de volcanes inactivos, mientras caminaba por el sendero de repente una mujer apareció frente a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_- Hola Shura no tardaste mucho esta vez, encontraste a la chica_.- pregunto una mujer, con una voz tan dulce y cálida que derretirá el hílelo, blanca como la nieve, cabello largo hasta el suelo color azul cielo, ojos del mismo color, de aspecto delgada parecida a una niña, pero con un rostro que aparentaba una mujer mayor de 20 años, vestía un kimono color blanco puro, con imágenes de copos de nieve.

_- Si, la encontré Yukionna_.- respondió el hombre misterioso, con una voz gruesa y grave descubriéndose el rostro, parecía un rostro muy fino no tan blanco como el de la mujer, lucia más bien como un chico de 20 años muy serio, de cabello azul marino largo recogido en una coleta, con ojos de un azul más claro, que te podías perder en ellos, (parecido a byakuya, muy guapo por cierto).

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un gran edificio hecho de huesos, al llegar a la puerta esta se abrió, por arte de magia.- _Bienvenido shura, yukionna_.- se escucho la voz sexi de Aizen al fondo del pasillo.

Entraron al lugar, de un blanco puro, (si así como las noches…. Ejejeje) de donde se alcanzaba a visualizar un inmenso pasillo, con muchas puertas, era como 50 habitaciones, recorrieron todas las puertas hasta llegar a una gran habitación, donde se encontraba Aizen parada en el centro, con su mismo peinado recogido hacia atrás con un mechón e su rostro, y las manos en los bolsillo, vestido con una pantalón de mezclilla y una muy pegada playera negra.

_- Hola Aizen-sama_.- hablaron shura y yukionna, haciendo una reverencia.

_- ¿Encontraste a la familia de kurosaki?.- _pregunto Aizen, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_- Si los encontré, el chico de cabello anaranjado, es capitán del quinto escuadrón está casado con su teniente que es rukia kuchiki, tienen dos pequeños._

_- Mientras que la chica es capitana de la novena, vive con una chica de cabello rubio de la misma edad, que es oficial del cuarto escuadrón y el teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón.-_ dijo shura, levantándose un poco.

_- ¿Y qué hay del capitán hitsugaya?-_ pregunto Aizen, con una gran sonrisa.

_- Paso tal como dijo señor, después de que ordeno separarlos, encontré al chico de cabello blanco en la habitación de la chica parecía como triste.- _dijo shura.

_- Pudiste infiltrarte en la biblioteca central_.- continuo Aizen, con una gran sonrisa.

_- No, seños tiene demasiadas medidas de seguridad pero, Kitsune sigue intentándolo desde dentro de la cámara de los 46.- _dijo shura.

_- Pero señor no entiendo, que tienen que ver esos dos en su plan, la chica parece muy debilucha y el chico muy abatido.- _prosiguió shura.

_- Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo mi querido shura_.- dijo Aizen.

_- Yukionna, ya tienes listos a los demás_.- dijo Aizen.

_- Si señor_.- dijo levantándose la mujer blanca, y un par de siluetas que se movían en la oscuridad, dejando ver solo 2 pares de ojos asomándose detrás de ella.

_- Es hora de poner en marcha el plan y ustedes llevaran a cabo su venganza contra la SS.-_ grito Aizen.

_- Prepárate kurosaki ichigo, esta vez no saldrás con vida, te atacare en donde más te duele.-_ pensaba Aizen, mientras caminaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad…..

**Incógnitas**

¿Qué quiere Aizen de la biblioteca central?

¿Cómo piensa vengarse?

¿Qué tienen que ver Toshirou y Karin?

¿Habrá sido él quien mando la ordene a hitsugaya de dejar a Karin?

¿Toshirou lograra que Karin lo perdone?

¿Byakuya y Hisagi estarán enamorados de Karin?

¿Hinamori y Toshirou que relación tendrán?

¿Quiénes son los nuevos villanos y porque se quieren vengar de la SS?

Descúbrelo en el próximo episodio.

Hasta aquí el tercer episodio.

Espero que les hayan gustado saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Entre la venganza y el perdon

**BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Entre la venganza y El perdón.**

Karin se encontraba estática, debajo del marco de la puerta de la oficina de cierto peliblanco, sus ojos estaban cristalizados producto de las lagrimas que se negaba a derramar, observando que Toshirou besaba intensamente a momo.

- _Toshirou_.- dijo Karin, llamándolo con mucha tristeza.

- Q_ue haces aquí Karin, no te dije que no quería volver a verte_.- dijo Toshirou, fríamente con odio en cada palabra que mencionaba, mientras tomaba a momo por la cintura.

-_ Pero, qué bueno que viniste, para que te enteres que te deje porque; yo amo a momo siempre fue ella.- _dijo, observando directamente a la chica, mientras que esta colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Toshirou.

- _Que idiota, creíste que shiro se arrojaría a tus brazos, al descubrir que te convertiste en shinigami, y, me olvidaría para quedarse contigo_.- dijo hinamori, con una sonrisa despiadada.

Karin, no pudo soportar esa escena y salió a toda velocidad de ese horrible lugar, mientras retumbaban en sus oídos esas palabras una y otra vez.

_No entendiste la primera vez.._

_No te amo jamás te ame, siempre ame a momo._

_Que idiota creíste que el regresaría._

_El jamás me dejaría por ti…_

Despertó agitada abrazando sus piernas, y colocando su rostro entre ellas llorando, sin ver en donde estaba.- no _Toshirou por favor no, yo te amo, porque…._

_**- Karin cálmate por favor, estas provocando un desastre aquí**__**.-**_ dijo una mujer muy blanca y hermosa de cabello y ojos rojos, vestida, con un vestido color negro hasta el suelo, con una gran abertura, al lado dejando ver sus blancas piernas y una capa color negra con un grabado de un dragón rojo en la espalda. Colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

La pelinegra, lentamente levanto su cabeza; observando detenidamente el lugar donde se encontraba sentada, era un océano inmenso que no tenia fin, y se movía bruscamente debajo de ella, en el cielo había una gran nube negra que cubría la luna sangrienta, dejando un paisaje totalmente en la total oscuridad, mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer ferozmente, y, unos volcanes los cuales empezaban a hacer erupción,

-_ Lo siento Ryu_.- dijo, parándose y limpiándose sus lágrimas, que eran sustituidas por otras más discretas.

**-**_** No te preocupes se pone peor, cuando suprimes tus sentimientos**_.- dijo Ryu, de manera maternal.

_**- Vas a seguir llorando y lamentándote del porque él no te ama, mientras ellos se burlan de ti a tus espaldas**__**.-**_ hablo una mujer, caminando de forma seductoramente hasta donde estaban., era idéntica a Karin, pero vestida totalmente de blanco hasta el cabello, con ojos de un color amarillento.

_**-**__** Que patética te vez, no mereces ser la ama de este lugar**_.- dijo con recelo y enfado.

_- y que quieres que haga, es lo único que puedo hacer, acaso quieres que, me vengue por lo que me hizo_.- dijo desesperada, mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas.

_**- Din din, Bingo tenemos un ganador**_.- dijo las palabras exactas que su hollow interno esperaba escuchar, mientras una sonrisa demoníaca aparecía en su rostro.

Karin se quedo muy pensativa al ver que su otro yo sonreía de oreja a oreja, _venganza, venganza_ escuchaba esas palabra y sus lagrimas se acabaron.

_**-**__** Vamos maestra, que tal que si lo que viste fue un error o un accidente**_.- dijo, tratando de que su maestra, no cayera en el engaño del hollow.

_**- Que estupideces dices ryu, si tú misma viste cuando ellos se besaban, el correspondía el beso de esa zorra**__**.-**_ dijo el demonio, tratando de convencer a Karin

_**- **__**Yo te ayudare a llevar acabo tu venganza, sin tener que pagarme con nada**__**.-**_ dijo extendiendo una de sus manos en señal, de trato.

**- **_**A mi no me costa, si el solo estaba estático, mientras te observaba con amor.-**_ hablo tiernamente su zampakuto, mientras dirigía una mirada hacia Karin.

- _Estas de parte mía o de él.-_ contesto Karin, con enojo.

- _**Maldita ryu si no hago algo arruinara, mis planes**_, pensó su hollow.

Al instante el mundo interno se volvió oscuro como una pantalla, donde empezaron a aparecer unas imágenes donde Toshirou correspondía el beso de momo.

_**-**__** Sigues pensando que fue un error**__**.-**_ dijo la voz malvada, mientras le sacaba la lengua color negra a ryu en señal de triunfo.

La pelinegra empuñaba las manos, mientras levantaba el rostro; caminando hacia su hollow.

**-**_** Karin no la escuches, que pasara si te estás equivocando y cometes un error.-**_ dijo demandante y seria.

_- Correré el riego_.- contesto Karin, desafiante cerrando el trato con su hollow.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, hasta que pudo divisar una rosa blanca con su amuleto en la mesa de noche, sintiendo levemente el reiatsu del peliblanco.

Se levanto tomo el amuleto y lo arrojo debajo de la cama.- _no volveré a caer en tu juego Toshirou_ .- dijo, destruyendo la rosa entre una de sus manos, que empezaba a sangrar debido a que se le enteraron algunas espinas., mientras se deshojaba cayendo lentamente, al suelo y la rosa se teñía roja .

-_ Derramar mis lágrimas por ti no valen la pena_.- pensaba, poniendo una mirada profunda y desafiante.

**Mientras tanto en las noches**

Varios oficiales se encontraban trabajando, mejor dicho tratando de contactar con la SS, hasta que se escucho un gran estruendo proveniente del laboratorio subterráneo.

_- Vayan a ver qué pasa, mientras yo trato de contactar con la SS_.- dijo el oficial a cargo.

_- Es imposible señor, parece que han cortado la conexión_.- decía un hombre sentado en frente de la gran pantalla, (como la que Toshirou y matsumoto metieron a la casa de orihime).

_- Si señor.- _ hablaron varios oficiales, desapareciendo.

**En el laboratorio subterráneo.**

_- ¿Quién eres y que quieres?_ .- grito un shinigami , que temblaba y trataba de empuñar su katana.

_- Lo único que quiero, es tu vida segador__**, "Kokyuu no corrí"**_ (aliento de hielo).- susurro Yukionna, al oído del segador que al instante se congelo, si darle tipo siquiera de moverse, este fue golpeado con las manos en puño de la chica, rompiéndose en mil dedazos.

-_ Lastima eras muy joven y guapo para morir_.- dijo, caminando lentamente a la salida, donde aparecieron varios oficiales dispuestos a atacarla, pero ella los esquivo.

- _Que fastidio, no me dejan otra opción que utilizarla_.- dijo Yukionna, desvainando una pequeña espada color blanca y grito.- _congela hasta la muerte_ _**"samusa hageshii"**_ ,(frío ardiente).- todo el pasillo se congelo y exploto, incluyendo los 20 ofíciales que murieron al instante.

**En otro pasillo de las noches.**

- _Odio a los shinigamis y odio a los huecos_.- gritaba un chico, degollando a todos los oficiales que se le venían encima, rodeado por un viento; que cortaba a la mitad a los hombres, que no alcanzaba a matar; mientras al fondo sonaba una melodía hermosa, que hipnotizaba a los segadores, (para ser exactos la melodía de tapion, que suena en una de las películas de dragón Ball), las paredes blancas se cubrían de sangre.

_- Tranquilízate Raijin.- _dijo una mujer, muy hermosa de cabello largo color gris claro, sujetado en dos coletas, envueltas en forma de ondulaciones con listones color azul, con un fleco que cubría la parte de su frente, ojos grises oscuro, vestida con un kimono color azul con imágenes de flores, con un listón color rojo que envolvía gran parte de su cintura atado en forma de un gran moño a sus espaldas, sujetando una flauta color roja con listones azules en la punta, mientras la chica descendía.

- _Cállate y sigue tocando Fujinuna.- _dijo el chico, de cabello Negro corto, dejando caer un mechón sobre su ojo izquierdo, ojos azules; vestido con una playera negra entallada, cubierto con un chaleco blanco sin mangas dejando ver sus hombros, en los brazos traía unas bandas blancas con negro, (así como la de los tenientes, donde traen su insignia del escuadrón al que pertenecen ) que cubría solamente los bíceps, con unos guantes negros que llegaban casi a la altura del codo, pantalón negro con dos cintos color café. Mientras degollaba al último shinigami.

-_ Les quedo uno_.- dijo Yukionna, apareciendo detrás de Raijin y Fujinuna.

Los 3 caminaron hacia la habitación, en donde estaba el centro de comunicación con la sociedad de almas, donde solo quedaba el oficial a cargo.

_- Quienes son_.- dijo el oficial desafíenme y tranquilo, esperando su muerte.

- _Bien te lo diré; pero solo porque está a punto de morir, somos Youkai.- _dijo acercándose seductoramente al hombre.

- _ No, no puede ser pero ustedes desaparecieron hace 100 años, debieron haberse extinguido_.- gritaba súper espantado y sorprendido..

-_ O, eso fue lo que pensaron, al asesinar a los amos_.- hablo con una mirada de odio.

-_ Pueden matarlo ya_.- dijo desapareciendo y solo alcanzo a oír el grito ensordecedor del tipo hahahahahah….

**Sociedad de almas **

_- Sotaicho no tenemos comunicación con las noches_.- hablo un oficial, delante del gran monitor.

_- Algo extraño, está pasando; ya que esto nunca ha sucedido_.- continúo otro de los oficiales, tecleando varios botones del gran tablero.

El comándate solo se quedo muy serio y hablo.- _Sasakibe, por favor Manda una mariposa a kurosaki ichigo y a su teniente, avísales que venga de inmediato_.

- _Si señor_.- dijo desapareciendo, (para los que no lo conocen es el teniente de la primera).

**Casa de ichigo**

Ichigo vivía, en una pequeña y modesta casa cerca del sereitei de donde; provenían unos gritos.

Rukia cocinaba muy alegre mientras que ichigo estaba tirado en el suelo con kaien y masaki enzima.- N_o, ya no quiero cosquillas déjenme en paz.- _gritaba ichigo, a carcajada tratando de ponerse de pie.

- _Ahora me toca vengarme_.- dijo ichigo, correteando a masaki por toda la cocina.

-_ No papi, no cosquillas_.- gritaba, ya que la avían pillado,

- _ Mami ya va estar el desayuno_ dijo kaien, jalando el mandil de rukia.

-_ Claro, ya casi esta, solo ayúdame aponer la mesa amor_.- dijo, besando la frente de su hijo.

-_ Que estás cocinando rukia_.- dijo, poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de la pelinegra, rodeándola por la cintura, con sus fuertes brazos.

-_ Un nuevo platillo, que invente_.- contesto tomando un cucharón de la mesa.

- _Solo espero que no nos envenenes a todos, enana aun recuerdo la última vez_ _que inventaste algo.- _dijo, mientras emboscaba una sonrisa, (Mm… -.- a ichigo le encanta molestar a su enana, aun después de tantos años, ellos nunca cambian).

-_ Como dices descerebrado, ese fue solo un accidente_.- grito, frunciendo el ceño y golpeando en la cabeza ha ichigo con la cuchara.

-_ Lo siento rukia, solo fue una broma_.- gritaba, con un chichón en su cabeza, mientras corría por su vida.

-_ Ya verás cuando te pille, desearas no tener una boca tan grande_.- gritaba rukia, detrás de, él con una olla súper grande en manos.

- _Y aquí vamos de nuevo.-_ dijeron kaien y masaki riendo, sentados en la meza, (nota: Los pequeños ya se habían acostumbrado a las peleas interminables de sus padres XD, que más podían hacer).

Pero esa felicidad no podía durar por siempre, rukia e ichigo dejaron su pleito para después, ya que vieron entrar una mariposa infernal.

- _Se van a ir a una misión no es así_.- hablaron poniéndose tristes y agachando la cabeza.

Rukia levanto la mano y la mariposa se poso en ella dando el mensaje

"_**Kurosaki taicho y kurosaki fukutaichō, se solicita de su presencia inmediata en el primer escuadrón, para una reunión privada".-**_

- "_Que abra pasado, hace tiempo que no teníamos misiones2.- _pensó ichigo, tomando en brazos a masaki.

- _ Vamos ichigo_.- grito tirando su mandil y cargando a kaien.

-_ Si, ya voy_, dijo, mientras ambos desaparecieron con shunpo.

**Primera división **

-_ Hola kurosaki taicho, el comandante los espera en su oficina_.- dijo Sasakibe_,_ señalándoles el camino y dispuesto a retirarse.

-_ Oye podrías cuidar a los niños, mientras estamos dentro_.- dijo rukia con una gran sonrisa.

-_Claro.- _ contesto, poniendo una cara neutra.

- _Saki, kaien quiero que se comporten bien con el señor_.- dijo rukia, seriamente.

- _Podemos jugar con el señor_.- dijo kaien, muy emocionado, con un aura muy oscura detrás del pequeño, (estilo anime).

-_ No kaien, nada de juegos, la ultima vez terminaste agotando a todo el escuadrón de ni-sama, así que sakí estas a cargo_.- dijo rukia, poniendo una expresión de espanto, sin querer recordar y caminando hacia ichigo.

- _Papi, dile a mama que me deje jugar por favor_.- dijo kaien, mirando tiernamente a su papá

- _Ya escuchaste a tu mama, ella manda_.- dijo ichigo, mientras revolvía con una de sus manos, los cabellos del pequeño y desaparecía con shunpo.

- _Buenos días, sotaicho_.- dijo rukia, haciendo una reverencia.

_- Para que nos hiciste venir viejo_.- dijo ichigo, frunciendo el ceño. (Tan irrespetuoso como siempre XD). El viejo ya se había acostumbrado a las insolencias del kurosaki así que no dijo nada y prosiguió.

- _Perdimos contacto con la central que tenemos en las noches, Tememos que algo malo ocurrió, Así que quiero que vallan ha averiguar qué fue lo que paso_.- dijo con semblante serio.

-_ Esta bien comandante y cuando partimos_.- hablo un poco preocupada.

- _ Parten esta misma tarde_.- dijo, dispuesto a retirarse.

- _Nos podemos retiramos_.- dijo, haciendo una reverencia, (más bien era obligado por rukia, como cuando le dijo a orihime que se volvería mas fuerte jejejejeje ).

- _No, esperen afuera tengo otra cosa que hablar con ustedes, pero hasta que lleguen los demás.- _respondió.

_- De acuerdo.- contestaron,_ desapareciendo con shunpo.

**Noveno escuadrón:**

Karin se encontraba trabajando arduamente, ya había terminado con casi todo el papeleo.

Toc toc.. - _Puedo pasar taicho_.- hablaron detrás de la puerta.

_- Pasa.- _contesto, sin dejar de trabajar.

- ¿_Se encuentra bien capitana?_- dijo Hisagi, acercándose al escritorio.

_- Claro que estoy bien, mejor que nunca, Porque no lo estaría, solo porque un idiota me engaño y traiciono, mientras disfrutaba de la vida con otra_.- dijo sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa amarga y la pluma que tenía en mano se partía en dos.

- _Taicho discúlpeme por no acompañarla a su casa la otra noche_.- hablo mientras observaba sus pies.

- _no te preocupes, no pasa nada_.- dijo Karin, buscando otro pluma entre los cajones.

- _Por cierto ayer la vinieron a buscar_.- dijo dudando en decirlo o no.

- ¿_Quien y para que?.- _contesto dejando el trabajo y mirándolo directamente.

- _Hitsugaya taicho no se para qué, pero lucia muy desesperado por hablar con usted.- dijo Hisagi._

Antes de que Karin pudiera contestar, entro una mariposa infernal posesionándose en su mano.

_**-"Atención a todos los capitanes se solicita de su presencia en el primer escuadrón"-.**_

- _Rayos hice todo paro no encontrarme con él, esta mañana, entre por atrás del escuadrón, me levante una hora más temprano y todo para que al fin de cuentas lo veré en la reunión_.- pensó Karin, poniendo una cara de enfado y sin poner atención en lo que su teniente la decía.

_- Si quiere, puedo ir yo en su lugar.- _dijo, al ver que su capitana se quedaba en silencio.

- _Debe de estar pensando en él.- _pensaba Hisagi, mirando hacia otro lado.

- _No te preocupes iré yo.- _dijo Karin , desapareciendo con shunpo.

- _Luce diferente, que le abra pasado?... _

_**Primera división **_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego, ya se encontraban varios capitanes formados, el loco de la décimo segunda, Unahana taicho y Soi fong.

- _ Hola kurosaki taicho.- _saludo Unahana, con una gran sonrisa.

- _Hola____retsu.-___contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- _Hola Karin, has visto a Yoruichi.- _saludo desde su lugar y sin expresión alguna.

- _Esta loca obsesionada.- _pensaba kairn, con una gotita estilo anime.

_- Hola y no, no la he visto tiene rato que no me visita_.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Camino hacia su lugar en medio de Komamura taicho y Kenpachi que aparecieron a sus lados. La puerta se abría lentamente, Karin volteo por instinto al escuchar la voz de su hermano y renji que reían en la entrada.

_**Décimo escuadrón**_

- _Buenos días, taicho_.- dijo entrando, desparramándose en el sillón.

- _Hola matsumoto_.- dijo sin mucho ánimo, mostrándole el rostro a su teniente.

- _Hay taicho luce muy mal, parece como si no hubiera dormido en días, cambiando de tema Ya arreglo sus problemas con Karin.- _dijo, dispuesta a tomar una siesta_. _

_- No, no he podido hablar con ella, la busque en su escuadrón, pero su teniente me dijo que no se apareció en todo el día, así que fui a buscarla a su casa, pero cuando llegue ya estaba dormida.- _dijo con el ceño fruncido sin dejar su trabajo.

-_ Como le dije ayer debería apresurarse.- _dijo rangiku, bostezando.

El la miro con recelo pero cuando estaba a punto de contestar, entraba una mariposa infernal.

_**-" Atención a todos los capitanes se solicita de su presencia en el primer escuadrón"-.**_

- _Mmm...…. le aseguro que Karin estará presente, esta es su oportunidad para aclarar las cosas_.

- _Nos vemos matsumoto, terminas el papeleo.- _grito Toshirou, mientras se disponía a irse.

- _Pero taicho estoy cansada_.- dijo parándose en seco al escuchar la palabra trabajo, pero sin mucho éxito ya que su capitán ya no estaba.

- _Es mucho trabajo_.- pensó observando, un gran altero de documentos en el escritorio de Toshirou, y poniendo cara de decepción

Llego rápidamente pero se quedo un rato parado con su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

- _Que pasara cuando me vea, Que le diré, me perdona_.- pensó, poniendo una cara entre tristeza y neutra.

_- Ey Toshirou piensas entrar, o te quedaras todo el día observando la puerta.- _dijeron Ichigo y renji, detrás de, el riendo.

-_ Cuantas veces, te tengo que decir que es hitsugaya taicho para ti.- g_rito enfadado, mientras miles de venitas saltaron de su frente, mientras abría la puerta y entraban.

Y ahí estaba Karin observándolo una vez más, pero lucia diferente, sus ojos no brillaban como cuando la vio en el escuadrón, ese brillo había desaparecido remplazándolo por una mirada desolada_. _ Camino hasta su lugar a un lado del capitán de la octava y le sonrío a la pelinegra, pero esta solo desvío la mirada por encima del hombro como si no estuviera nadie.

- _De seguro me odia, pero no pienso darme por vencido.- _pensó Toshirou, agachando un poco la cabeza.

Esta acción no paso desprevenida ante los ojos del capitán de la sexta, que apareció de la nada.

- _Oye Karin cuando vas aceptar darme la revancha_.- dijo kempachi, sonriente esperando su respuesta_._

_- Ahora no ken-shan, tal vez después, tengo un dolor de cabeza temible_.- contesto karin, mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

- _Un segundo, porque el capitán zaraki la llama por su nombre y desde cuando se convirtió en ken-shan_.- pesaba toshirou, frunciendo el ceño.

- _Como no, mejor dicho una resaca horrible, considerando todo lo que tomaste la otra noche en el bar_.- hablo riendo el capitán de la octava, mientras le extendía una cosa color roja.

Karin hacia señales para que no hablare de más, pero demasiado tarde ichigo había escuchado.

-_Toma estas pastillas me las dio unohana taicho, las tomo, cuando me pongo hasta las manitas.- _dijo Syunsui, rascándose la nuca.

- _Un segundo como que resaca, aja así que por eso no llegaste en toda la noche_.- dijo ichigo furioso, apuntando a Karin con su dedo acusador.

Renji rodó los ojos hacia otro lado disimulando que no sabía nada.

Pero demasiado tarde ichigo lo estaba mirando.- _renji_ _eso era lo que querías decirme ayer, cuando fuiste a mi casa verdad, porque no lo mencionaste_.- gritaba ichi, apareciendo una aura color roja detrás de este.

- _Que querías que hiciera, si no te decía, me matarías, y cuando te esteraras; me matarías de todas formas por no haberla detenido y si te decía, ella me mataba por chismoso_.- grito renji, tratando se donar razonable.

_- Y, Sinceramente le temo más a tu hermana que a ti.-_

_- Vamos ichigo, no es la primera vez que tu hermana bebe en exceso, recuerdo muy bien que una vez salió conmigo y yoruichi-sama.- _hablo Soi fong, colocándose las manos en la cintura, pero la ignoraron olímpicamente.

Unahana se mantenía seria escuchando atentamente la discusión y Komamura solo desviaba la mirada.

- _Kurosaki creo que tu hermana ya es bastante mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones.- _dijo kuchiki.

_- Además recuerdo muy bien que tú tenías esa edad aquella vez que fuiste a mi casa a desafiarme.- _dijo con semblante serio, entrando en la conversación mientras recordaba.

**Flash Black**

- _Vamos Byakuya, sal te matare, por ser tan frío y tirano con rukia_.- gritaba, en la entrada de la mansión seguido de una rukia súper embarazada de unos 8 meses.

- _ichigo_ _regresemos a la casa por favor no armes tus entupidos teatritos.- _gritaba enfadada con ambas manos en su gran estomago.

- _Cálmate kurosaki, si no quieres que deshaga tu matrimonio con rukia_.- hablo Byakuya, desafiante apareciendo con shunpo arriba de ellos.

- _No ni-sama por favor ichigo, solo esta ebrio y no piensa en lo que dice_.- grito rukia, mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de pedir perdón.

- _Eso es mentira, se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo, que no recuerdas como te trato, cuando te condenaron por darme tus poderes, aparte no puede deshacer lo nuestro_.- grito ichigo, desenfundando a zangetsu.

_- Acaso me tienes miedo o que_.- dijo, mientras corría con zangetsu en mano dispuesto a atacar al noble.

Byakuya se quedo esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego, ya que ichigo se tambaleo con zangentsu, cayendo profundamente dormido en el patio.

- _Es la última vez que sales con renji y Kira_.- pensaba rukia mientras, le gritaba.-

- _ichigo, ichigo despierta descerebrado…_

**Fin del flash Black**

- _Eso es diferente, porque yo soy hombre y ella es una chica.- grito,_ poniéndose de todos colores.

-_ Si una chica, que fácilmente le ganaría en combate al comandante_.- hablo kempachi, uniéndose en la conversación.

- _Así que tú sabías de esto Byakuya, se puede saber desde cuando cubres las salidas de mi hermana, creí que eras una persona prudente_.- hablo ichigo, observando detenidamente al capitán de la sexta.

- _Ichi-ni, cálmate por favor no puedes estar regañándome, por lo que haga o deje de hacer además, es la primera vez que salgo y estaba con Hisagi.- dijo Karin, molesta._

- _byaku-kun, no tiene que ver en esto, así que déjalo en paz_.- respondió Karin, sonriendo hacia el capitán de la sexta, que se sonrojo un poco y lo disimulo volteando hacia otro lado, (lo sé lose que extraño byaku sonrojándose jejeje XD).

- _Que, que desde cuando es byaku-kun.- _pensaba Toshirou, furioso pero no lo aparentaba.

-_ Ya vera Hisagi cuando lo vea, lo matare_.- pensó ichigo, empuñando las manos.

- _Papa dile algo por favor, tú beberías ser el que la sermoneara, no yo_.- dijo ichigo, señalando a su padre, que tenia buen rato que apareció aun lado de kempachi.

_- Vamos ichigo, deberías alegrarte de que Karin, por fin salió de la depresión en la que estaba, por aquel misterioso chico que nunca nos quiso presentar y que por fin sale con chicos_.- dijo isshin , observando directamente a Toshirou que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

_- Además te estás comportando como todo un hermano celoso, yo creo que Hisagi en un buen muchacho, que siempre está al lado de mi pequeña Karin y le doy mi autorización para que salga con tu hermana_.- contesto isshin, con una gran sonrisa.

- _Pero viejo, Hisagi es demasiado grande para ella_.- refunfuñaba ichigo, como niño pequeño.

-_ Maldito Hisagi, así que si es verdad, que estas saliendo con ella, pero no creas que te dejare libre el camino.- _pensaba empuñando sus manos viendo directamente a Karin que se encontraba a punto de estallar, mientras su rostro se volvía color rojo como el cabello de renji.

_- Ho mi querida masaki nuestra hija se ha convertido en toda una mujer_.- lloriqueaba isshin, mirando la pequeña foto de su bolsillo.

- _Viejo, ichi-ni, dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí_.- dijo Karin, con un aura negra detrás y tronándose los dedos de ambas manos, proporcionándole una patada a su padre, con gran fuerza en la cara.

-_ Esa es mi Karin, no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo_- pensó Toshirou, con una sonrisa disimulada.

El pobre de Isshin salió volando estrellándose y rompiendo la pared.

_- Esta familia nunca cambia_.- pensaban los demás capitanes, cerrando levemente los ojos y con una gotita estilo anime.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al comándate y por arte de magia, entablo el orden, mientras todos se acomodan en sus respectivos lugares.

- _Buenos días, capitanes_.- dijo Soitaicho, acompañado de un hombre de edad madura, cabello cortó color castaño, ojos negros con vestiduras de shinigami con una capa color azul con blanco. Karin jamás lo había visto en lo que llevaba de capitana y se pregunto quién era.

Al verlo todos los capitanes suspiraros, claramente pudo oír a ken-shan.- "_no otra vez.-_ La pelinegra, solo lo observo temiendo que algo malo fuera a pasar.

-_ Que bueno que estén todos y por cierto que le paso a mi pared_.- dijo Soitaicho, observando a Karin detenidamente y el Chichón en la cabeza de isshin.

-_ Fue un accidente viejo, pagare todo.-_ contesto Karin, sonrojándose.

- _Si sigue como hasta ahora terminare debiéndole dinero a urahara, por reparaciones.-_ pensaba, caminando a su respectivo lugar.

- _Bien algunos ya me conocen, pero voy a presentarme, soy Minato maruko, director de la academia de shinigamis como ya saben, cada año se asigna a dos capitanes para que visiten la escuela y mostrar sus poderes_ _a los estudiantes, para que decidan desde ahorita a que escuadrón le gustaría pertenecer._

_- Algún voluntario.- _dijo Minato, poniendo cara de decepción al ver que nadie reaccionaba, pero pareció que hablaba al aire.

Nadie contesto precia como si les hubieran comido la lengua el ratón.

_- Que tal tu kurosaki taicho.- dijo el director, mirando a ichigo con alegra y brillo en sus ojos._

- _Ha no yo no, a mí ya me toco ir dos años seguidos además tengo una misión.- _dijo viendo al comandante, que solo asintió.

- _Bueno lo dejaremos a la suerte_.- dijo, sacando una pequeña bolsa negra explicando las instrucciones.- _ los primeros 3 nombres que saque estarán descartados, pero el cuarto nombre que aparezca será el ganador y así sucesivamente_.

_- Bien empecemos, Soi fong taicho me haría los honores_.- dijo, acercándose a la chica mientras ella metía la mano con temor y saco 3 papelitos

La mayoría tragaba salida como pensando.- "Q_ue no me toque a mí, que no me toque a mí".-_

El hombre tomo los papeles y empezó a leer.- _Komamura taicho, Ukitake taicho y zaraki taicho.- quedan descartados. _

El hombre metió su mano de nuevo y rápidamente leyó el _pape.- nuestro ganador es kurosaki Karin, dijo el hombre._

Karin solo asintió.- _La veré de nuevo_, me pregunto si habrá crecido.- pensaba, cuando sintió que Kenpachi, puso su mano en su hombro.- _me compadezco de ti pequeña Karin.-_

- _Quita la mano del hombro de mi Karin.- _pensaba mejor dicho casi gritaba Toshirou, a los 4 vientos, ya que a ella no parecía molestarle.

- _Porque no creo que sea nada malo mostrar mis habilidades a un montón de niños_.- dijo Karin, observando la reacción de kempachi.

- _Esta es mi oportunidad de estar a solas con Karin.-_ pensó Toshirou, cruzando los dedos disimuladamente, para que le tocara con ella, y observándola detenidamente.

Ichigo no pudo disimular su cara mientras hablaba.- _créeme Karin no solo son niños, es verdaderamente horrible.- dijo ichigo recibiendo una mirada del director._

_- Bien sigamos_.- dijo, acercándole la bolsa a renji, el solo metió su mano sacando otros 3 papelitos.

_- Soi fong taicho, Kurotsuchi taicho, Abarai taicho quedan descartados_.-

Karin cruzaba los dedos para que _no _le tocara con Toshirou, - _por favor kami que no me toque con él, por favor.- _ imploraba a los 4 vientos.

Y el momento decisivo llego y como si lo pasaran en cámara lenta.

El director saco el papel hablando pausada y detenidamente como si el tiempo se detuviera.- _el segundo ganador es hit-su-ga-ya ta-i-cho.-_

En el rostro de Toshirou apareció una sonrisa, mientras con el brazo hacia una señal disimuladamente de solo miro hacia el suelo poniendo una cara de pocos amigos, que no paso desapercibida por isshin y el capitán de la sexta, (que empezaba a sentir algo más por Karin o no).

_- Esto es obra del destino, para que arregles tus problemas con el_.- hablo Ryu, desde su mundo interno.

-_ O para poder tomar tu venganza_.- termino la frase su hollow interno.

- _Yo iré también.- _hablo, para que Karin no fuera sola con el capitán del décimo, (por alguna razón, le molestaba que estuvieran a solas).

Karin levanto el rostro lentamente para dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento por no dejarla sola, ya que él sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que tenia hacia el peliblanco.

- _ Maldito Byakuya arruino mis planes_.- pensaba, cambiando totalmente su faceta de alegría a una cara de enojado, observando al capitán de la sexta con resentimiento.

Al escuchar esas palabras todos se sorprendieron, nadie articulaba palabra alguna, hasta que el director grito emocionado.- _Esto es genial en todo lo que llevo de director de la academia, jamás han asistido más de dos capitanes, con trabajo asiste uno y su teniente_.-

_Bien capitanes, espero con hacías verlos mañana a las 7:00 en la entrada de la academia_.- grito, emocionado minato.

_- Bien pueden retirase ya_.- dijo, desapareciendo por la puerta con el director que no dejaba de sonreír.

Pronto todos empezaron a irse hasta que solo quedo Karin y Toshirou totalmente solos en el gran salón.

**- **_Karin puedo hablar contigo_.- dijo con semblante serio sin quitarle los ojos a Karin.

**-** _No, No tengo nada qué hablar contigo, además tengo asuntos que arreglar, nos vemos mañana_.- dijo Karin, fríamente sin mirarlo, dispuesta a retirarse.

**-** **Eso es Karin lo estás haciendo muy bien, pórtate indiferente como si no te importara**.- decía en su mundo interno.

Pero el peliblanco fue más rápido y la tomo de la muñeca, Karin sintió como mieles de choque eléctricos corrían por todo su cuerpo.

**- ** _Por favor escúchame tengo que explicarte lo que paso ayer.- _dijo Toshirou, tratando de no sonar desesperado.

Karin deshizo el agarre y siguió caminando hacia la puerta pero Toshirou, la encaro tomándola por los hombros con ambas manos.- _Pues me vas a escuchar aunque no quieras_.- dijo tomándola con más fuerza, obligándola a verlo directo hacia el rostro. Ella solo se quedo estática sin reacción alguna.

Karin observo detenidamente las expresiones del peliblanco, ya que estaban demasiado cerca, que sintió la necesidad de volver a besar esos labios níveos y cálidos_._

**-**_ No creo poder, mira esa mirada, aun lo amo no puedo hacer esto_.- pensaba Karin, empezando a flaquear.

**-** **y que te vas a acobardar a último momento, recuerda lo que te hizo sufrir aquellas noches que llorabas inconsolablemente, mientras el de seguro las pasaba con esa zorra**.- hablo mostrándole las imágenes donde momo lo besaba.

La pelinegra estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que empezó a sentir un dolor en el brazo.

**-** _Hitsugaya taicho suélteme me estas lastimado_.- dijo Karin, reaccionando y haciendo expresiones de dolor. Al peliblanco le dio una punzada al corazón al escuchar, que Karin lo llamaba por su apellido.

**-**_ No escuchaste te dijo que la soltaras_.- dijo Byakuya molesto, mientras jalaba con fuerza a Karin hacia su pecho. Que Toshirou tuvo que deshacer el agarre, mientras caía hacia al suelo frunciendo el seño.

**-**_ Byaku-kun_.- dijo Karin desde los brazos del noble.

**- **_No te metas kuchiki taicho, este no es tu asunto_.- hablo Toshirou, desafiante y furioso desde el suelo.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a los gemelos que corrían en dirección hacia Karin gritando.- Obasan (tía), ollisan (tío).- pero se quedaron estáticos en la entrada, ichigo y rukia que entraban detrás de los pequeños, también se quedaron en shock al observar la escena.

Byakuya abrazaba protectoramente a Karin, mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del noble y desde sus brazos lo miraba a la cara con sorpresa y Toshirou delante de ellos tirado en el suelo con el seño fruncido, lucia furioso.

Y lo único que alcanzaron a decir fue - _ni-sama, ka-ka Karin.- _trataron de hablar ichigo y rukia.

**-**_ Sabia que había algo entre ustedes_.- dijo saki viendo a kaien.

**- **_Rayos para ser tan chica, tenía una mente de un adolescente_.- pensó ichigo.

**-** _Ichi-ni, rukia que hacen aquí_.- dijo Karin en los brazos del noble.

**-** _Lo mismo les preguntamos, además que hacen tan abrazados.- _dijo ichigo, muy molesto con el seño fruncido y rukia que no quitaba la cara de sorpresa, sin disimular una sonrisa picara que aparecía en sus labios. Karin se sonrojo hasta más no poder ya que no se dieron cuenta, que no se había separado en todo ese tiempo y seguían abrazados.

Karin puso sus manos en el pecho del noble separándose amablemente, mientras él la soltaba cariñosamente del agarre y caminaba, tomando a masaki entre los se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas. Kaien corrió hacia Karin trepándose hacia sus brazos

**-** _Bueno nos vemos Karin, Byakuya_.- dijo ichigo, dedicándole una sonrisa a sus pequeños, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

**IchiRuki en el pasillo.**

**-** _Sabes ichigo, jamás vi a ni-sama que abrazara a alguien tan protectoramente y creo que siente algo mas por karin-chan.- _dijo rukia, muy sorprendida

**-**___No digas tonterías rukia, como byakuya va estar enamorado de mi hermana pequeña, a parte seria muy extraño.- _dijo ichigo no queriendo creer, lo que sus ojos vieron_._

- _No me imaginaria a Karin con mi hermano o si.- _dijo rukia, con una gran sonrisa al descubrir que el tema le molestaba a su esposo.

Después de tantos años de casados le encanta hacerlo enojar y ver ese ceño fruncido que adoraba_._

- _Claro que no rukia, ella es muy chica todavía para pensar en eso y no creo que acepte a nadie más, después de lo que paso con Toshirou.- _contesto sin expresión alguna.

_**Volviendo con karin.**_

-_ Ollisan nos vamos.- _ hablo sakí viéndolo.

- _Karin, no bienes_.- dijo Byakuya, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta dejando a Karin y kaien con Toshirou a solas.

-_ Sabe Hitsugaya taicho no necesita explicarme nada, las cosas las dejaste muy claras hace 3 años, y ya están como debieron de ser siempre_.- dijo Karin, mirando directamente a los ojos mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla hasta desaparecer entre sus ropas.

- _Karin dame una oportunidad por favor, no me rendiré prometo recuperarte y hacer que me ames de nuevo_ grito Toshirou, mientras Karin desaparecía. Karin corría a toda velocidad por el sereitei y estaba furiosa.

-_ Obasan porque lloras, ese chico te hizo_ daño.- dijo kaien quitando las lagrimas con su pequeñas manos.

-_ Para nada, lloro de impotencia_.- le contesto sin siquiera ver al pequeño.

- _Adonde vamos obasan_.- dijo kaien mirando al frente.

- _Vamos al décimo primer escuadrón necesito desahogarme_.- dijo con semblante serio y dedicándole una sonrisa amarga.

**Hueco mundo:**

Ichigo y rukia corrían por el desierto de las noches utilizando shunpo, hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien se estrello contra ichigo.

-_ Pero que….._ Grito ichigo, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

- _Que pasa_.- dijo rukia, al escuchar gritar a su esposo, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna.

_- Que daño.- _se quejaba, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza. (Ya que cayó de cabeza como siempre XD)

Y ese alguien que se estrello contra él, término golpeándose con una roca cercana y quedando inconsciente ..

-_ Nelliel.- _dijo ichigo, observándola detenidamente, mientras la pequeña se despertaba y lo observaba de la misma forma asta reconocerlo (recuerden que ichigo tiene 20 años y luce más adulto y disque maduro) y apareció un brillo en sus ojos grises.

- _Hola, Istigo te extrañe mucho, porque no has venido a visitarme_.- gritaba nel, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de ichigo llorando y saliéndosele un moquito.

- _Vamos ichigo y deja de jugar o nunca llegaremos a las noches_.- dijo rukia, en extrema seriedad (más bien ocultando sus celos je jeje XD)

Ichigo no pudo disimular una sonrisa, al ver la actitud que ponía su esposa, cuando lo abrazaba otra chica.

**-** _No se pocupen mis hermanos nos llevan, como la ultima vez_.- grito nel, emocionada ignorando a rukia.

**-** _Hola naranja_.- gritaron pesche y dondochakka, apareciendo de la nada.

**-** _Que mi nombre es ichigo, cuánto tiempo se los tengo que repetir_.- grito ichigo, mientras fruncía el ceño. (Parecido a Toshirou je)

**-**_ Bueno eso no importa, oigan pueden llevarnos a las noche_.- dijo ichigo viendo de reojo a rukia, que caminaba a lo lejos.

_- Claro, ven Bawabawa_.- grito dondochakka, al instante apareció el parasito de hollow.

**- **_ Rukia se que estas celosa, no tienes porque alejarte de mi_.- grito ichigo, riendo observando la reacción de su esposa.

- _Quien rayos esta celosa, descerebrado_.- dijo rukia, furiosa apareciendo al instante detrás de él y dándole un perecido golpe a su querido esposo.

- _y ese golpe porque enana, solo decía la verdad, además no sé porque te pones así, si sabes que yo solo te amo a ti_.- dijo ichigo, sonrojándose un poco y observando a otro lugar.

- _ichi, ichigo, etto yo, que cursi te has vuelto_.- dijo rukia sonrojándose hasta más no poder, mientras se trepaba al parasito de hollow riendo. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que le costaba decir esas palabras a ichigo en público, aun después de casados.

- _Ey enana, espera porque me dices eso después de lo que me cuesta decírtelo_.- dijo ichigo, furioso con el ceño fruncido mientras corría detrás de su esposa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron, al acercarse se sintió una reiatsu macabro que emanaba el lugar.

Ichigo y rukia solo se observaros y asintieron.- O_ye Nel, será mejor que nos dejen aquí y se alejen lo más posible de este lugar_.- dijo ichigo que sostenía en brazos a la pequeña Nel.

- _Pero yo quiero ir con ustedes_.- grito alentándose un poco de ichigo.

-_ Ya oíste a ichigo hay que irnos_.- hablaron Pesche y Dondochakka, tomando en brazos a Nel y huyendo del lugar como siempre.

- _Nos vemos_.- grito ichigo, despidiéndose con la mano.

Ambos desvainaron sus katanas antes de ingresar a las noches, por si algo los esperaba dentro, al entrar se sorprendieron al ver tanta sangre y cuerpos masacrados en los pasillos.

**-** _Esto me huele a trampa_.- susurro rukia, mientras que caminaba detrás de ichigo cuidándole las espaldas.

- _Es muy extraño, quien habrá hecho tal infamia_.- respondió ichigo, siguiendo el reiatsu que emanaba del sótano.

- _Ichigo mira_.- dijo rukia, mientras señalaba un pasillo que estaba totalmente congelado, siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al sótano, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada.

Ambos siguieron hasta llegar al centro de operaciones, donde encontraron el cuerpo del oficial a cargo.

-_ Rukia revisa por haya yo revisare aquí, solo ten mucho cuidado y no te alejes mucho.- _dijo ichigo, mirando detenidamente a su esposa y teniente.

-_ Vamos ichi, no te preocupes se cuidarme sola_.- dijo rukia, dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposo y desapareciendo.

Revisaron cada rincón de las noches pero nada, más que esa extraña presencia que jamás habían sentido, era muy diferente al reiatsu de los hollow y de los shinigamis.

- _Ichigo, hay algo aquí_.- grito rukia, sacando un papel enrollado en una de las manos del segador que decía.- _Youkai_.- escrito con sangre.

Rukia se quedo muy pensativa al leer la palabra.- _lo he escuchado antes pero en donde, creo que será mejor reportar esto al Soitaicho.- _pensaba colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla.

-_ Que pasa rukia que significa eso, o quienes son_.- preguntaba ichigo, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna de su esposa, que estaba un poco en shock (como aquella vez que le explico lo de las almas modificadas y lo de los Quincy)

-_ Rukia por favor respóndeme_.- gritaba ichigo desesperado, mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su esposa y la zarandeaba un poco.

Ella apenas y reacciono.- _no se qué significa, pero estoy segura que lo he escuchado antes en la historia shinigami_.- respondió rukia, quitándose de encima las manos de su esposo; que la miraba extrañado mientras ella caminaba hacia la gran pantalla…

Hasta aquí el cuarto episodio, gracias por leer mi finc...

Nos leemos luego, cuídense bye…. :-)


	5. karin vs kenpachi, soi fong

**BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**Grasias por sus reviwes**

**Espero que nos leamos aqui cada semana **

**Capitulo 5 karin vs. kempachi, soi fong Parte 1**

**Undécimo escuadrón **

Yumichika:_ Hola kurosaki taicho que milagro verte por qui _dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Karin:_ Hola Yumichika, vengo a darle la revancha a ken-shan esta_ pregunto dejando a kaien en el suelo, que corrió asía la puerta abrazando a yachiro, que aparentaba unos 15 años; estaba mas alta pero con la misma actitud.

_Yachiro. No, no esta aun no llega del primer escuadrón de seguro se perdió_ dijo riéndose y abrazando a kaien

Ikaku_: Halo kurosaki-san, no esta, pero yo podría ser tu rival, en lo que llega_ dijo con katana en mano, seguido de todo el escuadrón.

Karin: _A mi me parece bien_ dijo tirando el haori en algún lugar del suelo, recogiéndose el cabello, en una coleta con un listón rojo, no muy bien agarrada ya que se le salían muchos mechones.

Estaba tan molesta que pelearía con cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.

Todos posaron sus ojos en el gran escote y su no tan pequeña, pero no tan grande delantera.

Karin: _Quien va hacer el primero, por mi ; podrían ser todos al mimo_ tiempo dijo desafiante

_Es muy hermosa y sexi pero también es muy habladora_ pensaron los del escuraron.

A los oficiales de la undécima les dio un poco de coraje que dijera que podía con todos al mismo tiempo así que todos se le abalanzaron con katanas de madera. (Nota: recuerden que en la SS esta prohibido utilizar la zampakuto sin autorización del sotaicho)

Karin golpeaba ha cada tipo que se le ponía enfrente, sin mucho esfuerzo ya tenia un altero de hombres tirados por todo el escuadrón.

Kaien: _Vamos tía acábalos_ gritaba sentado en el suelo a lado de yachiro.

Pensamientos de Yumichika: _Hay, no me gustaría ser alguno de ellos de seguro me maltrataría el rostro _dijo colocando sus manos en sus mejillas.

Yachiro_: Creo que esta de mal humor_ dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Kaien: _Si, por culpa del copo de nieve_ le contesto a yachiro (nota: como no sabia su nombre decidió darle un apodo).

Yachiro: _Con lo de, copo de nieve te refieres a shiro-shan, verdad _dijo poniéndose roja de la risa, seguida de yumichika.

De un solo golpe los derribaba asta que llego con ikaku.

Ikaku: creo que _solo quedamos tu y yo_ dijo acercándose a gran velocidad, ella solo salto; dando giros en el aire proporcionándole un gran golpe por la espalda.

Ikaku:_ Eres mejor que el tonto de ichigo_ dijo levantándose y corriendo de nuevo hacia ella.

Karin tomo una katana de madera, del suelo y empezó a darle estocadas, demasiado rápidas ante los ojos de ikaku; que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos termito con el. Dejándolo noqueado estampado en una de las paredes, de cabeza con los ojos estilo anime ..

Karin:_ El que sigue_ dijo sin el más mínimo agotamiento.

Yumichika y yachiro: _Me temo que has acabado con todo es escuadrón Kan-shan_ hablaron con una gotita estilo anime.

Kempachi: _Pues yo no lo creo_ dijo entrando y mirando con cara de decepción a los de su escuadrón que se paraban al instante con cara de susto.

Yachiro: _Ken-shan _dijo subiéndose ala espalda de gran capitán.

Kempachi:_ No puedo creerlo que asta a ikaku haya derrotado_ dijo levantando un poco su reiatsu.

Veo que _Por fin has aceptado darme la revancha_ dijo el capitán con su tan conocida sonrisa sádica.

_Karin: Bien ken-shan te daré la revancha, por que ahora si me encuentro de humor y tengo ganas de patearte el culo de nuevo_ lo dijo con una gran sonrisa demente como la del capitán

Ryu_: Karin cálmate, te estas comportando como tu otro yo decía_ con voz de preocupación.

Karin: _Cállate _dijo súper furiosa.

Quería desquitar el coraje, que sentía hacia ella misma; como ella siendo alumna de la reina de la velocidad, se había sometido ante toshirou cuando la tomo de los hombros con brusquedad y tuvo que ser ayudada por byaku.

Ikaku:_ Pero no pelearan aquí, si lo hacen terminaran destruyendo todo el escuadrón_ grito parándose en seco.

Yumichika: _Aparte no tienen permiso del comandante_ dijo sentado en el suelo junto al pequeño kaien.

Sotaicho:_ Por mi estoy de acuerdo, que se haga en el gran dojo del centro del sereitei_ dijo apareciendo de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos.

Kenpachi: _podemos utilizar katanas de verdad, porque con de madera le quita toda la emoción, eso si ha karin no le molesta_ dijo con su sonrisa maniática.

Karin: _Por mi esta bien, con katana de madera o de verdad, de todas maneras perderás_ dijo de manera desafiante y engreída, mientras aparecía aura de fuego detrás.

Sotaicho: _por supuesto que pueden usar su zampakuto,_ _Hace tiempo que no hacemos ese tipo de concursos, para evaluar el progreso de los capitanes; en el trascurso de este año, por favor síganme capitanes_ dijo caminando hacia la salida, seguido de todos los presentes.

Kaien: _Tía como es el dojo_ grito emocionado, tomando la mano de la pelinegra.

Karin: para serte sincera, no lo conozco y jamás había escuchado de el dijo tomado a kaien en brazos.

Sotaicho: _Sasakibe __Fukutaichō, hágame el favor de __mandar el mensaje a los demás escuadrones_ dijo desapareciendo.

Sasakibe: solo asintió y desapareció para acatar la orden.

* * *

_**Décimo escuadrón**_

_Toshirou llego, con una cara súper larga a su escuadrón, que nadie de sus oficiales se percato, pero si sintieron como el lugar se congelaba por el reiatsu del peliblanco. _

Toshirou:_ Entrenamiento de ultima hora, todos contra mi quiero ver que tan fuertes se han vuelto en este año que no estuve a cargo _dijoparándose en medio de todosen posición de ataque.

_Eso significa que esta de mal humor y nos pateara el trasero a todos_ pensaban los oficiales

Toshirou ya se encontraba sin camisa, mientras unas gotas de sudor recorrían su bien formado abdomen, dispuesto a peleando con cada uno de su escuadra, estaba furioso con sigo mismo; por que al fin de cuentas no logro arreglar su situación con karin.

Pensamiento de toshirou: _Maldito byakuya si no hubiera llagado, ahora estaría feliz con karin _pensaba mientras golpeaba a 5 oficiales de su escuadrón, que caían como sacos a los alrededores.

Y algunas de las mujeres de su escuadrón soltaban suspiros al aire_, en verdad es el mas guapo y joven de todos los capitanes, _susurro una chica a su compañera _Ey recuerda que el capitán de la quinta, esta en el segundo lugar de los mas guapos y además es un héroe _respondió en susurro una de las chicas.

El peliblanco estaba tan concentrado en la batalla que no se dio cuenta cuando su teniente le gritaba.

Rangiku: _Hola taicho, ya escucho nos dieron el día libre _grito saludando desde la puerta de la oficina.

Toshirou:_ han mejorado un poco ya pueden descansar les dijo _limpiándose el sudor y acomodándose la ropa.

Toshirou: _como que el día libre, explícate matsumoto _dijo acercándose a rangiku.

Rangiku:_ Si, porque va haber una pelea en el gran dojo y los que quisieran ira las puertas estarán abiertas todo el día _dijo con extrema emoción en sus palabras_._

Al escuchar día libre, todos los oficiales que estaban tirados alrededor del campo, se levantaron inmediatamente sin ningún rasguño; como por arte de magia (quien no se alegraría por un día libre después de tanto trabajo jejejeje XD_)_

Rangiku: _y quien cree que pelearan taicho _grito súper emocionada, que no lo dejo ni contestar;_ EL CAPITÁN KEMPACHI Y KARIN-SHAN._

Toshirou se quedo en shock mientras aparecía un tic en su ojo derecho_._

_Oficiales X: Que karin-sama va a pelear, de seguro va ser una pelea grandiosa, considerando lo sorprendentemente fuerte que es y no olvides lo hermosa _hablaron muy emocionados_._

Toshirou, salio de su transe al escuchar las palabras de sus oficiales mientras que la temperatura descendía un par de grados, dedico una mirara de odio a todos los de su escuadró_, _

Pensamientos de toshirou: _ahora que, todo el mundo la llama por su nombre y aparte la consideran hermosa, si la hubieran conocido cuando era machorrilla y mas chica no dirían lo mismo pensaba sin quitarles la vista de encima de sus oficiales._

Rangiku_: taicho que este celoso, no significa que tenga que soltar su reiatsu, me estoy congelando _dijo abrazándose a si misma.

Toshirou: _Matsumoto controla tus comentarios_ grito tan molesto que frunció el seño.

Toshirou:_ Ya oyeron tienen el día libre les _grito a sus oficiales que lo miraban con cara de espanto.

_Oficiales X: Gracias hitsugaya taicho _gritaron corriendo en dirección al dojo, mientras el se quedaba solo con sus pensamientos, en medio del campo.

Rangiku: _Que taicho no piensa ir, _grito emocionada, que al no recibir contestación solo se puso en marcha.

El peliblanco no respondió, solo empezó a caminar, sin ver por donde iba.

_Rangiku: Yo quiero ver si los rumores que corren sobre karin-shan son ciertos _dijo dispuesta a irse, seguida por su capitán.

* * *

**Sexta división **

Kuchiki taicho se encontraba trabajando arduamente, mientras masaki comía un altero de dulces de la mesa.

Renji_: Taicho taicho, que hace aquí trabajando; ha caso no escucho que nos dieron a todos el día libre_ (si después de tantos años y de haberse convertido en capitán le llamaba de la misma manera jejejej XD) dijo acercándose al escritorio.

Masaki:_ Hola tío ren-kun _dijo abrazando al pelirrojo mientras este la cargaba

Byakuya:_ Y, a que se debe _pregunto mirándolo directamente.

Renji:_ Es que va haber un combate en el gran dojo y el comándate ordeno que se diera el día libre a los que quisieran asistir al combate _dijo con un poco de emoción en la voz.

Byakuya: _Y quien peleara _contesto seriamente volviendo a su trabajo_._

_Renji: karin acepto, darle la revancha a kempachi _dijo seriamente sosteniendo a masaki, sin moverse esperando la reacción del noble.

Masaki: _Lo mas seguro que mi Oba-san le gane de nuevo _dijo con una gran sonrisa la pequeña.

_Byakuya: Que no piensas venir _dijo desde la puerta apunto de irse_. _

Renji:_ Claro vamos _contesto.

Pensamiento de renji: _Que extraño que kuchiki-taicho se interese por los combates _pensaba siguiéndolo de cerca con masaki que no paraba de gritar_._

* * *

_**Décimo tercer escuadrón **_

Isshin se encontraba cuidando de su capitán y amigo ukitake que se encontraba delicado de Salun (en cama como siempre).

Ukitake: _Cof cof , como te fue en la reunión_ dijo moviendo la cabeza, ya que estaba observando el techo.

Isshin: _Bien, solo querían escoger a los que visitaran la academia mañana contesto a la orilla del tufon del enfermizo._

_Ukitake: Cof cof cof Y como están tus hijos _le pregunto mientras se sentaba para verlo mejor.

_Isshin: Bien ya sabes como me tratan siempre _dijo con una sonrisa.

Ukitake: _Supe que el capitán hitsugaya, llego de su misión hace unos días _dijo tomando un te que tenia al lado.

Isshin:_ Si también se encontraba ahí, pero lucia como deprimido _contestó sin quitar la sonrisa.

Ukitake_: Y que ya soluciono sus problemas amorosos con tu hija _dijo dejando el te al lado y observando detenidamente a isshin

Isshin:_ Sinceramente no se, lo mas seguro es que no _(Así es isshin ya sabia que karin sostuvo una relación con el expequeño capitán jejeje ya que se lo contó urahara)_ pero si toshirou no arregla, su problema pronto con karin; las cosas se complicaran _dijo con semblante serio.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio, viendo por la ventana por donde entraba una mariposa infernal.

Ukitake: _Que raro, dos juntas en un solo día _dijo mientras estiraba la mano y la mariposa se posesionaba en ella dando el mensaje:

_A todos los capitanes, tenientes y oficiales de menor rango; se les informa que hoy se dará el día libre para todos en el sereitei, debido a que se llevara a cabo una batalla en el gran dojo._

_El retador es kempachi zaraki, capitán del décimo primer escuadrón contra su oponente kurosaki karin, capitana del noveno escuadrón, que solo por hoy aceptara cualquier desafío, la puerta estará abierta para todos los que deseen asistir._

Ukitake: _Creo que tu hija por fin acepto darle la revancha al zaraki y otra vez se esta metiendo en problemas _dijo rodando los ojos.

_Isshin: Ya sabes como somos, nosotros los kurosaki _dijo orgulloso.

Ukitake: _Esto, es algo que no me puedo perder isshin, _se levanto apoyándose en su teniente mientras caminaban hacia, donde se llevaría acabo el encuentro.

* * *

**Cuarto escuadrón **

Yuzu se encontraba practicando, su kido curativo con isane, momo y hanataro.

Yuzu: _No puedo, no me sale _dijo mientras trataba de curar una pequeña ave

Isane: _Vamos un intento más _dijo haciéndole señales de apoyo.

Hanataro:_ Se que puedes _dijo animándola.

Momo:_ No creo que pueda aguantar mas _dijo recargada en la pared mientras yuzu la miraba detenidamente.

Hanataro:_ No apoyes momo, que no ves que la desconcentras con tus comentarios _dijo sonrojándose un poco.

_Isane: Eso es concentra tu reiatsu en tu manos. _

Unahana:_ Como va _dijo apareciendo en una de las puertas_._

Isane:_ Muy bien taicho, ya controla mas tiempo su kido _dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a yuzu.

Momo:_ Aunque, le falta más práctica _dijo con cara de fastidio.

Yuzu:_ Oye que odies a mi hermana, por quitarte a hitsugaya taicho, no significa que me odies a mí también _dijo con molestia, desconcentrándose totalmente, mientras momo se quedaba bien callada (asta que ha yuzu, le sale el ichigo que trae dentro XD).

Se provoco un silencio por el cometario que hizo yuzu, mientras entraba una mariposa infernal.

Isane: _Que extraño, dos juntas en un día _dijo poniendo la mano para que la mariposa diera el mensaje

Al escuchar el mensaje yuzu se sorprendió tanto, que abrió los ojos de par en par. (0.0)

Yuzu: _como que karin va a pelear con ese demente, lo mas seguro es que va salir herida _dijo histérica y al borde del llanto.

Hanataro:_ Vamos yuzu cálmate, por los rumores que he oído kurosaski-san es muy poderosa _dijo tratando de consolarla.

_Unahana: Sin contar que ya ha pelado con zaraki taicho antes, el le estuvo rogando mucho para que le diera la revancha, de seguro debe de estar muy emocionado _dijo es forma seria, sonriendo para tranquilizar a yuzu.

Pensamiento momo:_ Esto es genial, quiero averiguar como es que esa tonta, se transformo en capitana de la noche a la mañana, sin siquiera haber cursado la academia _pensaba mientras se disponía a retirarse_. _

Unahana:_ Pero la ultima vez que peleo con kurosaki taicho salio mal herido, que ni mi kido puro curarlo vamos Isane, kurosaki-san, hanataro tal vez nos van a necesitar ya que termine la batalla _dijo saliendo seguida de los mencionados_._

* * *

_**Segundo escuadrón**_

Soi fong derivaba a cada uno de sus oficiales _todos me decepcionan, no han entrenado_ grito con enfado, poniéndose el haori.

Omaeda:_ Capitana, capitana tenemos el día libre dijo _corriendo hacia soi.

Soi:_ no estamos para días libres Omaeda _dijo dándole una gran patada en el estomago.

Omaeda:_ Pero el comandante acaba de mandar una mariposa infernal _dijo sosteniéndose el estomago.

Soi fong: _Y que decía el mensaje _dijo seriamente sin dejar de caminar

Omaeda:_ Que el capitán zaraki y la capitana de la novena van a pelear en el gran dojo y que aceptaría cualquier desafío, que el que quisiera asistir tenía el día libre._

Al escuchar las palabras pelea y karin juntas se quedo estática.

_Pensamiento _Soi fong: _esta es mi oportunidad para desafiarla y demostrarle a yoruichi-sama que yo soy su mejor discípula _pensaba mientras retomaba su camino y empuñaba las manos_. _

Omaeda:_ Taicho espéreme, yo también quiero ver la pelea _dijo siguiéndola de cerca.

* * *

_**Octavo escuadrón**_

_Nanao: Capitán tiene mucho papeleo que hacer, deje de estar holgazaneando y póngase a trabajar _grito golpeándolo con el libro que tenia en mano debido a que el capitán estaba disque dormido.

Syunsui: _Ey porque me golpeas mientras descanso lo ojos, eres mala nanao _dijo mientras se levantaba y entraba una mariposa infernal dando el mensaje.

Syunsui: _Hhuhuhh karin-shan va a pelear de nuevo con zaraki, no me puedo perder esto, tal vez use su bankai y ahora que es mas grande debe lucir mas sexi que la ultima vez _hablaba en voz alta, mientras era seguido por su teniente.

Nanao:_ Debería tener más respeto al expresarse así de kusosaki taicho dijo molesta_

Syunsui: _Ha ha nanao no te pongas celosa, tu también eres sexi cuando me golpeas con ese libro _dijo sin perder el paso_._

Nanao_: Cállese Capitán, no diga estupideces _dijo siguiéndolo de cerca_._

* * *

_**Décimo segundo escuadrón**_

Mayuri:_ Es muy extraño no he recibido mensaje de kurosaki taicho y fukutaichō. _

Pensamiento Mayuri:_ y también es extraño que no haya quedado ni rastro del Hōgyoku después de que ichigo lo destruyo en mil pedazos _pensaba el loco científico.

La pantalla se encendió repentinamente, sacando al científico loco de sus pensamientos, en donde apareció rukia.

Rukia:_ Capitán todos qui están muertos, no hay nadie con vida, solo un reiatsu muy extraño, ya investigamos pero al llegar al sótano el reiatsu desaparece d_ijo con cara de desesperación.

Rukia:_ Solo encontramos una nota con sangre que decía la palabra Youkai, a mi me suena un poco, pero usted dirá._

Ichigo:_ Regresaremos de inmediato _dijo atrás de ella cortándose la comunicación.

Mayuri: _Debemos de informar al comandante _dijo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir rukia.

Nemu:_ Me temo que el comandante no se encuentra en su escuadrón, ya que se tomo el día libre, para visualizar el combate entre zaraki taicho y kurosaki taicho que se llevara a cabo en el gran dojo _dijo seriamente_._

Mayuri_: Muy bien, que esperas_ _Nemu para ir a buscarlo _dijo en dirección así el dojo.

* * *

_**De vuelta con karin: **_

Llegaron aun estadio grandísimo, el campo de batalla era de pura tierra, con muchos asientos de concreto que lo rodeaban (Parecido al coliseo XD) con 4 grandes balcones en cada una de las esquinas.

Kaien: _Esto es genial, tía_ dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con un brillo de sorpresa y emoción.

Karin: _estoy tan sorprendida como tu_ dijo parada en el centro del gran dojo, con kaien es brazos.

Yumichika: _Pero hace años que no se usa para batallas, más que para demostraciones de bankai, _dijo observando el lugar.

_Crees que resista los reiatsus de los capitanes hablaron ikaku y Yumichika _que conocían perfectamente el moustroso reiatsu que su capitán emitía cuando estaba emocionado por una batalla_._

Los primero en llegar fueron los de la novena con carteles _**vamos capitana la amamos.**_

Hisagi_: Siento lo de los carteles kurasaki-taicho _dijo acercándose hacia karin y agachando la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

Karin: _No te preocupes hisagi, necesito que me hagas un favor. _

Hisagi_: Claro capitana, lo que quiera _dijo levantando la cabeza, pero al ver al pequeño kaien, esa sonrisa se borro; ese niño era un torbellino.

Kaien:_ Hola tío hisagi _dijo saludando de los brazos de la pelinegra

Karin: _Toma cuídalo, que no se meta en problemas _dijo entregándole a kaien a hisagi, que lo tomo de la mano, pero kaien no soltó la mano de karin provocando una escena muy extraña.

Kaien:_ Ten cuidado tía _dijo antes de soltarla_. _

Hisagi: _Si tenga cuidado taicho. _

Karin: _no se preocupen estaré bien _dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa a ambos y estos desaparecieron con shunpo hacia el balcón mas cercano_._

Cuando se dio cuenta el estadio estaba invadido por muchos oficiales con cámaras fotográficas_._

Pensamiento de yachiro: _Esta imagen se vera muy bien en la revista de las mujeres shinigamis _pensaba yachiro que capto la escena de karin con hisagi que parecían ser una familia feliz despidiéndose_._

Pensamiento karin: _En verdad que los chismes corren rápido en la SS _pensaba mientras miraba alrededor de todas la gradas que estaban casi llenas y se ponía en pose para la batalla._._

Hisagi: _Vamos capitana usted puede _gritaba desde el estrado con kaien en brazos

_Kaien: Eso es tía dale una paliza como la que le das a mi papi _gritaba emocionado, desde los brazos de hisagi (nota: como no alcanzaba a ver nada, le pidió a hisagi que lo cargara).

Ella les dedico a ambos una sonrisa que hizo que hisagi se sonrojara un poco.

Sotaicho: _Pueden empezar _grito desde el balcón donde estaba, muy muy aleado del campo de batalla.

Kempachi:_ Bien karin esta vez no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente dijo _

Karin: _Ni creas que te dejare ganar, morderás el polvo grito esperando el primer golpe._

El capitán se abalance, ha gran velocidad al igual que karin que esta provoco una nube de humo que al disiparse dejo un gran hoyo debido a la velocidad que uso.

En el cielo se encontraban peleando codo con codo, karin le dio una patada en el estomago provocado que este escupiera sangre y se apartara un par de metros.

Kenpachi: _en verdad que tus golpes son cada vez más potentes._

Karin: _Claro que si, he entrenado todas las noches con oni-shan _grito orgullosa mientra le daba otro golpe a gran velocidad, más que este fue recibido por una de las fuertes manos de capitán.

Karin: _hea ken-shan mejoraste un poco pero este no es suficiente para vencerme _dijo con una gran sonrisa y dispuesta ha atacar de nuevo con la pierna que tenia libre.

El no respondió, solo le dio un par de vueltas asta aventarla contra el suelo, pero eso nunca sucedió; ya que apareció detrás de su espalda.

_Karin: Que tonto _dijo detrás de el este se volteo y la golpeo pero lo esquivo a gran velocidad

Volteo repentinamente a uno de los balcones, donde estaba el capitán de la octava quejándose, con nanao goleándolo como siempre, el de la séptima serio observando detenidamente la batalla junto a su teniente y soi fong que esperaba con ansias que terminara con kempachi para retarla.

_Desenvaino a ryu Purifica con tu fuego megami no Ryū akai (Diosa del dragón rojo) para recibir el ataque directo que no le causo el mas mínimo impacto _

Todos se quedaron embobados viendo la escultural figura de la pelinegra en el aire.

Kempachi: _Así que vas a pelear enserio _dijo desvainando su katana y dirigiéndose a gran velocidad asía, karin que no se quedo atrás.

En un instante nadie podía ver nada más que oír el metal que chocaba y una luz que producían las katanas al golpearse.

Hisagi:_ Nunca había visto a karin pelear en serio _dijo desde el balcón

ukitake e isshin:_ y no has visto _nada hablaron apareciendo detrás de el.

Hisagi: _hola ukitake taicho, kurosaki fukitaicho _dijo inclinado la cabeza un poco en señas de reverencia.

Kaien: _Abuelo _grito soltando el agarre de hisagi

Isshin: _hola pequeño, donde esta tu hermana y tus papa _dijo abrazando fuertemente a su nieto.

Kaien: _Saki esta con byaku, papá y mamá en una misión._

Karin le proporciono una gran patada en la cara que lo llevo a estampase con una pared.

_Karin: Es hora de terminar con esto _"kōsen_ akai" _dijo lanzando un rayo directo a kempachi_._

kempachi estaba un poco noqueado que no pudo esquivar el ataque y callo a gran velocidad provocando un hoyo.

Karin: _Bien ken-shan creo que he ganado de nuevo_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona y su zampakuto en el hombro caminando hacia el mientras su cabello se movía con el aire_._

Pensamiento byakuya: _Si no fuera por el cabello negro se pacería a ella _pensó viendo la escena detenidamente (para los que no saben yoruichi, iba a molestar a byakuya cuando era niño)

La multitud se volvió loca (aja lo se así como en dragón Ball en el torneo de artes marciales)

_Karin Se agacho y empezó su labor _"kaji Shinsei na" curando todas la heridas de kempachi, pero Sintió el reiatsu de soi detrás de ella y volteo riendo_ Así que tú también quieres retarme _grito sin dejar de curar al capitán.

Soi fong: _Solo quiero demostrarte quien es mejor alumna de yoruichi-sama _dijo tirando su haori que fue recogido por Omaeda.

Karin:_ Con esto es suficiente, será mejor que unahana taicho se haga cargo del resto _dijo antes de apacer delante de soi fong

Kenpachi:_ jeje Que humillación, vencido dos veces por una pequeña niña _decía tratándose de pararse.

Unahana:_ No te preocupes, todo perdemos alguna ves _dijo apareciendo detrás del capitán y ayudándole a levantarse.

Yuzu:_ Karin ten cuidado _grito apareciendo junto a hanataro detrás de la capitana de la cuarta

Karin solo sonrío y dijo_ Bien soi estoy lista empecemos._

* * *

_**En el estrado**_

Rangiku: _Karin se ve diferente taicho, que le hizo cuando estaban en la reunión _dijo observándola detenidamente y volteando de reojo hacia el peliblanco.

Toshirou: _Mejor no preguntes matsumoto, no es de tu incumbencia_ contesto recargado en uno de los muros del estadio.

Momo: _hola Shiro-shan, matsumoto _grito abrazando al peliblanco.

Rangiku: _hola momo_ dijo sin desviar la mirada de la pelea, que aun no comenzaba.

Toshirou: _te he dicho muchas veces momo, que no me gusta que me digas así y por favor suéltame_ dijo mientras aparecían venitas de su frente.

Momo: _Vamos shiro que egoísta y no se porque te molestas si tu ni siquiera tienes novia_ dijo sin soltar el agarre.

Rangiku: _Taicho, karin lo esta viendo y no luce feliz_ dijo riendo un poco.

Pero cuando toshirou volteo, ella se giro su rostro hacia soi y no parecía importarle.

matsumoto: _taicho sera mejor ir ha aquel balcon que esta solo, creo que veremos mejor desde ahi_ dijo desapareciendo seguida por el peliblenaco que solo asintio.

Momo al ver la reacción de toshirou. Lo soltó mientras utilizaba shunpo apareciendo en el campo de batalla.

* * *

**Regresando con karin**

Pero al sentir el reiatsu del peliblanco volteo al estrado, pero lo que vio la puso furiosa.

Karin: _Maldito y así es como quieres recuperarme _dijo en voz alta mirándolo con odio.

_Hollokarin: te lo dije karin solo fue una mentira para lastimarte más._

Pensamiento de karin:_ y, yo que estuve apunto de echarme para atrás que tonta fui al creer en sus palabras _pensaba karin entre cerrando los ojos_._

Soi fong:_ Karin, piensas pelear o te quedaras observando al capitán de la décima _dijo riendo.

_Karin: Solo estaba tomando inspiración soi comencemos _dijo observándola y enterrando a ryu en el suelo.

Ambas pelaban con tal fuerza y rapidez que provocaban que solo los capitanes y el comandante, pudieran ver los movimientos en el aire.

Los demás solo miraban el reiatsu al golpearse (estilo dragón Ball je jeje)

Soi daba una patada y karin lo esquivaba de la misma manera.

Soi fong: _Es hora de dejar de jugar grito _desvainando su katana_Aguijonea a tus enemigos hasta la muerte Suzume bachi_y su katana se trasformo, como en un guante color dorado y negro con una uña mas larga.

Golpeo a karin en el pecho y ambos brazos saliendo de ellos una imagen de una mariposa infernal.

A karin no le pareció importar y siguió esquivando los golpes de soi como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Soi fong se estaba hartando_ Es hora de dar el segundo golpe _grito golpeando a karin

Hubo una gran explosión alrededor de todo el cuerpo de karin, provocando una gran nube de polvo, mientras se desvanecía el reiatsu de la pelinegra.

Toshirou:_ Karin noooo_ grito dispuesto a saltar de uno de los balcones donde se encontraba solo con matsumoto.

asta aqui el quinto episodio

gracias por tomarce su tiempo para leer mi loca historia


	6. karin vs byakuya parte 2

**BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**Capitulo 6 karin vs. Ken-shan, soi y byakuya parte 2**

Toshirou_: Karin _grito desde la gradas ya que sintió que su reiatsu se desvanecía

Rangiku_: Capitán tranquilícese no le pasara nada fíjese bien_ dijo de pie debido al reiatsu que expulso su capitán al preocuparse.

Rangiku: _En verdad que un hombre enamorado se preocupa de más _dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su taicho en señal de apoyo.

Este ni pareció escuchar el comentario de la rubia, estaba tan concentrado y nervioso viendo la pelea.

* * *

Karin: _Creíste que con eso me derrotarías _se escucho su voz saliendo de la nube de humo, pero su ropa se desintegro de la cintura hacia arriba, así que solo tenia un listón rojo que tapaba sus pechos, dejando al aire su abdomen plano, brazos y la espalda dejando ver un tatuajede un dragón brillando, rodeada de un extraño reiatsu verde.

De la sorpresa a varios hombres les dieron hemorragias nasales, incluidos el comandante y toshirou que en vano trato de disimularlo.

Pensamientos toshirou: _Desde cuando tiene un tatuaje _pensó tapando su nariz.

Momo: _Que es este reiatsu tan grande _dijo desde el suelo del campo de batalla.

Soi fong:_ Que, no puede ser pero como si te golpeé directo al pecho _grito sorprendida.

Karin: _Mmm... déjame explicarte mi querida soi, veras tengo la habilidad de que con el fuego de mi zampakuto repelo todo tipo de veneno y golpes tanto de mi cuerpo; como al de la persona que quiero defender o curar _dijo caminado de manera sexi hacia soi_._

_Karin: Ven ami ryu _y la zampakuto se materializo al lado de ella, mientras su katana aparecía en su mano derecha.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer hermosa de cabello y ojos rojos sangre, traía puesto un vestido de noche color negro y su haori color negro del dragón que al darle la mano a karin se desvaneció en el aire.

Karin: _Gracias ryu _dijo cerrando los ojos mientras el reiatsu verde se disipaba.

Mayuri: _Donde he visto a esa mujer _dijo sorprendido entando por una de las puertas principales con nemu.

_Pensamientos Mayuri: Estoy seguro de haberla visto en otro lugar pero donde _pensaba colocándose una mano en la barbilla.

Renji: _Debe de tener una gran conexión con su zampakuto para poder hacer eso _dijo aun lado de byakuya que sostenía en brazos a masaki pare que no le afectara el gran reiatsu que provocaba que varios tenientes cayeran al suelo y el solo asintió

Ikaku, yomichika y yachiro:_ No creí que fuera tan fuerte _decían desde el suelo con los ojos abiertos estilo anime O.O.

Soi fong: _Eso no es todo karin _grito empezando ha emanar un reiatsu color blanco por los brazos y piernas, que todo alrededor del reiatsu se desintegraba.

Karin solo sonrío caminado así ella con su zampakuto en mano (que era igual de grande que la de ichigo)

Soi fong: _Porque esa sonrisa karin si estas apunto de morir _dijo de manera desafiante.

* * *

**En otro lado de sereitei**

Yoruichi e urahara caminaba tranquilamente por el sereitei seguidos de ichigo y rukia.

Urahara: _Que irresponsable eres ichigo, como que no sabes donde están tus hijos _dijo tapándose el rostro con el abanico que siempre trae.

Ichigo: _Pues no, cuando llegamos, fuimos a buscar al comandante pero no había nadie, más que una barrera _contesto mientras fruncía el ceño.

Rukia: _Luego fuimos a buscar a ni-sama a su escuadrón pero tampoco había nadie _hablo siguiendo a su esposo de cerca.

Ichigo: _Y por cierto que hacen ustedes aquí, desde la batalla contra aizen no los había visto _dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Yoruichi: _Es que venimos a repartir unas invitaciones _dijo parando el paso entregándoles un sobre blanco.

_**Estimada Familia kurosaki;**_

_**Quedan cordialmente invitados a la boda de **__**Kisuke Urahara & **__**Yoruichi Shihouin**_

_**La recepción será en el sótano de urahara de hoy en ocho días, los esperamos puntualmente a las 8:00 PM.**_

_**Abra mucho sake y música, los que se quieran quedar a pasar la noche estará disponible la casa.**_

_**Recepción para 4**_

_**Posdata: ichigo más te vale que vallas bien vestido.**_

_**Atte. Tú amiga yoruichi.**_

Ichigo y rukia:_ Que se van a casar _gritaron al mismo tiempo con mirada de sorpresa.

Rukia: _Felicidades yoruichi _dijo abrazando a la pelimorado

Ichigo: _Urahara no sabes al infierno que te metes _dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de urahara y una cara de terror ya que sintió la mirada de su esposa en la nuca.

Rukia: _Que tratas de decir ichigo que es un infierno, estar casado conmigo _dijo súper molesta dándole un golpe a su amado esposo que termino en el piso.

Rukia: _Olvídate de dormir en la cama hoy _grito empezando a caminar.

Ichigo:_ Rukia perdóname lo dije en forma de _broma grito parándose y siguiéndola.

_Yoruichi: Siguen igual que siempre no le crees Kisuke _dijo abrazando ha urahara

_Kisuke: Solo espero que no te vuelvas como rukia cuando nos casemos _dijo riendo un poco.

Antes de empezar a caminar sintieron el que se elevaba el reiatsu de soi fong , las dos parejas desaparecieron con shunpo hacía el lugar de la batalla.

* * *

Karin: _Sabes soi fong, yo también puedo dominar el __Shunko _grito mientras de sus brazos y hombros empezaba a fluir reiatsu color rojo.

Soi fong quedo en estado de shock al sentir el gran reiatsu que emanaba.

_Karin: __Esta fue la última técnica que me enseño yoruichi antes de despedirse todavía no la domino a la perfección porque apenas hace como 1 meses pude realizarla _

_Karin: __Solo me las mostró 1 vez, ya que tenía algunos problemas de salud, _continuo hablando mientras seguía soltando su reiatsu poco a poco.

Pensamientos soi: _No puede ser ami me tomo más de 100 años aprenderlo y dominarlo y aun no lo domino a la perfección, pero esta niña lo domino con solo 1 mes de entrenamiento y la domina bastante bien _pensaba evitando con mucha dificultad cada ataque que le proporcionaba la morocha.

* * *

Ichigo:_ Ya veo porque no había nadie en todo el sereite _dijo sin darse cuenta que su hermana pequeña estaba en paños menores y luchando.

Rukia: _Mira es karin _grito acercándose al barandal.

Urahara: _Y le esta dando una paliza a soi fong _grito emocionado

_Ichigo: __Que, como que karin _grito furioso.

* * *

Soi fong: _Quien eres y como es que aprendes tan rápido _grito muy impactada a lo que le revelo pelinegra.

Karin: _Digamos que ni yo lo se _dijo acabando con soi fong de un solo golpe.

Provocando que cayera a gran velocidad, soi solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llego, ya que alguien la sostuvo en brazos.

Yoruichi:_ Hola soi fong creo que no has practicado verdad _dijo sosteniéndola en brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

Soi:_ Yoruichi-sama le he fallado _dijo con la cabeza gacha quedando inconciente.

* * *

Sotaicho: _,__En verdad tiene todas las habilidades de los Yamamoto_ dijo seriamente sin quitar los ojos de la batalla.

Isshin: _Creo que pronto se va a preguntar porque ella e ichigo, tienen tanto poder y potencial, no le crees papá_ le susurro al comandante que se mantuvo en silencio.

Sotaicho: Pronto llegara el momento de contarles la verdad dijo observando de reojo a isshin.

Ichigo: Viejo grito seguido de rukia y urahara.

Urahara: _Hola isshin cuanto tiempo_ dijo de manera sombría.

Isshin: _Hola kisuke, por fin has decidido casarte, no es así_ dijo pasando de largo e ignorando olímpicamente a ichigo, felicitando a su viejo amigo.

Ichigo: _Que es lo que esta pasando aquí y por que karin esta peleando con soi fong en paños menores._

Kaien y masaki: _Hola Papá, mama_ gritaron saltando a los brazos de ichigo, que asta se le olvido el coraje, correspondiendo el agarre. (hay que lindo ichi de papá XD)

Rukia solo les hizo piojito en la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa

Ichigo: _Un segundo papa como sabes que se va a casar _pregunto dudoso.

Isshin: _Porque la última vez que nos vimos me lo dijo_ contesto con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

La multitud se volvió loca de nuevo.

Karin: _Quien sigue_ grito con entusiasmado por el siguiente duelo, pero ese entusiasmo se espumo al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

Momo: _Que tal yo kurosaki taicho_ dijo desafiante

Karin: _Vamos hacer honestas hinamori no creo que puedas darme pelea_ dijo caminando dispuesta a desaparecer sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

* * *

Rangiku: _Taicho, taicho mire momo quiere enfrentar a karin_ grito con preocupación,

Toshirou: _Pero que, no puede contra karin la haría pedazos_ dijo espantado viendo la escena y saltando hacia el campo.

Rangiku: _A donde va taicho solo va agrandar el problema _grito mientras saltaba detrás del peliblanco

Toshirou: _Tengo que hacer algo_ dijo corriendo.

* * *

_Momo: Tienes miedo de pelear contra mi, ya que te quite a toshirou no es así _grito lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.

Karin paro en seco al escuchar esas palabras y la miro con el ceño fruncido estaba que echaba humo, le recordó lo que quería olvidar mientras soltaba todo su reiatsu de golpe. (Pico en la herida n.n)

Hollow interno: _Vamos karin patéale el culo y demuéstrale a esa zorra que contigo no se juega_ hablo emboscando una sonrisa.

Momo se tambaleo y callo asta el suelo.

Karin: _No vales la pena para pelear contra mi, te aria añicos en el primer Raung, mira como te pusiste solo con mi reiatsu _dijo dispuesta a irse.

Ryu mundo interno: _Eso es maestra solo evádela_ dijo de manera maternal, mientras le hacia señas al hollow en señal de haber ganado.

_Momo: __Vamos pelea zorra_ grito tratándose de parar.

Karin: _Si eso es lo que quieres, no te are esperar _susurro al oído de momo, poniendo su katana en la garganta de esta.

Momo solo trago saliva al sentir la katana, ya que no se dio ni cuenta, cuando fue que apareció por su espalda.

Toshirou: Detente karin dijo apareciendo en medio de ambas sosteniendo la katana de karin.

Toshirou: Momo, estas bien dijo acercándose a hinamori y poniendo la cabeza de haya en uno de sus fuertes brazos.

Momo: Gracias toshirou dijo desmayándose es sus brazos del peliblanco.

Karin solo se quedo en silencio observando la escena muy dolida, girándose dispuesta a caminar y colocándose su katana en el hombro.

Karin: _Controle a su novia, hitsugaya taicho o la lastimare la próxima vez _hablo sin dirigirle la mirada. Por dentro quería correr, encerrase en su alcoba y llorar asta quedarse dormida.

Toshirou: _Si me dejaras explicarte karin_ dijo levantándose con momo en brazos.

_Karin: Y que quieres explicarme que lo que vi el día que llegaste fue un error, pues mírate yo no veo que sea un error en eso_ dijo encarándolo.

Toshirou: _Karin si la única forma de que me escuches, es en batalla no me dejas otra opción que retarte._

_Karin: Me parece bien hitsugaya taicho cuando usted guste empezar_ dijo en posición de combate.

_Rangiku: Kan-shan eres mi diola, no creí que tu delantera creciera tanto en tan pocos años_ dijo apareciendo detrás de esta.

"_MATSUMOTO"_ gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo karin súper colorada cruzando sus brazos, ya que solo traía tapado una parte de sus pechos y toshirou ya que puso de nuevo su mirada en los senos de la chica empezando a sangrar un poco por la nariz.

Rangiku_: Hay taicho es un pervertido, jamás lo hubiera pensado de usted jajajajaja _dijo a carcajadas.

Toshirou: _Cállate y toma matsumoto llévala con unohana taicho_ dijo depositando a momo en los brazos de la vu luctuosa mujer.

Rangiku: A la orden taicho, nos vemos kan-shan dijo desapareciendo.

Toshirou: _Lista karin_ dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora en señal de podía derrotarla.

Karin: _Claro, yo siempre estoy lista hitsugaya taicho_ contesto feliz porque se vengaría, aunque muy en el fondo en ese momento se hizo una conexión profunda entre ambos.

Toshirou: _Porque no me llamas por mi nombre, como lo hacías antes karin, así como zaraki y kuchiki taicho_ dijo de manera fría ocultando el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

Karin: _Porque solo llamo así a mis amigos y usted dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo_ contesto de la misma manera fría, sin evitar ver el sonrojo del ex pequeño capitán.

Pensamientos karin: Porque se sonroja acaso le molestas que lo llame tan formalmente peso mientras fruncía el ceño.

Byakuya: _No me parce gusto hitsugaya taicho, habemos personas que seguimos esperando nuestro turno_ dijo el noble apareciendo detrás de ambos sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos toshirou: _Otra vez arruinando mis planes, que le pasara nunca antes lo vi comportarse así ¿será que esta enamorado de mi karin? _pensó dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al noble.

Karin: _No me digas que estabas esperando que terminara mi batalla con soi, para retarme byaku-kun_ dijo acercándose al noble con una sonrisa burlona y pasando de largo aun lado del peliblanco.

Pensamientos byakuya: _No solo de lejos se parece a yoruichi, es su vil replica _pensó disimulando un poco su sorpresa en una sonrisa.

Karin: _Espere hitsugaya taicho primero peleare con byaku-kun_ dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

Toshirou: _Esta bien como gustes kurosaki-san_ dijo el peliblanco recargándose en uno de los muros.

Karin empezó a invocar un _hadou Huesos de bestia destrozada! Gran pináculo. Cristal carmesí. Eje de acero. Avanza viento. ¡Detente, cielo! ¡Que la textura del golpe de lanza inunde el castillo vacío! Hechizo de destrucción hadou 63 !Raikoho!_ (Bala de trueno) grito detrás del noble y de su mano salio una gran onda de energía.

Rukia: _Mira ichigo ni-sama reto a karin en duelo_ grito a ichigo que no le ponía la mas minima atención

Kaien y masaki: _Papá, papá mira el tío byaku esta pelando con la tía karin_ gritaban los pequeños que tampoco les hico el mínimo caso.

Ichigo: _Detenga las batallas de mi hermana comandante, ella todavía es muy chica para estar peleando_ gritaba con el seño fruncido

Isshin:_ No te preocupes hijo, karin ya derroto a dos capitanes y va por el tercero_ dijo señalando el campo de batalla.

Ichigo miro a su hermana peleando con el chico flor, _rukia porque no me dijiste nada, acaso sigues molesta conmigo por lo de hace rato _dijo con cara de remordimiento

Rukia: _No, no estoy molesta pero Créeme te lo dije varias veces y tu ni nos hiciste caso_ dijo encarándolo.

_Y tres veces papi_ dijeron ambos niños burlándose de lo distraído que era su padre.

* * *

Byakuya: _Has mejorado mucho en tus kido karin_ dijo con sorpresa ya que apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque.

Karin: _Claro aprendí del mejor no es así byakuya sensei_, el solo sonrío ante el comentario.

Byakuya: "_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, revoloteo de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Pandemónium, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!_" **Hadou 4 Byakurai de uno de los dedos del noble salio un **Potente rayo blanco que se impacto en uno de los muros donde estaba hitsugaya ya que la pelinegra lo esquivo a gran velocidad.

Toshirou: _Fíjate _grito molesto mientras se quitaba pedazos de concreto del cabello ya que apenas y pudo esquiar el ataque.

Karin: _No pierde el tiempo byakuya_ dijo a sus espaldas sosteniendo la bufanda del noble pero este desapareció utilizando un paso flash.

Karin: "kōsen_ akai" _grito la morocha lanzando el rayo hacia al noble que estaba detrás de ella.

Byakuya_: Dispérsate__ Senbonzakura _dijo de manera fria mientras la hoja de su zampakuto se dividió en Miles de flores rosas que detuvieron el ataque antes de que llegara hacia el y explotando en el aire

Karin: _Muy bien byaku-kun eres afortunado, te mostrare un ataque que he estado perfeccionando, el único que lo ha visto es mi teniente_ dijo empezando ha emanando un reiatsu rojo, que producía una sensación de tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo una tristeza inmensa a los espectadores.

* * *

Pensamientos Hisagi: _No puede ser, lo piensa utilizar_ pensó poniendo una cara de terror.

Hisagi: _No capitana, no lo haga recuerde lo que paso la última vez_ gritaba desde el balcón.

Ichigo: _de que hablas hisagi y porque pones esa cara_ grito mientras jugaba con sus hijos.

_Papi, papi mas cosquillas ejjeje_ se reían los pequeños.

Hisagi: _De una técnica que hace poco perfecciono, lo malo es que después de usarla queda tan exhausta que la ultimas ves durmió por tres días seguido_ explico con cara de preocupación tomando con ambas manos el haori de su capitana.

* * *

Karin: _Amen no itami__ (__Lluvia del dolor) hahahah_ gritaba expulsando su reiatsu, mientras levantaba su zampakuto al cielo, siendo envuelta por un tornado, que a simple vista se miraba color rojo pero observándolo bien, eran miles de pétalos de rosas rojas.

Pensamientos toshirou: _Karin cuando te volviste tan fuerte y que es este sentimiento tan doloroso_ pensó con una mano es su pecho, viendo el hermoso paisaje donde empezaba una lluvia de miles de rosas rojas.

Yachiro: _Que bonito, pero siento ganas de llorar_ dijo derramando una lagrima.

Hisagi: _Por ahora es bonito, de qui en adelante se pone feo_ dijo mas nervioso que nunca.

Los hijos de ichigo empezaron a llorar inconsolablemente corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

Rukia: _Porque lloran_ dijo abrazándolos, asta que de sus ojos empezaron a salir unas lágrimas, _que es esta tristeza_ pensaba rukia.

Hisagi: _Será mejor que saques a los pequeños de aquí ichigo, no creo que soporten lo que viene_ dijo sin quitar la vista de la pelea.

Ichigo: _Pero que es este sentimiento_ pregunto sintiendo una tranquilidad enorme pero al mismo tiempo una tristeza infinita y tomando a masaki en brazos.

Hisagi: _Aun no lo entiendes verdad, con esta técnica karin deja expuestos sus sentimiento y toma todas las tristezas de las personas y las reúne en un sentimiento tan doloroso, que provoca una fuerza tan devastadora, que acabaría con todos nosotros si se lo propone_ dijo de manera fría.

Ichigo: Bien _toma rukia llévalos a la casa yo los alcanzo cuando termine la batalla _dijo con la mirada perdida.

Pensamientos rukia: _Esa mirada vacía, hacia tiempo que no la mostraba _pensó mientras que corría con los dos pequeños.

El tornado se disipo dejando ver a la morena muy distinta ya que sus ojos estaban totalmente vacíos, llenos de tristezas mientras su cabello creció asta llegar al suelo, que provoco que el listón se reventara dejando totalmente suelto moviéndose en el aire como su tuviera vida propia.

Karin: _Es hora de terminar con esto_ grito apuntando con su katana al noble.

De repente todos la pétalos rodearon al capitán de la sexta que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque y los pétalos explotaron al contacto con la piel provocando una gran nube de polvo.

Pensamientos byakuya: _Soledad, tristeza, enojo_ fueron solo sentimientos que pensó el noble que salio volando en picada de la gran explosión con muchos trozos de concreto que caían alrededor, pero fue atrapado por ichigo y renji que llegaron en el último momento antes de que se impactara en el suelo.

Karin envaino su katana, que volvió a su forma original y también empezó a caer a gran velocidad al suelo.

Toshirou:_ Karin_ grito dispuesto a atraparla, pero hisagi se le adelanto por unos mili segundos.

Hisagi: _Capitana esta bien_ dijo envolviéndola en su haori y sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Karin: _Claro que estoy bien hisagi solo un poco cansada_ susurró al oído de su teniente colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Que al sentir el aliento de su capitana en su oreja sé sonrojo a más no poder

Hisagi: _No uso todo su poder_ susurro al oído de su capitana.

Karin: _Si usara todo mi poder mataría a todos de tristeza_ contesto mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos aforrándose al cuello de su teniente y quedándose totalmente dormida.

Toshirou se iba acercar pero al ver la escena prefirió quedarse a una distancia prudente.

Pensamientos toshirou: _En verdad estará saliendo con el_ pensó desapareciendo.

Hisagi: _Unohana taicho revísela_ grito apareciendo delante de la capitana de la cuarta con karin en brazos.

Unohana: _Claro ponla en la camilla_ dijo con su sonrisa de siempre empezando a prepara un kido curativo.

Hisagi: Se pondrá bien dijo recostándola amablemente en la camilla aun lado de momo que todavía no despertaba y mirándola con un poco de lastimas.

**Flash Black **

Karin: _Vamos hisagi atácame de una vez_ gritaba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento del décimo tercer escuadrón.

El teniente solo esquivaba cada uno de los golpes que le proporcionaba su capitana. (Ya saben hisagi no es del tipo que resuelve todo a golpes, solo los usa cuando la situación lo requiere o.0)

Karin: _No, que querías ayudarme en mi entrenamiento hisagi_ dijo enfadada mientras que lo atacaba con su katana en shikai

Hisagi: _Esta bien taicho dice liberado a su zanpakutoh "Cosecha Kazeshini"_. Su espada se transforma en dos grandes hoces color negra sujetadas por una gran cadena del mismo color a Hisagi no le gusta mucho la forma que tiene, ya que parece que quisiera despojar o asesinar la vida de los demás y empieza a atacarla.

Karin: _Eso esta mejor hisagi_ dijo separándose un poco e invocando un kido _Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre. 10.000 formas, Agitación. Aquellos que coronan el nombre de una persona. Infierno y caos. Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas._**_Hadou 31 Shakkahou _****grito disparando una bola de energía directo a su teniente.**

**Este solo lo esquivo **mientras hablaba _Sabe taicho mi anterior capitán me dijo una frase "Alguien que no tiene miedo a su espada, no tiene derecho a llevarla" y desde entonces solo uso la violencia si la situación lo requiere asi._

Karin: _Eso me parece bien, te mostrare una técnica que no requiere la violencia, solo que nunca la he practicado, porque yoruichi me la prohibió, pero ahora que no esta la pobre utilizar, mantente lejos por favor_ dijo levantando su zampakuto al aire.

Pensamientos hisagi: Que tipo de técnica será, que no tenga que requerir a la violencia pensó sin quitar la vista, de los movimientos que efectuaba su capitana.

Karin: _Amen no itami__ (__Lluvia del dolor) grito hahahaha _siendo rodeada por miles de pétalos rojos que al disiparse dejaron ver a la pelinegra con el cabello largo y mirada profunda pero vacía.

Pensamientos hisagi: _Que es esto, siento un dolor en mi pecho, pero no tengo herida alguna_ pensó revisándose todo el cuerpo y viendo los pétalos rojos que caían lentamente alrededor.

Karin: _No pierdas tu tiempo buscando hisagi, no tienes ninguna herida_ dijo apareciendo delante de el.

Hisagi se quedo pasmado _su voz suena diferente y su rostro expresa una angustia muy grande_ pensó viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Karin: _Ahora te explicare porque sentiste eso dolor en el pecho, con esta técnica dejo expuestos mis sentimientos, es este caso tu estas sintiendo el dolor y tristeza que he tenido ocultos en mi por mucho tiempo y yo he recolectado tus sentimientos mas profundos para unirlos con los míos, y provocar una fuerza tan destructiva que acabaría con todo a mi alrededor_ dijo observando las reacciones de su teniente.

Hisagi siguió sin habla, escuchando la explicación de su capitana como alguien como usted puede sentir tanto dolor se preguntaba mentalmente confuso o.0

Karin: _No solo puedo producir daños internos también tengo un gran nivel de destrucción_ dijo apuntando hacía una gran roca que estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia

Los pétalos rojos que caían alrededor de ellos se juntaron formando un tornado alrededor de la gran roca haciéndola explotar y transformarse en nada.

Hisagi: _Capitana puedo preguntar algo_ dijo temeroso observado los ojos vacíos de su capitana.

Karin: _Claro_ contesto viéndolo directamente sin entender cual era su duda.

Hisagi: _Quien fue quien la hirió tanto_ dijo sin vacilar.

Karin: _Solo te puedo decir que es por culpa de una persona a la que quiero mucho, porque el me decepciono_ dijo observando detenidamente el techo del campo de entrenamiento que se parecía cielo normal.

Repentinamente el reiatsu de la pelinegra se descontrolo y la rodeo mientras su rostro y cabello volvían ala normalidad, el reiatsu se disipo mientras ella caía al suelo.

Hisagi: _Capitana, capitana reaccione que le pasa_ grito apareciendo detrás de ella, pero sus gritos eran en vano ya que la pelinegra estaba en un sueño profundo.

Pensamientos hisagi: _Quien la habrá lastimado tanto_ pensaba hisagi sosteniéndola en brazos ya que perdió el conocimiento…

**Fin del flas Black **

* * *

Unohana: _No te preocupes hisagi estará bien solo necesita descanso_ dijo parando la curación con kido, muy sonriente al ver las expresiones del teniente de la novena ….

Décimo segundo escuadrón

Rukia: _soitacho, encontramos a todos muertos y esta nota en la mano del oficial a cargo_ dijo entregándole el papel con su debido respeto.

Ichigo: _también encontramos un extraño reiatsu que jamás había sentido, lo seguimos hasta el sótano y encontramos todo congelo_ dijo rascándose el mentón

Pensamientos soitacho: _no puede ser, han vuelto_ dijo dándole el papel a nemu para inspeccionarlo.

Comandante: _Kurotsuchi__taicho, busque información acerca de los Youkai_ dijo de manera seria como siempre.

Mayuri: _Comandante parece que han borrado toda la información respecto a ellos, no tengo ni un solo dato en la memoria_ dijo súper frustrado sin dejar de teclear letras y buscar archivos.

Ichigo: _que pasa, acaso en un nuevo enemigo, siempre el lo mismo con ustedes_ dijo dispuesto a salir.

Comandante: _No es solo un enemigo kurosaki buscan mas que eso_ dijo seriamente.

Pensamientos comandante: _lo mas seguro es que tenemos un infiltrado_ pensó con sus manos en el bastón.

Comandante: _Dejaremos que las cosas sigan su curso, pueden retirarse kurasaki taicho, fukitaicho _dijo desapareciendo.

* * *

gracias por sus reviews

nos leemos pronto bye


	7. Declaración de hisagi y visitando la aca

_**gracias por sus reviews: por fin el septimo episodio**_

_**espero que les guste.**_

_**Todos los**__** personajes de bleach NO me pertenecen le pertenecen a tite Kubo**_

**C****apitulo 7:**

**Declaración de hisagi y visitando la academia shinigami**

Karin abrió lentamente sus ojos, divisando lo que reconoció como su habitación y justo a su cama se encontraba hisagi en una silla profundamente dormido sujetando una de las manos de la pelinegra.

Karin: _Debe de estar muy cansado_ dijo en un susurro cubriendo a su teniente con una de las mantas en las que estaba envuelta.

Karin_: Gracias por preocuparte por mi_ dijo Besando su frente, mientras se levantaba directo al baño, entro silenciosamente y cerro la puerta a su detrás

Abrió la regadera y se desnudo entrando bajo ella, sintiendo el agua caliente, por toda su nívea piel mientras el agua recorría su espalda donde estaba el tatuaje del dragón y se desaparecía por el reto de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente se ducho y se coloco el _shitagi_ blanco interior, saliendo del baño con el cabello totalmente empapado, que cubría parte de su rostro y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su teniente que seguía dormido, pero no se dio cuenta que su haori estaba tirado en el suelo y uno de sus pies se enrolló en el produciendo que cayera al suelo y hisagi se despertara bruscamente.

Hisagi: _Capitana que hace en el suelo, debería estar descansando _dijo apareciendo junto a la pelinegra, ayudándole a levantarse y recostándola en la cama, sentándose a lado de ella.

Karin: _Vamos hisagi ya me siento de maravilla y me estoy muriendo de hambre_ dijo con una gran sonrisa levantando uno de sus brazos mientras su estomago gruñía.

Hisagi: _Como no vas a tener hambre, si has dormido durante dos días_ dijo alterado mientras se levantaba bostezando y estirándose.

Karin. _Que, quien se esta haciendo cargo del escuadrón, como esta byaku-kun y que paso con la visita a la academia_ dijo alterada dispuesta a levantarse.

Hisagi:_ Tranquilícese taicho ya me encargue de _eso dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de karin acomodándola de nuevo en su cama.

Hisagi: _Kuchiki taicho esta bien, ya que antes de que el ataque lo impactara puso una barrera, que impidió que sufriera daños graves, en cuanto ala visita de la academia fui a hablar con el director para pedir que pospusiera la visita asta que usted y kuchiki taicho se recuperaban, el acepto gustosamente_ hablo recargándose al respaldo de su silla.

Karin: _Oye hisagi que es ese bulto que esta ahí_ dijo tranquilizándose y cambiando de tema mientras posaba sus ojos en el gran bulto que estaba cerca de su armario.

Hisagi: _Mmm... son regalos de sus admiradores y de algunos capitanes que vinieron a visitarla mientras estaba dormida _dijo parándose en dirección al armario y descubriendo el gran bulto.

* * *

Yuzu estaba preparando el desayuno, asta que sintió el reiatsu de su hermana moverse por la habitación.

Pensamientos yuzu: _Que bueno que ya esta bien _pensó sonriendo y poniendo cuatro platos en la meza ya que hisagi se había quedado a dormir deque que karin quedo inconsciente, el necio no se quiso separar de su capitana ni un momento.

Yuzu:_ Me pregunto si hisagi sentirá algo más que admiraron por mi hermana y que habrá pasado con toshirou, cuando uso esa técnica sentí la desesperación y tristeza _pensó en voz alta.

Toc toc tocaron ala puerta sacándola de sus pensamiento _voy _grito yuzu quitándose el mandil y colocándolo en una de las silla, llego asta abrir la puerta

Yuzu: _Hola hitsugaya taicho, pase creo que karin ya despertó_ dijo cerrando la puerta detrás del capitán, no se sorprendió tanto como la primera vez que llego, ya que los dos días que karin estuvo inconsciente, la visitaba sin que hisagi se diera cuenta de ello.

El peliblanco solo asintió y camino lentamente hasía las escaleras.

Yuzu: _Capitán espere, tengo que hablar con usted_ dijo decidida mientras le hacia una señal para que se sentara en la sala.

Toshirou: _Claro de que quieres hablar_ contesto respetuosamente, sentándose en una de los sillones de la sala.

Yuzu: _Porque dejaste a karin hace 3 años_ dijo sentándose junto al peliblanco que se sorprendió tanto, al escuchar eso, abriendo los ojos demasiado (0.0)

* * *

**Habitación de karin:**

Eran muchos ramos de rosas rojas, que le encantaron a la pelinegra.

Un gran oso de Chapi que de seguro se lo había enviado su cuñada con una nota:

_**Karin recupérate pronto y no lo vuelvas hacer, tu hermano esta **__**tan furioso; que parece que echa fuego por la boca.**_

Karin solo sonrío al leerla nota imaginándose al pobre de ichigo.

También un gran altero de cajas de dulces y chocolates, que eran del capitán ukitake, ya que toshirou creció, ella se convirtió en la más chica de los capitanes.

Una funda para su katana color negra con grabados de dragones con un listón color rojo para colocársela en la espalda, que lo más seguro era del onceavo escuadrón y una botella gigante se sake con una nota:

_**Hola kan-shan espero que te recuperes pronto, para ir a parrandear y tomar mucho sake, ya que estas siguiendo mis pasos, te dejo esta botella es el mejor sake que hay en todo el sereitei, solo espero que tu teniente no se lo aya tomado .jjejeje XD**_

_**Posdata: **_

_**Mi taicho a estado muy preocupado por ti, aunque el no quiera admitirlo, te ha ido a visitar seguido…**_

_**Atte. Tu amiga y compañera de Sake Rangiku.**_

Karin tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que se disolvió al leer la última parte de la nota.

_Toshirou _pensó karin dando un gran suspiro.

Hisagi: _Capitana hay algo que tengo que decirle, mas bien se lo he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo pero no encontraba el momento adecuado_ dijo temeroso y sonrojándose jugando con sus manos (Estilo hinata de naruto jejejeje).

Karin: _Dime, de que se trata hisagi_ hablo colocando la nota en la mesa de noche viéndolo directamente a los ojos (nota: karin es muy mala y distraída para darse cuenta de lo que siente la gente alrededor de ella).

Hisagi: _vera es que_ _Yo.. Yo yo… estoy_ dijo tartamudeando.

Karin: _Vamos hisagi dime, termina la frase_ dijo tratando de descifrar lo que su teniente quería decirle.

Pensamientos hisagi: _Vamos se valiente, dile no pasa de que te mande al hospital _se decía hisagi mentalmente.

_Hisagi: __Ustedmegustacapitana _dijo tan rápidamente que karin no le entendió nada

Karin: _Dime más despacio, que no entendí lo que me tratas de decir _contesto confusa rodando los ojos.

Hisagi_: Karin me gustas mucho_ dijo pausadamente para que le entendiera, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se desilusiono un poco.

Karin se estaba súper sorprendida de la confesión de su teniente que se quedo muda 0.0 mientras su corazón latía a tolo lo que da.

* * *

**Canción de fondo Bleach - Shiro Sagisu – Will of heart.**

**para el relato de yuzu:**

Toshirou: _Como sabes eso, Yo yo no se que decir_ contesto balbuceando, asta quedarse callado.

Yuzu: _Si no quiere no me conteste solo escúcheme por favor_ dijo poniéndose seria.

Yuzu: _Sabe después de que usted se fue, karin entro en una fuerte depresión, no comía, no salía con sus amigos, estaba siempre perdida en sus pensamientos, dejo el equipo de futbol, yo me sorprendí mucho cuando me contaron sus amigos ya que el futbol era lo que mas amaba en esta vida desde que murió mama_ dijo bajando la mirada y continuado con su relato.

Toshirou al escuchar el relato de la rubia, se sintió pésimo como si lo navajearan por dentro, mientras se cubría el rostro y ponía sus codos en sus piernas.

Yuzu: _Siempre tenia sus ojos hinchados, yo le preguntaba que porque y ella solo me decía que se desvelaba haciendo tarea, pero yo sabia que era una mentira, ya que había noches en que la espiaba sin que se diera cuenta, karin miraba hacia su ventana como esperando a que alguien entrara y al no entrar nadie se acomodaba en su cama, mientras lloraba asta quedarse dormida (_después de que ichigo se fue a la SS, karin se mudo al cuarto del pelinaranja, ya que toshirou la visitaba por las noches ).

Yuzu: _Papa y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ella, pasaron los meses y no veíamos cambios en su actitud, así que decidí buscar a urahara y el fue quien me relato mas o menos lo que paso._

Yuzu: _Pero el día que nos dio la noticia de que ella también se había convertido en shinigami, y que debido a su gran reiatsu, tenía que mudarse con ichigo, tenia un brillo en los ojos que no pude distinguir que era, así que papa y yo decidimos que también nos mudaríamos._

Yuzu: _Cuando llegamos a qui y tomo su puesto como capitana y esa depresión fue desapareciendo poco a poco y no volví ha ver esa mirada vacía, asta hace poco_ dijo yuzu viendo directamente al capitán que no se movía de su posición.

Toshirou: _Porque me cuentas esto_ dijo seriamente sin dar la cara a la melliza.

Yuzu: _Por que yo no quiero verla así nunca más, Así que hitsugaya taicho, dígame que es lo que pretendes con karin o que es lo que siente hacia ella_ dijo dispuesta a irse a servir el desayuno.

Toshirou: _Yo realmente la amo, siempre lo he hecho y dejarla fue una estupidez de mi parte, todo por obedecer las reglas que dicto la cámara de los 46 y también porque creí que si la alejaba de mi, ella no tendría que enfrentarse a este mundo lleno de muerte y dolor _contesto descubriendo su cara.

Toshirou: _Pero ahora que ya no hay obstáculos o diferencias de mundos entre nosotros, he decidido que luchare asta recuperarla cueste lo que me cueste, no me importa las veces que me desprecie_. Termino su frase con un brillo en su mirada.

Yuzu solo embosco una sonrisa _suerte es eso, solo procure no lastimarla mas_ dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

* * *

Pensamientos karin: _No se porque mi corazón se agito tanto al oír esa confesión_ pensó con una mano en el pecho.

Ryu: _Vamos no te sorprendas tanto ama muy en el fondo ya lo sabias pero no querías darte cuenta_ _maestra _dijo con una sonrisa.

Karin_: Pero yo estoy enamorada de toshirou, no se porque reacciono así_.

Ryu: _Una persona puede estar enamorada de dos personas ala vez Además hisagi siempre a estado con usted, mírelo parece que no ha dormido en días, por estar a su lado ama_ contesto en forma maternal.

Hollow karin: _Que puedes perder su toshirou esta con momo_ dijo mostrándole las imágenes de toshirou y momo.

Karin dentro su mundo interno: _Oye ya para de mostrarme esas imágenes_ grito molesta a su hollow interno.

Karin: _Tengo que resignarme a que ya lo perdí, Además el no me ama y no creo que lo haga nunca _dijo cambiando sus expresiones totalmente a un estado de deprimida.

Karin: _Esta tal vez es una oportunidad para olvidarlo_, pensó observando hacia la ventana empuñando las manos.

Karin: _Yo yo_ balbuceo pero al fin no alcanzo a decir nada ya que hisagi siguió hablando.

Hisagi: _Capitana yo se que usted esta enamorada de hitsugaya taicho, lo se por las reacciones que hace al velo, y se que el fue, el chico que la lastimo tanto pero solo quiero que me de una oportunidad, prometo no decepcionarla nunca y tal vez con el tiempo sienta algo mas por mi_ dijo al ver que karin no reaccionaba.

Hisagi: _Si quiere no me responda ahora, solo piénselo le daré su espacio_ dio dispuesto retirarse

Karin: _Espera no te vallas_ dijo mirándolo directamente y tratando de pararse para alcanzarlo.

Sorprendiendo a hisagi que volteo a verla en estado de shock

Karin: _Tu también me gustas _continuo se frase un poco nerviosa viéndolo directamente a los ojos y esperando la reacción de su teniente.

Hisagi: _Gracias por darme una oportunidad_ dijo sentándose en la cama y abrazándola.

Karin se sonrojo un poco al sentir el aliento de su teniente es su oreja pero correspondió el abrazo.

El soltó el agarre sin separarse de ella, colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de la pelinegra, mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro hasta el de ella, asta que logro que sus labios y alientos se mezclaran en uno, produciendo un beso tierno.

Pensamientos karin: _Se siente muy diferente a los de toshirou_ pensó con sonrojo en las mejillas y los ojos abiertos.

Ella correspondió el beso colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su teniente mientras el colocaba una de sus manos en su cintura, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la pelinegra profundizando mas el beso.

Se separaron al sentir un frío muy denso, que entraba de la puerta que estaba entre abierta, ella supo que ese era el reiatsu de toshirou.

Pensamientos Karin: _Que hará aquí pensó_, pero recordó al instante la nota de rangiku.

* * *

**Toshirou despues de hablar con yuzu: **

Toshirou caminaba por el pasillo directo a la habitación de karin estaba dispuesto a entrar, pero cuando escucho la confesión de hisagi se paro en seco ocultando se reiatsu cerca de la puerta que estaba entre abierta, el no era de los que le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero tratándose de su amada haría cualquier cosa.

_Por favor karin dile que no, que aun esta enamorada de mi_ eso es lo que rogaba escuchar el peliblanco.

Pero karin solo estaba pasmada y perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la escucho balbucear algo que no entendió y decidió asomarse un poco por la abertura de la puerta

Esperando escuchar una negación por parte de la morena, toshirou estaba colgando de un hilo.

Se alegro al ver que hisagi caminaba a la salida dispuesto a retirarse.

_Espera no te vallas_ escucho toshirou que karin llamaba al teniente

Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuertemente que creía que se le iba a salir al escuchar el resto _tu también me gustas_ escucho decir a karin retumbaba en sus oídos esas palabras creyó que escucho mal.

Pero al ver que hisagi regresaba a abrazar a su karin confirmo que no había escuchado mal.

Se quedo en estado de shock al ver que hisagi la besaba y más al ver que ella le correspondió enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de hisagi.

Como deseaba ser el, el que estuviera entre esos brazos y sentir sus labios y carisias, que extrañaba cada noche desde que termino con ella

Pensamientos Toshirou: _Así que este dolor, es lo que sentiste cuando me viste con momo _pensó el peliblanco sosteniéndose el pecho y a la ves el dije de dragones mientras su reiatsu se descontrolaba, asta que congelo la perilla de la puerta y mitad del pasillo.

Desapareció con shunpo de ahí, con su semblante frío, mientras derramaba una sola lágrima en el camino.

Yuzu: _Hitsugaya taicho, que le pasa_ dijo apareciendo antes de que se fuera, pero este no le hizo el más mínimo caso y se fue.

Pensamiento yuzu: Me _tomara una eternidad, secar este lugar ya que se derrita el hielo_ pensó con una gotita estilo anime, entrando a la habitación de la pelinegra.

Yuzu: _Karin que bueno que despertaste, me tenias muy preocupada_ grito llorando, abalanzándose hacia karin que recibió gustosa el abrazo, pasando de largo a hisagi que se paro en seco al sentir el reiatsu del capitán.

Karin: _No tienes por que preocuparte tanto por mí yuzu_ dijo acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

Yuzu: _Lo hago, por que te quiero_ dijo saltando el agarre, levantándose y limpiándose los ojos.

Hisagi: _Yo me retiro karin,_ dijo acercándose y dándole un beso fugaz en los labios a su actual novia.

Claro esto no paso desapercibido por yuzu que se sonrojo un poco y al mismo tiempo sorprendió,

Pensamiento yuzu: _seré distraída pero no tonta, eso significaba que karin, tiene nuevo novio _pensó dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa a su hermana.

Yuzu: _Porque no te quedas a desayunar_ dijo dispuesta a regresar de nuevo a la cocina.

Hisagi_: No gracias, será para otra ocasión, tengo mucho trabajo además, de que tengo que avisar a los capitanes, que mañana se llevara a cabo la visita de la academia_ dijo haciendo una reverencia y despareciendo.

Yuzu_: Que fue eso del beso y porque ya no te llama taicho_, y, _desde cuando están saliendo_ hablo con mucha curiosidad.

Karin: El _se me confeso en cuanto desperté, al principio no sabia que decirle, pero lo pensé mejor, que al final decidí darle una oportunidad._ Contesto con voz neutra.

Yuzu: y _que pasa con toshirou, el ha venido seguido para saber como estas, además yo pensé que estabas enamorada de el _dijo recordando las palabras del peliblanco.

Karin: _Eso es cosa del pasado, además el ya esta saliendo con hinamori_ hablo con voz apagada mirando por la ventana

Yuzu: _Pues que extraño, en todo lo que llevo en el escuadrón, momo jamás ha mencionado nada de tener una relación con hitsugaya taicho_ pregunto dudosa.

Yuzu: Y_ además creo que el te quiere a ti, eso creo porque no dejo de visitarte mientras estabas inconsciente_

Karin se quedo en estado de shock mientras las palabras dichas por su hermana tomaban un poco de forma.

* * *

**Hisagi corría directo al décimo escuadrón.**

Rangiku: _hola hisagi, que milagro verte por aquí, con esos de que ahora te conseguiste otra, compañera de sake, que ocupas de mi _dijo rondando los ojos, con una sonrisa picara.

Hisagi: _hola matsumoto, y no; no vine a pedirte nada, solo a avisar a hitsugaya taicho que karin esta bien y que mañana visitaremos la academia._

Rangiku:_ mi taicho esta en la oficina, si quieres puedes pasar a decirle _dijo con una sonrisa picara y sabiendo que al peliblanco no le caía bien hisagi.

Hisagi:_ No hace falta, esta bien que se lo digas tú _dijo dispuesto a irse.

Pero, demasiado tarde; matsumoto lo arrastro de uno de los brazos hacia la oficina del peliblanco.

Rangiku: _Ho no, se lo dirás tú, yo no pienso decirle nada, esta de mal humor y no ha querido hablar con nadie_ dijo caminando, y arrastrando al chico del tatuaje.

El pasillo por el que caminaban, se empezó a helar; a medida que se acercaban a la oficina, rápidamente se dieron cuenta que de la puerta de la oficina, emanaba una corriente extremadamente helada, que reconocieron como el reiatsu del peliblanco.

La perilla de la puerta, estaba totalmente congelada que rangiku tubo que utilizar un trozo de su ropa para abrirla.

Rangiku: _espérame aquí hisagi, Taicho hisagi lo busca y trae un recado de karin-shan_ dijo sintiendo escalofríos al entrar, observando el aura negra que aparecía detrás del peliblanco que estaba firmando documentos.

Toshirou: _si es para informarme que ya formalizaron su relación, no me importa_ dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

Hisagi se quedo en shock detrás de la puerta ya que jamás pensó ver esa faceta de hombre celoso del peliblanco.

Rangiku: _Que tontería dice taicho_ dijo riéndose asta mas no poder.

Hisagi: _No es para eso, pero de igual forma, tú estuviste ahí para comprobarlo_ dijo saliendo se su transe, entrando sin pedir permiso con voz neutra (pum, se acabaron los rangos ^_^).

Rangiku: _Eso, no puede ser, verdad hisagi tu no andas con kan-shan o si_ dijo sorprendida al ver y escuchar las palabras y la reacción del peliblanco.

Toshirou: _entonces para que vienes_ dijo parándose en seco muy molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

Hisagi: _Y, si tanto te molesta que karin me haya aceptado, es tu culpa en primer lugar por lo que le hiciste, aun no se que fue pero debe de ser algo muy malo, ya que ella no quiera perdonarte_ dijo furioso ya que el capitán lo saco de sus casillas con su actitud arrogante y desafiante.

Toshirou: _Tu no sabes nada acerca de karin, ni de lo que siento por ella, no eres nadie para juzgarme_ dijo vos dura y fuerte levantando su reiatsu.

Hisagi: _Tal vez no sea nadie, pero yo lo arriesgaría todo por ella; asta mi propia vida _dijo desafiante aun tratando de calmarse.

Las palabras de hisagi; dieron directo a la herida de toshirou; ya que se sentía culpable por no haber arriesgado todo, como lo hizo ichigo. Se quedo en silencio, mientras miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente como una película vieja, donde karin se desplomaba gritando su nombre,

Hisagi: En _fin solo venia ha avisarte, que mañana será la visita a la academia_ dijo mas tranquilo, dándole la espalda al peliblanco, dispuesto a retirarse.

Toshirou: _Espera hisagi, tengo una última cosa que decirte_ dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y acercándose lentamente.

Hisagi se paro en seco dándole la cara y la peor de las miradas, que se conecto por un segundo con los ojos verdes del peliblanco.

Toshirou: no _perderé ante ti, créeme que no tendrás el camino libre con karin_ dijo desafiante.

Hisagi: Acepto _su reto hitsugaya taicho, pero yo tampoco me rendiré _dijo mirándolo fijamente, que por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo; provocando un aura obscura estilo anime.

Rangiku: _Huuhuh este es un desafío por kan-chan_ gritaba emocionada corriendo de un lado a otro.

**El día pasó rápidamente, sin ninguna otra emoción **

**

* * *

**

**Día de visita en la academia.**

Karin se encontraba sola; ya que llego demasiado temprano, recargada en la entrada de la academia, observando el cielo totalmente despejado, como perdida en sus pensamientos cerca de unos grandes campos boscosos, llenos de flores, su cabello lo llevaba totalmente suelto produciendo que se movieran con la brisa que corría alrededor.

Al sentir que alguien llego giro su cabeza para encontrase con el capitán de la sexta que caminaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Karin: _me alegro que estés bien byaku-kun_ dijo con una sonrisa amarga sin dirigirle la mirada.

Byakuya: _no te preocupes por un par de rasguños_ dijo de manera fría como siempre.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos de paz, cuando llego rangiku corriendo mientras toshirou caminaba sin mucha animo siguiendo de cerca de su teniente, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta recargándose en un de los árboles cercanos..

Rangiku: _Hola kan-chan, recibiste mi regalo_ grito súper emocionada pasando de largo al noble y abrazándola cariñosamente.

Karin: _rangiku me estas asfixiando_ dijo tratando de agarrar aire.

Rangiku: _lo siento karin, oye podemos hablar después de la visita, necesito que me cuentes algo importante_ dijo susurrándoselo al oído y soltando el agarre.

Karin: _Claro nos vemos en mi oficina después_ contesto sin mucho ánimo, ya que miro al peliblanco de reojo parecía diferente más frío y déspota de lo normal.

De la nada apareció hisagi con un sobre entre sus manos

Karin: _Hola hisagi_ dijo sin saber como actuar ya que ahora el era mas que su teniente y amigo.

Hisagi: _Hola karin_ dijo dándole un beso en los labios y mirando de reojo al peliblanco en señal de haber ganado.

Byakuya solo se limitaba ha rodar los ojos hacia otro lado, mientras que toshirou solo se giro de mala gana, haciéndose el frío cascarrabias, pero por dentro estaba que hervía de rabia al ver esa escena tan horrible ante sus hermosos ojos turquesa.

Rangiku: _Ha si que si era verdad, yo creí que solo era una broma de hisagi dijo_ con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Karin se sonrojo a más no poder, en cuanto hisagi se separo un poco y al escuchar el comentario de matsumoto.

Hisagi: _Toma esto lo dejo yoruichi-sama antes de regresar al mundo humano_ dijo depositando un sobre blanco en sus manos.

Karin abrió el sobre rápidamente, como si se tratase de un regalo que abría un niño pequeño en navidad, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al leer el contenido del sobre

_**Estimada karin kurosaki, capitana del noveno escuadrón;**_

_**Queda cordialmente invitada a la boda de **__**Kisuke Urahara & **__**Yoruichi Shihouin**_

_**La recepción será en el sótano de urahara de hoy en ocho días, los esperamos puntualmente a las 8:00 PM.**_

_**Abra mucho sake y música, los que se quieran quedar a pasar la noche estará disponible la casa.**_

_**Recepción para 2**_

_**Posdata: karin espero que te pongas el vestido que te regale al año pasado, ya que eres una de mis damas, por cierto ya me entere que estas saliendo con tu teniente suerte con eso.**_

_**Atte. Tú amiga y sensei Yoruichi Shihouin.**_

Karin: _No puedo creer que yoruichi se va ha a casar con el sombrerero loco, así que esta era la sorpresa que me dijo antes de irse_ grito desconcertado

Rangiku: _Huu ya empezamos con las cartita de amor_ dijo acercando y tratando de leer pero al ver que era una invitación chasqueo los dedos y saco el mismo sobre de su gran escote.

Rangiku: _Up´s ahora que me acuerdo, taicho se me olvido darle esto que llego hace 3 días de parte de urahara_ grito caminando directo al peliblanco.

Toshirou: _y me lo dices asta ahora matsumoto_ grito mientas venitas saltaban de su frente.

Byakuya: _ya que no falta nadie_; _Será mejor que entremos_ dijo caminando en dirección a las puertas de la academia que se abrían lentamente, los demás solo asintieron y los siguieron de cerca, a la cabeza iba el noble seguido de karin y hisagi que no paraban de platicar de cosas triviales, seguidos por toshirou que los miraba con resentimiento y el ceño totalmente fruncido, aun lado de la vu luctuosa mujer que sonreía ampliamente al ver a su taicho celoso.

Rangiku: _Taicho se miran muy felices, no lo cree_ dijo riendo y tratando de enfurecer al peliblanco.

Toshirou: _A que viene ese comentario matsumoto, estas de mi parte o de la de el _dijo de manera fría como si no le importara pero su actitud mostraba todo lo contrario, mientras más venitas saltaban de su frente.

Los pasillos de la academia estaban totalmente vacíos solo se escuchaban gritos y murmullos, que provenían de unas grandes puertas que estaban delante de ellos, antes de llegar frente a la puerta apareció el director.

Director_: Buenos días capitanes, me alegro que se hallan recuperado tan pronto kurosaki taicho, kuchiki taicho_ dijo con una gran sonrisa caminando asía ellos.

Director: Si _quieren pueden esperar en este salón, mientras hago la presentación_ dijo abriendo las puertas de un salón cercano, todos asintieron y entraron uno por uno al salón hasta que fue el turno de karin.

Director: _Usted no Kurosaki taicho, hay muy serio de lo que quiero hablar con usted_ dijo con semblante serio y deteniéndola con una de las manos.

Karin: _Claro, nos vemos al rato_ grito en el aire mientras desaparecía siguiendo al director.

Pensamientos toshirou: _Que extraño_ pensó observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido la morocha.

* * *

Llegaron rápidamente al despacho del director, este le abrió la puertas caballerosamente y en entro después, sentándose en el escritorio y sacando unos papeles de un cajón.

Karin: _Es acerca de yuuki no es así minato_ dijo de manera seria sentándose enfrente del gran escritorio cruzando los brazos.

Minato: _Si así es, lo que pasa es que me tiene totalmente sorprendido, con tan solo seis meses en la academia, y ha aprobado los seis cursos con tan solo pertenecer un mes en cada uno de ellos, como lo es el Hakuda, Zanjutsu y el Hohō; lo malo es su actitud fría y calculadora con los de mas estudiantes me recuerda mucho al capitán hitsugaya_ dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Karin solo se sonrojo y rodó los ojos hacia otro lado.

Minato: _Es como un tercer niño prodigio, claro después del capitán hitsugaya, y el ex capitán_ _Gin Ichimaru, no esperaba encontrarme con otro caso parecido_ dijo de manera seria mientras juntaba sus manos como si estuviera pensando.

Karin: _Estoces es una excelente alumna y su actitud tal ves es por su apariencia y porque viene del distrito 80, del Rukongai Norte, de donde proviene el capitán Kenpachi Zaraki_ dijo de manera seria

Minato: _Sabe me sorprendió mucho, que usted fuera la que la adopto_ dijo mirándola directamente sin quitar su mirada seria.

Karin: _Esto era todo de lo que quería hablarme_ dijo dispuesta a levantarse y tratando de evadir la pregunta.

Minato: _No, lo que quería decirle es que, kurosaki yuuki ya esta preparada para pertenecer a uno de los escuadrones del gotei 13._

Pensamientos karin: _Era de espera de ella_, pensó mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

Toshirou miraba por una de las ventanas, mientras esperaba la señal del director para entrar al salón donde se llevaría acabo la presentación, matsumoto estaba súper emocionada platicando con hisagi en una de las esquinas del gran salón; mientras que byakuya estaba parado con los ojos cerrados cerca de la puerta.

Rangiku: _Nunca creí que actuaras tan rápido hisagi_.

Hisagi: _No se de que hablas Rangiku_ dijo de manera neutra, sin parar de observar la puerta esperando que karin apareciera.

Rangiku_: Pues no lo recuerdas porque estabas borracho, pero el día que llegue a visitarlos en el bar, me mencionaste que estabas enamorado de karin y que tal vez le confesarías lo que sentías_ dijo riendo esperando reacción de su taicho, este solo la miro de manera fría.

Hisagi se puso de todos colores, pero no dijo absolutamente nada ya que llego el director seguido de su taicho.

Director: _Bien ya es hora capitanes, por favor síganme, les adhiero que preferí que la presentación de llevara acabo al aire libre _dijo empezando a caminar y abrir la gran puerta, por donde empezó a entrar algunos rayos del sol.

El director fue el primero en atravesar la puerta seguido por el reto de los capitanes.

_Director: __Buenos días estudiante, como cada año seremos visitados por algunos capitanes del Gotei 13, para que nos muestren algunas de sus habilidades _dijo haciendo la señal para que subieran al escenario.

Hahahaha grito la multitud de estudiantes emocionados.

A lo lejos, se podía observar a una niña de cabello blanco recargada ha un árbol frondoseo, que estaba profundamente dormida, tapándose la cara con una revista de deportes humanos, sin que le interesara la exhibición de las zampakuto y la presentación de los capitanes.

Karin: _No pensé que la academia, tenia tantos estudiantes_, dijo entre seria y emocionada analizando todo el lugar que era como un escenario alto rodeado de miles de estudiantes, vestidos con uniforme que consistía en el caso de los varones, en una camisa interior _shitagi_ azul, una camisa _kosode_ blanca y pantalones _hakama_ anudados con un cinturón _sash_ también de color azul. Con lo dos símbolos consistentes en círculos con una cruz inscrita en ellos, que es el símbolo de la Academia. En el caso de las chicas, el color azul se remplaza por el rojo.

Rangiku: _No te sientes nerviosa kan-shan es como si fuéramos famosos_ dijo caminado al lado de la pelinegra que se limito ha asentir.

Al subir los gritos pararon en seco, el primero en hablar fue toshirou, seguido de karin.

Toshirou: _Buenas tardes soy Hitsugaya Toshirou capitán del décimo escuadrón, y esta chica es mi teniente Rangiku matsumoto_ dijo de manera fría señalando a la vu luctuosa mujer que no paraba de sonreír y saludar a los estudiantes como si fuera una actriz prestigiosa.

Estudiantes X: _Creo que ya se a que escuadrón quiero pertenecer_ gritaban unas alumnas súper emocionada con corazoncitos en los ojos estilo anime, mientras volvían ha empezar los gritos..

Rangiku: _Si que tiene mucho suerte con las mujeres taicho_ dijo riendo a su detrás mientras seguía saludando a un grupo de chicos que no le paraban de chiflar.

Toshirou: _Cállate matsumoto_ dijo súper enojado, con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Karin:_ hola soy Kurosaki Karin capitana del noveno escuadrón y el es mi teniente Shuhei Hisagi_ dijo señalando a su teniente que se mantenía serio detrás de ella.

Varios chicos empezaron a murmurar _yo quiero que ella sea mi capitana_ gritaban de la misma manera que las chicas al ver al capitán de la décima.

Karin: _A y el serio de ahí es kuchiki byakuya capitán del sexto escuadrón, y tiene la vacante de teniente _dijo riendo y señalando al noble que no estaba dispuesto ha mencionar palabra alguna.

Toshirou: _si tienes alguna pregunta, pueden hacerla_ dijo de manera fría y calculadora con el ceño fruncido al escuchar algunos cuchicheos sobre su karin.

Todos los estudiantes se empezaron a acelerar levantando la mano y gritando.

Karin: _Uno por uno por favor_ dijo con una gotita estilo anime.

Estudiante varón X: _yo yo, usted es soltera _grito desde su lugar esperando con ansias la repuesta de la pelinegra que se quedo sorprendida al escuchar la pregunta.

Karin: _pues veras, por el momento no_ dijo mirando de reojo a su tenientes y rascándose la nuca.

Varios chicos de desilusionaron es espacial toshirou que miro a sus pies, ya que esperaba escuchar todo lo contrario a lo que dijo karin.

Estudiante chica X: _hitsugaya taicho y usted es soltero_ grito una joven entusiasta.

Toshirou: _Si estoy soltero y por el momento deseo permanecer ha si _dijo de manera fría, mientras las estudiantes gritaban emocionadas.

Pensamientos Karin: _Será que no quiere que se enteren de su relación con momo_ pensó quedando totalmente sorprendida al escuchar la respuesta del capitán y mirándolo directamente.

Pensamientos Matsumoto: _Sabia que karin acepto a hisagi porque creía que mi taicho esta con momo _pensó mientras sonrío al ver la reacción de karin.

Estudiante varón X: _kusosaki taicho es cierto que usted llego a ser capitana sin siquiera cursar la academia_ dijo de forma seria.

Karin: _Si es verdad, lo que pasa es que yo ya he alcanzado el shikai y el bankai, además de que poseo un alto nivel de reiatsu_ dijo de las misma manera seria dejando en total silencio al preguntón.

Estudiante chica X: _kurosaki taicho es pariente del shinigami sustituto que volteo de cabeza al sereitei hace años, todavía esta soltero_ dijo emocionada esperando respuesta.

Karin: _Si de hecho es mi hermano mayor y esta casado con su teniente_ dijo rascándose la cabeza, la chica se desilusionó al escuchar que era casado.

Estudiante varón X: hitsugaya taicho de que tipo es su zampakuto dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

Toshirou: _Pues veras es de tipo hielo y tiene un alto nivel de destrucción_ dijo de manera seria.

Estudiante chica X: _Podría mostrárnosla por favor_ dijo casi rogando.

Toshirou: _Esta bien pero solo la forma shikai_ dijo desvainando su zampakutoh que parecía ser una katana normal, con una forma estrellada en su empuñadura, _Surca los cielos helados. Hyorinmaru _grito mientras un aire helado lo rodeo, su katana aumento su longitud, y de su empuñadura surgió una larga cadena que terminaba en una cuchilla en forma de luna creciente.

Toshirou: U_na de la principales habilidades de __Hyorinmaru __es la de manipular y controlar el hielo, puede crear dos dragones de hielo para atacar al enemigo, también me permita controlar la atmosfera del agua a mi alrededor_.

Estudiantes X: _Eso es genial_ gritaban todos los estudiantes emocionados mientras toshirou envainaba su katana.

Chica X: _Kuchiki taicho cual es el nombre y tipo de su zampakutoh_.

Karin: _Yo contestare por el lo que pasa es que a byakuya no le gusta hablar mucho, el nombre se su zampakutoh es Senbonzakura y creo que es del tipo kido_ dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Las preguntas seguían asta que decidieron bajar del escenario para hablar más de cerca con los alumnos.

Director: _Bueno creo que se ha acabado el tiempo de visita de nuestros invitados, así que por favor todos regresen a clases_ dijo mientras todos los alumnos volvían a sus clases.

Rangiku:_ Creo que ya es hora de irnos_ dijo estirándose y viendo a karin que empezaba a retirarse.

Hisagi: _Y el capitán kuchiki_ dijo mirando hacia ambos lados.

Toshirou: _Por si no te diste cuenta, Se fue hace mas de una hora_ dijo de manera antipática y fría parado aun lado de su teniente.

Rangiku: _Kan-shan adonde vas si la salida es por acá_ grito siguiéndola de cerca seguida por su taicho y hisagi.

Hisagi solo lo ignoro mientras caminaba.

Karin ni la escuchos solo se alejo del grupo caminado hacia el lugar donde seguía profundamente dormida la chica de cabellos blancos

Karin: _Hola yuuki veo que nos has cambiando en nada_ dijo quitándole le revista de los ojos, mientras que la pequeña los abría y se paraba en seco con miles de venitas en su frente, mirando hacia otro lado parecía furiosa.

La chica parecía tener no más de unos diez años, cabello sorprendentemente blancos largos pasando sus hombros, sujetados en una coleta con un listón rojo, ojos negros profundo muy parecidos a los de karin.

Yuuki: _Hola __**okāsan**__ (__madre), porque no habías venido a visitarme antes_ dijo con expresión fría volteando a ver al grupo que llegaba detrás de la pelinegra.

Toshirou y hisagi, casi se ahogan con su propia saliva al escuchar como la llamo la pequeña, mientras rangiku se reía de las expresiones de ambos, pero estaba igual de sorprendida, por la apariencia de la pequeña que no paraba de observarlos.

Karin: _Vamos yuuki no te pongas así, además solo estuve una semana sin venir_ dijo acercándose a la pequeña.

Yuuki: _Solo te perdono su me traes dulces_ dijo con venitas en su frente pero con una sonrisa.

Karin: _Claro toma_ dijo sacando una bolsa negra de su escote entregándosela a la pequeña, que la agarro sin pensar empezando a abrirla con uno sonrisa muy seductora.

Yuuki: _Son de sandia verdad, sabes que son mis preferidos_ dijo abrazando a karin.

Karin: E_ntonces que me vas a perdonar o no_ dijo haciendo un puchero y volteando la cara; en verdad era extraño como se comportaba karin con la pequeña.

Yuuki: _Si okasan, por cierto quienes soy esos que me miran como si fuera un bicho raro_ dijo sentada en el césped, de manera fría igual a la de toshirou.

Karin: el _chico del tatuaje del 69 es mi teniente hisagi, la mujer rubia es rangiku y el es_ se quedo a media ya que llego rangiku seguida de toshirou.

Rangiku: _Por kami esa niña se parece mucho a usted, cuando era niño taicho en especial por lo enano y lo cascarrabias jajajajaja _dijo muriéndose de la risa.

Yuuki y Toshirou: _A quien le llamas enano_/(a) gritaron de la misma manera con las mismas expresiones.

Ambos de quedaron viendo de manera extraña como si hubiera una conexión entre ellos, ella lo observaba detenidamente con sus ojos negro profundo, y un sentimiento extraño pasó por el cuerpo de toshirou, cómo si la conociera de antes, algo se le hacia familiar en los ojos y el cabello de la niña pero de donde pensó.

Yuuki: _Tú debes de ser shiro-shan_ dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la niña y se abalanzaba abrazándolo fuertemente por el cuello que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Toshiruo callo al césped mientras era abrazado por yuuki mientras que ala vez esta era jalada por karin que parecía molesta por la actitud de yuki hacia el capitán.

Karin: _Tranquilízate y suelta de una vez a toshirou_ dijo apareciendo y empezando a jalar a la niña por la cintura.

Pensamientos toshirou: _Me llamo por mi nombre_ pensó emboscando una sonrisa.

Rangiku: _Un segundo que extraño si no fuera por la edad diría que parece hija de ustedes dos_ dijo observando detenidamente la escena y muriendo de la risa al ver la reacción de ambos.

Toshirou y karin: _MATSUMOTO QUE TONTERÍA DICES_ gritaron al mismo tiempo en su misma poción.

Karin y toshirou se sonrojaron a más no poder, mientras ambos observaban ha puntos diferentes.

Hisagi: _Me duele admitirlo taicho, pero lo que dice matsumoto es verdad_ dijo viendo la escena con una sonrisa amarga.

La niña de quedo seria la escuchar el comentario de rangiku, pero trato de ignorarlo mientras soltaba el agarre de toshirou provocando que karin cayera al suelo de golpe.

Karin: _Hay que daño se quejo_ mientras se levantaba y observaba a toshirou, que la miraba de la misma forma de hace tanto tiempo, ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa actuando sin pensar;

A toshirou le pareció un momento agradable, como si todos los demás desaparecieran y solo quedaran ello solos, el quería que jamás acabara ese momento, karin con mechones en su cabello viéndolo como hace tiempo no lo hacia con esa sonrisa que lo envolvía en un transe que el jamás pensó estar envuelto.

Yuuk_i: Lo siento __okāsan, no volveré a abrazar a tu novio _dijo dándole la mano a karin para que se levantara, mientras que karin se encendía y se levantaba en seco.

_Karin: El no es mi novio _dijo señalando a toshirou que prefirió voltear hacia otro lado, y se levanto arreglándose sus ropas y sacudiéndose el césped que le callo en su cabello, mientras que la pelinegra caminaba directo a hisagi_._

Karin: _Hisagi puedes ir ha arreglar el papeleo de la oficina, yo tengo otra cosas que atender_ dijo mirando directo a la pequeña que no dejaba de pelear con rangiku.

Rangiku: _Si lo confirmo eres igualita de enana que mi taicho, cuando tenía tu edad y también una fanática por las sandias_ dijo alborotando el cabello de la pequeña que parecía encenderse estilo anime con un aura demoniatica a su detrás.

Yuuki: _Deja_ _de molestarme por mi tamaño anciana _gritó golpeando despacio el estomago de rangiku mientras de su frente aparecían diminutas venitas.

Rangiku: _Como que anciana enana_ gritaba empezando a enfurecerse.

Toshirou: _Vamos matsumoto detente es solo una niña pequeña_ dijo tratando de detener a rangiku.

Yuuki: _Ha quien le llamas niña copo de nieve_ grito molesta ya que no le gustaba que la vieran solo como una niña.

Toshirou: _a quien rayos le llamas copo de nieve mocosa _dijo encendiéndose y ahora era el quien era detenido por su teniente tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Hisagi: _Esta bien karin, nos vemos luego_ dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la pelinegra y desaparecía directo al noveno escuadrón.

Matsumoto: _lo dejo solo taicho, recordé que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer en la oficina_ dijo viendo como karin se acercaba hacia ellos, desapareciendo y haciéndole una señas al peliblanco.

Karin camino directo a donde se encontraba toshirou con yuki, mirándolos extrañada.

Pensamientos karin: _Creí que solo se parecían un poco, pero viéndolos bien son completamente idénticos_ dijo sonriendo y mirando como le gritaron matsumoto y esta desapareció a los segundo.

Yuuki y toshirou: _Que extraño matsumoto preocupada por el trabajo pendiente_ expresaron con cara de signos de interrogación, ambos se vieron por un momento, yuki se empezó a reír caminando hacia karin, mientras el cabello de ambas se movía con el aire.

Pensamientos toshirou: _Se parecen mucho, _pero algo no le cuadraba bien, en esa escena_, por que yuki le llamo mama_ dijo observando a karin y ha yuki, sonrojándose un poco con su aspecto serio y calculador, con los brazos cruzados

Karin: _Vamos yuki te invito a comer, ya pedí permiso al director para que te fueras conmigo, los dos días que siguen _dijo revolviendo el cabello de la pequeña.

Yuuki: _Shiro-shan puede ir con nosotras, por favor_ dijo casi poniéndose de rodilla ante karin.

Karin: _Por lo regular toshirou siempre tiene trabajo así que no creo que pueda ir con nosotras, no es así _dijo recordando aquellas veces que no la visitaba, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la respuestas del capitán.

Toshirou: _Por mi no hay problema_ dijo recordando que por el mismo trabajo había veces que no visitaba a karin en el mundo humano.

Yuuki: _Que bueno que tienes tiempo de acompañarnos _dijo tomándolo de la mano, este al contacto con la pequeña sintió como una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Pensamientos karin: _Que rayos estará tramando en esa cabecita_ dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y empezando a caminar cruzada de brazos, viendo de reojo como yuki interrogaba al peliblanco, y lo tomaba de la mano.

Yuuki: _Oye shiro-shan, y que tipo de relación tienes con mamá_ dijo con un gran sonrisa, provocando que toshirou se parara en seco, sonrojándose y empezara ha pensar.

Karin: _Que tipo de preguntas son esas yuki, que no ya habíamos hablado acerca de las preguntas indiscretas hacia otras persona_ dijo apareciendo delante de yuki y dándole un golpazo en la cabeza.

Yuuki: _Que rayos pasa contigo karin, solo quería saber si era el mismo chico del que me contabas antes de irme ha dormir _dijo sosteniéndose el Chichón y con una lagrimota estilo anime (ToT).

Toshirou: _Pues veras, te diré que siento algo más que una amistad por ella _dijo observando a ambas y sorprendiendo a karin que lo miraba extrañada y a una yuki riendo al ver las reacciones de toshirou y karin, que empezaron a mirarse intensamente.

Por alguna extraña razón la pequeña le inspiraba confianza; como si por una vez un su vida, pudiera mostrarse tal como es (que por supuesto es raro en el).

Karin: _Toshirou _dijo sin reaccionar del transe en el que había entrado, al perderse en los ojos turquesa del chico, que la miraba intensamente.

Yuuki: _La sabía si eres aquel chico misterioso del partido de futbol_ _del que tanto hablabas verdad karin ajajá_ dijo sacándolos de su mundo.

La pequeña camino en círculos a los lados de toshirou examinándolo detenidamente, con una mano en la barbilla, pero al ver el haori y el número que portaba, no pudo disimular una gran sonrisa que apareció en sus labios; _no puedo creerlo si es el, pero se ve diferente_ pensó.

Toshirou: _Que tanto me vez mocosa_ dijo con miles de venitas en la frente y su semblante frío.

Yuuki: A_probado_ grito sin meditarlo viendo a karin que se sonrojo asta mas no poder al igual que toshirou que prefirió voltear al cualquier parte.

Karin: _De que rayos hablas yuki, déjate de tonterías_ dijo sonrojándose y empezando una nueva discusión, ya que sabia mas o menos a que se refería la pequeña.

Karin: _Bueno dejemos esto para después o se nos hará tarde_ dijo evadiendo la pregunta y apresurando el paso con shunpo.

Yuuki: _Vamos shiro-san o nos dejara atrás, siempre se pone así cuando habla de ti_ dijo desapareciendo con shunpo.

Pensamientos toshirou: _aun sentirá algo por mí después de lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas _pensó siguiéndolas utilizando también shunpo.

Caminaban despacio por las calles del distrito 1 – Junrinan del Rukongai, karin lideraba seguida de yuki y toshirou con su semblante serio, al ver que eran observados por varias almas, que murmuraban cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero que de seguro eran de el extraño parecido que tenia el con yuuki.

Yuuki: _Vamos a ir con miyako verdad karin_ dijo emboscando una sonrisa y sosteniéndose el estomago que empezaba a gruñir karin solo asintió entrando a un callejón muy oscuro y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Yuuki: _Es una anciana que prepara el mejor pastel de fresas_ dijo mirando a toshirou que solo observaba que karin desapareció al dar la vuela, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Llegaron rápidamente a un lugar que parecía deplorable con una fachada horrible, toshirou solo siguió a yuki y entraron al lugar que parecía una casa común y corriente, era un lugar acogedor con varias mesas donde comían varios oficiales de distintos escuadrones, y karin se encontraba en el centros del lugar, hablando con una anciana de cabello corto, ojos color café,

Miyako: _Hola kusosaki-sama hacia tiempo que no la miraba por estos rumbos, quiera la misma mesa para dos_

Karin: _Si dame la misma meza, pero ponga un asiento extra_ dijo observando de reojo a yuki y toshirou que entraban a su detrás.

Miyako: _Ha ya entiendo kurosaki-sama, así que de eso se trataba_ dijo la anciana como insinuando algo.

Karin: _No te imagines cosa miyako, e solo es amigo de la infancia_ dijo sonrojándose a mas no poder y negándolo con las manos.

Yuuki: _Ven shiro-shan de seguro nos vamos ha sentar donde siempre_ dijo jalando al capitán de una de las manos.

Toshirou: _por favor yuki yo puedo caminar solo_ dijo soltándose del agarre de la niña, que no pareció importarle la forma tan fría con la que se lo dijo.

Yuuki: _bien será como tu quieras_ dijo de la misma manera fría, acercándose a karin y a la anciana.

Hola: _yuki veo que esta vez vienen acompañadas por un joven muy a puesto _dijo mirando de reojo a karin, que se hizo la desentendida sentándose en su mesa como un costal de papas con el ceño fruncido.

Yuuki: _Si es el novio de karin, es todo un cascarrabias así como lo vez miyako_ dijo riendo y señalando a toshirou, que al escuchar el comentario aparecieron varias venitas en su frente.

Se sentaron en una mesa de la esquina, siendo observados por los oficiales que se encontraban cerca de ellos, y murmuraban cosas, toshirou al escucharlos les mando una de sus miradas frías de odio, que espantan a cualquiera que no lo conociera bien.

Oficiales X: _Oye, que no ese es hitsugaya taicho y viene acompañado de kurosaki taicho d_ijeron sorprendidos observando como toshirou se sentaba en una mesa cercana a la de ellos.

Oficiales X: _Si pero quien será esa extraña niña de cabellos blancos que viene con ellos_.

Oficiales X: _Será que hitsugaya taicho y kurosaki taicho tiene una hija a escondidas de la cámara de los 46 _murmuraban observando sorprendidos la extraña escena.

Al ver que el capitán escucho sus comentarios se voltearon de inmediato a cualquier lado menos a esa mesa, mientras miles de gotas de sudar corrían pos sus rostros entrando en pánico.

Miyako: _aquí esta su encargo kurosaki-sama, espero que lo disfrute_,dijo destapando una charola, donde había muchas rebanadas de sandia, que se mira jugosa y apetitosas, de un rojo extravagante.

Pensamientos toshirou: _cálmate toshirou es solo sandia, guarda la compostura como capitán y adulto que eres, no dejes que ella te controle_ pensó observando la sandia de reojo con su semblante frío de cascarrabias, mientras karin esperaba con ansias la reacción del peliblanco.

Karin: _Vamos toshirou se que no te puedes resistir, te conozco demasiado como para saber tu extraño apetito por las sandias_ dijo sonriendo burlonamente y llevandose una rebanada a la boca.

Toshirou: _Al diablo lo que piensen los demás, por kami es sandia_ dijo Arrebatándole el pedazo a karin y comiendo a gran velocidad mientras su mejillas se tornaban del color de las sandia.

Pensamientos karin: C_reí que después de tantos años ya lo había superando, pero veo que me equivoque _pensó con una gotita estiíto anime, rascándose la nuca y observando como el peliblando devoraba cada rebanada a una velocidad igual a la de yuki.

Yuuki: _Sandia_ grito con estrellitas en los ojos, devorándose de un solo bocado cada rebanada, que desaparecía mágicamente de la charola.

Yuuki: _Como pudiste conseguirla si ya acabo la temporada_ dijo con la boca llena y con las mejillas cubiertas asta el cabello blanco embarrado con la sandia.

Yuuki y toshirou: _El último pedazo es mío_ gritaron ambos mirándose con un aura roja a su detrás, como si se tratase de dos niños pequeños peleándose por un juguete.

Pensamientos Toshirou: _Rayos en verdad de parece mucho a mi_, pensó viéndose en el reflejo de la charola junto a yuki que estaba igual de embarrado que ella.

Karin: _Oigan ustedes dos cálmense que me avergüenzan_ dijo sonrojadote y cercado los ojos lentamente con los brazos cruzados.

Toshirou: _Desde cuando a ti te importa lo que piensen los demás_ dijo sin perder contacto del la rebanada que quedaba en la charola.

Karin: _lo siento mucho, pero es mía_ dijo quitándoles la rebanada de las manos y devorándosela, siendo observada por ambos que casi se le echan enzima como perros hambrientos.

Yuuki: _era mía mamá_ grito encendiéndose y levantando su reiatsu hasta destruir la mesa con un aura demoniatica a su detrás.

Toshirou solo se limpio la cara y el cabello como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero su mesa era observada, por todos los del lugar; como su estuvieran haciendo un espectáculo para todo el sitio, asta los que acaban de entrar que los miraban con espanto.

Karin: _Ey Miyako, cuanto va hacer por la comida y por la mesa_ dijo riendo a mas no poder.

Toshirou: _Toma yo pago lo de la mesa y la comida_ dijo dándole el dinero en la mano a karin que pareció no negarse a la oferta del peliblanco, era como si los problemas que tenían no existieran y solo existieran ellos tres.

Karin: _Ahorita nos vamos espérenme voy hablar un momento con miyako_ dijo parándose y caminado hacia al meza principal, sin para de reírse.

Toshirou: _Yuki, porque le dices mamá a karin_ dijo de manera seria mirando por donde había desaparecido karin.

Yuuki: _Veras shiro-shan, mi nombre es kurosaki yuki, y fui adoptada por ella, y le guardo mucho cariño_ dijo riendo comenzando a relatar lo que sucedió hace ocho meses atrás

Yuki: _Hace unos ocho meses, yo vagaba por los callejones del __Rukongai, traía unas ropas de shinigami todas rotas y viejas, perecía que estaba apunto de morirse de hambre, hasta que llegue a una tienda cercana, me acerque y salude al dueño de la tienda para que me atendiera; pero el hombre de la tienda al verme, parecía como si hubiera visto un hollow horrible en su miraba había odio. Después me aventó lo que pedí y mi feria de mala gana, relámete me sentí muy mal que me tratase así solo por mi apariencia_

Yuuki: _Siempre supe, que me tenían miedo, por la culpa del color de mi cabello y mi extraña blanca piel _dijo mirando hacia al suelo tristemente.

Toshirou solo guardaba silencio al escucharlas palabras de la peliblanco, por alguna razón la historia le pereció algo familiar.

Yuuki: _Seguí avanzando por las calles asta que estaba a punto de anochecer, ahí fue donde de la atacaron unos tipo, me dijeron que les diera todo mi dinero y lo que traía, yo por supuesto me negué, y al escuchar una negativa me golpearon y caí al piso; trate de defenderme pero ellos eran muchos, creí que ese era mi fin. _

_Pero en ese momento escuche una voz como de hombre Ey ustedes no creen que son muy grandes, e idiotas, para molestar a una chica indefensa grito, los hombres al escuchar el insulto se enfurecieron y trataros de golpear al chico._

_El extraño venció a todos, después se me acerco y me pregunto que si estaba bien, pero no contestes ni le pude ver el rostro ya que me desmayé, solo pude distinguir unas ropas extrañas con una gorra roja._

Toshirou:_ El chico que te salvo fue karin no es así yuki _dijo sonreído ya que el también alguna ves la confundió con un hombre.

Yuuki:_ Desperté en una recamara extraña, trate de pararme pero estaba vendada y había comita aun lado de mi cama, la tome con desconfianza, pero después escuche unos pasos, y me cubrí completamente, pero karin entro y me llamo Me alegro de que estés bien dijo yo solo la ignore._

_Yuuki: Pero Cuando me destape y la vi sentí algo que no sabría como describir, al igual que cuando te vi a ti, es extraño como si te conociera de algún lado _

Toshirou:_ Para serte sincero yo siento algo extraño al verte, y me resultas muy parecida a mi en tus expresiones y tu forma de ser _dijo observándola detenidamente

Yuuki:_ Hubo una conexión extraña entre nosotras y depues de un tiempo de conocernos decidió adoptarme, pero primero me pregunto, yo acepte gustosa claro, ya que era la primera persona que me miraba normal sin evitarme, aunque yo tuviera el carácter tan frío, me sentí como perteneciera a una familia, después me dijo que yo podía llamarle como quiera, yo la considero y la admiro mas que como una hija dijo sonriendo. _

Yuuki:_ Después de que me contó lo que paso contigo, supe que me adopto por el extraño parecido que tengo contigo _dijo mirándolo directamente.

Toshirou:_ recuerdas algo antes de encontrarte con karin, bueno me refiero a tu vida como humana. _

Yuuki:_ Te equivocas shiro-shan, yo nací en el sereitei, y soy un shinigami autentico es por eso que mi reiatsu es alto, mis padres fueron unos shinigamis muy poderosos, pero por orgullosos y tontos los mataron; mi padre fue el primero en morir, después de que nací mi mamá lo siguió y solo me cuidaba mi tía_ dijo mirando por donde se fue karin.

Toshirou: _Cual es el apellido de tus padres_ dijo sorprendido ya que hay pocos nacimientos dentro del sereitei y la mayoría están registrados.

Yuuki_: por el momento no se lo puedo decir ha nadie pero_ m_uy pronto podré contarle la verdad a karin de cual es mi verdadero apellido_ dijo viendo de reojo que llegaba karin.

Karin: _Vamos ya, que es tarde_ grito desde la puerta.

De regreso al sereitei toshirou no dijo ni una sola palabra solo se mantuvo en silencio siguiéndolas de cerca pensando en lo que había hablado con yuki, y esta se mantenía discutiendo con karin de cosas triviales, asta que legaron a una parte donde las calles del seireitei se dividían en dos.

Karin: Si _quieres puedes irte a tu casa o a tu escuadrón toshirou de aquí nos vamos solas_ dijo cargando a yuki dispuesta ha utilizar shunpo.

Yuuki: _No suéltame,_ _quiero que shiro-shan nos acompañe_ dijo zafándose del agarre de karin de manera fría.

Toshirou: _Prefiero ir con ustedes, de todas maneras mi casa esta por aquí cerca_ dijo dispuesto a mentir para seguir un rato mas en compañía de su karin.

Caminaron en silencio ata llegar a la casa kurosaki donde toshirou se recargo en una pared cercana esperando que ambas entraran a la casa.

Yuuki: _gracias y nos vemos shiro-shan_ dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo de la posible ira de karin.

Toshirou no le tomo importancia solo cerro los ojos con su semblante frío y los brazos cruzados esperando que karin, entrara después de yuki pero eso nunca sucedió.

Pensamientos karin: _maldita yuki ya vera después, como se atreve a besar a mi toshirou_ pensó con un aura demoníaca ha su detrás, perecía estar súper celosa de yuki.

Karin apareció delante de toshirou con un paso flash, se puso de puntillas ya que toshirou ahora era mucho más alto que ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras salía corriendo con shunpo, más rápido que yuki tomando por sorpresa a toshirou que se quedo en shock, ya que no esperaba que karin reaccionara de esa manera..

Karin: _Gracias toshirou nos vemos después_ dijo despidiéndose con la mano desde dentro de la casa.

Pensamientos toshirou: N_o esta todo perdido_ pensó sonriendo abiertamente, colocándose una mano en la mejilla, después de que karin lo beso en la mejilla hasta se le olvido en que estaba pensando.

Hollow karin: _Que fue todo eso karin, yo pensé que querías vengarte por lo que te hizo_ grito furiosa desde el mundo interno.

Ryu: Déjala tal vez sea lo mejor perdonarlo, lo digo porque alguien ha estado entrando a tu mundo interno sin permiso, y no me deja de molestar dijo con maternal voz pero siendo ignorada por karin que estaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

Karin: _Cállate yo hago lo que quiera cuando quiera, además cada vez me convenzo mas de que el no esta con momo_ dijo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad mientras se recostaba aun lado de una muy cansada yuki, con el amuleto que una vez toshirou le dio.

* * *

_**La verno:**_

Shura: _Ya estamos listos aizen-sama _dijo inclinándose en forma de reverencia.

Aizen: _Bien ya saben tienen que entretenerlos por mucho tiempo_.

Yukionna y shura: _Si aizen-sama_ gritaron seguidos de 3 sombras que se desplazaban a su detrás.

Aizen: _Bien ya a llegado la hora de que pagues kurosaki ichigo_ dijo sonriendo mientras una garganta se abría delante de el.

Aizen: _Prepárense partiremos es esta semana_ dijo desapareciendo con shunpo.

* * *

Espero que no me manten por que karin acepto a hisagi, pero hisagi y momo son esenciales para que karin perdone a toshirou...

Verdaderamente no lo quiere, os i ?

gracias por leer mi fic, espero que nos leamos pronto, claro si ustedes quieres

saludos se ciuadan bye


	8. La boda

Primero que nada un disculpa por esta ausencia tan larga lo que pasa es que le entro un virus muy fuerte a mi maquina y me borro todos los episodios que ya tenia listos para subir, se muy bien que no es una justificación, pero ya estamos aquí para darle fin a este finc.

Además de que ya estoy de vacaciones wiwiwiwiwi ….

Se acabaron los exámenes y trabajos finales XD.

Y para los que aun siguen esta historia y sin mas por decir los dejo con el capitulo…

**BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo y esto dolo lo hago por diversió..**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8 La boda**

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido entre toshirou y Karin, ahora casi toda la sociedad de almas se preparaba para asistir a la boda de la ex capitana del escuadrón 2 y el ex capitán y fundador del escuadrón de investigación.

**En la casa kurosaki: **

Karin: _Me siento incomoda, con este vestido y tacones, y no se porque tengo que usar este maquillaje_.

Yuzu: _No se de que te quejas si luces sensacional, dejaras a muchos con el ojos cuadrado_ dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Pasamientos Karin: _lo hago por que es un día especial para yoruichi… _se repetía mentalmente hasta creérselo, mientras se observaba en un gran espejo sin reconocerse.

Yuzu: _Oye Karin porque no invitaste a hitsugaya taicho, pensé que las cosas estaban mejor entre ustedes_.

Karin: _No se de que hablas además estoy saliendo con hisagi se hubiera visto mal si hubiera invitado a toshirou en ves de a hisagi, no lo crees._ Dijo casi atragantándose con su propia saliva, mientras aparecían miles de venitas en su frente.

Pensamientos Karin: _Idiota toshirou _pensó recordando lo que sucedió después de que lo beso aquella noche.

**Flash Black**

Karin se encontraba en la azotea con yuuki que no la dejaba de molestar.

Yuuki:_ Karin la otra noche mire como besaste a shiro-shan _dijo mientras le picaba las costillas a la pelinegra.

Karin: c_alla que no sabes ni lo que ocurrió ademas nisiquiera fue un beso solo un pequeño rozon y nada mas_ dijo fastidiada, golpeando a yuuki en la cabeza y esta empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas falsas estilo anime:

Yuuki: _hahay porque eres tan mala solo estaba jugando _dijo mientras que se sostenía el gran chicho que salió de su cabeza.

Karin: _oye yuuki, aun no recuerdas nada sobre como llegaste aquí o quienes son tus padres, eso me tiene preocupada desde hace tiempo, tu pérdida de memoria no es normal _dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña que empezaba a entristecerse.

Yuuki: _Esta regresando, pero lento, solo recuerdo que venia acompañada por alguien, pero cuando quiero recordar su rostro me duele la cabeza _dijo tocándose una pequeña cicatriz que tenia en la cabeza.

Yuuki:_ recuerdo que venia en una especie de túnel rodeado de un fuego que no quemaba y que traía mi zampakuto conmigo y un collar de una extraño forma que no recuerdo aun, y lo mas extraño es que tu reiatsu me resulta muy familiar pero no se de donde._ Ambas se quedaron pensativas en un silencio pacifico mientras miraban el atardecer que empezó a caer lentamente hasta que yuuki grito.

Yuuki: Karin, _mira quien viene directo al escuadrón_ dijo mirado al capitán de la decima que venia corriendo, que parecía como si estuviera ocultando de alguien, Karin se asomo automáticamente arrastrándose por el tejado de su escuadrón para que no la viera pero demasiado tarde yuuki empezó a gritar.

Pensamientos Toshirou: e_spero que momo no me haya seguido_ dijo mientras volteaba hacia atrás, para verificar que no se acercara el reaiatsu de momo asta que escucho unos gritos desde el techo del noveno escuadrón.

Yuuki: _"HOLA SHIRO-SHAN, ESTAMOS ACA ARRIBA, KARIN QUIERE SALUDARTE" _decía mientras saludaba y hacia muecas extrañas ya que por lo que vio Karin la golpeo fuerte.

Toshirou apareció con shunpo frente a ellas tapándole la boca a yuuki y diciéndole que guardara silencio, pero lo hizo con tanta fuera que provoco que cayeran arriba de Karin que aun estaba en el piso ocultando su reiatsu ya que no quería encontrárselo tan pronto.

Karin: _oigan lamento molestarlos pero podrían quitarse de mi espalda que me están matando_ dijo tratando de levantarse.

Toshirou: _yo lo siento_ dijolanzando hacia el otro lado a yuki y dándole la mano a Karin que le tomo la mano un poco dudosa, pero nongino de los dos no se dio cuenta de que yuuki aun no se paraba, asta que se paro de repente provocando que Karin acercara su rostro al de toshirou, ambos podían sentir sus alientos estaban demasiado cerca, toshirou no pudo resiste y empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de Karin, que empezó a sonrojarse lentamente pero sin hacer nada para detenerle.

Toshirou no quitaba su vista de los tentadores labios de la pelinegra, estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo y ella parecía que también ansiaba ese contacto por parte de el, pero eso nunca sucedió ya que se escucho un grito de cierta chica que hizo que se separaran rápidamente ambos sonrojados por su comportamiento.

Momo: _así que aquí estas shiro-shan, recuerda que me prometiste que me ayudaras a elegir el vestido que me pondré en la boda, _dijo abrazándolo delicadamente y con una sonrisa hipócrita, pero sin quitar la vista de las expresiones de Karin.

Pensamiento Yuuki:_ Maldita arruinó mi plan estuvo tan cerca d_ijo mientras hacia una mueca al sentir que el reiatsu de Karin se elevaba lentamente.

Karin solo miro la escena mientras pensaba en las palabras de momo y su reiatsu se elevaba lentamente.

Pensamientos Karin: _así que preferiste invitarla a ella, pero porque me molesto , si era lo mas obvio, eso demuestra que si esta saliendo con ella_.

Hollow-karin: _te lo dije, tienes que olvidarte de el, no siente lo mismo.._

Ryu: _vamos Karin admite que no actuaste rápido si lo hubieras invitado antes nada de esto hubiera pasado _dijo de forma maternal.

Pensamiento Karin: D_ejen de meterse en mis pensamientos, yo se lo que hago_ dijo fastidiada.

Hollow-karin: _Pues Recuerda que nosotras somos tus pensamientos._

Ryu: p_or mucho que me pese estoy de acuerdo con ella_ dijo asintiendo y cruzando los brazos.

Karin: CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ grito en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que todas la escucharon y la vieron de manera rara incluido toshirou que se saco de encima a momo con el ceño fruncido…

Hisagi: _Que pasa Karin _dijo mientras aparecía detrás de ella y la miraba un poco preocupado ya que sintió como el reiatsu de su capitana se elevara.

Karin: _Nada _dijo dedicándole una sonrisa haciendo que toshirou se enfadara y estuviera a punto de lanzarse hacia hisagi y tirarle un par de dientes.

Momo: _Será mejor irnos, para que me ayudes a escoger mi vestido_ dijo tomando la mano de toshirou y arrastrándolo detrás de ella, mientras esta no dejaba de ver a la pareja que dejaban a tras.

Yuuki: _Adiós shiro-shan ven a visitarnos pronto, antes de que Karin me mate con su mal humo_r grito haciendo gruñir a hisagi.

**Fin Del ****Flash Black**

Yuzu: _Karin, oye hazme caso te estoy hablando desde hace rato_ dijo moviendo a su hermana que se quedo inmóvil sentada en su tufon.

Karin: _ha lo siento que me decías_ dijo poniéndose en la realidad

Yuzu: _Que hisagi ya esta aquí y es hora de irnos _dijo tomado la mano y saliendo de la habitación, yuzu vestía un vestido corto hasta las rodillas color rosa pastel lizo sin ningún adorno y un pequeño escote, el cabello rubio sostenido en un peinado y zapatos color blancos.

Karin: _Espérame ahorita bajo_ dijo soltándose delicadamente del agarre de yuzu y regresando a la habitación rápidamente.

Yuzu: _Esta bien pero no tardes, recuerda que todavía tenemos que pasar por ichi-ni y rukia-shan _dijo saliendo y bajando a la sala donde estaba isshin y hisagi.

Yuzu:_ hola hisagi, ya casi nos vamos ahorita baja_ dijo cerrándole un ojo y tomando un abrigo del armario bajo las escaleras.

Isshin: E_ntonces que tipo de relación sostienes con mi hija, aparte de ser su teniente_ dijo sin quitarle la vista del tatuaje del rostro del pelinegro que vestía un traje completamente negro al igual que su corbata y zapatos.

Hisagi: B_ueno pues yo quiero a su hija y hace poco empezamos a salir como algo más que amigos_ dijo empezándose a incomodar por la presencia de Karin que bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

Isshin: _wau entonces ERES SU NOVIO_ grito _ho masaki nuestra hija ya es toda una mujer, y espero que pronto me de nietos como el antipático de nuestro hijo, jamás pensé que Karin tuviera novio_ dijo empezando a llorar frente al cuadro de masaki forever.

Karin: _Deja de decir estupideces viejo,_ dijo con el seño mas fruncido de lo normal.

Hisagi la miro embobado ya que nunca la había visto con ropa normal mas que con el uniforma de shinigami, Karin vestía un vestido largo color rojo, muy entallado al cuerpo dejando bien definida su cintura y curvas con un escote en v haciendo que su pecho se viera mas grande, su espalda estaba totalmente descubierta, y en el lado derecho de su vestido tenia una pequeña abertura dejando ver un poco de sus piernas blancas, el cabello lo tenia completamente recogido, con unos tacones color negro no muy altos.

Yuzu: _Ya es hora de irnos de seguro ichigo debe de estar desesperado,_ dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo seguida de isshin.

Hisagi: _Te vez muy bien Karin _dijo dándole su mano y sonrojándose un poco.

Karin: g_racias, tu también te vez muy bie_n dijo tomado su mano y saliendo y cerrando a su detrás.

**Decimo escuadrón:**

Toshirou: _Matsumoto apúrate, o te dejo_ dijo desesperado ya que siempre ha sido puntual. Vestía un taje color negro con una camisa blanca y corbata negra, su cabello de la misma manera desordenado y rebelde.

Rangiku: _taicho que guapo se ve, me pregunto que se habría puesto de no ser por m_i dijo la rubia mientras salía de una habitación y se acervada al peliblanco para acomodarle la corbata a su capitán, ella vestía un vestido muy escotado dejando ver casi la mitad de sus pechos (clásico en ella jejejeje)

Rangiku: _Pero aun no entiendo porque no invito a Karin en vez de a momo_ dijo emboscando una sonrisa picara, porque sabia como le molestaba saber que Karin estaría con otra persona en vez de el.

Toshirou: c_állate, Además debe de estar pasándosela de lo lindo con hisagi _dijo de manera sarcástica, ocultando sus retorcidos celos, alejándose de la mujer y utilizando shunpo.

Rangiku:_ taicho no se enoje, además tengo un plan que no fallara_ dijo riéndose y utilizando shunpo para alcanzar a su celoso capitán.

toshirou: s_ea lo que sea que planes mejor no la hagas yo solucionare esto_ y no quiero que te metas dijo ya que la mujor lo alcanzo e ivan a la par.

rangiku: _pero taicho le prometo que_..

toshirou: _sin peros_ dijo un poco enojado callando a su teniente.

**Casa de ichigo:**

Ichigo: _Vamos enana apúrate, ya van a llegar el viejo y mis hermanas_ dijo desesperado, vestía un traje negro, con una camisa color blanco con un par de botones desabrochados debajo del saco, su corbata negra y su cabello desordenado dándole un aire de hombre atractivo.

Rukia: _Ya casi termino tu cuida a los niños_ ahorita bajo grito desde una de las habitaciones.

Kaien: _Papá no quiero ir, me quiero quedar esos eventos son bien aburridos, además masaki no deja de molestarme_ dijo el pequeño que vestía un traje igual que su padre y el cabello desordenado.

Ichigo: _Vamos campeón, además no te puedes quedar solo, cuando seas mayor ya veremos, te prometo que comeremos helado después si te portas bien_ dijo acariciando los cabellos del pequeño, y pasando aun lado de el ya que el timbre empezó a sonar.

Ichigo: _Sabes, la verdad a mí tampoco me gusta ir pero no le digas a tu madre_ dijo en un susurro para que este solo lo escuchara y le dedico una sonrisa, (que era raro ver en ichi, aha los hijos si que cambian a la gente jejejeje)

Ichigo al abrir fue recibido por un puñetazo en el rostro, que lo aventó al otro lado de la habitación.

Isshin: _No puede ser mi hijo se ha vuelto muy blando, tendré que entrenarlo de nuevo.._

Kaien: _Papá estas bien_ dijo el pequeño pero no estaba asustado ya se había acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño de su abuelo hacia su papá.

Ichigo: _Maldito viejo que tratas de matarme o que_ dijo dándole una patada voladora a isshin que se estrello con las escaleras.

Yuzu: _Ichigo, papa dejen de pelear y vamos ya_ dijo metiéndose en la pelea de padre e hijo.

Karin: _déjalos pelear yuzu, que no ves que todavía no maduran_ dijo de la manera mas desinteresada típico de ella, entrando seguida de hisagi.

Ichigo: _Karin eres tú _dijo sorprendido por la apariencia de su hermana y observándola de pies a cabeza.

Karin: _pues claro que soy yo idiota_ dijo molesta volteando la cara mientras ichigo se ponía serio

Ichigo: _Papá no dejare que Karin valla vestida así, de seguro va haber un montón de pervertidos mirándote y ya me canse de que me digan que les presente a mi hermana, _dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Karin: _pues di te molesta solo tapate los ojos_ dijo molesta por la forma de actuar de su hermano celoso.

Masaki: _abuelo _grito emocionada mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su abuelito la niña traía puesto un vestido azul celeste, con un pequeño suéter blanco y zapatos negros.

Isshin: _Y donde esta tu mamá_, dijo mientras volteaba a ver al la chica que bajaba las escaleras lentamente.

Rukia: _hola isshin, como esta, _dijo bajando las escaleras y degando casi baviando a ichigo vestía un vestido corto hasta la rodilla totalmente negro, dejando ver un poco de sus piernas blancas ceñido a su ya no tan chico cuerpo, después del embarazo su pecho creció un poco más y sus caderas se enancharon, dejándole un cuerpo más formado, su cabello estaba recogido pero aun tenia un mechón sobre su cara con unos tacones altos.

Isshin: Y_a te dije que me puedes llamar otto-san _dijo tratando de abrazar a su querida tercer hija, pero fue detenido por una parata de ichigo que apareció con shunpo antes de que llegara a rukia.

Ichigo: a_léjate de ella viejo pervertido, no creas que ni vi tus intenciones_ dijo arrastrando a rukia hasta su pecho.

Rukia: _Idiota yo me puedo defender sola_ dijo golpeándolo en el estomago y sacándole todo el aire y empezó a caminar hacia el reto de la familia.

Ichigo: _Maldita enana me las pagaras después _dijo mientras recuperaba el aire.

Rukia: P_ero Karin que bien te vez, ese es el vestido que te regalo yoruichi, debo admitir que tiene buenos gustos_ dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza, haciendo que Karin se sonrojara.

Yuzu: _ya es hora de irnos, yoruichi debe de estar moleta, porque no llegamos a demás dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ichigo y Karin, y ya quiero saber de que se trata,_ dijo abriendo la puerta.

Ichigo: _Espérenme se me olvida algo d_ijo subiendo las escaleras y entrando a la habitación a toda prisa.

Rukia: _vamos ichigo no necesitas tu zampakuto además nadie la lleva _dijo cargando a kaien, Karin solo rodo los ojos.

Ichigo: _vamos_ dijo con zangetsu en su espalda y tomando a masaki ya que todavía no podían utilizar shunpo.

**Sótano del almacén urahara:**

El sótano fue adornado de una manea especial que parecía otro lugar, en vez del campo de entrenamiento donde entrenaron a ichigo, en vez de desierto había mucho pasto cubriendo el árido lugar rodeado con unas lámpara extrañas que flotaban en el aire sin ser sostenidas por nada (un invento más de urahara) había muchas mesas donde ya se encontraban varios capitanes, en una se encontraban el capitán ukitake y sus subordinados sobre protectores debatiéndose en que tipo de agua tomaría su capitán junto a ellos se encontraban nanao regañando a su capitán para que dejara de tomar.

En otra meza cercana se encontraba kenpachi con zampakuto en mano esperando que llegaran ichigo o Karin para pelear con ellos mientras yachiro comía dulces asta mas no poder e ikaku se mantenía tratando de alejar a las hermana de keigo, y _Yumichika reía a carcajadas._

Cerca de ahí se encontraban

Orihime:_ Ya quiero ver a kurosaki-kun y kuchiki-san decía e_mocionada mientras comía algo extraño, y acariciaba los cabellos negros de un pequeño que dormía plácidamente en su regazo. Ella llevaba su cabello suelto, y un vestido color rosa con pequeños adornos de flores.

Ishida_: Me pregunto si será cierto eso que escuche, no me imagino ha ichigo de padre _decía mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Vestía un traje negro (seria raro verlo con su traje de Quincy, jejee debo admitir que lo pensé)

Tatsuki:_ por lo que me ha contado renji, creo que tienen una niña y un niño, la pequeña masaki se parece a ichigo y kaien a rukia, a_hora traía su cabello mas largo asta los hombros y vestía un sencillo vestido color azul, haciéndola más femenina.

Orihime_: mm, hablando de renji, no me habías dicho que sostenían una relación_ dijo haciendo sonrojar ha Tatsuki.

Tatsuki:_ Eso es mentira, solo somos amigos di_jo desviando en tema de su amiga.

Keigo:_ Pues yo espero ver a su hermana por lo que leí en esta revista luce muy bien _dijo ojeando la revista shinigami del mes.

Mientras que en otra meza se encontraban los Vizard en un enfrentamiento entre Shinji y Hiyori, como siempre, lisa leía una de sus extrañas revista, Love solo los observaba preguntándose come es que se soportaban el uno al otro, lo mismo hacia Rōjūrō,

Hachigen practicaba su kido y Mashiro y Kensei pelaban por que ella quería tomar y este no la dejaba.

En otra se encontraban unahana, isane y hanataro en total silencio mientas que komamura charlaba con su teniente acerca de que si había encontrado un cepillo mejor para su pelaje.

Mientras tanto toshirou trataba de quitarse de encima a momo, buscando a Karin con la mirada pero no logro verla de seguro llegaría tarde con el impuntual de ichigo, mientras que matsumoto estaba afinando los detalles de su plan para ayudar a su capitán, claro sin dejar su botella de sake, de las cuales ya tenia mas de 4 botella en la meza.

En la mesa principal estaba yoruichi con un pequeño bulto en brazos que no dejaba de moverse. Vestía un vestido blanco sencillo, sin mangas ceñido a su cuerpo, y unos guantes del mismo color que le llegaban hasta los codos.

Yoruichi: _ya cariño deja de moverte y duerme_ le decía a un pequeño niño rubio no de mas de un año de nacido que mecía en sus brazos, asta que vio acierto noble llegar a una de las mesas que ya hacían vacías y sonrió con malicia levantándose de su mesa y dirigiéndose hasta donde se sentó byaku-kun

Yoruichi:_ Hola cuanto tiempo, pequeño-byaku creí que no vendrías, por cierto no has visto a ichigo y a rukia_.

Byakuya solo se limito a ignorarla como es usual en el.

Yoruichi: _deberías de conseguirte una novia byaku o te quedaras solo y amargado_ dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba solo al capitán ya que miro como se abría una compuerta.

De la compuerta salieron el ichiruki con sus hijos detrás que no paraba de gritar y mi helado papá, el mío de fresa decía masaki, Seguidos de yuzu e isshin y al final venían hisagi y Karin muy animados platicando de cosa triviales tomados de la mano.

Toshirou se quedo perplejo al verla, debía admitir que lucia mejor que con su traje de shinigami, su cara se miraba diferente, se había convertido en toda una mujer en los pocos años que no la había visto, ignorando totalmente a hisagi que no se separaba de ella.

Momo solo de quedo en silencio al ver las reacciones de toshirou y miro con odio hacia Karin.

Pensamientos Momo: M_aldita, no se como hizo para que toshirou le gustara _pensaba mientras daba un trago al vaso que tenia enfrenta.

Matsumoto:_ taicho, parece todo un pervertido, ya deje de verla _susurro rangiku sacándolo de su transe y haciéndolo sonrojar.

Toshirou: _Cállate rangiku, además ni siquiera estaba viéndola_ dijo descubriéndose solo.

Matsumoto: _hay taicho que lindo se ve sonrojado_ dijo riendo a mas no poder haciendo enfurecer a si capitán.

Kira: q_ue hay momo, rangiku, histsugaya taicho puedo sentarme_ dijo el rubio sin quitar los ojos de momo que no soltaba el brazo del peliblanco.

Matsumoto: C_laro que puedes, ya que mi otro compañero de sake me abandono por su novia, míralo hay esta con Karin_ decía mientras sentaba ala fuerza a kira.

kira: _si lo se desde que esta con kurosaki taicho no acepta mis invitaciones a salir creo que ya dejo de tomar_ dijo sin quitar la vista de momo.

Volviendo con ichigo y karin

Yoruichi: _hola hasta que llegan, _dijo la mujer acercándose lentamente mientras que ichigo saludaba y la observaba detenidamente a lo que traía en brazos.

Ichigo: _Es que si alguien no tardara tanto cambiándose, hubiéramos llegado mas temprano_ dijo mirando de reojo a rukia que esta lo ignoro totalmente, con los años que tenían conociéndole ya había aprendido a no enojarse tan rápido..

Rukia: _hola yoruichi, te ves genial _dijo mientras ponía la misma cara que ichigo empezó a poner al darse cuenta del pequeño rubio en los brazos de la peli-morado.

Yoruichi:_ hola Karin, te vez bien, nunca creí que te lo pusieras_ dijo riendo de manera picara.

Karin: _pues ya vez, solo lo hago por ti he sensei d_ijo alejándose un poco de hisagi que no soltaba su mano-

Isshin: _no creí nunca ver esto, he kisuke _dijo acercándose a saludar a urahara que apareció detrás de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: P_or cierto Karin, ichigo es hora que conozcan a alguien importante para mi _dijo descubriendo al pequeño rubio que traía en brazos.

Yuzu: h_ay que lindo niño_ dijo acercándose y haciendo que el pequeño se despertara y abriera sus ojos color cafés y empezara a llorar.

Rukia: _No me digas que es tu hijo y de de urahara_ dijo poniendo cara de sorpresa (0.o) al igual que ichigo y Karin que todavía no carburaban las palabras de yoruichi.

Urahara: s_u nombre es kissuke al igual que yo_ dijo mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño que al instante dejo de llorar y parecía hasta sonreír.

Karin: w_au esta si que no me la esperaba, de seguro fue cuando ya no podías entrenarme ya veo la razón por la que te fuiste y por cierto como lo tomo soi._

Yoruichi: _ni me lo recuerdes es un dolor de cabeza pero no le digas si _dijo cerrándole el ojo.

Urahara: _ya trato de matarme varias veces_ dijo riendo y sacando su abanico de una de las bolsas de su traje.

Rukia: y_a se me hacia mucho verte sin tu sombrero urahara_.

Ichigo: _Jamás imagine verlos de padre_s dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía nerviosamente.

Masaki: _Papi ya me canse podemos sentarnos en aquella meza_ dijo la pequeña mientras señalaba a una de las mezas vacías, y jalaba el pantalón del peli-naranja.

Ichigo: _claro que puedes solo lleva a tu hermano contigo y no se alejen que los estaré viendo_ dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pequeña que solo asintió y después salió corriendo.

Yoruichi: _Pues tu no haces tan mal trabajo de padre ichigo _dijo sonriendo la mujer.

Urahara: _un favor ichigo ya que eres tan buen padre te toca cuidar a kissuke mientras estamos en la ceremonia _dijo dándole al pequeño al cual le parecieron agradables los brazos de ichigo.

Yoruichi: _No te preocupes ichigo, será pan comido para ti _dijo mientras se alejaba con kissuke asta donde estaban tessai vestido totalmente de negro con un libro.

Rukia: _y ni se te ocurra pedirme ayuda para cuidarlo_ dijo mientras caminaba donde estaban sentados sus pequeños hasta que escucho una voz familiar que le gritaba.

Orihime: Kuchiki-san, kurosaki-kun por aquí grito súper animada mientras corría hacia rukia y la abrazaba casi asfixiándola estilo rangiku.

Rukia: _hola orihime cuanto tiempo como te ha ido supe que tomabas clases de cocina _dijo mientras tomaba aire pero de la misma manera alegre con la que se saludaban hace tiempo.

Orihime: _si he invertido un poco de mi tiempo en eso _dijo un poco sonrojada.

Ichigo: _Hola orihime como estas_ dijo acercándose con el pequeño en brazos y desplomándose en una silla cercana mientras sus hijos observaban curiosos al pequeño que tenia en brazos.

Masaki viendo al niña, p_apá me gustaría tener una hermanita en vez de ha este_ dijo señalando a kaien que frunció el ceño igualito que ichigo, mientras que el peli naranja casi se atraganta.

Kaien: _mejor un hermano, con el cual si puede jugar._

Orihime: _muy bien kurosaki-kun y tu supe que ya eres capitán del 5 escuadrón felicidades, _dijo sorprendida por los comentarios de los niños y a ichigo a escupiendo lo que acababa de tomar.

Rukia: _saki, kaien vengan les quiero presentar a unos amigos de papa y míos _dijo mientras los pequeños se alejaban de ichigo.

Hola dijeron tímidos ambos niños

Orihime: h_ablando de eso rukia yo también quiero presentarte a mi hijo _dijo sorprendiendo a rukia al ver al pequeño de cabello negro de aspecto serio que estaba abrazado a la pierna de orihime.

Rukia pensamientos: _Pero si se parece a ulquiara._

Orihime: _Su nombre es Kibō_ (esperanza), preséntate no seas tímido le dijo a su pequeño de la misma edad de masaki y kaien.

Kaien: H_ola kibo mi nombre es kaien mucho gusto_ dijo sabiendo que no era el único niño.

Kibo: _hola kaien_ dijo de manera fría jjeee, que hizo que masaki lo viera raro como sintiendo una presencia extraña.

Rukia: P_ero si tiene los mismo modales que tu kuchiki-san, se parece mucho a ti menos los ojos son de ichigo_ dijo riendo al ver el parecido.

Keigo: i—chi-go grito pero como siempre fue recibido por el puño de ichigo.

Keigo: i_chigo esa es la forma de saludar a tu mejor amigo o tu futuro cuñado algún día,_ dijo mirando ilucionado a Karin.

Ichigo: n_i lo pienses idiota ni siquiera te lo imagines._

Ishida: _Hola kurosaki, no has cambiado en lo mas mínimo_ dijo acercándose al pelinaranja y a ruki que no dejaba de platicar con orihime acerca de embarazos y todo eso.

Hola ichigo cuanto tiempo dijo _Tatsuki que venia detrás de ishida._

Ichigo:_ ishida, Tatsuki dijo viéndola ya que no parcia ella._

Renji: Si_ento llegar tarde_ dijo apareciendo detrás de tatsuki.

Tatsuki: _Hoola renji_ dijo sonrojada algo que no paso desapercibido por rukia que miraba las reacciones de renji al platicar con la muchacha.

Renji: _Hola tatsuki, te vez_ bien dijo rascándose la nuca.

Tatsuki gracias igual tu…

Mientras tanto Karin solo camino con hisagi hasta llegar a una meza sola de donde sin querer se podía ver la meza de toshirou y ella lo observo detenidamente.

Pensamientos Karin: _se ve tan guapo, no que rayos piensas Karin es obvio que jamás podrás estar con el se_ dijo así misma sin percatarse de que toshirou la estaba observando desde su meza, el sonrió al ver que ella lo estaba viendo, pero lo disimulo tomando de su bebida.

Hisagi: _Karin estas bien, si quieres nos podemos cambiar de mesa_ dijo al verla tan metida en sus pensamientos.

Karin: _claro que estoy bien no te preocupes_ dijo mientras que hisagi tomo su mano y la beso delicadamente el los labios.

Se separo lentamente, ya que no sentía nada cuando el chico la besaba, Pero la verdad le molestaba ver a toshirou con momo que no lo soltaba.

La ceremonia pasó rápidamente, y en un santiamén yoruichi, se convirtió en la señora urahara, y la músico empezó, haciendo que asta lo que no bailaran se animaran a hacerlo (claro con un poco de alcohol el la sangre asta yo bailo jajaja)

Karin: _Hisagi si quieres bailar porque no vas, yo estoy bien aquí, diviértete _dijo tomando un poco de sake.

Hisagi: n_o Karin como crees que te voy a dejar sola _dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Matsumoto: _hay vea taicho parce que Karin se ve muy feliz no cree, kira también lo cree _dijo tomando de su saque, el peliblanco la vio con tal coraje que hizo que rompiera un vaso de vidrio con sus manos, manchándose de sangre que escurrió por sus manos.

Momo: T_oshirou estas bien tu mano esta sangrando _dijo espantada agarrando un servilleta y envolviendo su mano herida.

Toshirou: no es nada momo, ahora vuelvo dijo levantándose de la meza no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a la meza donde Karin estaba con hisagi.

Momo: _Yo te acompaño, _dijo tomando el brazo del capitán y parándose junto a el.

Toshirou: _No será necesario momo, se cuidarme solo _dijo con el fruncido el ceño y quitándose a la chica de encima la cual se quedo pasmada al escuchar las palabras de capitán

Rangiku sonrió pícaramente mientras escribía a toda prisa una nota _esta es mi oportunidad _pensó utilizando shunpo y dejando una nota junto a Karin que nadie noto mas que esta.

Karin sintió el reiatsu de matsumoto al aparecer a lado de ella y dándole una nota que decía:

_**Kan-shan te espero en el baño hay algo de lo que quiero hablar, pero que nadie se de cuenta cuando vengas**_:

Pensamientos Karin: _de que querrá hablar matsumoto, esto es raro en ella, pero será mejor ir _pensó levantándose de la mesa.

Karin: A_hora vuelvo hisagi _dijo desapareciendo con shunpo,

Karin llego al lugar acordado ya que los baños eran los mas retirados de la fiesta donde solo se alcazaba ha escuchar un poco de música, se recargo en un barandal de donde se observaba una hermosa y grande luna esperando ha rangiku, pero esta tardaba demasiado.

Toshirou salió del baño y se quedo en shock al ver a Karin sola recargada en el barandal observando la luna.

Pensamientos toshirou: _si que se ve más hermosa de cerca_ pensó mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Karin: _Porque tardara tanto, si no llega en 5 minutos mas me voy _dijo abrazándose a si misma ya que empezó a sentir un poco de frio.

Toshirou: _Oye Karin que haces aquí _dijo con una voz muy seductora, Karin se petrifico al oír esa voz tan cerca.

Karin: _yo, yo… es que estaba_ pero ni una palabra coherente salía de su boca y contesto con otra pregunta.

Karin: _que te paso en la mano Y tu que haces aquí deberías de estar con tu novia_ dijo de manera resentida y fría mientras estaba apunto de utilizar shunpo pero fue detenida por el peliblanco.

Toshirou: mo_mo no es mi novia ni nada que se le parezca, y solo vine a lavarme la herida_ dijo de una manera triste mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

Karin tomo la mano herida del chico sorprendiéndolo totalmente, hizo unas posiciones con la mano y empezó a emanar un reiatsu verde el cual envolvió la mano del chico provocando una sensación de calidez.

Toshirou: _wau eres buena en los kidos médicos_ dijo mirándose la mano donde ya no había residíos de vidrios ni alguna marca ni siquiera dolor, era un kido excepcional mejor que los del escuadrón medico.

Karin: _Gracias pero toshirou, creo que es hora de arreglar un asunto que quedo inconcluso hace tiempo_ dijo de manera seria y fría soltando la mano del peliblanco, mirándolo de una forma extraña que jamás había visto y que lo congelo de inmediato.

Pensamientos Karin: v_amos Karin tu puedes es tu oportunidad de averiguar que fue lo que paso en el pasado, no tendrás otra oportunidad igual_ se dijo sacando fuerzas para hablar de ese tema que abrían heridas que creía que ya habían cicatrizado.

Karin:_ Porque me abandonaste en ese parque _pregunto sin más haciendo que toshirou recordara el rostro de Karin llorando el la lluvia y gritando su nombre.

Toshirou: s_olo puedo pedirte perdón pero se que no me perdonaras tan fácil, pero quiero que me dejes intentarlo, y quiero que sepas que se que hice mal al abandonarte soy de lo peor._

Karin: _Pues realmente no lo has intentado, al contrario me has lastimado más, y no has respondido mi pregunta_ dijo de manera fría pero por dentro se moría de ganas de tirarse a sus brazos y gritarle que lo amaba y le perdonaba todo, pero otra parte le decía que no debía ser tan blanda.

Toshirou: _Primero fueron órdenes de la cámara de los 46, pero después me convencí que era la mejor manera de protegerte de este mundo lleno de sangre y dolor, pero fui un tonto al tomar esa decisión ya que te lastime a ti y me lastime a mi._

Karin: Y_ tu plan de protegerme era alejándome de ti cuando yo te amaba, y nunca preguntaste que era lo que yo quería, no sabias que yo ya estaba ligada a esta vida desde antes _dijo sin mirarlo, ya no quería recordar el dolor que le causo el peliblanco y que ahora imploraba su perdón, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz ya que el no la dejo porque no la quería si no para protegerla y furiosa por no preguntarle a ella que era lo que quería.

Toshirou: _Lo se puedes reclamarme lo que quieras, no fui tan valiente como tu hermano de enfrentar lo que sea por mi felicidad, todo es mi culpa por siempre seguir las ordenes que me dictan, pero esta vez es diferente estoy dispuesto a todo para que me perdones porque yo aun te amo _dijo viéndola a los ojos, pero al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de Karin se entristeció eso significaba que nunca lo perdonaría, así que empezó a dar la vuelta lentamente para alejarse, pero unos brazos lo atraparon por la espalda.

Karin se quedo estática por fin había escuchado esas palabra que tanto quería oír de los labios del peliblanco y se quedaba helada ya que su cuerpo no asimilaba lo que su cerebro quería hacer, hasta que reacciono y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Karin: t_oshirou, no me dejes otra vez por favor, te perdono no me importa nada mas ademas yo tambien te amo_ susurro para que solo el pudiera escucharla mientras una lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas.

Toshirou tomo una de sus manos y lentamente dio la vuelta para que quedar cara a cara, y poder observarla mejor mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de la morena y la otra sujetaba su cintura, lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios asta besarlos lentamente, Karin correspondió el beso, haciéndolo mas apasionado.

Hisagi los miraba desde lejos con unos ojos tristes y apagados, pero no iba a interrumpirlos, ya que sabia que Karin no le correspondía, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho a matsumoto que llago por detrás.

Matsumoto: _Porque no haces nada hisagi_ dijo intrigada sin soltar una botella de zaque

Hisagi: _Porque de alguna forma yo sabia que esto pasaría, pero no me siento tan mal, ya que si ella es feliz solo me queda apartarme del camino, solo espero que hitsugaya taicho no la lastime de nuevo_ dijo de manera triste haciendo que rangiku se sintiera un poco mal por hisagi.

Matsumoto: N_o te preocupes te aseguro que no la hará, pero no te sientas mal Vamos a tomar algo, algún día encontraras a la chica indicada_ dijo poniendo si mano en el hombro de hisagi que desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Hisagi: _No gracias rangiku me voy a mi escuadrón, nos vemos despues d_ijo desapareciendo con shunpo.

Mientras tanto Una compuerta se abría en un distrito cercano del sereitei

Raijin: E_sta misión es más fácil de lo que pensé_ dijo quitándose de encima la capa negra que traía para mezclarse entre las demás almas.

Fujin: Q_ue hace idiota póntela de nuevo _dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

C_állense chico tenemos que ser discretos_ dijo un pequeño niño como de unos doce años mientras abría un portal donde se podía ver todo el sereitei del otro lado o mas bien la puertas del noveno escuadrón.

Raijin: _No se como es que aizen te puso a cargo si solo eres un niño_ dijo enfurecido mientras lo seguía de cerca ya con la capa puesta.

Fujin: d_eja de cuestionar las órdenes de aizen-sama baka, y si puso a Kesu-kun a cargo debe de tener sus razones._

Yuki-ona:_ Dense prisa que no tenemos mucho tiempo, como para desperdiciarlo en sus peleas estúpidas, recuerden que esa tonta boda esta por terminar, kesu eres el primero_ dijo siguiéndolo de cerca con los brazos cruzados.

Sin darse cuenta que un chico encapuchado asechaba desde la sombras al grupo que mando aizen a robar algo por el, solo se podían ves unos ojos color verde esmeralda, pero su rostro no se alcanzaba a distinguir.

Entraron como si nada, ya que nadie se percato de su presencia, yuki-ona fue la primera en aparecer detrás del único shinigami que estaba en guardia, esta se acerco lentamente y solo exhalo su aliento cerca del shinigami sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de reaccionar.

Yukiona: _Raijin tráelo rápido_ dijo abriendo la compuertas y entrando rápidamente mientras que raijin caminaba detrás sin dejar de quejarse de porque le tocaba hacer el trabajo sucio.

Al llegar se fueron buscando puerta por puerta la oficina principal, hasta que dieron con ella, mientras una sombra los seguía desde la oscuridad, yukiona movió el escritorio principal y debajo avía una pequeña trampilla bien cerrada con varios candados, oculta debajo de una alfombra de inmediato congelo los candados rompiéndolos, abrió la trampilla y saco un libro grueso color dorado, en la portada tenia las caratulas de dos dragones uno rojo como el carmesí y otro blanco como la nieve que se unían como si fueran una cadena protegiendo al libro casi sellándolo, yukiona trato de abrirlo pero no lo consiguió.

Raijin: _Por esa baratija es por todo lo que venimos ya que quería patear algunos traseros _dijo enojado.

Fujin: _Yukiona, creo que necesitaremos una llave para abrir ese libro._

Kesu: _y no se encuentra aquí _dijo buscando de donde saco el libro pero no había absolutamente nada.

Mientras tanto hisagi caminaba hacia su escuadrón súper deprimido pero se le quito en cuanto sintió unas presencias extrañas, la puerta se encontraba abierta, se escabullo en silencio ocultando su reiatsu, todo parecía estar en silencio y lo mas extraño es que ni estaba el guardia de la entrada, siguió avanzando asta que encontró el guardia completamente congelado al igual que el pasillo que daba directo a la oficina de Karin.

Siguió su camino hasta escuchar un par de voces de extraños, y se sorprendió al ver que sacaban un extraño libro de debajo del escritorio de su capitana.

Raijin: _creo que aizen-sama no estará muy feliz de que no terminamos la misión completa _dijo pero ahí fue cuando hisagi entro en acción.

Hisagi: Q_uienes son ustedes y como entraron aquí _dijo entrando a la oficina de sorpresa con su zampakuto en mano sin bajar la guardia.

Yukiona: _Encárgate raijin_ dijo de manera fría mientras salía por la puerta principal pero fue detenida por el encapuchado que le arrebato el libro.

Raijin: _mm hasta por fin un poco de acción_ dijo desenvainando su katana y poniéndose en pose de batalla, atacándolo a una velocidad impresionante que ni se pudo defender y fue a dar contra un muro cercano.

Yukiona: D_evuélveme el libro _dijo atacándolo pero esta le esquivo rápidamente apareciendo detrás de raijin.

Encapuchado: N_o se llevaran ese libro_ dijo fríamente guardando el libro y descubrimos el rostro y atacando a raijin sin siquiera utilizar sus manos dejando inconsciente.

El chico tenía el cabello negro peinado de la misma manera que toshirou, de piel blanca y ojos color turquesa vestido de shinigami con su zampakuto colocado en su cintura, de unos 15 años de edad, alto a al estatura de ichigo.

Hisagi: _hitsugagaya taicho_ dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Fujin: h_ermano _grito mientras corría hacia su hermanó ya inconsciente, el verlo en esa condición la sangre le hirvió y tomo su flauta empezando a tocar pero fue detenida por una patada del chico.

Desconocido: N_o tan rápido diosa del viento_ dijo riendo y desvainando su zampakuto, la empuñadura era color negra y la navaja color dorada, con grabados de alas negras de tamaño normal hasta que el chico pasó su mano por la katana gritando abre tus alanas ante mi Fenikkusu no hai (cenizas del fénix) dijo haciendo que la zampakuto creciera del tamaño de zangetsu pero toda completamente negra.

Desconocido: _Fumetsu no honoo _(fuego inmortal) grito y unas extrañas plumas rojas como el fuego y negras como la noche lo rodearon totalmente desapareciendo junto con hisagi, dejando una capa de fuego.

Yukiona: _has algo kesu el fuego me lastima_ dijo cubriéndose con su katana en una mini fortaleza de hielo que se iba derritiendo, kesu toco el fuego con sus manos y lo extinguió totalmente haciendo que su cabello se tornara del mismo color, al disiparse el fuego se dieron cuenta que los muebles y las paredes lucían iguales.

Kesu: es_tas bien yukiona_ dijo dándole la mano para ayudar a la chica que se mantenía en el suelo.

Yukiona: s_erá mejor irnos e informar a aizen-sama sobre lo ocurrido _dijo abriendo las puertas de la berno ahí mismo

Kesu, jalo a fuiji y raijin que seguían inconscientes hasta el portal desapareciendo.

* * *

**mientras tanto en un cueva subterranea:**

Hisagi abría los ojos lentamente divisando una extraña cueva que jamás había visto.

D_onde estoy _pregunto al viento un poco dudoso sin percatarse de la persona encapuchada que estaba justo al lado de el sin hablar.

Sigues en la sociedad de almas no te preocupes dijo sin mas el desconocido.

Hisagi pensamientos: _Que extraño no siento ninguna presencia ni reiatsu emanando de el esto es tenebroso nadie puede ocultar su presencia al grado de no sentir nada_ pensó tomando su zampakuto en mano.

Hisagi: Q_uien eres, descubre tu rostro o acaso eres aliado de los que entraron a la oficia de mi capitán _dijo levantándose.

_Yo aliado de esos malditos yokai para nada_ dijo levantándose del suelo y tratando de que no le viera el rostro.

_Entonces que eres un shinigami o un hollow y que es un yoka_i dijo tomando posición de batalla.

_Soy un shinigami y un yokai son espíritus malignos que se alimenta de la misma forma que los hollow _dijo tomando su zampakuto dijo dejando un poco extrañado a hisagi.

hisagi: _Si eres un shinigami porque no siento ninguna presencia emanando de ti, Y a que escuadrón perteneces _dijo desconfiado al escuchar las respuestas cortantes del chico que no dejaba su rostro al descubierto

_Por el momento no puedo decirte nada arriesgaría mi misión en este lugar, pero toma entrégale este libro a kurosaki karin ella sabrá como abrirlo_ dijo lanzándole el extraño libro a hisagi que lo miraba de manera extraña.

Hisagi: _Un segundo como sabes el nombre de mi capitana _dijo sosteniéndose el estomago ya que le empezó a molestar.

_A su debido tiempo lo sabrás y te sorprenderá saber quien soy y de donde conozco a kurosaki Karin, pero este no es el momento_ dijo noqueándolo de nuevo.

_Protege a Karin_ dijo el chico antes de que hisagi perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

Gracias a todos y espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas.


	9. Un nuevo misterio

Se aceptan sugerencias y cometarios

Primero que nada un agradecimiento a todos los que aun siguen este fic...

**BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Aizen: _Que incompetente son_ dijo molesto tirando una de las sillas contra la pared y rompiéndola de un tajo

Raijin: _No fue nuestra culpa que ese extraño nos atacar_ dijo molesto ay que nadie lo golpeaba y salía ileso

_No puedo creer que tu raijin fueras vencido por un niño_ dijo riendo una mujer de extravagante cuerpo de grades atributos que dejaba babeando al cualquiera, cabello negro y corto hasta la barbilla ojos azules, traía un kimono tradicional modificado, con un súper escote y asta mucho mas arriba de las rodilla que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Raijin: _Cállate Rokurokubi no te metas_ dijo molesto mientas que fuijin solo le daba un codazo para que se callara.

Shura: _Basta de pleitos sin sentido, y hay que averiguar quien es ese shinigami_ dijo poniendo el orden en la discusión e aizen solo asintió y se sentó en una nueva silla.

Yuki-ona: _lo que me preocupa es, como se entero de que estábamos ahí yo oculte mi presencia lo más que pude_ dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Aizen: aun _tenemos nuestro contacto dentro de los 46 pero kitsune_ dijo pero alguien termino la frase por el apareciendo en las grandes puestas de la entrada.

_Pero no puedo ayudarlos en todo_ dijo Un chico de cabello naranjado y ojos marrones, de su cabeza salían unas orejas de zorro vestido con un pantalón corto portaba su cola de zorro, su camisa era color blanca ceñido a su cuerpo parecía un chico de unos 15 años de edad no muy alto.

Aizen: _Me alegra verte Kitsune, tienes noticias_ dijo de manera seria omitiendo su coraje.

Kitsune: _hasta ahora no sospechan nada, son unos idiotas ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de las desapariciones_ dijo riendo pero encontré información dentro de los archivos de la computadora de mayuri e imprimir estos jeroglíficos donde relatan algo acerca de Reddodoragon no megami dijo mientras todos los yokai lo observaron con sorpresa en los ojos.

Yukiona_: pero como no se supone que Ryuku murió_ dijo con tristeza en la voz agachando la mirada

Kesu: _Ella no murió solo reencarno de nuevo_ dijo de manera fría viendo las reacciones de la mujer hielo

Aizen: _Tomen he estado trabajando en esta katana durante mucho tiempo_ dijo enterándole una espada color negra con una extraña calavera en la empuñadura la cuan parecía moverse y emanar una aura negra.

Aizen: _Quiero que mates a kurosaki karin y que traigas a su zampakuto y maten a cualquiera que se interponga, Esta vez no quiero fallas_ dijo lo mas calmado posible y sonriendo de forma un poco maniaca

Shura: _descuide, No lo hare aizen-sama_ dijo mientras desaparecía seguido de otras seis personas a su detrás.

Aizen: _Ahora si sufrirás kurosaki ichigo_ dijo con una gran sonrisa de malicia y odio.

* * *

Karin despertaba lentamente divisando el lugar donde se encontraba que no era su habitación, pero al sentir unos cálidos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y sentir la respiración de cierto peliblanco en su nuca, se sonrojo al recordar lo que paso y rio nerviosamente mientras se volteaba para ver el rostro relajado de toshirou el cual susurraba su nombre en sueños.

Karin: _Si que te ves tierno cuando duermes_ dijo depositando un beso delicado en la frente del peliblanco y acariciando su cabello en verdad que extrañaba acariciar su cabello, después se soltó de los brazos que la aprisionaba y cuando estaba a punto de pararse, la paralizo la voz de toshirou.

_Espera no te vayas todavía_ dijo tomándola de la mano y jalándola de nuevo a la cama.

Karin : _Pero toshirou ya es tarde y de seguro el viejo de estar preocupado, ya me imagino a yuzu aun no se como explicare mi desaparición de anoche _dijo sonriendo al imaginar a yuzu llorando.

_Toshirou: Por favor quédate un momento mas_ dijo aprisionándola con sus brazos fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de eso y viéndola con unos ojos de cachorro.

Karin: _Esta bien pero solo un rato más_ dijo acomodándose entre las sabanas de nuevo.

Matsumoto caminaba con una sonrisa radiante por la casa de su capitán como si fuera la suya estaba ansiosa de saber que por fin su capitán seria feliz gracias a ella, doblo en una esquina del pasillo asta llegar a la habitación donde llego gritando aun antes de abrir la puerta _taicho ya es tarde quiero que me cuente como le fue ayer con_… grito mientras azotaba la puerta pero se quedo con la palabra en la boca ya que vio a su capitán recostado en las piernas de Karin mientras esta le acariciaba sus cabellos, y la ropa de ambos tirada en el suelo.

Matsumoto: _Veo que le fue muy bien_ dijo riendo pícaramente sin apartar la vista de ellos, Karin al verla se tapo completa con las sabanas mas sonrojada que el cabello de renji maldiciendo.

Pensamientos Karin: _rayos ahora no me dejara de molestar y se los dirá a todos ya me imagino en primera plana de la revista shinigami con el encabezado siguiente "__**capitana del noveno escuadrón deja de ser pura y casta"**__ nooo_ penso cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y negando con la cabeza mientras imágenes pasaban por su mente.

Toshirou: _Quien te dijo que podías entrar a mi habitación sin tocar matsumoto_ dijo furioso con el ceño fruncido haciendo que rangiku cerrara la puerta ya que después de ver como la miro de seguro la pondría a trabajar extra, trabajo que no haría, preferiría huir.

Karin: _será mejor que me valla, Oye no te molesta que utilice tu baño_ dijo envolviéndose en las sabanas, tomando su ropa que estaba regada en el suelo y entrando al baño.

La pelinegra entro en la ducha sintiendo al agua caliento en su níveo cuerpo, estaba un poco estresada ya que aun no sabía cómo explicaría su desaparición de anoche necesitaba una mentira piadosa que la sacara de esa, estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no sintió cuando se abría la puerta de la ducha hasta que sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Karin: _Toshirou Que haces, no sabía que fueras un pervertido_ dijo sonrojada mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura y besaba su nuca.

Toshirou: _Tal vez aun no me conoces bien_ susurro con una voz seductora que perturbo a la pelinegra haciendo que su piel se erizara al sentir el aliento y contando de los labios del chico en su nívea piel.

Karin: _que espera salte, no tengo tiempo para esto_ dijo arrojándolo contra la pared de una manera tan brusca haciendo que quedaran frente a frente mientras ella sentía solo sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

Toshirou: _no se dé que te avergüenzas, no veo nada que no haya visto anoche_ dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza sonriendo de manera seductora y caminando hacia ella haciéndola sonrojar mas.

Karin_: tonto_ dijo dejándose llevar por el momento al fin y al cabo tenia razón, y empezó besándolo en los labios de una manera brusca mordiendo su labio inferir haciendo que el chico gruñera, mientras pasaba sus manos por el torso del chico haciendo que este la cargara aprisionándola contra la pared de la ducha haciendo que ella se tuviera que abrazar a su cuello para no caer y cerrar las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico mientras el empezó a besar el cuello de Karin dejando marcas notables encima de las que ya tenía mientras ellas suspiraba cada vez que el chico empezaba a descender por sus senos besándolos y acariciándolos e introducía uno de sus dedos en la cavidad levantándola mas .

En un rápido movimiento Karin se soltó de los brazos del chico y lo aventó de manera violenta contra la pared cambiando de posición y empezando a besarlo de manera brusca mordiéndolo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda sin dejar de hacer círculos con las manos en el pecho del chico mientras este suspiraba y gemía al sentir que la chica descendió lentamente hasta llegar a su parte mas donde empezó a besar y a introducir en su boca la parte baja del chico repetidas veces sorprendiéndolo en el acto mientras este suspiraba y gemía sonorosamente.

Toshiroiu: _Ka-rin espera_ dijo levantándola hasta volverla aprisionar contra la pared como antes la tenia colocándose entre sus piernas e introduciéndose en ella lentamente mientras ella lo empezó a besar para disminuir el dolor que sentía pero era un dolor que a la vez le producía placer. Lentamente empezó a embestir hasta que Karin empezó a mover las caderas para que fuera más rápido, acelerando las envestidas hasta que a ambos les llego al momento de clímax y Karin dejo caer su rostro casi sin fuerzas en los hombros del peliblanco.

* * *

**Casa kurosaki:**

Yuzu corría por las escaleras y camina de un lado a orto preocupada y al ver a su padre le grito casi al borde del llanto Papa Karin no esta en su cama parece que nuca llego dijo preocupada.

Isshin: No _te preocupes yuzu ella esta bien, ayer matsumoto me dijo que Karin se sentía mal y por eso se retiro temprano _dijo tranquilizándola.

Yuzu_: si lo mas extraño es que también desapareció hitsugaya taicho_ dijo pensativa mientras isshin pasa una de sus manos por el cabello de su hija que aun era ingenua en muchas cosas.

_Nos vemos yuzu se me hace tarde_ dijo desapareciendo con shunpo.

* * *

**Volviendo a casa de toshirou.**

Karin: _Creo que me queda demasiado ancho_ dijo ajustando la cinta del traje shinigami en su cintura y guardando el collar entre sus ropas para que no se viera, pero al pasar por un espejo se cubrió el cuello ya que aun tenia varias marcas rojas las cuales tardarían en desaparecer.

Karin: _Rayos le dije que no fueran visibles, ahora ichi-ni me matara cuando la vea_ dijo acomodándose el traje de shinigami a manera de que no se notaran.

Toshirou: _Yo creo que Te ves bien con mi ropa_ dijo haciéndola sonrojar ya que ella no era muy dada a que le dijeran ese tipo de cumplidos y menos viniendo del chico que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Karin_: ahora lo que me preocupa es como reaccionara ichigo cuando le diga de nosotros_ dijo colocando una mano en su rostro a manera de quedar pensativo.

Toshirou: _no te preocupes yo hablare con el_ dijo aprisionándola de nuevo entre sus brazos haciendo que Karin se sonrojara a mas no poder.

Karin: _nos vemos luego_ dijo depositando un beso en sus labios _te amo_ le susurro antes de salir por la ventana como vil fugitivo y darle una ultima mirada antes de desaparecer rumbo a su escuadrón..

Toshirou: _Yo también_ contesto aunque ella no pudo oírlo el sabia que ella lo sabía.

Matsumoto: _nunca lo había visto lo esa cara de idio- digo tan feliz taicho, y no me importaría saber la razón con detalles_ dijo apareciendo con shunpo detrás de el.

Toshirou: _cállate matsumoto y No te diré nada de mi vida privada_ dijo a punto de irse al escuadrón furioso por la primera palabra que salió de los labios de la rubia.

Matsumoto: _por favor dígame quiero saber sino me dice, le diré a todos el sereitei como lo encontré con Karin,_ dijo haciendo sonrojar al peliblanco.

Toshirou: _guarda silencio y apúrate que es tarde aun no terminas tus reportes_ dijo súper sonrojado y desapareciendo con shunpo.

Matsumoto: _Pero taicho es mucho trabajo para mi además debería recompensarme con algo por hacer que kan-shan lo perdonara_ dijo arrastrando los pies y siguiendo a su capitán.

* * *

**Novena división:**

Karin llego apresurada a su división sin su haori ni su placa ya que se le hizo tarde y no pudo ir a su casa a cambiarse, al abrir las puertas de su escuadrón pudo ver una a todos sus subordinados esperando en el jardín.

Karin: _Pero que rayos paso aquí_ dijo extrañada viendo el desorden de su oficina y a varios de sus oficiales que estaban igual de sorprendidos que ella. Y a uno de los pasillos totalmente congelado.

_Taicho que bueno que llega, enviamos a alguien a buscarla a su casa pero nunca la encontramos_ dijo frustrado uno de sus subordinados.

Karin: _Si lo siento es que estaba arreglando unos asuntos_ dijo sonrojada recordando el asuntito que arreglo. Pero Dime que paso dijo esperando respuesta del su oficial.

_Shūhei fukitaicho esta en la cuarta división, pare que algo lo ataco anoche, y requieren de su presencia en el cuarto escuadrón_ dijo dejando a Karin muy preocupada por el estado de su teniente.

Karin: _Bien voy para allá, y por favor encárgate de arreglar mi oficina en lo que vuelvo_ dijo tomando su haori y desapareciendo con shunpo.

* * *

**Cuarta división**

Karin llego rápidamente a la división y fue interceptada por isane _hola kurosaki taicho por favor acompáñeme, por aquí _dijo aciendo un movimiento con la mano y empezando a caminar.

Karin_: Como esta Isane _dijo de manera preocupada siguiéndola de cerca.

Isane: Su _estado es estable solo recibió golpes superficiales pero nada grave, lo extraño es que alguien lo dejo en la puerta del escuadrón y ayer por la noche hanataro lo encontró, aun esta inconsciente_ dijo abriendo una de las puerta de una habitación donde se encontraba hisagi profundamente dormido.

Karin: _Isane ya avisaron al comandante de lo ocurrido_ dijo sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama.

Isane: _Descuide unahana_ _taicho ya aviso de lo ocurrido, lo mas seguro es que en cuanto despierte se convoque a un reunión de capitanes_ dijo retirándose y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Karin: _Pero que rayos te paso hisagi_ dijo tomando su mano, hisagi al sentir el contacto abrió lentamente los ojos y trato de levantarse.

Hisagi: _Donde estoy, donde esta ese maldito_ dijo parándose en seco desubicado sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Karin: E_stas en el cuarto escuadrón te encontraron inconsciente enfrente en la puertas de la división _dijo ayudándole a que se recostara de nuevo.

Hisagi: _Maldito otra vez lo hiso_ dijo golpeando con los puños serados contra la cama.

Karin: _Que fue lo que te paso y quien te hizo esto_ dijo de manera preocupada.

Hisagi: _Unos tipos extraños me atacaron decían llamarse yokai y trataron de robar un extraño libro que estaba oculto debajo del escritorio, pero un extraño chico lo evito para serte franco en un principio pensé que era hirtsugaya taicho pero después recordé que el estaba contigo _dijo sin quitar la vista de Karin que agacho la mirada.

Karin: _Hisagi respecto a toshirou tenemos que hablar_ dijo nerviosa porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar hisagi pero no podía engañarlo y era mejor enfrentarlo y que no se enterara por otras personas.

Hisagi: _No te preocupes Karin ya lo se, te reconciliaste con el no es así_ dijo de manera triste pero sin bajar la mirada y viendo lo sorprendida que se puso.

Karin: _Como lo sabes, quien te lo dijo interrogo un poco dudosa_ ya que nadie lo sabia, bueno solo matsumoto.

Hisagi: _Anoche los vi en la fiesta_ dijo sin mas.

Karin: _Yo hisagi lo siento debí habértelo dicho yo, no debí lastimarte_ dijo apenada bajando la mirada pero fue detenida por la mano de hisagi que se posiciono en la mejilla de la pelinegra forzándola a verlo.

Hisagi: _No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien solo espero que seas feliz, paro aun podemos ser amigos, no es así_ dijo soltando su rostro y poniendo una mirada tierna para que no viera que estaba sufriendo y mucho pero eso era lo mejor.

Karin: _Claro que podemos siempre serás mi amigo eso ni lo dudes bueno si aun quieres serlo después de lo que te hice_ dijo agachando la mirada pero en eso la puerta se abría lentamente

Unahana: _Veo que ya has despertado_ dijo entrando con algo de comida en una charola.

Hisagi: **Unahana taicho donde esta el libro que traía conmigo** dijo levantándose bruscamente recordando las palabras de aquel extraño joven, y Karin lo miraba preocupada por las extrañas reacciones de su teniente.

Unahana: _esta en la primera división con en comandante y por cierto nos quiere ver a todos de inmediato_ dijo saliendo lentamente dedicándole una sonrisa a Karin.

Karin: _voy a esperarte afuera_ dijo saliendo y siguiendo a la capitana de la cuarta división y recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su teniente.

* * *

**Algún lugar del sereitei:**

Toshirou: _Maldita matsumoto donde se rayos se metió_ dijo mientras caminaba por el área de bar donde seguro se encontraba su teniente de a repente una escucho una voz conocida que corría detrás de el.

Matsumoto: _Taicho taicho que cree que paso_ dijo corriendo detrás de el y parándose en seco ya que el peliblando paro la marcha.

Matsumoto: _Rayos con estos bebes ya no puedo correr como antes_ dijo sosteniéndose los pecho con ambas manos y haciendo sonrojar a su capitán que exploto en ira.

Toshirou: _Deja de decir estupidez y dime Donde demonios estabas te estaba esperando para que hicieras tu trabajo_ dijo de manera fría y moleta.

Matsumoto: _Espere taicho le tengo información de Karin, no se imagina ni lo que paso _dijo de manera seria, (que raro ver a la rubia ponerse seria jejeje) y preocupando al peliblanco.

Toshirou: _Suéltalo y dime, déjate de rodeos_ dijo molesto buscando el reiatsu de Karin por todo el sereitei

Matsumoto: _mm taicho debería ser mas bueno conmigo, ni de buen humor se le quita lo amargado_ dijo haciendo un puchero y continuando ya que la mirada de su taicho la puso nerviosa y prosiguió _Ha si la oficina de Karin esta completamente destrozada y nadie sabe quien lo hizo pero Descuide taicho Karin esta en la cuarta división_ dijo preocupando a su capitán

Toshirou: _Si ya la encontré_ dijo apunto de desaparecer con shunpo hacia el lugar pero una mariposa infernal apareció en el momento posicionándose en la mano de la rubia y dejando el mensaje.

* * *

**Primera división **

Karin se encontraba caminando e ayudando a hisagi a caminar el cual miraba a ambos lados como esperando que los emboscaran o algo por el estilo, llegaron a la primera división sin que nada pasara, Parecía que eran los primeros en llegaran, bueno esto hasta que apareció el peliblanco.

Hisagi: _Lo siento yo me retiro taicho_ dijo sintiendo el reiatsu del peliblanco acercarse, entrando primero y cerrando las puertas a su detrás.

Toshirou: _Hola_ dijo caminado hacia ella y mirándola de pies a cabeza como si de un escáner se tratase, pero parecía preocupado.

Karin: _Que te pasa toshirou que tengo monos en la cara o que_ dijo poniéndose nerviosa por la mirada del peliblanco.

Toshirou: _Nada lo que pasa es que escuche lo que le paso a tu oficina y me preocupe_ dijo desviando la mirada pero le sorprendieron las palabras fría de la chica

Karin: _No te preocupes estoy bien además yo se cuidarme sola_ dijo molesta por que el chico estaba dudando de sus habilidades y odiaba eso.

Toshirou: _Yo que me preocupo por ti, pero veo que Nunca dejaras de ser la niña orgullosa que no quiere preocupar a los demás_ dijo molestando a la pelinegra.

Karin: _Y tu nunca dejaras de ser el niño de primaria sobre protector_ dijo sonriendo porque sabia que eso si que le molestaría y no se equivoco ya que aparecieron miles de venitas en el ceño de chico.

Toshirou: _Por si no te has dado cuenta soy mucho mas alto que tu y adem.._ Pero se quedo en silencio ya que sus labios fueron sellados por un beso de la pelinegra, el cual no tardo en corresponder.

_Tos tos interrumpo_ algo dijo súper celoso al ver a su hermana exhibiéndose.

Karin: _Ichi-ni que haces aquí _pregunto con nerviosismo en la mirada separándose del peliblanco el cual noto la reacción repentina de la chica.

Ichigo: _No es obvio soy capitán Karin y también fui convocado para la junta_ dijo súper molesto por la pregunta.

Toshirou: _Kurosaki necesito hablar contigo después de que termine la reunión_ dijo de manera fría digna de el y colocándose enfrente de Karin como protegiéndola.

Ichigo: _Creo que no hay nada de que hablar toshirou, es obvio que regresaste con mi hermana, solo espero que esta vez no la lastimes de nuevo porque te las veras conmigo, no me importa si eres un capitán_ dijo con el ceño fruncido matándolo con la mirada.

Toshirou: _Que es hitsugaya taicho para ti kurosaki, y no te preocupes que esta vez no pienso separarme de ella_ dijo mirando desafiante a su futuro cuñadito ambos entraron al mismo tiempo al la sala de juntas sin dejar de verse mientras Karin venia de tras con una cara de sorpresa y una gotita estilo anime.

_Me consto mucho convencer a tu hermano de que te dejara en paz anoche cuando te vio con hitsugaya taicho_ dijo quedamente rukia apareciendo detrás de Karin.

Karin: _Como que, tu.. e ichi me …, vieron con toshirou_ dijo nerviosa parándose en seco.

Rukia: _No te preocupes me prometió no armar ningún escándalo, pero por isshin no prometo nada_ dijo riendo y pasado al lado de Karin que se quedo helada y tomando su lugar detrás de ichigo al cual le susurro _Eres un buen hermano e ichigo_ dijo dándole un codazo quedo en la espalda del pelinaranja.

Ichigo: _Cállate enana, y solo lo hice por que quise no porque me obligaras_ dijo con el ceño fruncido y recordando lo que paso.

**Flasch black**

_Maldito que rayos le hace a mi hermana_ decía desesperado tratando de correr hacia el lugar.

Rukia: _Si interfieres, Karin no te perdonara_ dijo cruzando sus brazos y reprochando la actitud el peli naranja.

Ichigo: _Pero es mi hermana pequeña no puedo dejar que ese sucio albino le haga algo a mi hermana _dijo apunto de desaparecer con shunpo pero fue detenido por rukia que lo miro desafiante.

Ichigo: _Suéltame enana voy a ir a golpear a ese enano_ dijo empuñando a zangetsu.

Rukia: _Usted no hará nada señor kurosaki_ dijo autoritaria y con el ceño fruncido al ver la actitud de hermano celoso.

Rukia: _Además Karin ya no es una niña a la cual puedas manipular déjala vivir su vida, que aprenda de sus errores, además hitsugaya taicho es muy respetuoso_ dijo de manera tierna actuada, tratando de convencer a pali naranja, claro todo en vano

Ichigo: _Pero rukia, es mi hermana pequeña_ dijo haciendo mas fuerza en el agarre de la empuñadura de zangetsu

Rukia: _Bueno ya no puedo hacer mas, has lo que quiera pero atente a las consecuencias_ dijo volviendo a cruzar los brazos y mirándolo de manera desafiante

Ichigo: _ahora si vera ese maldito albino le mateare el culo_ dijo furioso apunto de desaparecer con shunpo pero se paro en seco al oír la siguiente frase por parte de la morena.

Rukia: _Si interfieres no dormitar conmigo esta noche_ dijo de manera fría sin sentimientos digna de un kuchiki.

Ichigo: _No me importa, Puedo soportar una noche durmiendo en el sofá_ dijo apunto de desaparecer con shunpo pero las palabras de su esposa lo dejaran helado al igual el parlamento de su hollow interno

_No creo que te guste lo que dirá la princesa kuchiki_ dijo riendo

_Cállate, no creo que pueda detenerme_ dijo contradiciendo a su hollow el cual no paraba de reír.

Rukia: _Entonces no habrá besos ni me podrás tocar por un mes_ dijo moviendo las caderas seductoramente acercándose contra y acariciando los pectorales de chigo y besando su cuello.

Ichigo: _Pero rukia, no puedes castigarme así es solo una tontería_ dijo exaltado ya que soportaría una noche pero un mes era demasiado, pero rukia solo se mantuvo en silencio con una sonrisa grande de satisfacción en su rostro al ver como el pelinaranja se resignaba.

Ichigo: E_sta bien_ dijo resignado haciendo un puchero como niño regañado al que no le compraron el juguete que quería.

Te _lo dije ichigo, sometido por una mujer_ seguía riendo a carcajadas el hollow hasta caer al suelo haciendo enfurecer a ichigo.

Ichigo: _Pero mas te vale que haya mucho sexo hoy_ grito enojado con su hollow y con rukia por someterlo de esa manera pero su grito no fue escuchado por la pelinegra.

Isshin: _Hoo masaki nuestra hija ya es toda una mujer_ dijo sacando fotografías de la parejita pero fue golpeado por ichigo dejando inconsciente a su progenitor para que no interfiriera.

**Fin del flash black**

Karin: _Gracias rukia eres genial_ dijo tomando su lugar enfrente de toshirou el cual le regalo una sonrisa sorprendiendo a varios capitanes que conocían el carácter frio del capitán.

Ukitake: _Creo que por fin se reconciliaron_ susurro a isshin los cuales llegaron a tiempo para ver la discusión de ichigo, e ishhin no dido en lanzarse a su hija mas desquiciado que nunca.

Isshin: _Ho mi hija es toda una mujer_ dijo lanzándose hacia Karin la cual lo recibió con un golpe, e ichigo haciéndole segunda

Ichigo y Karin: _Cállate viejo_ dijeron ambos mandando a volar a isshin de nuevo el cual calla de cabeza contra el suelo mientras cascadas de llantos salían sus ojos, Pero se paro en seco como si de un zombi se tratase.

_Aquí viene de nuevo _pensó Karin frunciendo el ceño igualito que ichigo pero se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de su padre el cual cuan no se dirigía hacia ella.

Isshin: _Bienvenido a la familia hitsugaya taicho_ dijo lanzándose hacia el para abrazarlo, pero fue detenido

Karin: _Eso ni creas viejo_ dijo apareciendo delante de toshirou que estaba mas que sonrojado, y dándole una patada a ishhin

Isshin: Ho _mi querida masaki tenemos un cuarto hijo y Karin un me deja acercármele_ dijo llorando mientras todos los capitanes observaban a toshirou, el cual se mantenía en silencio y no lo esperaban involucrado en las tonterías de los kurosaki, de a repente inundo el silencio en la sala, ya que entraba el comandante seguido de su teniente y hisagi que traía el libro en sus manos y tomaba su lugar detrás de karin, todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares.

Comandante: _Capitanes __parece ser que __Tenemos nuevos enemigos pero aun no sabemos que buscan, lo único que sabemos es que buscaban esto_ dijo señalando al libro que hisagi portaba en sus manos y todos dirigieron su vista a hisagi que daba un paso enfrente y mostraba a todos el libro.

Comandante: _Puedo comenzar su relato __Shūhei fukitaicho_ dijo haciéndole una señal para que el relatare al resto de los capitanes que esperaban atentamente a que comenzara.

Hisagi: _Como verán anoche después de que terminara la fiesta, yo fui directo a mi escuadrón, pero al llegar ahí me encontré con la sorpresa que no esperaba el guardia de la entrada no se encontraba, mas que un rastro de un extraño reiatsu que provenía de dentro, entonces me decidí a entrar a ver que era, primero pensé que era un hollow normal por eso no di la alarma ni nada pero al entrar me encontré con el guardia completamente congelado al igual que unos de los pasillos me acerque pero al ver que ya no podía hacer nada por el seguí mi camino, entonces escuché una voces extrañas provenientes de las oficina de mi capitán, me quede un momento escuchado entonces escuche que hablaban del traidor __**Sōsuke Aizen**_dijo con odio en sus palabras haciendo que varios capitanes se sorprendieran y empezaran a divagar y hacer disturbio.

Toshirou: _Ese maldito aun sigue con vida_ dijo empuñando las manos al recordar lo que le hizo a momo después de todo era como su hermana y empezando a congelar el aire del lugar

Ichigo: _Pero no puede ser yo lo mate, lo vi desaparecer junto con el __Hōgyoku_ dijo furioso empuñando sus manos y levantando su reiatsu.

Comandante: _pueden controlar su reiatsu por favor hitsugaya taicho, kurosaki taicho_ dijo de manera seria.

Comadante: _Puede continuar Shūhei fukitaicho._

Hisagi: _Oculte mi reiatsu, Me acerque un poco mas asta que pude observarlos eran cuatro personas dos mujeres y dos hombres, una de las mujeres podía controlar el hielo era de cabellos azules e ojos de mismo color vestía un atuendo mu diferente a los hollow o shinigamis la llamaron yuki-ona y la otra el viento fuijin los otros dos eran un chico que parecía un niño pequeño llamado kesu parecía que manipulaba el fuego el otro era un chico alto que manipulaba en trueno raijin,_ dijo de manera seria y mayuri parecía emocionarse con los nombres que mencionaba el teniente de la novena.

Hisagi: _observe como levantaban el escritorio y abran una trampilla de debajo y sacaban el libro, pero no pudieron abrirlo ahí fue cuando trate de detenerlos, pero eran demasiado fuertes me lanzaron lejos y cuando estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento solo observe como unos de los enemigos estaba a punto de irse con el libro pero apareció un joven extraño al cual no pude identificar y derroto a todos de un solo golpe_ dijo empuñado las manos por la impotencia de no haber sido de utilidad.

Hisagi: _después desperté pero ya no estaba en el escuadrón sino en una extraña cueva con el extraño el cual no tenia no poseía reiatsu ni presencia era como estar hablando con el aires, el chico me explico que los que atacaron el escuadrón eran yokai_ dijo haciendo que ukitake se estremeciera y que mayuri sonriera.

Ukitake: _Pero ellos se extinguieron hace tiempo_ dijo exaltado empezando a toser y apundo de desvanecerse, pero fue ayudado por isshin el cual lo sostuvo antes de que callera.

Karin pensamientos: _me pregunto si se referirán a esos espíritus los cuales usaban para asustar a los niños en el mundo humano_ pensó colocando una de sus manos en barbilla.

Comandante: _Me temo que nos equivocamos ukitake taicho aun rondan varios por ahí _dijo poniendo orden al ver el rostro de alterado que puso.

Hisagi: _después el chico me dijo que le diera este libro a kurasaki Karin y que la protegiera _dijo terminado su relato y todos observaron a Karin que parecía no entender anda de que mencionaron más que cuando el extraño dijo algo de ella, e ichigo y toshirou la miraron procupados.

Karin: _Pero que yo que tengo que ver con todo esto_ dijo de manera normal

Comandante_: kurosaki taicho usted sabia de la existencia de este libro_ dijo haciéndole una señal para que hisagi se lo entregara.

Isshin miro el libro extrañado le parecía familiar pero no recordaba de donde así que mejor espero a ver que sucedía y se quedo pasmado al recordar a quien le perteneció.

Karin: _No jamás lo había visto_ dijo mirando el libro y tocándolo el contorno de el libro con los dedos el cual espeso a brillar al igual que sus ojos de un rojo carmesí al tener contacto con Karin, esta entro como en un transe y se paralizo.

Karin: _pero que rayos_ dijo sintiendo como el collar de su cuello empezaba a congelar su pecho y parte de sus ropas

Toshirou: _Karin, Karin que te pasa_ dijo preocupado al ver como la pelinagra entraba en transe sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, se acerco pero no pudo ya que una ráfaga de fuego salió de su collar el cual brillo con intensidad y empezó a quemarle el cuello, se lo arranco como pudo y lo tiro al suelo.

Matsumoto :_Taicho esta bien_ grito al ver a su capitán tirado en el suelo.

Karin se encontraba en un extraño lugar completamente blanco rodeado por un jardín hermoso en el cual se encontraba una mujer de larga cabellera color casi marrón vestida completamente con un kimono blanco que al ver a Karin esta se sorprendió y lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin creer lo que sus ojos negros como la noche miraban.

Karin: _Mama, te he extrañado mucho_ dijo lanzándose a los cálidos brazos de su madre que la abrazaba y acariciaba si cabello mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos sacando todas las lagrimas que no lloro en tantos años para que nadie se preocupara.

Massaki: _Veo que isshin a hecho un gran trabajo con ustedes_ dijo sonriéndole de una forma cálida y dulce.

Masaki: _Me gustaría haber estado ahí para protegerlos_ dijo agachando la mirada pero sin soltar a la pelinegra de entre sus brazos.

Karin: _Pero siempre estuviste ahí mama_ dijo dedicándole una bella sonrisa limpiándose las lagrimas.

_Karin no tengo mucho tiempo, esta conexión pronto se desvanecerá solo vine a decirte que tu eras la única que puede abrir este libro y abrir las compuertas que colectan a la sociedad de alma al mundo humano y al hueco mundo_ dijo de manera seria.

Karin: _Pero como, por que yo mama_ dijo sorprendida al seber que su mama sabia acerca de la sociedad de alma y el hueco mundo

Masaki: _Porque dentro de ti se alberga el alma de un yokai muy poderoso, el cual ellos quieren liberar, tiempos difíciles te esperan hija_ dijo mientras se desvanecía.

_Recuerda una cosa mas el dragón del hielo combinado con el dragón del fuego abrirá las puertas al inframundo dijo quedamente acariciando una de las mejillas de la pelinegra. _

Karin: _Espera mama todavía no te vallas_ dijo de manera triste sin soltar la mano de su madre que espesaba a desvanecerse.

Masaki: _Necesitas contactar con tu zampakuto y dejar que ella te cuente, te quiero hija y a ichigo, yuzu y a isshin también_ dijo desvaneciendo completamente.

Ichigo: _Karin _grito desesperando lanzándose hacia ella y golpeado con su zampakuto el libro el cual voló por el aire sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar.

Karin: _Que fue eso_ dijo lanzado el libro y su collar el cual tomo la forma de un dragón completo que callo junto con el de toshirou en el mismo lugar.

Karin tomo el libro entre sus manos mientras varias lágrimas caían por su rostro consternando a todos ya que karin no hablaba solo se mantenía parada sosteniendo el libro.

Toshirou e ichigo: _Que paso Karin, estas bien_ gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Karin: _Vi a mi madre_ dijo sorprendiendo a ichigo el cual estaba atónito al escuchar las palabras de Karin.

Ichigo: _pero como la vist, pero ella esta_ dijo conmocionado mientras rukia lo miraba extrañada hace tiempo que no miraba esa mirada que ponía el pelinaranja aun le afectaba hablar de su madre.

_Karin: Muerta lo se, fue verdaderamente extraño era como si pudiera tocarla_ dijo quedamente mirando hacia el suelo.

_Kurosaki taicho se encuentra bien_ dijo el comandante sin quitar su rostro lleno de seriedad, pero también estaba consternado por lo que sucedió.

Toshirou: _Pero estas bien Karin, no te vez muy_ dijo acercándose a la chica la cual parecía feliz.

Karin: _No te preocupes toshirou estoy bien_ dijo sonriéndole y tomando ambos collares con sus manos viendo detenidamente la forma que tomaron y al libro que sostenía en las manos.

Isshin: _karin ese libro le perteneció a tu madre antes de que nos conocieran_ dijo solucionando las dudas del pelinaranja y sorprendiendo a karin por la forma en que lo dijo.

Soi fonh: _que esta pasando aquí ya me perdí_ dijo viendo la conmoción de los kurosaki. Todos los demás se mantenían callados

Ichigo: _pero como si mi madre era humana como es que ese libro este aquí en la sociedad de almas _dijo exaltado, isshin solo observo al comandante el cual solo asintió.

Isshin: _tu madre siempre fue un shinigami_ dijo dudoso temiendo la reacción de sus dos hijo que lo miraban de forma extraña como tratando de sacar respuestas con solo verlo

_y no cualquier shinigami_ dijo el comandante concluyendo la frase de isshin y haciendo que todos lo vieran asombrados.

Continuara...

* * *

hasta aquí el episodio 9

espero que les alla gustado.

este es mi primer lemmon no muy explicito y pues no soy muy buena en eso jejejeje


	10. Secretos al descubierto

Siento el retraso se que no me puedo estar disculpando a cada rato pero he estado atareada con la escuela de nuevo, los maestros no dejan de encargar tarea, aparte mi mamá no deja de preguntar y que estas haciendo o deja de escribir y vete a dormir!.

Pero para todos los que aun siguen esta historia les dejo los siguientes dos capítulos, no sin antes decir que bleach ni sus personajes No me pertenece son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Excepto lo que yo invente..,.,

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Secretos al descubierto**

Un día antes de la junta de capitanes.

La noche sin estrellas reinaba y todo era iluminado por una gran luna dejando ver con su luz un bosque repleto de árboles secos en donde la nieve blanca sustituía las hojas de los arboles dando una vista hermosa, llena de paz donde el color blanco puro; mezclado con un azul intenso, asta donde se podía ver. La nieve caía lentamente por doquier cubriendo con su manto a una chica de ojos negro intenso y cabellos blancos sueltos que caían mas debajo de sus hombros, vistiendo un vestido corto de tirantes blanco que dejaba ver sus brazos delgados y torneadas piernas, caminaba por los senderos del hermoso bosque parecía no tener frio al sentir a la blanca nieve tener contacto con su nívea piel.

"_! Donde estas?_ gritaba la chica buscando algo entre los arboles.

_**Aquí estoy yuuki**_ dijo la voz gruesa de un gran lobo plateado que doblaba el tamaño de la chica, de ojos color azul intenso, las grandes patas del gran animal se enterraban en la nieve como si estuviera frustrado.

"_¿Que te pasa ōkami?, ¿porque me has llamado?"_ pregunto la chica sentándose en la fría nieve siendo imitada por el gran lobo que acomodo su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, sintiendo la tibias manos de ella acaricia su pelaje.

_**Yuuki has olvidado algo muy importante y necesitas recordarlo**_ dijo con una voz llena de tristeza perdiéndose en los ojos de la chica que lo miraba extrañada.

_Necesito que me ayudes ōkami, se que he olvidado algo pero no se que, por favor ayúdame a recordar__,_ dijo la chica con los ojos cristalinos amenazando con derramar lagrimas las cuales no salieron.

_**Me temo que no puedo ayudarte ama, Necesitas saber quien eres ya que el tiempo se agota**_ dijo al lobo separándose del regazo de la chica.

"_¿Por que no puedes?, además; "Yo se quien soy, soy kurosaki yuuki y fui adoptada por Karin después de morir_ dijo yuuki molesta y desesperada casi en un grito.

" _**Necesitas recordar tu verdadero nombre", y ¿porque estas en ese tiempo?**_ dijo el lobo molesto soltando un aullido de tristeza a la gran luna blanca y de entre el cielo se abrió un portal de donde se podía ver una bola de fuego que descendía a gran velocidad hacia la chica provocando que no le diera tiempo de correr y solo cerrara los ojos, esperando un golpe que jamás llego al contrario sentía una calidez inminente al abrir los ojos estos se enancharon de la sorpresa al ver un gran fénix rojo de ojos negro intenso aleteando y derritiendo todo a su paso; asta colocarse al lado del lobo que parecía sonreír si fuera eso posible.

_**Cuanto tiempo**_ dijo el gran lobo sin obtener respuesta del ave fénix ambos se quedaron en silencio solo observándose asta que yuuki rompió el silenció con sus gritos.

"_¿Quien eres?, y ¿como es que estas dentro de mi mundo interno?"_ dijo la chica mas que furiosa.

_**Digamos que solo soy una parte de ti; que esta conectada con alguien más, que esta esperando que recuerdes, su nombre**_se escucho una voz potente proveniente del ave.

_Recordar queeee….._ grito yuuki siendo envuelta por una bola de fuego que le disparo el fénix, haciéndola cerrar los ojos esperando el dolor de la quemaduras, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró en un mundo totalmente iluminado por un atardecer entre rojo y anaranjado y alrededor miles de volcanes y encima de uno de los volcanes se encontraba un joven de unos 16 años, de cabello negro medio largo y desordenado con ropas de shinigami donde se marcaban sus músculos, mirándola con unos hermosos ojos penetrantes verdosos-turquesa, su piel era blanca casi igual a la de ella siguió viéndolo y se sorprendió al ver el parecido que tenia con ella a simple vista no se notaba pero fue sacada se sus pensamientos con la voz gruesa del chico.

_Por fin te conectas conmigo yuuki, tengo esperando casi 6 meses, mi tía esta al borde de un ataque y solo se ha desquitado conmigo, y mi tío esta furioso, por tu descuido quedaste que te comunicarías con nosotros al llegar; pero al no recibir tu llamada me enviaron a buscarte_ dijo el chico mas que molesto apareciendo delante de la chica con shunpo.

"_¿Quien eres?, y ¿porque me has traído aquí?"_dijo alejándose un poco, realmente no tenia miedo al contrario en su corazón sintió una calidez al tenerlo tan cerca era como si lo conociera de algún lugar pero no recordaba de donde.

_Hay hermanita tu siempre al grano con tus preguntas, ya déjate de bromas que desde pequeños hemos tenido estas conexiones_ dijo el chico cruzando los brazos.

_**Ella te ha olvidado maestro**_ dijo el fénix apareciendo a su detrás junto con el gran lobo plateado.

_Hola ōkami, me puedes explicar por no me recuerda_ dijo el chico acercándose al gran lobo ignorando completamente a la chica que estaba sorprendida al escuchar como el chico llamaba con tanta familiaridad a su zampakuto.

_**Mientras viajábamos por las puertas del tiempo, algo la ataco y la golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza produciendo que olvidara su vida, incluyéndome a mi y cayo en el distrito 78 de rukongai como un alma normal después fue encontrada por Karin y la ayudo y así fue como llegamos a este punto**_ relato en breve el lobo.

_Como es que sabiendo todo eso no me mencionarte nada cuando tuve mi primer contacto contigo__ōkami_ dijo la chica furiosa entrando en acción mientras se sostenía la cabeza fuertemente.

_Y bien me vas a decir quien son ustedes dos y como es que conoces a mi zampakuto_ dijo mas que molesta aun siendo ignorada por el chico.

_Yo soy tu hermano gemelo kai, yuuki me conoces desde hace mas de 16 años_ dijo el chico con mirada triste y colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana la cual empezó asentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza haciendo que si reiatsu se descontrolara.

_Yuuki contrólate, todo estará bien ya que pase el dolor_ dijo Kai utilizando su propio reitasu para controlar el de su hermana.

La chica empezó a gritar de dolor cayendo al suelo mientras miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente a una velocidad impresionante.

_Fenikkusu rompe la conexión antes de que congele todo mi mundo interno_ grito kai a su zampakuto que cerro los ojos mientras hacia señas de negación con la cabeza.

_**No puedo maestro la conexión es muy fuerte además ella siempre es la que rompe la conexión**_ dijo su zampakuto tranquilamente.

_**Yo me la llevare**_ grito ōkami tomándola por la ropa con el hocico y arrojándola su lomo.

_**Sostente fuerte yuuki**_ dijo ōkami, sintiendo como la chica se aferraba a su cuello débilmente, mientras el saltaba una barrera de fuego.

_Ahahahaha_ se despertó gritando sudando frio y encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación.

_Que te pasa yuuki me tienes muy preocupado has estado toda la noche gritando y eso hizo que tu reiatsu se descontrolara y tuve que poner una barrera a tu alrededor antes de que nos congelaras a todos_ dijo minato quitando la barrera kido.

_Tendré que llamar a kurosaki taicho para informarle de la situación_ dijo levantándose de la cama.

_No, no los haga minato-san ya me encuentro mejor, además ella debe de tener asuntos mas importantes que atender, para estarla preocupándola por mi, Además en tres días mas tengo mi primera misión de entrenamiento sola_ dijo con una sonrisa fingida la cual sorprendió al rubio que la miro extrañado, ya que la peliblanca jamás sonreía.

_Bien será como quieras, te dejo para que descanses_ dijo minato saliendo de la habitación y cerrando tras de si, sacando un pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo.

_Algo extraño esta sucediendo con la chica que adoptaron los kurosaki, tiene un poder sorprende y nos podría ser de mucha ayuda aizen-sama_ dijo con una mirada llena de maldad y el azul de sus ojos fue remplazado por un marrón y unas orejas de zorro aparecieron en su cabeza, esperando órdenes del otro lado del comunicar.

_Muy bien Kitsune enviare alguien a por ella y sigue informando de lo que pasa_ dijo la otra voz al teléfono colgando.

* * *

**Mientras en la habitación de yuuki..**

_He recordado, gracias por todo hermano_ dijo empuñando las manos sentada en su cama y mirando la gran luna blanca que iluminaba su habitación en su miraba cristalizada mientras lagrimas escurrían por sus mejilla asta que pequeñas gotas mojaban las sabanas de la cama.

_**Descuida maestra todo estará bien si cumple su misión en este tiempo**_ dijo su zampakuto.

* * *

Aizen colgó y empezó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos oscuros del gran castillo blanco al igual que las noches en donde la luz del día no llegaba y las tinieblas reinaba entre las penumbras, asta llegar a unas grandes puertas que al abrirlas se podía observar a un hombre vestido de blanco con la cara cubierta sentado en un trono con las piernas cruzadas.

_Ya esta todo preparado_ dijo aizen con una mirada de frivolidad al ver al sujeto sentado a su lado.

_Muy bien ahora, Tu prioridad es buscar a estos dos chicos _dijo el hombre de entre las sombras, mostrándole una fotografía donde se encontraba una niña de unos doce años de cabello largo color blanco y ojos color negros, abrazando a un chico alto de cabellos negros y ojos verde turquesa que parecía como de 16 años.

_Pero ellos no nacerán asta dentro de 15 años, no se de que tengo que preocuparme_ dijo aizen un poco molesto.

_Ellos fueron enviados a este mundo por la división cero y te complicaran todo en este mundo, eso si todavía no se dan cuenta que yo estoy en este tiempo_ dijo pensativo colocándose una mano en la barbilla.

_Por cierto se me olvidaba algo importante, quiero que captures a Kuchiki rukia ella aun tiene en su poder algo que te interesara mucho_.

_Como se que no me estas utilizando y todo lo que me has dicho es solo una mentira_ dijo aizen un poco dudoso.

_Eres muy perspicaz colega pero, Si quieres triunfar tendrás que hacerme caso recuerda que yo soy tu_ dijo riendo de su propia ignorancia.

_Ellos te acompañaras para que no fracases_ dijo señalando a una abertura que se abrió a su detrás mostrando unas criaturas extrañas las cuales parecían hostiles a la espera de la sangre aizen solo asintió y desapareció en la oscuridad dejando solo a su otro yo.

* * *

**Horas después de la reunión de capitanes.**

El sol se encontraba en los mas alto del cielo iluminaba cada rincón del Seireitei y el Rukongai, las copas de los arboles y el césped se movían al compas del viento al igual que el cabello de cierta chica que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en una colina de donde se apreciaba todo el seirentei.

_Este lugar es muy pacifico, es como si tus problemas se fueran con el viento_ dijo Toshirou recargado en un árbol cercano con los brazos cruzados.

"_¿Como me encontraste?Toshirou_dijo Karin caminando hacia el sin quitarle la vista de encima poniéndolo nervioso.

_Solo estaba preocupado por ti y te seguí asta aquí_ dijo observando hacia otro lado para que no viera su notable sonrojo y nerviosismo.

" _Mmm, así que el chico de hielo se preocupa por mi"_ dijo Karin para ponerlo mas incomodo y apareciendo con shunpo muy cerca de el colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello del peliblanco asiendo que el la tomara por la cintura.

_Como no me preocuparía por mi novia_ dijo sin mas juntando sus labios tiernamente con los de ella la cual se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras del peliblanco pero correspondió el beso casi inmediatamente fue un beso fugas.

_Como te sientes con lo que esta ocurriendo_ dijo el peliblanco sin soltarla ya no podía ocultar sus dudas quería saber como se sentía con todo.

_Mal, estoy muy confundida aun no lo asimilo, como es que el viejo oculto algo así por tanto tiempo _dijo acomodándose en el pecho del peliblanco y recordando las palabras de su padre.

**Flash Black**

Isshin se encontraba siendo acorralado y observado por sus dos hijos y por el restos de los capitanes y tenientes que no ocultaban su curiosidad, excepto byakuya y el comándate los cuales ya sabían toda la historia.

_Papá di algo_ dijo Karin sin más tomando los collares que cayeron al suelo y regresándole uno a Toshirou el cual estaba siendo ayudado por su teniente a levantarse.

_Como ya saben yo fi un capitán, del decimo escuadrón el cual fue enviado a una misión al mundo de los vivos en donde conocí a masaki, al principio creí que era una humana común ya que la visitaba frecuentemente aunque ella no podía verme o eso era lo que yo creía, porque al tiempo sentía como si me estuviera viendo en mi forma shinigami_ dijo isshin de manera seria cerrando los ojos para recordar todo.

_Un día ella caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, yo estaba en mi recorrido nocturno, en el cual no había visto ni un solo hollow por semanas, pero esa noche fue diferente se abrió una garganta justo enfrente de masaki, la cual no parecía tener miedo ni debilitarse por el reiatsu tan potente, frente a ella apareció un menos grande._

_Yo estaba desesperado por llegar al lugar, cuando me sorprendió lo que vi, en sus manos tenia una insignia la cual brillaba intensamente de color dorado y golpeo con su pecho sacándola de su cuerpo humano el cual callo al suelo y frente al cuerpo inertes, estaba ella con ropas de shinigami pero a diferencia de las mías estás eran completamente blancas con el contorno dorado, traía consigo una capa completamente dorada la cual tenia una insignia que solo avía visto en libros de texto_ dijo seriamente asiendo un alboroto entre tenientes y capitanes.

_No me digas que era la división cero_ dijo soi tratando de que no se notara su impresión.

_Pero como si estaba en el mundo humano, como es que se pudo transformar sin dañar las almas de los humanos_ dijo renji impresionado.

_¿Y que es la división cero?_ dijo Karin en voz alta pero solo la escucharon Toshirou y matsumoto.

_Lo olvidaba como no fuiste a la academia, jamás has escuchado nada de esa división _dijo matsumoto

_Es una división la cual fue creada solo para proteger al rey,_ dijo Toshirou mirando como Karin ponía cara de duda al no saber de que hablaban todos.

_Nadie los ha visto ni siquiera los de las familias nobles_ dijo rukia impresionada viendo a su hermano el cual solo se limitaba a escuchar.

_Silencio dejen que kurosaki fukitaicho continúe_ dijo poniendo el orden en la sala.

_Con una agilidad sorprendente desvaino una extraña katana color dorada con diamantes en la empuñadura, en ese momento no supe que ella pertenecía a la división cero, pero ella me miro y entonces en un rápido movimiento que no alcance a ver hizo que el menos grande se retirara proporcionándole una ruptura en su mas cara._

_Porque tan impresionado shinigami me dijo sonriente antes de desaparecer con todo y su gigai; yo jamás informe de eso a la sociedad ya que parecía que ninguno de mis subordinados que patrullaban la zona se dio cuenta o percibió algún reiatsu extraño._

_El tiempo paso y me seguí viendo con masaki, después de un tiempo ella me dijo la verdad, que ella no solo pertenecía a la división cero, sino que ella era el rey de la sociedad de almas su verdadero nombre era Hashimoto masaki_ dijo serio.

_Pero si esa es una de las 4 familias nobles, según lo que he estudiado esa familia desapareció hace mas de 50 años ya que su única heredera desapareció y jamás se le volvió a ver y el resto de la familia murió en un extraño accidente, nadie supo jamás que paso_dijo rukia pensativa sin quitar la vista de ichigo.

_Eso quiere decir que ichigo y Karin son los herederos de la familia Hashimoto_ dijo rukia muy sorprendida y haciendo cálculos de los años pasados.

_Así si es rukia, pero no solo pertenecen al clan Hashimoto el cual se creía desaparecido_ dijo isshin tratando de continuar con su relato.

_No solo eso kuchiki-san, en ellos corre la sangre del rey de la sociedad de almas_ dijo ukitake sin más.

_Eso explica el tatuaje del dragón en la espalda de la chica y los poderes oscuros que poseen_ dijo mayuri haciendo que todos lo observaran.

_Lo que pasa es que después de la batalla que se llevo a cabo entre kurosaki taicho y algunos capitanes, Kurotsuchi realizo una investigación a fondo y descubrió que el sol negro siendo atravesado por un dragón rojo es la insignia de la familia noble que desapareció _dijo menú recibiendo una mirada asesina de su capitán

Ichigo y Karin se mantenían en silencio aun con sorpresa porque eso explicaba muchas cosas su ilimitado poder, su transformación tan repentina, su estado hollow

_Es por eso que aizen buscaba a ichigo con tanta insistencia_ dijo el capitán de la octava.

_Eso explica el porque son tan fuerte_ dijo zaraki

_La familia de masaki jamás acepto mi relación con ella, ya que pronto subiría a la cabeza del clan y tendría que irse al palacio del rey, pero su familia no sabia que masaki estaba esperado un hijo, es por eso que ambos decidimos que lo mejor era escapar y Tuve que cambiar mi nombre dejando mi puesto como capitán, ya que ella decidió que era lo mejor para que ustedes tuvieran una vida normal, fuera de la sociedad de almas y las obligaciones que tenían como nobles, la sociedad de almas nos persiguió pero jamás dieron con nosotros ya que urahara nos ayudo a ocultar nuestros reiatsu con unos gigai especiales, los cuales suprimirían mis poderes hasta desaparecerlos totalmente, lo cual sería mas tardía en el caso de masaki la cual ocultaba su reiatsu y el de ichigo._

_Cual era tu nombre verdadero_ dijo toshirou resolviendo la duda que la mayoría de los capitanes se habían formulado

_Mi nombre es yamamoto isshin_ dijo ganándose una mirada de todos que observaron a ver al comandante esperando una afirmación por parte de el.

_Así es, desgraciadamente isshin es mi único hijo_ dijo yamamoto mientras isshin sonrió al comentario de su padre.

_Entonces quieres decir q- yamamoto es nuestro abuelo_ dijo ichigo observando al comandante el cual solo estaba callado limitándose a asentir confirmando las sospechas de peli naranja, isshin solo prosiguió con su relato.

_Paso mucho tiempo y nunca mas mencionamos nada de la sociedad de almas, después nacieron yuzu y Karin, pero después de un tiempo fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ichigo emitía reiatsu el cual llamo al pescador y ataco a masaki e ichigo, yo no pude hacer nada para defenderlos_ dijo agachando la cabeza e ignorando las preguntas de su primogénito.

_Después del ataque masska salió de su gigai y su gigai fue el que quedo destrozado, en ese momento la sociedad de almas se dio cuenta de nuestra localización y mandaron a alguien de la división cero, los cuales se llevaron a masaki, y años después me mando una carta la cual decía que no la buscara y que ocultara a los niños, porque la familia la obligo a estar a la cabeza del clan y de toda la sociedad de almas _dijo isshin esperando las reacciones de sus hijos.

_Entonces, Mi mama está viva_ dijo ichigo empuñando las manos de impotencia y coraje que no pudo suprimir.

Karin solo agacho la cabeza y sus ojos fueron tapados por su cabello, obligándose a no llorar como siempre lo había echo por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes de su vida por lo que había pasado, cuando se canso de llorar y se prometió a si misma que seria fuerte por ella y por su hermana, aunque muchas veces vio a yuzu llorando aun después de años, lo cual le dolía pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la mano de toshirou que sostuvo fuertemente la de ella dándole fuerza, mientras que ichigo no podía ocultar su coraje.

"_! NOS ENGAÑASTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, ¿NO SABES POR TODO LO QUE PASE PAPÁ? , EL DOLOR DE YUZU Y KARIN!"_ dijo desapareciendo con shunpo del lugar.

_Ichigo_ dijo rukia tratando de alcanzarlo pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que byakuya le dirigió una mirada en la cual le indicaba que ichigo necesitaba estar solo para asimilar las cosas.

_Ichi-ni_ dijo Karin saltándose delicadamente de toshirou, caminando hacia su padre que ya esperaba la reacción de ichigo.

Descuida papá ichigo lo comprenderá, pero no sé cómo lo tome yuzu dijo Karin colocando su mano en su hombro dándole ánimos pero en sus ojos mostraba algo distinto.

_Gracias Karin_ dijo Isshin sorprendido con la madures que demostró Karin al enterarse de que su madre se sacrificó para que por ellos pudiera vivir lejos de ese mundo.

_Pero hay mas_ dijo el comandante ganándose una mirada de todos y rukia que estaba más que preocupada por ichigo, hace tiempo que no lo miraba tan deprimido.

_Esa familia también era guardiana del fuego eterno, la cual se pasa de generación en generación, la cual creo que kurosaki taicho heredo, y tal vez; es eso lo que buscan los yokai _dijo el comandante viendo a Karin, la cual esta consternada.

_A que se refiere con el fuego eterno, que es exactamente y que tiene que ver conmigo_ dijo Karin un poco dudosa.

_No sabemos, eso jamás fue revelado a nadie; la familia Hashimoto se llevo el secreto con ellos al irse al mundo del rey_ dijo mayuri empuñando las manos por ansiedad por no saber nada.

_Por lo cual doy la alerta que todos los capitanes pueden usar sus zampakuto en caso de un ataque, y mayuri necesito que investigues el libro por favor_ dijo sin más y dando por finalizada la reunión.

**Fin de flas Black**

Karin de abrazo más a toshirou el cual la abrasaba protectoramente, sintiendo como se estremeció entre sus brazos.

_Karin, yo te protegeré si es necesario con mi propia vida_ dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo a Karin mientras ella levantaba la mirada para perderse en los hermosos ojos del chico, y ambos se acercaban lentamente hasta unir sus labios. El beso se volvió tan apasionado que la pelinegra puso todo su peso sobre el chico y ambos cayeron al suelo, Karin sobre el pero en un rápido movimiento toshirou termino sobre ella, haciendo gruñir a Karin ya que el peliblanco mordió el labio de la chica haciendo que esta abriera su boca para darle paso a la lengua del chico, parecía ser una batalla la cual ambos querían ganar, hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

_Te amo_ dijo Karin con un sonrojo notable en sus ojos pero sin moverse de sus posiciones.

_Yo también te amo Karin_ dijo toshirou jadeando por la falta de aire pero volviendo a unir sus labios con los de la chica en un beso fugas

_Así que es verdad Toshirou, si estas con esta_ dijo momo al borde del llanto provocando que ambos sé separan bruscamente.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba en la sala de su casa recostada en un sofá, parecía frustrada al sentir descontrolado el reiatsu de ichigo, sintiendo su enfado y frustración, "_ichigo que estás haciendo_ "susurro lanzando un suspiro al viento, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño.

_Mama donde esta papá_ dijo kaien viendo la preocupación en los ojos de rukia.

_Papi está ocupado ahorita amor, pero tendré que ir a buscarlo así que iremos de visita con ni-sama_ dijo tomando en brazos a su pequeño.

_Enserio cuando nos vamos_ dijo masaki entrando de la cocina con la cara llena de dulce.

"_Pero quien te dio permiso de comer dulces antes de la cena",_ dijo rukia súper furiosa

_El tío renji me dijo que podía comer todo el helado que quisiera_ dijo haciendo pucheros mientras renji entraba a su detrás totalmente sucio lleno de helado en el cabello y en sus ropas.

_Renji como entraste_ dijo rukia sorprendida ya que no sintió la presencia del pelirojo.

_Ichigo siempre olvida cerrar la puerta de la cocina y entonces me encontré con masaki asaltando la alacena_ dijo rascándose la cabeza.

_Kurosaki Massaki, que hemos dicho de decir mentiras_ dijo rukia con un aura negra a su detrás.

_Que las mentiras son malas_ dijo la niña sintiendo la mirada oscura de rukia.

_No me gustaría ser hijo de rukia_ pensó renji al sentir el aura de rukia.

_Nada de dulces por una semana jovencita_ dijo rukia cogiendo un pañuelo de su bolsa del traje de shiunigami, limpiando la cara de saki.

_Renji necesito un favor,_ dijo rukia con una mirada de preocupación, la cual renji descifro rápidamente.

_No te preocupes rukia yo los cuido tu ve a buscar al idiota de ichigo_ dijo renji con una soinrisa

_Gracias renji_ dijo besando su mejilla y desapareciendo con shunpo.

_De nada rukia_ dijo en un susurro, pero sintiendo peligro a su detrás la mirada casi diabólica de la niña.

_Me las pagaras renji por hacer que mamá me castigara_ dijo saltando hacia renji el cual casi podría jurar que la pequeña utilizo shunpo.

_Saki deja en paz al tío renji, el no tiene la culpa de que te castigaran_ dijo kaien el cual se estremeció al sentir los ojos de su hermana sobre él.

* * *

**Mientras tanto con toshirou y karin**

_Momo ya habíamos hablado de esto, Karin es mi novia_ dijo levantándose y ayudando a Karin a levantarse.

_Pero yo creí que tú me ambas, tú no puedes dejarme después de lo que hemos pasado_ dijo abrazándolo mientras Karin solo observaba con un poco de celos pero ellas estaba más que convencida de que el la quería a ella, así que empezó a caminar lento hasta que escucho el grito de toshirou.

"_! KARIN ESPERA!, nunca ha habido nada entre momo y yo"_ dijo separando a momo la cual se resistía a no soltarlo hasta que finamente la aparto.

_No te preocupes toshirou, comprendo además confió en ti_ dijo volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa la cual le dejo paralizado ya que jamás había visto esa mirada en ella mientras el atardecer caía a su detrás haciéndola ver hermosa ante sus ojos y sonrió seductoramente ante ella.

_No sé que le hayas dado a toshirou maldita zorra, pero sea lo que sea lo recuperare no me importa que_ dijo decidida esperando repuesta de Karin.

_Deberías de saber cuando has perdido hinamori y no rebajarte ante nadie_ dijo Karin antes de desaparecer con shunpo.

_Te arrepentirás Karin no me importa que haga no te quedaras con toshirou_ dijo momo con fuego en la mirada antes de verla desaparecer…

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del rukongai en una zona boscosa donde tanto arboles como rocas eran destruidas por un reiatsu negro, perteneciente a ichigo; el cual estaba frustrado y se puso a entrenar para pensar sobre las palabras de su viejo.

Ichigo estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió al ver a su hermana.

_Ichi-ni tranquilízate papá debe de haber tenido sus motivos para no decirnos_ dijo Karin apareciendo con shunpo frente a el.

_Pero siendo así no debió hacernos sufrir de esa manera_ dijo destrozando una gran piedra frente a el.

_Lo se ichigo a mi también me dolió mucha la perdida de mamá, pero ahora que se que esta viva en alguna parte de este mundo eso dolor esta desapareciendo lento_ dijo Karin viendo el atardecer que caía atrás de ellos, mientras ichigo noto cierta felicidad en los ojos de su hermana los cuales tenia años viéndolos sin ninguna luz.

_Como es que lo asimilaste tan pronto Karin_ dijo viendo hacia otro lado para que ella no notara su sonrojo.

Karin al notar que su hermano la observaba solo sonrió y continuo sus palabras _Será porque siempre razono las cosas antes de actuar, y verle el lado positivo_.

_Además creo que papa lo hizo para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a mamá, y protegernos de este mundo lleno de dolor _dijo la pelinegra la cual sorprendía más a su hermano con sus palabras.

_Por lo que me ha contado toshirou la vida aquí es muy dura incluso para los de familia noble, que están obligados a cumplir las exigencias de su familia sin tener voto alguno_ dijo observando las expresiones de su hermano el cual recordaba la historia que le conto rukia sobre hisana y byakuya.

_Tienes razón Karin, como siempre solo pensé en mí, pero aun así son pocas las posibilidades de ver a mamá algún día _dijo mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa amarga.

_Tal ves tengas razón pero cualquier posibilidad por remota que sea nos deja de ser una esperanza para verla algún día ichigo_ dijo la pelinegra sonriendo a su hermano de una manera que jamás había visto o pero correspondió con una sonrisa igual guardando su katana mientras ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo el atardecer.

_Karin eres feliz con el_ dijo ichigo rompiendo el cómodo silencio entre ellos haciendo sonrojar a Karin mas de la cuenta y se quedo sin habla

_Sabes, Te vez diferente cuando esta con el Karin, eres una persona a la cual no conozco_ dijo ichigo riendo al ver el nerviosismo de su hermana que le recordaba a el mismo cuando hablaba sobre rukia.

_Si hermano soy feliz, me hace sentir bien como si la vida tuviera un mañana_ dijo sin mas sonrojándose por sus propias palabra.

_Gracias Karin_ dijo ichigo abrazándola y sorprendiéndola ya que para ichigo es muy difícil demostrar afecto hacia los demás.

_De nada para qué son las hermanas_ dijo susurrándole al oído te amo hermano.

* * *

"_**! **__**Basta**__, Entre tú y yo jamás hubo nada momo, yo solo te quiero como una hermana_ dijo toshirou ya arto de la situación.

_Pero Toshirou no puedes negar que alguna vez sentiste algo por mi o que lo sigues sintiendo_ dijo momo casi rogando y llorando.

_No puedo negarte que antes te quería, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y me di cuenta que ese sentimiento que sentía por ti, esas ansias de protegerte eran solo porque te quería como una hermana y nada más_.

"_Pero, ¿porque no puedes amarme porque?, Toshirou!"_ dijo hinamori aferrándose a él mientras que ella acercaba sus labios peligrosamente a los de él, pero él la detuvo a tiempo.

_Lo siento momo solo puedo quererte como mi hermana, porque yo amo a Karin más que a mi vida, y no importa que suceda lo seguiré haciendo_ dijo mirando al horizonte por donde desapareció la pelinegra.

_Te arrepentirás por hacerme esto toshirou_ dijo con mucho mas que rencor y odio mientras se separaba definitivamente de él y desaparecía con shunpo.

Toshirou se quedo ahí sintiendo lastima por su amiga, la cual no comprendía sus sentimientos por mas que se esforzará por explicarle.

_No se preocupe taicho tarde o temprano lo comprenderá, ahora debería de concentrarse en ser feliz con karin-shan_ dijo matsumoto apareciendo delante del peliblanco.

_Cuanto llevas aquí matsumoto_ dijo toshirou el cual se sorprendió por las palabras de su teniente.

_Solo digamos que lo suficiente, y por cierto Taicho creo que este no es un lugar apropiado para estar haciendo sus cosas al aire libre_ dijo rangiku de manera seria haciendo que su capitán le cambiara la cara de compasión aun roja de furiosa

_A y ya tengo material para la revista shinigami_ continuo la rubia mostrando una cámara y riendo sonorosamente, haciendo palidecer al peliblanco el cual esta tratando se suprimir su coraje y ya suponía que fotografías contenía esa cámara.

"**Matsumoto"** regresa aquí y dame esa cámara grito el peliblanco tomando la empuñadora de su zampakuto y corriendo detrás de su teniente la cual ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

* * *

**(mientras Toshirou alcanza a su teniente para asesinarlo) **

Yuzu se encontraba almorzando con hanataro bajo la sombra de un árbol en uno de los jardines del cuarto escuadrón.

_Has mejorado mucho en tu kido yuzu _dijo hanataro llevándose un bocado de comida.

_Gracias hanataro pero no habría mejorado de no ser por ti_ dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla del chico haciéndolo sonrojar y casi ahogarse con la comid, haciendo reír a yuzu.

_De nada yuzu, pero usted no tiene nada de que agradecer, su perseverancia y su fuerza es la que la hace llegar lejos_ dijo haciendo sonrojar a yuzu

_Pero no tan fuerte como Karin e ichigo_ dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

_Pero la fuerza no lo es todo yuzu, usted tiene más habilidades de las que cree, solo falta entrenarlas_ dijo hanataro.

_Tu siempre tienes una forma de hacerme sentir mejor hanataro_ dijo acercándose al chico para besarlo ambos cerraron los ojos esperando ese contacto pero antes de que juntaran sus labios, aparecieron dos sombras frente a ellos haciendo que yuzu se retirara rápidamente del chico.

_Karin, ichi-ni que paso porque están aquí, no beberían de estar trabajando_ dijo sonrojada parándose en seco frente a ellos.

_Ichigo, Kurosaki taicho_ dijo hanataro sorprendido y mas sonrojado que yuzu hizo una reverencia.

_Ya te dije hanataro que me puedes decir Karin_ dijo riendo al ver las expresiones de ichigo.

_Hola hanataro_ dijo ichigo un poco molesto al ver la situación en la que estaba su hermana pequeña.

_Y que estabas haciendo he yuzu_ dijo Karin al oído de su gemela la cual hizo señas con las manos.

_Yo, eto, solo estábamos almorzando_ dijo posicionando sus manos delante de ella como negando todo.

_Ya veo qué tipo de almuerzo, con tu novio_ dijo Karin sin aguantar una carcajada al ver a ichigo enfurecerse.

_Es cierto eso hanataro, estas saliendo con mi hermana pequeña_ dijo ichigo muy molesto levantando su reiatsu.

_No es lo que piensa ichigo, Karin-san, solo somos amigos_ dijo con nerviosismo al entender las insinuaciones de la capitana y el reiatsu de ichigo mientras desapareció de los ojos de ambos.

"_¿Porque te vas?, hanataro estábamos platicando muy a gusto"_ dijo Karin riendo.

_Tengo que seguir mi trabajo o unahana taicho se molestara_ dijo casi volando e huyendo de ambos capitanes.

_Ya quiero ver el escándalo del viejo cuando se entere de que tienes novio_ dijo Karin molestando a su gemela.

_Basta Karin solo somos amigos, y si le dices algo, yo le diré lo que hiciste con hitsugaya taicho el día que desapareciste_ dijo yuzu ya enfadada de la situación haciendo sonrojar a Karin.

"_¿Que pasaste la noche con Toshirou?"_ dijo ichigo más que molesto haciendo que Karin se pusiera más nervioso.

_Ichi-ni, yo Eto, yo entre toshirou y yo eto, no paso nada_ dijo sonrojada mas roja que el cabello de renji

"_Entonces, porque tu traje luce diferente y esa marca del escuadrón 10?"_ dijo señalando un bordado sobre su traje que ni ella lo había notado.

"_Mmn Si, ¿porque Karin?"_ cuestiono ichigo elevando su reiatsu haciendo reír a yuzu de satisfaccion

"_Yo eto…- Lo que pasa es que yo me quede con rangiku y me preso sus ropas"_ dijo casi gritándolo fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

_Está bien yuzu no diré nada_ dijo la pelinegra más que sonrojada.

_Si pero me tienes que explicar cómo te hiciste esos moretones en el cuello_ susurro yuzu al oído de su gemela la cual se tenso aun mas.

_Tenemos que hablar de algo importante yuzu_ dijo ichigo cambiando su cara a la de una preocupada.

_Si que pasa ichi-ni_ dijo yuzu esperando respuesta de su hermano mayor.

_Pero será mejor que papá este presente_ dijo Karin a su detrás utilizando shunpo.

_Vamos yuzu_ dijo ichigo dándole la mano a su hermana la cual se tenso al oír la voz de su hermano.

* * *

_No te deprimas isshin, tus hijos tarde o temprano entenderán tus razones para no decirles_ dijo ukitake tomando un poco de té.

_Si eso lo sé, Me preocupa yuzu a un no sé como lo valla a tomar ukitake_ dijo isshin frustrado, en eso aparece un oficial haciendo una reverencia.

_Disculpe, Ukitake taicho lo busca kuchiki rukia_ dijo el oficial.

_Hazla pasar_ dijo ukitake dando otro sorbo a su té humeante

_Hola rukia-san a que debo tu visita tan tarde_ dijo ukitake

_Hola ukitake taicho_ dijo rukia haciendo una reverencia.

_Lo que pasa es que ichigo no ha regresado a casa, y sentí su reitsu que se dirigía para acá _dijo rukia

_Pues no rukia ichigo no ha venido, pero no ha de tardar en llegar, si gustas espéralo_ dijo cortésmente isshin.

_Gracias kurosaki-sama_ dijo haciendo una nueva reverencia.

_Vamos rukia eres como una hija para mi, puedes llamarme por mi nombre_ dijo isshin con una sonrisa

_Lo ciento isshin_ dijo rukia mientras le servían un poco de té devolviéndole una sonrisa, en eso aparece Karin con shunpo frente a ellos y a su detrás yuzu e ichigo.

_Ichigo, donde estabas, he estado muy preocupada por ti_ dijo abrazándolo, pero por dentro quería golpearlo, por salir corriendo sin decirle nada pero aun así ella entendía la situación por la que estaba pasando su esposo.

_Perdón por preocuparte rukia_ dijo ichigo acariciando el cabello de la pelinegra dedicándole una sonrisa a la cual ella correspondió inmediatamente.

_Hola papá, ukitake taicho_ dijo haciendo una reverencia, ichigo y Karin están extraños.

_Ukitake taicho_ dijeron al mismo tiempo Karin e ichigo haciendo una reverencia a la cual el también correspondió.

P_apá será mejor que yuzu también sepa lo que nos contaste en la reunión de capitanes _dijo ichigo de manera seria sentándose frente a su padre.

_Bueno tengo cosas que hacer en mi oficina yo me retiro, puede tardarse el tiempo que necesitas_ isshin dijo ukitake dejando sola a la familia.

_Gracias ukitake_ dijo isshin sentado al lado de yuzu la cual miraba a todos como si le ocultaran algo.

_Bueno yo también me voy, ichigo Te espero en casa para cenar_ dijo rukia dándole un beso en los labios y siguiendo a ukitake.

Y así la familia se sentó en silencio esperando que isshin le contara todo lo que ellos ya sabían, yuzu empezó a llorara abrazándose a si misma al escuchar el resto de la historia pero al final comprendió todo, mas rápido de lo que isshin se esperaba

_Papá siento haberme comportado como lo hice_ dijo ichigo sorprendiendo a su padre.

_No importa hijo fue mi culpa por no haberles dicho en cuanto obtuviste tus poderes de shinigami_ dijo comprensivo mirando a sus tres hijos los cuales comprendieron sus razón aun teniendo dudas sobre que iba pasar en un futuro.

_Bueno yo me muero de hambre y sueño_ dijo Karin levantándose y bostezando a más no poder.

_Bueno ya es tarde rukia debe de estar molesta así que me retiro_ dijo ichigo con una sonrisa nueva en su rostro por fin estaba en paz consigo mismo y su familia.

"_Hasta mañana ichi-ni"_ dijeron Karin y yuzu antes de que el desapareciera con shunpo.

_Bueno será mejor irnos nosotros también_ dijo Karin esperando que su padre y hermana la siguieran.

_Yo me quedare a dormir en el escuadrón necesito llenar todavía unos informes para ukitake_ dijo isshin

_Yo también me quedare en mi escuadrón Karin, unahana taicho me enseñara un nuevo kido_ dijo yuzu levantándose de donde estaba.

_Bueno al menos te acompañare a tu escuadrón y de ahí me voy a la casa_ dijo esperando a su hermana en la puerta.

_Nos vemos mañana papá_ dijo yuzu depositando un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

_Hasta mañana viejo_ dijo Karin haciendo señas con sus manos y saliendo por la puerta.

_Karin, debes de ser mas cortes y no portarte tan varonil_ susurro yuzu.

_Lo siento yuzu es que así soy_ dijo la pelinegra rascándose la cabeza.

_Nunca cambiaras Karin, aunque tengas novio sigues siendo como un chico_ dijo yuzu haciendo que karin sonriera.

_Debo protegerlos a los tres_ dijo isshin viendo como sus dos hijas discutían.

* * *

Toshirou se encontraba en su casa recostado, aun con sus ropas se shinigami parecía deprimido.

_Maestro la extraña no es así,_ dijo su zampakuto desde su mundo interno.

_Si, siento que su aroma esta por todas partes_ pensó el peliblanco desde su cama mientras imágenes pasaban por su mente de la noche anterior que había pasado con Karin, necesitaba sentirla de nuevo, escucharla decir que ella era solo de él.

Entonces perdido en sus pensamientos miro la hermosa luna que iluminaba cada rincón de su habitación, y se volteo para ver hacia su pared, y miro bien doblada la ropa de Karin sobre su mesa de noche, la tomo y la puso en una bolsa se coloco su zampakuto y desapareció con shunpo.

Llego a la casa de Karin rápidamente entonces se quedo mirándola desde la ventana recostada sobre su cama parecía dormida, se veía hermosa, así que se acerco parecía como si ella no lo sintiera.

* * *

Karin estaba recostada sobre su cama mirando el techo sin quitar las manos del collar que Toshirou le dio, Vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca que cubría completamente sus pantalones demasiado cortos, pensando acerca de lo que su madre le dijo aun no lo entendía del todo cerró los ojos para hablar con su zampakuto.

_Ryu, necesito que me explique que es el fuego eterno_ dijo Karin de manera seria dentro de su mundo interno.

_Lo siento maestra pero no se nada acerca del fuego eterno_ dijo ryu sintiendo la preocupación de su maestra.

_Recuerda que yo soy parte de tu alma, así que no tengo recuerdos de que fui_ dijo ryu de manera materna confundiendo mas a Karin.

Karin se levanto rápidamente al escuchar que su celular sonaba, lo tomo y contesto.

_Karin ya cenaste_, pregunto yuzu del otro lado del teléfono.

_Si estaba deliciosa como siempre_ dijo Karin respondió con una sonrisa.

_Oye Karin estas sola _pregunto yuzu como insinuando algo.

_Por supuesto que estoy sola, quién crees que estaría conmigo a estas horas de la noche _dijo Karin con nerviosismo

_No se, tal ves hitsugaya taicho_ dijo yuzu riendo al otro lado.

_Como crees yuzu el debe de estar ocupado patrullando_ dijo Karin casi gritándole al teléfono

_Gomen gomen , bueno hasta mañana te dejo para que duermas, lo que no dormiste anoche_ dijo yuzu riendo al otro lado.

_Queeee tratas de decir yuzu, yo si dormí anoche en casa de rangiku_ dijo molesta pero demasiado tarde su hermana ya había colgado.

_Qué rayos le pasa a yuzu_ dijo suspirando y dando un salto de susto ya fue sorprendida por unos brazos que la tomaron por la cintura.

_Toshirou q mnhp_ pero fue silenciada por un beso del peliblanco el cual la empujo hasta la cama, quedando sobre ella, la cual empezó a besarlo con la misma pasión jalando sus cabellos plateados hasta que el oxigeno de les agoto y lo dos estaban casi jadeando a falta de aire.

_Y bien toshirou ha que has venido a estas horas en mi casa_ dijo Karin aparentemente enojada, pero estaba más que feliz de tener al peliblanco en su casa.

_Eto yo viene a traerte tu_ dijo toshirou sacando una bolsa de su traje de shinigami pero sin quitarse de encima de la pelinegra que tomo la bolsa y la abrió para descubrir que eran sus ropas de la noche pasada.

_Pero me la hubiera dado mañana, no tenias que venir a estas horas_ dijo con una sonrisa la cual el peliblanco no puedo descifrar.

_La verdad esq. yo mm_ dijo tartamudeando haciendo que Karin sonriera y lo empezara a besar apasionadamente abriendo la boca para darle paso a la lengua del chico es cual la besaba más intensamente dejando caer un poco de su peso sobre la pelinegra que lo arrastro mas hacia ella y en un rápido movimiento ella termino sobre el separándose un poco para susurrarle algo_, __me extrañabas no es así_ dijo sonriendo haciéndola ver hermosa ante él.

_Más de lo que te imaginas_ dijo siendo sometido por ella, volviéndola a jalar hacia él y besándola pero ahora sus manos divagaban por las piernas de la chica asta subir hasta su abdomen levantando su blusa asta quitársela totalmente, quedando solo con su sujetador y su cabello se movía lentamente con el poco viento que soplaba, Karin sonrió al ver el pequeño sonrojo que aparecía en el rostro del chico al verla y empezó a mordisquear el cuello del chico haciéndolo jadear y comenzó a despojarlo de sus ropas haciendo pequeños círculos en el abdomen del chico mientras el sujetaba la cintura de la chica para moverla y esta vez el quedo sobre ella.

El chico empezó a besar el cuello de la chica dejando marcas más que notables, acariciando los senos de la chica por debajo de su sujetador asta quitárselo completamente, y con sus labios empezó besar los pechos de la chica hasta llegar a morderlos produciendo que ella jadeara su nombre _to-shirou_ dijo karin haciendo que él se detuviera y ella como si pudiera leer sus pensamiento se acerca ha el lentamente.

_Descuida no hay nadie_ susurro seductoramente Karin haciéndolo sonreír de satisfacción al punto de que empezara a desabrochar los pantalones cortos de la chica y se los quitara con todo y la ropa interior haciéndola sonrojar por lo urgido que parecía.

Se detuvo un momento para ver a la chica que tenia debajo de el completamente desnuda _lindo_ susurro lo suficiente como para que ella escuchara y se sonrojara antes de que toshirou comenzar a besarla de nuevo introduciendo y sacando uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de la chica mientras ella jalaba los cabellos del chico haciéndola gemir su nombre fuertemente casi en un grito _toshirou_ haciendo que el chico se excitara cada vez mas sintiendo que entre su entrepierna algo crecía conforme la besaba.

Karin estaba más que excitada gritaba el nombre del chico con cada movimiento que él hacia hasta que ella fue la que le quito completamente el resto de su ropa para cambiar de posición y estas sobre el besándolo y con una de sus manos frotaba la parte del chico el cual jadeaba su nombre, ella al escuchar el gemido del chico comenzó a descender asta introducir en su bosa la parte del chico que ya estaba más que listo para introducirse en ella.

_Ya no puedo más_ dijo toshirou en un gruñido, quitándosela de encima y colocándose sobre ella entre las piernas de la chica asta introducirse completamente dentro de ella haciéndola gemir, esperando que ella se acostumbrara a el antes de moverse, lo menos que quería era hacerle daño y se quedo inmóvil esperando ordenes como fiel cachorro.

_Ya te puede mover_ le susurro a la oreja del chico la cual mordió fuertemente haciéndolo jadear y empezó a embestir más que rápido mientras ella gemía de placer, sus cuerpo ya estaban sudando y sintiendo el calor dentro de la habitación y el peliblanco fue el primero que le llego el clímax sintiendo como las paredes internas de la chica aprisionaban su sexo hasta que no pudo más y derramo todo sus fluidos dentro de ella la cual le llego un momento después el orgasmo sintiendo como las fluidos del chico se derramaban dentro y fuera de ella, el se quedo inmóvil sobre ella sin salir de ella.

_Te amo más que a mi vida Karin_ dijo toshirou haciéndola sonrojar _yo también te amo toshirou _dijo Karin dándole un beso fugas en los labios.

_Karin_ susurro a su oreja saliendo de ella y colocándose exhausto a su lado aprisionándola entre sus brazos para observar el hermoso rostro de Karin al cual estaba sudado y su cabello se pegaba en su rostro que brillaba a la luz de la hermosa luna.

_Que pasa toshirou_ dijo acariciando sus cabellos platas.

_Quiero que vivas conmigo Karin, siento que ya no puedo estar separado de ti_ dijo mirando la sorpresa en los ojos de la pelinegra que jamás se espero que Toshirou le propusiera tal cosa.

_Toshirou yo_ dijo casi en un susurro pero se mantuvo en silencio incomodando el peliblanco.

_Si no quieres yo_ dijo el peliblanco sintiéndose un poco mal porque Karin no respondió como él creía, pero antes de terminar su frase Karin hablo.

_Claro que quiero_ dijo besándolo y haciéndolo el hombre más feliz.

_Te amo, te amo_le grito el peliblanco varias veces besándola de nuevo y abrazándola asta que ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

_Oye toshirou como te fue con momo_ dijo Karin apuñando las manos, ella confiaba en el, pero de todas maneras sentía un poco de celos.

_No creo que lo entienda fácilmente, pero tarde o temprano lo hará, lo que me preocupa ahora es que aun tenga el trastorno por lo que paso con aizen_ dijo toshirou bajando la mirada y haciendo sentir un poco mal a Karin por momo.

_Aunque momo aun sigue tratando de besarme_ dijo sonriendo y molestando a Karin más de la cuenta.

_Que estás diciendo toshirou_ dijo con una aura negra a su detrás.

_No me digas que estas celosa Karin_ dijo toshirou sin dejar de reír.

_No es gracioso toshirou, Claro que me dan celos y miedo, de que alguien te aleje de mi nuevamente_ dijo Karin un poco molesta por la sonrisa del peliblanco.

_Karin tu sabes que yo soy solamente tuyo_ dijo jalándola hacia el, a_l igual que yo tuya le _dijo Karin entes de sellar sus labios con un beso fugas.

* * *

Después de lo que paso hinamori quería estar sola para pensar, así que decido salir fuera del Seireitei ha dar un paseo, y recordar cuando solo eran ella y Toshirou por el mundo cuando el parecía quererla mas que una amiga.

_Toshirou, porque no me amas como yo te amo_ dijo la chica deteniéndose cerca de un gran lago, mientras ríos de lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

_No llores momo_ dijo una sombra apareciendo delante de ella, haciendo que los ojos de momo se abrieran por la sorpresa.

_Capitán Aizen_ dijo momo lanzándose al castaño que parecía sonreír al encontrarse con su viejo teniente.

_Yo te ayudar a que hitsugaya te ama, como antes_ dijo aizen acariciando la cabeza de momo como si se tratara de un niño.

_En verdad puede hacer eso aizen_ dijo momo limpiándose los ojos y abrazándose a si misma.

_Si pequeña, cuando te he fallado en mis promes_as dijo aizen haciendo sonreír a su ex teniente.

* * *

Un agradecimiento a todos los que siguen esta historia en especial a:

LuNaShinRa

Bara-san

yuky16

Y a todos los que me dejan Review, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo jejejejeje.

Sorry por las faltas de ortografía espero mejorar pronto.

Saludos y nos leemos luego, se cuidan bye….

**PD, No olvides dejar tu review, no importa si son quejas, sugerencias todos son bien recibidos.**

**XD**


	11. Un poco de diversión!

**Capitulo11**

"**! Un poco de diversión!"**

**

* * *

**

"_! Taicho taicho tiene que firmar los informes para que pueda llevarlos al soitaicho"_ grito rangiku abriendo las puertas de par en par como si esperara ver algo extraño, pero se sorprendió al ver la cama bien tendida como si nadie hubiera dormido ahí.

_Si buscaba a hitsugaya-sama, no ha vuelto desde anoche_ dijo una anciana la cual limpiaba el suelo de la casa.

_Y no sabe a donde salió por casualidad_ dijo rangiku empezando a sacar sus conclusiones.

_No, no menciono a donde iba lo que es raro en hitsugaya-sama siempre dice donde va ha estar _dijo la anciana acercándose a rangiku la cual solo se limito a sonreír.

_Se le ofrece algo mas matsumoto Fukitaicho_ dijo la anciana esperando alguna orden de la rubia.

_Gracias, pero creo que ya se donde esta_ dijo antes de desaparecer con shunpo y una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

* * *

"_! Buenos días Karin ya levántate a se te hará tarde!"_ grito yuzu abriendo la puerta de par en par quedando totalmente sorprendida por la que vio; en la cama estaban Toshirou y Karin totalmente dormidos, Toshirou tenía todo el torso desnudo mientras que Karin estaba igual que el abrazándolo fuertemente, ambos cubiertos por una ligara sabana y la ropa de ambos tirada por el suelo.

"_! Buenos días, solo un rato mas por favor!"_ dijo acurrucándose más en la cómoda amulada humana que tenia debajo de ella mientras unos fuertes brazos tomaban posesión de su cintura y ella lo aprisionaba por el cuello lentamente empezó a reaccionar al ver como yuzu se reía de que Karin a un no se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, después de un rato sintió como Toshirou se movía incomodo entre sus brazos.

_Este yo yuzu, puedo explicar eto_ dijo Karin dejando de abrazarlo de una manera brusca mientras él, la aprisiono mas.

_Mmm no que estabas sola_ dijo yuzu con los brazos cruzados recargada en el marco de la puerta.

_Karin que pasa_ dijo Toshirou entre despierto y dormido pero se despertó completamente al ver a Karin desnuda al lado de él que estaba en la misma situación y a yuzu mirándolos extrañada.

_Será mejor que se vistan rápido antes de que papá venga corriendo a darte los buenos días Karin_ dijo yuzu caminando hacia la puerta.

_Por cierto espero que nos acompañe a desayunar hitsugaya taicho_ dijo yuzu cerrando la puerta y riendo por las caras que ponía su gemela y el capitán.

_Apúrate Toshirou_ dijo Karin levantándose bruscamente sin taparse ni nada totalmente desnuda frente al él, mientras el que no dejaba seguirla con la miraba lo hermosa que se miraba al despertar y un sonrisa de idiota apareció en su rostro.

_Deja de mirarme el trasero y vístete rápido antes de que venga el viejo_ dijo la pelinegra desapareciendo con shunpo hacia el baño y haciendo sonrojar al peliblanco que solo alcanzo a ponerse sus bóxer al sentir el reiatsu del isshin acercarse y no le quedo de otra que seguir a Karin hasta el baño entrando en la ducha con ella.

"_Que pasa Toshirou, no témenos tiempo para esto sal y espérame afuera"_ ordeno Karin sonrojada al sentir las manos frías de Toshirou tomar posesión de su cintura.

_Tu papá está en tu cuarto_ susurro quedamente Toshirou besándole el cuello y estremeciendo a Karin al oír el grito de su padre.

_Hooh mi hija es toda una mujer_ dijo isshin gritando al ver la haori de la división 10 tirada en el suelo junto la zampakuto de Toshirou.

_Lo siento Kara, se me olvido donde deje mi zampakuto y haori_ dijo Toshirou sonrojado ya que eso jamás le pasa a él.

"_! Eres un estúpido Toshirou como se te pudo olvidar un detalle tan insignificante, tú que eres el mejor creando tácticas de distracción_ se reprendía mentalmente Toshirou.

_No importa Toshirou_ dijo la pelinegra dándolo en beso fugas _Ahora preocúpate por lo que hará después _continuo Karin saliendo de la ducha colocándose una toalla en su cuerpo saliendo hacia a su habitación.

"_! Cállate viejo!" _ Escucho el grito de Karin, Toshirou desde la ducha y solo sonrió al imaginarse a la pelinegra pateando el rostro y mandándolo a volar a isshin lejos de su habitación y el ruido de la puerta cerrándose bracamente a la salida del viejo.

"_! HOHO MASSAKI VAMOS HACER ABUELOS DE NUEVO!"_ grito isshin mirando la foto de su esposa.

Toshirou termino de ducharse y se coloco en la cintura la toalla que Karin le arrojo y salió con su cabello medio mojado.

Cuando estaba afuera vio a Karin ya vestida, pero sus ropas estaban más que ceñida a su cuerpo con la cinta roja en la cintura, su traje sin mangas y escote la hacía tan sexi, sin contar los guantes negros que traía en sus delicadas mano, su cabello largo hasta su cintura y varias marcas rojas en su cuello producidas por él, ella se acerco a él _caminaba tan sexi_ pensó para el mismo entrando en un transe.

"_Toshirou… Toshirou reacciona estas bien "¿porque tienes cara de idiota?"_ dijo acercándose a él ya que su zampakuto esta justo al lado del peliblanco que solo estaba cubierto con una toalla en su cintura haciéndolo ver tan sexi y con esos ojos verdoso turquesa que la miraban intensamente.

"_¿Que me has hecho Karin? Eres tan hermosa"_ dijo el peliblanco atrayéndola hacia él y besándola intensamente, haciéndola sonrojar.

_Hoy, yo le pediré permiso a tu padre para llevarte conmigo_ dijo Toshirou sin dejar de tomar posesión de las cadera de la chica haciéndola sonreír.

_El aceptara muy rápido pero ahora solo te tendrás que enfrentar a ichi-ni _dijo Karin riendo al ver en su mente la cara de molestia de su hermano, mientras Toshirou trataba de pasar saliva.

_Ahora vístete rápido, para que bajemos a desayunar antes de que yuzu mande al loco de mi padre_ dijo sonriendo pellizcando la nariz del peliblanco y acomodándose la zampakuto en la cintura y colocándose el haori.

Toshirou se vistió rápidamente colocando su zampakuto en su espalda y saliendo de la habitación al pasillo donde lo esperaba Karin bajaron las escales juntos parecían una pareja de casados con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros eso hasta que llegaron a la mesa.

* * *

Todos estaban en completo silencio en la mesa Karin y Toshirou de un lado y yuzu a un lado de su padre, hasta que isshin hablo _disculpe hitsugaya taicho pero como le piensan poner a mi primer nieto_ dijo isshin haciendo sonrojar a Toshirou y siendo golpeado por Karin.

_Viejo yo no estoy embarazada _grito Karin mientras golpeaba a su padre ya tirado en el suelo, en una escena rápida ya estaban todos sentados de nuevo en silencio hasta que por fin el peliblanco se armo de valor y hablo seriamente cambiando su mirada a la fría de hielo que siempre pone en situaciones difíciles.

"_! Kurosaki Fukitaicho quiero pedirle permiso para que deje a Karin mudarse conmigo!" _dijo Toshirou sin quitar la vista de las expresiones del teniente del la decimo tercer escuadrón y sin soltar la mano de Karin que sostenía por debajo de la mesa.

"_! Claro que si, si ya casi eres como un cuarto hijo para mi, solo que quiero que cuides muy bien a Karin, aunque ella sabe cuidarse muy bien, siempre fue como un segundo chico además de ichigo y jamás pensé que pudiera sostener una relación con alguien ni nada por…_ pero se quedo a media palabra recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cara.

"_! Karin deja de golpear a papá, no es la forma de comportarse de una mujer!"_ dijo yuzu tratando de separar a Karin de su papá mientras Toshirou miraba con un poco de gracia la escena y casi parecía como si una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro... en un santiamén ya estaban de nuevo en la mesa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_Hitsugaya-san, solo recuerde que se lleva mi mayor tesoro, y espero que sepa valorarlo, Karin además de ser un poco brusca es una mujer hermosa talentosa hecha y derecha a la cual no me gusta verla sufrir, mataría a la persona que le hiciera daño_ dijo isshin poniendo una mirada seria sin dejar de ver la cara del capitán sentado frente a él, él sabía que hitsugaya taicho era respetuoso y honrado pero de alguna manera ya le había hecho daño su presida hija y no quería verla nunca más es ese estado.

"_! Descuide kurosaki, la cuidare como a mi vida… Ya lo perdí una vez y no pienso perderla de nuevo"!_ dijo Toshirou mirando fijamente a isshin con determinación en la mirada y sin soltar la mano de Karin, la cual ella soltó el agarre para avanzar hacia su padre.

"_!Papá"!_ dijo Karin viéndolo en forma tierna bando un beso fugaz en la mejilla de isshin el cual se quedo un poco conmocionado. Porque Karin no daba demostraciones de afecto tan seguido hacia el.

_Realmente Toshirou te está cambiando Karin_ pensó isshin al ver un sonrojo en su hija en sus ojos había algo más que felicidad.

_Confió en su palabra hitsugaya taicho_ dijo levantándose de la mesa siendo imitado por Toshirou y dándole la mano respetuosamente.

"_! CLARO QUE DOY MI PERMISO PARA QUE KARIN VIVA CON MI TAICHO!"_ grito rangiku apareciendo de la nada encima de la mesa.

_Ha taicho por fin se le quitara la amargado_ dijo la rubia muy feliz aventándose contra su taicho, tirándolo al suelo mientras que yuzu ponía un asiento y un plato nuevo en la meza.

" _Matsumoto no necesito tu aprobación para lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi vida personal" _grito furioso quitándosela de encima y volviendo a tomar compostura.

_A kan-chan me alegro mucho por ustedes_ dijo atrapando a la pelinegra que estaba apunto de escapar de los grandes pechos de rangiku.

"_Si y además, ya quiero conocer a mi nuevo nieto"_ dijo isshin recuperando la compostura antes de ser visto con odio por su hija.

_Que, Queee voy hacer tía tan pronto Karin, cuanto tienes_ dijo tocando el vientre de la pelinegra a la cual sus ojos se estaban torneando totalmente de rojo al igual que su rostro.

"_Matsumoto" déjala en paz además no esta embarazada_ dijo por fin aclarando la situación ya que Karin estaba a punto de explotar su poco paciencia.

_Hay que desilusión ya quería ver a un pequeño niño de cabello blanco corriendo por el escuadrón, pero sin la cara de amargado que usted tiene taicho _dijo riendo rangiku al ver como su capitán explotaba.

"_Matsumoto" A quien rayos tiene esta llamando amargado, Además para que me estabas buscando_ dijo molesto el peliblanco.

_Entonces cuando te vas Karin_ dijo yuzu un poco triste pero a la vez muy feliz ya que por fin su hermana había encontrado su camino.

_Mmm ps no lo había pensado, creo que hoy por la tarde_ dijo Karin viendo a Toshirou el cual asintió solamente, ya que estaba sermoneando a rangiku.

_Gracias por su hospitalidad, su comidas estuvo deliciosa; pero me tengo que retirar a atender algunos asuntos_ dijo Toshirou haciendo una leve reverencia.

_No hay de qué hitsugaya taicho, y gracias por su visita, espero que se repita pero no en la situación en la que los encontré _dijo yuzu con una sonrisa extraña a la cual Karin y Toshirou se sonrojaron.

_No me digan que los encontraron haciendo _pero rangiku fue callada casi al mismo tiempo en que abría la boca para hablar.

"_MATSUMOTO"_ gritaron al mismo tiempo Toshirou y Karin mientras que la pelinegra le tapaba la boca con ambas manos y Toshirou la miraba con furia.

_Me imagino el trauma que recibiste yuzu yo estoy casi igual de consternada que tu_ dijo quitándose a Karin y acercándose a yuzu que se sonrojo pero le sonrió con picaría.

_Que tu también rangiku_ dijo yuzu riendo.

_Si no guardas silencio trabajaras todo el día sin descanso matsumoto_ dejo Toshirou furioso.

_Pero taicho solo digo la verdad, no se lo tome tan enserio_ dijo resignada la mujer.

_Bueno ps ya que nos vemos yuzu, isshin_ dijo la rubia despidiéndose con la mano antes de utilizar shunpo.

_Una vez más Gracias_ dijo Toshirou metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

_Nos vemos después Karin, toma es la llave_ dijo Toshirou depositando una pequeña llave con un dragón de cristal de llavero, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios antes de desaparecer.

_Veo que te quiere mucho hija, espero que seas feliz_ dijo isshin poniéndose serio y caminando hacia una muy sonrojada Karin.

_Espero que no dejes de visitarnos Karin_ dijo yuzu abrazándola con pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

_Esta bien yuzu prometo venir seguido para me cuentes como vas con hanataro _dijo rompiendo el abrazo y haciendo sonrojar a yuzu.

_Gracias papá, yuzu_ dijo Karin depositando una beso en la mejilla de su padre antes de desaparecer rumbo a su escuadrón

_Me pregunto como lo tomara ichi-ni_ dijo yuzu de manera preocupada colocándose una mano en la mejilla.

_Ahora no es el momento de preocuparse, estoy seguro de que ichigo lo tomara bien_ dijo isshin colocando una mano en el hombro de su hija en señal de apoyo.

* * *

Era mas que tarde en el escuadrón 10

_Espero que Karin este bien en casa_ pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa sin dejar de llenar informes, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su teniente

_Taicho necesito hacer unas cosas así que nos vemos mañana_ dijo rangiku despareciendo con shunpo.

_Pero matsumoto aun tenemos que ir…a _ dijo Toshirou molesto pero demasiado tarde rangiku ya se había ido.

_Lo que me faltaba después de tanto trabajo ella solo se va ha emborrachar _dijo saliendo de su oficina y empezando a caminar para reunir a su escuadrón.

* * *

Mientras tanto Karin estaba parada enfrente de dos grande puertas color mármol con llave en mano aun dudaba en abrir pero antes de introducir su llave las puertas se abrieron frente a ella dejando al descubierto a una señora de edad avanzada que la miraba con curiosidad en el rostro.

_A si que usted debe de ser kurosaki-sama, hitsugaya-sama me informo que vendría _dijo la señora haciendo una reverencia y provocando un sonrojo en Karin.

_Solo dígame Karin por favor no me gustan mucho los títulos_ dijo temando su maleta.

_Me disculpa pero así fui enseñada kurosaki-sama, me puede llamar tomoyo, puede seguirme por favor_ dijo la anciana de manera fría, cerrando la puerta detrás de Karin mientras ella volvía a meter su llave en el bolsillo.

La anciana camino por unos jardines seguida de Karin que no recordaba a ver visto el patio y jardín tan grades la ultima vez que visito la casa de Toshirou, o será porque ni siquiera presto atención ya que ambos venían muy ocupados para voltear a otro lado que nos sean ellos.

La anciana camino a paso lento por el camino que pasaba justo en medio del jardín hasta llegar a unas puertas corredizas un poco más chica la cual abrió para dejar pasar a Karin la cual entro y espero a la anciana para le indicara el camino aunque ella ya sabia a la perfección el camino a la habitación del peliblanco.

_Hitsugaya-sama me pidió que le diera esto_ dijo la anciana dándole una pequeña nota la cual Karin leía y se sonrojaba.

_Karin siéntete cómoda de hacer lo que gustes ya que esta también es tu casa, hoy llegare un poco tarde ya que me toca hacer la vigilancia nos vemos mas tarde, por cierto la señora tomoyo solo hace la limpieza, deje espacio en mi armario para que acomodes tus cosas._

_Con amor_

_Toshirou._

_Si no me necesita en nada mas me retiro, ya que he terminado todo mi labor aquí_ dijo la señora

_Gracias por todo tomoyo_ dijo Karin haciendo una leve reverencia a la cual la anciana correspondió y se retiro después de que Karin cerró la puerta de la habitación y aventó su maleta en la cama y ella se recostaba al lado.

* * *

Rukia estaba archivando unos documentos en la oficina de la quinta mientras firmaba y acomodaba otra pila de documentos en un gran escritorio por su estatura utilizaba una pequeña escalera que subía y bajaba_, "Maldición ichigo, esto te tocaba hacer a ti"_ dijo en voz alta, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que apareció detrás de ella hasta que hablo.

"_! Hola rukia te falta, mucho para terminar!"_ dijo rangiku con su voz chillona produciendo que rukia pegara un grito y estuviera a punto de caer al suelo duro de no ser por que rangiku la atrapo en sus brazos.

"_! Qué demonios te pasa matsumoto!"_ dijo rukia molesta perdiendo sus finos modales de noble.

_En verdad que ichigo te ha cambiado, cada vez te pareces más a él_ dijo rangiku riendo y levantando a la kuchiki sonrojada asta estar ambas de pie.

_Lo siento matsumoto es que casi me matas del susto_ dijo rukia haciendo una reverencia y volviendo a su trabajo.

_Y bien no me ha contestado rukia-chan_ dijo sentándose enfrente al otro lado del escritorio.

_Ahuhuh Ya termine_ dijo dando un suspiro y sentándose en la silla principal del escritorio del capitán.

_Y bien que pasa rangiku_ dijo mas tranquila con una mirada fría esperando a que hablara la teniente de la decima.

_Lo que pasa es que Karin se muda hoy a la casa de mi capitán y quiero hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida antes de que mi taicho vuelva de la vigilancia._

"_! QUE QUEEEE KARIN VIVE CON HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!"_ grito conmocionada, que si estuviera tomando algo se lo hubiera escupido en la cara de matsumoto.

_Por cierto donde esta ichigo_ pregunto matsumoto acomodándose en la silla frente a una rukia frenética.

_Ha el, está entrenando con renji en los campos de entrenamiento que invento urahara_ dijo rukia aun con sorpresa al imaginar las reacciones de ichigo cuando se entere.

_Bien entonces te apuntas rukia vamos será divertido_ dijo rangiku con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_No se es que tengo que cuidar a los niños y no puedo dejarlos solos hasta que ichigo regrese _dijo preocupada al escuchar el grito de kaien levantándose de inmediato de su silla.

_Mami saki no me deja de molestar_ dijo kaien con trencitas en el cabello y los labios pintados pasando al lado de rangiku la cual de rio, y escondiéndose detrás de rukia.

_Es mentira mama, todo lo que kaien dice no es cierto_ dijo masaki corriendo detrás de su hermano y paralizándose al lado de matsumoto la cual miraba a ambos niños con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Entonces como explicas que kaien este Así, saki_ dijo rukia sacando un pañuelo de los cajones del escritorio, limpiando la cara y acomodando el cabello de kaien mientras el miraba a su madre con admiración.

_Por dios rukia te mira igualito que ichigo, cuando tu y él se separaban_ dijo rangiku ganándose una mirada de los niños.

_Yo también lo creo_ dijo besando la mejilla de su pequeño y haciéndolo sonrojar.

_Quien es ella mamá_ dijo kaien sonrojado por las mirada de rangiku.

_Mira amor, ella es matsumoto rangiku teniente del decimo escuadrón_ dijo rukia señalando a rangiku que se levanto de su silla a cerco al pequeño pellizcando la mejillas de kaien mientras saki caminaba de puntillas asta la puertas la cual hizo ruido al abrir.

_Pero me puedes decir tía- ran_ dijo separándose de niño y mirando como rukia ponía su cara fría.

_Adónde vas masaki, aunque hullas no te libraras de tu castigo cuando llegue papá_ dijo rukia con brazos cruzados mientras masaki entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

_Vamos rukia no seas tan dura con ella, es solo una niña traviesa, ya que creo que ellas es igual a ti cuando eras chica claro que en físico es igual a ichigo _dijo rangiku desacomodando los largos cabellos anaranjados de la niña

_Gracias tia-ran_ dijo tomando la mano de rangiku mientras le dedicaba una grande sonrisa.

_Ahora vez porque no puedo descuidarlos sin contar que el reiatsu de ambos se eleva cada día que pasa_ dijo con preocupación la cual no paso desapercibido por rangiku.

_Pueden ir a jugar un momento afuera por favor_ dijo rukia acariciando la cabeza de ambos mientras corrían de nuevo al patio siendo seguidos por un oficial del mismo escuadrón.

_Hasta que nivel_ dijo rangiku cambiando su cara a una de seriedad al ver la preocupación en su rostro.

_Hasta el nivel de que un día me levante temprano y ambos tenían una zampakuto materializada al lado de ellos mientras dormían y me temo que ambos ya conocen el nombre de estas_ dijo rukia de manera seria mientras escuchaba discutir y miraba a los niños golpear a un oficial de su escuadrón.

Afuera del escuadrón

_Tómalo del brazo kaien_ dijo saki mientras ella tenía inmovilizadas las piernas del oficial.

_Tu no me mandas, papa me dijo que debo hacer que me respetes aunque seas mi hermana _dijo con las manos cruzadas.

_No me importa, Además kaien yo soy la hermana mayor y debes de obedecerme a mi_ dijo saki dejando al oficial con las manos en su pequeña cintura mientras fruncía el seño.

_Solo 5 minutos mayor, además somos mellizos no hay diferencia entre nuestra estatura _dijo kaien frunciendo el seño mientras hacia una competencia haber quien aguantaba más la mirada de quien.

_No le he dicho nada a ichigo, no sé cómo se lo tome_ dijo sentando con las manos moviéndose nerviosamente.

_No es para alarmarse rukia, eso es porque ambos heredaron las fuerzas de ustedes eso lo explica todo_ dijo parándose y colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

_Entonces que rukia vendrás conmigo, te servirá para des estresarte_ dijo animando a su amiga para ir la cual sonrió y acepto con resignación.

_Está bien solo le llevo los niños a ni-sama y nos vamos ok_ dijo sonriendo y llamando a sus hijos.

* * *

Karin termino de desempacar y se recostó agotada ya que le toco hacer todo el papeleo, firmarlo llevarlo a la primera división en ausencia de su teniente, que le dio días libres para que descansara además de que le informo que quería entrenar, mientras estaba recostada su estomago empezó a hacer ruidos de hambre se levanto y corrió a la cocina a hacerse algo de comer, husmeo en los cajones de la cocina y saco lo necesario para hacer una comida se pregunto si a Toshirou le gustara sea lo que sea que prepara ya que no era muy buena en la cocina pero su hermana había hecho el intento de enseñarle a ella e ichigo, a cocinar al menos los básico para algunos platillos así que se puso manos a la obra.

Termino rápidamente y se recostó en el sofá esperando que Toshirou llegara pero no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando el timbre sonó y se levanto camino a la puerta pensando quien seria.

_Sera él, Pero si fuera él, no creo que tocara para entrar a su propia casa_ pensó pero corrió rápidamente a la puerta al sentir las llaves en su bolsillo al abrir se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

_Hola Karin venimos hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida_ grito rangiku con dos bolsas llenas de botellas de sake.

_Eto.. Yo No, no creo que a Toshirou le guste la idea_ dijo Karin dudando en si debía o no dejarla pasar.

_Vamos Karin solo será un momento_ dijo rukia saliendo de detrás de matsumoto con otras dos bolsas llenas de sake y botanas.

_Tú también rukia_ dijo abriéndole y dejándolas pasar al instante rangiku se aventó a uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó abrir una botella de sake.

Mientras que rukia abría las botanas y comenzaba a comer seguida de Karin que fue a la cocina por platos y algunos vasos.

* * *

Ichigo había llegado a su escuadrón más que cansado siendo recibido por oficiales mientras caminaba por varios pasillo.

"_!Buenas noche kurosaki taicho!"_ gritaron al mismo tiempo varios oficiales de su escuadrón haciendo una reverencia a la cual el contestaba con una sonrisa fingida de cansancio.

Entro a su oficina y observo que todo estaba acomodado y en orden "_esto debe de ser obra de rukia"_ pensó sonriendo y desplomándose en la silla colocando a zangetsu a su lado y riendo al ver el banco bien acomodado cerca de un mueble lleno de archivos.

_Rukia oye enana donde estas, ya tengo hambre_ grito pensando que la haría enojar un poco ya que le encantaba hacerla enfurecer antes de besarla contra su voluntad, pero al no recibir repuesta o golpe alguno empezó a buscarla pero al no encontrarla busco algún oficial; pero ya no había nadie hasta que corrió a la salida y se encontró con los que les tocaba la vigilancia.

_Oye has visto a rukia _pregunto a un oficial ya cansado de buscarlo en todas las habitaciones y el patio de su escuadrón.

_No kurosaki taicho lo siento pero cuando llegue ya no estaba_ dijo el oficial de la entrada.

_Sí, yo la vi con matsumoto Fukitaicho pero no dijo adónde iba solo se fue_ dijo viendo la cara de fastidio de su capitán.

_Bueno ya debe de estar en casa, nos vemos mañana_ dijo resignado cansado con hambre.

_Hasta mañana kurosaki taicho_ dijeron al mismo tiempo al ver desaparecer a su capitán.

Llego a su casa pero encontró todo cerrado con llave y a oscuras donde estará pensó frustrado mentido las manos en su bolsillo y al sentir si celular se le ocurrió una idea, marco el numero pero empezó a oír el timbre del celular de rukia dentro de su casa, se dio por vencido y volvió a meter su celular al bolsillo tomando camino a la casa de su padre pensando que tal vez ahí este, llego y toco y fue recibido por su hermana menor.

_Hola ichi-ni que haces tan noche fuera de tu casa_ dijo yuzu abriéndole las puertas a ichigo el cual entro mirado hacia todos lados buscando con su mirada a sus hijos, ya cansado mientras su estomago rugía.

"_!Que pasa ichi-ni.." "¿a quien buscas?"_ dijo su hermana preocupada por el aspecto de su hermano.

_Papá ichigo vino a visitarnos_ grito yuzu esperando que su papa saliera corriendo de la cocina.

"_! HAY MI HIJO PRODIGO POR FIN SE ACURDA QUE TIENE UN PADRE"! _ Grito isshin pero se detuvo al ver la cara de su hijo.

_Viejo no seas dramático si nos vemos todos los días_ dijo ichigo fastidiado y cansado desplomándose en el sillón de la sala.

_No me digas que rukia por fin se arto de tu seño fruncido y te corrió de la casa_ dijo isshin siendo noqueado por su hijo cansado y hambriento.

_Papá, yuzu han visto a rukia ya le he buscado mucho pero no sé donde esta_ dijo frustrado

_No, lo ciento ichigo, rukia no ha venido y ya trataste de localizar su reiatsu_ dijo yuzu esperando repuesta de su hermano.

_Ya lo hice pero no lo localice ya sabes que es experta ocultando su reiatsu_ dijo resignado

_Y ya trataste de llamarla_ pregunto isshin

_Si pero olvido su teléfono en casa_ dijo colocando sus manos en su rostro.

_Y con quien la vieron la última vez_ dijo yuzu siendo lógica mientras la cara de ichigo cambiaba al recordar lo que dijo su oficial.

_Eres un genio yuzu, llamare a Toshirou tal vez él, la allá visto_ dijo tomando su celular y empezando a marcar el número mientras yuzu la miraba consternada, espero un tono dos hasta que porfíen contesto.

_Bueno, que se te ofrece kurosaki, _se escucho al otro lado del celular.

_Oye Toshirou has visto a rukia o a rangiku _dijo un poco tenso

_Que es hitsugaya taicho para ti _dijo Toshirou cansado de repetírselo.

_Haha ya gomen pero deberías acostumbrarte a que te llame así ya que sales con mi hermana _dijo haciendo sonrojarse al peliblanco al otro lado de teléfono

_Que le pasa hitsugaya-taicho se siente mal_ se escucho que un oficial le preguntaba a Toshirou.

_No, estoy bien busca por aquel lado_ dijo el peliblanco señalando a unas cosas basias.

_Lo siento kurosaki pero no la he visto y matsumoto se tomo la noche libre_ dijo entre molesto ya que siempre le toca hacer todo el trabajo.

_Bueno gracias Toshirou_ dijo a punto de colgar pero fue interrumpido por Toshirou.

_Oye hablando de Karin, no te ha comentado algo_ dijo un poco nervioso por las reacciones de ichigo.

_Pues no, estoy en casa del viejo pero no la he visto lo que se me hace extraño, pero dime que pasa con mi hermana_ dijo molesto.

_Olvídalo no es nada, adiós _dijo Toshirou colgando al otro lado y dejando a ichigo con la palabra en la boca.

_Hey Toshirou no me cuelgues dime que pasa con Karin_ dijo pero demasiado tarde solo se escuchaba el sonido de que ya había colgado.

_Oye papa donde esta Karin_ dijo guardando su celular y esperando respuesta de su padre.

_Karin ya no vi—mmgg _trato de decir yuzu _No, no ha llegado aun esta en el escuadrón_ dijo tapando la boca de su hija y sonriendo con picaría.

_Bueno me voy papá yuzu, nos vemos_ dijo abriendo la puerta de salida.

_Y adónde vas ichi-ni _dijo yuzu que se había soltado del agarre de su papá.

_Voy a ir con byakuya lo más seguro es que estén ahí_ dijo desapareciendo con shunpo rumbo la mansión kuchiki.

_Papá Porque no le dijiste que Karin se fue a vivir con hitsugaya taicho_ dijo yuzu dudosa de los planes de su padre.

_Será mejor que ella enfrente a ichigo, eso es más seguro para nosotros_ dijo riendo y un poco preocupado por el enfrentamiento entre hermanos.

* * *

Mientras tanto:

Rukia comía papas y tomaba un poco de refresco que Karin había encontrado en la alacena para no tomar del saque de rangiku, la cual ya estaba sonrojada y ebria rodeada de 5 botellas de sake.

_Hipp y que Karin no piensa tomar nada_ dijo acercándole la botella de sake.

_No yo eto no tomare_ dijo con un poco de sed ya que después de tomar una vez le quedo el fuerte y a la vez agrio sabor del sake (pues yo jamás lo he probado pero creo que ha de ser fuerte jejej)

_Yo se que quieres Karin_ dijo ran-chan dejándole la botella sobre la mesita en medio de la sala.

_Creo que solo un trago_ dijo Karin sirviéndose un poco y llevándoselo a la boca sintiendo como deslizaba por su garganta, sirviéndose de nuevo.

"_¡ Entonces como es mi taicho en la cama?... pregunto_ rangiku haciendo escupir el trago en el rostro de la rubia que no paraba de reírse al ver sonrojar a Karin.

"_MATSUMOTO" __como se te ocurre, No te voy e responder eso_ dijo Karin sonrojada y desplomándose en unos de los sofás.

_¡Ya suenas igual que mi capitán, además tengo curiosidad!_ dijo llevándose una botella de sake a la boca y tomándosela de un trago.

_¡Y Tu rukia no vas a toma, aunque sea un traguito!_ pero la pregunta fue obvia ya que rukia ya se estaba sirviendo.

_Veo que no pierdes el tiempo rukia_ dijo rangiku riendo y abriendo una nueva botella para rukia y Karin

_**Un par de tragos más….**_

"_! Solo te puedo decir que si es casi igual que su zampakuto!"_ dijo rukia riendo sonrojada producto del alcohol en su sangre.

" _En serio me imagine, pero aun me queda la curiosidad de mi capitán"_ dijo haciendo sonrojar a Karin que evadía la pregunta.

"_!Enserio pues aunque soy su hermana jamás se la he visto, ya que ponía seguro en su puerta; pero una vez entre a su habitación sin permiso y vi que algo grande se movía entre sus sabanas_ dijo Karin riendo y haciendo reír a rukia y rangiku mientras cada quien tenía su botella de sake.

_Ya Karin dinos como es mi taicho_ dijo casi suplicante rangiku mientras que rukia se sonrojaba producto del alcohol.

_Eto pues fue muy cuidadoso y tierno conmigo, pero si me espante al ver como eso tan grande entro en mi_ dijo riendo sonrojada y bebiendo de la botella que tenía en mano.

_No puedo creer que por fin me dijiste, no puedo creer que mi taicho jajá _dijo riendo y tomando más sake.

_Y tu rangiku como fue tú ya sabes_ dijo rukia poniendo atención a la respuesta de rangiku al igual que Karin que dejo su botella en la mesa.

"_!Como creen yo al contrario de ustedes soy virgen!" _dijo en completa seriedad mientras que Karin y rukia soltaban una carcajada a los 4 vientos.

_Jajajajaa __"! NO DIGAS MENTIRAS!"_ dijo Karin muerta de la risa en el suelo seguida de rukia _"!TU RANGIKU VIRGEN, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!"_ dijo rukia retorciéndose de risa pero al ver la cara de seriedad de rangiku terminaron por creérsela.

_Tu*-*- enserio si_ hablaron al mismo tiempo rukia y Karin tomando mas sake producto de la risa.

_Pues si se lo crean o no yo soy virgen_ dijo riendo de las expresiones que ponían rukia y Karin.

_**Muchos más tragos después.**_

_Heh ran entttonres no te hahah gustado nadie después de gin _pregunto rukia con curiosidad.

_Pues sabes rukia me gusta tu hermano_ dijo tomando mas sake mientras que Karin y rukia ya miraban medio borroso y se reían de todo, parecía una gran sonrisa en el rostro de matsumoto al recordar un momento extraño pero muy feliz de su pasado.

**Flash Black**

Matsumoto corría desesperada por las calles del Seireitei no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, hasta que ya no pudo más y se hundió en un mar de lagrimas dejando de correr y derrumbándose en un jardín.

"_Gin" ¡lo siento no pude salvarte! No me dejaste ni un solo recuerdo de ti porque!"_ susurro sin dejar de llorar golpeando el suelo con sus manos hasta que de la desesperación una de ellas sangro, pero no le tomo importancia hasta que sintió una presencia cercana a ella y un haori de capitán moviéndose con el viento lentamente.

Sin levantar la mirada dejo de respirar por un momento al percatarse de la imponente presencia del capitán.

"Kuchiki Taicho!" Matsumoto saludó firmemente con un ligero movimiento en su voz. El dolor en su corazón todavía persiste, sus finos y grades ojos azules brillando al atardecer cuando se posaron ante el capitán.

Byakuya solo la observo sintiendo el dolor del corazón de la rubia al ver solo sus ojos, la mente del noble empezó a buscar el nombre de la chica hasta que por fin se acordó matsumoto rangiku, teniente del decimo escuadrón el solo asintió al saludo de la chica de la cual sabía que era alegre y amistosa además de tener unos grandes pechos que era lo que menos le importaba al noble.

"_!Si no le importa kuchiki taicho retomare mi camino!"_ dijo rangiku dispuesta a utilizar shunpo pero fue detenida por la voz fría del capitán.

"_No quédate"_ dijo el noble sorprendiendo a la rubia la cual se puso rígida al escuchar la voz fría del capitán; que avanzo para sentarse en una banca cercana pero antes de llegar, una muy nerviosa rangiku empezó a pensar que tal vez lo saludo demasiado grosera y lo mejor sería disculparse antes de que la regañara o algo parecido.

_"Perdóname, Kuchiki Taicho, para mi gesto grosero de antes",_ se disculpó Matsumoto, deteniendo la marcha del capitán el cual la miro extrañado por su comportamiento levantando una ceja.

_No has hecho nada por lo cual te debas disculpar _respondió en noble fríamente sentándose en la banca por fin indicándole a la chica que se sentara junto a él con una de las manos.

_"¿te vas aquedar ahí de pie? O va a venir y sentarse?"_ Byakuya dijo, de espaldas frente a ella, dejándola estática en el mismo lugar, hasta que la voz del noble la atrajo a la realizad.

_No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo_ dijo el noble habiendo espacio a su lado para que la rubia se sentara.

_"Hai, Kuchiki Taicho?"_ Matsumoto respondió corriendo casi en un flash se sentó al lado del noble; estaban demasiado cerca sus mangas de sus trajes shinigamis casi se tocaban, estuvieron en un silencio tan apacible, rangiku ya no sentía tanta impotencia en su corazón se sentía tranquila al no estar sola, cuando de a repente unas palabras del capitán la tomaron por sorpresa.

"Si usted deja de lado el dolor que siente al perder a alguien amado, va a estar mejor con su vida." Byakuya explicó. Su voz era tan firme, suave a la vez, por alguna razón byakuya sintió tranquilidad algo lo cual hace tiempo se había hecho añicos tras la muerte de hisana y sintió el mismo dolor que rangiku albergaba en su corazón.

"_¿señor?"_ Pregunto rangiku un poco dudosa pero las palabras del capitán, la reconfortaron como si el dolor desapareciera lentamente; sintió algo al perderse un poco en los ojos claros casi cristalinos del capitán como si el entendiera perfectamente el dolor que albergaba su alma.

"_! Creo que si te duele recordar, deberías dejarlo ir tal vez, así tu corazón y alma se sientan en paz"!_ dijo tomando la mano lastimada de rangiku e utilizando kido para sanarla, repentinamente una viento apacible y cálido hizo que algunos rizos del cabello dorado de la rubia se movieran mientras en sus ojos azul hielo, podía ver su reflejo se perdió un poco en ellos mientras la curaba la herida.

Matsumoto por alguna extraña razón sentía algo extraño en su corazón, por primera vez es su vida, hablaba con alguien que la miraba a los ojos en vez de a su pecho. El pensar en eso apareció hizo que un tono rosado apareciera en sus mejillas; cuando el capitán soltó delicadamente su mano y la trajo a la realidad.

"Usted y Ichimaru debe haber tenido una historia juntos", dijo con su tono habitual apatía. Matsumoto sintió aturdido un poco en su pregunta a la cual ella no respondió.

_Pues eras realmente amigo y se fue antes de que ese cariño se transformara en algo mas_ dijo mirando al suelo y jugando con sus pulgares.

Lo siento no debí preguntar", dijo Byakuya, con la cabeza se volvió a Matsumoto la cual sus labios se movían como mostrando una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

_Ya te sientes mejor_ dijo el noble sintiéndose un poco incomodo al tener tan cerca a una hermosa mujer la cual le hizo sentir un cálido sentimiento el cual creía casi perdido, el miro al cielo esperando alguna respuesta.

_"Hai, Kuchiki Taicho" y gracias por todo en verdad me hizo sentir mejor _dijo levantándose y sonriéndole al capitán el cual trato de mirar a otro lado y solo movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"_! Si no se le ofrece algo más me retiro y gracias por todo kuchiki taicho",_ dijo haciendo una reverencia y comenzando a caminar lentamente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Matsumoto Rangiku," dijo mirando como la rubia comenzaba a caminar con una sonrisa en sus labios la cual el no podo descifrar.

"_hai, kuchiki taicho?,_ dijo girándose de inmediato pero su entusiasmo se fue al escuchar al capitán, por alguna razón esperaba algo más.

_Nada puedes retirarte_ dijo dejando un poco aturdida y dando una sonrisa triste en verdad ella quería que le dijera algo mas.

**Fin del flash Black**

_Ni-sama enserio jajá no lo puedo creer, pero si enserio te gusta tienes mi permiso_ dijo rukia sacando de sus pensamientos a rangiku.

_En serio te gusta byaku-san, no pensé que tuvieras esos gustos ran-chan_ dijo Karin consternada por los gustos de rangiku.

_Hay no se rukia viendo mi reputación_ dijo tomando mas sake.

_Deberías de hacer el intento con ni-sama, ha veces siento que necesita a alguien a su lado para hacerlo reír_.

_Y si en verdad, pero byaku es divertido solo necesitas en encontrarle su punto_ dijo Karin dándole ánimos a rangiku.

_No solo es divertido Karin, creo que es atento y además de todo respetuoso aunque después de quitarle esa marcara de frialdad debe de haber un hombre grandioso_ dijo haciendo sonrojar a las chicas.

_Hablas como todo un adolecente enamorada_ dijo rukia riendo de par en par de verdad le agradaba la idea de que matsumoto se convirtiera en su cuñada.

_Saben tengo ganas de ir a jajá_ dijo levantándose viendo como todo el piso se le movía tratando de sostenerse de algo, camino pero al darse vuelta se golpeo contra la pared cayó al suelo dejándole una marca roja en la frente.

_Karin estás bien dijo_ rukia parándose pero todo le dio vueltas y volvió a caer sentada en el sillón riéndose.

_Quien rayos puso esta maldita puerta aquí _dijo Karin con coraje a punto de tomar su zampakuto y destruir la pared.

"_! Nadie Karin siempre ha estado ahí", además de que es la pared del pasillo!"_ dijo rangiku riéndose de Karin la cual caía al suelo de nuevo.

_Karin necesitas ayuda para ir al baño_ dijo rukia gateando asta Karin la cual estaba tirada en el suelo.

_No, yo eto si estoy bien, me avisan cuando llegue mi shiro-chan_ trato de decir pero después no se escucho nada más que un ronquido zzzzzzzzzz.

_Parece que Karin se quedo dormida_ dijo rangiku tomando una bolsa de botana y más sake.

_Si eso parece, oye que horas son ran-shan_ dijo rukia gateando hacia la sala y buscando inútilmente su celular.

_Pasan de las 1 de la mañana_ dijo ran tomando mas sake.

"_! Que tan tarde es, porque no me dijiste antes que era tan tarde, ichigo se pondrá furioso!" _ dijo tratando en vano de pararse y tomando su zampakuto.

_No deberías ser tan recta rukia y divertirte de vez en cuando _dijo ran seriamente.

_Tienes razón, Se lo merece siempre me soca hacer todo el trabajo y él se va hacer el vago con renji, según a entrenar_ dijo tomando una botella mas y tomándosela de un trago hasta que se abrió la puerta repentinamente.

* * *

Toshirou se quedo un poco preocupado después de colgar, ya que Karin se quedo sola en su casa pero de seguro ella se las arreglo para acomodarse pensó mientras una sonrisa aprecia en su rostro ya quería terminar la vigilancia para llegar a su casa con Karin.

_Tobo bien por acá taicho_ grito un oficial sacándolo de sus pensamientos y poniendo su cara fría de seriedad.

_No hay nada tampoco del lado sur taicho_ grito otro oficial.

_Bien entonces ya pueden irse, yo terminare el resto_ dijo Toshirou recibiendo los agradecimientos de su subordinados que ya estaban artos y querían irse a descansar.

_Gracias taicho nos vemos mañana_ gritaron los oficiales antes de desaparecer, mientras que el se fue a su escuadrón a realizar un informe al terminar salió corriendo con shunpo hacia su casa; pero cuando estaba parado en la puerta escucho risas de Karin y otras persona que no reconoció mas que las de su teniente y después un fuerte golpe en el suelo seguido de más risas, entonces busco desesperado las llaves de la casa que no encontró, pero recordó que siempre dejaba unas llaves de repuesto en un pequeño espacio en el marco de la puerta las tomo desesperado y se llevo la gran sorpresa de su vida Karin tirada en el suelo, matsumoto y rukia tomando sake en el sofá y en el piso más de 20 botellas vacías de sake.

"_Karin estas bien",_ grito conmocionado el peliblanco apareciendo con shunpo delante de Karin inconsciente.

_Karin por favor despierta_ dijo moviéndola inútilmente hasta que ella empezó abrir los ojos ; él se giro más que molesto con un aura negra a su detrás hacia su teniente que no paraba de reír.

_Qué rayos le hiciste a Karin "Matsumoto"_ , grito molesto tratando de levantar a Karin del suelo.

_Ya regresaste Toshirou, te tardaste mucho_ dijo Karin haciendo pucheros y besándole la mejilla y siendo abrazada por el tratando de mantenerla en pie.

_Nada malo taicho solo estábamos festejando y después Karin trato de ir al baño y se cayó y se quedo dormida en el suelo_ dijo la mujer caminando hacia Karin.

_Además de que confundió la puerta con la pared, No te preocupes Toshirou, está bien divertirse de vez en cuando_ dijo rukia colocando su mano en el hombro del capitán que estaba más que molestó.

_Kuchiki tu también_ dijo sorprendido al ver a rukia en ese estado de felicidad.

_No se muevan de aquí ninguna de las dos_ dijo el peliblanco con su mirada fría mientras tomaba a Karin entre sus fuertes brazos en forma de marcha nupcial y ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello quedando el rostro de Karin en el cuello del chico el cual ella beso tiernamente haciendo estremecer al peliblanco al sentir los labios fríos de Karin en su cuello.

_Hueles bien Toshirou_ dijo Karin haciendo que Toshirou sonriera mientras la depositaba en la cama y la tapaba con las mantas.

_Toshirou no reprendas tanto a ran-shan, ella solo me hizo una fiesta_ dijo tomando la mano de Toshirou el cual estaba por irse.

_Está bien_ dijo dándole un beso fugaz a Karin antes de apagar las luces y salir de la habitación, tomo su celular y marco radial.

_Kurosaki deberías venir a mi casa de inmediato dijo de manera neutra._

_Porque, sabes algo de rukia dijo preocupado ichigo del otro lado del teléfono._

_Si está en mi casa, date prisa dijo cerrando su celular y metiéndolo en su bolsillo._

* * *

Y ahí estaba ichigo siguiendo a un sirviente dentro de la gran mansión kuchiki.

_Kuchiki-sama, kurosaki-sama lo busca_ dijo una mujer de edad avanzada frente a unas puertas corredizas.

"_! PAPÁ ESTÁ AQUÍ _!"gritaron los pequeños aventándose a los brazos de un muy cansado ichigo al cual tiraron al suelo mientras los tres reían mientras byakuya hizo una señal para que la anciana se retirara.

_Y se han divertido en casa de byakuya-san_ dijo ichigo levantándose y parando a sus hijos que estaban encima de, el.

_Si tío byaku es muy divertido_ dijo saki mientras que byakuya ponía una cara de esas que no tiene interpretación mientras que ambos niños corrían a la mesa del té junto a byakuya.

_Saki y dónde está tu madre_ pregunto ichigo sentándose frente a byakuya el cual lo miro extrañado.

_Mama dijo que iría una momento a una fiesta con tía ran-cha_ dijo kaien; tomando chocolate caliente de una forma muy educada, que se parecía a rukia mientras miraba con admiración a byakuya.

_No es muy tarde para que ustedes estén despiertos_ dijo ichigo viendo cómo es que ya siendo tan tarde estuvieran despiertos.

_Mm papa será porque estábamos esperando a que tú o mamá llegaran y aparte tenemos hambre_ dijo saki poniendo sus mansos en la cintura al estilo rukia, en eso el estomago de ichigo comienza ha hacer ruidos

"_Tío parce que papá también tiene hambre lo dijo su estomago_" dijo kaien riendo.

"_Si tienen hambre es porque ustedes quieren ya que yo desde que llegaron tenia preparada la comida"_ dijo byakuya sin reacción aparente haciendo una seña y de la nada aparecieron varios sirvientes con unos platos de comida los cuales sirvieron delante de ellos.

Todos comieron en silencio asta que byakuya hablo ya que el no comió nada, mientras que entre los niños e ichigo ya tenia acumulados varios platos a sus lados izquierdo y derecho.

"_! Por cierto kurosaki, es de muy mal ver entre las familias nobles que aun siendo tu esposa no sepas donde es que esta mi hermana!"_ dijo byakuya aparentemente molesto.

" _Mmm puess veras mm Es que ruggkia, no me dmmejo ni una ngrrota ni nada por el estilo, eso es raro en ella_" dijo aun con la comida en la boca.

_Jajaja papá, si mama te viera hablando mientras comes seguro te golpearía_ dijeron ambos niños riendo par los pocos modales que tiene su padre en la mesa.

_Deberías tener más modales frente a tus hijos kurosaki, no creo que mi hermana apruebe ese tipo de comportamiento en la mesa._

_Y no lo hace, mas que una vez que tuvimos una guerra de comida, fue tan divertido presupuesto mamá se puso furiosa y solo regaño a papá _dijo masaki limpiándose la boca.

Cuando ichigo empieza a decir algo su teléfono empieza a sonar y cuando mira el identificador contesta rápidamente y escucha al peliblanco mas que molesto.

_Deberías venir a mi casa de inmediato kurosaki_

_Que pasa sabes algo de rukia dijo levantándose y tirando la silla en el proceso._

_Si esta en mi casa, date prisa _dice Toshirou al otro lado seguido de extrañas risas antes de que colgara.

Introduce su Celular en su bolsillo y toma si zampakuto no sin antes mirar a byakuya el cual entendió la situación solo con la mirada de ichigo que tiene una mirada suplicante ante el noble.

"_! Esta bien pero solo por esta vez kurosaki, no quiero que se les haga costumbre, además de que espero que arregles tus problemas con mi hermana y que no se vuelva a repetir !"_ dijo con aparente molestia mientras lo niños festejaban a su alrededor.

_Viva nos quedaremos a dormir con tío byaku_ gritaron emocionados kaien y masaki

_Preparen la habitación que era de rukia_ indico a una sirviente la cual desapareció al instante.

_Gracias byakuya, la comida estuvo deliciosa como siempre, por cierto espero que no les hayas dado chocolate ya que rukia les tiene prohibido comer cualquier tipo de dulce antes de la cena, si no se ponen imperativos _dijo antes de desaparecer con shunpo.

" _Esta va hacer una noche muy larga" _ pensó el noble mientras caminaba arrastrando a sus sobrinos que estaban agarrados a sus pies.

* * *

_Taicho no se debería de enojar, o va envejecer rápido _dijo rangiku riendo provocando que el capitán se enojara mas y frunciera el seño.

"!Matsumoto!" mañana a primera hora quiero que termines todos los informes que tiene pendientes, y no quiero que los escondas en tu casa dijo Toshirou mas que molesto recargado en el marco de la puerta.

_Pero taicho estoy cansada y son muchos años, además solo hice una fiesta para usted y Karin_ dio matsumoto tomando más sake sin levantarse del sillón.

_Bueno yo, ya me retiro el idiota de ichigo debe de estar preocupado además aun tengo que pasar por los niños a casa de ni-sama_ dijo rukia tratando de sostenerse en pie y caminado agarrándose de todos lo sillones para no caerse.

P_ero kuchiki no te puedes ir en ese estado, mírate apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie _dijo Toshirou ayudando a rukia

_Adema kurosaki ya debe de venir en camino_ dijo Toshirou ganándose una mirada de odio de rukia.

Q_ue llamaste a ichigo, pero si yo puedo irme sola _dijo rukia rechazando la ayuda de Toshirou y caminado a como pudo para colocarse su zampakuto en eso ichigo aparece con shunpo en medio de la sala.

_Pero que rayos, paso aquí _dice ichigo viendo todas las botellas de sake por el suelo y la mesa llena de botanas.

R_ukia donde rayos has estado me tenías preocupado te he buscado por todos lados_ dijo acercándose a una casi inconsciente rukia la cual se sostenía del marco de la puerta para no caerse

_No me digas que tú también tomaste rukia _pregunto ichigo viendo el estado de su esposa.

_Y si tome que, tu lo hesite un par de vez mientras yo estaba con una gran pansa de embarazada_ dijo rukia sarcásticamente.

_Pero rukia es diferente tu sabes que renji me obligo_ dijo sosteniendo a rukia por los brazos delicadamente.

_Solo fueron 15 botella_s dijo rangiku la cual era reprendida por Toshirou ya que estaban presenciado la pelea marital que se iba a desatar en cualquier instante.

"_¡Tengo una cosa que decirte, ya me canse de hacer todo el trabajo y que tu solo te vallas a entrenar!"_ exploto rukia en un grito quitándose las manos de su esposo dejando atónito a ichigo.

_"! Pero enana ni siquiera estabas hablando de eso!"_ grito ichigo extrañado por la actitud de rukia.

_Que rayos le diste matsumoto rukia jamás se comporta así_ dijo ichigo molesto al ver el comportamiento de su esposa.

_Ella no me dio nada ichigo solo es que por fin me arte de hacer todo el trabajo sin ninguna recompensa, ni un día de descanso _dijo rukia colocándose las manos en la cintura

P_ero rukia es que yo_ pero nada salió de su boca, porque sabia que ella tenia razón solo agacho la mirada mientras ella seguía hablando.

* * *

Mientras tanto el la habitación, Karin empezó a despertarse sintiendo un malestar en el estomago se levanto corriendo la baño levanto la tapa de retrete y comenzó a vomitar sintiéndose mareada y todo le daba vueltas después que terminó bajo la palanca y se miro en el espejo del lavabo, se lavo la cara y los dientes sintiéndose un poco mejor pero se dio cuenta que aun traía su traje de shinigami se lo quito completamente quedando en ropa interior, pero recordó que no había tomado nada de su ropa del armario así que tomo lo primero que encostro una playera blanca del peliblanco bien doblada cerca de un estante, se la puso y sonrió al ver lo grande que le quedaba parecía mas un vestido, en verdad que has crecido mucho Toshirou rio camino por el pasillo aun sintiéndose un poco mareada.

"¡MATSUMOTO!" escucho el grito de Toshirou por la casa mientras la reprendía, sonrió mientras se metía en la cama de nuevo tratando de conciliar el sueño asta que empezó a oír los gritos de su hermano y rukia los cual provoco que hicieran eco en su cabeza colocándose una almohada ellas cabeza.

* * *

_Sabes yo también tengo derecho a descansar alguna vez, además a mi me gustaba entrenar contigo_ dice mirando fijamente a ichigo el cual la miraba de la misma manera

_Esta bien rukia yo lo siento, y te prometo que esta vez yo are mi parte_ dijo ichigo dejando atónita a rukia ya que el, por mas que tuviera la culpa jamás llegaban aun acuerdo tan rápido.

Y_a no digas nada idiota_ dijo rukia dándole un pequeño beso en los labios haciéndolo sonreír.

_Además te recompensare con otras cosas_ dijo asiendo sonrojar a rukia ya que se lo dijo frente aun pervertida matsumoto y a Toshirou que esta bostezando.

P_or cierto donde están masaki y kaien_ dijo rukia un poco mareada sosteniéndose de ichigo.

_Se quedaron a dormir con Byakuya,_ dijo que le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos

_"! Que hiciste que!" hay dios solo espero que ni-sama no les allá dado dulces antes de dormir _dijo rukia un poco excéntrica.

_No te preocupes, eso significa que tenemos toda el reto de la mañana para nosotros_ susurro ichigo mirándola con malicia en eso se escuchan unos pasos en el pasillo y un gran grito.

_"! Cállense todos de una puta vez no me dejan dormir!"_ grito Karin desde el pasillo con una gran blusa de Toshirou puesta que le quedaba como vestido cubriendo la ropa interior que traía.

Karin que rayos haces aquí grito ichigo viendo a su hermana en pijamas y volviendo a ver a Toshirou el cual no dejaba de ver las piernas de su hermana.

_Yo vivo aquí y será mejor que se vallan a un hotel, porque tus gritos y los de rukia no me dejan dormir _grito la pelinegra molesta entando de nuevo a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

_Toshirou me puedes explicar que hace hermana menor en tu casa y con tu ropa la cual no deja nada a la imaginación_ grito ichigo mientras un aura maligna aparecía a su alrededor.

_Así lo que pasa es que yuzu los encontró asiendo tú sabes que en la habitación de Karin_ dijo matsumoto dándole un codazo en las costillas a ichigo el cual se enfureció más y levanto su reiatsu.

_MATSUMOTO CALLATE Y DEJA DE AYUDARME_ grito mas que sonrojado Toshirou mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su teniente que no paraba de reír.

"_¡Te acostaste con Karin y además te vio yuzu, ahora si te voy a matar maldito cabron!_" grito ichigo furioso

_Así no fueron las cosas kurosaki cálmate_ dijo Toshirou de manera fría buscando con la mirada a Hyōrinmaru la cual estaba a un par de metros de el.

_Si eso lo puedes hacer mañana ichigo, ya vámonos que me siento mal_ dijo rukia poniéndoos enfrente de ichigo y Toshirou el cual ya tenía cerca de su garganta a zangetsu.

_Vámonos ya ichigo _dijo rukia tomándolo por el cuello de su traje de shinigami y arrastrándolo por la puerta.

_Esto no se quedara así, mañana temprano vendré a hablar contigo y con Karin de algunas cosas_ grito pero fue calado por una fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de rukia.

_Tu no interfirieras en la vida intima de tu hermana_ dijo rukia molesta.

P_ero rukia es mi hermana tengo derecho a opinar sobre esto_

P_ero nada ichigo, Los siento Toshirou nos vemos después_ dijo rukia despidiéndose antes de subir a la espalda de ichigo el cual no paraba de pensar en como fue que yuzu encontró a Karin con Toshirou.

_Puedo quedarme taicho_ dijo suplicante rangiku.

_Claro que no después de los problemas que me causaste a demás tu casa esta del otro lado de la calle_ grito Toshirou enfadado empezando a recoger un par de botella las cuales matsumoto no recogería ni aunque se lo ordenara.

_Ya se taicho no quiere que me quede porque hará cosas que no debo escuchar con Karin_ dijo rangiku haciendo sonrojar a Toshirou el estaba más rojo que un tomate ante unas carcajadas de rangiku.

_" Matsumoto"_ grito pero demasiado tarde ya se había retirado dejándolo solo con sus perversidades.

_Toshirou eto… yo siento la de hace rato_ dijo Karin sonrojada producto del alcohol caminado hacia Toshirou el cual no paraba de mirarla ya que su ropa interior negra se miraba través de la camisa.

_Se mira tan sexi con mi ropa_ dijo babeando por ella, mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para concentrarse tan solo el ella.

_No, no importa_ dijo desplomándose en el sillón, seguido por Karin la cual empezó a mover las botellas para encontrar alguna sin abrir.

_No Karin no deberías has tomado demasiado_ dijo poniendo cara de molestia para que Karin dejara la botella.

_Nop yo Tengo sed y no hay nada mas_ dijo Karin abriendo la botella de sake y dejando a un Toshirou extrañado por el comportamiento de Karin, el cual le arranco la botella de un jalón colocándola en el suelo.

_Ya basta fue mucho_ dijo Toshirou molesto, ganándose una mirada de Karin la cual la hizo ver tan sexi ante al, que le quito el aliento con los movimientos que hiso al acercarse a él.

_Entoces acompáñame a beber Toshirou_ dijo suplicante acercándose peligrosamente a él y sentándose en su regazo a manera que sus piernas quedaron a ambos lados de Toshirou dejando Al peliblanco a merced de una excitada Karin.

_Karin que esta hhpm_ pero fue silenciado por un beso de la pelinegra la cual enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del peliblanco acercándolo a ella mientras ella introdujo su lengua a la boca de Toshirou la cual fue recibida por la del chico.

Toshirou saboreaba el sabor del sake proveniente de la boca de la chica, el jamás le había gustado tanto el sabor del sake hasta que lo probo de Karin la cual se separo de él jadeante.

_Quiero hacer algo malo_ Toshirou pero tengo sed susurro seductoramente Karin a la oreja de Toshirou la cual mordió en el proceso de besarle el cuello haciéndolo sonrojar ante las palabras de la pelinegra entonces el tomo la botella del sake y se la dio a Karin después tomo él, después de que ambos terminaron la botella, ella saco dos en entre el sillón y una se la dio a él y al otro se la tomo ella.

Después de un rato Toshirou estaba tan excitado que no pensó en nada más y le siguió la corriente a su novia, tomando más y más hasta que amos estaban más que ebrios.

Toshirou la tenía en su regazo mientras ella lo besaba apasionadamente y el divagaba por sus piernas asta meter sus manos por debajo de la ropa interior y masajear sus partes haciéndola suspirar mas y mas hasta que el la tomo en brazos y se la llevo cargando a la habitación, en el camino ella le quito su ropa de shinigami y rompieron una par de lámpara y tiraron algunos cuadros produciendo que ella se riera.

_De que te ríes_ dijo Toshirou excitado tirándola a la cama y despojándola salvajemente de toda su ropa empezando a besar todos los lugares donde podía hasta que en una vuelta ambos cayeron al frio suelo pero ni les importa siguieron sin importarles nada más que ellos.


	12. Un extraño aparece

Hola a todos y una vez más gracias por sus comentarios y perdonen la tardanza pero la escuela me atenido al 100 y ahora que tengo que realizar servicio social no me da tiempo.

Sin más que decir Los dejo con el episodio no sin antes decir que bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite cube:

**Capitulo 12**

**Un extraño joven aparece**.

A la mañana siguiente Karin despertó con una resaca del tamaño del mundo todo le daba vuelta, no recordaba ni donde estaba hasta que se vio totalmente desanuda en el suelo con toshirou a su lado sin soltar sus caderas solo que él estaba tapado con una sabana y ella no.

Karin se relajo un poco al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente parecía un niño pequeño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a la cual no resistió y comenzó a acariciar dulcemente, pasando sus manos por su rostro por su cabello por sus brazos hasta que se detuvo al sentirse un poco mal, en eso unos grandes ojos verde turquesa la miraban extrañados con un brillos raro en ellos con amor.

"_No te detengas"_ dijo atrayendo a Karin hacia el abrazándola fuertemente y empezando a besar su cuello haciendo sonreír a Karin la cual empezó a ponerse un poco verde, le quito la sabana y se envolvió en ella saliendo a todas las prisas al baño seguida de un muy preocupado toshirou el cual traía solo ropa interior.

Karin se tiro al suelo levanto la tapa del baño y comenzó vomitar todo el alcohol que tenía en el estomago mientras toshirou le sostenía el largo cabello; ella seguía vomitando hasta que todo le comenzó a dar vueltas bajo la tapa del baño y le bajo.

"_Me siento mal, Toshirou!_ Dijo toshirou ayudándole a levantarse, el cual tenía una pequeña cara de molestia pero a la vez una sonrisa extraña.

"_Es la resaca, no sé cuanto bebiste antes de que llegara y después de que llegue, quisiste seguir bebiendo"_ dijo sin más toshirou entrando a la habitación para ponerse algo de ropa y dejando a Karin en el baño.

La cual abrió la llave de la ducha, tomo una baño rápido y se envolvió en la toalla, se lavo la cara los dientes pero aun seguía el mareo persistente salió de la habitación para ver un desorden por el pasillo y a toshirou limpiando y recogiendo algunas cosas.

"_! Pero qué rayos paso aquí__ !"_ dijo Karin con sorpresa pasando al lado de toshirou, pero al caminar se enterró un vidrio en el pie y fue a caer en los brazos de toshirou mientras su toalla voló por ahí.

_Fuimos nosotros anoche_ dijo toshirou sonrojándose, sin evitar reírse de la cara que ponía Karin al recordar cómo es que ella lo sedujo en el sofá para que la dejara tomar más.

" _Creo que me gusto esa parte de ti!, y me acostumbrare al verte pasear desnuda por mi casa"_ dijo toshirou con una seductora sonrisa la cual trajo de regreso a Karin, que tenía un gran sonrojo al ver su toalla tirada en el suelo.

"_! Idiota!"_ Dijo alejándose de él y colocándose su toalla en su lugar para entrar en la habitación de ambos no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

Salió ya vestida con sus ropas de shinigami y su cabello húmedo para encontrase con un toshirou en toalla que solo tapaba de la cintura para abajo el cual la beso de nuevo y entro en la habitación para vestirse.

Karin camino con una sonrisa hasta la cocina donde se sentó aun con el dolor de cabeza tomo un poco de agua y se topo con que el desayuno ya estaba listo, así que preparo la mesa y sirvió la comida para cuando toshirou salió de la habitación solo de sentó junto a ella tendiéndole un par de pastilla

_¿__Y esto para que es toshirou?_ dijo Karin tomando las pastillas.

_Soy unas pastillas que me dio unahana taicho, son naturales y quitan la resaca en un santiamén, pero me las dio en secreto_ dijo toshirou comenzando a comer.

Karin se las tomo sin preguntar y de la nada comenzó a sentirse mejor más que renovada.

"_! Waauu son __geniales!" , gracias toshirou_ dijo empezando a comer y viendo como toshirou se levantaba de la mesa.

"_Por__ cierto Karin cocinas muy bien"_ dijo toshirou sirviéndose por segunda vez y haciendo sonrojar a Karin la cual recordó que ella cocino ayer pero con la de la fiesta sele olvido totalmente y después lo de ichi-ni pensó pero al recordar escupió el vaso de agua que había empezado a beber.

"_! Toshirou como lo tomo ichi-ni!"_ dijo Karin tragando saliva y esperando respuesta de toshirou el cual se paralizo al escuchar el nombre de ichigo.

"_Ni me recuerdes quedo de venir ha hablar conmigo y después contigo"_ dijo tragando saliva y sentándose frente a una nerviosa Karin.

_Y tienes miedo_ dijo Karin tratando de sonar razonable y omitir su nerviosismo, ya que ella mata a su hermano si se atreve a lastimar a su toshirou.

_Para nada Karin como capitán debo de suprimir mis sentimientos para no tomar decisiones equivocadas_ dijo volteando a otro lado ya que por dentro tenía un ataque de pánico.

"_¿Rayos, que mentiroso soy?, ¿me muero de nervios y que tal si me mata con su zampakuto, las cosas iban también con kurosaki antes de que se enterara que salgo con su hermana? Recuerda tranquilidad ante todo toshirou; no debes de verte inseguro ante Karin" _ pensó dedicándole una sonrisa a Karin la cual suspiro al ver la cara de seguridad que le mostraba su novio.

"_!__ Hola kan-shan, taicho!" _ Grito rangiku desde la habitación de toshirou el cual levanto una ceja al ver a matsumoto entrando a la cocina por el pasillo.

"_¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques la puerta al entrar a mi casa y no entres como si fuera la tuya " Matsumoto" _ hablo toshirou tratando de mantener la compostura.

_Gomen gomen taicho l__o hare después, ahora será mejor irnos que ya es tarde_ dijo sentándose justo en medio de Karin y toshirou.

_Yo también me voy tengo mucho trabajo además de que yuuki vendrá al escuadrón hoy para que supervise si misión_ dijo Karin suspirando.

_Hai__ extraño a hissagi todo es más difícil sin él, siempre se encarga del la mitad del papeleo mientras que yo superviso lo demás_ dijo Karin recargándose a la silla y recibiendo una mirada llena de celos por parte de toshirou a la cual no pudo evitar sonreír

_Si lo se hisagi es un pan de dios siempre me ayudaba con mi papeleo y de paso con algunas otras cosas, ojala todos fueran como el_ dijo rangiku al ver que a su capitán le molesto el tema.

_Matsumoto vámonos ya que tenemos cosas que hacer_ dijo toshirou levantándose de la silla con el seño más que fruncido de coraje _"¿Por qué rayos hablan de él con tanta añoranza?, ¿si tanto le gusta porque no se van con él y ya?"_ Pensó más que celoso.

_**Tal vez y Karin lo piense mejor, don celoso**_dijo Hyōrinmaru riendo dentro de su mente provocando la furia de su maestro.

_No estoy celoso, yo para nada además Karin ella no haría eso después de lo que hemos pasado_ pensó con cara de ensueño mirando fijamente a Karin.

_**Los celos son un mal comienzo**_** maestro procure controlarse** dijo _Hyōrinmaru_ con cara de seriedad.

"_! __Cállate de una vez!"_ grito Toshirou dentro de su mente hasta que un comentario de rangiku termino por derramar el vaso que ya estaba medio lleno.

_Ahora que lo dices hace como tres días llego la __asignación para los nuevos en el escuadrón_ dijo rangiku con tranquilidad mientras que toshirou no aguantaba el coraje.

"_! Matsumoto" , como que Hace tres días, deberías de haberme informado de __inmediato_ dijo perdiendo los estribos.

_Será mejor irnos ya antes de que se haga más tarde_ dijo Toshirou enojado caminado hacia la plataforma de entrada sin despedirse de Karin la cual se entristeció un poco pero matsumoto le dio una palmada en la espalda para que se animara.

_Adiós toshirou nos vemos por la noche_ dijo Karin acercándose al él y besándolo dulcemente a lo cual él se resistió un poco pero correspondió al instante al separarse le susurro _no te enojes tanto con ran-chan toshirou, o si no te aras un cascarrabias_ dijo riendo y desapareciendo con shunpo ante él dejándolo con una sonrisa de idiota en los labios.

_Hay el amor esta derritiendo su corazón de hielo taicho, debería ser más cercano a Karin ella lo ama y el amor es muy difícil de encontrar en la sociedad de almas, aunque tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrarlo es muy difícil conservarlo_ dijo matsumoto a su detrás mientras el cerraba con llave y comprendía las palabras de su teniente ella más que nadie lo sabía.

_Gracias rangiku_ dijo dedicándole una sonrisa la cual sorprendió a la rubia ya que jamás la llamaba por su primer nombre y menos sonriéndole de esa forma tan amistosa.

_**R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I&R&I**_

Rukia despertaba con los primeros rayos de luz, que empezaron a molestarle en la cara, al abrir los ojos sintió un mareo horrible como si hubiera estado peleando sin descansar cinco guerras seguidas sin dormir, se levanto al primer síntoma de dolor de cabeza y corrió la baño a levantar la tapa del inodoro comenzó a vomitar a más no poder y sin darse cuenta ichigo estaba sonriendo más que radiante sosteniendo su cabello el cual estaba un poco largo.

_Siento mi comportamiento de ayer ichigo_ dijo rukia limpiándose el rostro y siendo cargada por ichigo como si fuera un bebe.

_Descuida me recuerda a cuando estabas embarazada y cambiabas de humor en cada instante y tus nauseas matutinas_ dijo ichigo depositándola en la cama, rukia lo observaba extrañada sintiéndose extraña ante el comportamiento del peli naranja el cual era raro en el, por lo regular se levantaban haciendo un escándalo ¿porque el dejo su ropa sucia junto a la limpia? ó ¿porque ichigo no se quiere levantar?

_Ya es tarde tengo que hacer el desayuno, ir por unos documentos, ir por los niños_ dijo rukia parándose bruscamente al ver el gran reloj que colgaba en la pared.

_No te preocupes tu descansa yo me encargare de todo _dijo ichigo obligando a que se recostara en la cama y cubriéndola con las mantas la beso fugazmente susurrándole un te amo rukia y salió por la puerta dejando a una rukia sola, la cual solo se recostó y se quedo dormida en un instante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Papá, ¿__y mamá donde esta?_ gritaron los pequeños más que emocionados, siendo callados por ichigo.

_Shhhsh su mamá __está cansada y hay que dejarla dormir para que descanse _dijo ichigo caminado hacia las puertas de la cocina.

_A __dónde vas papá_ dijeron al mismo tiempo los pequeños.

_Hare el desayuno mientras ustedes jueguen en silencio en el jardín _dijo entrando a la cocina y abriendo la puerta trasera que daba al patio.

_Esto será divertido_ dijo massaki sentándose en el comedor siendo imitado por kaien el cual cabeceaba por falta de sueño, ya que su hermana lo insinuó para molestar a byakuya toda la noche.

Ichigo se puso un mandil y comenzó a buscar un sartén entre la muy ordenada cocina en la cual jamás había entrado ya que rukia se encargaba de los labores domésticos además también del papeleo del escuadrón.

_Jajajajaa ,…. Papá te ves tan gracioso con mandil_ dijo masaki haciendo enfadar a ichigo el cual se concentraba en hacer unos huevos revueltos.

_Porque no se van a jugar_ dijo ichigo mirando a kaien aburrido en la mesa y a saki con una mirada extraña la cual no dejaba de incomodarlo.

_Bromeas y perderme esto__ jamás, "!Papá tu manga se está incendiando!"_ grito masaki.

"_! __Hahah maldita sea!"_ dijo moviéndose al lavabo para apagar el fuego pero en su intento paso cerca de las cortinas y la incendio y no se acordó que dejo la flama de la estufa a todo lo que da produciendo que el sartén se incendiará.

" _No, papá vas a quemar la cocina!"_ grito kaien al ver como se incendiaba el sartén y las cortina de la ventana.

Ichigo corrió a la sala por el extintor dejando a los niños en la cocina, la cual se estaba quemando.

_Apúrate papa__, se está prendiendo el techo_ grito masaki a su padre el cual salió corriendo con es extintor, lo abrió rápidamente y apago el fuego mojando con el extintor a kaien y masaki los cuales soltaron una risita al sentir una presencia en la puerta de la cocina.

Rukia se despertó al olfatear un olor a quemado y después unos gritos de kaien y masaki, se puso una bata y salió corriendo por las escaleras (al igual que en el primer capítulo de bleach en el cual salta por las escaleras jejeje) y solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta ante lo que vio.

"_¿__Pero qué rayos paso aquí?"_ dijo rukia mirando a un ichigo con su traje quemado y a unos pequeños con el extinguidor en mano.

_Mamá,. Papá__ quemo todo lo comestible en la casa_ dijo kaien acusando a su padre con el dedo.

_Yo__, rukia lo siento solo trataba de hacer el desayuno_ dijo mirando al suelo por su intento fallido de no dejarle toda la carga a rukia pero después de un instante solo pudo escuchar la risa angelical de rukia seguida por las de sus hijos.

_Será mejor que comamos c__ereal, al menos papá no nos matara sacando la leche del refrigerador_ dijo rukia sacando el cereal de la alacena seguida por risas de los niños.

_Muy graciosa enana_ dijo ichigo fingiendo enojo, pero a la vez feliz y orgulloso de tener una familia completa como la que él no tuvo.

_Apúrate__ ichigo, que se te hace tarde, yo cuidare a los niños tu encárgate del escuadrón_ dijo rukia acomodándole el nuevo traje de shinigami y acomodando el cabello desordenado y largo de su esposo a simple vista parecían a un unos jóvenes de aun 16 años pero ralamente eran más que mayores.

_Gracias rukia_ dijo ichigo sorprendiendo a rukia con sus palabra y con la mirada que le estaba dedicando.

"_¿Por qué?",_ pregunto dudosa rukia viendo los dulces ojos dorados en los que adoraba perderse.

_Por ser tu, realmente no se __qué haría si no hubiera venido por ti y te hubiera perdido, eres todo para mi rukia, me has dado tanto y yo te he dado tan poco _dijo acachando la mirada pero, siendo detenido por rukia la cual poso su delgada mano en la mejilla de ichigo obligándolo a verla directo a los ojos.

_Probablemente aun seguirías siendo un idiota con remordimientos, aunque aun sigues siendo idiota, pero eres solo mío, mi idiota y me has dado __más de lo que te imaginas_ dijo rukia jalándolo hacia ella y besándolo apasionadamente.

* * *

**Sexto escuadraron**

Byakuya caminaba con una cara de no haber dormido en días, por su escuadrón con la cual ninguno de sus oficiales se atrevía a verlo ni acercarse, entro a su oficina, dirigiéndose a su asiento para sentarse un poco hasta que tocaron la puerta.

_Kuchiki taicho, A__barai taicho lo busca_ dijo un oficial el cual esperaba la indicación de su capitán.

_Hazlo pasar_ dijo byakuya sin voltear a verlo con lo cual el oficial supo que el capitán no estaba de buen humor y solo desapareció con shunpo dándole la indicación a renji de pasar.

_Que se te ofrece renji _dijo byakuya moviendo su silla para ver de frente a su ex-teniente el cual estaba sorprendido.

_Pero kuchiki taicho que rayos le paso_ dijo renji al ver el aspecto deplorable de su ex-taicho, tenía una aura demoniaca y oscura a su detrás sin contar con una bolsas de dormir debajo de otras bolsas de dormir.

_Mis sobrinos se quedaron a dormir_ dijo mirando su reflejo en un espejo pegado en la pared.

_Esos niños __sí que matan, son igual a rukia cuando estábamos en el rukongai _dijo renji al recordar lo agresiva que era rukia.

* * *

"_! Buenos días kurosaki taicho!__"_, gritaron todos sus oficiales al verla pasar por los pasillos de su escuadrón, ella solo hiso una leve reverencia con su cabeza sin quitar una sonrisa de su rostro; la cual hipnotizo a varios de sus oficiales que la miraban con corazones en sus ojos.

_Por __ahí escuche que nuestra capitana esta liada con hitsugaya taicho _dijo una chica de su escuadrón con cara de decepción, ya que Toshirou estaba en el primer lugar de la lista de los más guapos y solteros del sereitei.

_No digas eso __nuestra capitana tiene mucho trabajo, además ella está con hissagi_ dijo otro oficial.

_Buenos días kurosaki taicho aquí están los papeles que tiene que firmar hoy_ dijo un chico con un altero de papeles.

_Pero si apenas termine de llenar reportes ayer, bueno al menos son menos que ayer_ dijo pero fue interrumpida por el mismo oficial.

_No taicho este solo es el principio_ dijo mientras se movía para dejar ver a cuatro oficiales con alteros de papeles que depositaban en su escritorio hasta llegar el punto de que la cubrían completamente.

_Hahaha todavía me falta hacer el reporte_ dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, _hisagi vuelve pronto_ grito Karin a los cuatro vientos pero siendo interrumpida por un reiatsu fría proviniendo del pasillo y una voz helada y fría.

**Fuera del pasillo**

_Wua quien esa pequeña_ murmuraba varios oficiales a los cuales yuuki no les tomo importancia hasta que sintió que uno la seguía.

_Que necesita una pequeña como __tú en este escuadrón_ dijo un joven a su detrás.

_A quien rayos le llamas pequeña, sabandija_ dijo yuuki con una aura helada casi congelante a su detrás e intimidando la oficial el cual sintió miedo al ver los ojos penetrante de la chiquilla-

_Lo siento hitsugaya taicho_ dijo un el oficial sintiendo el reiatsu igual de congelante que toshirou, a lo cual el hombre se reprendió mentalmente al recordar que era una chica.

_Yo no soy hitsugaya, Mi nombre es kurosaki yuuki, y busco a __Karin_ dijo fríamente la pequeña intimidando al oficial el cual solo señalo rumbo a la oficina de Karin.

**Dentro de la oficina**

_Deja de quejarte oka-san o __si no te harás vieja_ dijo yuuki con una sonrisa que le recordaba tanto al peliblanco, yuuki sentía algo extraño al verla ya que ya sabía toda la verdad sobre su pasado pero aun no lo podía revelar, esa verdad asta que llegara el momento sino kai la mataría.

_A quien rayos le dices vieja, enana_ dijo karin subiendo la voz produciendo que sus oficiales se retiraran de inmediato al sentir un ambiente tenso.

_A ti y deja de llamarme enana, algún día será mucho mas alta que tu_ dijo señalando a Karin la cual estaba enfadada pero prefirió ignorarla y acomodar el a papeleo en un escritorio junto al de ella en varios montones.

_Te esperaba mas temprano_ dijo Karin sentándose en su escritorio y cruzando las piernas.

_Es que antes de salir de la academia me pidieron que tendrían que ser dos capitanes los que me firmen mi salida_ dijo sentándose frente a ella y mostrándole la hoja a karin la cual se sorprendió al leer el nombre de toshirou debajo del de ella asta que un oficial entro.

_Disculpe kurosaki taicho su hermano la busca_ dijo un oficial dejándola tensa a los cual solo asintió para que lo dejaran pasar.

_Como es que soy el último en enterarme de que mi pequeña hermana se mudo con toshirou y además el muy cabron te robo tu inocencia_ grito molesto pero a la vez no pudo ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Karin con una mirada la cual no miraba desde hace tiempo.

_Ichigo, el no me robo nada yo decidí, porque lo amo_ le grito Karin un poco nerviosa pero al ver a su hermano se puso mas seria.

_Pero no tienes más que 16 años, no sabes lo que es el amor_ dijo ichigo comportándose como el hermano celoso.

_Tú que sabes ichigo te casaste a los 15 y ya tenias dos pequeños que venían al mundo _dijo Karin dejando a ichigo sin palabras.

_Si pero es que yo eto yo, eso es diferente además el es décadas más grande que tu_ dijo sin que otra cosa se le ocurriera.

_Y eso que rukia tiene más de 50 años ichigo y tu tan solo tienes 21_ dijo Karin opacando todas las justificaciones que sacaba ichigo.

_Espera un segundo no estarás no me digas que estas embarazada y por eso te mudaste con el _dijo ichigo empezando a tirar fuego por la boca.

_No, no lo estoy, Pero si algún día lo estoy, créeme que serás el primero en saberlo_ dijo Karin sonrojándose al darse cuenta de las palabras que acababa de decir y provocando que ambos espesaran a reírse de las estupideces que estaban diciendo.

_Lo siento Karin no esperaba tomarme tan enserio eso del hermano celoso pero por fin entiendo a byakuya_ dijo mirando al suelo mientras que Karin se acercaba a su hermano para abrazarlo.

_No me molesta que estés con él mientras no te lastime y si lo hace lo matare y tu más que nadie lo sabe, ya te lastimo una vez y no quiero verte es ese estado de nuevo_ dijo haciendo que una lagrima resbalara por la mejilla de Karin mientras él la limpiaba.

_Te amo karin_ dijo ichigo tratando de suprimir las ganas de golpear a hitsugaya, yo también te amo ichi-ni dijo abrazándolo fuertemente hasta que una voz proveniente de la oficina le hablo.

_Mmgg, __Hola tío ichigo, lamento interrumpir, pero ya me tengo que ir_ dijo yuuki sentada en el sillón con una gran sonrisa en sus labios sentía una calidez al ver a karin tan feliz.

Ichigo tenía ganas de golpear a toshirou mas que nada y al ver a su sobrina adoptiva, esas ganas de golpear a toshirou se desvanece en el aire al ver sentada a una niña del tamaño de toshirou cuando lo conoció, y el cabello blanco y ojos negros, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y con esa misma sonrisa arrogante de toshirou.

_A lo siento yuuki deja te firmo_ dijo Karin limpiándose la lagrimas y soltando a ichigo para acercase al escritorio empapando una pluma en tinta firmando y regresándole el papel a yuuki.

_Adiós enana_ dijo ichigo haciendo enfadar a yuuki, recordando que una vez renji y rukia lo golpearon por llamar a toshirou enano, era tan raro el parecido.

_Que no me llames así, Además ya recordé mi edad tío tengo casi 15 años, nada más que aun no me desarrollo bien_ dijo yuuki con el seño fruncido al recordar cómo es que su hermano era tan alto y ella aun no crecía nada.

_Ya me voy todavía tengo que ir con toshirou_ dijo yuuki siendo detenida por ichigo.

_Nos vemos a la salida de la puerta oeste en cinco minutos_ dijo karin asintiendo.

_Si quieres te acompaño yuuki no te vallas a perder como, karin una vez _dijo ichigo sin parar de reír.

_Oye ichi-ni yo no me perdí solo confundí la dirección_ dijo con el seño fruncido mirando directo a su hermano el cual reía.

_Claro __que lo hiciste a pesar de que tenías un mapa donde te indicaba el lugar_ dijo ichigo haciendo enfurecer a karin.

_Yo no tengo la culpa de que cada maldito edifico en el sereitei, sea del mismo puto color _grito karin molesta comenzando una discusión.

_No__ es necesario tío, ya se el camino de memoria_ dijo utilizando shunpo y desapareciendo ante ellos los cuales seguían discutiendo.

_Creo que ya se porque le adoptaste karin se parece tanto a __Toshirou, los dos son igual de arrogantes y creen solucionar todo sin ayuda, aunque en eso se parece a ti_ dijo ichigo haciendo sonrojar a karin la cual comenzó a firmar unos pocos papeles.

**T&K&T/K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&****T&K&T/K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&****T&K&T/K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&**

_Taicho creo que tiene problemas momo viene para acá_ dijo matsumoto al ver la cara que puso su capitán.

_Cuando llegue solo hazla pasar_ dijo toshirou concentrándose en los documentos, realmente ya le había hartado esta situación.

"_¡__Hola shiro-chan!" _ Dijo momo animada, mientras que toshirou la saludo con un _mmm, hola hinamori_ dijo sin dejar de hacer el papeleo.

_Yo los dejo solos_ dijo matsumoto saliendo y cerrando a su detrás con un poco de enojo, nos es que odiara a momo pero quería que su capitán fuera feliz, ya que jamás lo había visto sonreír tan ampliamente como esa mañana.

_Que se te ofrece hinamori_ dijo fríamente sin despejar los ojos del papeleo.

_Toshirou porque eres tan frio siempre me llamas por momo, porque es por ella de nuevo verdad, sabes que yo_ dijo momo angustiada aun no se resignaba ya que al menos el todavía no lo hacia publica su relación con Karin

_Si es por Karin, ella ahora esta viviendo conmigo y no quiero tener ningún problema con ella además momo ya lo habíamos hablado, yo solo te quiero como mi hermana pero si no puedes aceptar el cariño que te estoy ofreciendo, yo no puedo hacer nada para darte lo que quieres_ dijo levantando su vista hacia una entristecida momo.

_Pero no puedo, no puedo aceptarlo_ dijo momo corriendo hacia el.

_Momo que estas haciendo_ dijo toshirou al ver como se lo empezó a besar por el cuello y lo aventó al escritorio con ella encima.

_Yo también te puedo dar lo mismo que ella_ dijo utilizando las más bajas artimañas.

_Momo detente, eres como mi hermana; esto no es__ta bien suéltame_ dijo tratando de quitársela de encima a los cual ella no respondía y el no se atrevía a usar la fuerza solo un pensamiento pensaba por su mente y si Karin encontraba y lo viera así pensaría mal de el, tal ves asta le perdería de nuevo pensó quedando estático y dejando que momo actuara.

**Mientras tanto afuera**

_Ha__, hola yuuki que haces aquí y como evadiste a los guardias_ dijo rangiku consternada recargada en la pared de un pasillo

_Le dije que venia a ver a hitsugaya taicho me observaron confundidos y me dejaron entrar__, realmente fue extraño y así ha sido toda la mañana me han confundido_ dijo de manera fría mientras rangiku sonreía, ella le recordaba tanto a su capitán.

_Hitsugaya taicho ahora esta ocupado pero creo que necesita de tu ayuda_ dijo rangiku guiándola asta la entrada de la oficina de su capitán mirando como yuuki levantaba una ceja y fruncía el ceño igualito que su taicho al no entender nada, de a repente su mirada cambio produciendo un poco de temor a rangiku las cual se retiro dejándola sola.

Yuuki se fastidio al sentir la presencia de momo tan cerca de toshirou así que ni se molesto en tocar la puerta y la abrió sin siquiera sorprenderse por lo que vio, solo podía ver la cara de nerviosismo de toshirou y la cara de furia de momo al verla.

_Y tu quien rayos eres_ dijo momo molesta al sentirse interrumpida por la chica; luego sus ojos se abrían mas de lo normal al ver a una pequeña de cabellos largos y blancos de ojos negros penetrantes con un cara la cual no podía descifrar nada, pero la dejo petrificada volteo a ver a toshirou después a la niña para dirigir sus ojos de nuevo a toshirou.

_Papá necesito que me firmes este documento_ dijo sin tomar importancia de la chica la cual casi no podía reaccionar estaba en estado de shock.

Mientras Matsumoto festejaba del otro lado de la puerta al sentir como el reiatsu de yuuki y de toshirou congelaba el lugar, _"! eso es yuuki, eres la mejor!"_ dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"_Si__, ¿dime que es yuuki?"_ Dijo toshirou sin tomar importancia en como lo llamo, estaba mas que feliz de que alguien se allá dignado de sacarlo de ese aprieto ni su impertinente teniente se digno a aparecer para ayudarlo.

_Es que necesitaba la firma de dos capitanes para ir a mi misión de entrenamiento_ dijo sin mas de manera fría mientras levantaba su reiatsu al sentirse decepcionada del peliblanco.

Momo aun estaba tan atónita y sorprendida por como lo llamo la chica sin reaccionar después sintió como dos reiatsu familiares se pelaban entre si, que eran el reiatsu de toshirou y el de yuuki.

_Veo que ya tienes la otra firma_ dijo mirando el nombre de Karin y su firma arriba de la de el.

_Si mi mamá me firmo y me va acompañar a la misión, de hecho creo que ya es tarde, ya sabes como se pone cuando alguien no cumple sus caprichos_ dijo yuuki haciendo que toshirou se riera nerviosamente.

_Gracias papá y por cierto menos mal que le dije a mi tío ichigo que no me acompañara si no, no se que hubiera pasado_ le susurro quedamente al oído antes de besar su mejilla haciéndolo estremecer cuando menciono el nombre de ichigo y mirar con odio a momo antes de salir con shunpo.

Momo por fin salió de su transe al percatarse como toshirou comenzó a levantar el desorden que ella había ocasionado.

_Porque esa chica se parece tanto a ti, y porque te llamo papá_ dijo momo furiosa a lo cual toshirou quiso ignorarla, pero mejor prefirió decirle un poco de la verdad, aunque debía admitir que cuando yuuki lo llamo papá lo invadió un sentimiento extraño que no pudo identifica.

_Digamos que solo es un secreto entre karin y yo_ dijo toshirou un poco sonrojado por su respuesta y tratando de ignorar a momo la cual no paraba de hablar.

_Mira momo lo siento pero será mejor que te alejes de mi, te hace mal estar cerca de mi _dijo toshirou haciendo llorar a momo la cual lo tomo del brazo delicadamente a lo cual el se soltó de la misma manera dejándola sola en su oficina.

**T&K&T/K&T&K&T&****K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&****T&K&T/K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&****T&K&T/K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&**

Yuuki y karin entraban aun espeso bosque a las afueras de uno de los distritos mas peligroso del rukongai, caminaba con cautela ya que muchos shinigamis habían desaparecido en ese bosque sin dejar rastro, se corría el rumor entre los habitantes de ese distrito que ya habían desaparecido muchas almas a meced de un hollow parecido a una humano.

Ambas siguieron su camino en silencio yuuki aun dudaba en decirle a Karin como encontró a toshirou con momo, pero no quería hacerle daño, ella sabia que fue un malentendido así que decido callar, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió una gran presencia detrás de ella asta que Karin levanto su reiatsu.

"_Pon atención yuuki o te matara un hollow, insignificante"_ dijo Karin partiendo la mascara del hollow de un solo tajo, parecía molesta por la distracción de la pequeña.

_Lo se karin,_ dijo mirando una extraña sombra que se movía a una velocidad sorprendente, a través de los arboles que parecía seguirlas.

_Hay algo ahí oka-san _susurro yuuki señalando a los arboles con la mirada, por alguna razón sentía un poco de miedo al ver de nuevo esa criatura.

_Pero, es extraño no siento ninguna presencia viniendo de ahí_ susurro Karin frunciendo el seño a no sentir nada cambiando totalmente las expresiones de su rostro, asta que escucharon una voz aterradora a su detrás.

"_! Por fin nos vemos las caras hitsugaya taicho, esta vez te matare!" _ grito un sombra al asecho saltando encima de ambas chicas, pero ambas la esquivaron, Karin salto a un árbol cercano mientras que yuuki solo pudo derraparse en el suelo.

_Quien eres y porque busca a hitsugaya taicho_ dijo Karin extrañada levantando una de las cejas.

" _No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un estúpido shinigami" _ grito descontrolado lanzándose sobre yuuki la cual volvió a esquivar el ataque.

_Porque me atacas a mi maldito jamás te había visto_ grito yuuki aventándose contra el hollow el cuan la esquivo y parecía en su espalda mandándola a volar.

_Pues a mi me tendrás que dar explicaciones, no importa que_ dijo quitándose la capucha y mostrando su haori.

_Que extraño no puedo sentir nada ni una presencia que extraño_ pensó karin desvainando su katana al ver el gran golpe que le proporciono a yuuki, sintió una desesperación por saber si estaba bien y trato de llegar a ella.

_Pues no lo creo capitana_ grito el demonio, sin darle tiempo para evaluar la situación enfrento al extraño hollow pero no tenia ni reiatsu por lo cual no sentía cuando aparecía detrás de ella y le sembró un gran fuerte golpe en la espalda manándola a volar al contra una piedra, a un par de metros de ella antes de caer fue recibida por otro fuerte golpe en el pecho asiéndola escupir sangre; el hollow estaba por ganar yuuki trato de interferir pero no sirvió de nada ya que la arrojo de la misma manera, dejándola inconsciente.

"_! BANKAI!"_ grito Karin aun debajo del hollow, pero este si se movió al sentir la zampakuto de Karin cortarle una extremidad la cual no pudo ni atravesarlo.

_Pero que rayos, ni mi bankai hacerle daño_ pensó con frustración al sentir que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones _no puede ser que un hollow insignificante me derrote_ pensó furiosa ya que estaban manchando su orgullo.

_Mi cuerpo esta hecho de un material que va más allá de solo carne_ grito el demonio riendo y sacando una zampakuto con la cual atravesó el hombro de karin.

_Hahhaha cabron de mierda_ grito Karin sin mas argumentos, mientras el hollow reía del dolor de la pelinegra.

Toshirou sintió una opresión en el pecho al sentir el reiatsu de karin y el de yuuki disminuir y pelear, asta que el de yuuki casi desaparece.

_Que pasa taicho_ dijo rangiku preocupada al ver una miraba de frialdad en su capitán el cual tomaba su zampakuto y salía corriendo y dirección hacia karin no sin antes darle ordenes.

_Avisa a los demás capitanes que Karin esta peleando sola, pero no se contra que, es raro no siento la otra presencia_ dijo molesto consigo mismo saliendo con shunpo hacia el lugar.

_Hai taicho_ dijo matsumoto sintiendo la desesperación en el reiatsu de su capitán

_Rayos porque no me puedo mover_ gritaba karin escupiendo sangre, aprisionada contra el suelo y las garras del hollow que casi la partían a la mitad por la presión, solo se podía oír sus gritos de dolor _haha hahaha_ cuando el hollow saco su espada de karin.

_Maldita sea no puedo hacer nada si tan solo tuviera mi verdadera zampakuto, a este paso okaa-san morirá_ dijo frustrada tirando su katana y golpeando el suelo con las manos mientras congelaba parte del suelo.

_MALDICIÓN OKAMI PRÉSTAME TU PODER_ grito furiosa sin levantarse del suelo.

_**Lo siento maestra aun mis poderes están en proceso**_ dijo una voz dentro de yuuki la cual derramo un par de lagrimas de impotencia.

_Es hora de que mueras_ grito el hollow lanzando a la pelinegra por los aires y esperándola con katana en mano, pero antes de arrancarle la cabeza a Karin, alguien más apareció, con cantidad de reiatsu inminente.

* * *

_Rayos maldita sea no llegare_ dijo toshirou acelerando el paso casi jadeaba con cada paso que daba su corazón latía rápidamente y desvainaba su zampakuto en el proceso.

_A esto paso Karin, no podre protegerla_ dijo frunciendo el ceño de impotencia.

_**No se preocupe maestro ciento una presencia muy poderosa y extrañamente familiar, pero a la vez desconocido cerca de Karin**_ dijo Hyōrinmaru incomodando a toshirou.

_Yo también lo siento_ dijo concentrándose mas en el reiatsu y dejando su desesperación de lado.

* * *

_Mama_ grito una voz de un chico súper ronca al borde del coraje dándole de un solo tajo en la cabeza al hollow partiéndolo a la mitad y dejando sorprendidas a yuuki y más a Karin que escucho que la llamo mamá, pero tal ves se debió confundir el chico pero aun así le agradecía que la salvara, la pelinegra caía al suelo pero fue tomada en brazos por el chico, y a la vez no pudo evitar perderse en los penetrantes ojos color turquesa que la miraban con una emoción extraña en sus ojos.

_Toshirou_ susurro Karin semiconsciente al perderse en los ojos del chico pero al verlo bien y sentir su reiatsu se dio cuenta que no era el, pero sin decir palabra.

_En verdad, es mejor verte en persona que en una fotografía_ pensó el chico que no dejaba de verla intensamente.

_Pero que es esta extraña sensación_ susurro sintiendo calidez pero a la vez tristeza proviniendo de sus hermosos ojos, a la pelinegra le dio ternura ver las facciones del chico y sin poder evitarlos acaricio una de las mejillas del chico el cual coloco su mano sobre la mano de Karin que perdía la fuerza asta quedar inconsciente en los brazos del chico.

_Oni-chan yo lo tenia bajo control_ dijo yuuki tratando de acercarse a su hermana, en un intento fallido.

_Si ya veo bajo que control, toma tal vez esto te ayude a salvarla la próxima vez_ dijo furioso kai lanzándole una zampakuto idéntica a la de toshirou pero a diferencia esta tenia la empuñadura completamente azul.

_Lo siento hermano_ dijo yuuki tomando la zampakuto y perdiendo el conocimiento con una sonrisa entristecida en su rostro.

Toshirou llego al lugar antes de que el chico desapareciera con shunpo y observo toda la escena tratando de evaluar la situación pero de quedo sorprendido al ver a Karin sangrando e inconsciente en los brazos de un extraño y a yuuki de la inconsciente en el suelo.

_Quien eres y porque tienes a Karin y que le paso yuuki_ dijo Toshirou desconfiado desvainando su zampakuto y levantando su reiatsu.

_No hay momento para explicaciones tenemos que llevarlas al cuarto escuadrón_ dijo kai asta el momento desconocido para toshirou.

Toshirou lo miro desconfiado al ver que estaba encapuchado pero apareció con shunpo frente a yuki y la tomo en brazos sin bajar la guardia y siguiendo de cerca el extraño que parecía conocer la zona demasiado bien.

_**Confié en el maestro siento algo extraño al ver como mira a nuestra Karin**_ dijo Hyōrinmaru haciendo que toshirou se fijara con la mirada de amor que la miraba el chico mientras corría casi desesperado y al vez utilizando kido para curar la heridas de Karin en el camino.

Toshirou lo siguió sin hablar con un poco de celos por lo que le dijo su zampakuto y en cierto modo era cierto la miraba extraño sintió como si la sangre de sus venas hirviera, trato de concentrase en otra cosa como en el estado de yuuki pero ella no tenia ninguna herida solo estaba noqueada, y así siguieron astas llegar a las grandes puertas de la entrada al sereitei, toshirou metido en sus pensamientos mientras que kai, le dirigía una que otra mirada a toshirou se sentía extraño estar ante el.

_¡"¿Quien eres?, y ¿que le paso a kurosaki taicho?"_ dijo Jidanbō desvainando su zampakuto.

_Déjenlo entrar __Jidanbō__, kurosaki esta en mal estado, yo me hare responsable por este chico_ dijo toshirou parándose frente al hombre el cual casi temblaba ante la presencia de toshirou.

_Porque la llama tan formal si sostiene una relación con ella, en verdad que es extraño_ dijo kai con una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar algunas palabra que le menciono su tío antes de mandarlo a buscar a yuuki.

**Flas Black **

Kai caminaba por una mansión gigantesca, pasaba pasillo tras pasillo idéntico recibiendo una reverencia por parte de cada un de los sirvientes, asta que llego a unas grandes puertas blancas siento recibido con una sonrisa de una chica que estaba en la entrada.

_Buen día taicho_ dijo la chica ocultando su mirada frente a su cabello con un tono rosado en sus mejillas mientras que el la miraba fríamente indicándole con la mirada que ya se podía retirar pero la chica parecía no entender lo que trataba de decirle.

_Deja de estar ligando Kai, y date prisa que tu tío te espera para darte las ultimas indicaciones de tu viaje_ dijo una hermosa joven que parecía de una 15 años pero era mas que grande pero aun mantenía su misma apariencia de joven, vestía un traje completamente diferente al de el, era completamente blanco con destellos de dorado y plateado en sus ropas con su zampakuto hermosamente blanca colgando de su cintura, haciéndolo enrojecer más que un tomate.

_Tía pero que rayos dices a mi no me interesan esas cosas_ dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos produciendo una risita por parte de la mujer.

_Hay te pareces tanto a tu padre, jamás se fijo en otra chica que no fuera como tu madre, y también te pareces a ella, siempre negando sus sentimientos_ dijo la chica acercándose el, mientras el se perdía en los hermosos ojos de su tía, preguntándose como alguien tan dulce podría estar casado con alguien tan amargado.

_Y, Recuerda no hacerlo enojar, como lo hacen tus primos_ dijo con una sonrisa mas que grande acomodándole su traje negro de shinigami y peinándolo.

_Hai, tía lo prometo_ dijo sonrojándose y recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de su tía que se alejo dulcemente de el.

Kai continuó su camino hasta entrar a otra oficina donde toco y espero respuesta.

_Pasa kai y siéntate_ dijo una voz áspera dentro de la habitación, kai entro e hizo una reverencia a la cual correspondió la sombra en el escritorio indicándole que se podía sentar con una de las manos, vestido igual que su tía.

_En centro de investigación ya tienen todo bien organizado para que parta mañana señor_ dijo kai mientras que la sombra no dejaba de firmar papeles, asta que se digno a mirarlo con unos ojos los cuales no pudo descifrar.

_Mu bien sabes lo importante de esta misión, así que espero que no tengas ningún error_ dijo la sombra mientras que kai solo moviera la cabeza en señal de afirmación y jugaba con sus pulgares quería preguntar algo pero no sabia si hacerlo o no hasta que se armo de valor y pregunto.

_Disculpe señor puedo preguntarle, sobre…_ pero se quedo con la pregunta en la boca ya que la sombra se levanto y miro por la ventana los hermosos jardines que rodeaba al palacio y empezó a hablar.

_Digamos que es reservado, y ella es muy orgullosa_ dijo con una sonrisa extraña a la cual kai no pudo identificar.

_Que quiere decir con eso señor_ dijo kai imitando a su tío al cual siempre se ha dirigido con respeto no por nada es el rey de la sociedad de almas.

_Cuando lo encuentres te darás cuenta_ dijo una hombre colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de kai y sonriéndole satisfactoriamente.

_Gracias tío, prometo tener éxito en la misión y traer de vuelta a mi hermana_ dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo con una sonrisa de la gran oficina, ya que jamás había recibido una sonrisa por parte de su tío.

**Fin del flash Black**

_Hai hitsugaya taicho_ dijo el gran hombre abriendo las compuertas y dejándolos pasar de inmediato, toshirou de quedo viendo extrañado al pasar frente al joven que sonreía como un idiota, le recordó a el cuando hablaba con Karin.

_Te vas aquedar ahí parado o vas entrar_ dijo toshirou de manera fría y molesta, sacando de sus pensamientos la joven.

_Hai _dijo el joven sonrojado y siguiendo de cerca a toshirou ahora era el, el que lideraba asta llegar al cuarto escuadrón, siendo recibidos por unahana taicho la cual se estaba preparando para salir.

_Hola hitsugaya taicho póngala aquí_ dijo unahana ya con dos camillas preparadas.

Kai solo imito a toshirou el cual puso a yuuki en una camilla y Kai a Karin en otra mirando como respiraba con un poco de dificultad, unahana reviso rápidamente al yuuki, pero estaba mas que bien solo inconsciente.

_Karin,_ grito yuzu apareciendo en medio de toshirou y kai y corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver la sangre en toda la ropa de karin.

_Rápido isane trae el equipo_ dijo unahana casi corriendo la ver que Karin comenzó a escupir sangre y entrando en una habitación cercana.

_Que le pasa a karin taicho_ dijo yuzu con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su hermana en ese estado, pero unahana no respondió y cerro la puerta tras de si para empezar con el tratamiento.

_No te preocupes Karin estará bien_ dijo toshirou mostrándose tranquilo para no preocupar a yuzu, mientras que el comenzó su caminado y mando una mariposa infernal hacia su teniente y otra a la primera división, su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo sentimiento pero su reiatsu si, el cual estaba afectando al ambiente provocando un poco de frio.

_Toshirou gracias por traerla tan rápido_ dijo yuzu limpiándose las lagrimas, pero mirando con duda al chico a lado de ella, a la cual le sorprendió el parecido que tenia con toshirou.

_No me agradezcas yuzu, yo no llegue a tiempo el fue el que salvo a Karin_ dijo Toshirou mirando el suelo y señalando al chico que no dejaba sola a Karin asta ver que estaba entable.

Yuzu miro extrañada al chico al momento que unahana taicho salía mas tranquila de la habitación seguida por una inconsciente Karin la cual ya respiraba mejor y era trasportada hacia otra habitación.

_Se encontraba sorprendentemente bien, utilizaron un kido extraño que jamás había visto y curaron en su totalidad sus heridas internas, excepto una parte de su pulmón, parece ser el trabajo de todo un capitán _dijo unahana mirando a toshirou el cual estaba consternado por el potencial del chico.

El chico se tranquilizo un poco al saber que Karin estaba bien, ahora era el momento de desaparecer antes de que fuera ser más sospechoso así que trato de caminar lento para después salir corriendo.

_Tu espera, detente de una vez_ dijo Toshirou corriendo tras de el con shunpo seguido por unahana y varios oficiales de su escuadrón pero fue demasiado rápido para ellos y desapareció omitiendo su reiatsu totalmente.

_Rayos se ha escapado_ dijo toshirou frustrado, aunque salvo a Karin no dejaba de ser sospechoso ante el.

* * *

Mientras tanto a las afueras del rukongai se abrían las compuertas de la verno con las calaveras, ya casi las cadenas desaparecían en su totalidad, de ella salieron varias presencia muy poderosas las cuales hicieron que varias almas desaparecieran con tan solo poner un pie en el suelo.

_Shura tu buscaras a kuchiki rukia, tu sabes que métodos utilizar, y mata a cualquiera que interfiera_ dijo kesu empezando a dar órdenes, mientras desenvolvía un gran mapa en el suelo.

_Hai_ dijo shura desapareciendo en el mismo instante que le dieron la orden, no por nada es el mejor soldado con ansias de sangre.

_Rokurokubi y yo buscaremos a kurosaki Karin, y el capitán de la decima_ dijo kesu mientras escuchaba quejarse a raijin.

_Porque siempre te quedas con lo mejor kesu-sama_ dijo raijin mas que molesto siendo golpeado por su hermana la cual noto la molestia en los ojos carmesí de kesu, los cuales la volvían loca.

_Siento la impertinencia de mi hermano kesu-sama_ dijo fujinona mientras miraba al suelo con tristeza, ya que kesu solo se concentro en dar ordenes y nada mas.

_Es porque yo soy el líder, no por nada aizen-sama me puso a cargo_ dijo kesu dedicándole una mirada de odio, ya que el ni quisiera quería estar ahí, estaría mejor en su habitación encerrado y apartado de todos esos miserables.

_Ustedes dos se encargaran del capitán de la octava y la decimo tercer_ dijo kesu señalando a raiin y fujiona que no paraban de discutir sin siquiera hacerle caso, solo hizo una señal de negación con la cabeza y continuo.

_Obake tu iras tras el capitán del onceavo escuadrón, creo que será pan comido para tus habilidades_ dijo serio mientras el hombre solo asintió e hiso una mueca con su cara.

_Mmmm_ solo dijo Un hombre con extraños tatuajes en su piel de lunas llenas y estrellas, traía unos extraños aretes por todo el cuerpo solo se limita a decir lo necesario, cabello castaño de ojos cafés, alto a la estatura de ichigo casi de la misma edad, vestía un pantalón negro extrañamente pegado a su cuerpo estilo emo sin camisa, hay un par de joyas color azul incrustadas en sus muñecas, desapareciendo por las puertas que abrieron en uno de los muros hacia el sereitei.

_Lo que pasa es que es un hombre de pocas palabras, no crees que es sexi yukiona_ dijo una mujer de grandes pechos mientras le daba un codazo y después le devuelve un golpe con sus pechos a yuukiona la cual casi sale volando por el golpe.

_Si creo que es sexi, pero no necesitas matarme con esas cosas, para decirme_ grito yukiona molesta mientras venitas aparecían por su rostro.

Y_a lo siento no es mi culpa de que seas tan plana y te de envidia_ dijo las mujer de grandes atributos, moviendo sus propio busto con sus manos, produciendo que el pequeño kesu solo ladeara la cabeza de lado.

_Quien es plana solo soy esbelta no como tu anciana que solo tienes grasa acumulada en tus pechos es por eso que son tan grandes _dijo yuukiona con la poca paciencia que tenia, esa mujer si que la sacaba de los estribos.

_En serio, pero aun así se ven tan antojadles_ dijo Kitsune apareciendo en medio de la discusión.

_Creí que aparecería con tu otra forma he Kitsune_ dijo keso extrañado por la forma en que se presento el zorro.

_No se preocupen de todas maneras la mascara que utilizo ya dejo de ser de utilidad_ dijo Kitsune

_Además aizen-sama me hizo un encargo muy importante_ dijo Kitsune dejando inconsciente en el suelo a un pequeño niño de ojos verdes con un mascara de hollow en forma de murciélago que cubría solo un aparte de su rostro.

_Hay que lindo_ dijo la mujer de grandes atributos dejando reposar a pequeño en sus grandes pechos los cuales solo hicieron que el pequeño se acurrucara mas.

_Déjate de tonterías Rokurokubi y vámonos tenemos trabajo que hacer_ dijo kesu molesto por la falta de importancia que le daba a la misión.

_Yukiona encárgate de lo demás y que nadie interfiera en los planes de aizen-sama, recuerda abrir la puerta a tiempo_ dijo kesu desapareciendo con sonido a su detrás junto a la mujer que radiaba de felicidad.

_Bueno ya me voy parece que aizen me quiere de niñera_ dijo resignado Kitsune desapareciendo junto con el hijo de orihime.

* * *

**Unas horas antes de que los aparecieran en la sociedad de almas.**

En la tienda de urahara se encontraba un pequeño niño observando detenidamente a una ururu de unos 16 años de cabello largo pero con la misma mirada de niña tonta jugando cartas junto a jinta el cual tenía cara de matón y mas con ese cabello rojo.

_No deberías de quedarte ahí arrinconado ven a jugar con nosotros_ dijo Ururu.

_Yo no juego ese tipo de juegos son para niños_ dijo Kibō sentándose enfrente de una gran mesa muy cerca de la pared.

_Déjalo solo es un niño arrogante_ dijo jinta recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte del pelinegro el cual hizo estremecer a ururu y jinta.

A_ veces ese chiquillo me da tanto miedo se parece tanto a ese espada_ dijo jinta recibiendo un golpe por parte de ururu.

_Callare jinta, que no vez que orihime es la que le tiene que contar sobre su padre_ dijo ururu tomando una nueva carta.

_Mamá espero que pronto termines de trabajar_ pensó Kibō mirando perdido por la venta en donde la nubes se movían lentamente y un hombre con forma de zorro caminaba hacia su dirección lo cual hizo exaltar al pequeño,

_Ya lo he sentido_ dijo jinta corriendo en dirección hacia fiera pero antes de que pudieran Salir en hombre derrumbo una de las paredes de la tienda, mientras ururu corrió a proteger a Kibō.

_Gracias ururu_ dijo Kibō pero antes de de cantar victoria el hombre lo toma par su camisa y lo levanto mientras lo olía.

_He venido por tu pequeño_ dijo Un chico de cabello naranjado y ojos marrones, de su cabeza salían unas orejas de zorro vestido con un pantalón corto portaba su cola de zorro, su camisa era color blanca ceñido a su cuerpo parecía un chico de unos 15 años de edad no muy alto.

_Quien rayos eres, yo jamás iré contigo, suéltame_ grito Kibō pateando al zorro, al cual ni le hacían efecto los golpes del niño.

_No, no lo hagas ese tipo esta en otro nivel_ grito jinta con una gran mazo con picos, la cual esquivo el zorro soltando a pequeño.

_Aléjate de el yo me encargare_ dijo ururu saliendo con un arma gigantesca totalmente vendada la cual comenzó a lanzar miles de balas hacia el oponente el cual sonrió y apareció detrás de la ururu lanzándola lejos.

_No ururu,_ grito jinta lanzándose al oponente el cual lo golpeo de la misma manera que a ururu.

_Demonios por que nos atacan cuando no hay nadie_ dijo jinta golpeado el suelo antes de perder el conocimiento.

_Ahora solo somos tu y yo pequeño _dijo el zorro tomando al pequeño por el cuello el cual comenzó a patear asta golpear al zorro con su cabeza a una velocidad la cual apesta y pudo esquivando el zorro., el cual se acerco mas al pequeño.

**Cerca de ahí orihime caminaba con Tatsuki**

_Oye orihime, y cuando piensas contarle a tu hijo sobre su padre_ dijo Tatsuki caminado cerca de su amiga con unas bolsas y mochila donde portaba sus ropas de karate.

_Lo hare pronto, es mejor que sepa la verdad por mi que por otras personas_ dijo orihime mirando hacia el cielo, pero de repente sintió una presencia maligna y poderosa cerca de la tienda de urahara, y su cara cambio a una de preocupación soltando de golpe unas bolsas de alimentos empezando a correr desesperada.

K_ibō, espero que este bien, por favor que no le suceda nada, por favor_ rogaba orihime mientras corría seguida de una extrañada Tatsuki que apenas y la podía alcanzar.

_Que pasa orihime_ grito Tatsuki corriendo preocupada detrás de su amiga.

Los ojos de orihime se agrandaron al ver al zorro acercarse a su hijo así que llamo a las orquirias que tiene en forma de broche en su cabeza "_Santen Kesshun"_ grito colocando un escudo sobre su hijo antes de que el zorro pusiera sus manos en el.

_Pero que rayos_ dijo el hombre tratando de romper el escudo que se formo delante del pequeño que lo miraba desafiante.

_Quien eres y que quieres de mi hijo_ grito orihime colocándose delante del pequeño que la miraba con sorpresa, ya que su madre siempre era amable con todos, pero esta vez no.

_Mi nombre no importa solo obedezco ordenes de aizen-sama_ grito el zorro apareciendo en medio de orihime y lanzándola hacia una de las paredes aun en pie de la tienda de urahara, mientras el escudo delante del niño se rompía y el lo tomaba del cuello.

_Si le haces daño te matare_ grito orihime con determinación mientras salía de los escombros mas que lastimada con su vestido roto pero ni con los moretones permitiría que se llevara a su hijo.

_Tsubaki Koten Zanshun_ grito orihime haciendo que una persona en miniatura en forme de mariposa se formara frente a ella, la cual se lanzo a una velocidad impresionante hacia el enemigo, pero este lo pateo como si fuera una mosca.

_Mi trabajo aquí ha concluido, además no eres rival para mi mocosa_ dijo el zorro abriendo las puertas de la berno.

_Mamá_ grito el pequeño mientras unas extrañas lagrimas color verde corrían por su rostro en el cual se formo una masca casi en forma de murciélago.

_Noonoo déjalo, __Kibō__ iré por ti lo prometo, no tengas miedo_ grito orihime tratando inútilmente de alcanzar al zorro el cual desaparecía con su hijo delante de esas puertas, orihime sin mas que hacer se desplomo en el suelo.

_Orihime que esta pasando_ grito Tatsuki llegando agitada por la corrida pero preocupada por su amiga la cual se estremecía en el suelo mientras llorada y las orquirias de su broche trataban de consolarla.

_Lo siento no pude hacer nada_ dijo Tsubaki recibiendo una mirada de negación por sus compañeros los cuales miraban devastada a orihime ya que se llevaron su única razón para vivir.

_Se lo llevaron Tatsuki y no se adonde_ lloraba desconsolada orihime en los brazos protectores de su amiga la cual no sabia si ponerse a llorar con su amiga de impotencia.

_Porque nunca puedo proteger lo que quiero, porque_ grito orihime, mientras que Tatsuki no encontraba manera de controlarla.

_Ya orihime, cálmate por favor no es tu culpa, será mejor ir a buscar a ichigo y rukia ellos nos ayudaran_ dijo Tatsuki limpiando las lagrimas de su amiga mientras ella observaba diferente.

HASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUATADO

Y

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE AUN SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA...


	13. Un paso más cerca…

N/A:

¡Buen día!

Lectores que siguen esta historia. Primero que nada, una sincera disculpa por el largo tiempo sin actualizar, quiero aclarar que fue por motivos de la escuela y un bloqueo de ideas.

Además me puse a releer toda la historia por cuarta, no quinta… En realidad ya perdí la cuenta, jejeje. En fin solo para darme cuenta que tengo muy mala ortografía o mejor dicho "Horrorosa ortografía" Espero mejorar en eso.

Bueno ya estoy de vuelta y espero seguir actualizado mi loca y larga historia.

**… ღ****…**

Importante aclarar que **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**. Tanto la serie como los personajes, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.

**… ღ****…**

Para que la historia cobre un mejor sentido:

_Los POV y conversaciones._

El relato hecho por autor.

«Pensamientos»

(Notas de autor)

**- Conversaciones con el alma.**

**- Conversaciones de Hollow interno**

"Respuesta a conversación con el alma de shinigami"

*Flash Black/ Anteriormente*

… **ღ****…**

Aizen hace su primer movimiento, sus piezas toman su lugar dentro de esta inmensa tabla de ajedrez, la primera jugada del inicio de esta batalla, donde se perderán vidas invaluables. El ganador sera… aquel que esta dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo.

Capitulo13

Un paso más cerca…

***Unos días antes…**

A media noche una silueta alta y de amplios hombros, corría sin un rumbo preciso. Sus pasos ligeros, no provocaban ningún ruido mientras recorría sigiloso las desoladas calles del ºSeireitei. Detuvo su andar en cuanto llego a la entrada del subterráneo, entro de un salto, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de los túneles, que solo algunos de los oficiales del escuadrón cuatro, conocía. (En donde fue a parar Ichigo, la primera vez que entro al Seireitei, para ser exactos)

Siguió su camino por algunos minutos, no parecía apresurado, puesto que caminaba con calma y tranquilidad, tomándose su tiempo. Los acueductos repentinamente se volvieron angostos, tan angostos que se transformaron en un pasillo, un pasillo sin salido. Continúo, hasta posar sus manos sobre un espacio del muro. Esto no parecía raro a la vista del hombre, como si numerosas veces antes hubiera hecho el mismo recorrido.

Concentro un poco de ºReiatsu. La yema de su mano, brillo en una intensa luz dorada que se esparció por algunas secciones específicas del muro hasta formar el diagrama de un sello espiritual. Cuando la luz se hubo opaco, con un movimiento sutil empujo lentamente la pared, esta se deslizo con facilidad, hacia delante, revelando un pasadizo secreto y a su vez unas escalera descendían a una especie de sótano. El resto del camino estaba iluminado por una tenue luz, proveniente de varias antorchas. Bajo sin el menor titubeo, justo después la pared, tras de sí, se cerro, esto no pareció incomodarlo. Camino hasta llegar a una sala que era únicamente iluminada, por la luz parpadeante de un extraño televisor, el cual mostraba a una mujer de cabellos naranjas, vestida de dorado y blanco. Parada de espaldas al recién llegado en lo que parecía ser una habitación de un extenuante blanco. La dama se giro, dejando a la vista su bello rostro y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a hablar.

— _Ha encontrado mi libro, ¿no es así? Isshin._ —Acertó la mujer utilizando un tono de la voz repleto de angustia. Inquietud que sus ojos color ámbar ocultaron tras bajar la cabeza, sin dejar de mirara con ternura una fotografía en sus manos. Imagen donde tres niños sonreían, jugueteado y corriendo en un parque.

— _Así es, Masaki. Lo saben todo, saben que no estás muerta._ — Confirmó Isshin descubriéndose el rostro. Sorprendiendo a Masaki con tal afirmación.

— _No te mortifiques, amor. Lo han tomado muy bien, inclusive Ichigo, pero tienen la esperanza de verte algún día._ — Tranquilizo Isshin adquiriendo una mirada pacifica, en un intento de aliviar el pánico que su esposa mostró.

— _¡Isshin!_ — Llamó, subiendo el tono de voz.

— _Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Tienes que saber que esta apunto de suceder algo malo. Los poderes de Karin, están a punto de despertar, lo siento en mi interior y si estoy en lo correcto, Aizen ha comenzado a mover sus piezas. Incluso aquí, mi padre se comenzó a comportar extraño, como si no fuera él. Ha cerrado y cortado cualquier vinculo con la sociedad de almas, de hecho, en este momento, estoy quebrantando muchas leyes, las misma leyes que el impuso. Me temo que ya se ha enterado de la existencia de mis hijos._ — La preocupación tras esa corazonada, basada en los hechos que la mujer estaba presenciando en carne propia, eran alarmantes.

— _Eso, es extraño y preocupante. El Soitaicho no ha comentado nada, pero le noto preocupado desde que se esparció el rumor de que Aizen está vivo._ — Isshin expresó su inquietud. En el momento que tocaron a la puerta del lado donde se encontraba una petrificada Masaki.

— _¡Masaki-sama, el rey desea verla, necesita de su presencia inmediata! —_ Avisó una voz varonil.

— _En un momento salgo. Espere, por favor, estoy un poco ocupada._ — Respondió con gentileza, moderando el tonó de su voz, sonando amable a pesar de lo preocupada que se encontraba.

— _He tenido una visión, donde Karin se… ella misma se corona reina del ºJigoku e Ichigo…Ichigo y Rukia se asesina entre si…. —_Narró quebrándose le la voz en las ultimas palabra y rompiendo a llorar.

— _Por favor Isshin, no permitas que pase eso, no lo permitas. Diles a mis hijos que les amo…_

— _¡Masaki-sama, abra la puerta o la derribaremos! —_ Se escucho amenazar hostil a varios guardias detrás de la puerta cerrada.

— _Ellos lo saben, Masaki. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no suceda, lo que has visto._ — Isshin dio su palabra. Empuñando las manos de impotencia, odiaba estar separado de su esposa, solo por el simple hecho, de que el no es de alguna casa noble.

— _Gracias y adiós Isshin, te amo. Muy pronto todo esto terminara, te lo aseguro. Ahora que sé, que mis hijos me han perdonado, ya no temo morir._ — Confesó Masaki, con una mirada feroz. La misma mirada determinada que su hijo mayor poseía, en momentos difíciles. Su herencia por parte de su madre.

— _No, no Masaki, espera. No hagas nada._ — Rogó Isshin, reparando en las llamas de reaitsu azul celeste que emergían del cuerpo de su esposa, que comenzó a levantar su energía espiritual a un nivel alarmante. Tan poderoso e intenso, que se perdió la comunicación y la pantalla se tiño en estática. *****

**Tiempo Actual**

— _Escuchemos su reporte Hitsugaya ºTaicho._ — Ordenó el ºSoitaicho, estableciendo el silencio alrededor del peliblanco, el cual comenzó a hablar como si no le importara como estaba Karin… pero en realidad por dentro no quería estar en esa estúpida reunión, prefería estar al lado de su Karin cuando despertara.

— _Según el informé de Kurosaki Yuuki. Todo avanzaba según los detalles de la misión, "Inspección y limpieza" Hasta que un ºHollow abordo por sorpresa a Kurosaki Taicho, su acompañante a esta primera misión como shinigami en campo. Basta decir, que se trataba de una nueva especie, puesto que el Hollow no emana reiatsu alguno. Además poseía una zampakuto al igual que los espadas de la batalla de invierno y fue es tan fuerte como para derrotar un Taicho ejerciendo su Bankai y su subordinado._ — Narró de manera fría, como siempre lo hace en las reuniones. Dejo pasa unos minutos para que el resto de capitanes asimilar la primera parte del informe.

— _Cuando llegue al lugar, no solo me encontré con Kurosaki, también había un individuo. No hostil, parecía un Shinigami experimentado, con alto conocimiento del Seteitei puesto que se traslado aquí, sin la necesidad de que le diera alguna indicación. Poco después de dejar a Kurosaki Taicho en la cuarta división, desapareció. Su físico y fuerza encaja con el joven que salvo la vida de Shūhei Fukitaicho. El solo elimino al Hollow sin ningún inconveniente muy por el contrario que Kurosaki..._ — Describió detalles y su opinión con tranquilidad evitando olvidar alguno, como si nada pasara. Eso hasta que fue interrumpido por un enfadado y hostil Ichigo.

— _¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?, cuando ni siquiera pudiste proteger a mi hermana y además, dejaste escapar al único sospechoso!_ — Recriminó Ichigo, molesto por la falta de preocupación y carácter frió que ponía Toshirou ante cualquier situación.

Toshirou completamente harto, elevo su reiatsu, tal como lo hacía Ichigo.

— _¿Cómo crees, que yo me siento? El saber que Karin sigue inconsciente por mi culpa._ — Gruño Toshirou, enfrentando a Ichigo a la par, sin apartar su mirada azul-hielo de los ojos marrones, que echaban fuego.

— _Cálmense capitanes, no es el momento de discutir._ — Interrumpió el comandante, observando con desaprobación la pelea de reiatsus de sus dos subordinados que invadía completamente la sala de juntas, mientras los demás capitanes se quedaban consternados al escuchar las declaraciones del peliblanco, ya que pocas veces se le miraba tan molesto o vociferando por algo y menos por una chica.

— _Serénate Ichigo-san, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que paso y mucho menos Hitsugaya Taicho. Si no fuera por el, tu hermana no estuviera con vida_. — Habló Unahana, tratando de apaciguar lo hostil de la situación.

— _¡Basta! No es el momento de hablar sobre su relación que tiene con Kurosaki taicho. Así que, Hitsugaya Taicho, Kurosaki Taicho. Si no les molesta, podrían tomar su lugar._ — Bramó el comandante. Golpeando su bastón contra el suelo, haciendo que todos le prestaran la debida atención.

— _¡Al diablo con esto, me largo!—_ Dijo Toshirou, sorprendiendo al comandante y a todo el resto de capitanes. Que miraban atónitos el lugar por donde había desaparecido el peliblanco.

— _Nunca imagine ver a Hitsugaya Taicho efectuar tal falta de respeto. Lo creería de cualquiera de los Kurosaki, pero de él._ — Susurró Kyōraku e Ukitake, los cuales no podían evitar reír discretamente ante la primera impertinencia del peliblanco. Suponiendo, cual seria la causa del cambio tan brusco del capitán.

— _Declaro situación de emergencia. A cualquiera que vea al joven con la descripción ya mencionadas por Shūhei Fukitaicho y Hitsugaya Taicho, arrestarlo de inmediato y tráiganlo ante mi presencia. _— Decretó, ignorando el mal comportamiento de Hitsugaya Taicho y dando por finalizada la junta.

**… ღ…**

Karin abrió los ojos al mundo lentamente. Encontrando de frente con el rostro de una muy eufórica Yuzu.

— _¡Karin, me alegro que hayas despertado!_ — Chilló, aplastando su cuerpo sensible, con sus brazos en un asfixiante abrazo. Con una fuerza que nadie pensó que Yuzu poseía.

— _También me alegro de verte Yuzu. ¡Eh!, espera ¿Me puedes explicar que hago en el cuarto escuadrón?_ — Karin interrogó, confusa. Aspirando grandes bocados de aire a la vez que observaba las paredes blanca de la habitación.

— _Fuiste herida en una batalla contra in Hollow. Hitsugaya Taicho junto con otro chico, te encontraron y trajeron hace un par de horas._ — Yuzu explicó un poco extrañada por la falta de orientación de su hermana.

— _Ya recuerdo._ — Murmuró Karin. Recapacitando con decepción los hechos pasados, no podía crees que un Hollow tan insignificante, la derrotara tan fácil, a pesar de tener activo su Bankai.

«Necesito más entrenamiento. No es suficiente con el nivel que tengo, así no podre proteger a nadie ». — Caviló empuñando las manos y arrugaba las sabanas que la cubría.

— _¿Cómo está Yuuki? — Averiguó Karin. Levantándose bruscamente al recordar las_ confusas palabras del Hollow o más bien el nombre de la persona que buscaba. Entonces la búsqueda de Yuuki pasó a segundo término.

— _¿Donde está Toshirou? Necesito hablar con él._ — Karin comunicó en busca de sus ropas.

— _Yuuki esta inconsciente, pero está bien. Unahana Taicho dijo que no tenía ninguna herida y Hitsugaya-san está en una reunión de capitanes. No debería preocuparte por eso, tu prioridad es descansar, perdiste mucha sangre._ — Yuzu respondió, preocupada con la forma de actuar de Karin, que pasaba al lado de ella con su zampakuto envainada y haori puesto.

— _Bien, iré a buscarlo._ — Karin anunció, poco antes de salir en busca del capitán de la décima. No tuvo que avanzar mucho, cuando paso de largo junto a el, por las prisas. Se detuvo y giro, sin esperar que el peliblanco estuviera prado frente a ella y la recibiera con un beso profundo, sin darle tiempo de respirar. Provocando un sonrojo en Yuzu, que regreso a la habitación antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera verla.

— _Karin, me alegro que estés bien. —_Toshirou habló al separarse un poco para abrazarla fuertemente, por la cintura.

— _Creo… que debería de ser atravesada por una zampakuto enemiga más seguido. Si de esta manera me vas a recibir._ —Karin saco a flote su sarcasmo, removiendo un mechón del cabello de Toshirou, que caía sobre uno de sus ojos.

— _Toshirou, hay algo importante que debes de saber._ —Karin recordó su propósito, olvidándose del rostro sonrojado de Toshirou ante su inesperada acción.

— _Eso no importa ahora. Deberías estar descansando, Unahana Taicho indicó que perdiste mucha sangre._ —Toshirou la arrastro de nuevo a la habitación, obligando a la joven a recostarse. Yuzu no estaba, al parecer desapareció a través de una de las ventanas.

— _¡Esto es importante! ¡El Hollow te estaba buscando a ti! Pero por alguna razón que desconozco, te confundió con Yuuki, es por eso que nos ataco._ — Karin relató, desasiéndose del agarre del chico.

Toshirou, no le presto la debida atención, estaba más que decepcionado de si mismo, al no poder protegerla, ni de un Hollow.

— _¡¿Que no estabas en medio de una reunión de capitanes?!_ — Preguntó Karin, causando que Toshirou se quedara callado y otra voz ajena a él, contestara.

La voz se originó de una silueta alta que apareció en la puerta, con una sonrisa de bula tatuada en el rostro aun ceñudo.

— _¡Estaba, tú lo has dicho! Resulto ser que abandono la reunión en medio del dictamen del viejo. No sin decirnos primero, que todos nos fuéramos al diablo._ —Ichigo respondió, manteniendose en la misma posición, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, recargado en el marco de la puerta. (Si, lo se. Ichigo es bipolar)

— _¡¿En serio?! Pero, Toshirou no es capaz de eso ¿o, si?_ —Karin se extraño quedando un poco atónita ante la respuesta de Ichigo. Aquella acción, sonaba más bien, como algo que hubiera hecho su impulsivo hermano no el estoico capitán de la décima. Poco después carcajeó sin control al solo imaginar la cara arrugada y amargada del Soitaicho.

**… ღ…**

Rukia se encontraba en su escuadrón, sentada en el escritorio del capitán, llenando el papeleo correspondiente, cuando una ºjigokuchō entro volando por la ventana, posicionándose en su mano.

— _Kurosaki Taicho, Kuchiki Fukitaicho. El comandante necesita que partan a investigar el lugar donde fue atacada Kurosaki Taicho, de inmediato._ — Notificó la mariposa emitiendo el sonido de la voz del teniente de la primera división.

« ¿Que debería hacer?». —Rukia indagó. Mordiéndose el labio inferior al recordar que tenia a los niños en el escuadrón. Sus divagaciones se terminaron en cuanto se escucharon unos ligeros golpes en la puerta. Una sonrisa cómplice se formo en el rostro de la teniente, al reconocer las dos emisiones de Reiatsu. Debido a sus experimentadas habilidades en detección de Reiatsu.

— _Pase. — Pidió dejando de lado sus labores, para fijar su mirada en los dos_ individuos.

— _¡Hola, Rukia-san! _ — Saludo Yuzu sonriente, sonrisa que le indico que Karin estaba bien. Apareciendo detrás de un nervioso y sonrojado Hanataro.

— _Kurosa… Kuchiki Fukitaicho. Ichigo me envió para informarle que Karin está bien y que se quedaría un momento en la division cuatro._ — Explicó Hanataro, haciendo una reverencia.

— _¡Qué bueno que vienen Hanataro, Yuzu! Necesito que me hagan un favor. Tengo que ir hacer una investigación que ordeno el Soitaicho, pero Masaki y Kaien están aquí ¿Pueden cuidarlos por un momento? —_ Solicitó Rukia colocándose a ºSode no Shirayuki en la cintura.

— _Pero Rukia-san… No puedes ir sola… Ichigo se molestara._ — Protestó Hanataro, tan nervioso que su protesta sonó más bien, como un ruego, mientras los hijos de sus dos amigos entraban a la habitación corriendo a saludar a Yuzu.

— _¡Hola tía Yuzu! ¿A donde va mamá?_ — Kaien examinó la situación, con una ceja levantada. Puesto que su madre llevaba atada su respectiva zampakuto.

— _No lo hará. Adema, está ocupado y no quiero interrumpirlo. Así que cuida a los niños y cuando Ichigo regrese le informas lo que paso, para que me alcance en el mismo lugar que ataron a Karin._ — Con ese ultimo comentario. Rukia desapareció con shunpo, dejando a Hanataro.

Que tenía una mueca de espanto al solo imaginarse la cara molesta de Ichigo, en tanto se enterara de que su esposa, no lo espero, para ir a una misión peligrosa.

**… ღ…**

— _¿Creo que alguien estaba preocupado por ti?_ — El tonó de bula estaba presente en la voz de Ichigo. Provocando que apareciera un sonrojo en el peliblanco, el cual ya se estaba hartando de esa situación. Su control en sus emociones se esta rompiendo, gracias a más de una hora burlas.

— _¡Ahh, mi Taicho luce tan lindo, cuando está enamorado!_ — Rangiku chilló con ternura. Riendo y haciendo señas a Ichigo para que continuara molestándolo.

— _Aun no puedo creer que mi capitán les haya dicho que se fueran al diablo. Me gustaría haber estado ahí._ — Matsumoto deseó mientras removía los cabellos de su capitán, que estaba sentado junto a la cama de Karin. De la misma manera que un adulto felicitando a un niño pequeño. Las venas comenzaron a saltarse en la frente de un airado Toshirou.

— _Cállense de una puta vez ¡Matsumoto, Kurosaki!_ — Toshiruo exploto al igual que su congelan te reiatsu, lo cual solo produjo que Ichigo y Matsumoto se carcajearan. Hasta que la risa de Karin predomino entre las demás.

—_Ichi-ni, Ran-chan, déjenlo en paz. Si no se hará más viejo y cascarrabias de lo que ya es. —_ Karin detuvo las burlas, solo por un segundo, puesto que su comentario provoco risas aun más fuertes. Curiosamente el comentario ni molesto al peliblanco, solo se quedo mirándola, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

La cual solo Ichigo noto. Con aquel gesto, comprendió los sentimientos del peliblanco. Sintió como si se estuviera viendo si mismo, cada vez que lastimaban a Rukia y ella despertaba sana y salva.

— _Toshirou. Si vieras la cara de idiota que tienes al ver a Karin, te reirías de ti mismo. —_ Ichigo comentó, riendo. Produciendo que Rangiku y Hisagi le siguieran.

En teniente de la novena llego en cuanto se entero que su capitana estaba en el cuarto escuadrón, llego más rápido que un rayo. Todos estaban compartiendo un momento agradable, cuando de repente quedaron conmocionados por un grito emitido por la garganta de Ichigo.

— _¡Rukia! —_ Vociferó Ichigo preocupado. Al sentir el reiatsu de Rukia debilitarse un poco, produciendo que los demás lo vieran extrañado.

— _¿Que pasa con Rukia, Ichi-ni?…._ — Karin se apresuro a preguntar.

Repentinamente todos en la habitación adquirieron una expresión seria, justo en el momento de haber sentido una presencia conocida. Reiatsu que solo podía pertenecerle a un individuo, un mal que se creía erradicado desde hace años, seguido de otras presencias desconocidas, pero poderosas. Qué aparecían en secciones específicas dentro de todo el Seireitei y también en un lugar dentro del Rukongai.

— _Aizen, ese maldito sigue con vida. —_ Toshirou rompió el momento de tensión al mencionar el nombre de aquel traidor, empuñando las manos hasta que saliera sangre de ellas.

Karin al ver esa reacción de odio en Toshirou, provoco un poco de irracionales celos ya que ella sabia la razón por la que Toshirou odiaba tanto a ese tipo.

— _¡Algo está ocurriendo afuera!_ — Comunicó Matsumoto, desvainado su zampakuto, seguido de una gran explosión dentro del cuarto escuadrón, lo cual alerto a todos.

**… ღ…**

Aterrizó con shunpo en medio del lugar indicado. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo común, más que tenues residuos de Reiatsu de la batalla que Karin y Yuuki, perdieron. Comenzó a recorrer el sitio en busca de señales de vida. No podía confiarse, estaba sola y no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de un ataque sorpresa. Sus pasos fueron precavidos y lentos, sujetaba fuertemente la empuñadura de su zampakuto en caso de un ataque imprevisto, sus ojos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento.

El silencio que la envolvió se torneó peligroso e insólito conforme avanzaba, sin encontrar ni una sola presencia. Eso se prologó por un relativamente corto periodo de tiempo, hasta que algo, entre las sombras a su detrás, intento sujetarla, con claras intenciones de matarla. Afortunadamente logro esquivarlo, en un ágil movimiento salto hacia un árbol, se oculto entre sus frondosas ramas buscando al atacante y el lugar de donde provino el ataque, pero nada. Sus ojos no vieron nada, pero sus sentidos si, los instintos dentro gritaban alertas de un peligro inminente.

El terreno estaba vació, ni siquiera sentía la pesada intención asesina, que inundo el ambiente, cuando fue atacada por aquella sombra silenciosa. Después de aquello, la calma regreso, pero no era una tranquilidad que se disfruta, parecía más como la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Entre las ramas frondosas de los arboles que rodeaban el terreno, se colaba el viento, como un susurro asechan-te.

« ¿Que rayos esta sucediendo aquí?». — Rukia especuló manteniendose alerta. Repentinamente la aparente tranquilidad fue aplastada con violencia por la misma aura diabólica de antes, consecutivo a esto, un estruendoso y resonante eco retumbo en los tímpanos de Rukia. El eco simulaba un grito agonizante.

Conmocionada, ataco al primer movimiento extraño.

— _Hadou 4, Byakurai. —_ Recitó Rukia. Un potente rayo salio disparado de sus dedos, impactándose contra un árbol. El ataque provocó que una parvada de pájaros que habitaba el árbol, huyeran despavoridos, revoloteando sus alas con desesperación.

La teniente quiso palmearse por aquella estupidez, eso seguramente reveló su ubicación al enemigo invisible. Debía tranquilizarse, si quería tener éxito en su misión.

« ¡Cálmate, Rukia! Si, ese eco fue aterrador y que. Eres un shinigami que enfrenta Hollow, esto no es nada». — Se gritó, recuperando las mascara de frialdad que poseía todo Kuchiki. En eso estaba cuando una voz salió de la oscuridad provocando que Rukia se pusiera en posición de pelea, con lentitud alzo el rostro para enterarse que múltiples ojos amarillos, le observaban desde distintos puntos. Era imposible calcular un número exacto de los enemigos que Rukia creía tener.

— _¡Tú debes de ser Kuchiki Rukia!_ — Interrogó una voz aterradora. Oculta en la sombras.

— _¡¿Quién o que eres tú?!—_ Exigió saber Rukia poniéndose en guardia con su zampakuto en mano.

— _¡Eso no importa! —_ Se burlo el ser desconocido. Parecía estar jugando con la mente de Rukia.

En las sombras se movió y en lo que parecía una ráfaga de aire, atacó. Esta vez, Rukia no pudo evitar el golpe invisible que se aproximo a su rostro y le tiro del árbol con fuerza.

Cayo en el suelo, más o menos de pie, con una rodilla contraída mientras se limpiaba un residuo de sangre que salio de su boca, se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha y en el suelo vislumbro una sombra.

— _Eres más fuerte de lo que creí. Pero aun así tendrás que venir con nosotros, por las buenas o… por las malas shinigami._ — Hablaron al unísono varias voces roncas con una tonalidad autoritaria. Rukia se limito a atacar a lo que parecía ser el aire.

—_º ¡Hadō #31, Shakkahō!_ — En sus manos comenzó a formarse una gran bola de energía roja, como si fuera fuego. La lanzó hacia la multitud de ojos y en el suelo la silueta de antes se movió para evitar el ataque, poco después con un rápido movimiento Rukia apareció al otro lado y proporciono una estocada.

— _¡Ahhhh! —_

El rugido que se escucho a continuación y la sangre que goteo de su zampakuto revelo un ser espectral de color negro en cuatro patas, triplicando su tamaño, sin rostro, ni presencia. Este se desvaneció en partículas.

— _¡No voy a ninguna parte!_ — Declaró Rukia con hostilidad.

La voz regresó repleta de ira, por la astucia que Rukia mostró.

— _¿Cómo quieras? Entonces, será por las malas._ — Aulló el demonio, soltando un gemido aterrador. Aquel eco ensordecedor fue la señal para atacar.

De las sombras surgieron una cantidad abrumadora de los mismos seres. Uno de ellos sobresalían entre el montón, era gigantesco, en una de las patas portaban un aro color dorado y a diferencia de los demás, este tenia un rostro. En realidad, una máscara Hollow, con extraños tatuajes, muy diferente a los Hollow ordinarios. Poseía unos grandes colmillos de los cuales salía una extraña sustancia, color roja.

Los ojos diabólicos, color amarillo, estaban en todas partes, sobre ella y alrededor. Estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos.

**… ღ…**

En una habitación del cuarto escuadrón, una aparente niña despertaba de su siglo de inconsciencia.

« ¡No es posible! ¡Ya están aquí! ». — Pensó Yuuki, despertando bruscamente sintiendo las múltiples presencias.

Tomó su zampakuto. En cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto con la katana, esta se ilumino en un brillo color azul, bajo sus dedos…

— _¡Así que ya estás listo Okami!_ — Murmuró Yuuki con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro...

**… ღ…**

Karin tomó su zampakuto que estaba al lado de su cama y salió corriendo detrás de los demás, los cuales fueron atacados en el momento que salieron del edificio, por una gran flama de fuego, la cual casi los carboniza.

— _Pero, qué rayos. —_ Dijo Ichigo, percatándose de dos sombras que flotaban arriba del escuadrón con unas sonrisas tatuadas en las caras.

— _¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Cómo entraron? —_ Toshirou exigió una respuesta de las sombras. Desde la dirección de los ºRyoka se escucho una risa macabra que te helaba los huesos, repentinamente una ataque se dirigió hacia ellos.

— _¡Cuidado Kurosaki! —_ Advirtió Toshirou, demasiado tarde, puesto que Ichigo fue cogido en medio del ataque, por unos hilos que parecían alambres y empezaron a estrujarlo como si fuera algún tipo de tela. Hasta que Toshirou apareció cortando los hilos antes de que lo partieran en trozos.

— _Como rayos consiguió cortar mis cabellos, nadie los ha podido cortar._ — La mujer de grande atributos estaba consternada.

— _Kurosaki ve por Rukia, yo me encargare de ellos. _— Ordeno Toshirou desvainado su zampakuto al lado de Matsumoto.

— _¡Gracias Toshirou, cuida de mi hermana!_ — Indicó Ichigo, antes de desaparecer con shunpo.

— _Taicho, están apareciendo Hollow de bajo nivel por doquier, no podremos solos._ —Matsumoto comentó, destruyendo algunos...

**… ღ…**

Karin salió del edificio seguida de Yuuki a la cual le gritó

— _Quédate aquí Yuuki, es una orden. Estos tipos son demasiado_. — Desvaino a Ryu.

— _¡Eh! ¡No me quedare, ºOka-san!—_ Objetó Yuuki, aniquilando un Hollow, el cual se destruyo el contacto con el filo de la katana.

Karin observo detenidamente hasta llegar a la conclusión que de algún modo el reiatsu congelan te que emanaba la zampakuto, era parecido al de ºHyōrinmaru.

— _¡Karin te presento mi zampakuto, Okami!_ — Exhibió Yuuki con una sonrisa a la cual Karin contesto con una igual, indicándole que podía pelear.

— _Ten mucho cuidado y si crees que no puedes con el enemigo. Quiero que huyas de aquí, no importa que…._ —Explicó Karin, removiendo los cabellos de su hija adoptiva antes de desaparecer con shunpo, para aparecer a lado de Matsumoto que destruía un par de Hollow junto Hisagi.

— _Eres mucho mejor que lo que contaban mis tíos._ — Yuuki confesó en un susurro, con una sonrisa en el rostro que no pudo disimular.

— _¡Hace años que no te miraba sonreír enana!_ — Habló una sombra a su detrás causando que la sonrisa se borrara.

**… ღ…**

Las dos sombras por fin dieron a conocer su identidad al notar a Karin salir del edificio, uno de ellos sonrió.

Se trataba de una extravagante y jovial mujer, vestida con una corta Yukata colo roja con un fajilla de tela satinada color negro atado en la diminuta cintura, una abertura se abría paso desde la cadera hasta el final mostrando una de sus bien dotadas piernas, sus enormes pechos se apretaban en el enorme escote queriendo salir, las enormes manga de la Yukata caían a cada lado de los delgados y desnudos hombros. Poseía cabello corto hasta la barbilla de un negro azabache a juego con su tez bronceada y ojos parecidos a dos estanques azulados y profundos, que expresaban solo malicia mientras inspeccionaban a la otra mujer. Basta decir que tenía los suficientes atributos para dejar a cualquiera con un derrame nasal.

A su lado, se mi sentado en cuclillas estaba un niño, aparentemente indefenso, pero si observabas más allá de lo que los ojos humanos se limitan a ver, detectabas la hostilidad y la mortandad que emanaba su esencia. Poseía el semblante estoico de un hombre mayor mientras mantenía una mirada inexpresiva, sus ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí, cubiertos ligeramente por uno rebeldes e irregulares mechones de cabello. Su piel en extremo blanca se contrarrestaba con el color negro de su cabello, que enmarcaba su rostro de bebe.

— _¡Tú debes de ser Kurosaki Karin! —_ Aseguro la mujer, encorvandose un poco para ver mejor.

— _¿Para que, quieras saber_? — Toshirou interrogó con un tono hostil apareciendo delante de Karin, como un lobo que protege a su cachorro.

— _¡Ehhh! No tienes nada de especial_. — Agregó poco después de estudiar meticulosamente el físico de Karin.

— _Toshirou, puedo protegerme sola._ — Karin protestó ceñuda y enfadada por la sobre protección de Toshirou.

— _No, lo creo Karin. Aun tienes una herida reciente y no dejare que te hagan daño, de nuevo._ — Toshirou contradijo con seriedad, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Karin. Atisbo que ignoro.

— _ºRokurokubi, encárgate de ellos, yo me encargo de la chica._ — Decreto con voz ronca.

Segundos después desapareció de la penetrante mirada del capitán, para reaparecer en medio de ambos. Toshirou se sorprendió ante la velocidad que el niño empleo, sorpresa por la cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. De una sola patada puso varios metros de distancia entre Toshirou y Karin.

Karin debido a la potencia del golpe dirigido a su estomago, le saco el aire…

— _¡Karin!_ — Gruñó Toshirou consternado.

— _¡Kan-chan!_ — Llamó Matsumoto, tratando de llegar a Karin, pero una fisura en el cielo capto su atención. La fisura se fue ampliando hasta convertirse en una garganta profunda que lentamente fue mostrando a diez menos grandes que aguardaban en su interior, lanzando ceros en su dirección...

— _¡Taicho!—_ Vociferó Hisagi, pero fue bloqueo por los menos grades que aparecieron ante Matsumoto.

Ambos pelearon a la par y destruyeron a la mayoría, pero justo cuando creían que terminaban, las mascaras de los menos comenzaron a regenerarse y se partieron por la mitad. Ante la mirada atónita de ambos tenientes, los atacantes duplicaron sus números.

— _¿Qué rayos?_ — Hisagi murmuró ha la ves que partía de nuevo por la mitad a varios menos, pero a diferencia de los que ya conocían y había estudiado en sus días en la academia, estos parecían tener un nuevo poder, puesto que mas tardaba en aniquilarnos cuando estos se regeneraban, dejando dos en el lugar del original…

**… ღ…**

— _¡Hace años que no te miraba sonreír enana!_ — Habló una sombra a su detrás causando que la sonrisa se borrara.

— _¡Cállate idiota! Acaso te lo tengo que repetir toda la vida. ¡No me digas enana!_ — Yuuuki reprochó, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo su rostro frió de siempre.

— _Lo que se ve, no se niega. Además eres tan solo una linda y molesta niñata_. — Kai chilló, utilizando un tono de voz lleno de ternura falsa.

Colocando su mano en la cabeza de Yuuuki, esto con el propósito de hacer más visible la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos. Aquel acto enfureció a la albina y con un brusco golpe, saco de su cabellera la mano de Kai y comenzó a caminar, rumbo a donde peleaban, Matsumoto y Hisagi.

— _¿A dónde vas, Yuuki? Sabes que no podemos interferir en esta batalla. Yuuki, aun no es tiempo._ — Kai trató de detenerla, con un deje de voz, en el cual se notaba su impotencia.

— _No me importa, Kai. Al permanecer un largo lapso en esta linea del tiempo, he aprendido…_ Sus palabras de pausaron por un momento, en el que elevo su rostro. En sus ojos oscuros se reflejaron dos siluetas en específico y poco después continuó con un tono de voz más determinado, que el que utilizo en un principio.

— _Aprendí, que si deseas proteger algo que amas. Debes hacerlo incluso con tu propia vida y eso es lo pienso hacer. La protegeré incluso si muero en el intentó, ella lo vale._ — Terminó su soflama desapareciendo con shunpo, dejando detrás a un Kai extrañado por la nueva actitud de Yuuki.

« Has cambiando mucho en este corto tiempo, Yuuki. Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aquellos días en los que nos entrenaron. Tú siempre con esa actitud fría, siempre tan sola apartando a todo el mundo con esa mirada inexpresiva, siempre haciendo lo que te ordenaban, eternamente cumpliendo las reglas que se estipulaban en las misiones de campo, pero sin poseer la pasión que hoy tienes». — Repasó Kai, sonriendo, mientras observaba como su hermana, interfería en la batalla…

Una batalla pasada y ahora presente.

**… ღ…**

— _Detente. Nos los cortes Hisagi, por cada uno que cortes dos tomaran su lugar._ — Exclamó Rangiku, con Haineko en mano. Esquivando a cada unos de los Hollow.

— _¡Señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda la creación, el aleteo de las alas, vosotros que lleva el nombre del hombre! Infierno y caos, la barrera de marejadas, en marcha hacia el sur! Hado # 31 Shakkaho!_ — Cantó Rangiku. Aquello fue una nueva estrategia. Su idea era utilizar artes ºkido como una prueba para saber si cortar al menos con su zampakuto era lo que producía que se duplicaran.

Destruyo a los menos que no pudo esquivar, mientras se formaban dos y tomaban el lugar de este. Su estrategia fue erronea y debido a eso, comenzaron a rodearle…

« ¡Demonios, demonios! ¿Que hago?, ¿que hago?».— Matsumoto entro en pánico y comenzó a replegarse hasta que su espalda se topo con la de Hisagi. Ambos sostuvieron las empuñaduras de sus Zampakuto.

— _Que hacemos. Karin, está siendo atacada_. — Berreó Hisagi, esquivando a los menos, los cuales ya superaban más de 30 y lanzaban ceros hacia ellos, ambos quedaron inmóviles…

— _º ¡Tōketsu-sen! —_ Escucharon un grito poco antes de que los ceros les impactaran.

Para la sorpresa de ambos un rayo incandescente de blanco puro, paso justo en medio de ellos. A solo unos centímetros de golpearlos…

**… ღ…**

Toshirou intento correr desesperado hacia Karin, pero la mujer se bloqueo su camino, impidiéndole seguir.

— _¡¿A dónde vas guapo?! ¡Yo soy tu oponente!_ — Declaró la voluptuosa mujer de nombre Rokurokubi, que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa arrogante, la cual, hizo retroceder al peliblanco.

— _¡Quítate mujer, si no quieres que te asesine!_ — Amenazó Toshirou, con zampakuto en mano. (Mnnn, donde he escuchado algo parecido. ¡Ahhh si, Ulquiorra!)

— _¡Ehhh! Me doy cuenta que tu amiguita es muy importante para ti. Lástima que muy pronto ella será únicamente nuestra._ — Rokurokubi se relamió los labios y poco después una sonrisa lasciva se asomo, sin apartar la vista del ceño fruncido de Toshirou.

— _Ella no se irá nunca, yo no lo permitiré_. — Toshirou gruñó frustrado y harto de la situación. Era la primera vez en la que le preocupaba algo más que la batalla.

— _Claro que vendrá, esas son las órdenes de Aizen-sama._ — La mujer intencionalmente revelo su propósito mientras materializaba una pequeña espada formada de extraños y gruesos hilos negros. Con la que bloqueó fácilmente la estocada de Hyōrinmaru.

«Toshirou tranquilízate, no tomes en cuenta las palabras de esta mujer, te puede servir para sacarle información de que es lo que quiere Aizen con Karin». — Caviló Toshirou, tratando de tener su carácter frió con el cual enfrentaba todas sus batallas. Omitiendo todo lo relacionado con sus emociones para enfocarse solamente en la batalla.

— _¿Para qué quiere Aizen a Karin?—_ Preguntó Toshirou.

— _Eso no es de tu incumbencia muchacho. Tal vez le guste, la quiera para él y utilice su cuerpo, no lo se, pero por alguna razón, está muy interesado en ella_. — Susurró la mujer apareciendo detrás de si. Riendo mientras él sentía el asqueroso aliento de la mujer a su espalda.

**… ღ…**

El menos grande se congelo, y poco después se convirtió en pequeños copos de nieve, sin que de él renaciera más menos, ante la mirada atónita de Hisagi y Rangiku, los cuales se giraron para ver a la persona poseedora de tan abrumarte poder.

Ante ellos estaba Yuuki, con una alargada zampakuto con la empuñadura en forma de estrella igual a la Shikai de Toshirou, mientras que por todo su cuerpo corría un extraño poder, el cual se podía comparar con el de un capitán, lo más extraño es que ambos ya estaban familiarizados con ese reiatsu.

— _¡Se van a quedar ahí o me van a agradecer por salvares el culo!_ — Yuuki habló con arrogancia y sarcasmo al igual que el carácter de Karin.

— _Pero como puede ser, si solo eres un estudiante de la academia._ — Murmuraron al unísono Hisagi y Rangiku. Ambos empezaron a moverse detrás de la chica, puesto que empezó a conversar mientras observando la situación, como buscando algo con la mirada.

— _Para matar a estos menos, necesitas un ataque el cual no los corte ni utilices kido, ya que si lo haces, se multiplicaran y se volverán mucho más fuertes, pero para eso tenemos que buscar a los originales_. — Explico Yuuki, un poco preocupada.

— _¿Cómo es que sabes tanto Yuuki?—_ Cuestionó Matsumoto, esquivando un cero.

«Rayos, si tan solo estuviera Rukia, son demasiados para Okami». — Yuuki pensó con frustración, ignorando la pregunta de Matsumoto y observando en todas direcciones.

— _¡Ahí están!_ — Avisó Yuuki, señalando a diez menos, los cuales estaban en el centro siendo apocados de la vista, por todos los demás.

— _¿Como sabes que es, ese?_ — Curioseó Hisagi, pero se quedo con la palabra en la boca, mientras ella explicaba. Con una simple señal ellos entendieron rápidamente.

— _Mira hacia el cuello._ — Señaló Yuuki, a lo cual Hisagi y Rangiku observaron un aro plateado alrededor de los cuellos de los menos.

— _¡Si, destruyes el aro! ¡Podrás matarlo sin que se multiplique!—_ Bramó Yuuki.

Rangiku y Hisagi esquivaron a varios menos hasta llegar frente a los originales, como Yuuki los llamo.

— _Esta listo Okami_. — Interrogó la chica, sonriendo. Colocando su zampakuto en forma de batalla.

**- No podría estar más preparado maestra.** — Aseguro su zampakuto dentro de su mente, mientras ella congelaba tres menos y los destruía de un tajo.

**… ღ…**

Karin se levanto del suelo sosteniéndose el estomago, donde fue golpeada. Intentó apostarse en pie, pero el golpe parecía haber causado daño a su pulmón, causándole una complicación al respirar.

— _¡Maldita sea, aun sigo débil!_ — Expresó Karin, esquivando apenas el golpe que produjo que la tierra se agrietara, proveniente de un puñetazo del pequeño niño que se giro rápidamente donde ella estaba tratándose de mantenerse de pie.

— _¡Necesito que venga con nosotros Kurosaki Karin! Aizen-sama quiere tratar un asunto._ —Explicó el chico observándole intensamente con unos ojos rojos carmesí, los cuales estremecieron a Karin.

— _Para qué rayos me quiere ese cabron. Además, si tanto quiere hablar conmigo, porque no viene él, en vez de mandar a sus estúpidos perros_. — Karin reclamó hostil, apartándose del chico con shunpo, hacia los techos.

— _Solo ven con nosotros por las buenas y nadie saldrá herido._ — Amenazó el pequeño, sin rastro de algún sentimiento. Apareciendo detrás de Karin que recibió una patada por la espalda, sin darle tiempo de bloquearla.

— _¡Hado # 31 Shakkaho! _— Gritó Karin, lanzando el ataque al suelo, lo cual produjo que se hiciera una nube de polvo y bloqueara los sentidos del chico que ni siquiera se movió, solo ladeo la cabeza.

—_º ¡Seika!_ — Atacó Karin. Un reiatsu envolvió completamente su cuerpo, curando todos los raspones.

Al mismo tiempo que atacaba al chico, proporcionándole una patada, la cual lo mando a volar a un par de metros lejos de ella. Entonces miro a Toshirou peleando con la mujer, parecía frustrado, sin darse cuenta que ella estaba peleando y bien, así que le grito.

— _Toshirou, estoy bien, tu pelea..._ — Animó Karin, lo que provoco que Toshirou la viera, aunque estaba peleando. Este le dedico una pequeña sonrisa la cual fue correspondida.

— _Estos shinigamis, los odio. Todo lo quieren hacer por las malas, siempre complicando las cosas más simples. —_ Murmuró Kesu, el pequeño de ojos carmesí observando las nubes que se movían lentamente, paisaje que era asombroso ante sus ojos, los cuales estaban acostumbrados a vivir en las tinieblas.

— _No sé porque Aizen quiere destruir este mundo, si es tan hermoso._ — Recapacito el pequeño, mientras se levantaba.

**… ღ…**

Toshirou estaba a punto de caer en las palabras que la mujer le decía, pero como una luz en la oscuridad, escucho la voz de Karin que le gritaba que estaba bien y le sonreía de una manera tan radiante a la cual no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma manera.

— _Porque sonríes, si vas a morir en manos de Rokurokubi._ — Aseguró la mujer su victoria, emanando un reiatsu negro de todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de su espada.

— _No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. —_ Toshirou respondió haciendo resonar el metal de su espada con la de la chica, la cual perecía estar divertida. Tenía una actitud bastante extraña, muy parecida a la de Rangiku.

**… ღ****…**

Mientras las batallas iniciaron, se escuchaba una sirena por todo el seireitei. Lugar que estaba siendo atacado por múltiples menos y Hollow más pequeños.

"Atención a todos los oficiales fuera de servicio, se les solicita volver a su labores inmediatamente, el seireitei está siendo atacado por múltiples Ryokas. Se permite la liberación de Bankai" — Se escucho una voz por todo el seireitei.

**… ღ****…**

« ¿Por qué no siento ninguna presencia viniendo de ellos?, ¿qué rayos son?».— Pensó Rukia desesperada. Jadeante, mientras el Hollow le proporcionaba otra patada, la cual esquivo, pero no vio venir un segundo golpe que lastimo su brazo derecho, produciendo una pequeña hemorragia.

— _No tienes oportunidad contra nosotros Rukia. Lo mejor será que vengas con nosotros._ — El Hollow observando a Rukia que bajaba la cabeza con lentitud junto con su zampakuto.

— _¡Veo que estas tomando la mejor opción, que es rendirte!_ — Gruñó el líder, al cual parecía que todos obedecían.

«Debe de tener algún punto débil». — Pensó Rukia, levantándose, observando y esquivando a cada Hollow que la atacaba, hasta que se percato de un anillo dorado que brillaba cada vez que daba una orden…

«Eso es, su poder debe de provenir de ahí, pero como llego hasta el». — Especuló, dejando de pelear, ya que en un golpe tiraron su zampakuto, la cual cayó a los pies del Hollow.

— _¡Ríndete de una puta vez y acepta tu destino!_ — Ordenó el Hollow riendo al ver tan lastimada a Rukia.

— _¡Un Kuchiki, jamás se rinde!_ — Pronunció Rukia, lanzándose por el cielo hacia el Hollow, el cual la estaba esperando, pero en un rápido movimiento Rukia apareció con shunpo barriéndose por el suelo, como un jugador de fútbol, tomado su zampakuto y de un tajo, corto una de las patas, donde portaba el aro dorado, el cual se desvaneció, lo que produjo, que gritara de dolor, mientras todos los Hollow que estaban a su alrededor desaparecían, hasta quedar solo él.

— _Ahhhh maldita, me las pagaras._ —Amenazó el Hollow, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

« ¡Genial, ahora si puedo sentir su presencia!». — Pensó Rukia, con una sonrisa en señal de triunfo mientras el Hollow la atacaba bruscamente ella esquivaba cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que se puso delante de, el recitando el hechizo.

— Señor! Máscara de sangre y carne, toda la creación, el aleteo de las alas, vosotros que lleva el nombre del hombre! Infierno y caos, la barrera de marejadas, en marcha hacia el sur! Hado # 31 Shakkaho! — Gritó, atacando directo a los ojos de su oponente y dejándolo siego por un momento.

— _Es hora de que tu alma descanse. ¡º Primera danza, Some no mai, Tsukishiro!_ — Vociferó Rukia. Su zampakuto creo un círculo con un brillo blanco, el cual congelo al Hollow y se destruyo en el proceso.

Rukia, quedo más que cansada. Estaba tratándose de relajar al menos un poco, cuando sintió una presencia maligna a su detrás, provocado que su rostro cambiara a uno de pánico.

— _¡Eres buena con la katana, pero ¿me pregunto, qué tan buena serás al enfrentarte a mi?_ — Cuestiono ºShura, apareciendo a su detrás y dándole una estocada con una gran espada.

**… ღ…**

**División 13**

— _¡Has escuchado eso Ukitake! Será mejor irnos desoxidando, porque tendremos que pelear… de nuevo._ — Murmuró el capitán del la octava división con tonos de holgazanería, desde la entrada del escuadrón de su mejor amigo.

— _Pero, si yo estoy en buena forma, tos, tos_. — Ukitake respondió mientras tosía y era ayudado por Nanao, la cual miraba con furia a su capitán.

— _¡Ya ve lo que provoca Taicho, no diga esos comentarios absurdos!_ — Nanao refunfuñó golpeando a su capitán con un libro que llevaba en manos.

— _Bueno… será mejor ir a buscar a nuestros oponentes._ — Kyōraku Anunció quitándose el sombrero de paja.

— _¡No será necesario!_ — Ukitake comentó elevando el rostro al cielo, donde dos sombras hacían acto de presencia frente a los viejos amigos. Una de las sombras lanzo un ataque en forma de trueno, hacia ellos. Lo esquivaron con un potente shunpo, hasta aparecer al lado de los Ryokas.

— _¡Yo seré su oponente!—_ ªFujinuna se auto proclamo, con sus manos ocultas bajo su kimono tradicional y colocándose delante del capitán de la capa rosa, el cual la miro intensamente.

— _Mi nombre Shunsui Kyōraku, capitán del octavo escuadrón. Me siento honrado de pelear con una señorita y más si es tan hermosa, como usted._ — Agrego con desfachatez el capitán, provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

— _Gracias por su cumplido señor, pero morirá a manos de esta mujer._ — Fujinuna amenazó sutilmente, sonrojada y sacando una flauta color roja con listones azules en la punta.

— _¿Porque te sonrojas? Si tienes cara de mono, jajaja._ — ºRaijin se burlo de su hermana, riéndose como loco.

— _¡Cállate idiota!—_ Rugió Fujinuna, suministrándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— _Como es que yo peleare con un viejo enfermo, como este._ — Raijin murmuró airado, desvainando una gran espada con una vena palpitado en su frente.

— _Cuidado muchacho, nunca hay que juzgar a una persona solo por su apariencia._ —Isshin defendió, apareciendo al lado de su capitán.

— _Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jushiro Ikitake, capitán del décimo tercer escuadrón del ºGotei 13, y él es mi teniente Kurosaki Isshin._ — Se presento Ukitake, haciendo una reverencia a la cual Raijin puso cara de asco.

— _Se cortes hermano, eso no es lo que nos enseño._ — Regaño la chica, obligando a su hermano a hacer una reverencia.

— _Mucho gusto, nosotros somos los hermanos Yokai. Fujinuna, diosa del viento y Raijin, dios del trueno._ — Presentó la chica, con una sonrisa y con las mejillas de un rosa pastel.

— _¿Que pasa contigo? ¡Pareces tomate! _— Aseguró Raijin, riendo del comportamiento tan infantil de su hermana, la cual perecía feliz al escuchar los cumplidos del capitán.

— _¡Cállate, estúpido!—_ Fujinuna exigió el silencio de su hermano, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, haciéndolo caer en picada hacia el suelo, provocando un hoyo de 5 metros de profundidad.

— _Por eso dicen que no es bueno subestimar a las mujeres hermosas._ — Alagó, el capitán de la octava.

— _¡Maldita cara de mono! ¿Porque rayos me pateas? Si digo la verdad. Además, el es el enemigo._ — Recordó furioso Raijin, tratando de salir del hoyo con varias heridas en el cuerpo.

— _Será mejor empezar de una vez. Las damas primero, aunque creo que sería mejor charlar ¿no crees?—_ Sugirió el capitán de la octava, desvainando su zampakuto sin mucho animo.

— _No lo creo, eso retrasaría mi misión._ — Respondió la chica, pasando sus blancas y pequeñas manos por la flauta, susurrando unas palabras en un idioma extranjero. El flautín se transformó en una katana de color azul intenso que casi se perdía con el cielo, como si no tuviera nada en las manos.

La chica apareció detrás del capitán de la octava, el cual no se percato ni cuando se movió, pero en un rápido movimiento detuvo el golpe con su zampakuto antes de que le cortara la cabeza.

— _Rayos, es como pelear con el viento._ — El capitán de la octava se quejó, fatigado por la velocidad con la que lo impactaba la pequeña.

— _Se encuentra cansado, tan rápido, señor._ — Una sonrisa tan dulce, como la de un niño pequeño, descansando en el prado con un día soleado. Se formo en el rostro de Fujinuna.

— _Claro que no, solo he perdido condición, pero es hora de sacar la artillería. El viento de la flor está agitado, el dios de las flores llora; El viento del cielo está agitado, el demonio del cielo ríe, ªKaten Kyōkotsu._ — Llamó Shunsui, aparición dos grande zampakuto en sus manos.

— _Será mejor que te prepares. Porque a mi zampakuto le encanta jugar, ºKageoni._ — Susurró el de la capa rosa, apareciendo detrás del la chica, la cual se percato que la velocidad de su ponente supero la de ella.

— _¿Qué rayos? —_ Se quejó al sentir algo cortar su rostro, pero apenas y logro esquivar un segundo golpe.

**… ღ****…**

— _¡Dime ¿donde está el más fuerte?, rápido!_ — Gritaba Kenpachi, destruyendo a cualquier Hollow que se le atravesara en el camino, incluyendo menos, con Yachirou en su espalda.

— _¡Es por ahí a la derecha, rápido Ken-san!—_ Yachirou dio indicaciones. Dirigiéndolo a un pasillo en donde no había salida, mientras los cascabeles de la cabeza de Kenpachi se movían con el aire de enfado.

— _Ya estoy dudando de tu capacidad para sentir reiatsu, Yachirou._ — Gruñó, destruyendo el callejón sin salida.

— _Espera Ken-san, ciento algo está un poco retirado, están fuera del Seireitei._ — Informó Yachirou, señalando la salida del Seireitei.

— _¡Espero que no te equivoque esta vez!—_ Aulló Kenpachi, emocionado mientras llegaban a las puertas donde esta Jidabo, pero parecía que no hubiera nadie, ya que las puertas estaban abiertas y por el suelo estaba tirado el guardián de la puerta.

— _Algo extraño está pasando, Ken-san, parece que hay alguien ahí._ — Avisó Yachirou, señalado a un hombre con tatuajes de lunas llenas que apareció delante de ellos.

— _Aléjate, yo solo peleo con fuertes, así que quítate del camino._ — Amenazó hostil, Kenpachi, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, pero por alguna razón sintió que se movía demasiado lento.

— _¡Si, muévete genio de la lámpara o Ken-san te hará pedazos!_ — Agregó Yachirou, desde su lomo.

— _¡Controla hasta la demencia, ªAkumu!_ — Habló una voz penetrante, proveniente del hombre, el cual desaparecía ante sus ojos.

— _Ken-shan sigamos la energía sigue por aquí, además ya se fue el genio de la lámpara._ — Pidió Yachirou, pero al ver que su compañero no se movía. Repentinamente sintió que caía hacia atrás, aplastándose en el acto.

— _¿Que pasa, Ken-shan? ¿Porque te detienes?_ — Yachirou, saliendo de debajo de Kenpachi, y viendo como aparecían unas cortadas en las ropas de Kenpachi.

**… ღ…**

— _¡Que fuerza tan devastadora, siento!_ —Hanataro murmuró, abrazando a Yuzu y a los dos niños, los cuales estaban nerviosos. Aunque Yuzu, no sabía la razón.

— _¡¿Qué pasa, Sakí, Kaien?! ¡Están muy inquietos! _— Dijo Yuzu dulcemente, tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía por Ichigo y Karin que estaban peleando fuera.

— _¡Mamá está perdiendo, tengo que ayudarla! ¡¿Algo está mal?! ¡Tengo que ir! —_ Reveló Masaki, tratándose de quitar los brazos de Yuzu, los cuales estaban impidiendo que se fuera.

— _Sakí cálmate. Además, como puedes sentir el reiatsu de Rukia._ — Inquirió mientras que soltaba a Sakí, que corría hacia la puerta.

— _Mamá nos está enseñando a controlar nuestro reiatsu, es por eso que podemos saber que está pasando._ — Kaien explicó, parecía más calmado que su pequeña hermana.

— _No sakí, no puedes hacer nada, además tu papá está en camino._ — Intentó detenerla Yuzu, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora para calmar a la pequeña que estaba por salir.

— _No me importa, el reiatsu de mamá está desapareciendo._ — Chilló Masaki, abriendo las puertas, pero antes de salir, hubo una gran explosión por el techo dejando una gran hoyo en el.

— _¡Yuzu, están aquí!—_ Grito Hanataro, tratando de corre hacia Sakí, pero antes de llegar le cayó un oficial en la espalda, el cual estaba muerto con miles de rasguños en todo el cuerpo.

— _¡Hola pequeña, me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte!—_ Kitsune saludó, abriendo las puertas del quinto escuadrón con sangre goteando de las grandes garras que sobresalen de sus alargados dedos.

— _¡Quítate maldito demonio o te matare!_ — Masaki amenazó, dándole patadas en el estomago, las cuales ni le hacían daño, solo hicieron caer a Sakí al suelo.

— _¡Sakí corre!_ — Kaien advirtió desde el gran escritorio en donde se encontraba escondido por órdenes de Yuzu.

— _¡Oh Señor, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento! ¡A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras! ºHadō #33: Sōkatsui._ — Yuzu recitó el cántico, pero el ataque se estampo en la pared mientras el zorro aparecía detrás de ella dándole un codazo y aventando la contra una pared.

— _¡No Yuzu, es demasiado poderoso!_ — Exclamó Hanataro, pero aun así, se lanzo al zorro, el cual le atravieso con sus guarras directo en el estomago, produciendo que Hanataro escupiera sangre.

— _¡Noooooono!—_ Chilló Yuzu con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver como el zorro sacaba sus garras del abdomen del chico y la sangre escurriera por doquier, mientras los ojos marrones del zorro aparecía una brillo de felicidad.

**… ღ…**

«Rayos es muy poderoso, no podre con el». — Recapacitó Rukia. Apenas esquivando las zampakuto, que le proporciono una pequeña cortada en la pierna.

— _Que acaso, ya te cansaste pequeña shinigami._ — Shura habló con sarcasmo, parándose desde el cielo, viendo cómo es que inmovilizo a Rukia tan rápido.

— _¡No claro que no es, solo el principio!_ — Rugió Rukia, más que fastidiada, utilizando shunpo desde el suelo, para llegar hasta donde estaba su oponente.

— _Si, es eso lo que quieres shinigami, entonces solo llevare tu cadáver ante Aizen. —_Indicó Shura, levantando su katana al cielo.

— _Pelea hasta la muerte, ºFukai shi._ — Berreó shura, produciendo una luz negra la cual segó por un momento a Rukia deteniéndola antes de que llegara hasta el.

— _Demonios , como fui tan tonta._ — Insinuó Rukia, tallándose los ojos hasta que pudo abrirlos. Lo único que sus ojos vieron, fue como una zampakuto casi le corta la cabeza y no pudo ver al poseedor de esa katana, hasta que se separo un poco y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa el ver a su antiguo teniente y maestro frente a ella.

— _Ka…Kaien-dono… ¿pero… cómo es que… Tu estas muerto? —_ Tartamudeo Rukia, conteniendo las lágrimas para no llorar, pero no pudo más y se lanzo a los brazos de su ex teniente.

— Como lo siento, Kaien-dono. Yo no, no fue mi intensión, lo juro — Llorando desde los brazos de Kaien que solo se mantenía estático, hasta que menciono una palabras, las cuales hicieron que el corazón de Rukia se hiciera pedazos.

— _Tú me mataste, tú eres la única culpable de que yo esté muerto._ — Kaien la culpó, alejándose y atacándola con su zampakuto.

— _Yo, Kaien-dono perdóneme, usted trato de matarnos._ — Suplicó Rukia, tratando de evitar que la cortara de nuevo y dejándola aun más consternada.

— _Tú me mataste, ahora recibe el mismo destino. —_ Kaien bramó corriendo hacia ella.

Rukia no parecía reaccionar, por el dolor que perturbaba su pecho. Cerró los ojos esperando su destino y ante sus ojos cerrados, transitaron imágenes de su vida, como si fuera una película vieja.

***** Te amo Rukia. — Escuchó de la voz de Ichigo, expresarle mientras sostenía dos bebes en sus brazos, rápidamente otra imagen se hizo presente, vio a sus pequeños jugando con Ichigo en el suelo, sin parar de reír y gritarle…

***** Mamá ven a jugar. — Entonces comprendió, que no podía morir, no dejaría solos a sus hijos y menos a Ichigo, no debía morir.*****

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito de alguien muy importante para ella. Su razón de vivir…

— _¡Rukia! —_ Escucho su nombre y ahí estaba Ichigo, sonriendo, como siempre, como en cada ocasión que le salvaba la vida, mientras sangre salía por su boca.

— _Me alegra que estés bien Rukia._ —Susurró Ichigo, con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Rukia donde aparecían lagrimas.

— _¡Ichigo cuidado!_ —Rukia advirtió, al ver a su esposo siendo atravesado una vez más por su ex teniente.

— _Todo estará bien ahora Rukia, descansa._ — Aseguró Ichigo, bloqueando una nueva estocada con su gran zampakuto, la cual empezó a emanar un reiatsu azul intenso.

— _¡Pagaras por lastimar a Rukia!_ — Vociferó Ichigo, peleando a la par, solo se podía escuchar el metal golpeado más metal. Resonando con fuerza en el pequeño claro entre los arboles.

Rukia se concentro más en el enemigo y al observarlo más de cerca, tenía los ojos color negro, completamente, parecía más bien como un cuerpo sin alma.

— _Por fin solos, Rukia. Será mejor irnos de una vez, antes de que Kurosaki se de cuenta que nos vamos. —_ Habló Shura golpeándola en el estomago y sacando el aire, pero aun así, trato con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, zafarse.

— _¡Ichigo! —_ Llamó Rukia con urgencia. Logrando que Ichigo perdiera su concentración en el combate, y en medio de su desesperación, destruyo a la sombra, mientras ella fue golpeada por Shura para callarla.

— _ºGetsuga techo._ — Lanzando una luz en forma de luna creciente, hacia Shura, el cual la esquivo a una velocidad sorprendente.

— _¡Rukia!_ — Berreó Ichigo, pero antes de llegar con shunpo hacia ella, fue detenido por miles de sombras negras las cuales lo atacaban.

— _"Bankai", ºTensa Zangetsu"_ — Víctima de su desesperación Ichigo libero su Bankai, destruyendo a todas las sombras en el proceso, y corriendo hacia Rukia.

— _¡Suéltala maldito!_ — Exigió Ichigo, tratando de usar su zampakuto, pero se detuvo en el proceso.

**- Utilízalo Ichigo, ataquemos.** — Habló su Hollow interno.

"No puedo. Si hago eso, lastimare a Rukia" Masculló Ichigo, apareciendo delante de Shura el cual esquivaba cada movimiento aun teniendo a Rukia en sus brazos.

— _No eres tan fuerte como Aizen nos informo._ — Shura habló con clara desilusión en el tono de voz que empleo, utilizando sus sombras para atacar a Ichigo el cual sus heridas sangraban.

— _¿Como sabes de Aizen?, ¿Acaso el maldito, está vivo?_ — Preguntó Ichigo, con furia atacando con su zampakuto a todas las sombras que aparecían frente a él.

— _¡Suéltala, si Aizen me quiere, iré! Pero déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto._ — Ichigo trató de hacer un intercambió, dejando su zampakuto caer al suelo, enterrándose en la tierra.

— _Te equivocas, el no te quiere a ti. Aizen, la necesita, ya que ella posee algo muy valioso._ — Reveló, mientras se abrían las puertas de la verno a su detrás.

— _Demasiado tarde Kurosaki, no podrás salvarla. —_ Indicó Shura, riendo con Rukia en brazos, mientras Ichigo trataba de llegar con shunpo.

— _¡Maldito, déjala ir, si no lo haces te buscare hasta en el infierno, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome y te matare!_ — Amenazó Ichigo, lanzándose hacia el Yokai con todo el reiatsu que poseía, pero no alcanzo a llegar ya que las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente.

— _¡Rukia…Rukia, no te perderé, eso nunca...!_

**… ღ…**

* * *

**Significado de términos utilizadas durante la Historia….**

º Seireitei - Corte de las Almas Puras.

º Rukongai- Ciudad de las Almas Errantes.

º Reiatsu- Presión espiritual.

º Soutaicho- Comandante.

º Taicho- Capitán.

º Fukitaicho- Teniente ó vice capitán.

º Hollow- Hueco, Vacio: Es una criatura que se origina a partir de los Plus o almas de los muertos que, por diferentes razones, no van a la Sociedad de Almas y permanecen en el mundo de los vivos durante demasiado tiempo.

º Shinigami- Segador de almas.

º Zampakuto- Katana de los segadores de almas.

º Infierno – Jigoku.

º Jigokuchō- Mariposa infernal.

º Sode no Shirayuki -Remolino de nieve blanca

º Hadou 4, Byakurai -Rayo Blanco: Es un potente rayo que lanza el shinigami por sus dedos.

º Hadou 31, Shakkahou -Artillería Carmesí: De las manos del shinigami se forma una esfera carmesí, explosiva.

º Okami- Lobo.

º Ryoka- Demonio Viajero o en su caso invasor.

º Oka-san- Madre.

º Hyōrinmaru -Anillo de Hielo: Zampakuto de Toshirou.

º Rokurokubi- Mnnn! . El autor sigue pensado, no en realidad no recuerdo, pero es algo relacionado con cabello. Ya recorde significa, Mujer de Cuello Alargado.

º Kido ó artes kido- Magia demoníaca.

º Tōketsu-sen- Rayo congelante: De la zampakuto sale un rayo completamente blanco el cual paraliza y congela al enemigo volviéndolo añicos en un instante.

º Seika- fuego sagrado: Técnica de la Zampakuto de Karin.

º Primera danza, Some no mai, tsukishiro (Luna blanca): Puede crear en cualquier lugar un círculo que, con un brillo blanco, es capaz de congelar todo lo que está encerrado en dicho terreno, desde el suelo hasta las estrellas.

º Shura: Me base en una descripción que encontré en la web. "Los shura, son reencarnaciones de guerreros muertos en combate, son todos machos y reencarnan el espíritu del odio y la venganza".

º Fujinuna y Raijin: También me base en una descripción que encontré en la Web. "Son genios del trueno y del viento respectivamente. Se parecen mucho a los oni. El espíritu del trueno es un oni rojo y el del viento un oni azul".

º El Gotei 13 (Goteijūsantai) es el organismo al que la mayoría de los Shinigamis graduados en la Academia se unen, y una de las tres principales ramas del ejército de la Sociedad de Almas.

º Katen Kyōkotsu (Locura ósea del cielo florido). Comando, El viento de la flor está agitado, el dios de las flores llora; El viento del cielo está agitado, el demonio del cielo ríe. Zampakuto de Shunsui Kyōraku: Se trata de dos espadas gemelas.

º Kageoni (Demonio de las sombras): "Quien se pare en las sombras pierde", esto es, si uno de los dos contrincantes se paran en una sombra, el otro contrincante podrá fundirse parcial o totalmente en la sombra y atacar a su rival apareciendo al lado.

º Akumu (pesadilla)- Zampakuto de un Yokai que se aparece en sueños.

º Hadō #33: Sōkatsui (Lluvia de Fuego Azul) — Es una fuerte ráfaga de energía azul, parecido al el Shakkahou pero más fuerte y más extenso.

º Fukai shi (muerte profunda). — Zamapakuto de Shura. Comando/ Pelea hasta la muerte.

º Getsuga Tenshō (Colmillo Lunar que penetra el Cielo). Técnica de Zangetsu (Luna cortante)

º Tensa Zangetsu (Cadenas Celestiales Que Cortan La Luna) — Forma liberada en Bankai de Zangetsu.

… **ღ****…**

Hasta aquí el episodio

Espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite cube.

Sin más por decir los dejo con el Fic:

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**La guerra comienza.**

**Parte 2**

_**Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y**__**&Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y&H&Y**_

_- "No yuzu, es demasiado poderoso"_.- grito Hanataro, pero aun así, se lanzo al zorro el cual le atravieso con sus guarras directo en el estomago produciendo que Hanataro escupiera sangre.

- _"Noooooono".-_ grito yuzu con lagrimas en sus ojos, al ver como el zorro sacaba sus garras del abdomen del chico y la sangre escurriera por doquier, mientras los ojos marrones del zorro aparecía una brillo de felicidad.

_**- **__ Hanataro, estarás bien te lo prometo_.- gritaba yuzu, llorando junto al cuerpo de Hanataro que ya hacía en el suelo inmóvil, tratando de controlar la hemorragia la cual no cedía.

**- **_No Hanataro, no te mueras por favor, no me dejes_.- gritaba una desespera yuzu, sus ojos se desbordaban en lagrimas que se perdían en el rostro del chico.

- No _te preocupes yuzu estoy bien, solo no dejes que se lleven a los niños_.- dijo Hanataro, cayendo en la inconsciencia, dejando gritando débilmente a yuzu.

-" _Hanataro_" …

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla.**

_**-**__ Hasta que por fin un poco de acción por aquí_.- dijo Ikkaku, mientras destruían hollow de bajo nivel.

_**-**__ Demonios tendré que lavar mi ropa de nuevo_.- dijo Yumichika, mientras un poco de sangre de los hollow que mataba se impregnaba en sus ropas.

_- Deja de quejarte y pele__a, que esto es divertido_.- dijo Ikkaku, acabando con un nuevo hollow asta que unos gillan aparecieron en su camino.

_-__ "Crece", Hōzukimaru.- _grito invocando su shikai, para tener más movilidad y fuerza de destrucción.

- _"florece", Fuji Kujaku_.- grito Yumichika, atacando a varios hollow a la vez.

* * *

_- Momo son demasiados_.- grito Kira, matando a varios hollow, pero no contaba con los menos grandes.

- _"Arde" Tobiume_.- grito momo, destrozando algunos hollow, en su mirada se notaba un serio arrepentimiento por el trato que había hecho con aizen.

- "_Alza tu cabeza" Wabisuke_, grito y destruyo al menos pero no conto que este se multiplico casi al instante.

_- Que esta pasando con estos menos_.- grito momo a Kira, mientras ambos se lanzaron al menos partiéndole la mascara inútilmente, solo para agravar la situación y en su lugar aparecieran cuatro.

"_Ruge" Tenken.-_ grito haciendo que uno de sus brazos creciera de sobre manera, empujando los menos grandes hacia otro lugar.

_- Gracias, Komamura taicho_.- dijo Kira ayudando a momo a levantarse para seguir luchando.

* * *

**Escuadrón 13**

Ukitake e isshin, se les dificultaba respirar, ambos tenían varias heridas por todo el cuerpo haciéndole que sus movimientos en la batalla se volvieran lentos, mientras que el enemigo se fortalecía mas.

- _Ya se cansaron viejo_.- dijo raijin, con su gran katana (estilo Dante de Devil May Cry).

_- Chimei-tekina sandā_ (Relampaguea trueno mortal).- grito el joven formando una rayo amarillo con mucha potencia hacia ambos.

Apenas pudieron escapar del feroz relámpago con unas heridas leves, ukitake se desvanecía debido a los golpes y a su extraña enfermedad quedando en desventaja, por lo cual no pudo regresar el ataque.

El capitán de la octava estaba peor que ellos, sangraba de unos de sus brazos de manera incontrolable tratando de mantenerse en pie, mientras la chica del viento se mantenía normal.

_**- Te ves patético**_.- dijo su propia zampakuto.

- _Uindoshia (_viento cortante).- grito la mujer dando un nuevo ataque, de pronto una gran ráfaga de viento que aparentemente se miraba normal, pero realmente el viento eran como miles de katanas atacando al mismo tiempo.

- _Aquí viene de nuevo_.- dijo Shunsui, para si mismo, sintiendo como el aire lo aprisionaba en una prisión invisible, rápidamente su se defendía contra el viento común, asta que el viento tomo un giro inesperado proporcionándole miles de cortadas mandándolo a volar contra un tejado.

_- Nuestro trabajo aquí, esta apunto de concluir_.- dijo fujinuna, para si misma observando fuertes explosiones por todo el Seireitei que indicaban inicios y términos de batalla.

* * *

Yuuki peleaba a la par, destruyendo todo tipo de hollow, junto a Hisagi que aun se preguntaba como es que la chica sabía tanto acerca de esos gillan.

- _Hay algo extraño aquí, son mas fuertes que la ultima vez_.- pensó yuuki derribando unos gillan, asta que una voz conocida para ella apareció a su detrás.

- _Nos volvemos a encontrar Hitsugaya taicho.-_ dijo un hollow infernal, pero esta vez el demonio solo tenia la mitad de su mascara y un cuerpo que parecía ser de un humano.

Hisagi se quedo anonadado al escuchar el nombre con la que la llamaba el demonio, y mas el odio con el que yuuki le vio.- "_será que se referiría a ella como Hitsugaya taicho".-_ mil y una preguntas pasaban por su mente y cada vez le resultaba mas perturbador la pequeña yuuki, mientras el seguía luchando contra mucho a gillan.

- _Pero que demonios, tu estas muerto_.- grito yuuki, con odio en su mirada al ver aquel hollow.

_-__ No moriré asta que acabe contigo y tu hermano, son ordenes del señor aizen_.- grito el demonio, lanzándose con toda potencia contra yuuki.

- _Tōketsu-sen_.- grito yuuki, lanzando su ataque, pero este fue repelido por el demonio, haciendo resonar el metal de la zampakuto de yuuki.

- _Déjala en paz maldito_.- dijo apareciendo en acción Kai, que esta cubierto totalmente con la capucha negra, dejando solo su rostro descubierto, solo para dejar mas impactado a Hisagi que se desconcentraba de su lucha.

_- O pero que conmovedor los hermanos hitsugaya juntos de nuevo, tan conmovedor que me dan ganas de vomitar_.- dijo el demonio, haciendo expresiones de asco.

- _Cállate y pelea maldito_.- dijo Kai, desvainado su katana y lanzándose hacia el demonio seguido de yuuki.

_- Me facilitan el trabajo_.- dijo antes de comenzar a pelear con Kai, sin percatarse de que yuuki aparecía por detrás.

Ambos atravesaron al demonio con sus zampakuto acabándolo de inmediato.- _" Eres demasiado hablador " .-_ dijo yuuki seriamente, antes de que el demonio desapareciera convertido en cenizas. Ambos parecía felices asta que un grito proveniente del campo de batalla, hacia que mostraran una mueca de terror en sus rostros.

…

* * *

**Regresando al escuadrón 5.**

_- Ya no hay nadie que te ayude pequeña_.- dijo Kitsune, tomando a sakí por sus ropas.

_- Déjala_.- grito kaien, encajando sus dientes afilados en el brazo de Kitsune, produciendo que empezara a gritar y sangrar.

- _Maldito mocoso suéltame_.- grito Kitsune, dándole puñetazo en el rostro del pequeño, hasta que lo soltó y lo lanzo contra la pared dejando inconsciente.

- _Maldito, no golpees a mi hermano_.- dijo sakí, tratando de soltarse de las garras.

- _Ya cállate de una vez_.- dijo Kitsune, dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca y dejándola inconsciente.

_- No los tocaras maldito, no mientras yo siga __aquí_.- dijo yuzu, sacando una pequeña daga de sus ropas, produciendo que kitsune soltara a sakí.

_- Piensas hacerme daño con esa pequeña astilla, no me hagas reír jajaja_.- dijo Kitsune, atacando con sus garras contra yuzu, la cual sostenía fuertemente su zampakuto.

_- No me subestimes, "Reina sobre la oscuridad", Hikari (luz)_.- grito yuzu, su daga se transformo completamente dorada, alargándose bastante asta estar casi de su tamaño y en la punta una figura que parecía un sol con su contorno en forma de navajas, pero aun continuaba siendo un poco delgada.

_- Siégalo.-_ grito yuzu, su zampakuto emano una luz tan radiante, la cual hizo que los ojos de kitsune sangraran, mientras el gritaba yuzu utilizo shunpo y pareció detrás del yokai atravesándolo con su larga zampakuto.

_- Te dije que no me subestimaras_.- dijo yuzu, sacando su zampakuto del cuerpo del zorro, y dándole la espalda, para dedicarle una sonrisa a kaien, que había despertado, pero antes de llegar sintió como si algo afilado se incrustaba en su espalda.

_- Muy buen hecho tía yuzu_.- dijo kaien, tratando de pararse pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, al ver como la sangre de yuzu salpicaba su pequeño rostro.

- _Tía, no no…-_ grito kaien, mientras sus ojos se abrían mas de lo normal viendo como el zorro sonreía mientras recogía a su hermana y caminaba hacia él, en un instante fue como si se detuviera el tiempo ante él.

**Mundo interno:**

De repente kaien ya no estaba más en el quinto escuadrón, sino en la orilla de un acantilado, donde se podía apreciar el mar, el cual se volvía mas oscuro casi completamente negro, revelando la profundidad del inmenso océano, hasta donde la vista humana podía ver, pero kaien no parecía sorprendido, más bien familiarizado con el lugar.

_- "Es El Momento De Despertar!, Necesito Tu Ayuda!"_ .- Grito kaien desesperado, al fondo del acantilado, donde su voz se perdía en el océano, el cual se comenzó a agitar intensamente provocando que el clima del lugar cambiara drásticamente.

- **Porque crees que te he traído aquí, kaien**.- dijo una melodiosa voz, que parecía ser de una mujer y del fondo del acantilado una figura negra sin forma física aparecía, kaien podría jurar que el océano era el que le respondía.

- _Se que aun no he aprendido tu nombre, pero quiero el poder para proteger a mi familia._- grito kaien.

**- Lo único que puedo hacer es solo prestarte un poco de mi poder, pero es demasiado riesgoso, ya que aun no despiertan tus poderes del todo, y tu pequeño cuerpo no aguantaría tanto poder**.- dijo la melodiosa voz, pero se escuchaba angustiada.

_- No me importan los riegos, ni que pase conmigo después, solo quiero protegerlos_.- grito kaien, frunciendo el ceño, como su padre pero en su miraba había una determinación como cuando ichigo se fue a rescatar a rukia.

- _No me cabe la menor duda de quien es tu padre_.- dijo la voz, la cual parecía reír al comportamiento de kaien.

- **Y sé que no servirá de nada si trato de evitarlo, así que repite después de mi _!**

* * *

**T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T****&K&T****T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K**

_- Akairo-kō bīmu_ (rayo de luz rojo ).- grito Karin, lanzando una rayo de fuego asta kesu el cual se mantuvo en su lugar esperando el impacto.

_- Acaso piensa recibirlo de frente_.- pensó Karin mientras sudaba frio.

_- Devora hasta la extinción __"Kasai daun",_ (traga fuego).- grito el niño, absorbiendo todo el rayo con una katana color rojo, la cual brillo intensamente al absorber todo el poder, tomo su zampakuto y lo apunto hacia Karin.

_- Akairo-kō bīmu_.- grito kesu, sorprendiendo a Karin.

_- Pero que rayo__s_.- grito Karin, esquivando su propio ataque el cual le ocasiono quemaduras en uno de sus brazos.

- **Parece que tiene la capacidad de absorber cualquier ataque que le lances maestra**.- dijo ryu, dentro de su mente.

_- Intentémoslo de nuevo, para probar tu teoría ryu, Aka__iro-kō bīmu_.- grito una vez más, pero paso lo mismo; aunque esta vez el niño le lanzo la técnicas a un mas poderosa raspándole uno de los brazos.

**- Déjame pelear Karin, nos mataran si no lo haces ese mocoso esta en otro nivel superior al de un taicho**.- dijo su hollow interno.

_- No lo hare, no pienso utilizarte_.- dijo Karin, la cual estaba distraída peleando con su hollow interno, que no se dio cuenta cuando kesu le regreso un nuevo ataque, pero esta le causo un mayor daño en un costado.

_- "Maldición si sigo a este paso grrr" .-_ pensó Karin, mientras caía al suelo sosteniéndose la herida, pero en un rápido movimiento apareció kesu y le proporciono una patada en la herida provocándole un intenso dolor y que callera más rápido al suelo.

_- __kyaaaaaaa_.- fue lo único que puedo salir de la garganta de la pelinegra.

* * *

**Volviendo al mundo real.**

_- "Muévete mocoso si no quieres morir_".- dijo Kitsune, con el cuerpo de kaien en las manos, el cual no parecía moverse, pero de a repente el cuerpo de kaien comenzó a iluminarse con una luz azul, la cual comenzó a quemar las manos de Kitsune.

_- "Pero que rayos es este poder".-_ dijo Kitsune, el cual se miraba las manos llenas de sangre, la cual parecía ser de él y bajo la sangre una herida la cual no parecía cerrarse.

Kaien, el cual cayó al suelo se levanto como si de un zombi se tratase, el color negro de sus ojos había desparecido, siendo remplazado por el blanco, su cuerpo deprendió un reiatsu extraordinaria que rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo, apareciendo detrás de Kitsune atacándolo ferozmente.

_- Pero qué clase de demonio es este mocoso_.- grito Kitsune, utilizando todo su poder físico contra el niño, el cual esquivaba fácilmente los ataques del zorro.

_- Demonios esta situación me está hartando_.- grito Kitsune, enfurecido concentrando todo su poder en sus manos, de las cuales se comenzó a formar una gran bola roja la cual lanzo directamente a kaien, el cual se quedo parado aguardando el ataque.

De la nada una zampakuto que doblaba el tamaño de kaien apareció en sus manos, con la que desvió el ataque hacia una pared provocando una devastadora explosión, la cual termino por destruir gran parte del quinto escuadrón.

Utilizando paso flash, kaien pareció detrás del zorro atravesando con su katana, de tal manera que el zorro cayó al suelo, mientras que toda la energía se disipaba del cuerpo de kaien y tal como mencionó la sombra del acantilado, el cuerpo de kaien no aguanto tanto poder y quedo inconsciente cayendo al igual que el zorro.

_- Rayos maldito.-_ susurro el zorro, tratando de pararse mientras su herida cicatrizaba rápidamente, buscando a kaien con la mirada, localizando rápidamente inconsciente a su merced.

_- Me has acuso muchos problemas mocoso, lo mejor será matarte_.- grito el yokai, sacando las garras ensangrentadas apunto de atacar al pequeño.

Cuando de pronto una zampakuto impidió el ataque provocando que al zorro saltara en el aire y una cabellera roja aprecio delante del niño.

_- Adónde vas yo soy tu oponente ahora_.- dijo renji, utilizando a Zabimaru, pero el yokai entro en una compuerta que apareció a su detrás.

- _Aizen debería pagarme por hacer esto_.- dijo el zorro, entrando en la compuerta con sakí en brazos.

_- Nos veremos luego_.- dijo antes de que la compuerta se cerrara.

_- Demonios_.- dijo renji, suspendido en el aire cerca de donde desapareció la compuerta.

* * *

**T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T****T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K**

_- Karin, demonios_.- dijo Toshirou, viendo como su novia provocaba un hoyo de unos cinco metros de profundidad, y aun no salía de el.

_- No te distraigas guapo_.- dijo Rokurokubi, aprovechando el descuido del peliblanco para golpearlo por le espalda, pero rangiku apareció delante de el para evitar el golpe.

_- Matsumoto que haces aquí no se supone que deberías ayudar a los demás_.- dijo Toshirou serio.

_- Ya termine, pero debería de agradecerme por salvarle el pelo, por estar como tonto viendo a Karin taicho_.- dijo rangiku, con una sonrisa.

_- No necesitaba tu ayuda, lo tenía todo solucionado_.- dijo Toshirou serio.

_- Pero taicho, debería agradecerme, tal ves con un día o dos, de descanso_.- grito matsumoto con pucheros.

_- Porque debería, solo haces tus deberes, así deberías de ser con el papeleo_.- carraspeo Toshirou ante la actitud de su teniente.

- _Pero el papeleo es aburrido, prefiero pelar_.- dijo termino por decir matsumoto.

_- Yuju aquí, no se supone que yo soy el oponente_.- dijo la mujer, cruzando los brazos pero parecía ser ignorada por completo.

_- Dejen de ignorarme, Lo dos pelean como un viejo matrimonio_.- grito Rokurokubi, molesta con miles de venitas en la frente, ganándose la atención del capitán y teniente.

_- Descuide taicho yo puedo sola usted valla por Karin_.- dijo de manera seria y desafiante Toshirou solo asintió y desaparición rumbo donde peleaba Karin.

- _Creo que está demasiado confiada, no podrás tu sola conmigo_.- dijo atacándola sutilmente, pero la rubia la esquivo apenas a tiempo.

_- Solo fue suerte a la próxima no la tendrás_.- dijo atacándola de nuevo pero rangiku la esquivo con shunpo.

_- Creo que me esta subestimando vieja bruja, gruñe "Haineko".-_ dijo Matsumoto, mientras su zampakuto se convierte en casi su totalidad en cenizas, dejando solo la empuñadura, la cual comenzó a mover, mientras que las ceniza golpeaban a la mujer de grandes atributos proporcionándole cortadas en el rostro.

_- Maldita perra me las pagaras, nadie arruina mi perfecto rostro_.- dijo mientras su reiatsu rodeaba sus cabellos.

_- Pero que, no le __pasó nada_.- se sorprendió rangiku, ya que por lo regular deja más que herido a su oponente, pero a esa persona solo le ocasiono leves cortadas.

_- Estrangula "Jigoku no kami" (cabello infernal)_.- grito produciendo que katana desapareciera y su cabello creciera y comenzara ha avanzar rápidamente hacia Rangiku que trato de utilizar shunpo, pero en un rápido movimiento el yokai de largos cabellos atrapo parte del brazo derecho y pierna izquierda.

"_Qué tipo de shampú utilizas bruja".-_ pregunto rangiku tratando zafarse de los cabello de la mujer.

_- Es útil, jamás logaras zafarte, nadie lo ha logrado_.- dijo la mujer furiosa concentrando su poder en su cabello.

* * *

_- Ken-shan.-_ dijo Yachirou, al ver como una espada la atravesaba y comenzaba a caer.

_- Te dije que te bajaras idiota_.- grito Kenpachi, atrapando a Yachirou antes de caer al suelo.

_- Lo siento ken-__chan, arruine todo_.- dijo riendo Yachirou, mientras que era depositada en el suelo por Kenpachi.

_- No seas idiota no ha pasado nada_.- dijo Kenpachi, dejándola sola y lanzándose hacia el demonio el cual comenzó a pelear a la par.

_- Si que eres fuerte jajaja_.- dijo Kenpachi, peleando espada con espada, hasta que el demonio cortó parte de su abdomen.

_- Yo lo soy, pero tú eres tan fuerte, como dices serlo_.- dijo el demonio, de tatuajes, parado delante de Kenpachi el cual no entendió ni una palabra.

_- Mejor cállate y pelea_.- dijo Kenpachi, viendo como el demonio le cortaba de nuevo sin darle tiempo de defenderse, pero cuando el quiso atacarle no había oponente.

_- Muéstrate de una maldita vez, o acaso tienes miedo_.- dijo Kenpachi, enfurecido mientras el parche de su ojo caía y soltaba todo su reiatsu.

De la nada apareció el demonio detrás de Yachirou cortándole la yugular dejando consternado a Kenpachi viendo la escena con terror, apareció con shunpo solo pare verla morir.

_- Yachirou_.- susurro Kenpachi, viendo como la pequeña comenzó a desintegrase ante sus ojos mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes cuando la conoció.

_- Siempre juntos recuérdalo ken-__chan_.- dijo la pequeña, antes de desaparecer por completo.

_- Todos tiene un punto débil, todos son vulnerables, incluso tu qué dices ser indestructible_.- dijo el hombre de tatuajes, apareciendo delante de él para desaparecer de nuevo.

* * *

**T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T****T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K**

_- No tan rápido, nadie interferirá en los planes de Aizen-sama_.- grito yuuki-ona, colocando una barrera de un grueso hielo, frente a Toshirou que corría desesperado para ayudar a Karin.

_- Maldita sea tendré que pelear_.- pensó Toshirou, golpeado la pared de hielo que se desintegro dejando ver a la mujer del otro lado.

_- Mi nombre es __yuuki-ona segundo demonio al mando del ejército Yōkai_.- grito la mujer, con una pequeña katana blanca.

_- Hitsugaya __Toshirou, capitán del decimo escuadrón_.- dijo poniéndose en guardia y dando el primer golpe.

- _Veo que no pierde el tiempo_.- dijo la mujer, esquivando cada uno de los ataque del peliblanco, asta que grito el comando de su katana.- _"congela asta la muerte" kan-netsu_ (frío ardiente) grito la mujer.

_- Bankai "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru_".- grito Toshirou, mientras su cuerpo fue cubierto por hielo, el cual le dio alas, cola y una capa de hielo cubrió sus extremidades, la boca del dragón y su cuello recorren su mano izquierda. Pero esta vez no aparecieron las flores con pétalos a su detrás indicando con esto que su Bankai fue perfeccionado.

_- Pero cómo es posible, el está muerto_.- dijo la mujer al escuchar el nombré y ver la transformación de Toshirou el cual quería acabar pronto con esa batalla.

_- __Ryūsenka_.- grito Toshirou, con zampakuto en mano, atravesando a la chica de hielo, la cual no se defendió solo se quedo estática sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se congelaba, Toshirou estaba a punto de dar el segundo golpe.

_**- Detente maestro**_.- grito Hyōrinmaru, en la mente del Toshirou antes de terminar con la chica la cual estaba congelada, pero en su mirada expresaba dolor.

_- Que pasa Hyōrinmaru_.- pensó Toshirou quedando estático sintiendo como aparecía de pronto en su mundo interno.

**- Por favor no le hag****as daño.- **pidió amablemente Hyōrinmaru mientras con sus manos bajaba la katana de Toshirou.

_- Porque, que está pasando_.- dijo Toshirou, frunciendo el ceño.

**- Maestro jamás le he pedido nada, pero esta vez necesito que de****je entrar a su mundo interno a yuukiona por favor**.- dijo Hyōrinmaru, lo cual dejo consternado a Toshirou.

- _Pero como, yo no puedo hacer eso_.- dudo Toshirou pero al final asintió al ver a su zampakuto serio.

- **Gracias maestro**.- dijo Hyōrinmaru, concentrando su reiatsu a un punto muerto a lo cual Toshirou solo se alejo un poco.

De la nada la chica apareció en el mundo interno de Toshirou, mirando asombrada a Hyōrinmaru y después su mirada, fue remplazada por una de odio viendo directamente a Toshirou, el cual mantenía su distancia.

_- Tú no __puedes ser poseedor del amo_.- grito yuukiona, más que molesta lanzándose al peliblanco, pero antes de llegar Hyōrinmaru apareció enfrente de Toshirou de forma protectora dejando a la mujer paralizada con miles de dudas.

_- Pero que amo, __el no lo merece_.- grito, pero esta vez su grito parecía de dolor.

- **Tranquilízate yuukiona, y por favor entiende, yo lo elegí a él como mi amo, y no hay nada que puedas hacer, ya que yo soy parte de, él**.- dijo Hyōrinmaru acercándose lentamente a la mujer.

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ EL ESPISODIO….


	15. Chapter 15

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite cube.

Sin más por decir los dejo con el Fic:

* * *

**La guerra comienza**

**Parte 3**

- **Tranquilízate yuukiona, por favor yo lo elegí a él como mi amo, y no hay nada que puedas hacer, ya que yo soy parte de, él**.- dijo Hyōrinmaru, acercándose lentamente a la mujer.

_- __Este no era el plan, se supone que reencarnarías en un cuerpo humano y no siendo parte del alma de un maldito shinigami_.- grito yuukiona.

_- Hyōrinmaru que está pasando__, de que habla._- pregunto Toshirou, esperando repuesta de su zampakuto, el cual comenzó a hablar tratando de tranquilizar a yuukiona.

- **Los yokai siempre han sido pocos y han sido marginados durante su trayectoria en el mundo, ya que no son ni shinigamis ni hollow, solo demonios que habitan el mundo humano y el mundo de las almas, pero al igual que los hollow se han alimentado de almas humanas vivas, es por eso que los shinigamis trataron de poner un alto a eso.**

_- Pero como siempre lo hicieron de la forma equivocada, siempre destruyendo lo que no comprende__, al igual que los humanos_.- grito yuukiona enfurecida.

**- De esta manera los shinigamis armaron una guerra destruyendo a los pocos de yokai que habitaban el mundo de los vivos, pero lo que ellos no contaban es que los yokai al igual que los shinigamis tienen lideres,**** unos de sus líderes se enteraron de esta situación y trato de parar la muerte de más de su especie a como diera lugar. **

**- El yokai entro al sereitei, para hablar con la cámara de los 49, e hizo un trato con la sociedad de almas, dándoles la opción de solo devorar las almas que iban al infierno y así los yokai se hicieron guardianes de las puertas del infierno, pero con la promesa que los yokai dejarían de consumir almas humanas. El yokai acepto esta oferta por parte de los shinigamis.**

**- Pero cierto shinigami de familia noble se negó a la idea de que los yokai trabajaran con los shinigamis y menos si tenían que colaborar con ellos, convirtiéndolos en guardianes del infierno. **

**- La cámara de los 49 acordó lo ya pactado con el yokai sin tomar en cuenta la opinión tan drástica del shinigami. De esta manera el yokai se fue satisfecho con los resultados y salió del sereitei regresando a su mundo, explico todo a los pocos yokai que quedaban, pero no todos se mostraron satisfechos con solo devorar las almas del infierno **

- **El otro yokai que estaba al mando era una mujer, la cual comprendió todo y convenció a la gran mayoría que sería lo mejor mantener lazos con los shinigamis, pocos sabían que los dos líderes mantenían una relación, solo un yokai lo sabía y ese esa Kitsune.- **dijo Hyōrinmaru, bajando la cabeza como si hablara de el mismo.

**- Así pasaron varios años y todo seguía tal como se había pactado, la llave principal del infierno se le fue otorgada a ambos líderes. Pero cierto día el yokai fue llamado por la sociedad de almas, así que la mujer se quedo al mando de todo, después de abrir y cerrar las puertas para que el yokai fuera.**

**- La mujer se quedo sola, mientras que los demás yokai fueron enviados alrededor del infierno para impedir que las almas malditas tratasen de escapar.**

**- La mujer se quedo esperando en la puerta principal a que regresara, pero sin darle tiempo de defenderse fue atacada por la espalda por una sombra, a la cual ella miro directamente a los ojos.- Pero porque.- fue lo que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento. **

**- Al llegar al sereitei el yokai fue apresado por varios capitanes, al principio el no entendía nada y fue escoltado hasta estar en presencia de la cámara de los 49 incluidos el comandante y una mujer que el yokai no recordaba haberla visto.**

**- Por desacato al pacto y tomar la vida de un humano, es condenado a muerte al igual que todos el resto de ustedes, le condenaron sin siquiera darle tiempo de defenderse.**

**- Pero ya les dije que ningún yokai ha entrado al mundo humano, y mucho menos devorar almas, trato de decir en su defensa el yokai, pero fue ignorado por todos y acusado de traición, entonces varios tipos de la división dos, le atacaron para matarlo a lo cual él no se dejo, logrando escapar del sereitei y regreso a su mundo tratando de advertir a todos lo que había pasado y que habían sido traicionados.**

**- Al llegar no creí lo que sus ojos miraban y se encontró con el cuerpo de su amada ensangrentado, aun lado de una zampakuto, la cual supo al instante que era de un shinigami.**

**- Te lo dije siempre, te lo dije, fue un error confiar en ellos, por tu culpa ella está muerta.- dijo Kitsune, haciendo enfurecer al yokai en jefe.**

**- Esto no se quedara así.- dijo el yokai, mientras miraba como el cuerpo de la mujer ya hacia sin vida al lado de una zampakuto ensangrentada, el yokai se acerco y tomo un collar del cuello de la mujer. **

**- El yokai estúpidamente creyó las palabras de su compañero y fue a tomar venganza, seguido de sus compañeros.**

**- Lo que ambos ignoraron fue que la mujer no estaba muerta, aun seguía con vida y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron siguió a ambos yokai asta el sereitei no sin antes sellar la puertas del infierno con su propio poder.**

**- Los yokai tenía casi la batalla ganada, peleaban en distintos lugares del sereitei, pero el líder estaba peleando hombro con hombro contra los shinigamis. **

**- Kitsune peleaba con instinto asesino con cada shinigami sin importarle que en el proceso atacara a sus compañeros, estaba a punto de matar a otro yokai cuando una barrera de fuego impidió que le hiciera, así que sigues viva.- pensó para sí mismo mirando como su líder dejo de pelear. **

**- De pronto en medio de la batalla apareció la mujer colocándose enfrente del comandante antes que el yokai le diera el último golpe.**

**- El yokai quedo consternado al atravesar el mismo a la mujer que amaba- Detén esto por favor ellos no son el enemigo, fuimos traicionado por uno de nosotros.- dijo con su último aliento cosa que no fue escuchada por el comandante. **

**- En los ojos de yokai se podía ver odio y solo odio al recordar como kitsune le relato lo que había pasado, así que no tardo mucho tiempo en averiguar quién le traiciono.**

**- Pagaras le grito el líder yokai, pero no pudo moverse y solo pudo ver como su compañero se reía en la cara, si que eres idiota al igual que estos shinigami, como pueden confiar tan fácil en mi.- le dijo mientras formaba un ataque muy parecido al del comandante.**

**- Que me has hecho.- pregunto el yokai al sentir que no se podía mover mientras cargaba en sus brazos a la mujer semiconsciente.- Solo es un veneno que paraliza todo tu cuerpo lo coloque en cuanto cruzaste el portal para llegar aquí.- dijo Kitsune, concentrando todo su poder para simular un ataque.**

**- Porque lo haces, que no ves que les condenas.- grito el yokai tratando de entrar en razón a su compañero.- Y que tendrán una mejor vida, solo consumiendo almas que mandan al infierno y trabajando de esclavos de shinigamis, entiéndelo lo hago por nosotros.- dijo Kitsune, antes de matarlos a ambos sonriendo al ver como se desintegraba frente a él termino por relatar Hyōrinmaru**.-mientras empuñaba las manos y yuukiona podía creer lo que su amo de decía.

_- Y como es que sabes tanto sobre eso Hyōrinmaru_.- pregunto toshirou, ya sabiendo la respuesta no por nada le apodaban prodigio.

* * *

En la batalla con ichigo

Una compuerta se abrió de nuevo en medio de la batalla y de esta apareció shura, pero fue interceptado por Kira y momo que aparecían en acción, trataron inútilmente de detenerlo, pero este los esquivo rápidamente desvainando su katana.

Ichigo apareció en la batalla pero al ver, a aquel ser sintió como la ira alteraba sus sentidos y su mente segándolo totalmente por el odio, con gran velocidad se dirigió hacia el demonio.

Momo y Kira salieron volando en direcciones opuestas, interfiriendo en el camino de ichigo, ambos se incorporaron rápidamente a luchar contra shura pero obteniendo el mismo resultado, shura arto de la situación lanzo una gran energía hacia momo, para comenzar a pelear con ichigo.

_- Maldito, Trae devuelta a rukia_.- grito ichigo, seguido de un Getsuga Tenshō.

* * *

Volviendo al mundo interno de toshirou

_-__ Y como es que sabes tanto sobre eso Hyōrinmaru_.- pregunto toshirou, ya sabiendo la respuesta no por nada le apodaban prodigio.

- Eso es p**orque yo soy el yokai que hizo el trato con los shinigamis y Ryu es el otro guardián**.- término por decir su zampakuto dejándolo totalmente desconcertado a toshirou aunque ya esperaba esa repuesta, aun a si, le sorprendió la confirmación por parte de su zampakuto.

_- Pero Kitsune dijo, que los shinigamis nos traicionaron y mataron a Ryu y moriste a manos de ese shinigami.-_ grito yuukiona, consternada por lo que acaba de revelar Hyōrinmaru.

- _Pero eso no explica, cómo fue que ahora eres parte de mi alma y Ryu es parte del alma de Karin_.- soltó toshirou aun siendo un chico prodigio no le encontraba razón lógica a lo que está pasando.

_- Quiere decir que lo que yo ciento por Karin__, no es real_.- soltó toshirou, con un poco de miedo en sus palabras, al saber la respuesta.

**- Créame maestro ni yo mismo lo sé, tal vez es el destino que está uniendo sus hilos por su propia cuenta, pero de lo que yo estoy seguro es que la época de Ryu y de mi ya paso y lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, usted se enamoro de Karin por su cuenta**.- dijo Hyōrinmaru provocando un leve sonrojo en toshirou.

_- Lo matare en cuanto lo vea, por su culpa estamos siguiendo órdenes de ese maldito de Aizen_.- dijo yuukiona con odio mientras su poder crecía.

_- No.-_ respondieron Hyōrinmaru y Toshirou a la vez dejando a yuukiona extrañada.

_- Porque no amo Hyo_.- dijo yuukiona acercándose a Hyōrinmaru.

_- Lo mejor será dejarlo creer, que no sabes nada, y cuando regresemos a la realidad trata de actuar con naturalidad_.- Dijo toshirou.

_- Yo no recibo ordenes de ti_.- dijo la pequeña chica escondiéndose detrás de Hyōrinmaru.

* * *

Mientras con karin.

Karin con la única mano que tenia libre lanzo energía hacia él suelo, para así apaciguar la velocidad con la que caía, pero no midió la fuerza con la que lanzo el ataque que provoco una gran explosión provocando un hoyo en el suelo, con la otra mano callo en el suelo pero no conto con que su mano aun estaba lesionada, así que rodo por el suelo hasta caer en el profundo hoyo.

_- Ya me arte demonios.-_ dijo Karin jadeante, empuñando las manos con furia e incorporándose.

Se le levanto a tal velocidad y con shunpo logro estar de nuevo delante de su rival, soltó todo su reiatsu de golpe.

_- Bankai, " Reddodoragonringu_".- grito la chica de ahora cabellera y ojos rojos.

_- Creo que ahora sí, estaremos a la par_.- dijo Karin, atacado deliberadamente al chico, el cual se defendía sin mucho esfuerzo.

La batalla entre ambos continuaba ferozmente, con cada ataque que lanzaba Karin, kesu le regresaba uno con mayor intensidad, Karin lucia desesperada, lanzando un ataque más.

_" RYŪSEIU ".-_ grito Karin lanzando su esfera negra hacia el pequeño el cual ni se movió solo puso su katana en forma de defensa.

* * *

Toshirou mundo interno.

_- Yo no recibo ordenes de ti_.- dijo la pequeña chica escondiéndose detrás de Hyōrinmaru.

**- Yuukiona Ahora él es como tu maestr****o también, recuerda que yo y el somos parte de un mismo ser.- **dijo Hyōrinmaru levantando la voz un poco.

_- Lo siento Hyo, pero solo porque __tú lo dices_.- refunfuñó la mujer colocando sus manos en la cintura.

- _Que es lo que quiere Aizen de Karin_.- pregunto toshirou acercándose a la mujer.

- _Aizen planea traer de vuelta a Ryu para que abra las puertas del infierno y libere todas las almas, y así vengarnos de los shinigamis, pero también hay algo mas_.- dijo la mujer, sosteniéndose la barbilla como recordando algo.

_- Y como planea traerla de vuelta, si ryu es parte de Karin.-_ pregunto toshirou temeroso de la respuesta ya que a la mujer se le oscurecieron los ojos y aura maligna apareció a su espalda.

_- Solo sé que Karin__, debe de morir, para que ryu sea liberada de su prisión_.- dijo Yuukiona, de manera oscura y tenebrosa.

_No, no si estoy yo para impedirlo, no lo permitiré ese maldito_.- dijo toshirou furioso, frunciendo el seño, ya que el no confiaba en esa mujer delante de él, pero no sabía porque su zampakuto sí.

_- __Cálmese maestro deje que yuukiona termine de hablar, porque creo que eso no es todo lo que sabe.-_ dijo Hyōrinmaru, mirando incisivamente a la mujer, que suspiro y siguió relatando los planes de Aizen.

_- __Hay algo mas, últimamente Aizen está muy extraño, desde que apareció ese extraño shinigami, con el que hizo un trato_.- dijo yuukiona, colocando su mano en su mentón como tratando de recordar algo más.

_-__¡ Un shinigami nos está traicionado!, ¿sabes su nombre? o ¿cómo es?, ¿qué clase de trato?_.- pregunto toshirou, poniendo su mirada de hielo, necesitaba sacar toda la información posible.

_- Realmente no lose__, jamás he escuchado su nombre y mucho menos le he visto, pero he oído de shura que Aizen siempre está molesto y frustrado, es por eso que adelanto todo, y mando a ese maldito de Kitsune, al mundo humano, para traer a ese pequeño niño mitad hollow, pero de ahí en fuera no se mas, ni del trato ni de nada; solo se ofreció para darnos la venganza que tanto anhelamos_.- dijo yuukiona.

_- __"¿Que niño? para qué lo necesita?"_.- pregunto toshirou y por su mente pasaron imágenes vagas del hijo de urahara, pero al escuchar la palabra hollow quedo descartada esa idea.

_- "Cómo te estoy diciendo shinigami ni yo lo sé", Es todo lo que se, agradece que te estoy dando información, si fuera por mi ya estarías muerto.-_ dijo con molestia apretando el agarra de su katana blanca hielo haciendo que toshirou se pusiera en guardia.

- _Yuukiona por favor, si lo matas a él me matas a mi._- dijo Hyōrinmaru seriamente, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de yuukiona (cabe resaltar que Hyōrinmaru es mucho más alto que ella), acción que hizo que yuukiona suspirara y se pusiera de todos colores.

_- __Este bien Hyō_.- dijo resignada yuukiona, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, debía admitir que anhelaba esa caricia por parte de su maestro.

Siendo observados por un toshirou extrañado por la actitud de su zampakuto, ya que por lo regular Hyōrinmaru; era frio, calculador alguna vez el mismo pensó que esa también era su naturaleza o su propia personalidad, debía admitir que jamás espero verlo es ese tipo de situaciones, aunque incluso el se sintió extraño haciéndole recordar unas palabras de Karin, que resonaron en su mente sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran, en una sonrisa. –

- _Yo creo que tu actitud fría, solo es una máscara para mantener alejados a los demás, algo que no eres, tu realmente eres cálido y una buena persona, y es un idiota cualquier persona que diga lo contrario__._- recordó toshirou.

_-__ Karin, No permitiré que nadie te dañe, lo juro por mi vida_.- se dijo a si mismo toshirou, levantando su reiatsu de golpe, sin darse cuenta que su zampakuto está a su lado apoyándolo, haciendo que girara su vista hacia él.

-_ Yo protegeré a quien tú quieras proteger, tienes todo mi poder_.- dijo Hyōrinmaru, colocando su mano en el hombro de su maestro y pasando gran parte de su poder a su amo.

_- __Gracias _Hyōrinmaru_, Bien esto es lo que haremos…_

* * *

Regresando a la realidad.

Yuukiona caía al suelo completamente congela pero antes de caer al suelo el hielo se destruyo por completo dejándola en libertad, inmediatamente la mujer de nieve levanto su rostro, dirigiéndole una mirada a toshirou el cual le correspondió de manera cómplice, antes de desaparecer con shunpo.

_- Se parece a __él, no sé cómo, no pude darme cuenta_.- pensó yuukiona sonriendo de sobre manera, pero esa sonrisa tal como apareció se desvaneció, al ver como una compuerta se abría en medio de la batalla mostrando a un Aizen sonriente.

_- Ese maldito pagara por lo que está haciendo, el igual que Kitsune_.- dijo la mujer empuñando sus manos antes de desvanecerse, como el vapor ,dejando congeladas las paredes.

_- Parece que llegamos a tiempo_.- dijo Aizen.

* * *

_- Lo siento Aizen sama, no me dio tiempo de abrir las puertas_.- dijo yuukiona apareciendo detrás de este, que ni siquiera la vio, pero ella vio al tipo siniestro que no conocía, oculto como una sombra.

_- No te preocupes yuukiona, encontré otra forma de entrar_.- dijo Aizen.

* * *

Renji cargaba al pequeño kaien en los brazos cuando de pronto varios menos aparecieron atacándolo, pero desvió los ataques con su zampakuto y la mano que tenia libre.

_- Ichigo me__ matara, si no protejo al menos uno de sus hijos_.- pensó renji, protegiendo al pequeño en sus brazos, mientras que los menos grandes preparaban sus ceros por lanzar.

_- Higa Zekō_.- grito renji, su zampakuto se separo en varios pedazos atacando a los menos, los cuales creyó derrotados pero de un momento a otro de reconstruyeron de nuevo golpeándolo con un cero directo, cubrió al kaien con su cuerpo recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

_- Demonios no podre resistir por mucho tiempo_.- dijo renji mientras los ceros preparaban un segundo ataque.

* * *

Toshirou trataba desesperadamente de llegar a donde Karin se encontraba, pero de pronto en medio de la batalla observo a momo que caía en picada hacia su dirección, callo irremediablemente al suelo, seguida de una fuerte energía que venia directo a ella.

_- "Momo".-_ grito toshirou, colocándose delante de momo, recibiendo todo el ataque en la espalda, su cabeza y su espalda comenzaron a sangrar, pero no se imagino lo siguiente que haría momo al verlo lastimado.

_- Shiro, yo lo siento_.- dijo acercándose a Toshirou hasta que logro juntar sus labios, el cual no pudo hacer nada y no pudo ver el ataque que se dirigía directo a ellos.

* * *

Con Ichigo.

Pero shura no le dio la mayor importancia, con un rápido movimiento devolvió el ataque de ichigo, dándole más potencia al regresarlo, haciendo que ichigo no pudiera escapar del ataque, cayendo irremediablemente en picada seguida de una explosión.

_- Demonios como no lo vi venir_.- dijo ichigo asomando la cabeza por el edificio destruido, el cual desvió la mirada a oír un grito proveniente del demonio que estaba peleando con su hermana.

"_Ya es hora_".- dijo kesu, recibiendo una respuesta muda por parte de shura que solo asintió, el cual desapareció ante los ojos de ichigo.

Ichigo se consterno mas no entendía que estaba pasando, cuál era su objetivo, y lo peor de todo es que una nueva presencia se sintió, la cual él conocía a la perfección, por fin ese maldito dio la cara, haciendo enfurecer a ichigo, furia que se quedo a tras al ver una escena horrible, que solo había visto en sus peores pesadillas, pero esta vez era tan real, sus pesadilla se hacían realidad ante sus ojo aterrados, no sabía ni como su garganta soltó un grito sordo y desesperado, al ver las verdaderas intenciones de shura que desvainaba una zampakuto negra por su espalda y la lanzaba a una velocidad increíble.

"_Karin nononono" …_

* * *

**T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K****&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K**

_- Devora hasta la extinción, "Kasai daun" (traga fuego).-_ dijo kesu sin ninguna muestra de sentimientos en su rostro, el ataque se paralizo unos centímetros antes de llegar a él, siendo absorbido en su totalidad.

Karin se acerco dando una nueva estocada, pero se paralizo sintiendo como su reiatsu era absorbido, por la zampakuto del chico extraño, en un rápido movimiento se alejo del niño, fatigada y con nerviosismo viendo como su poder disminuía rápidamente sin motivo.

_- ¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿Que está pasando?, porque mi reiatsu disminuye, además parece que él se volvió más rápido con forme peleo contra él, pero porque_.- pensó Karin jadeante, mientras chorros _de sudor corrían por su rostro. _

_- Por fin te has dado cuenta kurosaki, no es que me haya vuelto más rápido, si no que tú te hiciste más lenta.-_ respondió el pequeño mientras le mostraba su zampakuto la cual se volvió color roja de tanto reiatsu que había absorbido.

Karin abría sus ojos de sobremanera, mientras sentía como su Bankai desaparecía totalmente asta regresar a su forma normal, pero de arrepiente escucho la voz del peliblanco, le entristeció no escuchar su nombre de los labios del peliblanco si no el de otra persona, pero eso en un segundo paso a segundo término al ver una explosión.

"_Toshirou__"…._

* * *

- Parece que mi trabajo aquí ya concluyo.- dijo raijin, envainado su katana, apunto de desaparecer.

_- E__spera, esta batalla no ha terminado_.- dijo isshin atacándolo.- _"Getsuga tensho"_.- pero el ataque llego demasiado tarde el chico ya no estaba.

- _Adiós espero nuestro reencuentro pronto Kyōraku- kun_.- dijo Fujinuna, desapareciendo en el aire.

_- Si que era fuerte_.- se dijo así mismo viendo como el viento se movía agresivamente y el cielo de todo el sereitei se nublaba, indicando que algo oscuro asechaba a toda la sociedad de almas.

_- Karin_.- grito isshin sintiendo como el reiatsu de su hija se fundía con otro desconocido, casi podía jurar que Karin ya no estaba con ellos.

_- __Ve, kurosaki yo estaré bien_.- dijo ukitake tratando le levantase por si mismo pero los daños en su cuerpo eran muchas provocando que se desvaneciera de nuevo en el suelo.

_- __Lo siento capitán, no le dejare_.- dijo isshin, apareciendo con shunpo apunto de ayudarle a su capitán pero alguien más se le adelanto.

_- __Claro que si, ahora largo ve por tus hijos, te necesitaran_.- dijo el capitán de la octava ayudando a su viejo amigo, mientras que isshin desaparecía.

_- Parece que algo maligno se avecina ukitake_.- dijo el capitán de la octava.

_- Tal parece que sí, pero la pregunta es, ¿Estamos preparados para lo que viene?_- termino por decir ukitake de manera seria y siniestra.

_- Taicho, ukitake taicho_.- grito Nanao, pareciendo ayudando a ambos capitanes.

* * *

_- ¿Esto es el sereitei?__.-_ pregunto Orihime, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera, la sociedad de almas estaba siendo invadida, todo esta destrozado y grandes explosiones de reiatsu se hacían presentes al igual que muchas reiatsu desaparecían.

_- Qué demonios __es eso_.- dijo Tatsuki, la cual quiso ir a la sociedad de almas por su cuenta, para no dejar sola a su amiga, (su poder para ver almas, estaba aumentando aunque no con la velocidad que ella quería), un cero se dirigía hacia ella.

_- Hinagiku, Lily y Baigon, Santen Kesshun.-_ grito Orihime colocando un escudo frente a su amiga y ella, escudo que repelió el ataque pero se rompió con el mismo.

_- Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun_.- grito Orihime, con un valor nunca antes visto en ella, su bondad estaba desapareciendo producto de su desesperación por encontrar a su hijo, haciendo desaparecer al hollow en ofensiva, pero no conto con los menos grandes que aparecían alrededor de ella.

_- No puedo hacer, nada mas._- pensó Orihime cerrando los ojos esperando el ataque, pero dos personas aparecieron delante de ella destruyendo a los menos.

_- __Yoruichi-san, soi fong taicho_.- dijo Orihime agradeciendo con la mirada por haberles salvado, mientras Tatsuki reconocía solo a Yoruichi.

_- Que está pasando Yoruichi_.- pregunto Orihime.

_- No es tiempo para saludar Orihime, la sociedad de almas está siendo __atacada.-_ dijo soi fong desapareciendo con shunpo.

_- __Orihime, tu y __Tatsuki__ traten de llegar a la cuarta división, Unahana taicho, necesita toda la ayuda posible_.- dijo Yoruichi, indicándoles un camino sin hollow.

_- Hai_.- grito Orihime poniéndose en marcha, con las manos sobre sus orquídeas, seguida de su amiga.

_- Aizen está aquí_.- pensó Orihime, destrozando a unos pequeños hollow, seguido de Tatsuki a la que se le otorgo una espada simple pero de gran ayuda.

* * *

**Cuarto escuadrón.(O lo que queda de el)**

_- Isane, ¿Donde están Yamada y kurosaki?.-_ pregunto la capitana de la cuarta, la cual esta curando a varios shinigamis heridos.

_- Lo más seguro es que estén en la brigada quinta_.- dijo isane con un poco de preocupación.

_- Donde diablos esta hinamori_.- dijo exaltada la capitana de la cuarta.

_- H__inamori, dijo que iría a pelear_.- término por decir isane, la cual jamás había visto a su capitana tan frustrada.

_- __Necesitamos toda la ayuda aquí_.- dijo Unahana vendando a su paciente.

_- Unahana taicho__, no podremos salvar a todos_.- dijo un oficial lleno de sangre, en su mirada se notaba que varios shinigamis murieron.

_- Unahana taicho_.- grito Orihime viendo con horror como shinigamis se transformaban en destellos de luz.

_- Me alegro de verte Orihime, serás de gran ayuda_.- dijo Unahana ahora un poco más tranquila.

* * *

**T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K****&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K**

_- Toshirou cuidado_.- grito Karin, sin darle tiempo de siquiera pensar en la consecuencias que traería consigo atravesarse, apareció con shunpo delante de la pareja, con zampakuto en manos.

Trato de detener la katana con su propia zampakuto, pero esa katana atravesó su zampakuto, como si de un fantasma se tratase, dejándola petrificada y sus ojos se convertían en blanco, al sentir como la espada se incrustaba en ella, y un dolor horrible se apoderaba de su pecho, como si algo extraía todo su reiatsu de golpe, dejándola sin nada, sin alma. Solo podía escuchar a toshirou que gritaba su nombre como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sus muñecas se hicieron tan débiles, que no soportaron el peso de su zampakuto, dejándola caer al suelo enterrándose en la tierra, mientras una de sus manos llegaba a su pecho sintiendo como sangre escurría por sus manos y su cuerpo.- "perdóname Toshirou".- dijo antes de por fin caer al suelo.

Los ojos de toshirou se ampliaban más de lo normal, dejándolo en blanco, al igual que los de momo, que no podía creer lo que veía, y al ver y sentir como un chorro sangre salpica sus rostros.

Ante esta escena, se escucho un desgarrador, ahogado y sordo grito cargado de dolor, proveniente de la garganta de Toshirou que comenzaba a reaccionar.

_- __"Karin"…._

_Tratando de llegar a Karin, otra atroz escena llenaba sus pupilas, al ver a su teniente al borde de la muerte, la desesperación y dolor le estaban invadiendo. _

_- "Matsumoto"_

* * *

La sangre color carmesí corría por todo su brazo derecho que estaba totalmente desecho con miles de cortadas, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento demasiado fatigada.

_- Creo que ya estas demasiado anciana, para ser una teniente_.- dijo Rokurokubi, volviéndola atacar con su largo cabello, apareciendo a su detrás, sin darle opción de esquivarlo dejando múltiples contadas en su cuerpo, pero afortunadamente logro escapar una vez más.

- _"Eres lenta y débil, no mereces vivir".-_ dijo Rokurokubi, dándole un golpe por la espalda mandándola a volar, pero estaba tan mal herida que no sintió como la chica regresaba, tratando de atacarla, hasta que la volvió a enredar en su cabello, en ese momento escucho un grito desesperado por parte de su capitán y sus ojos se abrían de sobre manera, al ver a Karin en los brazos de su taicho, provocando su desesperación.

_- Kyaaaa_.- grita rangiku, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo era exprimido por el cabello de Rokurokubi hasta hacer sangrar todas sus extremidades.

_- Ha este paso, perderé mi brazo y mi pierna_.- pensaba rangiku, sintiendo como los hilos de cabellos de la mujer atravesaban su blanca piel tratando de romper sus huesos.

_- Karin no te mueras por favor_.- pensaba la matsumoto, sintiendo como una lagrima de dolor y desesperación resbalaba por sus mejillas.

_- Es hora de morir shinigami_.- dijo el yokai, concentrando todo su poder en su cabello.

_- Maldición, maldición moriré, ni para esto sirvo_.- se dijo a si misma sintiendo como unos de sus brazos de desprendía de su cuerpo, sus ojos solo miraban caer su extremidad con horror.

_- Kyayayaya_.- grito rangiku, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al ver un chorro de sangre escurrirse por su cuerpo.

- "Matsumoto".- escucho la voz ahogada de su capitán.

* * *

_- __Demonios, no otra vez, por favor no otra vez_.- gritaba yuuki sosteniéndose su cabeza, pero al cerrar los ojos solo la imagen de Karin atravesada pasaba por su mente.

_- No, nooooo, __maldito_.- grito kan, mientras que Hisagi no podía reaccionar se quedo estático, aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

_- Taicho.-_ grito al fin tratando de llegar a ella, pero la masiva invasión de menos grandes y hollow no lo dejaban avanzar.

* * *

Antes de que todos los presentes pudieran si quiera parpadear miles de compuertas agrietaron el cielo de la sociedad de almas, y una presencia hiso que todos cambiaran su mirada a una de furia y repugnancia, al volver a ver a ese hombre que hace años creían muerto, este visualizaba la caída de la sociedad de almas una vez más, con una sonrisa sádica.

_- Esta vez, ganare_.- pensó para sí al ver como reiatsu se debilitaban por doquier.

* * *

Hasta aquí el episodio espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos Pronto.

Bye bye….

Review

Aquí

Tu opinión es importante

"GRACIAS"


	16. ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Importante aclarar que **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**. Tanto la serie como los personajes, son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.

… **ღ****…**

Para que la historia cobre un mejor sentido:

_Los POV y conversaciones._

El relato hecho por autor.

«Pensamientos»

(Notas de autor)

**- Conversaciones con el alma.**

**- Conversaciones de Hollow interno**

"Respuesta a conversación con el alma de shinigami"

*****Flash Black/ Anteriormente*****

**… ღ****…**

Capitulo 16

¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Porque cuando tu existencia está a punto de concluir, comienzas a valorar lo que tienes y te arrepientes de no haber expresado todo lo que sentías, ni expresarlo a las personas que aprecias, pero cosas inesperadas suceden en momentos en los cuales tu vida está a punto de rescindir. Dándote una segunda oportunidad, como un rayo de esperanza en medio de la tempestad.

**… ღ****…**

Karin fue atravesada cerca del corazón, produciendo una luz incandescente dejando a Toshirou en estado de shock total, al distinguir en cámara lenta como el cuerpo de Karin caía frente a sus ojos, como si los minutos se convirtieran en horas mientras el protegía a Hinamori, la cual estaba en una especie trance.

— "_Karin"._ — Grito desesperado. Corriendo hacia ella con shunpo y atrapándola entre sus brazos, antes de que cayera al suelo.

— _¡Tonta! ¿Porque rayos te atravesaste? ¡Yo podía recibir el ataque!_ — Reclamo Toshirou, empuñando su mano derecha hasta que sus propias uñas se encajaron en su piel, produciendo una pequeña hemorragia.

— _Al menos… antes de morir… pude estar contigo._ — Balbuceo agonizante sin poder apartar sus ojos onix de los turquesa, que no dejaban de verla con dolor e impotencia mientras Karin acariciaba su mejilla, con su mano bañada en su propia sangre, dejando rastros en su piel blanca.

— _¡No digas estupideces! ¡Te recuperaras, solo espera un poco!_ — Gruño Toshirou desesperado. Quitando la katana de su centro y utilizando kido curativo para cerrar la herida, pero nada sucedía, la herida seguía abierta de par en par y la sangre no paraba de emerger de su cuerpo.

« ¡Maldición ¿porque la herida no sede?! Si la sangre continua saliendo, a este ritmo, Karin… ella… ». — Pensó Toshirou frustrado al ver que su kido no funcionaba. Respiro pausadamente en un intento de mantenerse clamado, pero la situación estaba sacando lo peor de si.

Para su mala suerte. Karin, hace mucho que había aprendido a leer ese rostro inexpresivo que siempre llevaba, por lo que no tardo nada en deducir lo crítico de la situación.

— _Déjalo así, Toshirou… No hay nada que puedas hacer._ — Quiso tranquilizarle Karin, alejando la mano de Toshirou, que trataba de cerrar la herida.

— _¡Cállate Karin, ya te perdí una vez, no te perderte de nuevo!_ — Expresó Toshirou, cargándola de manera nupcial. Aunque, el sabia que ya era inútil, pero haría lo que fuera, para que Karin se salvara. Hasta lo imposible.

La voz débil de Karin lo detuvo.

— _Es inútil… Toshirou… moriré… y quiero que me hagas una promesa… ya no, nos queda tiempo. — _Trato de decir Karin, pero una fuga de sangre por su boca, le impidió seguir.

— _Si, lo que sea Karin, pero no hables más. — _Rogó Toshirou con voz quebrada, sin poder evitar que una lagrimas resbalaran por su rostro, sintiendo como todas sus ropas shinigamis, se impregnaban con la sangre de su Karin.

— _Vive por mi, ama por mi y sobre todas las cosas se feliz, no importa con quién sea, si la amas ve por ella, ya no seré más un impedimento. — _Con su último aliento de vida Karin sonrió. Poco después perdió el conocimiento y lentamente, su zampakuto se desintegro en luminosas partículas, a continuación una corriente de reiatsu se fugo del cuerpo inmóvil.

— _¡No Karin, no me dejes, yo te amo a ti! — _Confeso Toshirou en un grito, con lágrimas rebeldes emergiendo de sus ojos, presionando el cuerpo sin vida contra su pecho. Sin importarle, por primera vez, lo que pensaran los demás capitanes y oficiales que dejaron de pelear al sentir el súbito cambio en el clima.

**…** **ღ****…**

**Mundo interno**

Karin abrió los ojos con lentitud, divisando el momento en que su mundo interno se comenzaba a oscurecer y se desvanecía lentamente, como una lluvia de pequeñas estelas luminosas, parecidas a las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Todo lo observaba, detrás de una ventana con revestimiento sinuoso.

Estaba suspendida en el aire o eso es lo que su clarividencia le hacia creer. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que todo su universo colapsaba, inundado bajo aguas profundas, donde podía respirar a la perfección. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con las dos profundidades de fuego ardiente, que eran los ojos carmesí de su zampakuto, la otra parte de su alma, su otra mitad.

Fuera del agua, parada en la cima de un volcán ardiendo en residuos luminosos, se encontraba su alma. El viento, repleto de minúsculas cenizas oscilaba las ropas y cabellos de Ryu, su rostro pálido manifestaba una profunda e imparable agonía. Las lágrimas hacían su aparición, resbalando por sus altos pómulos hasta perderse por su cuello.

"¿Por qué lloras?". — Karin sondeo distante. Extendiendo sus brazos, en un intento de alcanzarla, con un fuerte deseo de apaciguar el dolor que exteriorizaba su semblante, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que no estaba suspendida en el aire, si no, que se estaba hundiendo en las profundidades. Y en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, se abría un hueco.

"Estoy muriendo ¿no es así?". — Murmuró tristemente. En cuanto, esas palabras fueron procesadas, su mente repaso en imágenes sin pies y cabeza el momento de su muerte, sus ojos onix se apocaron ante la aparición de un rostro, el rostro dolido de Toshirou.

Su zampakuto, sintió el dolor más profundo y se olvido de contestar la pregunta que ya tenía respuesta. Solo se confino ha aparecer frente a la silueta que caía, sosteniendo su mano, negándose a dejarla ir. Sus miradas chocaron de nuevo y Karin sonrío.

"Lo hicimos bien ¿No Ryu? Conseguí la mejor zampakuto, no, la mejor amiga, una hermana. Jugamos, luchamos, amamos juntas y me siento muy feliz por ello. Por eso, no te pediré que no llores, ni que no te sientas triste, es algo imposible. Solo te diré, gracias, gracias por ser la otra parte de mi alma. — Agradeció con una sincera sonrisa, mientras que con su mano libre, eliminaba los rastros de lágrimas del rostro de su alma.

"Espera, aun necesito preguntarte algo". — Agrego Karin. Sujetando más fuerte la mano de la mujer, ya que la pelinegra necesitaba respuestas y la única que podía contestar, era su zampakuto.

**- Quieres saber acerca del fuego eterno ¿No es así, Karin?** — Señaló Ryu, abrazando a Karin, la cual solo asintió, Guardo silencio a la espera de una respuesta. (Ryu contó la misma historia que Hyōrinmaru contó, solo que esta vez anexo lo que le paso a ella antes de morir)

**- Debes de saber que yo fui un yokai. No te lo dije antes, porque no podía recordarlo, no del todo. En el lapso de mi vida, recogí diferentes títulos, pero el más sonado era "El fuego eterno" o "El guardián del fuego" Cuando los yokai fueron condenados, había una mujer dentro de la Cámara de los 46, la cual estaba embarazada del rey. La mujer, dio a luz a tu madre, el mismo día que yo fui exterminada por Kitsune, y mi alma fue capturada en el organismo de Masaki, tu madre. Mi contenedor, admito que fui totalmente hostil y difícil de contener.**

**- Ese día, antes de salir del Jigoku e ir al Seireitei. Recite un hechizó, para que las puertas solo se abrieran cada vez que un alma va al Jigoku, eso desgasto en su totalidad mi poder, pero de esa manera aseguraba que las almas malditas no salieran, solo entraran. La única llave que existe, es el collar rojo en forma de dragón que apareció en mi cuello justo después de sellar la entrada. Eso no es todo, el collar tiene un gemelo y al unirse forman la llave, pero jamas me cruzo por la mente, que el pasar de las décadas, debilitaría el sello.** — Relato Ryu, aun dejando dudas en Karin, la cual trataba de unir cabos sueltos.

"Pero, si eres un yokai ¿Como es que terminaste coexistiendo dentro de mi alma?" — Pregunto Karin, esperando respuesta.

**-Tu madre, renuncio a mí poder al casarse con tu padre, pero lo que Masaki no sabía, es que mi poder, es algo a lo que no se puede renunciar. Se trasfiere de generación en generación, pero tu hollow interno altero el ciclo de mi poder, convirtiéndome en parte de tu alma, es por eso que ambas tu Hollow y yo, somos parte de ti.**

**- Debes de ser fuerte Karin. Aizen hará todo lo que está en sus manos para extraer mi poder, que ya hace dentro de ti. Incluso después de tu muerte.** — Aconsejo su zampakuto, mientras ambas eran consumidas por las fuertes corriente de agua, transformándolas en pequeñas partículas hasta desaparecer por completo.

**… ღ…**

**En el mundo real**

— _¡Capitán Aizen, este no era plan_! — Grito Hinamori al fin, con lágrimas en sus ojos, siendo escuchada por Toshirou, que no aguantaba más su odio. Su reiatsu aumento de sobremanera, congelando todo a su paso y haciendo que Hinamori, se derrumbara ante su poder.

— _Cabrón, º "Getsuga tencho"._ — Amenazo Ichigo, aun más alterado que Toshirou y lanzándose a atacar al castaño, sin pensar en nada.

— _¡Pagaras por esto, Aizen! ¡Lo juro!_ — Apalabro Toshirou con sus ojos en blanco tapados con un flequillo de sus cabellos blancos, totalmente furioso. Dejando el cuerpo inerte de Karin y lanzándose contra el castaño a toda velocidad, ya no le importaba que pasara a él.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos caía al suelo seguido de Ichigo, mientras que un hombre completamente cubierto por una capa negra, aparecía al lado de Aizen.

— _No lo creo Hitsugaya taicho. Aun sigues siendo un niño que no se sabe controlar, después de todo._ — Se burlo Aizen, riendo frenéticamente de pie en la abertura de una extraña compuerta.

En el momento que Toshirou caía, claramente vio al chico desconocido, aparecer detrás del encapuchado cargado de furia, seguido de Yuuki.

— _¡Al fin te encuentro, maldito!_ — Rugió Kai, atacando fervientemente al hombre encapuchado, el cual inmovilizó el ataque con su propia katana. Haciendo resonar el metal de las zampakuto al chocar, mientras decía unas palabras que le hicieron hervir de coraje.

— _Tu viaje a este tiempo fue inútil. Solo ocasionaste que asesináramos más rápido a tu madre. Hagas lo que hagas, ella seguirá muerta Kai._ — Desanimo el hombre encapuchado.

— _No me importa, las veces que tenga que regresar a un tiempo diferente. Pagaras por lo que has hecho._ — Grito Kai sin escuchar los gritos de Ichigo. Peleando a la par con el encapuchado que reía sonoramente.

— _¡Detente! ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?_ — Se escucho el grito desesperado de Ichigo. Que miraba con horror la escena al igual que Toshirou, que recordaba con horror, como había casi matado a Hinamori, con la misma técnica ilusoria, que ahora estaba utilizando Aizen, de nuevo.

**… ღ****…**

«Maldición, maldición moriré, ni para esto sirvo». — Se dijo a si misma, sintiendo como su brazo izquierdo se desprendía de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se tornearon de horror al ver caer su extremidad.

— _¡Ahhh!_ — Grito horrorizada Rangiku, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al ver un hilo de sangre escurrir por su cuerpo.

— _¡Matsumoto!_ — Escuchó el grito de su capitán.

«De que sirvió tanto entrenamiento, si aun sigo siendo débil. Gin». — Pensó la rubia, mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de Gin, la cual fue remplazada lentamente por la de otra persona.

«Que irónico, moriré sin expresar de nuevo mis sentimientos». — Sus pensamientos y sentimientos cambiaron, al igual que la corriente del agua, hiendo en una dirección distinta. Con un futuro incierto.

La lentitud con la que el tiempo comenzó andar para Matsumoto mientras esperaba su fin, fue eterna. Fue un periodo para darse cuenta de nuevas expectativas, el descubrimiento de un sentimiento antes confuso, ahora tan claro como el agua, pero era demasiado tarde para vivir.

— º_Dispersarte, Senbonzakura._ — Repentinamente el silbido del viento trajo consigo el comando de una Zampakuto.

Y lo siguiente que sus ojos vieron, fue una lluvia de pétalos de sakura, las cuales atacaban al yokai hasta hacerlo desparecer. La gratitud en sus ojos fue algo que opaco las palabras, poco después se dejo someter por la oscuridad. Desvaneciéndose en el aire, pero fue interceptada por los brazos de Byakuya.

Este vio con horror como Karin cayó al suelo, pero fue ayudada por Toshirou. El sabía que Karin no sobreviviría, solo agacho la cabeza y se percato de la fuga de sangre en el cuerpo de Rangiku, en un rápido movimiento arrancó la bufanda de su cuello, enrollándola ágil mente sobre el muñón que quedaba de brazo de Rangiku, para así detener la hemorragia e utilizo kido, para cerrar la hería. La cargo de manera nupcial y desapareció rumbo al cuarto escuadrón.

**… ღ****…**

— _Deberías poner más atención en lo que haces._ — Sugirió el desconocido, logrando que Kai abriera los ojos, al sentir el filo de la zampakuto de su enemigo, atravesar lo, por la espalda. Giro su rostro para descubrir que la persona con la que estaba peleando, era su hermana.

— _Por fin abres lo ojos, hermano._ — Jadeo Yuuki, la cual se defendió con todo lo que pudo de los ataques consecutivos de su hermano. Solo tenía pequeñas cortadas, no sabía cómo es que su hermano se volvió tan hábil en tan poco tiempo.

— _¡Yuuki, lo siento, perdóname!_ — Trato de decir Kai, pero fue detenido por su hermana, la cual sonrió amargamente.

— _No te preocupes, ahora no es el momento de disculpas o sentir remordimientos. —_ Tranquilizo Yuuki, cerrando los ojos. En un parpadeo desapareció y apareció detrás del agresor de su hermano. Sin mirar lucho, todos miraban sorprendidos la pelea que se desato.

— _¡Te matare!_ — Amenazo Yuuki, pelando con el encapuchado, el cual apenas podía esquivar los ataques consecutivos de la chica. Sus estocadas se volvían impredecibles.

— _Pero, ¿Cómo?_ — Murmuró confuso, el encapuchado. Sintiendo varios cortes profundos en el abdomen, que la chica proporciono, pero un fuerte reaitsu hizo que esta batalla quedara inconclusa. Yuuki abrió los ojos de par en par al percibir el lugar de dónde provenía ese enorme reiatsu, diabólico y obscuro. Nada comparado con el que emergía de los espadas o yokai, dejando paralizados a todos.

Toshirou giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta que Karin se levantaba, pero no parecía consiente, más bien parecía un fantasma de lo que una vez fue, ya que su cuerpo ensangrentado ya hacía en el suelo, mientras que aparecía otra Karin, sin ningún rasguño, pero esa alma poco a poco se ilumino en colores al rojo vivo.

— _No… no puede creerlo._ — Dijo Toshirou atónito. Karin se veía diferente su cabello se torneó de un color rojo carmesí y se movía con el viento, en sus ojos no había más luz, solo oscuridad. Repentinamente un nuevo resplandor la invadió, volviendo a la normalidad. Solo sus características físicas, el reiatsu diabólico prevaleció.

Todos observaban con la boca abierta, puesto que, cuando un shinigami muere su zampakuto desaparece con ellos por ser una parte de su alma, pero esto era extraño. Incluso en la sociedad de almas, hasta que una indicación por parte de Aizen, los saco de su asombro.

— _¡Es hora, ve por ella Shura!_ — Ordeno Aizen, el mencionado solo asintió.

— _¡No, aléjate de ella!_ — Grito Toshirou, apareciendo con shunpo y haciendo resonar el metal de su zampakuto con la del yokai.

— _¡Sobre mi cadáver, te llevaras a mi hermana, maldito!_ — Grito Ichigo haciéndole par a Toshirou, atacando a Shura por la espalda, pero Kesu apareció a tiempo. Interceptando el ataque.

Aizen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció detrás de Karin, tomándola en brazos como si de un objeto se tratase, pero Toshirou se dio cuenta y trato de atacarlo con rabia, estaba cegado por el odio a ese hombre.

— _º Guncho Tsurara. _— Grito Hitsugaya, lanzando múltiples dagas de hielo hacia Aizen, este reacciono rápido y coloco el cuerpo de Karin, como escudo. Asegurando su propio bienestar.

— _¡Idiota, lastimaras a Karin!_ — Regaño Ichigo, sin darle tiempo de detener el ataque.

— _¡Demonios, no lo pensé!_ — Refunfuño Toshirou, enojado consigo mismo. Fue la segunda vez en su vida que actuaba sin pensar.

— _Canta, Benihime_. — De la nada un rayo negro y rojo, desvió el ataque de Toshirou, Directo a otro edificio, congelando por completo la estructura.

— _Gracia Urahara Kisuke. Ha pasado un tiempo._ — Saludo Aizen, sonriendo.

— _Ya lo creo, Aizen._ — Urahara, saludo pasivo.

— _Deja ir a mi hermana Aizen, o si no._ — Amenazo Ichigo furioso, pero fue detenido por Kitsune. Toshirou trato de atacar a Aizen por la espalda.

— _Que malas artimañas Hitsugaya, creo que te has vuelto más débil. Tanto entrenamiento, no te ha servido de nada. No pudiste defender a Hinamori y quisiste compensarlo con rescatar a esta chica._ — Dijo Aizen canónicamente, tomando a Karin por el cuello, sin la menor delicadeza.

— _¡Cállate maldito! ¡Deja ir a Karin!_ — Bramó Toshirou furioso, lanzándose de nuevo contra él, pero aparecieron Shura seguido de Raijin, posicionando sus zampakuto en su garganta, impidiéndole avanzar.

— _¡Suéltala de una puta vez!_ — Vociferó Ichigo, tratando de atacarlo, pero Yuukiona y Kitsune, le impidieron el paso. Imitando a los demás yokai.

— _Que tontos son Kurosaki, Hitsugaya. Acaso no se dan cuenta que ya está muerta, este solo es un experimento más. Este reiatsu diabólico no pertenece a ella, Karin desde ahora, no pertenece más ha este mundo_. — Explicó Aizen, desapareciendo con shunpo delante de sus ojos seguido de los yokai.

**… ღ…**

— _¡Ken-chan ¿Que te pasa?! ¡Ken-chan, despierta!_ — Chillaba Yachirou.

— _¡Mentiroso, dijiste que siempre juntos!_ — Susurraba Yachirou. Golpeando el cuerpo inerte de Kenpachi, mientras lagrimas incontenible derramaban sus ojos.

— _º Purifica, Minakami Tatsumaki._ — Aulló un chico, de cabellos desiguales color negro azabache. Vestido de plateado y blanco. Una máscara Hollow, con relámpagos grabados, cubría su rostro, dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto. Aprovechando la clara sorpresa de la pelirosado, atravesó directo al corazón de Kenpachi, con una estocada limpia y precisa. Poco después el cuerpo inerte fue iluminado por un reiatsu dorado.

— _¡Oye, ¿Qué rayos haces?!_ — Reprochó Yachirou. Atacando al extraño con furia despedida, proporcionándole una estocada con su zampakuto. En cuanto reacciono de su shock inicial, al notar que el extraño ataco a Kenpachi, sin compasión.

— _¡Espera, no soy tu enemigo!_ — Contuvo el segundo ataque con solo su voz, después de esquivas la primera estocada. Sintiendo el aire tenso y de poca confianza, puso un espacio considerable entre ambos. Yachirou custodiaba el cuerpo de Kenpachi, aun con la zampakuto incrustada en el pecho. Sin dudarlo la chica, lo defendería con su propia vida.

— _¡Que no te das cuenta, ya está muerto! ¡¿Por que lo atacas?!_ — Su voz cobro fuerza conforme hablaba. Sus ojos se tornaron susceptibles producto de las lágrimas.

— _Siempre tan mala para detectar reiatsu._ — Murmuró el extraño, que parecía reír de la desgracia de la joven.

— _¿De qué demonios te ríes?_ — Mugió Yachirou, pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire al sentir una fuerza devastadora fluir del cuerpo de Kenpachi, esto persistió, hasta que una sombra abandono el cuerpo.

**… ღ…**

— _¡Aléjate de él o te matare! º ¡Burakkufaiā!_ — Exclamó una voz. Inclusive llena de ira se escuchaba melodiosa.

Delante de Renji, paso una energía totalmente negra destrozando a los menos grandes de un solo tajo.

Al ver pasar una persona delante, comenzó a suponer que era una mujer, por la complexión de su cuerpo y lo largo de su cabello naranja, que caía en cascada por su espalda. Vestía ropas blancas con destellos plateados, un haori blanco con el símbolo de dos dragones apunto de unirse enmarcaba su espalda y una máscara blanca con grabados de medias lunas negras cubría su identidad.

— _Renji ¿Estas bien?_ — Se giro a verlo, la extraña. Quitándose la máscara, revelo ante Renji, su rostro. Se trataba de una hermosa chica, de ojos marrones, unos ojos que manifestaban claramente sus emociones. La preocupación danzaba en ellos.

« ¿Donde he visto esos ojos?». — Especuló Renji antes de perder el conocimiento con la voz de la chica sonando de fondo.

— _Renji, Renji…_

… ღ**…**

En el momento en que las puertas del º Jigoku se abrieron y antes de que los demonios yokai y Aizen entraran. Yuuki y Kai se arrojaron a ellos inútilmente, tratando de arrebatar a Karin de sus garras, pero antes de que pudieran hacer un movimiento. Una extraña vestida de dorado y blanco, con un haori color oro, con la insignia de dos dragones encontrados, y lunas llenas, con una máscara Hollow completamente blanca en su rostro, cubriendo su identidad. Apareció, sorprendiendo a todos, pero más a Ichigo, al escuchar la voz de aquella desconocida mujer.

— _Llegaron._ — Farfulló el encapuchado. Sintiendo en el aire, tres nuevos reiatsu. De los cuales nadie se había percatado.

— _Sosuke Aizen, por tus crímenes. Quedas apresado, por jurisdicción de la división cero y el mismo Rey de la Sociedad de Almas._ — Dialogó la mujer. Apareciendo detrás del encapuchado, colocando su katana blanca en la garganta del criminal.

— _Kurosaki-san, creo que tienes otros problemas que resolver antes de ir tras de mi._ — Indicó el encapuchado descubriendo su identidad. Logrando que la mujer se distrajera, al ver un ejército de menos grandes por doquier, y a infinidad de shinigamis cortándolos sin cesar. Solo haciendo más critica la situación, ya que por cada uno que destruían, dos más tomaban su lugar.

— _Dos Aizen, pero ¿Cómo es posible?_ — Expresó Toshirou confundido. Atrayendo la atención de todos que se giraron a ver de un Aizen a otro. El que traía a Karin y el que era presa de la mujer, hasta este momento desconocida.

— _¡Perdiste tu oportunidad, Kurosaki-san!_ — Rió el Aizen encapuchado golpeando a la mujer enmascara en el abdomen. Provocando una abertura, la cual Aizen no desaprovecho y salió disparado hacia las puertas de la verno escasamente abiertas.

— _¡Tía!_ — Gritaron al unísono Yuuki y Kai a la mujer que parecía furiosa, al ver escapar a su presa.

**… ღ…**

— _Te matare._ — Vociferó Kenpachi. Viendo a su oponente con furia corriendo hacia él, el cual extrañamente no se movía, pero parecía nervioso.

— _¿Pero que es este poder? ¿Porque no puedo moverme?_ — Dijo la sombra siendo iluminado por una reiatsu color dorado y atravesado por la zampakuto de Kenpachi.

Ante los ojos de Kenpachi, todo el seireitei era inundado por agua, mientras que huracanes de agua devoraban el cuerpo del demonio. Los mismos huracanes trataron de devorarlo, pero los esquivo. Hasta que frente a sus ojos una puerta dorada, apareció. Seguida de una voz susurrante.

— _Apresúrate y entra._ —

A Kenpachi no le quedo más remedio, que entrar a la extraña puerta, obedeciendo a la voz ciegamente. A pesar que odiaba seguir ordenes.

**… ღ…**

— _Ken-chan despertaste. Creí, yo creí que estabas muerto._ — Expresó Yachirou, delante de un consternado Kenpachi.

— _¡Yachirou, estás bien!_ — Dijo Kenpachi, viendo como su compañera estaba sana y salva, ayudando a levantare.

— _Claro que estoy bien, Ken-chan. Me preocupe al verte tirándote ahí._ — Sonrió animad amente Yachirou.

— _El poder de Obake, es el de manipular los sueños. De esa manera descubre cuáles son tus temores más oscuros, Así que todo lo que sucedió, solo fue en tus sueños, mientras que tu cuerpo permaneció inerte, aunque claro está, que sigue con vida._ — Explico el joven extraño, viendo como el demonio de tatuajes desapareció en partículas espirituales.

— _¿Quien demonios es, este flacucho?_ — Pregunto Kenpachi, pero Yachirou no supo contestar. Estaba en las mismas que su capitán.

— _Digamos, que solo soy un buen amigo._ —Dijo el chico desapareciendo con shunpo.

**… ღ…**

— _¡Perdiste tu oportunidad, Kurosaki-san! — _Rió el Aizen encapuchado golpeando a la mujer enmascara en el abdomen. Provocando una abertura, la cual Aizen no desaprovecho y salió disparado hacia las puertas de la verno escasamente abiertas.

Desapareciendo ante los ojos aterrados de Toshirou.

— _¡Karin! — _Toshirou intento seguirla al Jigoku, pero fue demasiado tarde. La compuerta había desaparecido, dejándolo solo con la frustración de no poder hacer nada, mientras que las palabras de Aizen retumbaban en su cabeza, como grabadora. Una y otra vez.

"_Karin esta muerta, muerta, muerta, ya no pertenece a este mundo" _Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza haciéndolo enfurecer.

— _Contrólese Hitsugaya taicho. Reserve su reiatsu, para la siguiente batalla, esto aun no acaba. — _Apaciguo la mujer enmascarada de manera severa y fría, dejando extrañado a Toshirou, con una sola duda en su cabeza.

— _¿Quien eres? — _Pregunto hostil, pero antes de que la mujer contestara. Los gritos de alguien más, le alertaron_. _

— _¡Tía! — _Gritaron al unísono Yuuki y Kai. La mujer parecía furiosa, su presa escapo.

— _¡¿Que te he dicho, Kai?! ¡Te dije claramente que no interfirieran! — _Riño la mujer molesta, dándoles un buen golpe en la cabeza, ha ambos. Su voz sonó más tenebrosa producto de la distocia que provocaba la Holloworificacián.

— _Yo… yo, lo siento. — _Se disculpo apenado Kai, con la cabeza inclinada al suelo. Mientras que Yuuki, solo se sobaba el golpe con el ceño fruncido_. _

— _¡Mamá apresúrate, son demasiados! ¡Tú eres la única, con el poder para destruirlos a todos de un tajo! — _Pidió refuerzo una chica de cabellos largos y anaranjados, con las mismas ropas, solo que la capa de la chica era blanca.

— _Dejaremos esto para después. Ahora hay que ayudar, al fin y al cabo ya hemos interferido. — _Resoplo la mujer dirigiéndole una mirada atreves de su máscara a sus sobrinos.

— _¡Alto ¿Quien eres tú?! — _Detuvo Soi Fong, seguida de Yoruichi y varios oficiales del escuadrón dos.

— _Este no es el momento para presentarse, Soi fong, Yoruichi. —_ Dijo sus nombre con familiaridad, la desconocida. Dejando extrañada a Soi fong del porque esa desconocida sabia su nombre y el de Yoruichi. Esta última no estaba sorprendida, algo en la voz de la mujer le dijo de inmediato quien era. Nadie podía con la astucia de la mujer gatuna.

La mujer concentro todo su reiatsu en su zampakuto. Rodeándola por completo, mientras que todas sus ropas se transformaban completamente blancas y su zampakuto desaparecía de sus manos siendo sustituida por miles de listones blancos

— _º "Bankai" Setsudan, Sode no Shirayuki. — _Grito el comando, la mujer. Dejando a Ichigo inmovilizado en su lugar, pensando en las remotas posibilidades, de que fuera su rukia.

_«Imposible, Rukia fue secuestrada por ese maldito. No puede ser ella». —_Pensó, pero al ver lo siguiente. Su sano juicio quedo en duda. En realidad era Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, su esposa.

— _Rukia. — _Berreó Ichigo confundido. Viendo como la máscara del rostro de la mujer desaparecía, dejando una sonrisa dedicada a él, sonrisa que desapareció un segundo tras una máscara Hollow. Los listones blancos, se transfiguraron a negros.

— _º Ultima danza "Mangetsu no jōshō". — _Recito su ataque Rukia con voz hollorificada. Al instante, bajo toda la nueva raza de Hollows, apareció una media luna color negra que los aprisiono en una especie de jaula. Jaula que congelo todo lo que estaba en su rango de lunas, evaporizado en el aire por la misma cantidad monstruosa de reiatsu que desprendía la mujer.

**…**

Continuara

De inmediato…

**… ღ…**

— _Pero, ¿qué demonios? —_ Aulló Hisagi. Viendo como todos lo menos a su alrededor, fueron sustituidos por partículas de almas, fueron purificados por una fuerza desconocida. Tampoco había rastro de Hollows, como si nunca hubieran estado en ese lugar. Solo quedaron destrozos por todo el Seireitei.

— _¿De quien es este poder?_ — Se pregunto Kira, cargando en sus brazos a Momo aun inconsciente.

— _Parece que se termino._ — Jadeo Komamura, desasiendo su Bankai. Aunque debía admitir que le abrumaba la duda de saber quien fue el causante de la destrucción masiva de los menos y no solo eso sino que también cerró todas las gargantas.

— _Me encantaría pelear con el dueño de este reiatsu._ — Deseo Ikkaku, desasiendo su shikai.

— _Aunque es extraño. No había sentido este poder antes, me pregunto de quien será._ — Termino por decir Yumichika.

**… ღ…**

— _Dios. No llegue a tiempo, te he fallado Masaki._ — Dijo Isshin derrumbándose en el suelo. Por fin había llegado al campo de batalla, solo para ver el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de su hija.

— _Karin, lo siento. Tú no debías haber muerto tan joven._ — Se disculpo Isshin, sin detener una lagrima que caían de su rostro, para después caer en el rostro del cuerpo inerte y de Karin.

**… ღ…**

**Cuarto escuadrón**

— _Unahana taicho. —_ Llamo el noble con su voz pasiva de siempre. Siendo atendido por Orihime, que al ver el estado crítico de la mujer que tenía en brazos.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo, para ir hacia él. Matsumoto se convirtió en su mejor amiga, cuando creyó estar celosa de Rukia, por pasar tanto tiempo con Ichigo. Tiempo después, se dio cuenta que solo era admiración y no amor, solo cariño fraternal, como el de una hermana a un hermano. Matsumoto estuvo con ella, durante ese proceso.

— _¡Rangiku!_ — Chillo asustada, corriendo hacia el capitán de la sexta que estaba casi bañado en sangre por la hemorragia de Rangiku.

— _Póngala aquí, Kuchiki taicho._ — Ordeno Orihime, tirando unos medicamentos por el desespero. El noble obedeció a la chica, que comenzando su trabajo mientras el observaba a Rangiku, que se le complicaba respirar.

Orihime se percato de este hecho y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, para después sonreír, al ver que el capitán de la sexta, no pensaba irse. La sonrisa perduró poco, ya que la desaparición del reiatsu de Karin se hizo presente.

**… ღ…**

En un pestañeo, el poder de la persona que Ichigo creyó reconocer como Rukia. Había desaparecido, tal como apareció, dejando en su lugar a la mujer enmascarada vestida con sus ropas extrañas, mientras envainaba su katana.

— _¡Es hora de irnos!_ — Anunció la mujer de manera fría. Caminando por el centro de las otras dos personas enmascaradas, con las mismas ropas. Con la diferencia que sus haori eran blancos con la misma insignia. Las otras dos siluetas eran más altas, parecían ser un hombre y una mujer.

Toshirou seguía parado perdido en la nada. El vació en su pecho por la pérdida de Karin, dolía demasiado, la soledad lo invadía, el odio hacia el hombre que había matado a Karin aumentaba a cada segundo. Su reiatsu se volvía inestable.

Intentando pensar en otra cosa, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a los Ryoka. Lo sorprendió, tanto que conociera su nombre como el poder que emanaba esa la mujer, y la sorpresa iba en aumento. Al descubrir su rostro y la forma con la que le llamo Yuuki. Además, que jamás se imagino que Yuuki conociera al extraño. A decir verdad, lo intrigaba el pasado de Yuuki. Repentinamente una plática anterior con la chica, taladro su cabeza.

— _¡Ustedes, alto ahí! ¡No se irán, sin decir quiénes son! —_ Detuvo Soi Fong, seguida de Yoruichi y Urahara que se unió a ellas, poco después del espectáculo.

— _Creo que no hay necesidad de explicar ese punto, Taicho Soi Fong. Mi identidad, ya se descubrió._ — Dijo la mujer, imperturbable.

— _¿Que tratas de decir? Eso no me dice nada, por el contrario, dejas más preguntas sin respuesta._ — Gruño Soi Fong a la defensiva. Pero el grito de Ichigo la confundió más.

— _Rukia ¿Como escapaste? No se supone que…—_ Sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas cuando Rukia (F) se quito las mascara mostrando su identidad. Dejando miles de dudas en todos, y más en Ichigo. Al escuchar las siguientes palabras.

— _Soy Rukia, pero no la Rukia que tú buscas_. — Reveló la mujer, evitando a toda costa chocar con los ojos marrones de Ichigo, que la miraban con esperanza opaca.

— _Que tratas de decir con eso, de que no eres la Rukia que busco._ —Inquirió Ichigo de manera deprimente.

— _Me temo que no puedo decirte nada, aun. No lo tengo permitido._ — Masculló la mujer a punto de desaparecer.

— _¡Espera, explícate!_ — Detuvo Ichigo, tratando de alcanzarla.

— Vamos Yuuki, Kai. Su tío se encargara de lo demás. — Ordeno la mujer, pasando justo al lado de Toshirou antes de desaparecer, seguida de ambos chicos y también los enmascarados.

— _¡Hitsugaya deténgalos!_ — Ordeno Soi Fong. Sin embargo, Toshirou no se movió, parecía estar físicamente ahí, pero su mente estaba buscando alguna forma de ir por el alma que Aizen se llevo. Aun tenía la esperanza, de que si regresaba el alma al cuerpo de Karin. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Karin regresaría de entre las sombras.

« Otra vez no pude hacer nada». — Pensó Ichigo, empuñando su zampakuto con fuerza, producto del odio que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Odio dirigido hacia su propia existencia.

— _Hitsugaya taicho ¿Porque no les detuvo? ¡Acaso no me escucho!_ — Riño Soi Fong, pero el capitán la interrumpió.

— _Urahara, como abro las puertas del infierno._ — Indagó Toshirou, ganándose una mirada de todos.

— _Hitsugaya taicho, usted está loco. Tenemos que esperar órdenes del comandante, esa no es la manera de operar de un miembro de la corte del Gotei 13._ — Sermoneó Soi Fong.

— _Me escuchaste Urahara ¿como las abro?_ — Expuso Toshirou, decidido.

— _No hay forma de abrirlas Hitsugaya. Me temo decir que no tengo la menor idea, de cómo hacerlo._ — Confesó Urahara de manera seria, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de Toshirou.

— _¡Tiene que haber alguna forma, Urahara! Debe de existir una —_ Vociferó Ichigo molesto, tomando por el cuello a Kisuke.

— _Cálmate hijo. Tendremos que esperar._ — Calmó Isshin. Apareciendo con el cuerpo de Karin entre sus brazos. Toshirou no podía soportarlo más, ver el cuerpo vació de Karin, pero una duda invadía su mente.

« ¿Porque su cuerpo no se des materializo? Entonces, las palabras de Aizen, eran solo eso, palabrerías. Karin sigue con vida en alguna parte». — Se dijo así mismo queriéndose creer.

— _Yo no puedo esperar más. Esos maldito también se llevaron a Rukia y…._ — Su argumento quedo inconcluso. En cuanto no sintió el reiatsu de su hermana pequeña, ni el de sus hijos. Realmente seguía siendo malo para percibir reiatsus.

— _Por dios, me olvide de Kaien y Masaki._ — Exclamó Ichigo desesperado, huyendo de ahí, a toda velocidad.

— _Buscaré, una forma de traerla de vuelta. No importa que._ — Prometió Toshirou, dejando a Isshin extrañado, ya que el traía a su hija. Entonces creyó que Toshirou estaba cegado por el dolor, sordo a cualquiera que insinuara que Karin estaba muerta. Que acaso no se daba cuenta, sus ojos no miradas a su hija muerta en sus brazos, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, fue detenido por alguien más.

— _Deténganse. Nadie se moverá del seireitei._ — Hablo el comandante pasivo, siendo seguido por un hombre. Un extraño con una máscara Hollow, ocultando su rostro. Las lineas rojas en la mascara, le recordaron a Isshin y Urahara, el Hollow interno, que habitaba en las profundidades del alma de Ichigo Kurosaki.

«Seguramente, fue el que evito que el Soitacho se involucrara en la batalla de antes». — Fue el pensamiento de capitanes, tenientes y demás oficiales de menor rango.

— _¡Soitaicho!_ — Expresaron algunos.

— _¡Soitaicho, se llevaron a Karin!_ — Levanto la voz desesperado. No encontraba las palabras con las cuales razonar con el comandante.

— _Entiendo sus razones Hitsugaya taicho, pero nuestro principal deber es proteger la sociedad de almas. No estamos seguros si volverán atacar._ — Sermoneó el comandante, seguido de la mayoría de los capitanes.

— _¡Ustedes no entiende nada!_ — Gruñó Toshirou. Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, lanzo su haori de capitán al aire. El viento se llevo el haori de la décima división. Estaba a punto de desaparecer, de no ser por las palabras frías y amenazantes del comandante.

— _Hitsugaya Taicho, si da un paso más. Será considerado un traidor, y tendrá que permanecer en el nido de gusanos._ — Amenazó de manera furiosa, el comandante. Las Fuerzas Especiales de la comandante Soi Fong lo rodearon, desde las sombras. Toshirou por propia voluntad se quedo quieto, con miles de opciones rodeando su mente, pero ninguna era lo suficiente eficaz, para escapar.

— _Sin más por decir. Será mejor continuar esta reunión, en otra parte_. — Ordenó el comandante, desapareciendo hacia la primera división, siendo imitado por varios capitanes, dejando a Toshirou en blanco.

«Demonios, incluso ahora pongo mi trabajo sobre Karin». — Pensó Toshirou, apretando los dientes, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar de impotencia y dolor. Hasta que una mano ajena a él, se filtró en su hombro.

— _Entiendo por lo que estas pasando hijo. Es mi hija de la que se trata, pero no lograras nada poniéndote en contra del comandante._ — Apaciguó Isshin seriamente. Lo que sorprendió a Toshirou, ya que no había ningún rastro de nada en el rostro de Isshin. El hombre imperativo que más bien parecía un niño, desapareció en ese momento. Ahora, se comportaba de una manera que jamás imagino ver. En realidad era el hombre loco que correteaba de un lado a otro con una foto de su esposa en el bolsillo, dramatizando por todos los golpes que recibía de tanto Ichigo como Karin.

— _Yo la llevo._ — Pidió Toshirou, robando el cuerpo de Karin de los brazos de su padre, que asustado y no queriendo, al final cedió. Toshirou la tomo y con su mano libre acaricio su rostro una vez más, en su pecho sintió la ferviente necesidad de verla sonreír, dejando a un deprimente Isshin que miraba con dolor aquella escena.

— _Por cierto Kurosaki Fukitaicho. Estoy completamente seguro de que Karin está viva, de lo contrario su cuerpo hubiera desaparecido._ — Reveló sus suposiciones Toshirou, ganándose una mirada de Isshin.

— _Se que cree que estoy loco, pero no es así. Yo mismo vi su alma salir de este cuerpo, lo que me dice que Karin entro a la sociedad de almas como humana. —_ Ilustró Toshirou. Isshin no se sorprendió ante este hecho, estaba claro que Toshirou era un prodigio y no tardaría en darse cuenta de todo lo que ocultaba Karin. Aunque Isshin era el único en saberlo, solo asintió como repuesta.

— _Prometo traerla de vuelta Kurosaki. Después de todo, fue mi culpa que el cuerpo humano de Karin muriera. No pude protegerla._ — Se culpo Toshirou sintiendo de nuevo sus lagrimas caer, al tener el cuerpo inerte de Karin en sus brazos.

— _Sé que lo harás Toshirou, confió en que lo harás. Puedes llamarme Isshin, no me gustan los honoríficos._ — Dijo Isshin con una sonrisa, mirando al joven destrozado frente a él.

— _Es hora de ir, Hitsugaya taicho. —_ Dijo Ukitake, apareciendo al frente del joven capitán, con el haori de la décima división en sus manos. Toshirou lo tomo, no muy convencido. Claro esta.

**… ღ…**

Ichigo estaba exasperado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de terror, al no encontrar por ningún lado a sus hijos. Los busco entre las ruinas que quedaban de su escuadrón, pero no encontró a nadie.

No podía derrumbarse, no ahora. Al menos debería poder proteger a sus hijos, eso le debía a Rukia, busco con más desesperación que antes, no podía ni concentrarse, tenía que buscar el reiatsu de sus pequeños.

Cuando un ruido de una madera cayendo, lo alerto. Tenía que apresurarse, puesto que, lo que quedaba de su oficina estaba por derrumbarse, se detuvo al encontrase con unos mechones de cabello, aquello alimento su esperanza, había alguien vivo.

— _¡Yuzu!_ — Grito aterrado al distinguir sólo parte de la cabeza de su hermana entre los escombros.

— _Por favor, que aun respire, que aun respire..._ — Suplicó Ichigo al llegar con su hermana menor. Rápidamente quito unas cuantas tablas y se alegro de escuchar débilmente la respiración de su hermana, signo de que estaba con vida, y al lado de su hermana, estaba Hanataro aun más dañado, los tomo a ambos en brazos y corrió rumbo al cuarto escuadrón.

Al llegar al cuarto escuadrón. Se dio cuenta, que la mayor parte del escuadrón fue reconstruido de manera rápida, entro al edificio para encontrase con varios de sus oficiales heridos, mientras que los oficiales del cuarto escuadrón corrían de un lugar a otro. Estaban entrando en una crisis nerviosa.

— _¡Auxilio!_ — Solicitó Ichigo trayendo consigo a una inconsciente y herida, Yuzu.

— _¡Kurosaki-kun! —_ Llamó Orihime, saliendo de una de los cuartos. Vestía ropas shinigamis y acudió en su auxilio, al ver el estado de Yuzu y Hanataro, en sus brazos.

— _¡¿Orihime?! —_ Dijo ichigo sorprendido de verla por ahí, pero después le preguntaría ¿Que es lo que hace en el seireitei?

— _Rápido Kurosaki-kun, ponlos aquí._ — Ordeno, mostrándolo un par de camillas, solas en el pasillo. Ichigo obedeció, mientras que Orihime actuó de manera rápida, curando las heridas de Yuzu y Hanataro.

«Ya están en buenas manos, será mejor que me valla». — Recapacitó Ichigo poniéndose en marcha para buscar a sus hijos, pero una pequeña persona, salió de la misma habitación de donde salió Orihime, seguida de una voz conocida que le detuvo.

— _¡Papá! ¡Papá!_ — Chilló el pequeño Kaien. Parecía estar bien a pesar del montón de vendas sobre su frente y uno que otro moretón en su cuerpo, pero sus heridas no le impidieron alcanzar a su padre.

— _¡Kaien, me alegro que este bien!_ — Indicó, cargando a su pequeño hijo y lo abrigo con sus brazos presionándolo con delicadeza contra su pecho.

— _Papá ¿Donde está mamá?_ — Preguntó el pequeño de repente, buscando por todos lados, con su vista, a su madre.

— _Kaien tu mamá fue… fue… Ella no está en este momento._ — Trato de explicar Ichigo. Era algo imposible, no encontraba forma de decirle a su hijo, que no pudo proteger a su madre y por eso ella, no estaba. Pero, lo siguiente le dolió incluso más.

— _Se la llevaron al igual que Masaki y el hijo de Hime, ¿verdad?_ — Murmuró Kaien con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Ichigo se sentía aun más destrozado. No solo alejaron a Rukia, si no también a su hija.

« ¿Que demonios estaba planeando, Aizen?». — Fue la pregunta que Ichigo se hizo.

— _Si, Ichigo. Aizen también se llevo a mi hijo._ — Confesó Orihime reprimiendo unas lágrimas justo cuando terminado su trabajo con Yuzu y Hanataro.

— _Lo siento, Ichigo. No pude hacer nada._ — Explicó Renji, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta. Estaba todo vendado, al igual que Kaien. A simple vista se notaba que se había llevado la peor parte.

— _Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo, Renji. Te debo una._ — Agradeció Ichigo, caminado hacia Renji y colocando su mano en el hombro, en señal de simpatía.

**… ღ…**

Un par de minutos después en la habitación de Renji

— _En realidad, no sé, cómo llegamos aquí._ — Confesó Renji ganándose una mirada de intriga por parte de Ichigo, que recostaba a Kaien dormido en una de las camillas en la habitación.

— _Entonces… ¿Que paso? —_ Preguntó Ichigo, sentándose a un costado de Renji.

— _Un especie de zorro. Se llevo a tu hija, trate de defendedla, pero el maldito desapareció antes de poder atacarle. Poco después, varios menos me atacaron, espere el impacto, pero este nuca llego. Cuando abrí los ojos y antes de perder la conciencia, apareció una extraña chica, delante de mí. Vestía de blanco y plateado, portaba un haori con una insignia de dragones y una máscara Hollow con lunas llenas. Te confieso que la forma en la que me miraba fue extraña, después aparecimos aquí._ — Termino por decir Renji.

— _Ahora que lo mencionas, también aparecieron en el campo de batalla tres personas con las mismas descripciones. La que parecía ser el líder, era igual a Rukia, más bien juro que era Rukia, pero ella me dijo que no lo era, y en un parpadeo desaparecieron junto con Yuuki._ — Relato Ichigo colocándose las manos en la cabeza.

En verdad no entendía que estaba pasando y que se supone que era eso que dijo la mujer. _"Soy Rukia, pero no la Rukia que buscas" _Eso era un acertijo y su mente era un lió.

— _Pero, Rukia fue secuestrada. —_ Dijo Renji. Igual o más confundido que Ichigo, cuando una voz los saco de sus cavilaciones.

— _¡Kurosaki- kun! ¡Yuzu despertó y desea verte!_ — Gritó Orihime apresurada desde la puerta, para después ser seguida de cerca por Ichigo, pero al llegar a la puerta se encontró con Byakuya.

«Esos ojos, son los mismos ojos de Ichigo. Entonces la mujer que me salvo es… No, no puede ser, es irreal». — Renji negó con la cabeza, poco después de reconocer la misma mirada de su amigo en la mujer desconocida que le salvo.

— _Byakuya ¿Que haces aquí? y ¿tu bufanda?_ — Curioseó Ichigo, para solo recibir una mirada de su cuñado.

— _Es una larga historia._ — Respondió Byakuya con ese tono aristócrata que siempre se cargaba. Tonó que para Ichigo, sonaba arrogante.

— _Yo… Byakuya. Lamento no poder evitar que se llevar a Rukia, fue mi culpa, creo que no soy digno de…—_ Fue interrumpido por el noble que le observo de manera seria.

— _Kurosaki, creo que ya es suficiente con que te tortures tu solo, para que yo te reclame cosas cómo que no pudiste salvar a mi hermana. Se cómo te siente, no necesitas decírmelo y lamento lo de Karin. —_ Dio su pésame Byakuya y sin más desapareció en una de las habitaciones. Dejando a Ichigo solo en el pasillo.

— _¡Kurosaki-kun!_ — Murmuró Orihime tristemente. Después de haber permanecido en silencio, durante la charla que sostuvo Ichigo.

Sentía la ferviente necesidad de consolar a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo, ella se sentía prácticamente igual, la misma impotencia de no poder proteger a las personas que amaba.

— _¿Está bien Orihime? No te preocupes. Dime donde es._ — Pidió Ichigo en voz baja.

— _Hai, es por aquí._ — Señaló Orihime invitándole a entrar a una puerta antes de comenzar su andar. En la cuales Ichigo se quedo paralizado, no sabía cómo decirle a su hermana pequeña, que Karin ya no estaba con ellos. Trago saliva y entro aun con todas sus dudas, sabiendo perfectamente que la noticia podía destrozar a Yuzu.

— _Hola Yuzu ¿Cómo te sientes?_ — Pregunto Ichigo, cerrando la puertas tras de sí, para pararse delante de la cama. Donde permaneció en silencio esperando una respuesta de su hermana, que estaba perdida en sus pensamiento, observando la puesta de sol,que cubría con su manto a un destrozado Seireitei.

— _Ichigo perdóname... Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa que se llevaran a Masaki… si tan solo, fuera más fuerte, si tan solo, fuera como Karin y tú, Ichi-nii, con esos grandes poderes. Poderes que les dan la fuerza para nunca rendirse y proteger a toda costa lo que aman. Pero, yo… no… no._ — Dijo con franqueza Yuzu, viendo a sus manos, evitando los ojos de su hermano.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte Yuzu. — Habló Ichigo, sentándose al lado de su hermana y sujetando sus manos.

— _Ichi-ni._ — Llamó con las intenciones de protestar la apatía de Ichigo.

— _Yuzu, todos tenemos cualidades, fortaleza y debilidades. Incluso Karin y yo. No pude salvar a Rukia, ni a mi hija, tampoco pude proteger a Karin. Yuzu, Karin ella, ella ya no esta._ — Fue callado por Yuzu.

— _No lo digas, lo sé. Karin está, ella esta…—_ Balbuceó Yuzu. Las lagrimas, ganaron, salieron de sus ojos como dos ríos y no pudo continuar,solo pudo aferrarse a las ropas de su hermano, en un intento de no dejarlo ir.

— _Karin esta muerta._ — Concluyó, cuando se hubo calmado, aun sollozando. Ichigo no pudo controlarse y lloro, lloro. Acompaño a su hermana, su única hermana, expresando el dolor que sentía dentro.

—Karin… Karin… Me dejaste, por qué — Gimoteó Yuzu, humedeciendo con sus lágrimas, las ropas shinigamis de Ichigo, mientras este, se mantenía acariciando su espalda y cabello, en un intento de tranquilizarle.

— _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, todo lo malo, le pasa a nuestra familia? Acaso no podemos estar en paz, que acaso no podemos ser felices. Primero, la pérdida de mamá y ahora Karin._ — Expresó Yuzu más calmada, mientras Ichigo se mantenía en silencio, estaban demasiado dolidos, como para darse cuenta de que alguien en la puerta, escucho toda su conversación.

Toshirou cerró los ojos al escuchar en palabras, el dolor que Yuzu sentía. Dolor que le afectaba, haciéndole sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la habitación donde acababa de dejar el cuerpo de Karin, era una habitación que preparó Unahana Taicho, especialmente para Karin. Ingresó y cerro la puerta tras de si, sentándose en una silla muy cercana de la cama donde, ya hacia el cuerpo, inactivo.

— _Lo siento Karin. No pude protegerte, solo te cause dolor, incluso le causo dolor a tu familia. —_ Justificó Toshirou, tomando la mano fría e inmóvil de Karin, entrelazando sus dedos, con sus dedos fríos.

Aunque estaba seguro que Karin seguía viva en algún lugar, le dolía demasiado ver su cuerpo inmóvil…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, con un rechinido silencioso. En la pequeña abertura, Matsumoto presto atención, dolida, todo su cuerpo, demandaba a gritos, que corriera a consolar a su capitán, su mejor amigo, su hermano pequeño.

Aunque sabia a la perfección, que se encerraría en su mundo. Su mundo de hielo, lleno de remordimiento y dolor. El verlo ahí, sentado, sosteniendo la mano de Karin, susurrando palabras al viento, con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Karin, sus ojos turquesa se cristalizaban de vez en cuando, confirmo sus sospechas. Trato de decir algo, pero el peliblanco la corto, hablando antes. Deteniendo todas la ideas y sentimientos que cruzaban por la mente de la teniente.

— _Déjame solo, Matsumoto._ — Ordeno Toshirou, con voz ronca.

— _¡Hai, Taicho!_ — Respondió Matsumoto, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Para quedarse, recargada en la portezuela, con las manos en la espalda y la miraba fija en los cristales de las grandes ventanas. En la intemperie, una repentina tormenta, se desato, con una caída lenta y constante.

« Jamás vi tan destrozado a mi taicho, ni cuando Hinamori quedo en coma por su culpa. En verdad, mi Taicho amaba a Karin, más de lo que manifestó». — Recapacitó Matsumoto, derrumbándose con pesar en el suelo, aun con la espalda en la puerta de la habitación, donde en su mente, podía escuchar lo silenciosos sollozos de su capitán.

Sentada en el suelo, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas y con la cabeza gacha. Lloraba en silenció, gimoteaba todo lo que su capitán, no mostrara, nunca.

En el silencio que la acompañaba, una voz la llamó.

— _Fukitaicho Matsumoto ¿que hace aquí? Se supone que debes descansar, apenas recuperaste tu brazo._ — Regaño el capitán de la sexta. Utilizando su tonó de voz de siempre y los honoríficos respectivos...

— _Ya me siento mejor Byakuya… Kuchiki Taicho, no se preocupe por mí._ — Pidió Rangiku, levantando la mirada del suelo con lentitud, mostrando sus ojos azules, dos manantiales repletos de lágrimas.

Byakuya la ayudo a levantarse, pero se quedo paralizado al sentir los delgados brazos de la mujer, rodear su cuello, sin el menor respeto que un noble, merece. Parálisis que se desvaneció, al oírla sollozar. Solo pudo rodear con sus brazos, la pequeña cintura, regresando la sutil acción. Permitiéndose, abrazar los sentimientos que invadían el ambiente, sentimientos nuevos y al mismo tiempo, antiguos. Emociones pasadas, que nunca creyó volver a sentir.

— _Así, que ya lo sabes._ — Masculló Byakuya, pero un dudoso carraspeo interrumpió su charla.

— _Tos, tos. Lamento interrumpir Kuchiki Taicho, Matsumoto._ — Expuso Hinamori, con el respeto debido. Caminado por el pasillo, con la cabeza gacha, evitando la mirada dolor de Rangiku. La mujer que se separo de los cálidos y reconfortantes brazos del capitán, sin atreverse a ceder una de sus manos, cubiertas por los chantes Kuchiki.

— _Hinamori…—_ Contuvo el andar de la oficial.

— _No es el momento preciso para platicar con mi Taicho. El está, esta demasiado destrozado, como nunca lo vi antes._ — Explicó Rangiku con un tonó de voz maternal

No juzgaba las acciones de Hinamori, a pesar que fueron erróneas e ilícitas, por demás estúpidas. Rangiku, ni es sus más locos y confusos sueños, se imagino que Momo, se atrevería a hacer un trato con Aizen. Si bien, era verdad, la chica aun estaba afectada por lo sucedido en la anterior batalla y el solo seguir llamándole capitán, al traidor. Demostraba lo real de ese hecho, muy en las profundidades del corazón, Hinamori aun sentía algo por su antiguo capitán.

— _Lo sé, pero necesito hablar con él… Necesito aclarar las cosas. _— Afirmo Hinamori sin levantar la vista. Sus ojos opacos estaban fijos en la perilla de la puerta, La puerta que la resguardaba de todo lo que estaba por venir, por un momento se mantuvo quieta, dudosa en abrir. Aun podía correr, dejar el tiempo pasar, para que las heridas sanaran.

— _Esta bien Hinamori, pasa, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pueda suceder._ — Accedió Rangiku, viendo desaparecer a Hinamori tras la puerta. Cerrándola, después de ingresar.

— _Gracias, por lo de hace un momento Kuchiki... Que diga, Byakuya-san._ — Auto corrigió Rangiku nerviosa, soltando la mano del noble, pero este le impidió soltarse, provocando un sonrojo sin control en el rostro de Matsumoto.

Su corazón latía con locura, al disfrutar ese contacto con el capitán de la sexta. Se sentía, como una adolescente enamorada, puesto que solo hace un par de horas atrás, el capitán de la sexta, se había abierto ha ella.

Su cara ardió en rojo vivo, al solo recordarlo.

*****Flash Black*****

Matsumoto abrió pesadamente sus ojos, sin saber exactamente en que lugar se encontraba, trato de moverse, pero un recuerdo vago, inundo su mente. Le recordó, la extremidad que perdió.

«Mi brazo». — Pensó con horror, tratando de mover su extremidad.

Al girar su rostro, alcanzo a ver, como su extremidad se reconstruía a una velocidad impresionante, como un truco de magia. Magia que ningún tipo de Kido, podía realizar. Poco después noto, el escudo que la rodeaba. Sus tonos ámbar y el reiatsu cálido que emanaba.

— _No te muevas, Rangiku. Espera un minuto más, casi termino._ — Mandó Orihime, dedicándole una cansada sonrisa.

— _¡¿Orihime?, me alegra verte! Pero… ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?_ — Investigó Rangiku. Volviéndose a recostar en la camilla, para que la chica terminara su trabajo. Sin dejar de charlar animad amente.

— _A mí también me alegra verte. Vine buscando a Kurosaki, pero al llegar, me encontré con varios destrozos dentro del sereitei. Además, nos atacaron una multitud de Hollow, afortunadamente Yoruichi apreció en el último momento. Después fui ha auxiliar al cuarto escuadrón, unos minutos posteriores, llego Kuchiki Taicho contigo en brazos._ — Relato los acontecimientos Orihime. Terminando el trabajo y destruyendo el escudo, aunque no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta, que estaba dando vueltas en su mente. Una y otra vez.

— _¡Oye Rangiku! ¿Qué relación tienes con el hermano de Rukia?_ — Preguntó en su susurro Orihime. Provocando que Matsumoto se sonrojara y que una sonrisa astuta, apareciera en el rostro de la peli-naranja. Al no obtener una respuesta rápida, confirmo su sospecha.

— _¡Ah!... Yo… bueno… veras eto…._ — Balbuceó nerviosa. Al final, nada coherente surgía de sus labios.

«Realmente, no tenemos ninguna relación. Solo hemos hablado ocasionalmente. En realidad, solo una vez, pero aquello fue el detonante, para no poder alejarlo de mi mente. Hace mucho tiempo, que no siento nada, nada parecido por nadie » — Especuló con su mano en su pecho, girando su rostro a la sección de su cuerpo, donde, estaba una venda atada en su brazo. Vendaje que deshizo, para darse cuenta, que se trataba de la bufanda de ceda de la familia Kuchiki.

— _Kuchiki Taicho_. — Susurró al viento, colocando la bufanda llena de su propia sangre, sobre su regazo, observándole con grata, gratitud. Sin darse por enterada de la presencia de Orihime, que sonreía. Eso hasta que levanto su rostro, sonrojada y con nerviosismo.

— _¡¿Porque la pregunta? Orihime!_ — Dijo Rangiku.

— _¡Eh! Bueno, por qué no se ha movido de aquí, desde que te trajo. De hecho, está parado detrás de esa puerta._ —Señaló Orihime, caminando en dirección de la salida e informarle al capitán que Rangiku estaba fuera de peligro. Dejando atrás a una muy sorprendida rubia.

— _Kuchiki Taicho, puede pasar. Matsumoto ha despertado, parece estar bien, solo necesita descansar un poco._ — Comunicó Orihime. Dejando abierta la puerta, para que el entrara mientras que ella tomaba un nuevo rumbo, fuera de la habitación.

— _¿Por qué me salvo?_ — Averiguó Rangiku. En cuanto sus ojos inspeccionaron al noble, acercase sin su bufanda. Confirmo toda sospecha, de que el capitán utilizo su bufanda, para frenar la hemorragia de su brazo. El noble cerró la puerta tras de sí, sorprendido por la pregunta repentina.

— _Me temo, que no tengo una respuesta, para eso._ — Confesó el noble. Acercando una silla y sentándose cerca de la mujer. Rangiku agacho la cabeza ocultando la desilusión de su rostro y la tristeza de sus ojos.

Desilusión que desapareció después de escuchar las siguientes palabras por parte del noble.

Suspiro sonoramente al notar la espalda encorvada de la chica, sintió la necesidad, de no verla en ese estado, nunca más.

— _No te puedo engañar Matsumoto, ya no puedo evitarlo más. Siento algo por usted y me temo que no puedo ocultarlo._ — Reveló el noble, observando atento las reacciones de la mujer, la cual no pudo evitar la aparición de una sonrisa en su rostro.

— _Yo también siento lo mismo, Kuchiki taicho. —_ Correspondió Matsumoto al recordar todos sus pensamientos y la imagen de ese estoico hombre, borrando al otro, cuando creía que moriría. Nunca se imagino que el noble sintiera lo mismo, por ella. Y mucho menos, que este lo confesara, tan abiertamente.

— _Es algo que acelera mi pecho. Un sentimiento, que no siento desde hace años._ — Manifestó Matsumoto, acariciando el rostro del noble, que le miro con sorpresa, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al verla acercarse con delicadeza, hacia él.

— _Matsumoto Fukitaicho. Yo en verdad, le quiero._ — Susurró el noble, cortando la distancia entre ambos. Compartiendo un beso, pausado y lento...

— _Llámeme, Rangiku. —_ Indicó Matsumoto, separándose sonrojada y nerviosa. Nerviosismo que desapareció, cuando el capitán de la sexta, la atrajo hacia él, besándola de nuevo, pero esta vez con pretensión.

*****Fin del flash Black.*****

— No hay de qué Rangiku. — Expresó el Kuchiki. Tomando la mano de la rubia y jalándola hacia él, en un abrazo, sujetando su cintura, posesivo.

— ¿Capitán Kuchiki? ¡Alguien podría vernos! — Dijo la rubia colando sus brazos por el cuello del noble, olvidándose por completo de sus penas.

— No hay nadie aquí. — Susurró el noble, juntando sus labios con los de la rubia, que no hizo nada para impedirlo. Se dejo llevar por el momento. Sin darse cuenta, que la puerta por donde Momo entro, se abría de nuevo, dejando presenciar la escena a una anonadada Hinamori.

**… ღ…**

**Minutos antes…**

Hinamori, avanzo débilmente, procurando que sus pasos no hicieran ruido al caminar sobre la madera, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies. Agarrándose de la pared, para no caer provocado, el crujido de la madera de aquella habitación desolada, fue suficiente para alertar al chico que estaba dentro de su presencia.

Ruido que Toshirou percibió, pero no se movió, puesto que reconoció el reiatsu de su amiga, mucho antes de que entrara a la habitación, así que solo hablo fríamente. Con la frialdad que sentía dentro.

— _¿Que haces aquí, Hinamori_? — Habló Toshirou, levantando lentamente sus ojos. Haciendo que Hinamori, se sintiera peor, de lo que ya se sentía, al ver en aquellos ojos azul turquesa hinchados y cristalizados de su mejor amigo. La tristeza, la pérdida y el dolor que su rostro no mostraba.

— _¡Shiro, lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención, yo no quería que esto sucediera, lo juro!_ — Chilló Hinamori, llorando, corriendo y arrodillándose frente a su amigo. Implorando el perdón, que no perecía.

Su mejor amigo, solo le dirigió una mirada fría y siniestra, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, no había luz en aquellos ojos, solo reflejaban amargura. La determinación e indiferencia con las que miraba el mundo, se había marchado.

— _Levántate Hinamori, no me toques y aléjate de mí. En este momento, lo único que quiero, es estar solo._ — Ordeno Toshirou, incorporándose y levantando a Hinamori, para después alejarse de ella, los más lejos que podía. No podía controlar sus emociones, ni sus reacciones, al saber que Hinamori, ayudo con el plan de Aizen.

— _¡Por favor, perdóname, por favor!_ — Suplicó Hinamori, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Su corazón se destrozaba, con cada palabra que pronunciaba su amigo. Camino hacia el, tratando de entrelazando sus manos con las de él, que se soltó, como si las manos de Hinamori ardieran. Ardieran en traición.

— _Te perdono, Hinamori._ — Absolvió, sin sentirlo en verdad.

Reparando en el estado de su amiga. Algo dentro se rompió. No podía mentirse así mismo. En realidad no podía odiarla, no podía hacerla sufrir, después de todo, era su mejor amiga, su primera amiga, su hermana. No podía juzgarla por las acciones erróneas que cometió al estar segada por Aizen. Al dejarse manipular, una vez más. La perdono, solo por la memoria de Karin. Ella no hubiera querido, que viviera odiando a su hermana.

— _Shiro, gracias._ — Agradeció Hinamori, aun llorando y abrasando fuertemente a su amigo. No podía creer que su amigo la estaba perdonando, solo que este no correspondió el abrazo.

Ya que ahora él, era el que no se perdonaba a sí mismo. Incluso cerro su mente a su zampakuto, no quería escucharlo, no quería que le reconfortara. El merecía el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

— _Puedes dejarme solo, Hinamori._ — Solicitó Toshirou, separándose, para caminar hacia la puerta, abriéndola, indicándole a Momo salir, esta salió más tranquila, al saber que su amigo la había perdonado, pero no encontraba palabras, para decirle que todo estaría bien.

No podía retroceder el tiempo y evitar la muerte de Kurosaki, quería que su amigo no sintiera ese dolor, ese vacío, que ella sintió al creer muerto a su ex-capitán. Pero esos pensamientos se fueron de inmediato, al ver una escena que provoco su sonrojo y que sus ojos se abrieran de más.

— _¡¿Kuchiki taicho…?! ¡¿Matsumoto…?!_ — Llamó Hinamori, sonrojada y con sorpresa. Al ver aquella escena, acontecimiento que jamás imagino ver, provocando que los mencionados se separaran de inmediato.

— _¡Hinamori!_ — Exclamó Rangiku, roja como un tomate, moviendo nerviosamente las manos frente a ella, en un intento inútil de negar, todo.

— _¡Creo que iré, hacer la documentación!_ — Informó Matsumoto, dispuesta a desaparecer.

— _Yo tengo una junta de capitanes en unos momentos._ — Escoso el noble, con su actitud de siempre, pero antes de salir, se acerco a la rubia, sin importarle la presencia de Hinamori.

— _Nos vemos después, Rangiku._ — Susurró Byakuya, besando la frente de la mujer, antes de desaparecer con shunpo.

— _¡Pero, ¿que fue eso?!_ — Investigó Hinamori tímidamente, sin que el sonrojo se borrara de su rostro. Matsumoto tapo la boca de su amiga con ambas manos.

— _Shhhh, no le digas a nadie, creo que no necesito explicarte nada, la escena hablo por mi._ — Silenció Matsumoto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin apartar su mirada soñadora por el lugar, donde desapareció el noble.

Sin sentir que Momo se estaba ahogando, bajo sus manos.

**… ღ…**

**Por la noche, ese mismo día:**

**Primera división:**

Toshirou andaba por los pasillos de la primera división. Se sentía culpable por la muerte de Karin, y más, porque tuvo una segunda oportunidad, para salvarla y no pudo hacer nada. El solo pensaba en todas las veces que le provoco, tanto daño, camino hasta llegar a la primera división.

En el momento que abrió la puerta, un puño le dio la bienvenida. Estaba tan cerca, que no fue capaz de esquivarlo a tiempo, por lo que el puño se impacto con fuerza contra su rostro, mandándolo directo al suelo. Poco después, el alarido de sorpresa que dio su teniente, resonó en sus oídos.

— _¡Taicho!_

El golpe que recibió, lo dejo confuso. Intento levantarse, pero una nueva lluvia de golpes, se lo impidió, poco después las palabras que la persona que lo golpeaba, decía, se incrustaron como filosas navajas, matándolo lentamente por dentro.

— _Tú eres el culpable, Toshirou. Es todo, tu culpa. Es tu culpa que Karin decidiera, ser un shinigami, es tu culpa que ahora este en ese estado. Si no hubieras bajado la guardia, Karin estuviera bien. —_ Ichigo restregó sus palabras. Metafóricamente, escupiéndoles una tras otra, de manera frenética, sin dejar de magullar lo.

El peliblanco, por su parte, no se defendía de los golpes de Ichigo.

— _¡Ichigo cálmate, mi capitán no tuvo la culpa de su muerte!_ — Defendió Matsumoto. Tratando inútilmente de separarlos, hasta que Renji apareció y tomo a Ichigo por los brazos. Inmovilizando las extremidades del peli-naranja, pero no cerrando su gran boca.

— _Incluso la lastimaste en su vida humana. Después de que te largaste y rompiste su espíritu, dejándola sola, vulnerable. Tú no tuviste que soportar por meses su ausencia mental. Si ella jamás, te hubiera conocido, mi hermana jamás hubiera venido aquí, de no ser por ti, Karin no estaría muerta. — _Gruñó Ichigo delirante, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su amigo. Pasa desatar su ira en el capotan de la décima.

— _¡Demonios Ichigo, tranquilízate! ¡No es el momento para esto! ¡Todos lo que la conocimos, estamos dolidos por la perdida! ¡Karin también es una hermana pequeña, para mi! ¡No justifico las acciones de Hitsugaya taicho, pero te recuerdo que, tu no pudiste impedir que se llevaran a Rukia!_ — Recordó Renji.

— _Si, lo sé. Pero al menos se que Rukia y mi hija, están con vida. No como mi hermana._ — Bramó Ichigo. Sus protestas terminaron al escuchar, lo que Toshirou tenía que decir.

Las palabras de Toshirou, lo dejaron sintiéndose culpable, por lo que había dicho.

— _Déjalo Matsumoto. Dice toda la verdad, fue toda mi culpa. Yo la mate, la he lastimado siempre, me merezco eso y más._ — Declaró Toshirou levantándose sin ánimo y limpiándose la nariz, que empezó a sangrar.

— _Daría todo lo que tengo, por ser yo, el que estuviera muerto y no ella. Pero no puedo, es demasiado tarde y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Ichigo. —_ Berreó Toshirou, pero no continuo, ya que entraron varios capitanes seguidos del comandante.

La presencia de este, logro que todos retomaran su postura y se acomodaran en sus respectivos lugares, dejando atrás sus rivalidades, para ponerse al corriente, con lo que estaba pasando. La nueva batalla, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sin su conocimiento.

— _Como, ya todos saben, estamos de nuevo en una situación crítica. Las bajas que tenemos en cada uno de los escuadrones, son demasiadas._ — Explicó el comandante. Al ver un espacio vacío entre todos los capitanes.

— _Que se supone que debemos hacer ahora quedarnos con los brazos cruzados._ — Vociferó Ichigo con molestia.

— Reagruparemos a los pocos hombres que tenemos, tenemos que estar preparados, para un nuevo ataque. El cual sucederá en un par de semanas, si es que la información que recibí es verdadera. — Indicó Soitaicho ganándose una mirada por parte de todos.

— _¿Como sabe que seremos atacados? Eso es imposible de predecir, Soitaicho._ — Habló Unahana Taicho.

— _Tal vez se escuche exagerado, pero aun así, debemos estar preparados._ — Comentó Byakuya, seriamente.

— _¿De quien recibió esa información?_ — Preguntó Toshirou ganándose la mirada de todos los capitanes. Incluso la de Ichigo, que ya estaba más calmado.

— _Lamento la interrupción a su pregunta Hitsugaya Taicho_. — Ofreció una disculpa, el capitán de la octava.

— _Pero, no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Quienes son las personas de ahí, viejo-Yama?_ — Curioseó Kyōraku, señalando a las seis personas que ya hacían detrás del comandante, sentados cómodamente en las orillas de la pared, provocando que resto de los capitanes y tenientes, giraran su rostro con extrañeza, reconociéndolos como los que habían ayudado en la batalla, pero no recordaban que fueran tantos.

— _Es cierto, ni siquiera me había percatado que estaban ahí._ — Murmuró Isshin, seguido de su capitán.

— _¡¿Rukia?! —_ Llamó Ichigo a la mujer con la máscara completamente blanca, pero no pudo evitar, distinguir que estaba sujetando la mano de un hombre, alto, con las piernas cruzadas. Llevaba consigo, una máscara igual a la de Rukia (F), con las mismas ropas y una zampakuto negra, la cual era muy similar a Tensa Zangetsu. Del extraño, sobresalían cabellos largos del mismo color que el, de él, solo que en su cabello portaba unos broches extraños, que tenían semejanza con los de su cuñado.

Mientras que todos percibían las expresiones de Ichigo.

— _Lo siento, te dije que no pude evitarlo._ — Susurro la mujer al hombre junto a ella.

— _Bueno, ya no tenemos opción, tendremos que decirles._ — Masculló el hombre, sin deshacer el agarre de "la otra Rukia", como la había nombrado Ichigo.

— _Hola mucho gusto._ — Saludó, uno de ellos. El de una máscara con grabados de relámpagos, caminando en el centro, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

— _¡El te salvo, Ken-chan!_ —Anunció Yachirou al lado de su capitán, que miraban al joven.

— _¡Kaien, siéntate! Tan inoportuno como siempre._ — Regañó el hombre junto a la otra Rukia, que había descubierto su rostro, ganándose una mirada por parte de Ichigo y Byakuya, que no podían creerlo.

— _¡Y tú siempre tan sangrón! Relájate papá, de todas maneras, tendremos que decirlo._ — Contradijo despreocupado el mismo joven con la máscara de relámpagos.

— _¡Debes de tenerme respeto, soy tu padre, por dios!—_ Gruñó el hombre, que estaba junto a la otra Rukia, hace unos segundos.

Apareciendo frente al chico de la máscara de relámpagos, proporcionándole un golpe en la cabeza. Ambos comenzaron un debate con el tema principal _"El hijo debe obedecer a su padre"_

Todos miraban extrañados aquella escena de padre e hijo. Aunque algunos se les hizo demasiada familiar, la discusión y más cuando otro de los enmascarados se acerco sigilosamente y golpeo a los dos hombres, con una fuerte patada, que mando a volar a ambos, hacia una pared.

Se trataba de una chica de cabellos del mismo color que el hombre, con una máscara blanca con grabados de lunas llenas y una gran zampakuto que estaba en su espalda, parecida a Zangetsu.

— _¡Eh! ¡Tú eres la chica que destrozo a los menos de un tajo!_ — Reveló Renji viendo con insistencia a esa chica. Por extraño que parezca, algo en ella, se le hacía demasiado familiar y más cuando apareció delante de él.

— _Renji, me alegro que este bien._ — Chilló la chica, abrazándolo fuertemente. Provocando un sonrojo en Renji y el enojo del hombre de la máscara.

— _¡Demonios sakí, avísame cuando trates de matarnos!_ — Gritaron los dos hombres al unísono. Las mascaras de ambos se destruyeron en partículas, dejando su identidad, al descubierto.

— _¡¿Kurosaki Taicho?!_ — Gritaron.

Ichigo que se frotaba los ojos una y otra vez, hasta que el chico de la máscara de relámpagos estaba junto a el, haciendo gestos, como si lo examinara.

— _¡¿Sakí?! ¡Masaki!_ — Llamó Renji, sin separar sus ojos de las profundidades ámbar.

La chica retiro su máscara, dejando ver su rostro de porcelana, sus cabellos largo en cascada. Esta, no era la niña pequeña, que Renji creía, era toda una mujer, solo podía sentir los pechos de la mujer que se pegaban con su torso haciéndolo sonrojar.

— _Fue verdad. Tal y como dijeron, papá y Renji, tenías el cabello largo._ — Murmuró incoherente la chica. Acercándose peligrosamente a Renji, para besarle ferozmente en los labios, beso que Renji correspondió, casi con la misma intensidad.

« ¿Pero que rayos hago? Estoy besando a la hija de mi mejor amigo, pero si esta mal, porque no hago nada para detenerla». — Repasó Renji, mientras la chica se separaba, sonriendo.

— _¡Taicho!_ — Dijo Kira sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos (o.O Esta era fu expresión) Al igual que la mayoría de los ahí, presentes.

«Incluso en este tiempo, tengo que soportar este tipo de escenas. Por más que lo veo, no me acostumbro a ver a mi pequeña, con mi mejor amigo ». — Reflexionó Ichigo (F) resignado, pero las palabras de su otro hijo le trajeron a la realidad.

— _Así te mirabas de joven, papá, pero si pareces un papanatas, todo escuálido y enclenque. No sé, como te las ideaste para rescatar a mamá, siendo así de débil._ — Se descoyuntó Kaien, observando a su padre del pasado.

— _¡Cállate Kaien!_ — Gruño Ichigo (F) golpeado a su hijo. Cabe mencionar que al Ichigo vestido de dorado, se traslucían sus músculos por encima de la ropa.

— _Les dije que no servirían de nada estas estúpidas mascaras. Lo único que revelan ustedes dos, son sus presencias Hollow._ — Dijo Yuuki destruyendo su máscara, imitada por otro chico, extraño para los demás.

— _¡Yuuki!_ — Expresó Toshirou, viendo a la chica. Ahora vestida de blanco, con destellos dorados y el haori de las insignias extrañas.

— _Hola._ —Solo pudo decir la chica. Ante la mirada de Toshirou, que se había estado preguntando todo ese tiempo, donde se había metido la hija adoptiva de Karin.

— _¡Tu eres el que me salvo aquella vez!_ — Dijo Hisagi, haciendo que todos giraran su rostro y que el chico, solo asintiera con la cabeza.

— _¿Que demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Porque hay dos Ichigos?_ — Preguntó Renji, ganándose la mirada de todos, que tenían la misma pregunta en su mente.

— _¡Creí que eras más inteligente, cabeza hueca!_ — Se burlo la chica frente a él, riendo de sobremanera, por las acciones de Renji.

— _Es el momento de ponerse serios Ichigo, si me lo permite Soitaicho_. — Indicó la otra Rukia, haciendo una reverencia al comandante, que solo asintió en señal de aprobación.

— _¡¿Qué?!—_ Dijeron al unísono, los dos Ichigo, sin dejar de verse sorprendidos. Hasta que el Ichigo (F) vestido de blanco hablo.

— _Me dijo a mi idiota._ — Dijo el Ichigo (F) vestido de blanco y dorado.

— _Esperamos una explicación realmente buena_. — Demandó Mayuri intrigado.

— _Primero que nada, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa. Preguntas al final y espero que al escuchar esto, aclarare todas sus dudas._ — Solicitó la mujer seriamente, antes de empezar su relato, recibiendo toda la atención por parte de capitanes y tenientes.

— _Venimos de otro tiempo, para ser más exactos, de quince años en el futuro a partir de este momento. En mi linea del tiempo, ya no queda nada de la Sociedad de Almas, todos los distritos se atestaron de Hollow. Devorando todas las almas a su paso, las pocas almas que sobrevivieron a esta masacre, se refugian en lo que queda del Seireitei, el cual era protegido por un escudo que fue creado por Inoue Orihime, la capitana de la escuadra cuatro, desgraciadamente este escudo, se rompió, dejando a todas la almas a merced de los Hollows._ — Relató Rukia con una mirada siniestra, una mirada que expresaba el dolor que había vivido.

— _Eso no es posible, que paso con las el Gotei 13 a lo que me refiero, que paso con nosotros. —_ Preguntó Byakuya, recibiendo una mirada de Ichigo (F) que continuo el relato.

— _Las 13 divisiones, ya no existen. Es por eso que al romperse el escudo todos esos malditos entraron, afortunadamente no pudieron pasar gracias a la segunda barrera que creo Urahara, esta barrera es creado por todos los reiatsu de los que aun sobrevivimos, pero tiene algunas fugas, por ello todos estamos refugiados bajo tierra. _

_Todos están desesperados. Por años hemos buscado una forma de matar a ese maldito, pero el dragón de fuego, no nos deja acercarnos a él. Hace poco Urahara menciono algo acerca de viajar a otro tiempo y evitar que todo esto suceda, es por eso que creó una maquina, la cual nos tele transportaría al pasado. Desgraciadamente el maldito de Aizen, se entero de nuestros planes y ataco el día que planeábamos viajar, derrumbo la barrera, logrando entrar, y no solo eso, entro por el portal que creo Urahara a este tiempo. Yuuki lo siguió por el portal, siendo a su vez seguida por un maldito adjunta. Antes de que pudiéramos seguirla, destruyo algunos competentes de la maquina y esta se cerro._ — Dijo Ichigo (F) apretando los puños.

— _Espera, ¿Yuuki viene del futuro?_ — Habló Isshin e Ichigo sorprendidos.

— _Si, ciento por no habérselos dicho Es que ni yo misma, lo sabia, perdí mi memoria al llegar a este tiempo .Después de un tiempo vagué por el rukongai hasta que Karin me encontró. Al pasar un periodo, tan cerca de ella, sentía como si mis recuerdos regresaran lentamente, las pesadillas y los sueños donde mi zampakuto me hablaba, se volvieron frecuentes, tratando de traerme de vuelta, poco después apareció mi hermano, que me ayudo a recordar todo. —_ Explicó Yuuki dirigiéndole una mirada de agradecimiento a su hermano.

— _¿Cuál es su propósito?—_ Exigió saber Byakuya, tratando de encontrarle pies y cabezas a la historia.

— _Nosotros solo venimos a destruir al Aizen de nuestro tiempo. —_ Respondió, la otra Rukia.

— _Hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran. ¿Por qué no sucedieron en nuestro tiempo? Y esto me intriga. La primera es, que nosotros no teníamos conocimiento acerca de los yokai, ni tampoco secuestraron a nadie. Además, del cuerpo de Karin jamás salió la otra alma, solo la dimos por muerta._ — Recapacitó Ichigo (F) con una mano en su barbilla, tratando de entender, los nuevos acontecimientos.

— _Entonces, si tu eres yo. Ellos son mis hijos en el futuro._ — Indicó Ichigo, al ver a la hermosa mujer en la que se convertiría su hija, y el hombre atrabancado en el que se convertiría Kaien.

— _¡Seré como el viejo, cuando sea mayor!_ — Chilló Ichigo con horror, mientras que Isshin se burlaba de él.

— _¡Bromeas, el abuelo es soportable, tu eres peor!_ — Corrigió Kaien, sintiéndose extraño al hablar con su padre más joven, aunque debía admitir, que su padre, no había envejecido nada, parecía más su hermano que su padre.

— _¡Te escuche Kaien! —_ Regañó Ichigo (F) molesto. Golpeando a Kaien por la espalda, afortunadamente Kaien se giro, deteniendo la patada voladora de su padre, para después darle un puñetazo en la cara, comenzando una discusión, nueva seguidos de Kai.

— _Tío Ichigo, Kaien deténganse. Solo hacen el ridículo._ — Se quejo Kai.

— _Déjalos Kai. Ya deberías esta acostumbrado a sus absurdas peleas, son unos idiotas. Todos los adultos son tan inmaduros._ — Dijo Yuuki de manera desinteresada, sentándose de nuevo.

Isshin comenzaba a ver fugas de información en todo esto. Estudiando toda la escena, era prácticamente igual. Ichigo y el, peleando, Yuzu tratando de detenerlos, Karin con sus sarcasmos y desinterés

«Un segundo Karin sarcasmos, desinterés, ojos negros. Iguales a los de ella, pero cabello blanco. Un segundo cabello blanco, igual a Hitsugaya». — Especuló Isshin, encontrando similitudes con su hija y Hitsugaya Taicho. Y al ver, ha aquel chico, el cual Yuuki dijo que era su hermano, una pregunta divago por su cabeza.

— _Taicho, no cree que Yuuki se parece mucho a Karin. Bueno excluyendo su cabello, que es igual al de usted. Aunque el hermano de Yuuki se parece a usted en el físico y ojos, menos el cabello, si mis cálculos no me fallan, ellos podrían ser sus hijos._ — Cuchicheó Matsumoto, muy despacio, haciendo sonrojar al peliblanco.

— _Matsumoto, sabes las remotas posibilidades que hay de que ellos sean mis hijos. Además…._ — No término de hablar, por qué su teniente, prosiguió, ignorándolo totalmente.

— _Vamos Taicho que no escucho la palabra "Tío Ichigo" Que más pruebas quiere. Aunque lo niegue, no me hará cambiar de parecer, ellos son hijos de usted y Karin punto. _— Dio su palabra Matsumoto, ganando la discusión con su Taicho.

Toshirou estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando alguien más pregunto, la duda que él y Matsumoto tenía.

— _A todo esto, solo me queda una duda. Antes cuando peleamos con ese Hollow, me parecía oír que les llamaba los hermanos Hitsugaya._ — Preguntó Hisagi, aun con esa pregunta en su mente.

— _Mi nombre verdadero es Yuuki, Hitsugaya Yuuki y el es mi hermano Hitsugaya Kai._ — Respondió Yuuki, mirando a Toshirou, ya que este parecía inquieto ante la declaración de Yuuki y más aun, porque todos los capitanes y teniente lo miraban, pero sola la mirada de Ichigo, era la que le ponía nervioso.

— _Qué relación tienen con mi Taicho en el futuro._ —Se adelanto a preguntar Matsumoto, haciendo suspirar a todos que tenían la misma duda, y al escuchar la respuesta, no se sorprendió. Le dirigió una mirada de "Te lo dije" a su capitán, el cual estaba con la boca abierta.

— _¡El es nuestro padre!_ — Dijeron al unísono, haciendo sonrojar a Toshirou, ya que todos las miradas se dirigían a el, solicitando respuesta. Más una estocada, por pare de Ichigo, que apenas y pudo esquivar, detuvo las miradas.

**- Es por eso, que sentimos la presencia de ese chico tan familiar y no como una amenaza.** — Hablo su zampakuto.

"Tienes razón e incluso el reiatsu de Yuuki es parecido al mío, no se como no me di cuenta".

— _Pero como, si Yuuki me dijo que sus padres murieron._ — Reveló Toshirou, recordando la conversación que tuvo con ella hace tiempo.

— _Así es, pero este tiempo es diferente y no sé porque. En el futuro mamá muere, después de que Kai y yo nacimos, tiempo más tarde, mi padre desapareció dejándonos a cargo de tío Ichigo._ — Confesó Yuuki, parecía molesta con Toshirou.

— _Eh, llegado a creer que el también está muerto_. — Termino por decir Yuuki justo cuando una mano se apoyo en su hombro. Se giro, hacia Ichigo (F), que la miraba como tratando de decir algo.

— _Tu padre regreso y me pidió que les entregara esto. El quería decirte personalmente que lamenta haberlos dejado y espera que algún día logres perdonarlo. —_ Ichigo (F) extendiendo su mano para mostrar un par de dijes de dragones medio oxidados.

Yuuki tomo unos de los dijes, el cual era el dragón que Toshirou dio a Karin, mientras que Kai tomo el otro, que era el dije que Karin dio a Toshirou.

— _¡¿Esos son…?!_ — Balbuceó Toshirou, mostrando dos dijes que colgaban de su cuello, confirmando a todos que en verdad esos dos eran hijos del capitán.

— _¡Maldito, dejaste embarazada a mi hermana! _— Aulló Ichigo furioso, tratando de matar a Toshirou.

— _¡Kurosaki, ya para con esto! Eso aun no sucede, piensa en las remotas posibilidades que hay._ — Defendió Toshirou, corriendo del filo de Zangetsu, haciéndole recordar que Karin, ya no estaba con ellos. Ambos pararon el espectáculo que estaban dando.

— _Lo sabía, tendré dos pares de nietos muy guapos._ — Lloriqueo Isshin abrasando a Kaien y Kai, provocando la risa de Masaki y la mirada fría por parte de Yuuki.

El comandante se mantenía serio, observado todo, preguntándose silenciosamente si en verdad ese era el hombre con el que había hablado hace un par de horas, de una manera tan seria. Después de todo, las personas que discutían ahí, eran su familia.

— _Pero como, no es posible, si mi hermana... ella… esta._ — Trato de decir Ichigo, pero una voz en la entrada le detuvo.

— _¡Kurosaki Karin! ¡Aun no está muerta!_ — Revelo Urahara, irrumpiendo en la reunión y sorprendiendo a todos los ahí presentes.

— _¡Urahara–san_! — Gritaron al unísono.

— _¿A que te refieres? ¿Con que mi hermana no ha muerto?_ — Cuestiono intrigado Ichigo, creyendo que su viejo amigo mentía.

A pesar que en innumerables ocasiones jamás se había equivocado con sus conjeturas, esa duda no dejaba tranquilo al peli-naranja.

— _Usted lo vio Hitsugaya-san. Todos lo vimos. El alma que salió del cuerpo de Karin._ — Comenzó su explicación Urahara, ganándose la completa atención de los presentes.

— _Pero Aizen… el dijo…._ — Tartamudeaba Ichigo, sin querer terminar su frase.

— _Y además su reiatsu… Su reiatsu… ese poder diabólico. No era de mi hermana. —_ Hablo al fin enfocando su miraba ámbar en el sombrerero.

— _¿Vas a creer las mentiras de ese traidor?_ — Murmuró con rabia Toshirou.

— _Estoy seguro que Aizen necesita a Karin viva, para poder traer de vuelta al Yokai_. — Pauso sus palabras el rubio, cubriendo sus ojos con la sombra oscura que su sombrero producía, adquiriendo una actitud seria.

— _Este demonio, traerá destrucción a todo lo que conocemos y será el ser, más poderoso que sus ojos podrán ver._ — Conversó siniestramente.

— _Es por eso que debemos ir por el alma de Karin. Antes de que encuentre una forma de traer al Yokai de vuelta._ — Termino Yoruichi, apareciendo en el hombro de Urahara. En su conocida forma gatuna, por lo que su voz se escucho mucho más profunda.

— _Pero… No hay forma de ir por su alma._ — Titubeó Toshirou, empuñando las manos por la impotencia que sentía.

— _¡Existe una!_ — Interrumpió sombría mente una voz desde el fondo del lugar, donde se encontraba sentada elegantemente Rukia del futuro, con una mano sobre el mentón y las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra. Haciendo que todos giraran su rostro hacia su lugar.

— _¿Cual es la forma? Dime por favor._ — Exigió una respuesta Toshirou tratando de no sonar desesperado. Y fracasando totalmente.

— _¡Rukia!_ — Regaño el peli-naranja del futuro, con una voz llena de molestia.

— _No debemos interferir más en este tiempo y creo que lo sabes. No más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho._ — Señaló Ichigo (F) apareciendo con shunpo delante de su esposa.

— _Tienes razón no podemos._ — Murmuro Rukia con la vista perdida en el suelo, coincidiendo con las palabras de su marido.

— _Ya hemos puesto mucho en riesgo solo con estar aquí. ¡Lo siento! No he dicho nada, olvídenlo._ — Dijo Rukia desapareciendo con shunpo frente a ellos.

— _Espera. —_ Trato de detenerla el joven capitán apareciendo donde Rukia (F) desapareció.

—_Necesito saberlo_. — Imploró sintiéndose humillado. Jamas en su vida, había rogado por algo, ni cuando vagaba muriéndose de hambre por el primer distrito Rukon.

— _Gracias por todo tío Ichigo, abuelo._ — Se despidió Yuuki formalmente con una reverencia para después aparecer junto a su padre.

— _¡En verdad me pesa! ¡No poder ayudarte papá!—_ Susurro Yuuki, dedicándole una triste mirada a su padre. Antes de hacer la misma acción de Rukia, siendo imitada por Kai y Kaien.

— _Adiós mi querido Renji. Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver, claro que en mejores circunstancias._ — Expresó tristemente Masaki, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios. El teniente de la sexta apenas y pudo mencionar palabra alguna, ya que estaba atontado por la acción de la hija de su mejor amigo.

— _¡Yo...! Ah! HM_. — Balbució inentendible.

— Deben de estar preparados. — Advirtió Ichigo (F) con una expresión de seriedad que consterno a todos.

— _Ellos atacaran en una semana o dos._ — Y sin más desapareció dejando a todos más confundidos de lo que ya estaban.

— _Espera ¿yo? Que diga ¿tu?_ — Grito Ichigo (P) tratando de detenerse a si mismo. Lo que fue inútil, parecía ser que se volvería más rápido y serio con el tiempo.

«Maldición, ya no se ni lo que digo. Esto es tan extraño». — Pensó Ichigo frustrado.

* * *

**… ღ…**

Significado de los términos utilizados durante la historia:

º Infierno – Jigoku

º Getsuga tencho. — Tecnica de Zangetsu.

º Dispersarte, Senbonzakura. — Comando de la Zampacuto de Byakuya.

º Guncho Tsurara — Bandada de Carámbanos. Es una técnica de Hyōrinmaru

º Purifica "Minakami Tatsumaki". Zampakuto de Kaien, Purifica es su comando y su nombre significa tornado acuático.

º Burakkufaiā (fuego Negro). Técnica de la Zampakuto de Masaki.

º Setsudan, Sode no Shirayuki (Cortante remolino de nieve blanca). -Forma Bankai de Sode no Shirayuki (Remolino de Nieve Blanca), la zampakuto de Rukia.

º Ultima danza "Mangetsu no jōshō" (Luna llena creciente).- Técnica de la zampakuto de Rukia

* * *

N/A:

Hasta aquí el episodio espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos Pronto.

Bye bye….

… **ღ****…**

Review

Aquí

Si opinión es importante

"Gracias"


	17. Una oportunidad más

**Lamento la tardanza pero durante este tiempo se me presentaron varios asuntos en la universidad, y entre otras cosas ajenas a la escuela, "Una nueva historia" como algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta. Gracias a todos los que leen, me agregan a historia y autor favorito, dejen o no dejen Review.**

**Sin más les dejo con el episodio no sin antes decir que:**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite cube.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Una Oportunidad Más**

**Anteriormente:**

**-** _"kurosaki Karin, aun no está muerta"_.- dijo urahara apareciendo en la entrada de la reunión sorprendiendo a todos.

**-** _"Urahara–san"_ dijeron en coro.

**-** _A que te refieres con que Karin no está muerta_.- pregunto ichigo, creyendo que su viejo amigo mentía.

**-** _Usted lo vio hitsugaya, todos lo vimos, él alma que salió del cuerpo de Karin_.- dijo urahara ganándose la atención de todos.

**-** _Pero Aizen dijo que lo estaba, y además su reiatsu ese poder diabólico, no era de mi hermana_.- trato de decir ichigo.

**-** _Y vas a creer las mentiras de ese traidor_.- hablo toshirou con rabia.

**-** _Aizen; necesita a Karin viva, para poder traer de vuelta al yokai más poderoso que sus ojos podrán ver. Este demonio traerá destrucción a todo lo que conocemos_.- dijo urahara.

**- ** _Es por eso que debemos ir por el alma de Karin, antes de que encuentre una forma de traer, al Yokai de vuelta_.- término por decir Yoruichi en su forma de gato.

**- ** _Pero, no hay forma de ir por su alma_.- dijo toshirou empuñando las manos de impotencia.

**-** _La hay, Existe una _.- dijo rukia del futuro, haciendo que todos giraran su rostro a donde estaba sentada la morena con una mano sobre el mentón y las piernas cruzadas.

**- ** _¿Cual es la forma?, dime por favor_.- grito toshirou tratando de no sonar desesperado, pero sin poder evitarlo.

**-** _"Rukia" no debemos interferir mas en este tiempo y lo sabes, no más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho_.- dijo ichigo apareciendo con shunpo delante de su esposa.

**-** _Tienes razón no podemos, ya hemos puesto mucho en riesgo solo con estar aquí._- dijo rukia pesadamente.

**-**_ Lo siento; No he dicho nada olvídenlo_.- dijo rukia desapareciendo con shunpo frente a ellos.

**-** _Espera no te vayas, necesito saberlo_.-dijo toshirou apareciendo donde la rukia del futuro desapareció.

**-** _Gracias por todo tío ichigo, abuelo._- dijo yuuki, haciendo una reverencia para después aparecer junto a su padre.

_**- ** Siento no poder ayudarte papá_.- dijo yuuki, dedicándole una mirada a su padre, antes de hacer la misma acción de rukia, siendo imitada por Kai y kaien.

**- ** _Adiós mi querido renji. Espero que nos volvamos a ver en mejores circunstancias_.- dijo masaki, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, el cual estaba atontado por la acción de la hija de su mejor amigo.

**-** _Solo podremos decirle que atacaran en una semana o dos deben de estar preparados_.- dijo ichigo del futuro antes de desaparecer.

**-**_ "Espera yo, que diga tu"_.- grito ichigo tratando de detenerse a si mismo inútilmente.

**-****TTT****-**

**Al día siguiente**

**(En unos de los cuartos de la división cuarta)**

- _Como verán, esto es solo el cuerpo humano de Karin_.- dijo sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Byakuya que como miembro del clan kuchiki tiene bajo su cargo la historia de la sociedad de almas, sabia prácticamente todo antes que los demás.

- _El comandante permitió a Karin entrar en su forma humana, ya que su reiatsu era demasiado alto y podría dañar a cualquier alma shinigami o humana cercana a ella_.- dijo Byakuya inexpresivo.

- _Pero entonces Karin, puede usar sus poderes de shinigami incluso dentro de su cuerpo humano_.- dijo matsumoto.

- _Como es que yo no sabía eso, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver rukia y mi hija con todo esto_.- pregunto ichigo inexpresivo.

- _La razón por la cual Aizen secuestró a Rukia, es porque aun sigue siendo poseedora del Hogyoku y lo mas seguro es que se halla llevado a saki para constreñirla a utilizar el poder_.- dijo urahara, pillando a todos.

- _Queee_.- dijo Byakuya, preocupado por su hermana, mientras que se preguntaba, si tal vez a ichigo le dijo algo, pero al girar su rostro y ver al mismo ichigo que estaba consternado incluso más que el, quería decir que ni él mismo sabía lo que ocurría.

- _Eso no es posible, yo mismo vi como se destrozó en mil pedazos_.- dijo ichigo exaltado.

- _Lo mismo creíamos de Aizen y ya vez_.- hablo Yoruichi apareciendo detrás de urahara en su forma de gato, subiéndose al hombro de urahara.

- _Explícate Urahara, como es que kuchiki-san tiene aun el Hogyoku_.- dijo Toshirou, que comenzó a pensar en todas las razones posibles por las cuales Aizen necesitaría del Hogyoku.

- _Bien prosigo, el Hogyoku al momento de ser destruido regreso con su dueño original, reconociendo a kuchiki como tal, así que el Hogyoku es y siempre será parte de rukia_.- dijo urahara dejando helado a todos.

- _Pero como piensa utilizar Aizen el poder del Hogyoku, si la primera vez fallaron todos sus planes y tampoco supo cómo utiliza su poder_.- pregunto matsumoto.

- _Esa es la mala noticia, rukia aprendió a dominar el poder, para impedir que el hollow interno de ichigo se salga de control, es por eso que rukia lo acepto como parte de si_.- dijo urahara dirigiéndose al peli naranja que se había introducido en su mundo interno.

- _Porque rukia jamás me dijo nada, que no se supone que somos una pareja, todo esto es mi culpa_.- pensaba ichigo mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

- _Entonces todo esto es mi culpa, por el maldito demonio que poseo dentro_.- dijo ichigo saliendo de la habitación frustrado, pero antes de llegar al pasillo alguien le detuvo.

- _A dónde vas kurosaki-kun_.- dijo Orihime, siguiendo de cerca al peli naranja.

**-****TTT****-**

Todo estaba totalmente obscuro, lo único que se podía apreciar claramente en ese extraño lugar, era un camino iluminado por reiatsu; por el cual aizen y los yokai caminaban lentamente hasta que shura se detuvo, al sentir algo extraño en el camino.

- _¿Porque te detienes?_ pregunto el aizen del futuro.

- _Tenemos un problema aizen-sama_.- dijo shura, cargando a Karin en su hombro totalmente inconsciente.

- _¿Cual es?_ - respondió aizen del tiempo real.

- _Las puertas de la verno se han sellado totalmente, dejándonos fuera_.- respondió yuuki-onna de manera seria sin girarse, ni dejar de caminar.

- _No importa, nos quedaremos en el hueco mundo, es mejor que ellos sigan creyendo que estamos en la verno_.- dijo aizen abriendo una garganta en medio del camino por la cual todos le siguieron.

**-****TTT****-**

- _A dónde vas kurosaki-kun_.- dijo Orihime, siguiendo de cerca al peli naranja.

- _A donde crees, voy por rukia no le dejare así, sea lo que sea que Aizen quiere de ella no lo conseguirá_.- grito ichigo apunto de utilizar shunpo.

- _Y como se supone que entraras, improvisaras como siempre kurosaki_.- dijo una voz que tenía un rato sin oír, pero reconoció de inmediato.

- _Uryū, Sado_.- dijo ichigo con una sonrisa deprimente, seguido de Orihime que estaba igual o peor que ichigo.

- _Sado, ishida_.- grito Orihime abrazando a sus viejos amigo, que la vieron con tristeza, lucía una apariencia deplorable su cabello desordenado los ojos hinchados, y moretones en su rostro.

- _Agradezco mucho que vengan, pero esto lo tengo que resolver solo, si me disculpan me voy_.- dijo ichigo, pero de nuevo alguien interrumpió su partida.

- "_Papá, no me dejes"_.- grito kaien, saliendo de una de las habitaciones lanzándose a los brazos de ichigo, que lo dejo paralizado, al sentir como su hijo sollozaba y gritaba de dolor en sus brazos, haciendo que ichigo sufriera por el dolor que sus acciones estaban ocasionando a su familia.

- _No papá, no puedo perderte a ti también, no quiero quedarme solo_.- dijo kaien, mientras ichigo lo abrazaba fuertemente, lo que le hizo pensar más sobre las palabras que decía su pequeño,- _y si no lograba recuperar a rukia y a su hija, o su Karin, como miraría de nuevo a los ojos de su hijo, y que tal si; el también muere y lo deja solo_.

- _Tranquilo kaien, No te dejare solo, no me iré_.- dijo besando la frente de su pequeño, que se tranquilizo más al estar en los protectores brazos de su padre, dejándolo en el suelo para tomarlo de la mano.

- _Entonces que piensas hacer kurosaki, no te desharás de nosotros tan fácil_.- dijo el Uryū colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo seguido de sado.

- _Parece que el equipo se reúne de nuevo_.- dijo renji.

- _Solo que falta kuchiki-san_.- dijo Orihime tristemente.

- _He no se olviden de nosotros_.- dijo rangiku apareciendo en el pasillo, empujando a su capitán por el brazo y haciendo pucheros.

- _Aunque no es de un kuchiki desobedecer las órdenes del comandante, creo que esta vez hare una excepción, al tratarse de mi hermana_.- dijo Byakuya, ganándose una mirada de parte de todos, ya que el kuchiki jamás había dichos abiertamente hermana a rukia.

- _Gracias chicos_.- dijo ichigo, para luego dirigirle una mirada al peliblanco, que solo miraban la escena del reencuentro de amigos con una sonrisa, pero al darse cuenta que el cuerpo inerte de Karin, ya hacía en una de las camas de ese frio lugar, y su alma se encontraba en algún lugar del infierno, sintió un vacio en su pecho y la culpabilidad le invadió de nuevo, haciendo que la habitación descendiera un par de grados.

- _Creo que no soy el único desesperado aquí_.- dijo ichigo haciendo que todos giraran su rostro a toshirou, y al ver que el peliblanco giraba su vista hacia otro lugar incomodo, supieron de quien se trataba, por la mente del peliblanco paso una platica que sostuvo con ichigo.

**Flash Black**

- _Creo que no llegaremos a nada, y menos con esa información, aun no sabemos a ciencia cierta, si podemos confiar en ellos_.- dijo Byakuya.

- _¿Que pasara con Karin?_ - preguntaba insistente mente el peliblanco.

- _Me temo que no hay manera de salvarle, desde este momento kurosaki taicho esta por su cuenta._- dijo el comandante provocando el enfado de Toshirou y el de ichigo que se contuvo, al sentir el apoyo de su padre sobre su hombro.

-_ Reagrupen sus escuadrones. Capitanes procuren estar preparados_.- dijo el comandante desapareciendo con shunpo, mientras que la mayoría de los capitanes desaparecían con miles de dudas en sus cabezas.

Toshirou estaba dispuesto a salir de esa maldita habitación, necesitaba pensar las cosas, no podía actuar precipitadamente como antes, pero necesitaba urgentemente hallar una forma de traerla de vuelta y la única que podía ayudarle era esa rukia del futuro, pero un grito le detuvo, al girarse se encontró que solo estaban ichigo, él y su teniente en esa gran habitación.

- _Espera Toshirou, Tenemos un asunto pendiente_.- dijo ichigo de manera seria y extrañamente tranquila.

- _Taicho_…. .- dijo matsumoto pero su capitán no la dejo pronunciar palabra alguna.

- _No te preocupes matsumoto déjanos solos_.- dijo Toshirou, mientras que su teniente le dedico una ultima mirada antes de desaparecer.

- _Bien kurosaki._- dijo Toshirou caminado, hasta quedar cara a cara, indicándole con la miraba que hablara.

- _Siento lo de hace rato Toshirou, No era mi intención decir aquellas palabras, se que también te duele la perdida de mi hermana, me mencionó matsumoto que nos has salido de su habitación desde que llego_.- dijo ichigo.

- _No digas nada kurosaki. Entiendo_.- dijo Toshirou de manera seria apunto de retirarse.

- _Por cierto, promete que si mi hermana regresa con vida, ni se te acurra hacer cosas extrañas con ella, te estaré vigilando, no quiero ser tío tan joven_.- dijo ichigo.

- _Claro kurosaki, lo que digas_.- dijo Toshirou riendo internamente, aunque sabía que no podía sostener esa promesa, ansiaba poseer de nuevo el cuerpo y alma de Karin la amaba demasiado, incluso ahora la amaba mas, al saber que le daría dos hijos; claro esta que en el futuro.

- _Y una cosa mas kurosaki, es hitsugaya taicho para ti._- dijo Toshirou con el ceño fruncido, al ver las acciones de su futuro cuñadito.

- _Algún día serás de mi familia, así que vete acostúmbrate To-shi-rou_.- dijo ichigo riendo, haciendo énfasis en su nombre y moviendo el cabello de Toshirou con su mano derecha, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, aunque Toshirou había crecido aun no estaba tan alto como ichigo.

- _Una cosa mas, dime ichigo; así estaremos a mano Toshirou. Además estamos juntos en esto_.- dijo ichigo desapareciendo con shunpo riendo, admitía que le encantaba fastidiar, al capitán de la decima con su estatura.

- _Esta bien ichigo_.- pronuncio Toshirou resignado, en verdad todos los kurosaki eran tan tercos, pero debía acostumbrase.

**Tiempo real:**

- _Bueno, bueno basta de escenas conmovedoras, es hora de_.- trato de decir Urahara pero un par de presencia les alerto de que ya no estaban solos.

- _Lo que nos faltaba más hueco_s.- dijo ichigo desvainado su zampakuto, pero una personita no le dejaba ir se aferro a una de sus piernas impidiendo que ichigo se fuera.

- _Promete que volverás papá_.- dijo kaien, sin dejar de ver a los ojos marrones de ichigo, que se agacho hasta estar a la altura de su hijo.

- _Lo prometo_.- dijo ichigo sintiendo como su corazón se encogía al ver los ojos negro con tinte entre azulado y violeta, que le recordaban tanto a rukia; sonrió amargamente y removió los cabellos de su hijo, dejando menos preocupado a su hijo.

- _Matsumoto te lo encargo_.- dijo ichigo antes de desaparecer con shunpo rumbo a las presencias.

- _Matsumoto estas a cargo_.- dijo toshirou.

- _Espera ichigo yo voy_.- dijo toshirou, desapareciendo solo un par de minutos después de ichigo.

Matsumoto sonrió, al ver como su capitán poco a poco era contagiado por las malas costumbres de los kurosaki, olvidándose por completo de los honoríficos; en cambio Orihime sintió como su corazón se aceleraba amenazando con salirse de su lugar, además de que una vieja pulsera en su mano derecha le indicaba que una de las presencias que aparecieron, hacia que memorias lejanas inundaran su mente.

- _No puede ser él_.- dijo en voz alta ganándose una mirada por parte de sus amigos.

- _Que pasa Orihime._- dijo matsumoto sosteniendo la mano del pequeño kaien que ahora estaba a su cargo.

- _Nada importante_.- mintió Orihime. Mentira que no paso desapercibida por cierto Quincy extrañado por la mirada de añoranza que sostenía Orihime, al ver por la ventana del cuarto de hospital de Karin.

**-****TTT****-**

Una garganta se abría paso en el cielo de la sociedad de almas donde aparecía un grupo de personas flotando, alertando a media sociedad de almas. Mientras que algunos de los miembros discutían, al no ver a nadie luchando.

-_ Shinji eres un idiota, Por tu culpa llegamos tarde, ya se a cabo toda la diversión_.- dijo Hiyori, golpeando a shinji en el rostro con una de sus sandalias.

- _Pero no necesitas golpearme, además todo fue culpa de, él_.- dijo shinji, con una marca roja en el rostro y señalando al espada a su lado.

- _Vamos chicos no discutan, tenemos otros asuntos que atender, hay que trabajar en equipo_.- dijo nelliel en su forma de espada adulta.

- _Técnicamente yo fui obligada, yo no quería trabajar con espadas_.- dijo hiyori, suspirando sonorosamente con cara de molestia.

- _Creí que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo hiyori, podrías dejar de quejarte, solo por un momento_.- dijo shinji con enfado.

- "_Idiota"_.- dijo hiyori golpeándolo de nuevo sin motivos.

- _Maldita me las pagaras_.- dijo shinji, provocando el enojo de hiyori que se lanzo a él y comenzaron a pelear con un manto de humo cubriéndolos.

- _Ustedes nunca se cansaran de pelear, parecen un viejo matrimonio_.- dijo lisa, a lo cual todos asintieron; pero una presencia a su detrás los detuvo de inmediato.

- _Chicos que hacen aquí, creí que eran el enemigo_.- dijo ichigo anonadado, desasiendo su Bankai.

- _Si mucho gusto en verte ichigo, te vez horrible_.- dijo shinji sarcásticamente.

- _No es el momento para bromear Shinji_.- dijo ichigo envainando a Zangetsu.

- _Por cierto donde esta mi hermosa rukia_.- dijo viendo para todos lados.

- _Se la llevaron, y no pude hacer nada_.- dijo ichigo destruido por dentro, con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder salvarla.

-_ Me lo suponía, después de ver el estado en que esta la sociedad de almas_.- dijo una voz a alas espaldas de ichigo que sintió que conocía pero que no era posible, al girar su vista a si detrás no pudo evitar que la sorpresa atiborrara sus ojos al no creer lo que miraban.

- _Ul.. Ulquiorra._- dijo con la voz con tonalidades de espanto y temor el mencionar, aquel nombre de ese espada que mato sin piedad.

- _¿Como es que estas vivo?, se supone que moriste yo te vi desaparecer_.- dijo un poco nervioso, ya que siempre se sintió culpable por haberlo matado, ya que ulquiorra solo fue manipulado al igual que los demás espadas.

- _Es una larga historia, tenemos problemas peores que eso kurosaki_.-dijo ulquiorra seriamente, haciendo enfurecer ichigo que cual odiaba la actitud por parte de ese espada.

- _"Instigo"_.- dijo nelliel colgándose del cuello de ichigo.

- _Nell, tu también._- dijo ichigo con un sonrojo notable tratando de no girar su rostro para no ver los grandes pechos de la espada, pero otra presencia que parecía molesta apareció frente a él.

- _¿Que hacen aquí estos arancar?_ - preguntó Toshirou molesto, sin dejar de apuntar con su zampakuto a los dos espadas que tenía el frente, pero al ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió pero trato de evitar ese estado.

- _Déjalo Toshirou, son aliados de lo contrario ya nos hubieran matado_.- dijo ichigo bajando la espada de Toshirou, el cual la envaino pero no dejo de ver a las personas con desconfianza.

- _Bien ichigo, pero serán tu responsabilidad. Vámonos el comandante convoco otra reunión_.- respondió Toshirou antes de desaparecer.

- _Sera mejor que me sigan. Lo mas seguro es que el soitaicho ya sepa que estan aquí_.- dijo ichigo desapareciendo.

Los vizard estaban extrañados por la familiaridad con la que se comenzaron a llamar el capitán de la decima con ichigo, la ultima vez que los vieron se odiaban o mas bien ichigo lo odiaba, pero les siguieron en silencio.

**-****TTT****-**

**Minutos antes de la reunión.**

- _Ulquiorra_.- se escucho un grito cargado se sentimientos dolorosos, haciendo que el cuarto espada se girara a la persona que grito su nombre tan desesperadamente.

- _Adelantémonos_.- dijo nelliel empujando a todos dentro de la división primera.

- _Espero que no lo arruines, ulquiorra_.- susurro nelliel al pasar delante de el.

- _"Inoue"_.- dijo ulquiorra sintiendo que algo dentro en su pecho comenzó a latir, donde alguna vez existió un corazón latiente.

- _En verdad eres tu_.- grito orihime sintiendo como lagrimas tomaban posesión de sus ojos, corriendo hacia el hombre que se quedo estático sin hacer ningún movimiento para detenerla, dejándose envolver por los brazos de orihime.

- _Lo siento ulquiorra, perdóname fue mi culpa que murieras_.- sollozo orihime en sus brazos, haciendo que ulquiorra le correspondiera el abrazo, acariciando su cabellos largo.

- _Descuida Inoue, estoy vivo ahora y no pienso dejarte sola esta vez_.- dijo ulquiorra besando la frente de orihime y tomando en sus manos la barbilla de la chica obligándolo a mirarlo.

- _Pero como, yo te vi desaparecer, no sabes lo mucho que me dolió no tenerte junto a mi_.- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente empapando de lagrimas en las ropas blancas del arrancar.

- _Odio verte llorar, pero se paciente te explicare mas tarde_.- dijo ulquiorra acariciando su mejilla.

- _Si lo seré, Pero hay algo importante que debes sabe_r.- dijo orihime bajando su cabeza observando el suelo, pero el la obligo a verlo de nuevo.

- _Si te refieres a Kibō, lo se y te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta_.- dijo ulquiorra decidido empuñando las manos en la empuñadura de su katana.

- _Como sabes de nuestro hijo_.- pregunto orihime sonrojada y sorprendida.

- _Urahara, me conto, quería visitarte pero no podía_.- dijo con una mirada llena de culpabilidad, disimulada de tras de su mascara de frialdad, evitando a toda costa los ojos hinchados de orihime.

- _Eso no me interesa, Lo importante es que estas vivo y mas vale que te confiese mis sentimientos por ti. Aquella vez no tuve tiempo de decirte que yo…_

- _Siento lo mismo inoue_.- dijo ulquiorra callándola al colocar uno de sus dedos pálidos sobre los labios rosados de orihime, que lloraba esta vez de alegría.

- _Me llamaste por mi nombre_.- dijo orihime apenas percatándose de ese detalle.

- _Sigues siendo igual de despintada, tengo habiéndolo desde que te vi_.- dijo ulquiorra.

- _Cuando esto termine ¿te mudarías con nosotros?, Kibō seria muy feliz, si lo vieras; es igual a ti_.- dijo orihime tomando la manos de ulquiorra que aparto la mirada de nuevo.

- _No creo que se pueda. Porque cuando esto termine, el hueco mundo necesitará de alguien que se encargue de custodiar el orden_.- dijo ulquiorra fríamente, pero las palabras de orihime le dejaron de piedra.

- _Entonces me iré contigo_.- dijo atrayéndolo a ella en un abrazo y besándolo ligeramente en los labios, dejando una sonrisa en sus labios, que jamás creyó ver en el rostro del arrancar.

**-****TTT****-**

**Primera división:**

Todos lo capitanes estaban en completo silencio sin entender la razón; por la cual tenían dos espadas frente de ellos, hablando como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. Además eran acompañados por los vizard, pero claro esta que ellos ya se habían ganado su lugar dentro de la sociedad de almas, pero estaban tan acostumbrados al mundo humano que optaron por quedarse en el.

- _Soy Ulquiorra Shiffer Ex- cuarto espada, Quiero aclarar que no estamos aquí para luchar, el hueco mundo también esta en riesgo, así que venimos a aliarnos con ustedes_.- dijo la cuarta espada causando conmoción entre los capitanes.

- _Soy consiente de ello, Urahara me hablo sobre que esto sucedería, son libres de quedarse si lo desean. Además que serán de gran ayuda en el nuevo descubrimiento de Kurotsuchi taicho_.- objetó el comandante, ganándose la mirada declamatoria de muchos capitanes; que estaban comenzando a pensar que el comandante se estaba volviendo loco de remate, pero aun así nadie hablo.

- _Bien capitanes, parece ser que la katana que atravesó a kurosaki taicho, no es tan normal como creíamos, tienes rastros de poderes hollow en su interior. Incluso creemos la posibilidad que hayan transformado a kurosaki taicho en uno de ellos_.- término por decir el comandante. Mientras que ichigo y Toshirou empuñaban las manos al no creer las palabras del comandante.

- _Que se supone que significa eso. Que Karin es un hollow_.- insinúo toshirou, ya que el no estaba cuando Karin se convirtió en capitán y mostro sus habilidades, así que no tenia idea del hollow interno de Karin.

- _Es cierto toshirou, tu no tienes conocimiento del hollow internó que posee mi hermana, puesto que utilizo el mismo método que yo para trasformaré en shinigami._

- _Así es kurosaki, Solo que el hollow interno de Karin es mucho más poderoso que el tuyo_.- indicó urahara, que se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo esperando el momento oportuno para hablar.

- _Que dices Urahara, si mi hollow apenas lo pude controlar y no del todo_.- dijo ichigo con extremada preocupación.

- _El hollow en tu interior y en el de Karin, se creo incluso antes de que nacieran, por un ataque de hollow a tu madre durante su embarazo, pero debido a tu constante culpabilidad de haber matado a tu madre; y el que Karin reprime sentimientos dolorosos dentro y por no permitirse exprésalos, sus hollow absorbió todo sus pensamientos negativos, haciéndolos parte de su poder_.- dijo urahara.

- Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que el alma que vimos, sea un hollow.- pregunto toshirou, pero ulquiorra les interrumpió en sus conjeturas.

- _NO, Estan equivocados; Esa katana no es para convertir a alguien en un Hollow, es algo diferente_.- dijo uquiorra.

-_ ¿A que te refieres?_ - pregunto Kurotsuchi frustrado.

- _Me permite verla_.- dijo Uquiorra tomando la katana.

- _Como lo supuse. El maldito logro perfeccionarla Nelliel, esto es mas grave de lo que creí_.- dijo uquiorra observando detenidamente la katana negra con una extraña calavera en la empuñadura la cual parecía moverse desprendiendo un reiatsu maligno.

- _Tienes razón, Aizen alguna vez hablo de ella; pero jamás creí que la terminaría. Incluso Aporro dijo que estaba loco, porque no podía crear algo así_.- dijo nelliel, sin soltar el brazo de ichigo en su forma de adulta.

- _¿Que pasa?, ¿cual es la habilidad de esa katana?_ – pregunto insistentemente toshirou.

- _Verán desde que aizen nos creo, siempre profesamos que su principal objetivo era destruir la sociedad de almas, en lo que erramos. Antes de que la guerra de invierno diera inicio, convoco a una junta; Dónde nos relato que hace años, en la sociedad de almas existieron dos dragones legendarios que alguna vez fueron propiedad de dos yokai, los cuales fueron confinados a vigilar las puertas del infierno dándole a uno de ellos las llaves para abrirla y cerrarla, con el tiempo ellos descubrieron que desde las puertas del infierno se podían conectar la sociedad de almas, el hueco mundo y el mundo humano, pero parece ser que ambos murieron en una antigua guerra desapareciendo con ellos las llaves, y estos a su vez reencarnaron en almas humanas. De este modo nos enteramos que aizen quería encontrar estas almas, pero al encontrarlas tendría que separarlas de sus cuerpos humanos para despertar sus poderes_.- dijo uquiorra tranquilamente.

- _Por ello mando crear una katana que tuviera la habilidad de separar a la persona en dos existencias, dándole un cuerpo físico para poder utilizarlo a su antojo, solo que Aporro no pudo terminar su trabajo_.- término por decir nelliel.

- _Mi hermana es poseedora de uno de esos dragones de la historia, es por eso que aizen la atravesó con eso_.- expresó ichigo de manera preocupada.

- _Quiere decir que el alma que salió del cuerpo de Karin era el dragón_.- sugiero toshirou sin poder terminar la frase con miedo que estuviera en lo correcto, recordando la historia que Hyōrinmaru le revelo.

- _Exactamente Hitsugaya-san, después de saber el nombre de la zampakuto de Karin, me puse a investigar y descubrí que es poseedora de uno de los dragones de esa historia_.- dijo urahara.

- _Entonces aizen quiere conectar todos los mundos utilizando los dragones_.- inquirió byakuya.

- _Así es, solo que no podrá cumplir su propósito, ya que necesita del otro dragón para abrir el portal. Solo espero que el aun no se de cuenta de este hecho sino perderemos esa ventaja sobre el_.- dijo urahara.

- _Debemos encontrar al poseedor del otro dragón antes que el, es nuestra única ventaja antes que trate de asesinar a rukia, Karin y saki_.- dijo Yoruichi en su forma de gato.

- _Pero como rayos vamos a encontrar al otro poseedor del dragón antes que ese maldito, ni siquiera tenemos la remota idea de cómo es o cómo encontrarlo_.- dijo ichigo con frustración.

- _No es necesario buscarlo, No es así hitsugaya taicho_.- dijo urahara haciendo que todos los capitanes se giraran a el.

- _Porque todos te miran, acaso tu sabes donde esta el otro dragón toshirou, dímelo por favor, dime donde encontrarlo_.- pregunto ichigo acercándose a el esperanzado.

- _No hay necesidad que te diga donde esta kurosaki, Porque lo tienes frente a ti_.- dijo toshirou, haciendo que ichigo lo viera anonadado por esa revelación.

- _Hyōrinmaru y la zampakuto de Karin, son la reencarnación de los yokai de la historia_.- dijo toshirou fríamente. Pero una presencia diabólica se sintió en toda la división proveniente del cuarto escuadrón.

- _Ella esta aquí, Demonios no creí que despertara tan pronto_.- dijo uquiorra con cara inexpresiva, al sentir esa presencia conocida a la perfección por el.

-_ A que te refieres uquiorra, quien despertó_.- pregunto ichigo desvainado su zampakuto.

- R_ecuerden que les dije que la katana con la que fue atravesada Karin, separa la existencia de un alma en dos, pues en el caso de Karin que su alma está dividida en tres; su alma, la de su zampakuto y su hollow, no se que valla a suceder. Pero parece ser que su hollow ha despertado_.- dijo uquiorra, haciendo que todos se prepararan para lo que venia, mientras que ichigo y toshirou desaparecían con shunpo de la reunión hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Karin.

**-****TTT****-**

En una cueva obscura a las afueras de Seireitei se encontraban ocultos de la vista de cualquiera alma yuuki y el resto, debatiendo sobre entrometerse o no en la batalla que estaba apunto de desatarse.

- _Entonces solo nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada. Viendo como todos mueren en las manos de ese maldito_.- dijo yuuki con furia.

- _Escuchaste bien lo que dijo urahara, no podemos involucrarnos mas de lo ya hemos hecho, las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas_.- dijo ichigo con frustración.

- _"Tío"_, al menos podemos decirles como entrar.- dijo yuuki olvidándose por completo de hacer estrategias antes de involucrarse.

- _No y es mi ultima palabra. Solo nos esperaremos a que ataquen de nuevo, capturaremos a Aizen y regresaremos a nuestro tiempo_.- dijo ichigo severamente tratando de mantenerse a raya frente a su sobrina.

- _Esa maldita terquedad fue la que hizo que tía yuzu muriera_.- grito yuuki haciendo que ichigo perdiera la cordura por un momento.

- **C**_állate yuuki, tu no sabes que paso en verdad esa noche_.- grito ichigo, proporcionándole una bofetada a la peliblanca que callo en el suelo frotándose el área afectada. Mientras su hermano solo empuñaba las manos.

- _¡Papá! Que rayos hiciste_.- grito masaki corriendo hacia su prima pero las palabras severas e hirientes de ella la detuvieron.

- _No te involucres saki. NO tienes porque defenderme siempre ha sido así, siempre he estado sola no necesito de nadie y menos de ti_.- grito yuuki con la vista baja.

- _Acaso ¿quieras dejar de existir?_- dijo ichigo severamente sin ver a la chica.

- _No me importa dejar de existir, para que rayos quiero vivir en un mundo que ya esta perdido_.- dijo yuuki con melancolía.

- _Piensa en tu padre, el no soportaría perderte a ti también_.- dijo rukia de manera maternal acercándose a yuuki acariciando su mejilla.

- _El jamás pensó en nosotros cuando se fue. Incluso pienso que nos odia por eso nos abandono_.- grito yuuki golpeando la mano que rukia le ofrecía y cubriendo con su cabello el rostro sombrío que ahora poseía.

-_ Perdóname_.- dijo una voz fría, al igual que su presencia que provoco que la cueva descendiera drásticamente de temperatura, perteneciente a una sombra al pie de la cueva haciendo que todos se exaltaran.

- "_Papá"._- grito Kai apareciendo al lado de la sombra abrazándolo, que se separo de Kai y camino hacia la luz rebelando a toshirou, solo que lucia diferente sus ropas shinigamis estaban desgastadas no portaba su haori solo una desgastada capucha blanca, su zampakuto estaba atada a su cintura, sus ojos solo expresaban dolor y agonía. En su rostro se podían apreciar contables cicatrices, pero había una sobre salía de entre las demás, atravesaba su ojo derecho, producida por las múltiples batallas.

- _Toshirou ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Qué paso?_ - pregunto ichigo, presintiendo que algo malo había ocurrido. Que al ver la mirada del peliblanco y al escucharlo hablar afirmo su teoría.

- _La barrera colapso, nos rodearon por completo no pudimos hacer nada, orihime e ulquiorra hicieron todo para detenerlos, pero no fue suficiente, el demonio de fuego entro y quemo todo a su paso_.- relato toshirou.

-_ ¿Que paso con todos?_- dijo rukia con el corazón en la mano recordando a su hermano mayor.

- _Afortunadamente todos estan bien. Urahara me mando para informarles que todo se esta componiendo en nuestra dimensión el demonio que custodiaba a Aizen ha muerto. La misión primordial es detener a Aizen a toda costa, si es posible matarlo_.- dijo toshirou con la mirada cacha, como ocultando algo detrás de sus ojos aguamarina que expresaban dolor.

- _¿Pero como? ¿Quien lo derroto?_- pregunto ichigo con muchas dudas sobre si.

- _Yo y_ Hyōrinmaru encontramos la forma de destruirlo, pero será mejor apresurarnos después les explicare a detalle.- dijo toshirou seriamente.

- _Papá_.- dijo en un susurro yuuki mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que toshirou se sintiera como una basura, al estar frente a esos ojos negro profundo que le recordaban demasiado a Karin.

- _Yuuki, Perdona por todo lo que te hecho_.- dijo toshirou bajando la mirada, sin tener valor de enfrentar la de su hija.

-_ Eres un idiota_.- grito yuuki con rabia, lanzándole un puñetazo en el rostro, para después abrazarse a el con fuerzas, desconcertando a toshirou que le correspondió al sentir como sollozaba.

- _Sabes yuuki, eres igual que tu madre_.- susurro toshirou dejando que yuuki llorara todo lo que no lo había hecho en 15 años.

- _Siento lo de hace un momento tío_.- dijo yuuki ya mas tranquila separándose de los brazos de su padre. Ichigo solo asintió aceptando sus disculpas cuando un enorme reiatsu hizo acto de presencia.

- _¿Que fue eso?, se sintió como una arrancar_.- dijo toshirou colocando una mirada seria en su rostro.

**-****TTT****-**

Matsumoto, yuzu estaban dentro de la habitación de Karin cuando de repente el cuerpo de Karin empezó a emanar un reiatsu negro con rojo, mientras que la herida de su pecho se abría lentamente dejando un hueco en donde antes estaba su corazón, su cuerpo se torneaba blanco, en su rostro se formaron muchas rosas rojas dejando paso a su máscara que parecía la de un demonio.

- _Que rayos está pasando_.- grito matsumoto, al ver el cambio drástico en el reiatsu de Karin.

- _Yuzu trae a Orihime_.- grito matsumoto, haciendo que la mencionada corriera lejos de la habitación en busca de orihime.

- ¿_Que es este reiatsu?_.- dijo toshirou apareciendo detrás de su teniente.

- _No lo se taicho, de repente comenzó a emanar ese reiatsu._

- _Es una transformación_.- dijo nelliel desvainado su katana.

- _Se está convirtiendo en un basto lord_.- dijo ichigo, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par y se quedaba atónito recordando lo que paso en la batalla de invierno, donde se transformo en hollow y mato despiadadamente a ulquiorra y de paso lastimo gravablemente a ishida.

Ichigo tomo a su zampakuto en mano, por si Karin los atacaba al igual que todos, que se pusieron alerta, Pero una pregunta divagaba en su mente era.- ¿_Sería capaz de matar __el __cuerpo __de __su __propia __hermana?_

El cuerpo de Karin se levanto observando a todos con sus ojos amarillos, mientras que la máscara caía en pedazos dejando ver un montón de extraños tatuajes en su rostro en forma de extrañas raíces de flores. Era el mismo rostro de Karin, sus ropas cambiaron totalmente, a un extraño pantalón negro de cuero pegado a su cuerpo con un top negro que solo cubría ligeramente sus senos, dejando su abdomen descubierto, y una cola negra aparecía enroscándose en su cintura. Al abrir los ojos sonrió sádicamente, al ver al murciélago parado frente a ella. Esta sonrisa era diferente mostraba una seguridad implacable y era un poco maquiavélica.

- _Ulqui-kun._- grito emocionada colgándose al cuello de cuarto espada y plantándole un beso en los labios que dejo a todos atónicos, en ese momento entraba Orihime, pero se quedo igual o más impresionada al ver que Karin besaba a su uquiorra.

Todos miraban estupefactos la escena, hasta que la pregunta de Ishida hizo que todos se giraran hacia él, mientras que hollikarin acosaba a uquiorra.- _Esto es extraño, ¿Porque Karin tiene su conciencia intacta?, mientras que kurosaki trataba de matarnos a todos_.- dijo Ishida acomodándose los anteojos y ganándose una mirada de todos.

- _Ya te dije que me molesta que hagas eso_.- dijo ulquiorra, inexpresivo dejando a todos atónitos y a otros furiosos como toshirou que estaba muriéndose de ira, aunque sabía que no era Karin no dejaba de ser el cuerpo de ella.

- _Mira cuatro ojos, eso es porque yo soy un espada y no un vasto lord, además que el idiota hollow de ichigo, aun no alcanza completamente su segundo etapa_.- dijo desafiante hollikarin, sin soltar a ulquiorra besando su mejilla.

- _Karin ¿Que rayos haces?_- dijo ichigo furioso, con el ceño fruncido tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia él.

- _Te Ordeno que me sueltes maldito imbécil, Yo no soy Karin idiota_.- dijo golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar un par de metros provocando un agujero en la pared.

- _No oyeron lo que dije, ella es su hollow_.- dijo ulquiorra señalando el hueco en el pecho donde antes estaba su corazón.

- _No necesitas decirlo tan serio ulqui-kun. Y explícame porque ya no habías venido a visitarme, desde que dejaste de entrenar con la pesada de Karin_.- dijo de manera sexi, menos lo último que lo dijo con resentimiento, mientras con su cola desabrocho rápidamente la camisa del oji verde, haciendo círculos con sus manos en el pecho desnudo de ulquiorra.

- _Te extrañe, bueno más bien extrañe bañarme contigo en ese manantial_.- soltó hollikarin acariciando el rostro de ulquiorra con su larga cola, haciendo sonrojar a todos ahí, excepto toshirou e ichigo que entro de nuevo a la habitación ambos estaban rojos pero de furia y levantaban su reiatsu.

- _¿Cual manantial?, y ¿Cuándo?_- gritaron al mismo tiempo, ambos se vieron decididos porque por una vez estaban de acuerdo en algo, "aniquilar a ulquiorra".

- _Ha, se me olvido mencionarles ese detalle, es que se conocieron cuando Karin domino la resurrección segunda etapa, pero será mejor que te lo diga ella, ahora lo más importante es encontrar una forma de regresar el alma de Karin a su cuerpo_.- dijo Urahara cubriéndose con el abanico.

-_ Porque no lo habías mencionado antes urahara_.- grito ichigo, sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su lado y toshirou que fruncía el ceño de sobremanera, seguido de rangiku que no paraba de reír ante la escena.

- _Oye tú, aléjate de ulquiorra_.- grito nelliel, atacando a hollikarin, que tuvo que saltar en el aire cayendo en cuatro patas como felino, mientras que nelliel le lanzo un consecutivo ataque, que fue interceptado por la cola de hollikarin para evitar el golpe.

- _A mí nadie me da órdenes "tetona"_.- dijo soltando su reiatsu, distrayendo a nelliel, mientras que con su cola trato de atravesarla pero un escudo dorado la rodeo por completo evitando que atacara a alguien, haciendo que girará su rosto para ver a la mujer frente a ella.

- _Así que tus eres Orihime_.- dijo hollikairn sonriendo sádicamente y sorprendió a Orihime, que trataba de alejarla de ulquiorra, no podía disimularlo, pero le dieron celos.

-_ ¿Como sabes mi nombre?_ - soltó Orihime preocupada, el escuchar la respuesta del espada, pero esta no llego a sus oídos ya que Karin rompió el escudo sobre ella solo con su reiatsu, acercándose peligrosamente a Orihime, como una pantera asechando a su presa.

- _Es que ulquiorra habla dormido, y no dejaba de pronunciar ese nombre, ni siquiera me dejaba pegar un ojo en toda la noche_.- dijo hollikarin, riendo de las facetas que ponía el peliblanco.

- _Como sabes que habla dormido_.- pregunto con molestia toshirou.

- _Eso es porque, dormía con él, y además es mejor en la cama que tu toshirou_.- dijo la espada de manera seductora haciendo sonrojar a toshirou y reír a matsumoto que escucho todo.

- _Cállate de una puta vez_.- dijo toshirou recobrando la compostura.

- _Lo siento shiro-chan, pero no volverás a ver a tu Karin, porque yo no pienso estar encerrada de nuevo. Ahora que por fin soy libre._- dijo desapareciendo con sonido.

- _Alto a ahí._- dijo una voz ajena a todos, mientras que un escudo más poderoso que el de Orihime aparecía alrededor de hollikarin impidiéndole irse.

- _Ho, pero miren quien es, Hirako Shinji, la puta fea chancluda esa y el resto de raritos_.- dijo Karin, molesta porque no la dejaban irse de ese maldito lugar.

Hiyori frunció el ceño, al recordar todas la confrontaciones que tuvo con Karin.- _Pues la puta es otra_.- grito enojada corriendo a si ella con furia con zampakuto en mano y mascara de hollow en el rostro.

**-****TTT****-**

Karin abría los ojos lentamente, sintiendo reducido el espacio al tratar de moverse y se le dificultaba respirar, sentía que se ahogaba y haciendo bruscos movimientos trato de utilizar kido, pero de sus manos no aparecía nada y no sentía las presencias de nada a su alrededor.

- _Qué demonios está pasando, No se supone que morí_.- pensó Karin, tocándose el pecho donde antes estaba herida, pero no había nada estaba totalmente cicatrizada.

- _Ryu, que ha pasado, contéstame_.- pregunto confundida Karin, pero no recibió contestación de su zampakuto, ni tampoco de su hollow.

- _"Te estarás preguntado ¿donde estas? mi pequeña Karin"_.- dijo una voz ajena a ella, mientras que los ojos de Karin se llenan de odio al poseedor de esa voz.

- _Déjame ir maldito, o Toshirou te pateara el culo_.- soltó Karin viendo con repugnancia al ser.

- _No creo que Hitsugaya, se preocupe tanto por ti como crees, además se encuentra tan preocupado por ti que ya está con momo_.- dijo Aizen, haciendo que esas palabras entraran como navajas recordando lo último que vio antes de supuestamente morir.

- _Además, Me temo que eso no es posible Karin, tu presencia es indispensable para mí, y para que mis planes se lleven a cabo._- dijo Aizen, comenzando a ignorarla.

- _Regresa aquí maldito y sácame de una puta vez_.- grito Karin, viendo como Aizen se alejaba de ella y caminaba en dirección a una persona que Karin conoció como rukia.

- _Hola kuchiki-san por fin despiertas_.- dijo Aizen, mientras que rukia se ponía en posición de ataque, con pánico al sentir que no tenía su zampakuto cerca.

- _"¿Que quieres de mi?, Aizen"_.- dijo rukia con repugnancia y espanto, al ver a Karin en paños menores dentro de una cúpula rodeada de un extraño liquido azul, lo extraño era que parecía poder respirar en el.

- _Sé que tienes en tu posesión al Hogyoku, y quiero que utilices su poder en Karin_.- dijo Aizen, señalando a rukia, la cual se le abrían los ojos, ya que solo urahara y ella sabían de eso.

- _Yo no tengo nada, ichigo lo destruyo en el momento en que te mato maldito_.- dijo rukia con furia, lanzándose hacia Aizen, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad pero no le quedaba otra que arriesgarse, pero justo antes de llegar fue recibida por una patada en el abdomen lo cual provoco que sus ojos se volvieran casi blancos y perdiera el equilibrio.

- _"No rukia" !maldito déjala en paz!_- grito Karin desesperada, viendo con horror a rukia desde una cúpula, la cual suprimía su reiatsu.

- _Estoy bien Karin, no te preocupes yo puedo con esto_.- grito rukia, al ver el desespero de Karin, la cual empezó a golpear las paredes cristalinas de la cúpula para romperla.

- _Ahora dame lo que te pido, por la buena o tendré que quitarlo de tu cadáver_.- dijo Aizen, indicando a shura para que la golpeara de nuevo.

- _No jamás lo hare, prefiero que me maten antes de hacer lo que me pides_.- dijo rukia escupiendo sangre por doquier y sin quitas las manos de su abdomen.

- _"Todos son iguales, tráela rápido_".- dijo Aizen, haciendo una señal para que le trajeran lo que pedía. Rukia al ver a la persona que llevaban sintió como su corazón se partía en dos y todo su sentido se centraba en salvar a una sola personita.

- _Demonios debo contactar con el maestro_.- dijo yuuki-onna saliendo a toda prisa de esa habitación, apartándose lo mas que podía hasta estar a solas en otro lugar lejano, donde coloco el seguro después de ingresar, incorporándose en el suelo con los ojos cerrados para concentrar su reiatsu.

**-****TTT****-**

- _La puta es otra_.- grito enojada corriendo hacia ella con furia con zampakuto en mano y mascara de hollow en el rostro. Pero siendo detenida por shinji, que apareció delante de ella sosteniéndola por la cintura y separándola del piso impidiéndole que corriera a matar a Karin.

- _Shinji, Quita tus putas manos de mi, le daré una paliza, o no mejor la matare_.- gritaba hiyori molesta.

- _No si te mato yo primero o mejor dicho porque no mato a todos de una puta vez_.- grito hollikarin, soltando un reiatsu diabólico provocando fisuras en el escudo que rápidamente fue reforzado por Hachi e urahara.

Dentro del escudo hollikairn se transformaba de nuevo, mientras su cuerpo cambiaba, aparecían unas alas negras semi rotas, sobre su espalda, más bien parecían las alas del mismísimo diablo sus ojos se teñían de rojo, pero de pronto todo el reiatsu desapareció, le espada parecía asfixiarse sentía como todo el poder se fugaba a pasos agigantados de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo retorciéndose y sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba caliente, le ardía la piel como si se quemara con el fuego.

- _Has que se detenga, toshirou me duele_.- grito el espada mirando a toshirou, el cual se percato de que uno de los ojos del espada era negro noche mientras que el otro amarillo.

- _! DETÉN EL DOLOR HAAAA!_!

- _Que le estás haciendo, le estas matando, aun es el cuerpo de Karin_.- dijo toshirou tratando que dejaran de hacerle daño a la espada.

- _No te preocupes hitsugaya taicho, nosotros no le haremos daño solo es un efecto secundario_.- dijo Urahara seriamente ganándose una mirada de toshirou que no entendía nada, sin dejar de ver el escudo que se desintegraba.

- _Demonios que me pasa, ¿porque no puedo respirar?, ¿porque mi cuerpo esta tan caliente?_ - pensó el hollikairn, viendo como el escudo que le rodeaba desaparecía, mientras que ulquiorra caminaba lentamente hacia ella, para ayudarle a levantarse.

- _Eso es, a lo que me refiero, no podrás estar es ese estado por mucho tiempo. Si no entras rápido al cuerpo de Karin desaparecerás_.- dijo ulquiorra cargando de manera nupcial a hollikarin que perdía el conocimiento.

- _A que te refieres ulquiorra_.- pregunto toshirou, sintiendo una fuerte presión en la parte baja de su estomago, producto de los celos que estaba sintiendo, al ver al espada con el cuerpo de su Karin.

- _Si no regresamos rápido el cuerpo de Karin a su forma original. Ambas desaparecerán_.- dijo ulquiorra, entrando por el agujero que ichigo provoco depositándola en la cama donde antes estaba.

- _Cuanto tiempo tenemos para que eso suceda_.- pregunto toshirou empuñando las manos.

- _Si su reiatsu lo sigue desperdiciando como hace un momento yo diría que menos de 2 semanas_.- dijo ulquiorra seriamente, mientras toshirou trataba de irse, pero la presencia del comandante seguido de varios capitanes se lo impidió.

- _Alto ahí hitsugaya taicho, como no sabemos si Aizen vendrá por Hyōrinmaru, no podrá salir de su escuadrón hasta nuevo aviso_.- dijo el comandante dejando a toshirou apunto de decir algo, pero un electrochoque en su nuca hizo que todo a su alrededor se volviera obscuridad, cayendo al suelo sin dejar de oír los gritos de su teniente.

- _Taicho, taicho que tiene reaccione._

**-****TTT****-**

- _Déjame en paz idiota suéltame o papá te pateara el trasero si no lo haces_.- gritaba sakí, mientras que un extraño hollow con forma de humano, cabello negro de ojos del mismo color y cicatrices por todo el rostro salía de unos de los pasillo riendo sádicamente.

- _No, no la lastimen lo hare, hare lo que me pidas pero déjala ir_.- grito rukia, al ver con horror como esos miserables secuestraron a su hija.

- _"Mamá ayúdame"_.- grito sakí un poco desesperada, al ver que el hombre no accedía a sus caprichos.

- _Tranquila amor, todo estará bien, no insultes a estos tipos, solo haz lo que mami te dice_.- dijo rukia con una mirada desafiante, con la cual sakí entendió que era una situación demasiado peligrosa.

- _"Hazlo rukia, por favor"_.- grito Karin, con una mirada llena de valor, la cual se parecía a la de ichigo.

-_ Lo siento Karin, no me dejan otra opción_.- dijo rukia, despacio mas para sí misma que para Karin, apuntando con sus palmas hacia la cúpula, mientras que un oscuro poder salía de sus manos hacia Karin, produciendo que gritara de dolor al sentir ese poder fluir por su cuerpo dentro de la cúpula, donde flotaba dirigiendo una ultima mirada a rukia con sus ojos teñidos de negro, la cual derramaba lagrimas al ver el dolor en el rostro de Karin, hasta que el poder dejo de fluir de sus palmas y cayó al piso inconsciente, mientras que masaki mordió la mano del que la mantenía apresada.

- _¡Maldita mocosa, me mordió!_ - grito el tipo soltando a la pequeña, la cual corría hacia su madre.

- _"Mami, despierta mami_".- dijo sakí, con lagrimas en los ojos moviendo a rukia hacia todos lados.

-_ Ella no va a despertar pequeña, esta claro que morirá._- dijo el tipo riendo, pero al ver el estado de sakí le di un escalofrió, que recorrió su espina dorsal que estúpidamente ignoro. Sakí estaba entrando en un transe.

- _Cállate maldito, o te matare._- dijo sakí, con una voz extraña como si fuera la de una mujer adulta, pero eso no lo sorprendió y siguió riendo, mientras que Aizen observaba como el reiatsu de la niña crecía y cambiaba a grandes cantidades.

- _No crees que es un vocabulario muy fuerte para una niña pequeña, como tu_.- dijo el tipo riendo, pero lo que no esperaba es que del cuerpo del pequeña comenzara a ser rodeado por un reiatsu entre blanco y azul al igual que el de su padre y una zampakuto dorada que se materializaba en las manos de la niña, a la cual los ojos se le volvían blancos como si fuera poseída por algo y quitándole la estúpida risa al repugnante hollow, el cual se puso en posición de pelea, al ver como la niña aparecía con shunpo a su detrás utilizando la espada como su fuera un espadachín experto, sin darle tiempo de siquiera de reaccionar.

**-****TTT****-**

- _Que pasa Hyōrinmaru, ¿Por qué me llamaste?, tan repentinamente_.- pregunto toshirou al llegar al desierto de hielo.

- _El maestro no te llamo, fui yo_.- dijo la yokai apareciendo detrás de su zampakuto, haciendo que toshirou se preocupará al detectar una extraña expresión en el rostro de yuuki-onna.

- _No hay tiempo que perder, deben hacer una conexión con Karin y lo que queda del alma de su zampakuto, ellas estan siendo sometidas a un tratamiento por aizen_.- dijo con un poco de melancolía al ver la cara de desesperación de Karin.

- _Ese maldito, si la toca lo matare_.- dijo toshirou empuñando las manos.

- _Quieres ayudarla o no_.- dijo la mujer.

-_ Si pero ¿como hago esa conexión?_.- pregunto toshirou.

- _Mi alma y la de Ryuku estuvieron conectadas hace tiempo, de tal forma que nos podíamos comunicar aunque estuviéramos en distintas dimensiones, lo malo es que se requiere de la perdida de demasiado reiatsu y no se si esa conexión se podrá hacer entre Karin y nosotros_.- dijo Hyōrinmaru.

- _No se si funcione pero debo intentarlo ¿Dime como lo hago Hyōrinmaru?_ - dijo toshirou desesperado.

- _Cuando inicies la conexión, no te será tan fácil hablar con ella. Estoy casi segura que va haber alguien más ahí dentro_.- dijo yuuki-onna despareciendo de su mundo.

- _Bien cierra los ojos, relaja tu mente, ciérrate a cualquier tipo de sentimiento, no pienses en nada y concéntrate lo más que puedas en el reiatsu de Karin, cuando lo hayas conseguido ella te guiara hacia donde esta_.- dijo Hyōrinmaru seriamente entrando en la katana de toshirou que llevaba al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su zampakuto, cerrando los ojos, disipando su mente de todo solo trataba de sentir el reiatsu de Karin. De un momento a otro sintió como un listón rojo y negro rodeaba su cuerpo y la voz desesperada de kaien tomaba posesión de sus oídos.

- _No esto no es real, es solo una ilusión. Aléjate ALEJATE_.- escucho los gritos de Karin tan claros y al abrir los ojos encontró con una puerta de fuego en medio de su desierto de hielo, abriéndose y derritiendo todos a su paso.

- _Lo lograste maestro_.- dijo su alma mientras toshirou giraba la perilla de esa puerta que ardía en fuego que extrañamente no le quemaba.

**-****TTT****-**

Y ahí estaba el mismo hombre al borde de la muerte, que hace un momento se estaba riendo de la pequeña, ahora era ella la que tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, mientras que de su zampakuto emanaba un reiatsu negro con la cual le arranco la cabeza al tipo, llenándose de sangre en el proceso.

- _"Ahora quien sigue"_.- dijo la pequeña lanzándose hacia Aizen apunto de cortarlo con su zampakuto, pero justo antes de llegar fue golpeada por shura y callo inconsciente después de golpearse contra la pared.

- _Veo que esta chiquilla tiene la misma fortaleza y potencial que su padre. Me servirá de mucho_.- dijo dando órdenes para que encerraran a rukia y a la pequeña. De un momento a otro, la cúpula donde estaba Karin empezó a emanar un reiatsu negro.

- _Está funcionando señor_.- grito yuukiona tratando de congelar el reiatsu para que no los alcanzara tan sorprendente poder, claro que lo hizo sin tener otra opción, por ella mejor que se muera Aizen, pero tenía que seguir con el plan de Toshirou.

- _Me pregunto si pudo hacer la conexión_.- pensó derrochando preocupación por sus hermosos ojos. Mientras que la zampakuto de Karin, cambiaba su forma lentamente, hasta tomar la forma de su Bankai, en forma de la oz de la muerte.

**-****TTT****-**

**Mundo interno de Karin**

Karin estaba sumergida en el mar de nuevo pero esta vez escucho la voz de alguien llamándola, pero al levantarse miro a ichigo viéndola con odio y después hablo.

- _Tú ya no eres mi hermana, te odio por transformarte en esto_.- dijo ichigo, apareciendo delante de ella y dándole la espalda.

- _Ichi-ni no te vayas espera, no entiendo tus palabras_.- dijo corriendo pero era inútil por más que corría no lo alcanzaba.

- _Tu eres la única culpable, por hacerme seguirte a este mundo, yo era feliz con mi vida humana_.- dijo yuzu imitando a ichigo.

- _Yuzu yo no quise hacerte esto perdóname_.- grito al viento pero ambos desaparecieron.

-_ Que estúpida, no merece ser mi maestra alguien tan débil._- grito su zampakuto desapareciendo en el viento.

- _Ryu, si te merezco yo soy fuerte, prometo hacerme más fuerte lo prometo_.- dijo llorando desconsolada y después vio lo peor que pudo haber visto en su vida a toshirou en el silencio llamándola pero se escuchaba diferente, ella volteo y frente a ella estaba toshirou lucia exactamente igual como cuando lo conoció.

- _Que patéticas te vez Karin, quien querría a una humana como tu_.- dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras, mientras ella derramaba lagrimas tratando de creer que no era cierto.

- _Esto es una ilusión, es solo una mentira no es verdad_.- grito poniéndose de pie mientras la sombra de toshirou aparecía de nuevo.

- _Esto no es una ilusión es la verdad, quien amaría a una persona tan despreciable_.- susurro de nuevo ante ella mientras ella volteaba a verlo pero estaba vez lucia más alto con momo a su lado.

- _Toshirou no me dejes, no de nuevo_.- grito desesperada tratando de alcanzarlo pero fue detenido por momo que se coloco en medio de ambos.

- _El jamás te quiso solo me ama a mi_.- dijo momo besando a toshirou frente a sus ojos, lo cual provoco que los ojos de Karin se volvieran rojo sangre y su mirada cambiara.

- _Estoy sola, nadie se preocupa por mí, nadie me necesita, debería de matarlos a todo_.- grito siendo rodeado por un reiatsu negro con rojo.

- _No es cierto Karin, no estás sola_.- grito desconsolada su zampakuto, tratando de entrar en el agua que se movía bruscamente, mientras que Karin se sumergía mas y mas en su propio mar de tristeza, dolor y miseria, provocando que su corazón se cerrara formando una especie de capullo, que era controlado por una sombra por debajo de las agitadas aguas.

Karin estaba más que sumergida en su miseria, que ni la voz de su zampakuto podía entrar en el campo de odio que ella misma estaba forjando, hasta que en lo profundo casi como ecos, escucho unas voces gruesas, las cuales jamás habían escuchado, pero de alguna forma se le hacían tan vagamente familiares.

- _"Karin no puedes rendirte_".- dijo la primera voz…

- _No puedes rendirte, Aun tienes algo que nadie te podrá arrebatar_.- Karin escuchaba las voces cada vez más cerca, y a cada momento la invadía una calidez familiar que no podía describir con palabras, solo estaban ahí como el aire al respirar.

- _¿Quien es?, ¿de quien son estas voces?_ - pregunto Karin, y al disiparse la imagen de Toshirou, fue remplazada por dos misteriosas siluetas que avanzaban hacia ella de manera pausa, las cuales ofrecieron su mano que Karin tomo.

- _Tú no, nos conoces pero lo harás más pronto de lo que crees_.- dijo una de las siluetas dejando a Karin consternada.

- _Tú eres mí…. Eres mi __ .- Dijo Karin pero la impresión no le dejaba hablar.

**-****TTT****-**

- _¿Dónde está Karin?_.- grito Hyōrinmaru, apareciendo sobre el agua junto a la mujer dragón seguido de toshirou, el cual miraba todo el lugar extrañado y desesperado al no ver a Karin por ningún lado.

- _Esta ahí, pero alguien está evitando que entre_.- dijo ryu, mientras que Hyōrinmaru la ayudaba a incorporase, quemándose las manos en el proceso, ya que el reiatsu de ella y el de Karin se estaban descontrolando e uniendo para formar un solo ser.

- _Yo iré, Karin es mi responsabilidad_.- dijo toshirou, el cual extrañamente logro traspasar la barrera, que inútilmente Ryu no consiguió.

- _Date prisa toshirou, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ya que la conexión se romperá_.- dijo la mujer de cabellos y ojos rojos, la cual se debilitaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

- _Lo sé, prometo salvarla_.- dijo toshirou, entando en el agua donde curiosamente podía respirar.

- _Maestro hay algo, una sombra extraña_.- dijo Hyōrinmaru siguiendo a la par a toshirou.

- _Lo sé es una presencia despreciable_.- dijo toshirou y sus ojos ardían de furia, al ver a Karin desmayada y rodeada por el aura maligna, mientras desvainaba su zampakuto.

- _Hooo interesante._- dijo la sombra volteándose rápidamente al sentir la presencia de toshirou.

-_ ¿Karin?_.- pregunto toshirou al ver a la silueta avanzando hacia el, pero al acercarse mas pudo percatarse que los ojos de Karin eran completamente negros incluso su retina.

- _Largo de aquí maldito shinigami_.- dijo Karin destilando rabia con cada palabra.

- _Tú no eres Karin_.- grito toshirou.

- _Claro que no, ella y yo somos un mismo ser_.- dijo la sombra disipándose de la vista de toshirou transformándose en algo y nada a la vez.

- _¿Que le has hecho? maldito, ¿Donde esta Karin?_ - dijo toshirou, dejándose llevar por su odio, y lanzándose a la sombra, la cual soltó una carcajada, al momento que evitaba la estocada con su katana.

- _Mejor deberías preguntarte que le Has hecho tú_.- dijo el hombre el cual tenía el rostro cubierto por una extraña mascara roja dejando su cuerpo totalmente negro.

- _¿Que es lo eres?_ - dijo toshirou, mientras se alejaba del demonio sin bajar la guardia, seguido de Hyōrinmaru que se transformo en un dragón a su lado.

- _Solo digamos que no soy nada, de lo que se te puede ocurrir_.- dijo el demonio apareciendo detrás de toshirou.

- _Cuidado maestro_.- dijo Hyōrinmaru, y lo siguiente que vieron los ojos de toshirou fue a Hyōrinmaru siendo atravesado por el demonio.

- _"Hyōrinmaru"_.- grito toshirou, desaparecieron con shunpo junto a su zampakuto lejos del demonio

- _No se preocupe maestro, aun puedo pelear_.- dijo Hyōrinmaru, transformándose en dragón he introduciéndose en la katana de toshirou que empuño.

**-****TTT****-**

**Sociedad de almas**

- _¿Qué le pasa a mi taicho?, y ¿Por qué se convulsiona así?_- pregunto matsumoto preocupada, tratando de que pararan las convulsiones de toshirou.

- _Que es este reatsu tan aterrador, que va en aumento_.- dijo Orihime sintiendo la presencia.

- _Parece que la idiota de Karin, está despertando sus nuevas habilidade_s.- dijo riendo el cuerpo de hollikarin, apareciendo detrás de ulquiorra sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- _Un segundo el reiatsu de Karin se siente aun en esta dimensión_.- dijo ichigo.

- _La presencia parece prevenir del hueco mundo_.- dijo rukia apareciendo en la habitación haciendo que todos se giraran a ella.

- _Kuchiki-san_.- dijo orihime observando detenidamente las ropas de rukia.

- _Parece ser que no es un desmayo, es una conexión y esta peleando_.- dijo Ulquiorra con su mirada fría y calculadora de siempre. Haciendo que todos vieran el cuerpo de toshirou convulsionándose una vez más.

- _Que dices_.- dijo ichigo sintiéndose incomodo ante la presencia de rukia.

- _Ellos estan en el hueco mundo_.- dijo una persona de manera fría apareciendo junto a el resto.

- _Taicho, pero como, si usted esta ahí_- dijo matsumoto señalando a su capitán convulsionando.

- _Matsumoto_.- dijo toshirou del futuro dedicándole una mirada a su teniente como si no la hubiera visto en años.

- _Toshirou_.- dijo ichigo observando al recién llagado y luego a la persona que estaba en la camilla.

- _Creo que ya no necesitamos más pruebas para confiar en ellos_.- dijo Byakuya.

**-****TTT****-**

- _"Bien, es hora de acabar con esto"_.- dijo toshirou.

- _Que imbécil, que no te das cuenta; que yo soy el amo de este mundo_.- dijo el demonio, mientras hacía aparecer hollow dentro del mundo interno de Karin, que parecían provenir de una grita que se abrió en lo profundo.

- _Hollow, como puede ser si estamos en el mundo interno de Karin_.- pensó toshirou, mientras apretaba los dientes y destruía a todos de un tajo hasta llegar al demonio, el cual peleaba a su par. Toshirou jadeaba de cansancio con gotas de sudor con sangre que caían de su frente, pero el demonio no parecía tener límites.

- _Ya te cansaste shinigami, veo que no tienes la fuerza para ayudarla_.- dijo el demonio, mientras atravesaba a toshirou por la espalda.

- _Maldición_.- dijo toshirou, sosteniéndose la herida, la cual no paraba de sangrar.

- _No eres rival para mí. Pero de todas formas mi trabajo aquí ha terminado_.- dijo el demonio, señalando en donde el aura demoníaca comenzó a consumir a Karin lentamente.

- _"Karin nono_".- dijo mientras que Karin desaparecía lentamente y su mundo interno se desintegraba.

- _"Karin"_.- gritaba toshirou, como si su vida dependiera de ella mientras el clima descendía grados sin parar.

- _Taicho, taicho tranquílese_.- gritaba matsumoto, tratando de controlar a su capitán, el cual parecía un demente; con un brusco movimiento mando a volar a la rubia un par de metros, que de no ser por Byakuya se hubiera lesionado.

- _Gracias Byakuya_.- dijo matsumoto, sin dejar de ver el estado crítico en el que estaba su capitán.

-_ Apártense_.- dijo unahana, mientras trataba de administrar un sedante en el peliblanco.

- _Hisagi, Abarai, necesito que lo detengan_.- grito Unahana, mientras que los susodichos tranquilizaron al peliblanco. Sin poder evitar su sorpresa al ver al capitán de la decima de pie frente a el mismo.

-_ Esto parece un mal sueño de Terror_.- dijo Renji observando a dos ichigos y dos toshirous en esa habitación.

**-****TTT****-**

**Fuera del mundo interno de Karin.**

Da la cúpula, la cual estalló en pedazos, dejando solo una nube de polvo que se disipaba dejando ver, el fuego vehemente alrededor de Karin; que parecía renacer de entre la cenizas del fuego, completamente desnuda con una mirada cargada de rencor y odio, su piel era tan blanca como la fría nieve de invierno, su cabello rojo danzaba como las llamas vivientes del fuego ardiente, con una alas y cola rojas que se esparcían sobre su nívea espalda, parecían las de un dragón que se abrazaban a su cuerpo desnudo como un manto protector y cálido sobre si. No quedaba nada de Karin, era prácticamente otra persona.

- _Bienvenida de nuevo maestra_.- dijo shura tapándola con una especie de bata y entregándole la zampakuto.

- _Hola Karin, parece ser que ya despertaste de tu sueño_.- dijo Aizen, pero al ver como el aura de Karin se incremento hasta el punto que no sentía ningún tipo de reiatsu proveniente de ella, sin percatarse que la tenia a sus espaldas con su oz a unos centímetros de rebanar su cuello.

- _Yo Soy Ryuke, No Karin_.- dijo atrayendo a aizen hacia ella casi quemándolo con el fuego que emanaba, mientras que Aizen sintió como el miedo tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y mente por la presencia del demonio que había creado.

- _ Jamás me vuelvas a llamar así o no te asesin_o.- dijo seductoramente y separándose.- "_Desde ahora yo soy la dueña de este lugar. Mi palabra prevalecerá como la ley de vida y muerte que preside tanto humanos como shinigamis, aquel que desobedezca mis ordenes dese por muerto desde este preciso instante"_.- dijo Ryuke dedicándole una mirada sádica a todos, recibiendo una reverencia por todas los yokai ante su imponente poder.

- _Shura vigila los alrededores y estas a cargo de nuevo, cualquier cosa sabes donde encontrarme_.- dijo Ryuke.

- _Como ordene maestra_.- dijo Shura antes de desaparecer para acatar las disposiciones de la Yokai.

- _Fujinona y Raijin custodiaran la primera entrada a este lugar._

- _Hai maestra_.- recitaron en coro ambos antes de desaparecer sin ningún tipo de discusión entre ellos no reclamaciones.

- _Porque debemos de obedecerte, ya no estamos en la verno, las cadenas que nos ataban a ti y a ese lugar se han roto_.- dijo Kitsune dándole la espalda a Ryuke.

- _Eres libre de hacer lo que quieres, los demás andando_.- dijo Ryuke (Karin) caminado hacia las puertas de ese lugar de blanco puro, pero antes de abrir la puerta de salida una sombra se lo impidió.

-_ A donde se supone que vas_.- pregunto la sombra.

- _Eso no te importa y "QUITATE DE LA PUERTA"_.- grito con furia al ver a la sombra que le impedía el paso y además ocultaba su identidad.

- _No me quitare, me debes lealtad Ryuke y obedecerás mis ordenes_.- grito la sombra con enfado.

- _Yo que tu seria mas cortes con el_.- dijo Kitsune al lado de la sombra sonriendo al ver la cara de desconcierto y furia de su ex maestra.

- _Que dicen. Yo no te debo nada. Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer_.- dijo Ryuke pasado al lado del extraño que susurro unas palabras solo para ella.

- _Una vez me desobedeciste y casi me matas. Pero no volverá a ocurrir_.- dijo la sombra sacando un talismán negro de entre sus ropas que comenzó a rodear la muñeca de Ryuke haciéndola caer de rodillas delante de el.

- _Se lo advertí_.- dijo Kitsune en forma de burla.

-_ Maestra_.- gritaron el resto tratando de acercarse a ella.

- _No se muevan._- grito aizen del presente.

- _Porque lo haces Kitsune y Que rayos es esto_.- dijo Ryuke tratando de quitarse el brazalete que se formo en su muñeca.

- _Acaso no lo recuerdas_.- susurro Kitsune muy quedamente solo para que ella escuchara, recordando la cara de sufrimiento que ambos tenían al morir.

- _Recordar que_.- dijo Ryuke pero parecía ser que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido antes de su muerte, solo recordaba que su amado murió a manos de los shinigamis, por un acto que no cometió y quería venganza.

- _Es inútil jamás podrás quitarlo, ese brazalete esta creado por la energía negativa de miles de huecos a mis ordenes por eso me obedecerás_.- dijo aizen del futuro descubriendo su rostro y colocándose el talismán sobre su cuello, haciendo que Ryuke cambiara su personalidad brusca con el.

-_ Ahora dime a quien le debes tu lealtad_.- dijo destilando veneno aizen.

- _Solo a usted Aizen-sam_a.- dijo la chica como una especie de zombi bajando la cabeza en reverencia.

- _NO MAESTRA_.- grito yuuki-onna corriendo a su maestra.

- _Aléjate e inclínate ante tu superior_.- dijo aizen del futuro caminado hacia ella.

- _Yo no solo me inclino ante nadie y menos ante un ser tan despreciable como tú_.- dijo con rabia.

- _Cállate e inclínate_.- dijo el aizen del futuro colocando el mismo brazalete que Ryuke portaba en todos los Yokai ahí presentes.

- _Ahora dime ¿cual es tu misión?_.- pregunto aizen del presente a Ryuke.

- _Destruir todo rastro de la sociedad de almas incluyendo sus habitantes_.- dijo Ryuke haciendo sonreír a ambos Aizen con júbilo por lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

Hasta aquí el episodio espero que les haya gustado y una vez mas lamento el retraso.

Nos leemos Pronto.

Bye bye….

**Review**

**Aquí**

**Si opinión es importante**

**"GRACIAS"**


	18. Lazos rotos

N/A:

Lamento la demora. Al parecer ya me he encasillado en el episodio 17 en mis dos historias. Sinceramente me engrane tanto con un autor y sus historias, que descuide mi propio Ficción y como verán también subí una nueva ficción con el papel de protagónicos en Ichigo y Rukia. Por supuesto que pienso introducir a otras parejas, pero posteriormente.

Importante aclarar que **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**. Tanto la serie como los personajes son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.

… **ღ****…**

Para que la historia cobre un mejor sentido:

_Los POV y conversaciones._

El relato hecho por autor.

«Pensamientos»

(Notas de autor)

**- Conversaciones con el alma.**

**- Conversaciones de Hollow interno**

"Respuesta a conversación con el alma de shinigami"

***** Flash Black/ Anteriormente*

**… ღ…**

*****Anteriormente en "El nacimiento de un nuevo poder"

Los Yokai irrumpieron en la tranquilidad del Seireitei, afortunadamente unos aparentes desconocidos ayudaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Los Yokai lograron desaparecer detrás de una garganta con sus dos líderes al frente y dejando a su partida, no solo desastres materiales y perdidas de almas, si no la invaluable determinación de Ichigo Kurosaki, provocando un profundo hueco en su corazón. Asesinaron a su hermana, se llevaron a su esposa e hija, lastimaron a Yuzu.

Pero cuando todos creyeron que Kurosaki Karin estaba muerta, se encontraron con una perturbarte revelación por parte de Urahara, que sintió los constantes cambios de reiatsu en el cuerpo inconsciente de la Kurosaki que ahora era habitado por su Hollow interno.

Poco después los apodados "Vizard" aparecieron con unos pocos "Espadas" ex-enemigos ahora aliados, entre ellos Ulquiorra y Nelliel. En un intento por recuperar a Karin Toshirou fue llamado desde lo profundo de su alma por un Yokai de nombre Yukionna, que ofreció su ayuda. Lamentablemente todos sus esfuerzos para traerla de vuelta fracasaron y lo sumergieron en un temporal coma.

Rukia por otra parte despertó en los dominios de los Yokai. Siendo obligada por Aizen que la amenazo con matar a la pequeña Saki, no teniendo otra opción acato las ordenes y despertó el poder oculto de Karin, que guardaba en su interior el alma rezagada de un antiguo y poderoso Yokai que aplastaría con su sed de venganza al Seireitei y todo ser viviente que lo habitara…*****

**… ღ…**

**Capitulo 18**

¡Lazos rotos!

Las flores de cerezo y el despejado cielo azul presenciaban aquella conmovedora escena. Bajo la frondosa sombra de un árbol una aparente joven pareja y dos niños pequeños se preparaban para disfrutar de los manjares que se encontraban ocultos dentro de una gran canasta de paja.

La matriarca de la familia saco un delicioso pastel de la canasta. Era sencillo pero aun así impresiono a los dos pares de ojos ámbar y unos violeta intenso, ninguno de los presentes podían creer que la mujer había hecho ese postre para su deleite. Puesto que los pasteles no eran su fuerte.

— _¿Tu hiciste el pastel, enana?_ — Se animo a preguntar el hombre de cabellos naranjas. El rostro sonriente de la mujer desapareció detrás de un parpadeo y fue remplazado por una ira incontrolable.

— _Dudas de mis habilidades culinarias, fresita._ — Recriminó empuñando las manos. Los dos niños se escondieron detrás de su padre, atemorizados de la mirada de su madre.

— _No es eso. Es que se parece mucho a los postres de Yuzu._ — Trago saliva y al decir aquello trato de apaciguar la ira de la fiera, digo esposa.

— _Bien, me atrapaste. Yuzu lo hizo, yo solo ayude a batir la harina._ — Confeso Rukia.

— _¡A comer!_ — Gritaron los pequeños con tenedores en mano. Los tenedores se incrustaron en el mantel.

— _Primero la comida y después el postre. _— Aviso la pelinegra con pastel en manos. Los pequeños hicieron un puchero lindo en señal de desaprobación.

Cinco minutos después Ichigo y sus dos hijos se quedaron pasmados. Rukia al notar que ninguno de los tres se dignaba aprobar su comida se entristeció y pregunto.

— _¿Que tiene de malo?_ —

— _¡Nada mamí!_ — Mintieron Masaki y Kaien, para no lastimar los sentimientos de su madre. Pero el jefe de la familia era un caso completamente diferente, no tenia ni tacto ni conciencia.

— _¿Qué, qué tiene de malo? Parece una comida que Orihime hubiera cocinado._ — Se quejo Ichigo observando desconfiado y con temor la ensalada. Parecía que de ese bosque verdoso y de mala pinta fuera a salir el monstro del lago Ness.

— _Creo que deberíamos empezar por el postre. No dejare que mis hijos coman esa porquería._ — Sentencio Ichigo cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Mientras que los dos pequeños se alejaban de sus padres, al notar el aura demoníaca formarse alrededor de su madre.

Con la mirada en el suelo, trono con las manos la cuchara de madera como si fuera un delgado mondadientes. La fuerza e ira desmedida que siempre la acompañaban en su juventud, cuando su amado esposito decía algo estúpido se posesiono de ella y sin pensar en las consecuencias, tomo el suculento pastel entre sus manos. Y lo estrello contra la cabeza dura de un confiado Ichigo.

— _¡Eh ¿Qué te pasa?!_ — Se quejo quitándose el merengue de su traje shinigami y cabello naranja.

— _Todavía te atreves a preguntar. Me insultaste frente a nuestros hijos._ — Grito Rukia comenzando una discusión.

— _Era la verdad y ahora que se supone que vamos a comer. Acabas de tirar lo único comestible._ — Recrimino Ichigo levantándose y rebasando la estatura de su esposa.

— _No, lo se. Tal vez mi porquería de comida._ — Lo encaro sin el menor temor, pero al tiempo se canso y ambos se sentaron en completo silencio, dándose la espalda, puesto que los dos eran unos orgullosos. A pesar de que Rukia tenia toda la razón en enfurecerse, Ichigo jamás se rebajaría a pedirle perdón, ya que creía que el tenia toda la razón. Repentinamente sus caras se llenaron del pastel tirado y se giraron a verse.

— _¿Porque me lanzas pastel?_ — Gritaron al unísono.

— _Ya veras, idiota._ — Rukia le lanzo un poco de la ensalada.

— _Esto no se quedara así._ — Ichigo agarro de la misma ensalada y obligo a Rukia a comerla. Esta se pudo verde en cuanto trago.

— _Esto sabe horrible._ — Rukia escupió su propia comida. Su discusión fue interrumpida por el sonar de unas risitas que tenían las manos llenas de pastel. Ambos padres al darse cuenta de este hecho, se lanzaron una mirada cómplice.

— _¡Ustedes dos, ya verán! _— Gritaron tomando pastel del suelo. Los pequeños comenzaron a correr sin dejar de reír siendo perseguidos por sus padres, que al ser más rápidos no tardaron en alcanzarlos. La divertida escena desapareció detrás de una densa capa de niebla y posteriormente un pequeño despertó solo en la enorme cama matrimonial, cubierto de mantas.

«Todo era un sueño». — Se dijo mentalmente, el pequeño Kaien. Girando su rostro, se quedo quieto observando una foto donde aprecia su familia completamente sucios de pastel, mientras las flores de cerezo caían. Todos sonriendo.

Adormilado bajo de la cama y descalzo corrió por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de su hermana. Abrió bruscamente la puerta, se acerco a la cama encontrándola vacía, reviso el armario, que solo estaba lleno de juguetes y ropa.

— _¡Masaki!_ — Llamo esperando que su hermana gemela saliera de debajo de la cama. Apresurado dejo la habitación y bajo las escaleras.

— _¡Mamá!_ — Grito asomándose a la cocina, pero nada. Nadie contesto a su llamado esto empezó, asustar al pequeño Kaien.

— _¡Papá!_ — Grito entrando en pánico creyendo que lo habían abandonado. El grito resonó en toda la solitaria casa Kurosaki.

Ichigo que no había podido conciliar el sueño en esa ultima semana, se había quedado dormido en la sala y solo despertó al escuchar el grito lloroso de su hijo. Abruptamente se levanto recogiendo a Zangetsu del suelo. Apareció con shunpo en la habitación, rebusco en las sabanas donde creyó que su hijo seguiría recostado, pero se equivocó, el miedo lo inundo.

— _¡Kaien ¿donde estas?!_ — Busco a si hijo en la planta baja. Para su alivio ahí estaba su pequeño, hecho volita en la esquina de las escaleras, el niño en cuanto vio a su padre, corrió a sus brazos sin dejar de llorar.

—_Papi... creí... que… me... habías... dejado._ — Lloro entre respiración y respiración. Ichigo no tenia idea de que hacer o que decir, solo lo sostuvo más fuerte entre sus brazos moviendo sus manos en pequeños círculos sobre la espalda pequeña para tranquilizarle.

—_Todo va estar bien._ — Balbuceo con voz calmada.

Kaien se durmió en sus brazos y entre sueños pidió algo, algo que ningún padre seria capaz de cumplir, ni siquiera Ichigo.

— _Nunca me dejes papá._ — Con cuidado lo deposito en la cama, cubriéndolo con las mantas con cuidado. Cuando estaba por retirarse golpeo la mesa de noche por accidente y la foto cayo al suelo; Irremediablemente el marco y cristal se rompieron en diminutos fragmentos.

Ichigo sostuvo la foto en sus manos. Por unos segundos su mente lo tele trasportó hacia aquel día, su primera salida en familia que aunque todo había salido mal al final era unos de sus mejore recuerdos. Ellos discutiendo y sus hijos riendo de lo infantiles que podía llegar a ser sus padres.

— _Se fuerte Rukia y espera por mi._ — Murmuró guardando la foto entre sus ropas.

Ojala esa declaración llegara hasta el corazón de Rukia.

… **ღ****…**

Rukia no tenía conocimiento de cuanto había pasado en realidad. Las cuatro paredes que la mantenían recluida en ese frió y desolado calabozo la asfixiaban mientras que se encontraba en una esquina con las piernas contraídas contra su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en ellas, con la vista fija en todo y nada a la vez, sus ojos antes cautivantes ahora parecían vacíos, sin vida.

Desde que despertó ahí, el tiempo dejo de andar para su cuerpo físico, pero no para su mente. En el silencio del calabozo, el recuerdo de no ser tan fuerte para proteger a su propia hija y el de haberle destrozado la vida a su hermana, la atosigada una y otra vez.

Todo era su culpa, si ella se hubiera desecho del Hogyoku que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo, nada de aquello hubiera sucedido. Pero su fuerte deseo de permanecer al lado de Ichigo y su familia se lo impidió, por un momento se sintió una completa cobarde, no fue tan valiente como Kurosaki Masaki, ella si merecía el titulo de la mujer más fuerte. Se sacrifico, para mantener a salvo a su hijo y que había hecho ella, tan solo se desvanecimiento dejando a su pequeña a su suerte. Se sentía un vil desertor, acabada de traicionar a la familia de Ichigo. Familia que la había acogido en su hogar tan desinteresadamente, la aceptaron sin preguntar ¿De donde venia?, ¿Quien era en realidad? ¿Que intenciones tenia? Y los había traicionado por salvarse a si mima.

He ahí, los resultados de sus debilidades. A unos centímetros de ella se encontraba el recordatorio constante de su fallo, el infante cuerpo sin vida de su pequeña e inocente hija, la luz de sus ojos, su razón de vivir murió. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir como ríos de sus ojos y una tormenta se desato en su corazón. Rukia por una vez en su vida, sintió la verdadera locura. Por primera vez, comprendía el dolor y odio que Ichigo alguna vez sintió contra si mismo.

**- Rukia, deja de lamentarte por lo sucedido. No puedes arreglar el pasado.** — Una voz resonó en su subconsciente.

"No puedo, Sode. No lo entiendes mi hija, mi bebe esta muerta y todo por mi culpa. Como veré a Ichigo a los ojos, aun si el me perdonara, yo jamás me perdonare, nunca". — Declaro con la voz quebrada. Repentinamente una abofeteada congelo su mejilla izquierda dejándola en completo Shock.

Frente a ella se encontraba materializada una vez más su hermosa zampakuto, a pesar de no tener su Katana junto a ella. La mujer se movió a una velocidad increíble y el lugar bajo a una temperatura difícil de soportar. La nieve caía lentamente, escarchando todo el lugar.

— _Sode…_ no termino de hablar porque la mujer la levanto con brusquedad.

Arrinconándola contra la pared y el filo de una alargada Katana color blanca mantenía una de sus blancas manos en uno de los hombros de Rukia. Entonces los pálidos ojos de la mujer le miraron fijamente. En sus pupilas ardía una determinación, una que nunca antes había visto en la mujer blanca.

**… ღ…**

En una iluminada habitación dentro de las instalaciones de la décima división, se encontraba el capitán de esta, completamente inconsciente conectado a una bolsa de suero que le brindaba los nutrientes necesarios para poder mantenerla alimentado e hidratado durante su periodo de coma inducido. Rangiku estaba tranquilamente sentada en una silla junto a la cama, velando el sueño de su capitán, eso hasta que le vio removerse imperceptiblemente y murmurar.

— _¡Taicho!_ — Se acercó a la cama apresurada dejando la silla tirada en el suelo al escuchar la voz de su capitán.

— _¡Mi cabeza!_ — Se quejo el peliblanco. Justo en el preciso momento en el que abrió los ojos, se encontró de frente con una sonriente y leal Matsumoto.

— _¡¿Matsumoto?!_ — Musito, sintiéndose desorientado y adolorido.

— _¿Se encuentras bien? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?_ — Cuestiono la rubia ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

— _¿Cuanto tiempo dormí?_ — Pregunto Toshirou incorporándose hasta estar sentado, aceptando el vaso de agua que bebió con rapidez. Se sentía tan sediento que el agua no era suficiente.

— _No se levante, durmió durante cinco días. Por indicaciones de Unahana taicho, se le suministro un fuerte sedante para mantenerlo inmovilizado_. — Informo la rubia ayudándole a beber otro vaso de agua. En otro momento hubiera replicado que podía el solo, que no era un niño pequeño al cual tenían que cuidar.

— _¡Que!_ — Grito el capitán escupiendo toda el agua en el rostro de la rubia. Como si fuera esparcido por un enorme aerosol.

«Rayos, debí haberle dado primero la noticia y después el agua». — Hizo una nota mental la teniente, limpiándose el rostro con las mantas de la cama.

— _No se preocupe. Literalmente usted se ha estado haciendo cargo de su propia división._ — Notifico Rangiku. Antes del que el capitán interrogara a su teniente, una persona irrumpió en la habitación.

— _¡Matsumoto!_ — Hablo una persona con frialdad desde el marco de la puerta.

« ¿Que? Pero… pero esa persona, soy yo». — Pensó Toshirou al no ser capaz de mencionar palabra alguna. El shock, era tan evidente que afecto su capacidad de hablar, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, viéndose así mismo, más mayor, discutiendo con su teniente.

— _¡Hola taicho!_ — Saludo la rubia alegremente de lo más normal como si lo que estuviera viviendo ocurriera todo el tiempo.

— _¿Donde dejaste mi haori, incompetente?_ — Reclamo con irritación acercándose con el rostro contraído en una mueca de molestia.

— _Estaba hecho un harapo y la tire._ — Revelo la mujer.

— _¿Que hiciste, que?_ — Grito alarmado el hombre, girándola hacia el y tomándolo por ambos hombros.

— _Lo trate de remendar y como no tenía remedio, lo tire._ — Volvió a explicar la mujer con desinterés.

— _Pues déjame decirte que ese harapo me ha salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones y es mejor que tener a un insoportable, holgazán e incompetente teniente como tu._ — Señaló Toshirou (F) dándole duro en la cabeza con su mano en puño.

— _¡Ahh! ¿Porque me golpea, taicho?_ — Lloriqueo Rangiku haciendo pucheros.

— _¡Porque eres una atolondrada! ¡Ahora iras a buscarlo!_ — Ordeno malhumorado.

— _Pero taicho, no tengo idea de donde esta._ — Se escudo la mujer haciendo pucheros infantiles.

— _Nunca cambiaras._ — Murmuro el peliblanco cerrando exasperante los ojos. Estaba apunto de decir algo más, cuando se noto a si mismo observándole con asombro.

— _¡Papá, Kai no me deja de molestar!_ — Apareció Yuuki quejándose y abriendo abruptamente la puerta.

— _No de nuevo._ — Se palmeo la cara con pesadez. Al escuchar la voz de su hija quejándose de su hermano.

— _¡Es una mentira!_ — Apareció a su detrás Kai, defendiéndose en voz alta. El chico era muy parecido a Ichigo en actitud, siempre exagerando las cosas más de lo debido.

— _¡Claro que no! —_ Recrimino Yuuki estando a la defensiva.

—_Si no tuvieras la apariencia de una bebe inmadura, te patearía el trasero._ — Dijo Kai, recalcándole su baja estatura y haciéndole enfurecer.

— _Arreglemos esto con una pelea_. — Sugirió colocándose en posición de combate.

— _Papa, será el referí._ — Dijo Kai señalando a su padre.

— _A mi ni me metan en sus discusiones. Además, tenemos que discutir cosas mucho más importantes, para que ustedes dos se comporten tan infantilmente en especial tu Kai. No se supone que eres capitán de un escuadrón dentro de la corte del rey_. — Reprendió Toshioru (F) con un semblante serio.

—_Si pero…._ — El chico iba a discutir, pero Toshirou (F) no se lo permitió.

— _Entonces compórtate conforme al puesto que tienes._ —

— _Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir._ — Se disculpo Kai agachando su cabeza.

— _No cree que esta siendo demasiado duro, taicho. Déjelo en paz no querrá que al final termine siendo un amargando como usted._ — Intervino Rangiku, tan despreocupada como siempre.

— _No te metas en esto, Rangiku_. — Las venas en su frente se saltaron al igual que su yo mas joven.

— _Bien._ —Contesto la rubia inconforme.

— _Por cierto, papá. Encontré este harapo en la basura._ — Dijo Yuuki sacando de entre sus ropas la gastada capa de capitán.

—_Trae acá y no es un a harapo._ — Regaño Toshirou (F) arrebatándole a su hija el haori.

— _¿Alguien me puede decir que demonios esta pasando aquí?_ — Cuestiono Toshirou (P) ganando la atención de los cuatro habitantes de la habitación.

— _¡Oh! ¡Taicho, sigue aquí!_ — Dijo Matsumoto girándose a su capitán del presente.

— _¡Aquí, he estado todo el tiempo, idiota!_ — Dijo el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos.

— _Papá deja de enfadarte o envejecerás más rápido. De por si con este cabello nos creen unos ancianos._ — Comento Yukii, tocando su propio cabello blanco.

— _No me culpes por algo genético._ — Gruño Toshirou (F)

— _Vera._ — Murmuro Rangiku, mientras se acaricio el mentón.

— _¿Donde empezar?_ — Recapitulo lo sucedido días atrás.

*****Flash Black

La sorpresa repentina del recién llegado ya había pasado a segundo plan y todos se encontraban menos estresados por lo sucedió. Después de haber llegado aun acuerdo con los sujetos que llegaron desde el futuro el silencio incomodo reino en una la habitación dentro de las instalaciones del quinto escuadrón. Ichigo observaba al sujeto frente a el, cuando un pensamiento loco transito por su mente despejada y actuó precipitadamente al igual que todo el tiempo.

«Un momento eso quiere decir que este Toshirou es el que dejo embarazada a Karin y después abandono a sus hijo a su suerte ». — Pensó Ichigo empuñando las manos. Y ante la sorpresa de todos se lanzo a golpear al recién llegado.

— _¡Te matare!_ — Sentencio Ichigo lleno de ira.

— _Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esa etapa, Ichigo._ — Toshirou levanto una ceja y por extraño que parezca una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una sonrisa que Rangiku no estaba acostumbrada a ver.

— _No es el momento para eso, Kurosaki. _— Lo detuvo Byakuya a penas a tiempo.

— _Pero… Lo se_. — Suspiro, resignado regreso a su asiento frente a una pareja dispar que discutían como acostumbraban hacerlo. Solo que estaba vez no parecían la Aniki molestando a su Otouotou, sino dos adultos comportándose infantilmente.

—_Taicho ¿Esta sonriendo? O es acaso que es una nueva mueca para demostrar su molestia._ — Comento Rangiku encarando a su capitán. La sonrisa desapareció y venas saltaron de su frente.

— _¿Tú que crees, idiota?_ — Contesto tratando de controlarse, pero la realidad era que muy en el fondo se sentía bien discutir con esa atolondraba mujer aunque lo sacara de sus casillas.

— _Yo, no se, pero tal vez se sintió que estaba haciéndose viejo y decidió sonreír para no arrugarse_. — Sugirió la mujer con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

— _¡Cállate de una vez, antes que te congele!_ — Con la mano en puño le proporciono un merecido zape a su teniente.

— _¡Ahh! Usted nunca me había golpeado._ — Lloriqueo Rangiku sobándose la enorme protuberancia que le salió de la cabeza.

— _¡Oye enano, deja de jugar con Ran!_ — Recrimino Ichigo (F) Apareciendo en medio de la sala, sin la mascara hueca y ahori que siempre traía consigo.

— _¡Ya deberías darte cuenta que he crecido, imbécil!_ — Defendió su estatura el antes pequeño capitán.

— _Para mí siempre serás el enano albino que me robo a mi hermana.¡Me sorprende que no te haya molido a golpes! — _Comentó el hombre dirigiéndole una mirada de aprobación a su yo del presente que miraba al capitán peliblanco con odio reprimido.

—_Se que merezco la paliza, pero... — _Confesó Toshirou sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—_Taicho. — _Intercepto Rangiku apareciendo con una venda en forma de cruz en la cabeza.

— _Sera mejor que me valla. — _Se excuso el capitán de la décima, pero cuando estaba por salir su teniente cubrió la salida con su cuerpo.

— _Espere, quédese. Yo no podre atender el escuadrón, me lo debe por golpearme. — _Recrimino la mujer apuntándole con se dedo acusador. Sobra decir que el capitán no estaba de acuerdo, por nada del mundo regresaría a encerrarse a una oficina día tras día, llenando papeles que su flojo teniente no llenada.

Fin del Flash Black*****

— _Prácticamente me obligo a quedarme._ — Murmuro con fastidio Toshirou (F).

— _¡Eres una holgazán!_ — Se quejo Toshirou (P) Con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en total desaprobación. Estaba por seguir reprimiéndola cuando de pronto la cabeza de Isshin Kurosaki se asomo.

— _Lo ha encontrado. Ichigo quiere vernos a todos…—_ No terminó de hablar cuando se percato del chico consiente.

— _¡AH, mi segundo hijo esta despierto!_ — Grito el hombre levantando a Toshioru de la cama con fuerza sobre humana, dejando a un sorprendido Toshioru, que no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso.

**… ღ…**

En la oscura celda antes silenciosa, dos mujeres hablaban. Una más vivaz que la otra. La determinación en sus ojos era parecida a la del dueño de Zangetsu, se trataba de una mujer con ropas, piel y cabello más blanco que la nieve misma. Y a pesar que el hielo era su habilidad dominante, su corazón era cálido.

— _¡Deja de sentir lastima por ti misma! ¡No arreglaras nada de eso modo! Ichigo no se enamoro de ti, por ser una asustadiza chica, una cobarde. Donde quedo aquella fuerte chica, aquella que se sacrifico por aquel chico idiota, que no le importo lo que sucediera con ella con tal de proteger a ese precipitado y su familia. Tal vez no seas la hermosa y cálida Kurosaki Masaki, y tal vez nunca lo serás. Deja de compararte con ella, tú eres más fuerte. Tan fuerte, que has salido victoriosa de todo el sufrimiento que has pasado, el abandono de tu hermana, la adversidad, el dolor, la soledad, la culpa, la pérdida, la frialdad de tu hermano. Esto no es nada, nada para Rukia Kuchiki. —_ Rukia se quedo sin habla. El discurso de su zampakuto no había movido nada en la pelinegra. Sode pareció darse cuenta se ello, entonces utilizo la táctica más cruel, para entrar en razón a su otra parte del alma.

— _¡Mira ahí! — _Ordeno con frialdad señalando el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo. Rukia negó con la cabeza.

— _¡No quiero ver! — _Se negó la pelinegra cerrando los ojos.

— _¡Observa bien, Rukia! — _La mujer la obligo a ver, girando la cabeza de Rukia hacia el lugar y tratando que esta abriera los ojos.

— _¡No! — _Grito, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados. No soportaría ver a su bebe muerta. Sode cambio su semblante y susurro sublime, con su tono de voz de siempre. Calmado y maternal.

— _Ve más allá de lo que tus ojos ven, ve con el corazón. Solo entonces descubrirás la verdad. — _Rukia abrió sus ojos. Obediente fijo su mirada en la de su zampakuto y lentamente giro su rostro, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras el tiempo se volvía más lento de lo normal.

Entonces lo vio y sus ojos se agrandaron. En el suelo el inmóvil cuerpo de su hijita se desvanecía, para descubrir la verdadera realidad. No había nada, absolutamente nada.

— _¿Pero, que? — _Susurró confundida recuperando el brillo intenso de sus ojos. Se soltó de los brazos de la mujer y corrió al lugar, palmeo todo el suelo sucio con sus huesudas manos, buscando rastros de que alguna vez el cuerpo estuvo ahí.

— _¿Cual es la habilidad de la zampakuto de Aizen? — _Pregunto la mujer con seriedad mientras desaparecía la katana.

— _La ilusión. — _Respondió Rukia. Sintiéndose una tonta por no haberlo notado antes.

— _Yo siento no haberte escuchado antes. — _Se disculpa Rukia recuperando la cordura que creí perdida. Aquella revelación logro que recuperara sus esperanzas.

— _Estabas segada. Pero lograste abrir los ojos y ver la luz, como siempre lo haz hecho, Rukia. Ahora es el momento de que recuerdes lo que te hace quien eres. — _Dijo la mujer extendiendo una de sus manos donde aparecía la blanca zampakuto, tomándola por el filo, dejando libre la empuñadura con la cinta blanca hacia su dueño.

— _Gracias. — _Rukia sonrió mientras tomaba la zampakuto y la mujer se desvanecía en la nada, con una sonrisa cautivante.

— _¡Es hora de enfrentar tus miedos, Rukia! — _Se dijo así misma adquiriendo la misma mirada de determinación, que su zampakuto acaba de contagiarla.

Era el momento de dejar las lamentaciones en el pasado, sea lo que sea que hubiese pasado aun tenia reparación.

En el silencio de la habitación Rukia se sentó en medio del suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la espada sobre ellas, sumiéndose a su mundo interno. Tenía una pelea pendiente consigo misma y la fiera que habitaba dentro de si.

— **Hola de nuevo princesa del hielo.** — Saludo una voz amenazante.

**… ღ…**

**N/A:**

¡Ahh, aplausos! Al fin pase del episodio 17, jejeje. En el siguiente capitulo se sabrá lo que en realidad sucedió con Masaki y aparecerá una espada recluida en el mismo pasillo que Rukia. También veremos cuales son los planes de Ryuku para destruir la sociedad de almas y que para que fue que Isshin fue a visitar el décimo escuadrón. Pero mejor lean el siguiente episodio de "El nacimiento de un nuevo poder.

Gracias a todos lo que siguen esta ficción a pesar que su atolondrada escritora la pausó por más de un año. Una disculpa a todos, pero mi mente se cerró por completo, mientras describía las batallas próximas a suceder.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Dejen su Review, no importa si es crítica. Siempre y cuando sea constructiva.


	19. Suplantando a mi otro yo…

N/A:

Aquí estoy de regreso con nuevos capítulos en esta anteriormente abandonada historia, espero estar arreglando toda la mala ortografía y cambiando un poco mi redacción, para una mayor comprensión.

PD: Si se dan cuenta de algunos errores, no olviden remarcarlo en un Review, sin más aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

Saludos y gracias por leer esta historia que esta por llegar a su fin…

* * *

Importante aclarar que **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**. Tanto la serie como los personajes son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.

… **ღ****…**

**Para que la historia cobre un mejor sentido:**

_Los POV y conversaciones._

El relato hecho por autor.

«Pensamientos»

(Notas de autor)

**- Conversaciones con el alma.**

**- Conversaciones de Hollow interno**

"Respuesta a conversación con el alma de Shinigami"

* Flash Black/ Anteriormente*

**… ღ…**

Capitulo 19

"Suplantando a mi otro yo…"

Una joven pareja de ºShinigamis, un ºTaicho y un ºFukitaicho, se encontraba de pie frente a una pequeña casa de dos plantas. La casa se encontraba muy cerca del ºSeireitei, en el primer distrito del ºRukongai Oeste – Junrinan.

— _¿Que hacemos aquí?_ — Preguntó el shinigami más corto. Se trataba de Rukia, que observaba la casa sin comprender nada en absoluto.

— _Creí que eras más observadora, enana._ — Respondió el shinigami más alto. Se trataba de Ichigo y habló con un tono de alta superioridad, su comentario le costo un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de la pelinegra.

— _No, me digas que…._ — Abrió un poco más de lo normal sus ojos violeta intenso, debido a la sorpresa. En cuanto tuvo una idea aproximada del porque Ichigo la rapto de su escuadrón en día de papeleo.

— _¡Bienvenida a nuestra nueva casa!_ — Anuncio el chico. El solo ver la expresión en el rostro de Rukia, hizo que olvidara, el percance anterior.

— _¡¿Eh?!_ — Exclamó.

— _Bueno, si no la quieres. Aun podemos seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el amargado de Byakuya, soportando sus quejas sobre mí._ — Comentó Ichigo con una expresión estoica y cruzándose de brazos. Manteniendo su natural ceño fruncido.

— _¡Estas de broma! Ya me canse de escuchar sus discusiones, todas las mañanas._ — Gruñó Rukia, proporcionándole un pisotón a causa del insulto dirigido a su preciado, Ni-sama.

— _¡Deberías de tenerme más respeto! ¡Ahora soy tu superior! —_ Reclamó, presumiendo su haori blanco con el kaji de la división cinco, ondeante a sus espaldas.

—_Solo en rango. En edad y mentalidad, sigo siendo superior, fresita._ — Una sonrisa de superioridad adorno su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos sutilmente.

Repentinamente el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció.

En un arrebato de un humeante Ichigo, la cargo en brazos, con las intenciones de hacerle pagar por su comentario. Después de todo, el seguía siendo superior en muchas otras cosas…

— _¡Bájame idiota! ¿Crees que soy tan débil? Que no puedo caminar tres metros, para entrar a mi casa._ — Objetó Rukia. Tratando de zafar su cuerpo de los fuertes brazos que la sostenían.

— _Por supuesto que no, solo creí que la señorita superioridad. Quería evitarse la fatiga de caminar._ — Argumentó con el rostro cada vez más cerca de una sonrojada Rukia.

— _¿Que estas traman…? —_ Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, fue atrapada con la guardia baja y sus labios fueron sellados por los del capitán. El beso comenzó en un principio pausado y lento, pero conforme pasaban los segundos se fue intensificando. Ichigo mordisqueo y chupo los labios rosados, esto continuo hasta el punto, que Rukia lo aparto jadeando y sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y rosados.

Ichigo por otra parte, se mantenía relajado y poco afectado por aquella demostración de afecto, para nada ortodoxa.

— _¡¿Quien es el superior, ahora?!_ — Sonrió ante la cara en blanco de su esposa.

Súbitamente las ideas de Rukia dejaron de lado la tonta competencia de superioridad y giraron hacia una dirección más romántica.

— _No, lo se. Esto es tan confuso, tal vez si probamos de nuevo..._ — Esta vez Rukia, tomó la iniciativa. Ante el descuido de Ichigo, pasó uno de sus delgados brazos por la nuca del capitán y tiró con fuerza de unos mechones de cabello naranja hasta que sus labios se unieron, en un nuevo beso. Mientras acariciaba fructuosamente con su mano libre, el pecho fornido, bajo el hakama negro que vestía.

Rukia se separó por un momento. Cuando Ichigo, relajo los brazos y se aproximó por más, desapareció con la astucia de un gato y apareció en el marco de la puerta abierta. Ya que robó las llaves, cuando estaba acariciando el pecho de Ichigo.

— _¡Sigo siendo superior, Kurosaki Taicho!_ — Vociferó desde el pórtico de la casa, que seria su hogar, girando entre sus dedos el aro de las llaves. Ichigo se quedo pasmado, con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, observando atento a la mujer que amaba. Sin importarle que una vez más la Kuchiki, se había salido con la suya, arruinando sus planes y torciéndolos hasta hacerlos completamente de ella…

Tras una bruma de hojas secas esa vivencia desapareció, tal cual hojas de una árbol en otoño. Arrancadas de las ramas, por las frías corrientes de aire…

Aquello, era más que un viejo y hermoso recuerdo que transitaba en las memorias de Ichigo, mientras se encontraba sentado en el tercer escalón del pórtico de su casa, el mismo hogar de sus recuerdos. Había dejado a su hijo al cuidado de Orihime, mientras ingeniaba un plan, para traer de vuelta a Rukia, pero no llegaba ninguna buena idea.

Por el contrario, solo le venían recuerdos de su vida con Rukia. Vivencias que alimentaban su desesperación por verla y sentirla a su lado.

— _¡Maldición!_ — Gimió, golpeando el suelo de la escalerilla con los nudillos desnudos.

Su puño se hundió en la madera, astillando su mano. Viendo el agujero que provoco gracias a su desesperación. No vio, la silueta enorme que caía del techo de su casa, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña conforme se cernía sobre su cabeza.

Al estar unos centímetros de su objetivo, la silueta grito amenazas y lloriqueo. Se trataba de un viejo y remendado peluche de felpa.

— _¡Eres un idiota enclenque! No merecer ser un capitán. —_

— _Nee-chan, ¡Ahhh! ¿Donde esta mi, Ne-chan? —_

Ichigo alzo su rostro, solo para que la silueta se estrellara de panza contra su cara.

— _¡Eres un maldito, Ichigo!_ — Kon, golpeo a Ichigo con sus puños de felpa, sin provocar el menor daño, trato de arañarlo, pero tampoco funciono. Su cuerpo no estaba hecho para causar daño.

— _¡¿Kon?!_ — Ichigo, estaba extrañado por la aparición repentina de ese fastidioso peluche, que no había visto en años. Mas especifico desde el día de su boda, donde el peluche amenazó con nunca volver, puesto que Ichigo era un traidor por robarle al amor de su vida y bla... bla...

— _Si, quien más._ — Respondió el peluche indignado saltando en su regazo. Con ambas extremidades cruzadas sobre el pequeño torso de peluche.

— _¿Donde has estado?_ — Preguntó Ichigo.

— _¡Eres tan idiota! Yo he estado aquí, todo el tiempo. Acaso creíste que te dejaría al cuidado de Saki y mi Ne-chan. _

— _¡Ahhh! Estoy seguro que yo hubiera hecho lo que fuera para que no se las llevaran. ¡Rukia! ¡Masaki! ¡Porque no te llevaron a ti, en su lugar!_ — Refunfuño y lloriqueo el león de peluche, saltando al suelo, señalándolo acusadormente, corriendo de un lado a otro, llorando desconsolado.

— _Lo se, todo es culpa mía. Jamas debería haber dejado que se fuera sola a esa misión._ — Murmuró Ichigo con la mirada en el suelo.

Kon, paro en seco todas sus protestas y amenazas. Girándose sorprendido ante el espectáculo patético que estaba dando Ichigo, sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el, que se mojaba lentamente con sus invisibles lagrimas, apretando los dientes y puños de impotencia. En lugar de hacer algo, idiota e impredecible como todo el tiempo. Desobedeciendo a cualquiera y cualquier orden que le impida salvar lo que es importante para el.

La imagen que Kon recordaba de ese joven malhumorado, estúpido y sobre todo lleno de determinación, se desvanecía detrás de aquello.

— _¿Que crees que haces? ¡Mientras, tú estas aquí, lamentándote! ¡Mi pobre Nee-chan, debe estar a la merced de unos bárbaros! ¡Ne-chan!_ — En un intento de despertar la determinación dentro de su amigo...

Pero no funciono, por el contrario, afecto mucho más al deplorable Ichigo.

En un intento desesperado, Kon hizo lo que más sabia hacer, sacar de quicio a Ichigo con sus comentarios sin sentido, pero esta vez, toda esa palabrería y lloriqueo. Recordó una valiosa lección a nuestro pelo pincho favorito. Recordando le el alguien que solía ser, hace no mucho tiempo.

— _¡Ne-chan, iré a tu rescate! Tú puedes quedarte ahí lloriqueando sobre el pasado y lo débil que eres. El capitán mediocre, no, no mereces más ese titulo, solo eres el shinigami idiota que solo se lamenta de lo que pudo o no pudo hacer, el que sigue tontamente las ordenes de un vejete, que solo lloriquea por su preciado Seireitei, pero que en realidad, no le importan las personas. Yo por otra parte, me pondré a buscar una manera… ¿Cual, no se?... Ni ¿Cómo?, pero lo haré. Traeré a Rukia y cuando regrese me preferirá a mi sobre ti, incluso Masaki preferirá que yo el gran Kon sea su padre._ — El discurso de Kon se arruino con su último comentario, mientras babeaba ante una alucinación de su loca y atolondrada cabecita. Donde Rukia corría a abrazarle y besarle, mientras que Masaki y Kaien le llamaban papá e Ichigo se giraba, moribundo y andrajoso llorando en la lluvia. Alejándose de la familia feliz.

—_Yo también te quiero, Rukia._ — Balbuceo el peluche pervertido, sonriendo lascivamente, levantando los labios como si besara a alguien en el aire.

— _¡Gracias, Kon! _— Susurró Ichigo, pasando al lado del peluche y deteniendo las divagaciones de este.

— _¡¿Eh?! —_ Un sonrojo imposible, adorno las mejillas falsas del peluche de ojos de botones. Estaba por hablar, cuando una profunda voz, proveniente desde el tejado de la casa, se le adelanto.

— _¡Al fin! ¡Creí que te quedarías todo el día ahí!_ — El hombre vestido de blanco se desplomó ágil al lado de Ichigo. Ambos eran de la misma altura y tenían el mismo cabello, solo que el de ropas blancas, lo llevaba suelto y mucho más largo.

— _¿Que haces aquí?_ — Murmuró con sorpresa Ichigo.

— _Digamos que cierta enana me obligó a venir. Sabes, ella suele tener curiosos métodos de persuasión._ — Habló Ichigo (F) llevándose ambas manos a su nuca mientras hablaba.

—_Se a lo que te refieres._ — Gruño Ichigo sabiendo que ambos estaban literalmente hablando de la misma persona.

«Porque su presencia y voz son tan familiares. Incluso su altura, esos ojos, esa mascara Hollow, ese peculiar color de cabello». — Caviló el peluche, observando el intercambio de palabras del desconocido con Ichigo.

— _¿A que has venido? No creo que sea solo para hablar de tus problemas maritales._ — Refunfuño Ichigo sintiéndose completamente como un loco al estar discutiendo consigo mismo sobre Rukia.

— _Bueno, he venido a compadecerme de nuestra culpa. No quiero vivir toda mi vida culpándome sobre la muerte de Rukia y mi hija. Ademas, quiero una vida diferente para todos nosotros, no quiero vivir bajo la soberanía de un tipo como Aizen ni de su fiel mascota el dragón rojo._ — Susurró Ichigo (F) levantando el rostro hacia el atardecer que desciende con lentitud sobre todo el Rukongai

— _Déjate de palabrería, idiota._ — Ichigo aulló al no entender absolutamente nada de las palabras que decía el mismo. Quizá entendió una pequeña parte sobre Masaki, Rukia y vivir con la culpa de sus muertes…

—_Te ayudare a traerlas de vuelta._ — Reveló desvaneciendo la mascara Hollow, solo entonces las sospechas de Kon dejaron de ser probabilidades.

— _¡Ehhhh! Ichigo._ — Bramó confuso el peluche, inspeccionando de pies a cabeza.

— _¡Oh! ¡Hola Kon! —_ Saludo Ichigo (F) sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— _¡Ehhhhh! ¡En verdad, dos Ichigos!_ — Chilló impresionado, variando sus ojos de botones de un Ichigo al otro.

— _Después, te explico Kon._ — Prometió Ichigo. Saliendo de la sorpresa que se dio así mismo. Al parecer sus versiones del futuro cambiaron de ideales en el último momento, después de todo los nuevos eventos que estaban sucediendo también les afectaba en gran manera.

«De que manera piensa ayudarme». — Fue el pensamiento de Ichigo que observaba junto con Kon, los extraños movimientos de si mismo, que desenvainaba a Zangetsu y se desasía de su haori.

En un veloz movimiento, su otro yo, alzo su katana y corto el cabello que sobraba. Posteriormente con un hadou, muy bien dominado, lo quemo en constantes llamas azules. Sin ese detalle, eran casi idénticos. Kon abrió la boca aguardando que una mosca ingresara.

— _¡Dame tu ropa!_ — Ordeno, autoritario.

— _¡¿Eh?! —_ Murmuró, sin comprender. Repentinamente una silueta apareció detrás de Ichigo (F) Y lo golpeo con gran potencia en la nuca, dejando una protuberancia y miles de venas saltando de su ceño fruncido.

— _¡Eso ¿por que fue?!_ — Se quejo airado.

— _¡Que idiota eres! No le has explicado el plan y tu orden parecía la de un depravado "Dame tu ropa"._ — Gruño e imito Rukia.

— _Depravada es tu mente, enferma. Que fue lo que pensaste, enana. Acaso estas celosa de lo que pueda hacer conmigo mismo._ — Protesto Ichigo (F) Olvidándose por completo de la seriedad que había adquirido en todos esos años y actuando como un joven idiota.

— _Rukia-nee._ — Lloriqueó incrédulo Kon. Lanzándose a los pechos de la pelinegra, para ser recibido con un puñetazo y posteriormente pisoteado.

— _¡Si, esa es mi Ne-san!_ — Lloró Kon, sonriendo a pesar de la paliza que la mujer le dio.

— _Hola Kon._ — Saludo poco después con una sonrisa espeluznante.

**… ღ…**

En una habitación de paredes rojas y negras con adornos en forma de calaveras y huesos humanos, colocados en las viejas y oxidadas mesas. Una mujer de cabellos rojos y mirada carmesí escuchaba atenta el respectivo plan de ataque del líder del ejercito Yokai, aguardando su oportunidad para colaborar con su opinión. Aunque seria vilmente ignorada por todos, ella solo era un arma, el arma detonante para la guerra y su segura victoria, puesto que absolutamente nadie podía extinguir su fuego en su forma liberada. Ni siquiera Kesu. El Yokai que extinguía toda forma de fuego espiritual y humano.

— _¿Cuándo se supone que entrare yo?_ — Murmuró la mujer, encendiendo y apagando una flama en la punta de sus dedos de la mano derecha, mientras giraba impaciente la hoz en su mano izquierda. La sed de sangre danzaba en sus ojos como una llama ardiente aguardando devorar y aniquilar a todo aquel que tratara de detenerla.

— _No atacarás hasta que te diga, te mantendrás detrás de los peones. Entiendes Ryuku_. — Explico Aizen.

Aizen (F) Al percatarse del tono hostil y desobediente en la voz de Ryuku, enfoco un poco de reiatsu en el collar, el talismán alrededor de su cuello se ilumino con una luz tenue al igual que el brazalete de Ryuku. Su actitud impaciente desapareció tras el modo obediente y casi zombie de la mujer dragón.

— _Entiendo, Aizen-sama. —_ Recitó tal cual mal coro de una pésima canción.

— _Espéranos en la salida, Ryuku. Estamos por irnos._ — Ordeno Aizen (F)

— _Hai, Aizen-sama._ — Tras esta respuesta de Ryuku, se encamino a la salida de aquella habitación, de una manera rebotica, cerro las puertas de huesos dobles tras de si. Avanzo por el mortal silencio del aquel estrecho pasillo de paredes negras.

En el pasillo se encontró de frente con una jadeante, Yuukiona. La única luz fría y blanca, viviendo en aquel oscuro lugar.

— _Maestras ¿Esta hecho?_ — Informó en un susurro, que solo la mujer pelirroja escucho, pero pareció desconcertada ante las palabras de Yuukiona.

— _¿De que hablas?_ — Respondió la mujer con frialdad, inclinándose hacia la pequeña mujer de hielo. Esperando un discurso mucho mas coherente con respecto a lo que había hecho.

Yuukiona, solo negó con la cabeza, hizo una reverencia y siguió de largo por el pasillo, rumbo a un destino cualquiera, en sus ojos cerúleo, se notaba la incredulidad.

«Estoy segura que la escuche en mi cabeza, hace un momento. No puedo estar equivocada, se libero solo por unos segundos de la manipulación de ese hombre, la pregunta es ¿Cómo? Acaso encontró una manera, para desaparecer el efecto de ese extraño talismán» — Fueron los pensamientos de la mujer del hielo…

**… ღ…**

En un frió y sucio calabozo, una pequeña niña, lloraba y gritaba el nombre de su madre, una y otra vez. A través de los barrotes que la tenían presa, asomaba la cabeza hasta que un hombre de mala pinta le golpeo en la cara con fuerza, provocando más lagrimas. (Los barrotes estaban en la parte alta de la puerta de metal.)

— _¡Cállate de una vez, mocosa! Si no quieres, que deje una cicatriz en tu gordo rostro._ — Amenazo Kitsune afilando sus garras con los barrotes de metal, brotando un par de chispas para probar su punto.

La pequeña hizo unos pucheros arrinconada en una esquina, formando una pequeña volita, observo como el zorro desaparecía en la oscuridad del lugar desconocido, donde se encontraba, con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre. En cuanto recordó a su madre tirada en el suelo de aquel laboratorio, volvió a llorar a lágrima viva.

— _¡Mamá, ven por mi!_ — Gimió míseramente, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, manchado de suciedad y sangre seca. Repentinamente una voz infantil, pero llena de frialdad, habló.

— _Deja de gritar, me estas dando dolor de cabeza._ — Se quejo alguien al fondo de la celda. Lo único que Masaki vio, fue unos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda danzando en la oscuridad.

— _¿Quien eres?_ — Susurró titubeante pegándose a la pared. Una extraña luz ilumino la celda, dejando a la vista aun niño de su misma edad, un poco más alto, de piel extremadamente pálida, su lacio cabello negro azabache solo hacia resaltar ese hecho. Lo más sorprendente era las extrañas lágrimas verdes que parecían haber emergido de sus profundidades verdes, hasta la delgada barbilla.

— _No te haré daño, Masaki._ — Hablo el niño desde una distancia prudente.

ºKibo, no quería asustar a la pequeña más de lo que ya estaba por lo que prefirió guardar su distancia y mantenerse alejado hasta que se tranquilizara y ganara su confianza. Lo que seria difícil teniendo en cuenta su estado Hollow.

— _¿Como sabes mi nombre?—_ Pregunto temerosa (Si se lo preguntaban, la respuesta es, si, si tiene la misma habilidad que Ichigo para recordar nombres y rostros, jajaja)

— _Soy Inoue ºKibo, hijo de Inoue Orihime, la amiga de tus padres. Nos conocimos en la boda de Uarhara-san._ — Recordó el pequeño, recargándose en la puerta de la celda, en cuclillas. Un silencio inundo en el calabozo, hasta que Masaki recordó momentáneamente a un niño arrogante que Kaien intentaba sacar a jugar. La confianza revoloteo en el pecho de la pequeña y con rapidez se arrastro por el suelo hasta aparecer junto al Hollow.

— _¿Que haces aquí?_ — Preguntó encarando al pequeño. Este se sonrojo al rojo vivo, debido ala cercanía de sus rostros, con la misma rapidez que Masaki, se alejo un poco. (Kibo heredo algunas cosas de su madre)

Cuando hubo recuperado el color y su carácter frío y arrogante, se giro hacia Masaki, que estaba sentada en el suelo sucio, esperando ansiosa una respuesta. De algún modo los pensamientos sobre la muerte de su madre, se opacaron tras el sentimiento de no estar completamente sola, en ese extraño y desolado lugar.

—_No, lo se. Me secuestraron de la tienda de Urahara-san, mi madre intento detenerlos, pero con su nivel de reiatsu, no pudo hacer nada. Espero que este bien._ — Reveló su preocupación por su madre en un balbuceo incoherente.

«Porque no esta llorando por su mamá, si esta tan preocupado por ella. Al menos sabe que su mamá no esta… esta… Como mami» — Pensó, pero esta vez al ver que el niño frente a ella no lloraba, se aguanto las lagrimas tras un mogin.

— _¿Donde estamos?_ — Pregunto Masaki, negando con la cabeza para disipar la imagen de su madre.

— _Estábamos en el hueco mundo en algún lugar llamado las noches, pero el día que te trajeron, me golpearon y dejaron inconsciente. Ahora no se en que lugar estamos._ — Respondió, extrañado de que Masaki dejo de llorar y gritar el nombre de su madre, justo después de que el hizo acto de presencia.

« ¡Que rara es!». — Afirmo Kibo en lo profundo de sus pensamientos con la vista fija en Masaki, que se cohibió un poco ante su mirada.

De la nada, una fuerte explosión de reiatsu llamó la atención de ambos niños. En especial de Masaki, que estaba familiarizada con el reiatsu de sus padres y otros segadores, amigos de sus padre.

— _Este es el reiatsu de mamá, creo._ — Gritó Masaki, asomándose por los barrotes, subiendo con dificultad por la pared con ayuda de Kibo.

— _Parecía más el de un Hollow._ — Agrego Kibo, logrando que Masaki percibiera esa presencia diabólica en el aire. Trago saliva al imaginarse el peor de los escenarios…

**… ღ…**

En el silencio de un calabozo. Rukia se encontraba sentada y aparentemente dormida en esa posición, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y su cuerpo parecía más delgado de lo normal, vapor humeante emanaba de sus fosas nasales y boca, con cada respiración, producto del hielo que invadía el calabozo. Hacia frió, un frió desmedido que calaba los huesos, el suelo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de hielo, superficie en la que Rukia se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y la katana liberada en shikai, sobre ellas. Con lentitud una mascara de hielo se formaba en su rostro. Sus mejillas, frente y barbilla, ya estaban cubiertas por el hielo color blanco.

En realidad estaba dentro de su mundo interno. Se trataba de un paisaje desértico, iluminado solo por la enorme luna de hielo, elevada en lo más alto de aquel cielo nocturno. Había varias columnas de hielo formadas desde el suelo hasta el cielo, deformándose con lentitud en pequeños copos de nieve.

Ese paisaje era el testigo de una batalla…

— _ºTsugi no mai, Hakuren._ — Un ataque fue lanzado con una onda brillante, formada por cientos de cuchillos de hielo, que se impactaron contra el suelo, incrustándose con fuerza.

**- Eso es todo. Si esto continua así, morirás.** — Una voz distorsionada se burlo de aquel ataque, ya que lo esquivo con facilidad.

Con una velocidad impresionante se estrello contra Rukia, que esquivo el ataque, pero con daños. De su hombro brotaba sangre que caía y se revolvía con la blanca nieve.

— _¡Maldición!_ — Gruñó sosteniéndose el hombro en un intento de parar la hemorragia.

**- Desde ahora, te convertirás en el caballo que lleva en su lomo a la princesa blanca de este lugar.** — Se burlo el atacante. Se trataba de ella misma, en lugar de sus ojos violetas, unos amarillos con contorno negro tomaron su lugar, estaba vestida completamente de blanco, incluso su piel y cabello, abalanzando ágil y brutalmente una zampakuto totalmente negra, la gemela malvada de ºSode no Shirayuki.

— _ºHadou# 73, Sobren Soukatsui._ — Gritó lanzando dos disparos de fuego azul de sus manos hacia el Hollow interno, pero este los desvió con una potente estocada de su Zampakuto negra.

**- No es suficiente, princesa del hielo.** — Gruño la Rukia vestida de blanco. Con un veloz shunpo apareció frente a Rukia y ataco constantemente, una estocada tras otra. El único ruido que prevalecía era el estruendoso choque que provocaba el metal contra metal de las espadas.

Rukia apenas podía mantener el ritmo. Su otra entidad, no era otra, que el Hollow interno que se formo a raíz de aceptar el Hogyoku dentro de si. Pero que había mantenido encarcelado en una prisión de hielo interna, que ella misma diseño en el primer encuentro que tuvo contra ese Hollow.

Era la fiera que escondía dentro, aguardando cualquier momento de debilidad en la mente de Rukia, para romper las cadenas que le ataban a esa fétida prisión de hielo. Una devastadora fuerza que se escondía en su interior, a la que se había negado poseer, hace tiempo y que ahora estaba de vuelta, con mucha más ferocidad y sed de sangre. Imparable…

Sin que Rukia se percatara los choques, provocaron pequeñas grietas en el mental de su zampakuto, repentinamente sucedió lo impensable, con la ultima estocada de su otro yo, su zampakuto blanca perdió ante la negra. Antes de que la navaja cortara su piel, Rukia salto lejos de la contienda que su Hollow interno, no estaba dispuesto a perder.

— _Pero, ¿que? —_ Tartamudeo incrédula al ver como ºSode no Shirayuki, fue cortada en dos partes, como la mantequilla. Rukia solo se quedo con la empuñadura blanca de su zampakuto liberada.

«Acaso soy tan débil. Debo ceder ante el poder que esta entidad me ofrece ». —Ante ese pensamiento, un viejo y olvidado recuerdo, inundo su mente, más bien unas palabras dichas para aliviar los temores de Ichigo, cuando temía perder el control de su Hollow interno.

*"Si tienes miedo a perder, hazte mas fuerte. Si tienes miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a tus amigos, hazte mas fuerte y jurales que los protegeras. Si le tienes miedo a tu Hollow interior, hazte cada vez más fuerte hasta que puedas derrotarlo. Si no puedes confiar en nadie mas, ponte de pie y grita. Ese es el Ichigo que guardo en mi corazón."*

— _Ichigo. Ahora comprendo esa situación en la que estabas_ — Susurró, olvidándose de la batalla y de todo a su alrededor. Ni siquiera importo que su otro yo, avanzaba sigiloso hacia ella, intentando aniquilar.

**-ºSome no mai, tsukishiro. —** Llamó la segunda danza. Bajo los pies de Rukia se formo un círculo brillando en negro y congelo todo del suelo al cielo, en un parpadeo, logrando que Rukia desapareciera entre el hielo negro.

**- Eso fue todo. —** Gruñó malhumorada el Hollow, totalmente decepcionado de aquella batalla, esperaba más de la princesa de hielo que le encarcelo. Literalmente Rukia perdió por su propia voluntad o eso fue lo que creyó erróneamente aquel ser.

El hielo negro exploto desde dentro, liberando su prisionero con un estruendoso ruido, poco después Rukia emergió con su determinación renovaba y su orgullo intacto...

— _No, es solo el principio._ — Susurró una voz calmada a su detrás. La sonrisa sádica en el Hollow volvió.

En un veloz movimiento se giro, con las claras intenciones de derribar a su oponente con su katana, pero muy por el contrario de sus expectativas. Rukia detuvo el filo de la Zampakuto con las manos desnudas, sin obtener ningún corte a cambio. La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro del Hollow.

— _Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejarte ganar, pero tampoco puedo rechazar tu poder._ — Citó Rukia, sosteniendo con fuerza el filo de la gemela de Sode no Shirayuki.

La zampakuto desde el filo, lentamente comenzó a tornearse completamente blanca, hasta que la empuñadura, que cambio de lado y de propietario, revelando con ella la naturaleza de Rukia. El color verdadero del remolino blanco bajo su tacto.

**- Solo por esta vez. Pero no te olvides que siempre estaré aquí, princesa del hielo. —** Masculló airada, poco antes de desaparecer en una brisa de copos de hielo, color negro…

**… ღ…**

Fuera de la mente de Rukia, donde se llevaba acabo su batalla interna con la parte más oscura de su alma. El mundo real continuaba su curso normal. En el calabozo congelado se encontraba una desconocida figura inmóvil substituyendo la antes shinigami que estuvo no mucho tiempo antes, ahí. Sin ser afectada en lo más mínimo por el frió que calaba los huesos, ni mucho menos por el hielo que formaba una capa sobre todo su cuerpo, como una muy gruesa segunda piel. Su rostro fue cubierto por una mascara sin forma o color alguno, no mostraba expresiones, la superficie era completamente lisa, aparentemente formada de huesos humanos y en donde debían estar sus ojos solo había dos profundas cavidades sin luz aparente.

Repentinamente en esas cavidades profundas, dos tenebrosa luces sin vida, se encendieron al mundo, de un color amarillento con tonalidades doradas y los contornos negros, poco después el ser emitió un fuerte alarido, como un gemido espeluznante de un animal salvaje, como el gritó de algo o alguien aclamando venganza. Sus ojos danzaron al asecho, a la espera de su presa. El hielo a su alrededor comenzó a caer, como una cascara que no tenia a que más adherirse y en el entre las tinieblas de ese calabozo un nuevo espada nació...

**… ღ****…**

Dentro de un calabozo cercano a donde el nuevo ser nació. Unos ojos marcados de un azul turquesa, fatigados y acostumbrados a las tinieblas del lugar donde se hallaba, parpadearon ante la explosión repentina de Reiatsu, detonación que abrumó sus sentidos…

«Esta es la presencia de un ºArrancar de alto nivel». — Pensó al encontrarse incapaz de hablar, hincada en el suelo, elevo ligeramente el rostro, intentando identificar a quien pertenecía tan agobiante poder.

No podía engañarse a si misma, el sentir aquella presencia retumbar en el lugar, después de meses sin escuchar nada más que el silencio de las cuatro paredes que la mantenían recluida. Algo en su interior revivió a pesar de lo pulverizado y mal herido que se encontraba su cuerpo, producto de las cadenas que custodiaban presas e inmóviles todas sus extremidades.

La piel bronceada visible en varios lugares de donde se había desprendido todos los restos de máscara Hollow, que aun conservaba, mostraba varias contusiones y cortes de espada, sangre seca estaba acumulada desde su cabello despeinado que mantenía corto transitando hasta la cejas y pestañas apocando el posiblemente vistoso color rubio dorado.

No era ni la sombra de lo que un día fue y si el tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su seno derecho, no mentía. Se trataba del ex-tercer espada, Tier Harribel.

Tal como llego la oleada de Reiatsu, desapareció.

**… ღ…**

Un individuo vestido completamente de dorado y blanco avanzaba a la velocidad del sonido, entre las casuchas de algún distrito lejano del Rukongai, con la velocidad que transitaba, las almas normales no alcanzaban a distinguir nada, pero los Shinigamis con suficiente Reiatsu, solo veían un flash blanco y dorado.

Salir del Seireitei no fue ningún problema, gracias a los supresores de Reiatsu en forma de argollas en sus orejas, que impedían que se sintiera su imponente presión espiritual y así fue como logro pasar desapercibido a pesar de su incapacidad para suprimir su propio Reiatsu.

Su haori color oro con la insignia de dos dragones encontrados y lunas llenas ondeaba con el viento mientras avanzaba, el aire no era una molestia, gracias a la marcara Hollow que cubría por completo su rostro. De vez en cuando, sus ojos amarillo dorado observaban por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer que lo acompañaba, con las misma ropas e incluso la mascara Hollow, sin expresiones, cubriendo las facciones que tan ansioso deseaba ver.

La sorpresa en sus ojos era notable y no podía evitar preguntarse. ¿Cuando fue que esa pequeña mujer se volvió tan poderosa? En realidad, siempre lo había sido para el, pero solo ahora, cuando la mujer se mantenía a su paso con tanta facilidad, como si caminaran a una velocidad normal. Era evidente, repentinamente la mujer de corta estatura y cabellos negros, se le adelanto unos pasos, observándole por el rabillo del ojo, tal como el lo había estado haciendo desde que partieron. Uno ojos amarillentos muy similar a los suyos devolvieron la mirada y el hombre estaba completamente seguro que detrás de esa mascara sin expresiones, una sonrisa burlona se apodero de aquel rostro que se mantenía oculto.

De la nada, la mujer se detuvo en el inicio de un acantilado, donde otras dos personas les esperaban. En cuanto puso un pie ahí, una voz fría y llena de reproche hablo.

— _Si no supieran por carne propia lo desesperado que estas, hace bastante que te hubiera dejado atrás, eres tan impuntual Kurosaki._ — Unos ojos penetrantes azul turquesa, se giraron y le observaron impacientes.

Ichigo estaba sorprendido al verlo de esa manera y ademas su haori distintivo, parecía un oficial normal de menor rango y los zarcillos en sus orejas combinadas con su desordenado cabello blanco y mirada fría, lo hacían parecer todo un delincuente juvenil.

— _¡¿Toshirou?! ¡¿Saliste del coma?!_ — Gritó Ichigo sorprendido, señalándolo asustado, deshaciéndose de la mascara Hollow.

— _No. Aun sigo en coma en el escuadrón, solo soy una replica del original._ — Era notable el sarcasmo en aquella declaración. Al parecer Karin le contagio un poco su constante sarcasmo.

— _¿En serio?_ — Pregunto estúpidamente Ichigo. En su mente todo podía ser posible, luego de saber del viaje del tiempo y que en ese momento había dos Rukias.

— _¡Claro que no, idiota! Si, soy yo, desperté del coma esta mañana, pero un ºgigai especial, esta tomando mi lugar en este momento, para no levantar las sospechas del Soitaicho. El Gigai fue hecho por Urahara y por sugerencia de Matsumoto._ — Explicó el peliblanco saltando de la piedra en la que estaba sentado y ajustándose la zampakuto que había estado en el suelo.

— _De hecho, por sorprendente que suene a ella se le ocurrió este plan, ella sugirió la idea de suplantar a nuestros otros yo. Es increíble que en su cerebro haya algo más ademas de Sake._ — Agrego tratando de no sonar sorprendido en el tonó que empleaba. Aunque por supuesto que estaba sorprendido de la fantástica idea que surgió del cerebro del holgazán de su teniente, claro esta que jamas se lo diría, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber, que si la mujer se llegaba a enterar, estaría alardeando quien sabe por cuantos años de lo maravillosa que era su idea y la usaría de escusa para no hacer nada de papeleo. Papeleo que de todas maneras terminaría haciendo el.

— _Dejadme decirles que en mi linea del tiempo, Rangiku-sama es la capitana de la división diez y es muy querida por todos sus miembros por lo responsable, fiel, devota y cumplida con su trabajo que llega hacer. Agregándole eso a ser la segunda al mando del Clan Kuchiki, la madre de mi sobrino y mí hermana en la ley._ — Reveló Rukia (F) Dejando atónitos e incrédulos a los dos capitanes que escucharon todo aquello.

— _¡Ehhh!_ — Gritaron Toshirou e Ichigo al unísono.

— _Rangiku y Byakuya. No me lo creo._ — Dijo Ichigo, cruzándose de brazos negándose a creerlo.

— _Kuchiki Taicho se fijo en mi teniente._ — Masculló entre dientes Toshirou, igual o más incrédulo que Ichigo.

— _¡No deberiamos irnos ya!_ — Interrumpió una voz, que obligo a Ichigo a disipar su incredulidad.

— _¡Ishida! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!_ — Pregunto extrañado. Acaso era puras mentiras las palabras de aquel ºQuincy, que decía constantemente que odiaba a todos los Shingamis y que jamas se involucraría de nuevo en sus asuntos. Sin embargo ahí estaba, apoyando de nuevo a sus peores enemigos en una nueva crisis.

— _Yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo. Por dios, sigues siendo tan incapaz para sentir mi presencia. Es extraordinario que a pesar de ser un Shinigami al nivel de un capitán seas tan poco habilidoso. Acaso los shinigamis aceptan a cualquier gorila inexperto que tenga tan solo la capacidad mental de poder sostener una katana debidamente. Si es así no quiero ni imaginar el nivel tan bajo hasta donde se ha degradado el Gotei 13_ — Insultó el Quincy tan sutilmente que tuvo que pasar un indeterminable periodo de tiempo para que Ichigo captara el insulto detrás de esas finas y correctas palabras.

— _Como te odio, Ishida._ — Ladro como un perro rabioso. Toshirou solo frunció el ceño y se abstuvo de decir comentario alguno.

— _Descuida el sentimiento es mutuo. — _Gruñó el Quincy acomodándose los anteojos. Su vestidura blanca, aun se mantenía pulcra y ausente de manchas de tierra. Ichigo por su parte, ya tenía varias manchas de tierra y se pregunto mentalmente como rayos le hacia el Quincy para siempre estar tan limpio_._

— _¡Alto ustedes dos! No estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros. — _Detuvo Rukia apareciendo en medio de ambos. Ishida solo la examino con la mirada, dándose cuenta de las diferencia entre esa chica y la Rukia de su tiempo actual, eran pocas, pero fáciles de detectar para alguien con el nivel de entendimiento y detención de Ishida.

— _¡Que divertidos son chicos! — _Se burlo una voz extraña para el oído de Ichigo.

Al girarse se encontró con dos espadas, que conocía muy bien. Claro esta, una mejor que el otro, puesto que al hombre lo asesino luego de sostener una larga charla intentando que no matara a tanto Orihime y el, pero todo salio completamente mal. Al final Ichigo se quedo con todo el remordimiento de haberlo asesinado, utilizando sus poderes Hollow. Si hubiera sido por el, lo hubiera dejado vivir al igual que su anterior oponente.

La mujer adulta se lanzó a el, mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Conforme avanzo su forma adulta desapareció tras su forma infantil, amigable y traviesa, saltando en los brazos de Ichigo, este por reacción logro atraparla apenas a tiempo

— _Hola otra vet, Itzigo. _— Saludo la ahora niña acurrucándose en su pecho, dejándose cargar como a un niño pequeño, necesitado de afecto. Ichigo suspiro, al menos no se aferro a el en su forma adulta, llena de curvas extravagantes, hubiera sido incomodo el estar bajo la mirada asesina de su esposa del futuro.

— _Andando. — _Ordeno Ulquiorra sin mostrar expresión alguna. Ichigo se preguntó cual seria la razón de que el ex–cuarto Arrancar, les acompañara al hueco mundo, cuando no hace mucho tiempo intento matarlo.

« ¿No debería haber venido, Orihime? Se supone que su hijo fue raptado y tampoco me pidió que lo trajera, ni nada ¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?». — Caviló Ichigo.

Las sorpresas, bromas, pensamientos irracionales y discusiones estúpidas terminaron para nuestro extraño equipo, conformado; Por un viajero del tiempo, un Quincy, dos shinigamis y dos espadas. Cada uno con diferentes objetivos, pero al fin y al cabo un fin común, recuperar algo que le fue arrebatado y eliminar al que estaba provocando su sufrimiento silencioso.

Con un simple chasqueo de los blancos dedos del ex–cuarto espada, una profunda garganta se abrió en el aire a los pies de los seis. A la cabeza Ulquiorra y Rukia guiaron a todos dentro de la eterna oscuridad de aquella garganta, en dirección hacia el otro lado, donde les esperaba un dudoso destino.

«Cambiare el futuro, no permitiré que nadie vea los horrores que he visto.»

«Recuperare lo que nunca he tenido y he perdido. El corazón que tan anhelante he esperado, la verdadera felicidad.»

«Espera solo un poco Rukia, voy en tu rescate una vez más.»

«No pienso perderte de nuevo. Enmendare mis errores del pasado, no importa que.»

«Saldare mi deuda.»

«Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, Ichigo. Te protegeré como tú me protegiste. Por las alas que me diste volaré aunque toda la superficie de la tierra quede sumergida por las aguas. Por la espada que recupere, me alzaré por ti aunque toda la inmensidad del cielo te atraviese con su luz. »

Con aquellos pensamientos respectivos de cada quien, la garganta se cerro…

**… ღ…**

Al mismo tiempo fuera de la barrera esférica hecha de piedra de sed de sangre que resguardaba a todo Segador de alma y mantenía fuera del Seireitei a todo Ryoka. Unas siluetas aparecieron tras la desaparición de las puertas de la verno, al parecer habían logrado entrar de nuevo al Jigoku gracias a la presencia del dios dragón que les acompañaba.

Las siluetas se cernieron sobre la serenidad y con la señal de al parecer el líder, rompieron la barrera. La cristalina barrera esférica, cayó en desiguales trozos dejando el Seireitei a la merced de sus atacantes.

Todo Shinigami, giro su rostro para presenciar este evento y ante la mirada atónita de todos, en lugar de sentir el correr del viento fue el correr de las llamas de fuego lo que se cernió sobre los habitantes del Gotei 13 …

**… ღ…**

**Significado de términos utilizadas durante la Historia….**

º Seireitei - Corte de las Almas Puras.

º Rukongai- Ciudad de las Almas Errantes.

º Reiatsu- Presión espiritual.

º Soutaicho- Comandante.

º Taicho- Capitán.

º Fukitaicho- Teniente ó vice capitán.

º Hollow- Hueco.

º Shinigami- Segador de almas.

º Zampakuto- Katana de los segadores de almas.

º Kibō- Esperanza

ºTsugi no mai, hakuren. — Segunda danza Onda blanca: Un tremendo ataque frontal, en el que Sode no Shirayuki lanza una onda brillante formada por cientos de cuchillos de hielo.

ºSode no Shirayuki- Remolino de nieve blanca, zampakuto de Rukia.

ºHadou# 73, Sobren Soukatsui-Loto Gemelo de Lluvia de Fuego Azul: Esencialmente un duplicado del Sōkatsui, este hechizo lanza dos disparos de fuego azul con una mayor potencia que el de un solo.

ºSome no mai, tsukishiro - Primera danza, Luna blanca: Rukia puede crear en cualquier lugar un círculo que, con un brillo blanco, es capaz de congelar todo lo que está encerrado en dicho terreno, desde el suelo hasta las estrellas.

ºLos Arrancar - Mascara rota: Son Hollows que se han arrancado su máscara y han obtenido poderes de Shinigami.

ºGigai — Cuerpo falso que los shinigamnis utilizan de vasija cuando están muy heridos e incapaces de pelear. También lo utilizan cuando se están en el mundo humano por tiempo indefinido.

ºQuincy- Destructor.

º Infierno – Jigoku.

* * *

**… ღ…**

*****Omake*****

**Con paso sigiloso Ichigo se aproximo a su amigo, enemigo, rival y compañero de batallas. Al llegar junto al Quincy, se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención.**

— _**Ishida ¿Como le haces para nunca ensuciarte?**_** — Preguntó Ichigo en cuanto el Quincy se giro. La sonrisa en el rostro del chico parecía como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta desde hace tiempo.**

— _**¡Oh! Estaba esperando que me lo preguntaras, Kurosaki.**_** — Se acomodo los lentes en el puente de la nariz. **

**Repentinamente una pantalla azul apareció detrás del Quincy, mientras este sacaba una bolsa de jabón enorme de quien sabe donde, ganando la atención de todo el mundo. Un tic nervioso ataco a Ichigo.**

— _**Veras Kurosaki, utilizo este jabón que ayuda a remover las manchas incluso cuando la tela esta seca.**_** — Para probar su punto saco su traje de repuesto y lo mancho con tinta de una pluma azul que traía consigo. Mojo una esponja y simplemente tallo la mancha y esta se desvaneció.**

— _**¡Woaa!**_** — Aplaudieron y silbaron algunos capitanes que se acumularon alrededor de Quincy.**

— _**¡Yo uso ese jabón para lavar la ropa interior de mi taicho!**_** — Gritó Matsumoto, mostrando una ropa interior completamente blanca. Una nueva ola de aplausos y silbidos de produjo.**

— _**¡Matsumoto!**_** — Gruñó Toshirou arrebatando la ropa, rojo de la vergüenza y la ira.**

— _**Como veras es muy bueno para cualquier tipo de ropa y también lo encontraras en diversas presentaciones, para viaje, en barra, en líquido.**_** — Para ese momento el Quincy saco una mesa y coloco todas las diferentes presentaciones que traía consigo. De la nada una muchedumbre de Shinigamis de todos lo rangos paso sobre Ichigo desesperado por conseguir una bolsa, debido a que no todos podían ir al mundo humano tan seguido.**

— **¡Yo quiero una bolsa! — Gritaron moviendo de un lado a otro su dinero.**

— _**¡Eh! ¡Kurosaki, ¿quieres que te guarde una bolsa?!**_** — Preguntó el Quincy vendiendo bolsas y recibiendo dinero a montones.**

— _**Olvídalo.**_** — Gruñó Ichigo que comenzó a alejarse todo apaleado y con un ceño fruncido.**

**… ღ****…**

**Respuestas a Reiview**

.15: Se que aun fue poca, la participación de Karin o más bien Ryuku dentro de este capitulo, pero también quería que se supiera un poco más de los demás personajes. Para el siguiente capitulo, abra más participación por parte de Karin.

Mitsuko5399: Gracias, yo también creí que después de tanto tiempo dejaría la historia, pero ya vez la inspiración viene cuando menos te los esperas, en mi caso fue escribiendo un ficticio de un genero poco leído.

Son gohan: Gracias, me encanta que te fascine mi historia y espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo y sigas esperando con ansias el siguiente. Sobre actualizar seguido, en eso no te prometo nada, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

Alice1397: Ojala tu esperanza nunca muera, para que me sigas motivando a escribir y si tienes razón hay momento en que nomas no, no hay inspiración y si llega, en ocasiones es acerca de una nueva idea para un ficticio y me engrano tanto con la idea que termino con más historias, en lugar de actualizar mi historia actual. Jajaja Espero no hacerte esperar tanto, después de todo como dije al principio estamos muy cerca de llegar al arco final.

Llaulli: Que bueno que te gusto el anterior y espero que este también.

MikeRyder16: Lo se, discúlpame si existen algunas faltas de ortografía o mala redacción y si, tienes razón aunque es poca, si llega a notarse, es por ello que comencé a re-publicar algunos capítulos, como es el capitulo 16 el resto lo tengo en edición. Si encontraste faltas de ortografía no olvides mencionarlo en un Review y gracia por seguir mis historias.

Kurosaki Hitsugaya Sofia: Espero que tengas una maquina para revivir el corazón antes de que te me mueras de un infarto, jajaja. Si lo se, sin exagerar ya iba para dos años dejando colgada esta, mi primera historia. Saludos y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

* * *

**… ღ****…**

Gracias a todos los que no dejan Reveiw, pero leer y también a todos los que me agregan a su autor favorito e historias favoritas. Ustedes lectores, me motivan a seguir y no abandonar esta historia.

Por cierto el 10 fue mi cumpleaños, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo recibir muchos Reviews de regalo, jejeje.

Bueno al menos unos pocos T.T...


	20. El dragón de fuego que penetra el cielo

Importante aclarar que **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**. Tanto la serie como los personajes son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.

…**ღ****…**

Para que la historia cobre un mejor sentido:

_Los POV y conversaciones._

El relato hecho por autor.

«Pensamientos»

(Notas de autor)

**- Conversaciones con el alma.**

**- Conversaciones de Hollow interno**

"Respuesta a conversación con el alma de Shinigami"

* Flash Black/ Anteriormente*

…**ღ****…**

Capítulo 20

El dragón de fuego que penetra el cielo.

Cada escuadrón y callejuelas dentro del Seireitei eran ocupadas por diversos oficiales de distintos rangos que se paseaban con la mayor tranquilidad, completamente seguros detrás de las gigantescas y fuertes barreras que salvaguardaban la seguridad dentro, manteniendolos fuera del alcancé de los enemigos y Ryokas. Se creían intocables, pero eso estaba por cambiar, su tranquilidad estaba apunto de ser corrompida por sus nuevos enemigos.

Sobre la superficie invisible en el cielo despejado, el viento soplaba con tranquilidad, en completo silencio, un silencio que preservaba el asfixiante aullido de guerra de una batalla, una guerra que estaba por cernirse sobre todos.

De la nada el silencio fue apocado por el ligero chasquido que provoco una compuerta al abrirse y el susurro implacable de varias siluetas que aparecieron recitando en voz alta el principio de su macabro plan.

— _Ya sabes que hacer._ — Ordenó la voz autoritaria y apacible de un hombre cubierto en el denso manto de su capucha negra. Sin contestar otra silueta cubierta con un manto similar, avanzó entre los demás, posicionándose a la cabeza. Acatando las ordenes que sabia a la perfección, comenzó a juguetear con la llamarada de fuego que fue envolviendo de apoco cada unos de sus dedos sin quemadla en absoluto.

Con lentitud las flamas ardientes dieron vida a la forma inhumana de un inmenso y hambriento dragón de fuego, una bestia infernal que parecía estar sedienta de poder y un deseo impasible de sangre. Tras la bestia, ya hacia al descubierto la sonrisa sádica de una mujer. Su cabello rojo ardía con el fuego y la ferocidad estaba vivida en la flama irregular, negra y carmesí que tenia por ojos. Con un chasquido de sus ardientes dedos, la bestia de fuego abandono su cuerpo y se cernió con brutalidad contra el Seireitei. Al mismo paso que la hambrienta bestia un campo invisible cubrió protector el lugar que el dragón se disponía reducir a cenizas.

Las miradas de las personas tras el campo de protección, se dirigieron impasibles hacia la bestia indomable que intentaba entrar, batiendo sus alas en un golpeteo constante, rasgando con sus ardientes garras la superficie, en un intento por abrir pasó a los enemigos. El proceso continúo por lo que parecieron horas, poco despues ante la mirada incrédula de los miles de espectadores, la barrera comenzó a ceder ante la bestia, sometiéndose con lentitud.

La grieta se volvía más y más grande conforme el golpeteo furioso continuaba. Dentro del Sereitei la histeria se esparció entre los oficiales que corrían de un lado a otro, para avisar a sus superiores. Noticia que algunos tenientes y capitanes, ya habían percibido.

— _La pared de sangre se rompe._ — Comentó con incredulidad Hinamori, observando estática el atemorizante espectáculo.

— _Hinamori, muévete. Tenemos que planear una estrategia_ — Ordenó Kira, sacándola de su mundo de incredulidad. La chica parpadeo y en mudez siguió al rubio.

…**ღ****…**

Dentro de las instalaciones del escuadrón uno. El comandante del Gotei 13, era avisado de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba el Seireitei. La mayoría de los capitanes se encontraban en la sala de juntas.

— _¿Donde esta el capitán y teniente del décimo escuadrón? — _Preguntó el capitán de la octava, percatandose de la ausencia de dicho capitán.

— _Esta en busca de una estrategia, para darnos más tiempo en caso de una invasión temprana. No se escapo en busca de mi hermana, si es lo que estaba pasando por sus mentes, no es tan idiota o mejor dicho. El no es yo..._ — Respondió Ichigo, con serenidad y calma.

« ¿Que extraño? Que Ichigo-san, se encuentre tan calmado, considerando que Kuchiki-san y su hija, han estado en cautiverio por más de una semana. ¿Quien sabe donde?, y a manos de un lunático como Aizen.» Fueron las especulaciones que pasaron por la mente de Ukitake y al girarse al ver a su teniente, que no era otro que el padre de la persona a la que se dirigían sus pensamientos. Una sospecha extraña, se alojo en su pecho.

«Estúpido, estúpido. Eres Ichigo, el impulsivo, no el capitán del escuadrón cero. » Ichigo se reprendió mentalmente al percatarse de las miradas posadas en el. Miradas al acecho que comenzaban a incomodarlo y mas la del loco de su padre, que por extraño que parezca esta en completa seriedad. Al parecer la parcial muerte de Karin lo había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

— _¿A que te refieres Kurosaki Taicho? —_ Interrogó el comandante. Hablando con autoridad despues de un momento de silencio en el que estudio con vehemencia las facciones en el rostro del chico al igual que la forma en la que hablaba, con un aire de obediencia y razonamiento, que no poseía antes.

— _Solo aguarden y los sabrán._ — Respondió Ichigo impasible. Una sonrisa de complicidad y determinación adorno su rostro.

«Esta claro que este chico, no es el Ichigo que conozco. De otra manera no hubiera defendido a Hitsugaya- san como lo hizo. ¿Que estas planeando, Ichigo? » Caviló, el mayor de los Kurosaki, sonriendo con complicidad, orgulloso de las acciones alocadas e irresponsables de su hijo mayor.

Diversos pensamientos se recopilaban en las mentes de lo individuos dentro de aquella sala, donde se planeaba una estrategia de ataque contra los nuevos enemigos y su inderrotable líder "Sosuke Aizen" Un mal inerradicable que de nuevo acechaba la tranquilidad del mundo de las almas.

— _¡A comenzado!_ — Fue el gritó inesperado que invadió la sala, poco despues de una abrupta entrada y un poco irrespetuoso informe, que gano la atención completa de los capitanes. Que ante el silencio y mirada autoritaria de su líder, desparecieron con un potente Shunpo, para tomar las riendas de sus respectivos escuadrones e imponer el orden.

…**ღ****…**

La barrera por fin cedió ante su enemigo, se fue desmoronando como una frágil y delgada cascara, dejando el Seireitei desprotegido, ha merced de la bestia sedienta de sangre. El fuego que perforo la barrera comenzó a utilizar el mismo viento como combustible, expandiendo el tamaño del fuego.

La sonrisa en el rostro del líder de los enemigos, era una llena de satisfacción, al observar con superioridad como las personas debajo del fuego caían como moscas en envenenadas, producto del fuego que convierte el oxigeno en su arma. El viento se transformaba en un vapor letal para respirar. Repentinamente aquella sonrisa se fue quebrantada al notar un resplandor ámbar, que comenzo a cubrir el lugar protegiendo y curando mágicamente a todos los afectados, manteniendolos seguros del fuego asficciante.

— _Esa mujer de nuevo._ — Gruñó Aizen. No expresando en sus facciones, la ira que sentía por dentro. Dentro de la barrera Orihime y dos ex-miembros de la división de Kido, utilizaban todo el reiatsu que podían, para evitar que el dragón de fuego, los calcinara vivos..

— _Esa barrera insignificante, no es nada para mí._ — Rugió con ira la mujer pelirroja, emitiendo un poderoso reiatsu en forma de fuego que se hizo uno con el dragón dividiéndolo en dos tras un doloroso aullido.

— _No resistiré mucho, apresúrense. _— Gritó Orihime, cayendo de rodillas debido al excesivo reiatsu que estaba utilizando para curar y mantener la barrera lo más que podía. El sudor de su frente comenzo a fluir por su rostro.

— _Aguarda un poco, Orihime._ — Pidió la voz de Rangiku emergiendo de la mariposa infernal a las espaldas de la peli-naranja.

— _Lo siento._ — Lloriqueo antes de desplomarse en el suelo completamente agotado de reiatsu.

El escudo ámbar se desvaneció en miles de pedazos, junto las esperanzas de salvación. Dando paso libre a la oleada de fuego gigantesca que les calcinaría en cuestión de segundos, como una llamarada solar. Las almas regresarían al mundo humano a través de una agonizante muerte.

…**ღ****…**

En la oscuridad, un resplandor abría el paso a un camino iluminado por una imponente presion espiritual. Justo despues un grupo corría en una sola fila, liderados por Rukia, que con su reiatsu formaba un camino liso, sin ningun tipo de bordes, ni mucho menos ranuras por las cuales pudieran caer en el abismo de oscuridad que se extendía bajo sus pies.

— _Se puede saber porque voy al ultimó._ — Preguntó Ichigo ceñudo.

— _La última vez que fuiste al frente, casi nos hundes a todos, no pienso correr el riesgo de que suceda de nuevo._ — Respondió el Quincy con hostilidad. Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su incontenible ira, olvidarse de su orgullo y continuar en completo silencio. La silueta al frente sonrió satisfecha, por la actitud que comenzaba adquirir el peli-naranja. Quien se convertiría en un buen líder para toda la sociedad de almas

**N/A**

**Hola, saludos a todos. Por el momento no he podio actualizar debido a mi trabajo, que es exageradamente demandante. Más bien son explotadores, toman doce horas de mi día. ¡Ahhhh!**

**En fin, se que es corto el capitulo. **

**Espero igual lo disfruten, no prometo nada de actualizar pronto, pero si prometo no dejar morir mis historias. Son mi distracción favorita del mundo monótono y rutinario, para mi son como un escape de los problemas de la vida real, un descanso pacifico para mi mente.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización y muchas gracias a todos los que aun siguen esta historia y hasta me dan consejos para conseguir más inspiración.**

**Me despido, agradeciendo de nuevo a todos los que siguen mis historias y dejan Review.**


End file.
